


Strings of Fate

by Themysteriousauthor



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: AngelxAlastor, Asexual Alastor, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Human Alastor - Freeform, Human Angel, M/M, Possible smut later, Soulmate AU, demon alastor, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 186,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themysteriousauthor/pseuds/Themysteriousauthor
Summary: Soulmates. Everyone had them, just not Angel nor Alastor or so it seemed...They lived both their lives waiting to meet that supposed soulmate, but the time never came. Now long past the proper time to meet your soulmate both have given up hope of ever finding their other half much less any chance at love. But perhaps...after meeting each other, they'll finally find that missing piece.But the path to being happy is never easy.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 109





	1. The strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel regretfully pulled the suit off its hanger and just stared mindlessly at the seams.
> 
> ....Everything had seemed so sunshine and rainbows when he was younger... but really,
> 
> Reality was a shit-hole.
> 
> And he was living in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THIS BOOK! 
> 
> Foul language
> 
> abuse 
> 
> possible rape 
> 
> mentions of rape
> 
> PTSD
> 
> depression 
> 
> mentions of suicide
> 
> death
> 
> Homophobia 
> 
> abuse of alcohol 
> 
> gore 
> 
> ______________________________

The night was young and laughter filled the small room of a New York household. Scurrying about in one of the rooms were a pair of blonde twins, a boy... and a girl. The little boy sat perched on the edge of one of the two beds in their shared room and sitting behind him on the bed was his twin sister trying to braid the short strains of blonde into braids.

"Molly be careful. That hurts." The boy whined as she tugged on his hair again.

She laughed, her blonde hair was much longer and very curly, reaching just past her shoulders and stopping at around her mid-back. Her laughter echoed and bounced off the pink walls of the room that was decorated with various posters and other knick-knacks. None of them really belong to the boy but rather the small girl.

"Oh, Anthony ya' so sensitive." The little boy crossed his arms, pouting.

"I am not!" Another laugh from the girl as she gave up in trying to braid the small strains of hair. She parted them and allowed them to flow free once more around the nape of the boy's neck.

"I'm kidding," Molly said, moving to sit beside him on the pink bed. The whole room was pink aside from the carpet which was a white color. This was essentially Molly's room and the boy was just sleeping in it...or at least that's what he'd been told by his father.

The little boy smiled, having already known that. He looked to his twin, they looked a lot alike aside from the overall body structure of course. They both had the same round face, curly blonde hair freckles that dusted across their noses and upper part of their cheeks... and they both had those same soft brown eyes that they got from their mother's side.

"Ya' lucky I love ya' Molls." The little boy had said whilst throwing an arm around his sister's shoulders. She let out a giggle returning the gesture with her own arm on the slightly taller boy. Angel turned to look at his sister, a large grin on her face as her eyes practically sparkled. He groaned. Oh no, she had that look again.

"Whaddya want?" Her grin widened.

"Can ya' ask her? Pleeease! I really really wanna know." The boy smiled, as he ruffled the girl's hair ignoring her protest not to.

"Sure thing Molls."

"Fareste meglio ad addormentarvi!" The twins swung into action hearing the voice call from behind the closed door in the hall. The boy practically jumped to his bed and Molly hurriedly shimmied under her covers acting as if she'd been there the whole time.

When the door opened both twins were laying under their covers with a look of innocence in their eyes as if they were little angels. The woman who stood in the doorway, a tall, curvy, white woman with long blonde hair tied back in a bun and kind brown eyes, looked between her two children.

She rolled her eyes, closing the door.

"Okay rugrats, why are you still up? It's already 10 you guys should be asleep." The twins only batted their eyes lashes at the women innocently. She chuckled moving to sit down on a chair placed between the two beds so she could look at them both. "Come on, tell me why ya' two are still up." She paused smiling slightly as she brought a finger to her lip. "I promise I won't tell your father."

It was then Molly looked to the little boy and the boy to Molly. They exchanged nods as if it were some secret code and the mother just watched in amusement. After a moment of silence and some very serious eye contact between the twins, the boy was the one to sit up in his bed.

"..Uh... ma?" The woman turned her soft gaze to the little boy smiling warmly.

"Yes, sweetie?" He seemed apprehensive in his words as she only waited patiently as he made a few nervous movements with rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact. After a moment the boy finally found the courage to ask her,

"... What's a soulmate?" Upon those words, a certain look came to the mother's face. She looked nervous but happy. Ah, so they were having 'that talk' tonight. She stood up and let a soft laugh escape her pink lips.

She sat down on the edge of her son's bed, patting the spot beside her for Molly to join them. She crawled out of the covers, still in her cute pink nightgown, as she pulled herself up. With her daughter on her right and her son on her left, she smiled softly, placing a hand on each of their heads. They were the youngest two, and it was about time they learned about their bloodline, their existence, and the reason for the marks they had.

"A soulmate... is like a best friend but well... _more_." The twins raised a brow each, confused at the last word and what it was implying. The woman only smiled, "It's the one person who knows you better than anyone else." At that the twins looked between each other, they doubted what she was saying but didn't dare interrupt. "It's someone who makes you a better person... well actually they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself... because... they inspire you." She said as she ruffled the pair's hair.

"You'll carry them with you... even if they aren't around.." She smiled softly as if remembering something herself. "It's the one person that... will believe in you and..accept you when no one else would." Molly grin widened while the little boy's smile faltered.

"...And no matter what happens... no matter how much you fight, no matter how upset you are with them... you'll always love them. Nothing could ever change that." The woman ended her little speech and Molly was filled with glee. The boy well, he had just looked scared.

"How... how will we know?" The little boy asked. She looked to her son, smiling softly as she stroked the small strains of hair on his head. She placed a hand on his hip just above the waistline of his pajama pants, right where his soulmate mark was located.

"You'll know." She said softly, only for him as she brought her hand away.

She kissed both her children's head, "Alright, now off to bed." The girl scurried back to her side but the boy did not shift. The woman raised a brow as her smile fell. "Cosa c'è che non va tesoro?" He shook his head.

"Ma... what if I... don't have one?" She raised a brow as the boy looked up at her from under his bangs. "What if I don't have a soulmate?" She shook her head, cupping his face in her hands and leaning down a bit.

"You do, don't say such things." The boy, not looking convinced, sighed. "When you meet them, you won't know it's them. They'll feel like a normal person to you, and without realizing it you'll start spending more time with them. You'll miss them even if they are away for just one minute, and you'll start to notice all the things you like about them." The boy looked up into his mother's eyes. She gave a soft smile.

"It's only when the going gets tough... when you two are at each other's back that you'll start to feel that spark. That longing for the other..." she paused as she pointed to her son's chest, right at his heart. "That's your strings of fate to guide you. The thing connecting you two." The little boy placed a hand on his own heart feeling it beat steadily.

"When you kiss your soulmate for the first time you'll feel this... strange spark. It can never be explained in words... but you'll feel it, and then you'll know... that something about them is different." The boy pulled his knees to his chest tilting his head.

"Will I know it's them then?" His mother smiled, shaking her head softly.

"When my soulmate touched my mark for the first time... that's when we knew." The boy stuck his tongue out in joking disgust.

"Ma that's gross." She laughed, ruffling the boy's hair. The boy looked up at her pouting. "Why can't I just know sooner? Why can't I just kiss 'em and know?" She pulled her son close.

"Sweetie... you can't just do that. Soulmates don't work like that, it won't work unless you both feel the same way." The boy pouted, well there went his plan of going around kissing strangers.

"But why?" His mother brushed her nails lightly across his scalp, an action soothing to him.

"..Soul mates just work like that sweetie." Her voice was soft but reassuring.

"Aye! Vieni qui cagna!" A gruff voice yelled from downstairs, so loud it felt as if it were seeping through the floor. The woman smiled, planting a soft kiss on the boy's forehead as she stood up.

"You'll find them one day Anthony. Goodnight ti amo moltissimo." He smiled... sighing softly as he laid down and got under the covers.

The woman smiled as she stood at the door before leaving the room. She hadn't wanted to tell her son about all the complications that could go wrong with a soul mate. The heartache, the longing, and when that soul mate would one day meet their end. Despite her own soul mate's death, she still loved this current man, not regretting moving on and starting a family with him.

Anthony lay awake in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. Next to him, he could hear his sister's soft breaths, indicating that she was asleep. He sat up quietly, checking to see that the light from the hallway was gone. He slipped out from under the covers and gently walked over to the large bay window... he climbed up onto the small area that held a few pillows for nights like this.

He took up one of them and hugged it close as his eyes looked out at the night sky of New York, only one thought running through his mind.

....Was his soulmate really out there?.....

**_...9 years later..._ **

Adrenaline pumped through his veins as heavy breaths escaped his lips. His feet moved across the ground as he sprinted down the narrow alleyway letting out a joyous cackle.

"Get the fuck back here!" The young man didn't bother a glance over his shoulder, he took a sharp right. The cool wind blew his blond hair. He spotted a board up ahead blocking his path.

He could hear the other's footsteps behind him, heavy and loud compared to his own. Without much effort, the young male slid under the board as if he were a baseball player sliding from one base to the next.

His eyes narrowed at the end of the alleyway, more specifically the black car.

Ah, and there was his home base.

He got to his knees and now he glanced over his shoulder. The large scruffy man had tripped over the board and the blonde laughed. "Later dumbass!" He ran up to the car, but before he could reach for the handle the car door swung open Without a second thought he hopped in and slammed the bitch shut. With a loud screeching of the tires, the car was off, speeding down the streets of New York with the curses of the man in the distance.

The blonde glanced out the window, his short hair made wild by the wind of his chase. He stuck up his favorite finger to the man, a parting gesture of sorts before sitting back down against the cool leather of the seats.

"Ha! What a fuckin' prick." He laughed, setting down the briefcase he'd been holding, between the seats. He rested his arms behind his head leaning back against the seat as he looked over to the driver.

As if she was _just_ a driver.

The woman was beautiful and had curves in all the right places, her long orange hair, a subtle mix of red and blonde, was tied back into a high ponytail contrasting against her milky white skin and fierce green eyes which stared forward in excitement. She was wearing a tank top that cut off just above her belly button with an exposed shoulder along the neckline. Her lower half was adorned with blue jeans, ripped in various places that hugged her thighs and knee-high black boots with belts running across them. This was more or less her usual style, one that wasn't common among women in New York.

Any man that saw her would desire her, well... any straight man that is. Her red lips turned up into a grin as she cut off another New Yorkers car.

_Isabella Vómva_

_Age: 24_

_5'2_

_Loves getting into trouble and doing her own thing._

"Ya' coulda let me kill 'em, Cherri." The woman had a wicked grin on her face as she made a hard left sending the male to the side a bit. Fucking hell, he was wishing for those seatbelts right about now.

"Ah, he's good for something. Y'know, like a mut. They always come back." The male shook his head.

"Well here's ya' shit. You're lucky that ex of yours is too fat and slow to touch me. Val woulda' fucked me up real good if that bitch messed up my hair." Cherri only laughed.

"Bitch I don't know why ya' still workin' for him." The male shrugged, not having a sound answer. His father didn't pay him for the work he did under him (not that he had a say in the matter) and he had to pay his rent somehow. Just being on his own and trying to get guys at bars wasn't good enough. Val helped him get way more dough, even if he received a beating sometimes... he supposed it was worth it to some degree.

"Eh, life's a bitch. Might as well have fun with it." Cherri couldn't argue that she had been doing the same thing after all.

"I'm guessin' Val don't believe in soul mates huh?" The man laughed at that, reaching into his pocket and taking a cigarette out from the pack he had stored there.

"Pfft-if by soul mate ya mean a bunch of slutty whores crawlin' all over him, then yeah. He's got tons of em!" His words held a twisted sarcasm as he lit the cigarette with the cars built-in lighter. He took a long breath of it as he leaned back against the car's seat allowing the smoke to fill the air, Cherri took a deep breath enjoying the second-hand high.

It had been nine years... nine fucking years and during that time the man had given up on finding something like that. 

_Soul mates.  
_

When it came to soul mates the pair bonded together wore an invisible mask so to speak something to prevent them from finding out that person was, in fact, their soulmate. Only when they truly fell for the other and their souls where bonded would that mask fall, allowing them to be aware of it all. Even if one were to touch the mark of their soulmate upon meeting them, nothing would happen if their souls were not bonded.

To him the idea was laughable, and if they did exist they obviously weren't for people like him. According to soul mate rules, there was a certain age range for people to meet their soulmates and fully become aware that it was them. The earliest being 13 and the latest being 20... he had long given up on finding a soul mate after turning 21. He had initially thought he was alone but took a strange sense of comfort in knowing Cherri hadn't found a soul mate either, which was why she was burning through ex-boyfriends like nicotine. It was a bit of a selfish thought, but one that was comforting for the male nonetheless.

The car pulled up to the curve of an apartment complex and the girl rested an arm on the steering wheel as she glanced over to the male. He was dressed in a long black-sleeved shirt with a low V-neck showing most of his chest. The shirt was tucked into some khakis with a belt to secure it and some dress shoes. This was one of the times she had seen him wearing something like this if only to avoid getting beaten up by someone who felt the need to. Being gay in the '50s wasn't exactly popular nor supported but she didn't care. She'd beat the hell outta anyone who gave her best friend shit.

The pale blonde took another hit of the cigarette before putting it out against the dashboard and tucking it back into the pocket inside his shirt. "Ya wanna come up?" He asked, reaching for the doorknob as he glanced at the women at the wheel.

"I'd love to, but I got some shit to deal with on the other side of town. People think I'm stupid and think they can fuck me over." The man laughed,she was also in the mafia but under her old man who was a lot nicer than the male's father, _and_ she got paid for it... unlike him. He blew the girl a joking kiss before opening the car door.

"Well don't be a fuckin' stranger." The woman rolled her eyes as she waved him off watching as he got outta the car.

"Yeah yeah. I'll see ya' later." The male leaned down giving the girl a cheeky grin.

"See ya' sugar tits." He replied before closing the door and walking over to the sidewalk. He remained there for a minute as he stared up at the tall brick building, it was an old beat-up building with a lot of the windows either bandaged up by tape or just left broken. The surrounding area wasn't too nice either but hey, it was cheap and affordable and he didn't have to live around his dick of a father.

He heard the car screech as it drove away as he only briefly glanced over his shoulder before returning his gaze onto the building. He let out a long drawn out sigh...

_Anthony Forza (Angel Dust)_

_Age: 22_

_5'7_

_Is completely done with life and fucking winging it, and also one of the protagonists to this lovely romance story :)  
_

"...Home shit home." The blonde muttered, he walked to the chipped brick stairs pulling the front door of the building open. The halls were quiet just like normal but that only because this was the bottom floor. He didn't pay any mind to the male behind the desk who seemed busy with writing down shit in a notebook. He was an elderly man with wrinkles lining his face and grey hair creeping up his fading hairline and growing bald spot. He looked far too old to be working at a place such as this, but Angel assumed he was just doing it for the reason everyone else was doing stupid shit (him included). Money, drugs, and to just get by mostly..but he doubted someone that old would be interested in drugs or sex so he assumed the last one to be the reason.

He walked over to the elevator pressing the button calling for it. With how run-down this place was he was surprised the thing worked...The flower wallpaper was tacky and peeling off the walls, the stained cream-colored carpet that filled the lobby that once may have been white when this place was in its prime, but those days had long since passed as now it was old and smelled a bit... It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years.

And the plants... oh the plants, they were all fake of course but there were far too many of them as if the owner of this shitty run-down place was trying to make up for the lack of decorations. Sure there were a few paintings on the wall but they were dull and nobody really looked at them. There were a few sofas and chairs in the lobby but they had various and suspicious stains on them and Angel wouldn't begin to ponder what those stains were.

He crossed his arms as he tapped his foot, arms crossing as he glanced outside. It was noon and he had to get up to his apartment and change into his fucking suit _and_ arrive on time so Val didn't throw a fit.

As the doors opened he was greeted by the bell hopper once more. A quiet pale redheaded male who never really said much... he merely cast his eyes away as Angel stepped into the elevator watching as the man dressed in the red uniform closed the gate. His green eyes glanced at Angel briefly and Angel was about to snap at him but realized he was just waiting to be told what floor to go to.

Fuck, work really was stressing him out lately. "Ugh... fifth floor," Angel muttered, massaging his temples. The bell hopper boy just gave a quiet nod and pressed the button. Angel closed his eyes for a moment, he liked this guy..surprisingly not in that way. Not the, y'know, the 'hey I wanna fuck him' way. The guy seemed too innocent for that shit anyway and looked a bit younger than himself... He didn't really like innocent types.

Besides, he already tried when first moving in here only to be swiftly but politely turned down by the other who at the time seemed uncomfortable by the gesture. Nonetheless, it was nice to not have to deal with another person who insisted on making small talk. No, they just enjoy the silence, and Angel liked it that way.

The ding sounded and the view of the floor made Angel roll his eyes. The red-haired man pulled back the gate and motioned for the other to step out with a white-gloved hand. Angel pushed off the wall tapping the other's shoulder lightly.

"Thanks, Dan," he muttered. The redhead frowned slightly at the nickname but didn't complain about it. He just gave a polite nod before heading back into the elevator sending it back down to the first floor.

Angel walked down to his apartment door ignoring all the sounds that carried through the thin walls. Some of them lewd while others were yelling and auguring of couples that had fallen apart. He wondered sometimes if what his mother had told him was true...or if she too was living a dream.

He stopped at his door glancing at the old rusty nameplate _203_. He fetched his keys from his pocket before unlocking the door. He hated how he had to give it a small push since it always got stuck on the carpet in the room. As he opened the door, the one good thing in this shitty place came running up to his feet.

He smiled as he closed the door while the small creature trotted up to him. He knelt down and petted the small pig. He had found it a few years ago wandering the streets and decided to pick it up...it was nice to have some sort of companion here. Dogs were far too loud for his taste and cats simply shed too much, it didn't help that he was allergic to the fury bastards either.

"Hey Nugget," He spoke as he stood up, tossing the key onto his counter for a moment. The Pig simply followed at his feet as he made his way to his bedroom just down the hall. "Sorry Nugs, daddy can't stay long. I gotta go meet fuck face." He held an irritated undertone to his words but the little pig hadn't understood it anyway. He opened his bedroom door staring at his small bedroom. There wasn't much room for anything aside from his bed, dresser, and desk with a few things scattered across it.

Sometimes he would hunt down some people in his free time...for one reason or another. They had only found Cherri's ex today simply because Angel pulled together some clues from her about where the bastard had been.

If he wasn't dealing with this shit, who knows...maybe he could have been a detective.

He pulled his shirt off and let out a groan as he threw open his closet practically glaring at the suit that hung there. He loved the thing, don't get him wrong, it was probably the most expensive piece of clothing he owned because Val had bought it, but damn did he hate wearing it when he had to go there. He wasn't entirely comfortable wearing more... well,

Revealing clothes and feminine at that so he always felt somewhat exposed when he wore this. He was still trying to get the hang of it, after all..he'd only been working under Val for a year now. 

Angel regretfully pulled the suit off its hanger and just stared mindlessly at the seams.

....Everything had seemed so sunshine and rainbows when he was younger... but really,

Reality was a shit-hole.

And he was living in it.

And he doubted there was a soul mate out there waiting for him...

**** _**  
**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thanks for reading -
> 
> And also clicking on this :3


	2. Two souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues trying to drag Angel down whilst a new face enters the pray. Or rather, a familiar one to you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> This chapter includes implied topics of rape as well as light gore.

The man leaned down slightly, his eyes were wide with insanity as a low and dark chuckle escaped his throat. "Such a pity my dear, you were rather a bore. I cannot say I am entertained." She couldn't say anything back, but if she could she doubted she would have anything to say. If she could talk she would have just asked ' _Why?'_ As if reading the girl's expression the man laughed a very cheerful and ecstatic laugh despite the grim situation. 

"Truly it is your own fault for being so trusting of a stranger. Truly, you New Yorkers are indeed all too gullible." 

With those words, she felt a sharp almost searing pain impale her neck and then.......

.......she felt nothing at all. 

The brunette's grin only seemed to grow larger as the woman's body became limp as she wheezed her last breath. In one swift motion he removed the knife out from her throat, his eyes looked at the blood dripping off the blade. "It is always a pain to clean these things." He said, to himself as nobody else was around... well, nobody that was alive.

Ironically the blade was the least of his concerns as his hair, clothes, and skin were all covered in the women's blood as well. The mere smell of it was driving him insane..well, more than he already was. As if to add insult to injury his cannibalistic urges were telling him to make quick work with the woman's body.

He tapped a gloved finger against his chin, humming lowly as he looked at the bloody corpse... After a moment the brunette raised a hand in the air as it began to emit a low red glow that matched the one now emanating from the ground under the woman...before long a dark cavity opened up beneath the women as a stream of shadow creatures rose from the ground, grabbing the corpse and dragging it into the depths of the shadows. With a wave the glow faded on both his hand and the ground as the chamber closed, the only evidence left was the blood spot which he always left, on purpose. It was his signature.

It would be no fun otherwise.

Humming a tune to himself the brunette tucked the knife away under his shirt near his belt, it was a spot nobody would touch unless they were stupid enough. Nobody touched below his belt.

He looked up at the sky with the full moon at the center...ah the night was still young. But he did need to return home and feed this urge before it...... _got out of control_.

He started down the alleyway, using the back channels as he always did when doing these sorts of things. Sure there was an easier way to return to his home if need be, but the easy way was always boring, walking back on such a beautiful night would do him no harm. 

E̸͉̥̮̪̽̅̔͑͝d̷̡̢̨̨̛͎̪̜͖̼̠͙̺̤̰̫̭͕̥͖̰̙͚̹̭̫̥̲̝̬̤̹̥͓̥̣̘̦̬͙͒͋̽͆̀͋̐̈́̈͊̌̽̕͝͝͝w̷̢̛̛̛͇̫̻̺̳̖̲̫̱͉̥̠͋̾͑̈͌͂̒̓̈́̿̿̐́̒̽͒̈́̀̃̎̌̓̾̈̔͊̓̎̽̑̈́͋͗̉͋̄̕a̸̛̛̺̫̳̺͓̜̦̝̻̺͕̣̥̙̱̱͓̲̞̦͖̱͖̹̞͓͈̓͊̑̈́͑̈́̉͑̋̈̒͋͌͆̎̿̔̒͒̊̚ͅͅr̷̨̨̨̧̧̛͙̪̞̥̳̙̥̣̣̣̹̟̖͈̥̱̞̬̬̮͙̤̲͖͆̿̉̾͊̍͒́̾̌̈́̈́̀͋̃̾̊̍̓̇̏̎̿̾́͛̆͗̈́̀̊̑̈͗̀̏͊̕̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͝͝͠ͅd̴̛̫͙̲̽̀̃̍͊̓̽͛̈́͛̈́̑͐͗̏̇͘̚͝͠ ̸̢̨̧̧̛̛̱̳̪̮̠̺̫͚̺̳̭̻̻͇̦͎͚͔̲͓͖̇̆́͐̄͛̈̅́̄̐̑̃͑͌̒̈́̐͆̿̌͑̈́̉́̈́̇̅̐͆̐̏̓̅̐̇͒̕̕̕͝͠͠͝M̵̢̨̠͙̫̳̬͔̯̺͎̘̠̗͙̳̥̳̝̬͓̖̼͉̘͉̭̭̺̘̳͍̥͑́̄̑̒̿͋̌͂̈́̃̾̅͊̾̌̈́͂͒͒͐͑͗̌͗̒̉̆̍̉̚͠͝͠͠ų̷̨̡̡̛̖̲̣̙̗͚̩͇̪̬̩̗̖̟͓̙̙͓̬̩͇̫̮̬͑̏̓̒̔̊͐̏̔͗̉͜͠͠e̴̢̨̢̨̛̛̛͉̱͚͚̖̱͈̰̙̫͎̜̺͇̫̤̗͚͙̦͖͙̯̘͎̣̝̩̝͔͇̤͔̬̲̱̗̤͖̺̻͎̐̽̒̄̃̈́̉̈́͑̊̈́̏̾̃̈͌̐͂̄̈́̂̒͋̔̾̃̃̈́͋͂̋̅́̀̂͋̅̒̀̀̒͛͘͘͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅr̶̡̨̡̡̢̡̞͔̠̻͔̙̠̲̦̜͎͉͚̹̞̟̝̣̹̣̬̼̹̬͙͎͇̳̺͕̙͓̺͓̟͍̦͎̩̠̖͎͔̱̳͎̝̪͕̻̈́̎̈́̃̾͛̽̽͐͒̓̾̒̅̽̅͐̔̿̈́̇̀̽̐̐̃͊͐̓͛̀̈́͌̚̕̕͝͝͝ͅͅt̶̨̼̻̲̙̝͉̔̆̉̔͗͘͝͠ȩ̵̨̡̡̢̛̛̛̰͓̩̘͉̤̥̤̘͕͉̮̘̲͎̱̮̤̲̱̦̗͕͎̬̙̲͇͎̰̗̜̲̞̭͇̭̫͙͔͓̬͓̯͍̯̝̣̲̹̳͖̟͓̫͊̏͋̃̀̉͒̊̌̎̇̓̔̍͋͊̉̀̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅ

̸̸̡̢̢̢̧̧̢̞̺̠̖̳̦͈̝̬̣͓͔̖̙̼͉͉̝̦͓͔̹̬̱͖̺̳̭̟̪̣̟̲̺̰͚͙͈͎̝̪̣͎̩̬͖͓͙̟͈̬̻̩͚̗̠͕̟͓̺͉̥͉͖̰̼̠̯̜̰̥͎̞̜̞̰̭̖̮͕͚̹͙̬̮́̾̽̊̀̽͆͆͌̀͆̎̾͊̎̏̿͐̈́͒̿͒̓͋͌͑̌͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ.̸̛͖͔̭̹͂̒̽̈́̽̓̄̑̓̀́͑͗̈́̉͗̃͋̒̆̍̃̇͝͝.̴̛̛̮̯͕͓̥͗̔̓͋̎̈́͑͌͊̓̋̈̔͊̔̎̃̄͂́͆͒̕̚͝.̴͔͍̽̒̃͐͂̋̉́̇̍̓͒̈́̈́͑͗͗̌̍͊̐̋̐̒̐̌̏̈́̈̓̽̿͘͠͝͝͝͝͝.̸̨̡̡̢̡̨̢̠̤͈̣̙̦͓̗͕̳͕͚̗̥͉̬͔͓͍̬͕͍̘̜̗̠͙̻͓̺͓͚̜̘̫̦̯̩͙̠̠̩̣͚͉̲̳͎̖̦͖̘̪̟̟͖̓̏̌̏͊͒͒̆́̊͜͠͝͝ͅ.̵̢̛̦̘͇̤̠̠̺͈̭͍̭̯̗̘͛̓̓̈͊̈̋͒͗̋͒̑̋̂̍̊̊͊̅̆͂͛̋̂̄̍͗̃͂͒̊̀́͆̆̎̐̋͗̾̅̆̂̓̋͆̓͊̚͘̚͠͝͝͝ͅ.̵̡̡̮͍͚͉̦̮̱͖̪͖̯̤̫͓̫͈͎̲̜͇͕̟̜̱̺̣͖̝͚͚̪̝̰͔̝͍̣̻̩̪͕͙̝̫̑̉͒͋̋̇̏̈́̄͜͝ͅ.̶̧̧̢̛͍͉̭̟̻̦̞͔̳̝̰̠̪̦͖͚̳͈̮̟̝̘̩̱̜̠͇̜̩̭͓͉̗̽͊̒͊̈́̉́̓̄̆͒̅̊̒̽̀̾̄̓̈́̏̅̃̿͆͊̑̏̋̆͂̅͊̒͐̾͋͑̒̕̕̚ͅͅ.̴̧̢̨̛̘̺͉̼͉̦̰̥̦̥͈̹͈̭͇͇̟̘͔̦̥͎͊̾̾̑̏̃̀̾̆̎̇͆̿̀̄̓͐̚̚͘͜͜͠͝.̶̨̡̨̡̨̡̹̫͓̬̟̰̗̪̫̝̘̳̞̫͔͇̠͔̲̖̝̟̱͕͒̂̂̏̒̎̇͌̄̆̓͐̈́̋͛̑͆̇̂̏̇̇͋̏͐̉̉͐̅̌͆͛͊̉̉̈́̑̈́̐̓̉̓͋̐͐͊͘͘͘̚͝͝͝ͅͅͅ.̸̡̨̛̜̙͙̜̺̣͙͕̰̦̭̭̠͒̋̏̊̇̓̂̌͆͆͊͗̄͛̈̌̓͌̚̚̕͜͜͝͝ͅ.̷̥̦͎͎̜̦̻͔̒̆̉̑.̴̛̰̺͇̹͎͈͔̻̮̭͇̦̬̿̇͂̆͑̈́̊͆̈́͌̉͋̍͐̓͋͊̇̀͂̃͒́̃̅͛̋͒͘̕͘̚͠͠.̴̡̨̢̢̨̛̛̜̣͎͔͓͇̩̳̦̣̩̣̬̮̭̜̺̬̫̤̪͓͕̲̩̮̟͉̠̬͚̼͚̩̟̰̤͙̙̅̄̾͛̊̒̔̈́͒̔̀͆̆̔͋̄̕͠͝ͅͅͅ

̵̧̡̛͚̫͓̰͙̰͈͔̮̩̬̩̱͍͚̙̹̲̬͗̿̃́̄̇̇̒̈́̎͐̂̒̔̓͋̓̈́̍͂̈͑̄͗͛͋̽́͘̕̕͝͝.̷̛̖͔͓̝̗͍̲̗̪̹̽̾͑̇͊͋̎̇̊̇͌̓̆̓͂̈͊̀͊͆́̍̑̋̿̉̾̀̑̏̈̎̒͗͌̉̂̇̓̑͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠.̴̧̬̬̺̥̦̪̥͍̇̈̃͛͂̿̋̈́̍̐̌̔̓̽̏̀͗͋̅̂̾̒̐͆̓̈́͘͜͝͝͝.̵̢̧̛̛̩̲̣̖̩͎̻͙̟̥̰̣͈͇͓͇̺̝͓̻̮͈́́̏́͂̒͗̀̅̓͆͐̂͗̌͘̚ͅ.̴̨̧̣̗̠̲̖̜̳̝̹̜͚̜͈̝̖͇͉̩̜͍̉͋̇̾̓̓̄̀̈́̇͌͌̈́͛͊͌̒̒̅̂̾̓̇͆͑̑̋̓̿͂̒̏́̐͆̈̑̉͆̔̃̐͗̈́̓̐͆̿̎͆̈́̿̊̌͐̕̚͘͝͝͝.̵̡̨̡̛̠̦̖̼̻͉̱̲̪̭̘̘͕͕̼̪̘̰͖̭̼͔͓͉̜̹̮͇̯̭̱̹̱̤̘͙̣̘̹̪͚̂̄̽͑̋͊̊̓͗̽͛͑̔̈́̀̇̒̅̎̎̇͒͗͒̒̇͂̋͗̈͛͊̆̈̉͛̈͗͛̅̉͋͐̍̈̈̕̕͘͜͜͝.̷̧̨̢̨̨͍̱̳͍̬͈̗͖̱͎̳͎̙̠̦̜̪͙̼͇̖͔̞͓͚̰̭̮̘͚̩̹͚̙̭͓̟͍͍̤̺͓͇̩̤̦͔̗̍̑͒̃̂͒̂ͅͅͅ.̷̨̢̧̡̨̨̛̬̬͉̙͔̟̖̳̱͔̻͈̻̤̳̼̹̺̗̲̝̜͉̙͍̳̤̰̟̯̤̜͇̪͚̈́̾͂̂̌̑͆̋̎̈́͗͐̅̄̊͐̈́̍͛̆̏͋͒̍̇͑̏̈́͆̇̒̀̎͆̓̽̏͑̊̃̑̓̕͘̕͘͘̚͝͝͝ͅ.̴̨̢̯̳͉̻̣̰̼͍̞̦̺̦̪̜̣̠̻̳̩̜̣̝̲̙̬̑͒̅̇̐͌͑̐̄̇̉̆̋̆͋̓̒̿̽̓͊͊̀̎̾̄̏̄͗͊͐̎̊͌̚͜͜͠͝͝ͅ.̴̨̢̞͇̬̰̦̖͍͖̹̟̯̱̻͙͎͇͇̩̯̩̹̦͕̟͓̱͇̈́̔͌́͆̆͌̔͂͜.̶͔̞͓̜̤̟̺̹͓̺̙̙̗̫̣̥̱̻̭͉͈̌̐͐̃͋̉̍̆̓̓͂̋͒̔̒̓̀̒̽̽͗͌͗̔̇̋͑̎̀͘͘̚͜͜͜͜ͅ.̸̨͕̞͚͎̺̬̟͉̖͚̯̩̼̝͓͙̼̘̼̫̙͕̙̦̪̦̹̤͙̗͔̫͖̥̪͈͍͚̮͉̅̄̓̐̐̉̅͂͌̽̊̐̎̍̽͛͑̄͆͆̑̚̚͘̚͜ͅͅ.̷̨͕̲͎͆̆͌̌̅͒̓̓͊̈́̆̈́͊͐̓̒̈́̽̆̓̍͐̿̍͛̍̾̿̅̉̓͐̒́͘͘͘̕͜͝.̴̡̢̧̨̛̦̬̹͕̬̤̳̩̥̹̫̗̘̪̮̹̠̟̘͕̳̱̰͓̬͕̪̪̻̦͙͇̳̪̭̬̘̥̜͍̖͙̗̞̗̯̳̭̻͚̙̣̣͑̀̉̏͐̂̓̈̓͑͜͜͜͝͠ͅ

̷̡̢̛̳̝̺̠̙̼̯̜̤̜͆͑͊̄̑̄͊̈́͛͗͆͋͛̌̒̄͑̌̿̈́̀͑̓̅̎̽̓̊͐͂̄͗̊̿͌̋͌͆̉̈͛͘͘͝

̸̡̢̧̢̧̡̢̧̨̗̫̝̹̗̤͉̩̟̦̤̼͎̺͎̹̬̦̭͔̼̲͖̦̱̺̹͚͖͍͙͚̳͇̗̖͔̟̯͉̯̯̼͇̱̞̰̗͔̜̩̘͈͌͑͗̄̃̅̓̋͐͛̋̓̍͌̓̍̿̌̄̎͐̈́̍̽̍̀͂̈́̌̽̓͛̍͒̈̓͛͒̌̕͘̚͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͝͝ͅ

Height: 6'1

Age: ???

Enjoys killing and death......the other protagonist to our story :)

The night was young and Angel had _just_ finished with a client. He walked down the stairs, as the chilly air bit at his bare neck, the heels of his thigh-high boots clicking against the concrete. He had changed into the suit Val had given him and just as he thought earlier he did, in fact, feel exposed.

The suit was a rose pink with the sleeves long and a lighter shade than the rest of the suit that was form-fitting and hugged what little curves he had. There was a dip in the front of the suit leaving his chest exposed down to just where his breast would be if he were a woman. A long pair of magenta gloves stretched up to his elbow with the sleeves covering the rest and the flaps of the suit ending lower in the back covering part of the white skirt he wore. The garter beltattached to his boots running up his exposed thigh and under his skirt.

He let out a long sigh as he ran his fingers through his short blonde hair. He reached into his suit to retrieve a cigarette...it was a bad habit but he didn't care. He smelled of sweat, sex, and drugs currently and was beyond tired. Right now he didn't want to go to a bar right after work but rather go home, shower, and call Cherri to see if she wanted to get drunk and crash at his place.

Considering he was gay and his friend bi nothing remotely sexual ever happened between the pair. She was his best friend and it was the type of friend that would fight someone for you while also getting wasted with you only to wake up with a massive hangover.

He glanced at the sky, the moon hanging high in the air. It was full tonight and glowed softly but any stars in the sky were covered up by the city lights that seemed to seep into the stratosphere. Angel reached into his jacket once more to retrieve his lighter, placing the cigarette between his lips as he lit it. He stuffed the lighter back into his pocket and took a long drag of the cigarette, holding the smoke in for a minute and enjoying the fuzzy feeling it gave him before letting it out into the air. He began walking down the sidewalk ignoring any who cat-called him or those who called him such insults like 'slut' or 'whore.' Dressed like this and with the added pink eyeshadow and black eyeliner around his eyes he quite literally did look like a girl. Most men were fooled when they saw him. Sure his movement was relatively nimble and graceful but if any of these horny men stopped for a moment and took a real close look at his body they would realize by the rather dull curves of his hips, his towering height, the flatness of his chest, or the tone of his voice that he was in fact not a woman.

The streets were bustling with the white noise of cars honking and the occasional cursing of a New Yorker who was pissed off about who knows what. Angel drowned it all out, all the noise became just muffled and quiet in his ears. He was used to it all. It wasn't hard to drown it out.

He took another hit of his cigarette and paused in his steps for a moment, tapping his foot against the sidewalk as one arm folded under the one holding the cigarette. His eyes narrowed on some of the alleyways, it was a dumb idea really and normally he would just take the main roads back to his place but he was feeling drained tonight. Valentino had run him through five different clients today and by the fifth and last one he was ready to just fall asleep on that damn bed but Val would skin him alive for such a thing.

With an exasperated sigh, the young blonde trudged towards one of the alleyways. He knew a quicker route back to his apartment through these back-ways since he had taken many times before... but it had been light out during that time. Surely, with his mafia training, he could handle himself if something did happen.

He should have been more aware of the obvious danger that would come with such an idea but his anxiety was dulled by pure exhaustion. Just wanting to get home and lay down on his uncomfortable mattress which right now seemed very welcoming to his tired and sore body.

Deciding on his choice, Angel began walking once more and turned down the alleyway to his right. As expected the alleyway was dark and, as he descended further down the narrowed walls, strategically dodging garbage cans and discarded trash on the ground, the cigarette became his only light source. It's soft orange glow illuminated his face as the sound of the main streets faded the further he got until they became a distant roar.

His heels clicking on the pavement were the only noticeable sounds in the seemingly empty alleyway, echoing and bouncing off the stone walls. He took a left into the back alleys; any light from the main streets vanished, leaving him with only his cigarette to guide him.

Angel could hardly see anything in the dark and would have most likely gotten lost if not for already knowing these back alleys by memory. He stumbled here and there over objects he couldn't see and from experience, he knew not to try and figure out what they were. Everything seemed to go smoothly and he wasn't far from the exit if memory serves him right. Yes, it seemed everything would be fine.

That was until he bumped into something... or someone?

He attempted to move back once he collided with their chest although he didn't get far when his arm was suddenly grabbed and he found himself thrown against one of the walls that made up these back alleys. His cigarette had dropped from his mouth and hit the ground he could barely see the stranger's face but it was illuminated just enough in the pale moonlight for Angel to see their features.

They were male if the jawline and defined facial structure were anything to go off of. Their hair was dark, almost black and an untamed beard covered their scarred face. Their eyes looked almost grey and held a look Angel was all too familiar with.

_Greed_

and 

_Lust_

Normally he wouldn't be phased by these looks but right now he was just annoyed and didn't want to deal with it. "Let me fuckin' go," Angel snapped. This wasn't the first time he'd been manhandled let alone pinned against a wall.

A rough laugh escaped the man's throat as if Angel told him a joke and not a demand to get off him. It occurred to Angel that because he was so tired his voice was slightly strained and because of that it sounded higher meaning he appeared to be a woman to this man..and given the current situation...

That was not a good thing to be.

"What's wrong, doll? Come on stay awhile~" Angel knew that tone too... he had to get out of this situation and now.

He reached his free hand into the pocket of his coat, as fast as he could looking for his gun...but the realization hit him like a freight train. His gun was left at his apartment because Valentino didn't allow weapons at the porn studios. In times like these, he forgot and also cursed the hell out of Valentino for such rules. 

Fuck.

That meant he had to rely on his strength to get him out of this situation, the problem was Angel wasn't very strong. No, he wasn't weak either and when it came down to a fist-fight he could hold his own, but Angel was tired and fatigued from work and his strength was drained. It didn't leave him with many options except for maybe to kick the bastard in the balls.

The jolt of pain coursing through his free arm now pushed against the wall brought his mind back to the current situation. It was then Angel realized both his hands were behind held against the wall with one of the man's hands and the other was going for his skirt lifting it up.

Panic surged through the young blonde and without much thought he swung his knee up right into the man's groin. In reaction to this the man yelled out a few different choice words, none of which were appropriate to repeat and Angel moved away, or at least he tried.

He tried to make a break for the exit while the man was on his knees in pain but was stopped by seemingly another man who didn't look too different from the current one. He too had some sort of aftershave Angel didn't pay too much attention to his overall appearance because he was too busy trying to get away. The man was just scruffy looking to put it simply and it was obvious this perv had an accomplice.

Everything in the next few seconds was a blur, Angel realized he was being grabbed from behind and being held down against the ground with both of these men looking over him with disgustingly lustful grins. Chills ran up Angel's spine as he desperately tried to get them off. Dammit! If he wasn't so tired and drained he would have gotten away or had some chance of getting these two off.

He tried to fight them off by simply squirming under their grip but it only wore him out more. If not for the adrenaline induced fear running through his veins he may have passed out by this point.

All he could at this point was close his eyes and simply pray it would be all over soon...he bit into his lower lip squinting his eyes shut and trying to ignore the hot breaths of the two men above him knowing they were getting closer.

He could feel a hand traveling up his thy and then......

A click.

At first, he thought the click was from his garter but after it sounded once again he realized that it wasn't the sound of his garter being undone...

but by a gun.

A shotgun.

At that point, he opened his eyes thinking that perhaps these two men changed their minds and decided to kill him which was less than desirable for him. He couldn't see much from his position on the ground except for the two men looking at something behind them, their eyes wide in alarm.

Angel tried to crane his neck slightly to see and he swore he was hallucinating when he got a glimpse of the figure in his peripheral vision. A silhouette, almost shadow-like with an almost painfully large grin on their face and large red eyes staring down at them in the moonlights glow, the shotgun held in loading position against the person's torso. 

"Gentlemen, that is no way to treat a lady now is it?" The voice was strangely energetic despite the situation. The men suddenly moved away from the blonde with their hands up in the air. Angel hadn't wasted a moment getting to his feet and booking it past the two men being held at gunpoint. He wasn't sure who this man was, but if he was willing to help then Angel wasn't going to complain. 

He ran as fast as his legs could take him away from the scene and to the nearest exit back to the main streets. He didn't look back or turn back out of fear that perhaps that man would want him all for himself and he wasn't going to take that chance.

As he ran the sound of a gun going off registered in the distance. It was a loud shot that echoed through the air and actually made Angel stop in his tracks for a second to glance over his shoulder in the darkness of the alleyway. He didn't think that man would actually shoot. He shook his head urging himself forward almost to the main streets.

As he neared the streets he heard the gun fire once more and then...

Nothing.

Angel shook his head, the apartment complex was just down the street.

Alastor stood over the now limp bodies as the alleyway was now painted in scarlet. The shotgun was smoking a bit from the back-to-back fire. A twisted and sadistic grin spread across his face as his eyes darted around the area strangely he found himself searching for the girl. He wasn't sure just who that woman was, or how she had gotten into such a situation...but it didn't matter.

She was gone now.

.....so why did he feel so.....

......empty? 

He shook his head, pushing forward nearly to his home; he needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to clarify Angel is a boy in this fanfic Alastor only referred to Angel as a girl because it was dark and he couldn't really see so he assumed they were a girl. 


	3. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel mulls over the mysterious stranger that saved his life. Alastor is visited by an unwanted guest. (I'm not good at chapter summary's sorry)

"What! Angel, you're fucking crazy!" Cherri shouted from across the room. She was sitting on the couch wearing her pink pajamas. The top was a button-down long-sleeved silk shirt with a breast pocket to the right along with the bottoms of the same color and a lovely rose pattern decorating the entirety of it.

Angel was wearing something nearly similar except his pajamas where he had pink and white stripes, they had been a gift from Cherri as he couldn't even afford such things. He normally slept in a T-shirt and shorts but for little sleepovers such as these with his best friend, he made sure to wear it.

Said male was currently in the kitchen, popping some popcorn on the stove. His mocha eyes staring at the aluminum container as it expanded with each pop. As he looked away from the stove his eyes landed on the blonde-haired woman who was looking at his VHS tapes deciding just what movie to pick. He was sure she would choose one of the many horror films he had and he was sure it would be one of the cheesier ones.

"It's nothing, Cherri. Can we please just... not talk about it?" He sighed as he turned back to the container just as it popped, not wanting it to start burning he was quick to turn off the fire below. Cherri was silent for a time, which he hoped meant that she would drop the subject.

Kneeling down he opened one of the lower cupboards of his kitchen which...well wasn't really a kitchen. It was a small portion of the larger room which was the living room. The only thing that separates the two was the mother-of-pearl counters, the inlay chipping away with time. He was honestly surprised the stove worked as well as it did. His apartment wasn't as bad as some of the others in this place but it was far from five stars. Although, he made do with the peeling paint on the walls, leaky faucet, and the occasional yelling through thin walls.

It was a place to call his own and a roof over his head so he didn't complain about it. Besides, it beat constantly fearing that his father would break through the door and beat him for something he may or may not have done. Although his father didn't know where he lived, the fear always seemed to stick with him.  
  


"..gle.....Angel!" The women's flat yelling brought the other from his thoughts finding he was staring at the large bowl he was about to grab.

"Huh?" He hummed, grabbing the bowl before standing and closing the squeaking cupboard door. He placed it on the counter and began pouring the popcorn into the bowl. She was sprawled out on the couch now, laying on her stomach for the time whilst waving one of his VHS tapes in the air as her green eyes dully looked into his own brown, her cheek squished against her hand.

"I said do you wanna watch this?" Not thinking too much on the matter Angel simply waved his hand in the air.

"Yeah, yeah sure," as his mind kept wandering back to the scene from earlier, but not because of the attempted assault strangely enough. No, in fact, it was because of the strange man that had come to his aid... or had he actually come to kill him? He wasn't sure and thinking more on that part of his mind was something he didn't want to do. After all, it wasn't abnormal for his mind to conjure up some twisted and darker path that probably wasn't there so there would be no point in thinking about said path any further.

He wanted to see the man again, but he couldn't find a reason why. What reason was there? He was sure he didn't know him. He didn't recognize his voice unless he was perhaps one of his former clients? But if that were the case why attempt to save him...

None of it made sense and it was just giving the young male a headache.

He turned off the small light in the kitchen before heading over to the living room and falling down at the end of Cherri's legs. "Ouch~ watch it, bitch!" She complained, in a playful manner.

"Move your fat-ass feet, sugar tits." Angel shot back, this sort of thing was common between them.

Angel rested his back against the old green sofa, gifted by Cherri from when he had first moved in, as he allowed his legs to hang off the edge, folding one over the other. "Don't hog all the popcorn fat ass!" Angel shot her a playful glare as the petite woman snatched the bowl from him.

"Ya' gonna be the fat ass if you eat all _my_ fuckin' popcorn," The blonde shot back.

"Yours?" She scoffed, as she stuffed a handful into her mouth. "Here, put this in." She said through a mouth of popcorn as she handed the tape to the blonde. Angel took the tape from her and pushed off the couch to put the VHS in the player. He snatched the remote as he sat back down turning on the small box tv that rested on top of the short entertainment stand. "So who saved you?" Cherri asked over some obnoxiously loud crunching of popcorn.

Angel sighed, "I thought we were dropping this," annoyance and sass laced in its undertones.

Cherri groaned from the other side of the couch, a visible eye roll as she set the bowl down on her stomach, leaning forward. "Can't I just worry about ya'?"

"No." Angel was quick to snap back as he flipped through the channels until it was on the right one to display the movie. As it ran through the pre-recorded commercials the pair continued.

"Look, all I wanna know is who saved ya, that's all." Her body movements betrayed her attempt at sounding passive. He glanced over only to see the girl raising a brow at him, lips turned down in genuine concern despite the casual tone her words carried.

"It was some guy, I don't know who he was... it was too dark to see."

He hoped that maybe she would leave the topic be if he at least gave her that. Of course, considering this was Cherri, that wasn't likely.

"A guy huh?" And that only proved it more. Now Angel was the one to groan, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Cherri..." He warned softly from under his bangs.

"Alright, alright." She said leaning back down against the other side of the couch not wanting to anger her best friend.

Angel, content that she had finally dropped the subject, started to rewind the VHS from their precious time watching the film. As the tape came to the beginning the pair settled in for the movie as his thoughts of the man who saved him plagued his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A mellow piano tune drifted through the halls of the home. The tune carried itself up to the bathroom where a familiar brunette stood in front of the sink as he hummed softly to the tune. Judging on how calm he was, you would never guess his clothing was covered in blood.

Pulling off the brown gloves now stained red, he allowed them to sit in the empty sink, glancing back at the mirror finding a man with a crazed look in his eye. His brown hair was short, the back stopping at the nape of his neck while his bangs hung over at the front. His skin was a warm honey and his eyes were a soft chocolate brown, well normally they'd be. As it stood right now, his irises held a dark almost red glint to them while his lips were turned up into a grin too wide to be comfortable and ached with insanity.

The event that had transpired should have been just another drop in the roaring ocean that was his mind and thoughts... although, for some reason, it stood out amongst the other thoughts. He wasn't exactly sure why it stood out but he assumed perhaps it was due to killing those two men. Nonetheless, the thought would surely fade with time no doubt and just become another dull thought amongst many other crazed ones that constantly screamed within his mind.

He rinsed and picked up his gloves, setting them on top of the sink while he washed the blood from his arms.

Humans, such fragile creatures. While yes, demons were very interesting to toy with, they all seemed to lose hope once they got to hell and their weaknesses became all the more obvious. With humans, most seemed intricate, like a puzzle piece, each hiding their innermost doubts and fears behind a fake smile. It was always interesting to decipher those kinds of humans but for the times when Alastor simply wanted to indulge in a new recipe that required some flesh, well, all he had to do was go to the nearest bar and seduce any lady of his choosing. They all seemed to flock to him easily, not always women but men on rare occasions.

Those types of humans were boring to him, but they made for easy prey and a quick meal.

He couldn't help but wonder about that poor damsel he saved, what category would she fall into? Would she flock to him like a mindless sheep, only to be gutted like one too...

Or would she have a brain and not be so quick to jump at the chance.

He shook his head, clearing the thought from his mind as he turned off the water. Ah, he would have to wash these clothes. Bloodstains were so hard to get out... he glanced behind to the marble shower as he hummed lowly. "Yes, I suppose that will do." Alastor had said to himself as he turned back towards the mirror and began unbuttoning the brown vest covered in blood. He removed it, setting it on the floor of his bathroom, just as he was about to undo the white...well, red now...button-down shirt he saw a red glint in the mirror. A very familiar one. As he looked closer he chuckled once the being came into view in the mirror.

A tall pale creature whose grin was large, showing an arrangement of dagger-like teeth, hollow eyes stared directly at him, finely dressed in a dark-red dress with a hat resting on top of their pale hair.

"Well what a splendid surprise," Alastor said cheerfully despite not meaning his words as he looked over his shoulder getting a full view of the creature now who nearly bumped their head on his ceiling. They far towered over him, well, in this form at least. The creature's grin seemed to soften slightly as they let out a delighted laugh of their own.

"Oh Alastor, there ya' are. I was wonderin' where you scurried off to..you've been gone for a bit now haven't ya?" Alastor only hummed softly, halting on undoing his remaining shirt as he did not exactly want an audience. He turned to the demon, still covered in blood but she hadn't seemed to mind.

"Yes I suppose, although it is quite fun you should really try it." She scoffed at his words waving a hand at him.

"Parading around as a human again? Al, sweetheart, do ya' even know how much trouble you could get into if Lucifer caught you doin' this?" Another low hum before he shrugged.

"I honestly couldn't care less my dear, haha!" He paused leaning against his sink as he continued. "Besides Rosie my dear, you are also here are you not? Surely that warrants you getting into some trouble of your own."

The female demon stuck her chin up slightly in a snooty manner. "I'm only here to make sure you ain't getting into trouble."   
  
  


"While that is rather thoughtful of you, I assure you I am perfectly fine. I am not incapable of easily killing in this form." Rosie sat down on the edge of the tub as she hummed to herself along with the piano music that drifted through the halls. Her action was less than desirable for Alastor who had wanted her to leave and simply wash off before heading downstairs to possibly read a book.   
  
  
  


"Are ya' sure you came here to just kill humans Alastor?" The brunette crossed his arms as he raised a brow, the smile on his lips tightening a bit.

"Of course, why else would I be here." The statement was not really a question but rather a subtle warning to drop the subject. Although, Rosie didn't seem to catch that as she clapped her hands together and a small black notebook appeared with a red rose engraved into it. Alastor only watched, mildly annoyed as she flipped through the pages. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy her company, but rather he simply desired to be alone for the time being and her weekly 'check-ins' with him were beginning to wane on him.  
  


"You've been here for a month Alastor. The last time you actually returned to hell was a few days ago and that was just to do that all day broadcast to ensure your reputation was maintained." Alastor's eyes narrowed as he drummed his fingers against the inside of his arm.

"Yes and your point?" Rosie paused for a moment sensing the man's slight irritation. She clapped her hands once more dismissing the book as it vanished into thin air.

"Are ya' sure you ain't here because of that dream you had last month?" She finally said what she'd been beating around at. Alastor's jaw visibly clenched at the mention of it. It was a strange dream he had and couldn't seem to forget it. It was strange because Alastor did not have dreams, much less vivid ones.   
  


He had been in a void of darkness with the outline of his own body illuminated with a soft red glow while the insides were covered in the same blackness that filled the void. He had just been sitting in the darkness...alone. But, some time had passed and another figure emerged from the outskirts of the void, their body outlined in a bright and vibrant pink glow...they were tall and slim but held some curves to them so he was unable to tell if the pink silhouette was, in fact, male or female.

The strangest thing...their form did not appear strange like any demon but more so...  
  
  
  
  
  


_Human._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He had awoken that night cold despite his blazing surroundings, he had realized the cold feeling was not coming from his room but his chest....his heart.... It was a feeling....feeling something missing...  
  


_...someone_... missing...

...a feeling he hadn't felt in a long, long time...  
  
  
  


"What are you implying Rosie." Alastor spoke up after a few minutes of silence resting his hands behind him as they gripped the sink. Rosie stood now hands folded in front of her as they rested near her hips.

"Ya' neva did find dat soul mate. Are ya' sure you ain't just lookin' for them now since ya had that dream?" The brim of the sink visibly cracked under Alastor's grip once those words left the female demon's mouth. His head hung low and a sudden buzzing sound filled the household the soothing sound of a piano cutting out suddenly.   
  


**"I̵̳̍̊͐͒̆͆̊̒̚͠ ̶̤̘̮̦̘͊͛̾͐́ͅd̵̳̮̤͇̮͓̀͛̊̾̍͊̏̾̐̐̕͝o̴̡͓͔͓̝̻͓̪̜͙͕̼͑̂̾̔̏̓̎͘͜ͅ ̶̛̬̫͑̅͛͆̅̄͘̚ͅn̷̞͖̙͉̤̲̯̜͔̩̥̊̿͛̊͂̽͋̌ő̴̺̞̊̄̈͒̀͑̊̏͗̐͊͗͠ţ̵͇̗͖̍̉̓̈́̇͝ ̶͕̳̱̈́̈͌n̵̪̞̞̖̭̝̠̕ͅè̴͇̹̳͖̮̝̖̯̥͚̺̯͛ͅe̴̢̼̠͖̫̮͚͖̘̼̠̠̒̌ͅd̴͎̙̪̟̠̯̓͛̈́̄̆͌͆̐̆̋͘͠͠ ̵̡̩̩̭͇̭̜̦͕͖͗̉̓̌̒̄̕̕s̴̭̙̺̘̭͔̗̼̜̠̗̹͔̓̂̈́̂̂̀̐̒͜ȗ̴̧̙̼̘̝̟ͅc̷͍͉͖͓̤̹̘͇͎̉̊͑̓̔̓̊h̷͍͓͐̎̽͋̇̔̈́̈́͝ ̴̞̙̪͊̆͌̿͐̿ä̷̢̘̙͖̟̼̣͍̯̮̺̝̳́̅̒͘ ̶̛̤̱̟̹͓̙̭̄̊̌̂̕f̶̨̛̩̤͈͈̹̰̻̲͙̼͈͈̤̽̍̃͛͂u̷̡̪̻̜̖͙͉̞̜͈͋̋͒͜͜͜͝t̷̢̨̞͈̙̠̠͍̙͉̣̯̆̾͑͆͒͗̃̅̄͒i̸̻͌̿̀̆̈́̾͑̓̀̚͝͝l̷̳̻͗̃̿͌̐̈̈̓̈́͝e̸̲̩̫̩͍̖͉̖͚̬͍̋ ̴̼̣̙̈͝ţ̸͈̯͓̗͈̩̤̙̀͂͋͑̽̓͑̏̐͘ḧ̸͙̣́i̵̪̥̹̫͗͐̂͋̈̓̒̄̑̆͂͊͠ͅn̵̰̮̍́̂̈́̒̂̉͋g̷̤̖͎̯͚̖̭͉̏̓́̇̔͆̎̚̕̚͝."**   
  


The familiar static broke from his throat causing his words to be muffled and static-filled... a dark aura suddenly filled the bathroom and Rosie knew she had hit a nerve. Her own smile turned down under the weight of Alastor's sudden and wide grin.

"Your right sweetie you don't. You're the all-powerful radio demon, you can get anyone you desire and do whateva you want." Alastor turned away from her, facing the sink now as the loud buzzing sound began to die down and the soft mellow sound of the piano slowly seeped back into the background.

"...Yes, that is correct I suppose." He muttered, his human voice returning to normal and dropping that radio filter but still holding a proper tone of sorts.

Rosie raised from behind him, "Well if you ever desire someone, my offer still stands, sweet pea." Ah yes, that offer. The offer she proposed over a year ago about having a nice candlelit dinner, just the two of them. Alastor knew as well as her that the invitation wasn't simply to chit chat among friends but rather, to become acquitted in a more romantic setting.

While he hadn't fully disclosed the option he wasn't interested in it for the time being. He wasn't interested in being with anyone right now, even someone as well mannered and proper as Rosie who, surprisingly, wasn't even his type.  
  
  
  


She was proper and well mannered and well...  
  
  
  
  
  


_Easy._   
  
  
  
  
  


And easy was boring, Alastor didn't like boring.

"Yes, I am aware," Alastor said flatly, eyes looking into the silver-backed mirror as Rosie only nodded, not hurt by him politely shooting her down once more. Just being friends with Alastor was enough for her even if he never gave her an answer.

"Well, I'll leave ya' to it. Stay safe then." Alastor glanced at the mirror watching at the women waved to him and in the blink of an eye, she was gone...no trace of her ever being there.   
  
  
  


The brunette sighed, happy that he was finally alone once again. He made quick work of undoing the buttons on his once-white shirt and removing it. Damn it. The blood had already dried. That wouldn't make washing it any easier.

As he now stood there shirtless he stared at himself in the mirror, his eyes trailing in the mirror and looking at his chest, or more specifically, the mark that lay just under it.

The mark that signified who his soulmate was, or rather, it was supposed to at least hint at it. A mark meant for that missing piece so when their souls were bonded and his soulmate touched the mark it would confirm that indeed that person was the one.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


What a foolish thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The mark was a silhouette of a spider but the color was not black, but rather a light pink. The legs were long and sharp at the ends and back of the spider mark curved almost into a heart. The mark was the size of a quarter and was just under his collarbone. He glared at the mark in the mirror, he had tried several times to remove it, even by carving it out himself. When he was alive he would often attempt to scar the area but any scars left on the mark healed, and after death, he tried to even carve the damned mark out as it still appeared even on his demonic self.   
  
  
  
  
  


It always came with the fucking mark still there.   
  
  
  
  
  


It has been a useless endeavor and he long since gave up trying to rid himself of it... so he just gave up.

Rosie's words lingered in his head as he finished undressing to clean himself off this blood and he found himself... questioning his actions.

Was he truly here to kill these humans just for fun because demons were so easy to break? Or was he looking for his soulmate, and refused to admit it to himself.   
  
  
  


He shook his head, dismissing the thought. He was likely overthinking this as he did most other things. Rosie was simply hypothesizing the reasoning for his actions and had no real proof and there was no reason why she would be right.

He was simply here for his own enjoyment. Yes. That's all it was.

He finished undressing and began to shower, set on washing away the previous conversation from his mind with the hot water.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Soulmates... his mind was soured just to the idea of there being someone out there able to match him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There was nobody out there for him, he had little faith in it. He couldn't imagine someone caring for someone like him...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He was alone and had learned to like it that way...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


For who could love someone like him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thanks for reading -


	4. Fate is funny like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked up and to his right at the last booth in the far corner of the diner...a young male sat there alone.

Darkness.

That was the best way Angel could describe it, in every direction he looked was darkness. It was as if he'd been thrown into a void with no way out, he pushed off the ground looking down at his hands, only able to see the outline of his own body and that was because it was glowing... glowing pink.

He looked upward panicked. He didn't like the darkness, in fact, _he hated it._

He walked around the abyss for what seemed like hours, maybe even days, he wasn't sure. It seemed like such a long time. Everything looked the same and every direction seemed to be infinite. He was close to giving up and simply tried to wait it out but something was pulling him further into the darkness. He frantically glanced around his surroundings trying to find something. Anything. When in the distance something caught his eye a sort of... red dot? A spark?

As it got closer he could see it was the outline of a person glowing red while the rest of their being appeared as black as the void around them, leaving their face hidden. They were taller than him and their body shape looked masculine.

Angel's breath hitched in his throat as a hand came forward, held out to him almost in an invitation. Angel eyed the hand nervously and for some strange reason...his heart was racing, he could feel every beat it made against his chest. He could feel it in his ears and...

...His soul. 

He felt scared, although... tempted all the same. Almost like every part of his being was telling him to reach out for the hand that was still outstretched to him. His eyes traced up the red silhouetted arm as a dark and blank face stared down at him holding no emotion. Angel shakingly raised a hand and watched as it shakingly hovered over the others...

...He dropped his hand into the others...

...And opened his eyes...

Only to find himself in his living room...

A dream... that's all it was.

_Just a stupid little dream._

Angel looked over to his right finding Cherri asleep on his couch like she usually was when staying over at his place. Sure, he had a less than comfortable mattress as the only thing in his room but he more often than not fell asleep here on the couch with Cherri. He ran a hand through his hair as a long sigh escaped his chapped lips, his body aching from the uncomfortable position he fell asleep in. Yes, having his legs hanging off the couch and his neck against the back was less than desirable for sleep.

But right now, that was the last thing on his mind...his mind was still reeling from that dream that he could hardly recall now. His heart was still climbing down so he supposed image was a nightmare of some sort. He could only recall reaching out for someone's hand who was outlined in a red glow and then how abruptly it ended as soon as their hands touched.

In a sense, it was like waving a bag of cocaine in front of his face only to rip it away when he tried to reach for it.

It was teasing, but in a very cruel way.

Normally such dreams where a lot like alcohol, drugs or sex to him...they only mattered in the moment and when it was over he didn't care about it. But this dream? It left him feeling strange....wanting more. He wasn't sure why, but he felt annoyed that it had ended so quickly, it could have been blamed on the alcohol he and Cherri drank last night but he awoke with a feint and fleeting warm feeling in his chest..more specifically on his hip...he would have blamed it on morning wood but, well he felt fine in that regard. Besides, he knew his mark was located on his hip...right where that warm feeling was coming from.

Thinking on it now, he wanted to check it...nothing in all these years had happened having to do with his mark. This was the first time anything happened and it was after such a strange dream? Granted he had strange dreams before after drinking but none of them had been like that nor left him feeling warm like this.

He pushed off the old sofa careful not to wake the snoring Cherri who was draped across the couch, her head nearly falling off the edge. Angel brought a hand up to conceal his laughter as to not wake her.

He turned and walked down the small hallway turning to the first door on his left and heading into the bathroom. The bathroom was just as shitty looking at the rest of the place. It was big enough for just one person and having another in here would be a tight squeeze. The toilet was seated next to the sink with a standing shower to the right of the sink and a sliding door to close when showering. The sink was leaky and the tiled floors and part of the wall were cracked in various areas. The entire room aside from a portion of the wall (an artistic choice?) was turquoise while the other part of the wall was white...It was too much of one color for Angel's choice. If he had a say he'd paint it pink but he didn't have enough money to paint it nor was he allowed.

He flipped the only switch on in the room, that being the small light above the mirror sticking out. If you didn't watch it you might hit your head on the damn thing.

Angel closed the door and locked it making sure Cherri didn't walk in on him like the various times he had before. He stepped in front of the mirror moving back against the wall so he could see at least down to his hips into the mirror. He pulled quickly unbuttoned his pajama shirt and pulled it over his head before laying that on the sink. He could already see the small red mark peeking out a bit but he wanted to fully see it to check.

He grabbed the hem of his pants and pulled it down a bit until his hip bone was exposed on the right side and he was able to see it. His mark was a strange one indeed...it hadn't actually fully formed until he was 12.

The mark was of a deer, or more specifically a buck it was standing tall and looking to it's left. It's antlers were tall and stretched out in various directions and always ended in a very sharp point, sharp enough to stab someone. The mark itself was a silhouette but it was red, not black.

Nothing seemed off about it as Angel stared into the mirror looking at it...it wasn't glowing or anything like he imagined. But what was he supposed to expect? He didn't even touch the damn thing let alone look at it half the damn time...he just ignored it. The only annoyance it really brought was the times he was working with clients and they touched his mark and the usual jolt of pain wouldn't be far after that. The pain was always sudden but painful nonetheless, think of it like being stabbed right in the heart except there was no lasting pain after that, just like being pinched but with a knife to the heart.

It was a major turnoff for those clients (except for the ones who were into that shit) and he always got yelled at by Val and sometimes more for it. He really didn't understand what the hell was up with the mark, the few times Cherri touched in nothing ever happened.

Angel shook his head...he had a bit of time before he had to go to work later this evening and he wanted to look into this. It may seem dumb, especially by Angel's standards, who was never one to really question things and just go with it...but when it came to soulmates...you always looked into it, or...at least that's what his mother had told him.

...He missed her. 

He grabbed his shirt not bothering to put it back on, Cherri had seen him naked plenty of times so if she was awake seeing him shirtless wouldn't be any different. He walked out of the bathroom and headed across the hall to his room..as he entered his bedroom which - wasn't much bigger than his living room - he glanced at the clock that softly ticked above his desk. 

_10:30 AM_

Is what the clock read...

Valentino would usually call him around seven but that was if the man wasn't money hungry or low on workers at the time. If Angel was lucky he would be able to have most of the day to himself before Valentino called. 

_(A/N: So in the 1950's they didn't really have mobile phones, they only had rotary phones which were home phones essentially. Because this fact will be less than helpful in the story and they'll need mobile phones later in the book we're going to say that at this point in time the only mobile phones available were flip phones in this universe. You may also see this with other things like hair color, clothing ect.)_

The blonde moved over to his closet in an effort to find something somewhat decent...He decided to dress a bit more casual since he wasn't going to work yet. He settled on a pink sweater, some black jeans, and the black knee-high boots from his suit because he actually did like them. He may or may not get beat up for his clothing choice but he didn't care, it wasn't like his body wasn't already used to such a thing.

He grabbed the brush off his dresser and ran it through his messy hair a few times before deeming it presentable. He walked out of his room and back into the main area where he found Cherri already sitting up, rubbing her head, and probably trying to remember where she was again. 

" 'Bout time you got up." Angel said walking into the room, he came to a stop beside the couch as he looked down at the woman. Her hair was messy and her clothes were wrinkled, she rubbed her eyes before looking up at him with groggy eyes.

"Oh shuddup." She mumbled before getting up from the couch. "It ain't like you haven't been asleep 'til 2 in the afternoon sometimes." She paused, noticing Angel's clothing. "Ya' goin' out?"

  
"Yeah, I need to go check somethin' out." Angel said going into the kitchen and brewing some coffee. Cherri stared at him quizzically as she stretched her arms out in an effort to wake up.

"What ya' mean?" Angel turned and leaned against the marble counters looking at her from the kitchen.

"I had a weird dream last night and I think it has somethin' to do with my mark. It's buggin' me so I'm gonna take a swing at the library, see if there are any good books that'll make sense of it." The man paused, finding Cherri staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing..it's just, you? In a library?" Angel rolled his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Oh fuck off. You ain't gettin' any coffee now." Cherri walked into the kitchen placing her hands on her hips.

"I'll fuckin' fight ya for that coffee bitch." Angel smirked as if to say 'try it'.

"All I'm sayin' is that it's a lil' strange, you wanting to look into somethin' like this. You've neva' been interested in it before so why start now?" Angel turned opening one of the squeaky cupboards above and taking out two coffee cups. One pink with the words _'bad bitch'_ on it and the other a white one with a Cherri on the front.

He set them both down and began pouring the coffee in the both of them with his back turned to the other. "Maybe it is, but I never had a dream like _that_ before. I got some time today anyway so I figured...why not." He put the coffee kettle back and walked over to his old fridge opening the bottom part up. He leaned down and frowned looking inside, only a loaf of bread, a gallon of milk and a half-used jar of jelly was in the damned thing. He sighed as he reached for the small milk jug and stood up closing the fridge door. 

_Sandwiches again tonight._

The thought passed by briefly before pouring the milk into the two glasses and gave it a stir. "Well, if ya' really interested in it then...ya' mind if I tag along?" Angel had a soft smile on his lips as he turned and handed the cherry mug to Cherri. She gave a brief 'thanks' and took a sip immediately perking up at the caffeine.

"I actually wanted ya' to. I fuckin' hate walking to these places." Cherri laughed taking another sip as Angel did the same with his coffee. He closed his eyes for a moment just enjoying the warmth it brought...he wished he could feel like that all the time. Warm.

"You just love me for my car." Cherri teased as she walked back into the other room.

"Maybe I do. Until I can afford my own." Angel said, grumbling at that last part. Cherri visibly deflated when he mentioned it..not that she didn't want to hear it but that she was worried. Honestly, if it wasn't for the women always bringing over shit and forcing it into Angel's fridge despite the man protesting she was sure he would have starved by now.

She set her mug down on his coffee table as she sat down on the couch, Angel came over to join her taking the seat beside her and still held his cup. "I told ya' stop workin' for that jackass of a father and come work for my pa. He pays real' good and he's actually really nice." Her father really was nice, he had met the man a few times already.

He had even allowed Angel to go with him and Cherri on some missions and would actually pay him for it even if he said it wasn't necessary. Honestly, he wished he was born into that family, the only good part about his own family was Molly and well, ...his mother. But, she wasn't around anymore.

"You know I can't." Angel replied, somewhat irritated not because of the offer that both Cherri and her father had given him multiple times, and the one that still stood...but because he knew he couldn't. Those jobs he had done with Cherri had been confidential and if his father had found out about it he would have gotten much worse than what Valentino could ever dish out.

Cherri sighed as she picked up her coffee and took another sip of it. "...So what kinda book are you lookin' to get?" She offered, trying to change the subject seeing as Angel was clearly bothered by it. He seemed to relax a bit by her words while taking another drink of his coffee.

"I dunno' somethin' about soulmates or some shit." Cherri laughed at the vagueness.

"Alright well, we betta' head out now then. I'll probably need to do some shit later anyway." Angel nodded, throwing back the rest of his coffee like it wasn't steaming.

"Okay, but uh. Are you going in that?" Angel said, pointing to Cherri's pajamas. He laughed when she realized.

"Oh fuck! Where are my clothes." She said and quickly drank the rest of her coffee.

"My room." Angel said standing up and collecting both mugs, heading over to the kitchen to put them in the sink. "Hurry up slow ass!" Angel yelled as she ran past him to his room.

"Oh shut up!" She yelled from his room and earned a laugh from him.

The library was a place Angel rarely ever visited as an adult for a lot of reasons. One of these reasons was mainly a lack of time and the memories associated with libraries. More specifically this one...It was one he had always gone to as a child with his sister and mother. The library was basically two large rooms and it was definitely one of the smaller ones in the town but Angel seemed to be fond of it nonetheless.

The first room held the front desk with a woman that looked much older, like someone's grandma. She was tending to some books either scanning them or organizing them onto a cart. A few chairs sat against the wall for likely those who were waiting to check out their books.

Walking through an arch the pair walked into the main room. The floors were checkered black and white compared to the wooden floors in the first room. By the window lay a few round tables and chairs, a few people were reading at the tables...Bookshelves lined the walls holding thousands of books of different titles and genres. A few bookshelves filled the left side of the room and a large sign sat atop the oak bookshelves. 

The sign read, 

_'History of Soul Mates'_. 

Angel stood in the archway for a moment simply staring at the sign as his fingers nervously knotted the hem of his shirt in his fingers. 

_I wanna read this one Ma!_

_You sure are eager about this kinda stuff huh?_

Angel sighed, bringing a hand up to hold his head...

"Is something wrong?" Cherri asked from behind, noticing the man's action.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The male answered walking forward towards the bookshelf and pushing down his fear. Truth be told he had wanted to just walk out of this library and run in the opposite direction from this bookshelf...from the topic of soul mates. Ever Since the day she'd passed he hadn't believed in soulmates anymore or in life itself.

He found himself standing in front of the bookshelf, his arms folded over his chest as his eyes stared at the assortment of books on display. There were so many titles from 'Your mark' to 'Meeting your soulmate'.

Angel groaned as he looked at the books... "I'm gonna go grab a book from the cooking section." Cherri announced. Angel turned to look at her with a raised brow. 

"Since when do you cook?" Cherri shrugged.

"It's useful...especially if you need to poison someone." Angel rolled his eyes as he watched her walk off to one of the far walls. Angel turned back to the shelves in search of an appropriate book. None of the books seemed to be what he was looking for so he walked over to the other side of the shelf pointed away from the open area of the library. He ran a finger across the books until his nail stopped on one near the middle. The title had read,

_'Soulmate signs'_

Angel reached for the book pulling it out of it's spot as he looked at the cover. It was a picture of a heart in black and white with two strings curling around it. He opened the book to the first page and looked at the table of contents. He flipped to the middle of the book after getting the page number and landed on one of the chapters titled 'Soulmate dreaming'. Angel sighed, shamefully. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually opened a book...

He leaned against the bookshelf behind him and began to scan over the page...Most of it was gibberish to him and he glossed over it...although he read a bit slower when he came across the paragraph... 

_Soulmate dreams can come in many forms...when someone dreams of their soulmate for the first time it is usually depicted in silhouettes of that person with the colors of their strings outlining their person. Naturally, people who have gone through this have stated they never remembered what the person looked like. This is due to the strings of fate keeping that person hidden from you but allows you to remember little details about them. This is how the strings guide you. Over time the dreams one has about their soulmate become more vivid and you are able to remember more the closer your souls are to bonding together.  
_

Angel clicked his tongue...the information wasn't exactly helpful. Yes, it answered his question about the dream being related to his mark...but now he had more questions. Why now this late...was this a bad thing...was it a good thing? Should he be worried? Did he even want these dreams, did he even want to know who his soulmate was?

These books were based on people and their experiences with soulmates...and apparently, according to this book...these dreams weren't going to stop whether he liked it or not.

"Well, this was a waste of time..." Angel muttered putting the book back where it belonged. Maybe it would help someone else out who was actually looking for their soulmate...but he hadn't wanted to see them. He wasn't sure he wanted to...why did he need a soulmate? He had gone on perfectly fine without them during all this time so why would he need them now.

Angel sighed, turning and heading out of the aisle...well he had meant to but ended up running into someone's chest. "Watch where ya fuckin' goin' ..." Angel muttered stepping back...he looked up only to be met by a man scowling at him.

"Another fucking faggot..." the man muttered shoving Angel away. He had said it low enough for Angel to hear it and no one else. Angel crossed his arms looking up at the man. "This towns gone to shit because of _sick_ people like you." The man rolled his eyes.

"How 'bout ya' do yourself a favor and go fuck yourself. If I wanted to hear some shitty insults I woulda gone to the nearest bar." The man smacked his lips before turning away. Before he had actually walked away he spat,

"Whores like you don't have soulmates." He walked away with that leaving Angel wanting to tear the entire bookcase apart and every book on them. Honestly, he himself wasn't too sure he had a soulmate or if he believed he did, even with these 'signs'. But he didn't like whenever people blamed people like him for the city and its state, it was shitty to begin with.

Angel glanced at the book once more that remained on the shelf...before walking away in search of Cherri.

Cherri checked out her book and when Angel was asked about his findings he had only answered with an "Eh, no luck." He didn't want to talk about it, or this soulmate shit. All of it just left a sour taste in his mouth that he was barely able to stand. 

Unfortunately for Angel, Valentino had called in for him earlier than he would have liked. He had to be there by 3:00 pm and it was 2:00 right now...His establishment (if you could call it that) was across town and it would take quite a bit to get there...if he was lucky he would get there in time. 

"I can wack him for ya'. Just let me get my gun." Cherri said as she pulled the car into the parking lot. By her tone, Angel knew she was serious.

Honestly, he wanted to tell her to 'go ahead' but he wasn't sure if it was his fear towards the man, of Cherri getting hurt or Stockholm syndrome that he felt it was a bad idea and found himself saying "Nah ya don' wanna piss of Val." This wasn't the first time Cherri had heard this answer from the young male and knew it wouldn't be the last time they would be having this conversation or that she'd hear that answer.

"Fine, but if ya change your mind-"

"I'll let you know." Angel said, finishing the women's sentence for her. Cherri nodded despite not believing his words, she wouldn't press the subject as Angel would usually snap about it or suggest they drop it immediately. It frustrated her at times and honestly, she just wished he'd let her protect him like he did half the time for everyone else. It was obvious he had trust issues when it came to his real self because believe it or not there was more to the man than just sex appeal and being a prostitute.

They pulled into the parking lot of one of the local diners in town. There were a few cars parked in the parking lot. The roof of the building was a dark red with lights running around the trimming of it, although they were turned off since it was still daylight out. The rest of the building was white with large round windows covering each wall looking into the diner.

Angel sighed as he looked at the diner through the window of Cherri's red and white Nash Cosmopolitan. He remembered this place too...he shook his head not wanting to think too much about it. He had just come here to grab a coffee to go and drink it on the way to Valentino's...he felt tired, that was the last thing he needed, especially working under the man.

"Tryna be a 'lil quick. My pa wants me at his agency soon." Angel nodded before opening the car door and slipping out.

"I won't be long." Angel said leaning down to the window for a brief moment.

"Mhm." Cherri hummed and Angel walked off to the front entrance of the diner. He usually stopped here when he needed a coffee because, surprisingly, the coffees at this diner were actually really good. He pulled back the glass doors, with the chiming of the bell, a soft jazz floating around the establishment, the smell of fresh coffee being brewed and food being cooked, and some woman behind the counter calling out 'welcome' it gave it a sort of warm feeling that the rest of the town seemed to lack. Did it ever have it in the first place? 

"Ah Angel, good to see you again kiddo." An elderly woman called from behind the counter. Her honey-blonde hair was tied back into a cute little bun with a red hairband to keep her bangs back. Wrinkles shaped her mouth and a bit around her eyes but it wasn't enough to make her look old but rather, just left her looking warm and motherly. She wore a plain blue dress with a collar that was buttoned up and a pink apron on the front of the dress. Pale wrinkled skin contrasted nicely with soft green eyes and her red lips turned up into a gentle smile.

She leaned against the red counter watching as the young man she knew all too well walked up to greet her on the other side. "Heya Joy, you ain't aged since the last time I saw ya." Her name wasn't actually Joy but that was what everyone called her because that was what she was to be around.

Angel found a smile tugging at his lips as he leaned against the counter. The women chuckled at his fruitless compliment. "How have you been kiddo?" Angel shrugged, brushing some hair away from his brown eyes.

"Eh, I'd be lyin' if I said my life was all sunshine and rainbows."

"Yeah, I hear ya on that. Life ain't gettin' any easier here. You best be careful there been a lot of murders goin' around lately. Some girl was just discovered last night in an alleyway, a poor girl was stabbed in the throat." The thought of death or killing others hadn't bothered him in the slightest. He did work for a mob boss after all and killing was nothing new to him...he had blood on his hands and he wasn't ashamed of it. While Joy had known that Angel was gay, and a prostitute she didn't know about him being in the mafia and wanted to keep it that way.

"Listen I uh, can't stay long." Angel brought up remembering Cherri was outside waiting on him and by that extension, Valentino who wasn't so patient. He was lucky the man just wanted him to come in for a photo shoot, which meant he didn't need to go home and change. They would change him into whatever there...his own concern was that they would probably toss his favorite sweater away as they always did with his normal clothes. They knew better than to do that with the suit. If anything they would leave the boots alone...

Joy laughed as she tapped the counter with her fingertip and stood up straight. "Yeah, I figured. You never seem to have time for yourself, always busy doin' stuff for that boss of yours." Angel rubbed the back of his neck anxiously trying to find a response. When he couldn't Joy just tapped the man's shoulder and shook her head. "I'll be right back with your coffee."

Angel sighed, as she walked away, feeling a bit sorry. He'd known the women since he was young, he and Molly both. She was a close friend of his mothers and almost like a second mom...so he felt bad when she said such things like that. One of these days he would try to make some time to just come into the diner and not order a coffee and go, but maybe just sit at the counter and bullshit about life with her. 

Unfortunately, that day wasn't today.

Angel's coffee was a bit more difficult to make than the usual so he knew it would take a few minutes. Knowing that he pushed off the counter as his eyes glanced at the end of the room to the jukebox playing that soft jazz tune...He smiled as he walked over to it pausing once he found himself in front of it.

He glanced through the glass at the record spinning in place and found himself humming along to the tune...

...But as he stared more into the glass something in the corner of it caught his eyes. 

He looked up and to his right at the last booth in the far corner of the diner...a young male sat there alone. He was a brunette and looked mixed to some extent, he was writing something down in a notebook while a mug of coffee was neglected to his side. He stood out from the rest, he was sharply dressed in a red vest, a white dress shirt, black pants, a tie, and some brown dress shoes. A pair of glasses rested on his face as soft brown eyes looked through them...He was also humming along to the tune of the jukebox.

But all of those details were small for Angel, the thing that had caught that attention was the smile spreading across the man's face...Nobody really smiled anymore in this town so that was alarming enough, but something about him had felt... _familiar._

Angel hadn't realized he was staring so when the brunette actually paused and looked up at him Angel jolted in alarm. The man was looking quizzically at him for a moment and the two strangers just exchanged a look before Angel looked away slightly embarrassed.

"You look...familiar." Angel finally muttered. The man raised a brow as a hand moved to rest on the page he'd been writing on.

"Well, I cannot say I remember us meeting." Upon hearing that voice Angel's eyes widened.

With Angel turning around, a hand being pressed to the table and the brunette's personal space being invaded he looked startled.

"You're the guy who saved me!" Angel said a bit too loud. The man knitted his brows together in confusion as he leaned back against the booth backing away from the sudden blonde-haired person annoyingly invading his space. A few eyes looked at them curiously, something the brunette did not like. The last thing he needed was attention on him.

"Would you lower your voice? This is a diner, not a bar." The man said quickly a hint of aggression in his words. A finger came to the front of Angel's chest and he found himself being pushed away out of the other brunette's space. "It is quite rude to invade others' space." The man said brushing some invisible dust off his vest. "I am unsure what you are talking about. I do not recall ever seeing you, much less meeting you."

Angel frowned, worried that this man wasn't the guy who saved him...but he was so sure by that smile. He didn't care normally if he made a fool of himself or made a scene in a public place but he didn't like doing that in Joy's diner. It just felt...rude.

Angel sat down from across the male, inviting himself to and the brunette smile only seemed to grow slightly as his left eye twitched for a second. Angel leaned on the table looking at the other for a moment. "Last night...did you shoot two people in an alleyway?" Angel said, whispering this time. The brunette started before promptly closing his notebook and placing his arms over it.

"Shoot? What a dreadfully awful thing to do. I would never end another's life." His words sounded genuine and so did that charming smile but something stirred in Angel's gut telling him otherwise. He didn't look like a killer...but who ever did?

He wasn't sure what prompted him to say it, but he found himself saying the words before he could stop himself. "Look, I kill people for a livin' I ain't some cop and I ain't gonna turn you in." Angel paused, a slight shiver running up his spine as those brown soft brown eyes seemed to change into something...darker. The man seemed to have a whole different aura around him.

The brunette slowly leaned forward, his lips spreading into a large grin as his eyes looked into Angel's, he knew that look...it was the look of someone who'd lost their mind. He jolted when he felt a sudden hand on his shoulder, the grip was tight and it hurt his shoulder almost popping it.

"What _business_ do you have with such information?" Angel felt himself shrink under the invisible dark presence looming over the booth. Fear wasn't anything new to him, he ran into it when it came to Valentino and his father, but he never encountered it so quickly and with a stranger no less.

For once, he felt the need to keep his guard up if just for his own safety.

"I was almost... _attacked..._ last night. Some guy came to save me." Angel paused somehow finding the courage to look the other in the eyes, they still held a strange look. "I wanna know why that guy saved me, cause people don' do that shit 'round here."

The brunette finally reeled back, removing his hand and the air seemed to lift with the gesture, Angel found himself actually taking a breath of air.

"Ah, well it was the gentlemanly thing to do." Angel had to take a moment to process the sudden change. He seemed calm and relaxed, gentlemanly, and charming once again. Had he imagined that whole thing?

"So it was you." Angel asked, just to clarify.

"Yes, it was indeed me who came to your aid." The man said sitting back against the booth, folding one leg over the other while his gloved hands rested on his knees. His smile was subtle and welcoming once more. The gentlemen paused, eyes glancing over the other's face, shoulders, and chest area. "Ah I see you are a male then. I do apologize it was rather...difficult to see."

Angel shrugged. "I'm surprised you can tell so easily, most guys can't even figure it out." The brunette tapped a fingertip to the table as he hummed.

"Yes well, a woman's shoulders are less broad than yours, your jawline is much too defined and your chest -while roundish- has some sturdiness to it indicating that you are most likely a male."

Angel found a smile creeping up onto his lips, his usual smile which wasn't a real one but the one he always gave to his clients. His mind had dismissed the small exchange between them as just his mind playing tricks on him, and that the man wasn't as threatening as he appeared that close.

His hand slid across the table towards the other male who initially moved his hand away and moved back. "Well maybe I can repay the favor~" The brunette visibly cringed but somehow managed to keep smiling.

"T-That is not necessary." The man said, grabbing the others wrist suddenly, there was that tight grip again...he found his hand being pushed away and found the brunette suddenly standing leaving his coffee there while he held tightly to the notebook in his hand against his thigh. "I must really be going, a pleasure meeting you." 

It wasn't.

"Hold up," Angel said, grabbing the man's wrist only to have the brunette's hand quickly pulled away. He didn't like being touched. The tall brunette looked down at the blonde in question, eyes looking through his glasses holding a hint of annoyance. "You wanna meet up some time?" He found himself asking, another sentence that his mind seemed to let out without his consent.

The brunette paused for a moment looking at Angel.

"No. I am far too busy. Tata now." The brunette didn't give Angel a chance to reply before briskly walking to the door leaving Angel sitting alone in his booth... 

There was that empty feeling again. 

"Hey kiddo you want this coffee or what?" Angel heard Joy yell from the counter, he sighed as he stood up and walked over to the counter. The small bit of bubbliness he had earlier seemed to fade as he appeared deflated at the counter. Joy frowned when the blonde came to the counter with his shoulders slouched. "What's eatin' at you?"

"Huh?" Angel said, confused as he looked at the old woman. She placed a foam cup down on top of the counter with steam seeping through the lid. Joy rolled her eyes as Angel leaned on the counter.

"What's wrong. You look like someone just died, ya' came in here with a halfway decent smile now you look like ya' lost your best friend."

"Oh," Angel said, getting the analogy now. "Uh, it's nothing.." Joy raised a brow and she looked close to slapping the young man for his lies.

"Boy I know a liar when I see one." She paused leaning over the counter with her arms crossed. "Don't think I didn't see you talking it up with that gentlemen." Angel let out a nervous laugh, having been caught.

"Alrigh' alrigh' you got me." He shrugged honestly unsure of why he was feeling like this all so suddenly. "I 'dunno just feel down all of a sudden."

  
"He turned ya down huh?" Angel nodded. "Well gentlemen don't take handouts sweetheart. They like to get to know a person before they jump in bed with 'em." Angel rolled his eyes, he felt like he was being lectured.

"It's still annoying. All I asked was to see 'em again, and he turned me down." Joy frowned seeing the disappointment on Angel's face.

"Eh, don't sweat it kiddo." She paused reaching over to ruffle Angel's hair ignoring his complaints of the action. "Maybe you'll see him again, keep that chin up." Joy said giving Angel a soft smack with the tower on her shoulder getting him to straighten up. "If I see him in here again I'll let you know." The old woman said with a wink, Angel laughed.

"Thanks, I owe ya one."

"You owe me several, but who's keeping count?" The woman shook her head with a smile as she picked up the coffee wiping the counter under it and handed the foam cup over to Angel. "Now go on, get outta here. I got work to do and I'm sure that friend of yours has been waiting long enough."

"Yeah, she's probably gonna kill me." Angel joked, "Alright, see ya, Joy." The woman waved goodbye, Angel left the diner feeling a bit of hope.

As he walked out to the car he paused and his eyes widened as he realized something.

"I forgot to ask for his fucking name!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thanks for reading -


	5. Making his move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I assure you such a thing as fate does not exist." The brunette said, sipping his drink with an undertone of melancholy to his words.

Angel sighed as he stared up at the ceiling in bed next to his client...normally he would be all for it, the sex, the photoshoots, and any and everything in between...but today...strangely, he wasn't. In fact, this was the first time in a while he wasn't in the mood. But it wasn't like he had a say in the matter. 

This was his job, one he actually got paid for, unlike the one under his father...and if he wanted to get paid he had to do this whether he wanted to or not sometimes. Sex when it came to the porn studios and prostitutes (like Angel) was all just lackluster. 

It was nothing like the movies where both parties slowly peeled off their clothes while making out or pressing their bodies together. Nope, Angel would just shed his clothes and get to it the same would be said for his clients...there was also no kissing involved. Angel never kissed his clients nor did they try to kiss him...the only place their lips went was anywhere but his lips and the same could be said for him.

Truth be told, Angel had never kissed someone. If he had told anyone they would likely not believe him and that was fine he didn't care if anyone believed him. Sure had been in relationships before but had never tried to kiss the other person just because he never felt the need to or felt connected enough with them. Oddly enough in a lot of those relationships, he'd already slept with them but not kissed...When they tried to kiss him he always felt sick and would back out and more often than not would result in them getting mad.

Safe to say Angel didn't do relationships since a few years ago.

If there was one thing he remembered from his mother it was that a kiss was precious and he had wanted to save it for his soulmate...well when he was little. Now he didn't care, but yet it was as if his body would never give him that chance. He would always feel like throwing up or uneasy if someone tried kissing him.

Angel sat up, running a hand through sweaty hair as the red covers draped over his lower section. He glanced over to his right to find his client fast asleep...they were in one of the rooms at Valentino's institute, something that was normal. He glanced at the clock on the wall of the red room....it was 10:00 pm and he'd only had to deal with this man for 3 hours. His time was up.

Angel stood up and snatched his clothes from the carpeted floor...His pink sweater had been taken earlier and replaced with some sort of red lingerie that only covered the private areas... just like he'd thought would happen. He doubted his sweater was still in his dressing room...he grabbed the robe from the floor and pulled it on himself. He'd already been paid in advance and unfortunately, it was never much, only small compared to what Valentino took out of it. Sometimes he just wanted to punch the bastard in the face for the things he did...

Angel tied the robe around his waist and glanced at the large bay windows that made up the right wall...The blonde pulled back the red curtain a bit, being met with the view of an illuminated city below. It reflected off the glass in a beautiful way...Angel stared into the distance wondering...  
  
  
  


He shook his head moving back and closing the doors. Thinking something like that was useless to think about.  
  


As Angel walked down the hallway, ignoring the many people in the porn studio who looked at him with lust, he was used to it so it didn't bother him. He made his way back to his dressing room to at least try and retrieve some sort of clothing that was decent. He wouldn't normally care but he desperately needed a drink right now and he knew damn well walking out onto the streets like this was just asking to be attacked, kidnapped, or...

He reached for the doorknob turning it and walked into the small room, he wasn't expecting to be tackled by someone and the action made him yell. He was grateful he had gotten the door closed at least, the last thing he needed was Val getting mad at him for making unnecessary noise. The person in question hugged him tightly as a big grin spread across their face.

He looked down at the woman who stood at about his chest...She was a nimble girl and her body seemed to hold curves in all the right places (as most women did in this establishment). Although her body was visibly less developed than the other women in the building. Her long hair was separated into two large pig-tails her hair was a shade of pink while the top of her hair was white. Most likely dyed as that wasn't a normal hair color...her tawny-toned skin matched nicely with that purple suit jacket she seemed to be wearing. Two large hazel eyes stared up at him with excitement and happiness, a second didn't go by that the woman wasn't always happy.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Angel your back! How was your client!" The woman said, filled with energy. Angel smiled down at her as she still held him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alessandra Cachée

Age: 19

5'4

Works at the porn studios for photoshoots and loves hanging around Angel. Overall just a bubbly person who's also a little crazy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Angel gently removed her hands from him because he wanted to change and he smelled of sweat, musk, and sex. An odor that wasn't abnormal for him nor the women. Unlike him she didn't participate in the same work he did, she just dressed up sexy or 'cute' and was on the face of certain magazines...it was for those who were into younger-looking females and honestly it made Angel sick, but it wasn't his place to say anything. Even if he could, it wasn't like he could do anything about it. Apparently, she worked more with Vox than Valentino. 2 years ago they had found her on the streets severely beaten up with multiple wounds to her head and two large slashes across her eyes...they were scarred now on her brown skin. Ever Since then, she'd been working here and the reason behind her overly happy behavior was still a mystery to Angel and everyone else who worked here.

He pushed her aside ever so gently, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "It was fine, Vel." He finally replied walking over to the drawers at the long white vanity. "Ya' know what they did with my sweater Velvet?"

The shorter of the two only smiled, swaying her head back and forth every so often as she continued to smile despite there being no real reason to. "Mmm, I think it's in the trash." She said in a chipper tone despite the irritated look on Angel's tired features. He had done a photoshoot today because Valentino also sold those on the black market...and had dealt with more than his fair share of clients today. Lucky for him that had been his last for today and he felt sore and tired in all the wrong places.

Angel groaned, running a hand through his hair trying his best to not snap at Velvet or break something in the room because she didn't deserve it, and if he broke something Valentino would break his arm again. "Is...there something I can wear that ain't this?" Angel said motioning to his current clothing.

Velvet bounced around, humming. "Why? You look pretty like that!" Angel sighed, dammit if she wasn't such a cute little thing he probably would have snapped by now. With the excitement, strange sour taste in his mouth, and overall strange attitude for not being here today, he was ready to rip someone's head off. With the little money he did earn he spent most of it on alcohol or drugs and kept the rest aside for rent and utilities. Anything left after that was spent on food which wasn't much.

Honestly, he blamed his overall mood on the events from earlier...he couldn't stop thinking about it. Even if he was being senselessly fucked, his mind was elsewhere for once and it wasn't on sex or money...it was on that strange brunette. He turned him down cold and strangely, he wasn't hurt by it but...felt intrigued. Almost like a silent challenge that he felt energized by...but the fact that he may not see him again brought him down, whether he wanted to believe it or not. He was clinging to Joy's words from earlier,  
  
  
  


_'Maybe you'll see him again, keep that chin up.'_   
  
  
  


It was hard to believe in anything these days...but he would believe in her words. She was one of the few people who had his best interest in mind.

"Well, thank you. But I can't go outside like this." Angel said finally replying, Velvet simply bounced around the entire time not pestering for a reply. She hummed in an almost childish way...

"I think there's some extra clothes in the dresser behind you." Said the jittery girl as she pointed to the tall white dresser behind him. He turned and opened it, sighing in relief as he saw less revealing clothes that screamed 'I'm a walking porn studio.' He fished in the dresser for some clothes that were at least suitable in a bar..he wondered if Cherri would answer if he called. It had been a while since they went out for drinks and he needed a friend right now. He would have asked Velvet but she was underaged and they weren't that close. "So how did your day go Vel?" He figured he'd ask, he didn't really expect an actual response from her. As he never really got one. The most would be a short 'good' or 'awesome', something like that.

"It was fun! I got to dress up in a bunny suit!" Most would assume a cute easter rabbit type suit but Angel knew all too well the type of 'bunny' suit she was referring to. The thought made him visibly shutter and he rubbed his arm trying to get the goosebumps to go away.

"Really?" He asked, trying to make his uncomfortable tone of voice sound happier like hers. "That sounds like fun alrigh'..." Angel finally found a shirt...it was black for the chest area with fishnet sleeves. The shirt only covered half of him leaving his stomach exposed but it was better than what he was currently wearing..he set it aside on the white counters behind him and continued to search.

"Yeah! Val said it was for some kinda book for guys!" Angel glanced at the girl, noticing just how oblivious she was to it all. He wondered sometimes if she actually knew what she was doing, or what those moans were in the hallways or why Angel smelled so 'funny' every time he left a room in 'pretty' clothes. Was all of these photoshoots for her just a game of dress-up?

It was a dark thought, but it was better she didn't know the truth behind it all.   
  
  
  


Angel grabbed a black skirt from the closet and held it at his waist. It just barely went down to his knees but just hovered over them. If he sat down while wearing this it wouldn't show underneath unless he folded his legs. He tossed that aside too and closed the dresser, he could already see his boots laying on the floor. They hadn't been tossed, just as he suspected...man he really needed to start coming to the studio more often in his suit, that way Valentino would stop ordering the damn cleaners to throw his shit away.

It seemed perfect timing as Velvet spoke up, "well I gotta go for another photoshoot! That's why I'm wearing a suit." Angel nodded walking over to the white counter.

"Alright Vel, lock the door on the way out will ya?" He heard a hum in response as the door opened and closed followed by a click. He didn't really care if anyone saw him naked but he wanted at least a few minutes of privacy to change. He hadn't wasted time in getting the lingerie off because the sooner he left the less there was the chance of Valentino ordering him to do something else.

He left the lingerie on the floor as he quickly pulled on the black shirt, skirt, and boots. He grabbed his phone off the desk that had been charging and checked it...no new notifications like always. He texted Cherri quickly, he never called unless he was in some serious trouble and couldn't bother with a text. Sometimes she would be on missions and he hadn't wanted to risk calling her to make her phone ring.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Angel Dust 10:20: Hey bitch, wanna hit up the nearest bar?_   
  
  
  


He sent the text and put the phone into his boots seeing as the skirt didn't have pockets...that was one thing he hated about it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alastor drummed his fingers against the wood as his eyes mindlessly watch the ice cubes melt in the glass cup. The pale hand came up to rest on top of his own and Alastor looked to his side, to the woman who was giving a taunting smile that he didn't really have any reaction to. She was a tall and slender woman, her long red hair fell on her shoulders and that same color dress hugged her curves and chest. No doubt any many in this establishment would be drooling over her, but not Alastor.  
  


Sex appeal was something he was never interested in and that wasn't going to change now...although he mimicked her playful gaze if only for his plan. Truth be told he was running out of things to do even here on earth, only a month and he was already becoming bored of these human toys. He had killed so much that he didn't even bring the bodies back to cook but rather just destroyed their face so nobody could figure out who they were and would leave after making sure his shadows erased all evidence of him being there.

"Well hello handsome~" the woman purred as she sat down on the stool beside him. Alastor fought off every instinct he had to push the girl away as she walked her fingers up the sleeves of his white shirt. This used to be much more fun a month ago...he already tried different locations as well, libraries, diners, bars, and clubs. All of which held the usual women or men who flocked to him even if he wasn't there to kill someone...it was just getting dull. As the women went on, her words and the idle chatter of the establishment a mere blur to Alastor's ears...he continued to mull on about all of this. He was beginning to ponder Rosie's request...maybe he should just return to hell. Think up some new gig to do on his radio shows...or try to take over hell. Something that would entertain him because this sure the hell wasn't it.

From a distance, someone wouldn't see a brunette flirting with a redhead, but a redhead trying to flirt with a bored and uninterested looking brunette...and that was entirely the case. That was exactly what Angel had seen from the entrance of the bar, and actually found himself staring...there he was, the strange brunette once again. That smile on his lips was smaller than before, and with the look in his eyes, he almost seemed irritated. Unfortunately, Cherri hadn't answered and Angel, although disappointed, had left it alone. He was sure she was busy on a mission or out with some guy again. It wasn't like he hadn't gotten through his moods alone before and...well seeing the brunette again lifted his spirits a little. Angel found himself walking over, not in his usual confidence but just wanting to walk over. Once he got close enough to say something and be heard by the brunette who had yet to notice him, having been looking at the redhead...he realized he still hadn't known his name.

He glanced at the other's lips, his smile, and smirked as an idea came to mind.

He slammed a hand onto the bar and leaned on it, this action grabbing the attention of both the redhead and brunette. The man looked up and his expression only seemed to grow more irritated by the new arrival.   
  
  
  


"May I help you." He said, in a more flat tone compared to earlier, he sounded tired and just annoyed in general but he was still trying to sound gentlemanly. Angel could see right through it but wasn't offended by it, it wasn't the first time he'd been given lip especially by someone that appeared out of his league.

He kept his smirk on his lips as he leaned down slightly, whispering for only the brunette to hear... "Forget about me already, Smiles?" Angel only seemed to grin when the brunette's eyes widened. It seemed he had just remembered who he was speaking to...and then a sigh escaped him, one matching his expression.

"I wish." Was all the brunette whispered back. One human was enough to deal with right now, especially one so dull but now there were two? Honestly, he was sure he would die of boredom. At this point, he was ready to just drag these two behind the building and slice their throats open with how much of a bother they were to him.

"Do you know her or something?" The women in red asked, mistaking Angel for a girl as most did. Now knowing the blonde's actual gender the brunette only sighed, not really caring that she'd gotten it wrong.

Alastor turned to look at the women but hadn't the chance to answer her as another did with "Oh yeah, he's my latest _client._ " Alastor's smile tightened as his eyes narrowed on the blonde stranger. He cared not if this redhead didn't like that, _he_ did not like that.

"Client..." The redhead repeated almost disgusted as she looked at Angel..she clicked her tongue as she abruptly stood. "Disgusting hoe..." She muttered under her breath as she walked away. Angel only watched with a triumphed look on his face.

This would be the one and only time Alastor would not correct such a thing because he honestly was glad she was gone...now if he could get rid of the other that would be great.

Much to his dismay, the man sat down to his left sitting sideways as he leaned on the bar. He looked at Alastor not with the same lustful look but rather just curiosity...something that didn't come often. This, in turn, caused Alastor to look at him.

"Didn' know you were such a player, Smiles. Who woulda guessed." His tone was mainly sarcastic and playful. The brunette shook his head as he took up his neglected drink once more and took a sip of it...he doubted he would be getting rid of this human any time soon. Strangely though, he hadn't felt as on edge around them as all the others which...was indeed very strange as he had never met them until well...yesterday.

The brunette paused as his eyes glanced at the blonde's clothing, his nose wrinkled and brows furrowed in disgust at the exposed skin and overly sexual clothing. Angel caught his gaze and only smiled not really taking the hint of the expression on his face.

"See somethin' you like Smiles~" Angel said in that tone the brunette hated. Without missing a beat he turned away and sipped his drink.

"Hardly. The only thing I am seeing is a clown in need of better taste in clothes." Angel wasn't hurt by the harsh comment, in fact, he grinned taking it as a challenge. The brunette, however, wanted no part of it and quickly added on..."What is your reasoning for being here." His eyes remained on his drink as he spoke. He sat forward allowing the irritation in his voice to show. Much to his surprise, the blonde didn't seem annoyed by it, the fact that he wasn't entirely as charming as he showed. If anything his words only seemed to give more fuel to his playful behavior.

"Eh, like anyone else. To get drunk off my ass and forget about my shitty life for a 'lil bit." That was obviously not what Alastor had meant when asking the question. Angel paused, leaning on the counter and by that extent a bit closer to Alastor. "But maybe runnin' into you again was fate or somethin'.." Angel purred, this time Alastor had leaned away and the disgust on his face was plain to see.

Angel frowned and unlike the red-haired girl from a moment ago he did lean away out of the brunettes space. Normally he wouldn't care and would do what he wanted but... he didn't want him to leave again. To see the blonde actually back out of his personal space was surprising to the brunette but he hadn't read too much into it. Merely taking it an untrained dog finally listening for once.

"I assure you such a thing as fate does not exist." The brunette said, sipping his drink with an undertone of melancholy to his words. Angel let out a dry laugh... adding to his tone as he mindlessly stared at his clothes.

"Guess I can't disagree with ya' there..." His voice trailed off as he just stared at the open area behind them..watching as people danced to an upbeat and overly loud jazz music. Others were probably trying to pick up someone to take home tonight and normally Angel would be in that crowd...but for tonight he just wanted to sit here, at the bar and continue talking to this stranger. Thinking of that he was reminded of the reason he walked over here in the first place, well the main reason.

He turned to face the bar now just like the brunette he turned to face him as he leaned into one of his hands. "So what's ya' name Smiles? Unless you like me callin' you 'smiles'." Alastor's eyes narrowed, he couldn't really give the nickname a rating as nobody gave him nicknames. Every demon in hell knew better, even Rosie, Mimzy, Husk, and Nifty...they all knew better than to dabble with such things. The only nickname he had ever been given was 'handsome' but that was hardly a nickname and just something women and men addressed him as here in the human world when approaching him. They never lived long enough to use it again.

Needless to say...he wasn't fond of this nickname either. "I do not see the reason to give you my name." The brunette only replied sipping his drink. Angel pouted, dammit he thought that would have been a lot easier...but the fact that it wasn't well...it was actually fun to him. He leaned into both of his hands now as he leaned more onto the bar.

"What if I give ya' my name? Will you give me yours then?" Alastor set his drink down, one of his arms leaned on the bar while the other rested on his legs.

"I have no interest in your name." Angel hummed trying to think..he had nothing better to do so why not mess with this guy. Besides, he wasn't sure if he would get another chance to see him again...so he wanted to try something.

"Hm...okay how about your number?" Alastor almost laughed at that, what a ridiculous idea. Yes, he had a phone but hardly ever used it. He only had it to blend in with the crowd and keep tabs on his long-time targets which...hadn't been for a while.

"Why would I do such a febal thing." Another shot down and Angel rolled his eyes trying to think of something...It seemed his time ran out though as the brunette suddenly stood from the stool. Angel was quick to get up and stand in front of him, just like at the diner...but this time he was determined to not let him leave.   
  
  
  


"W-Wait where ya' goin' ..." Angel asked almost nervously. The brunette only looked down at him, he just looked annoyed at this point.

"I am leaving, or was that not obvious." Angel frowned as he crossed his arms. An idea coming to his mind. "Now if you will so kindly remove yourself from my path-"

"Let's make a bet, Smiles." Alastor sighed, almost tiredly. Before he could question just what the purpose of such a thing was Angel pressed on with a strange determination in those brown eyes. "Drink with me, the first one who gets too drunk to rememba' their damn name wins." Alastor remained silent for a moment...he was bored and he supposed he had nothing better to do. So against his better judgment asked,

"What would this _bet_ entail?" Angel smiled, not a good sign. He stood a bit taller and more confident than a few seconds ago.

"If I win, you give me ya' number. If you win ya' can kill me for buggin' ya or whateva' ..." Although he said that second part jokingly, of course, Alastor had taken it very seriously. Drink for a little to squash a bug? It sounded easy enough but also entertaining enough to keep his attention for a little while.

If he wasn't entirely bored out of his mind he would have said no, but considering he had nothing else to do for the night aside from coming home and perhaps reading a book the brunette ended up saying "Deal."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It had started off easy as most bets do, with the two drinking and exchanging light banter about how the other would lose...nothing revealing their names or their lives. The bartender hadn't cared enough to notice the devious grins to their faces as they continued drinking and things hadn't really gotten interesting until it was around 1 in the morning and the bar was nearly empty...aside for a few people who were still here.

Alastor was swirling a bit of alcohol at the bottom of his shot glass, mindlessly staring at it as he leaned into his free hand that rested on the bar. His cheeks were red from the alcohol and his usual sharp brown eyes were foggy. Softer jazz played in the background now and only a few people sat around mostly drunk and passed out with a few just relaxing.

It was that hour in most bars where things were less hectic and just...calm.

Angel on the other hand, yes his cheeks were red too, but not as much as Alastors. He was more alert to and only grinned as he looked at the brunette who looked ready to fall asleep. He decided to check again as he had been every hour. He leaned a bit closer, his own glass empty beside him.

"Hey Smiles, can I get ya' name?" Much to his surprise, no immediate response came but rather the brunette staring quizzically at the shot glass for a moment as if trying to figure out if it spoke. After a few seconds of just staring at the glass, he looked at Angel, his head fell slowly to the side as his smile was almost crooked.

"What....what da' heck is a name?" Angel laughed and picked up his drink that had been refilled beginning to sip it. The brunette laid his head down on the counter as he stared at Angel with a small smile... "Cher, why is da' room spinnin'..." Angel choked.

Oh he choked on the drink he had to actually put it down and he started coughing.   
  
  
  
  
  


An accent?!   
  
  
  
  
  


Where the hell had that come from all of a sudden? Yeah, his words had been slurring the last hour or so but they weren't THAT thick in an accent.

Oh was he red now, and it was only half from the alcohol. He just stared at the brunette with wide alarmed eyes as the back of his hand covered his mouth. "Y-You got an accent?" Another confused stare from the brunette.

"What's an accent?" Angel actually facepalmed this time. He put his drink down, this was actually funny to him. As fun as this was he wanted to go home and rest and he knew he would have to work later today for Valentino and probably his father...so, he wanted to be a least a little sober during it all.

"Alrigh' smiles." Angel said standing up, "I win, ya' can't even remember ya' name...so come on. Give it." Alastor continued to stare trying to figure out who that was talking to him.

"...Give...wha?" Angel snickered.

"Where's ya' phone?" Another long pause as Alastor tried to remember what a phone was. Most would give up at this point but Angel just found it cute and hilarious as the prim and proper brunette from a few hours ago was now nothing more than a confused and drunk mess. After about 10 minutes of the brunette just staring he finally reached into the pockets of his black slacks and retrieved a small grey rectangular flip phone.

"...'Dis...'ding?" The man slurred. Angel laughed, taking the phone for a moment. He opened the flip phone and there was no surprise as there was just a bland sky background, the default...there was also no password on it. Even if there had been, Angel could have easily hacked into it..he was the son of a mob boss, after all, hacking a phone was child's play for him. He quickly searched up the man's number and once he found it he put it into his own flip phone before returning the phone back into his boot.

He moved over to the brunette and slipped the phone back into the pocket of his vest. As he grabbed the other's shoulder for a minute his hands grazed the brunette's collarbone and the blonde suddenly yelped as his wrist was _very_ tightly grabbed. He glanced down at the brunette thinking that maybe he had come to his senses but his face was still very red...although his eyes seemed to hold something almost.... _sinister._

"Don' touch ma' shoulder Cher.." Angel was quick to pull away from the brunette's grip and made sure not to touch his shoulder. He wasn't sure why the spot was something not to be touched but he didn't push it. Angel stood behind the brunette now, shooting a quick text to test that the number was real.

When he heard the small ding from the brunette's vest he smiled putting his phone back into his boots. It was strange, right now...normally Angel would have taken any guy back to his place...but doing so right now felt almost...wrong. But the choice to just leave him here to fend for his drunken self also felt wrong.

The blonde furrowed his brows as he walked over to the bartender, someone he knew at least a little due to being a regular here. They weren't on a name basis or anything but knew of each other. He snapped his fingers to get the blonde-haired man's attention. He was cleaning some glasses when he paused and looked to Angel. He put the glass down and swung the towel over his shoulder before walking over.  
  


"What ya' need." He simply asked, sounding tired.

Angel reached under his black shirt and pulled out a stack of bills (he could live without his drug money for a few hours) before handing them over to the man who took them without hesitation. "Make sure nobody disturbs sleepin' beauty ova' there." Angel said motioning to the brunette who had passed out, asleep on the bar. The bartender only nodded and stacked the dollars away.

With that off his mind, Angel walked back over to the now sleeping brunette and leaned down just beside his ear, making sure not to touch him this time, he whispered...

"Alrigh' smiles I'll see you around." With that, he walked out of the bar...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alastor woke up 2 hours later blindly confused...It felt like someone had slammed a hammer into his head and his stomach...The room was spinning slightly and honestly, it reminded him of his death in a way. The only thing lacking was the warm feeling of his blood and the darkness that surrounded him...He sat up with a groan and it had taken him a minute to realize he wasn't at his beloved home, but rather still at the bar...and, there was a blonde missing. Immediately he had checked for his wallet and phone and was a bit surprised to find they were still there.

Okay, that was a bit strange.

Speaking of his phone...he noticed it was in the inner pocket of his vest rather than in the pocket of his pants.

It had been moved.

Alastor ignored his pounding head, reached into his vest to retrieve the phone...he glared at the small light at the center of his phone blinking, it blinked whenever he had a notification. He massaged his temples as he flipped it open and his eyes squinted at the bright screen...he stared at it for a moment before as his eyes adjusted.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_1 new message_...  
  
  
  
  
  


He groaned, annoyed as he regretfully opened the message and it had only read one thing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Unknown 1:30 am: Guess who won smiles :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thanks for reading -


	6. The invitation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then make it interesting sweetheart...get close to 'em and exploit those humane weaknesses. Be his friend and get 'em to trust ya..then betray him and enjoy the betrayal. 'Sides, didn' you say he made the bet with you? When's the last time a human challenged you? Maybe he'll surprise ya' who knows. It has been five years since you walked this earth."
> 
> Alastor hummed, considering this.

the chopping board covered in blood. Idle jazz filled the kitchen as the brunette focused on preparing the meat for his stew. His cannibalistic urges were beginning to prosper once again, and like always he had to feed those desires, otherwise, he would go on a killing spree. Lately, he had been having more of those desires to kill and devour humans...all in all, he had just wished he could stop holding himself back and let loose on a large amount of unsuspecting humans.

Although he knew that was a bad idea...the chaos would be thrilling, yes but it would almost most likely catch the attention of a certain fallen angel. And he hadn't wanted to deal with him...that would spoil the fun after all.

"Preparing another dish, Alastor?" The voice asked from the living room. Alastor paused, knife in hand as he stared at the creature with his normally brown eyes glowing a noticeable red. She sat on the red couch, one leg folded over the other as her large black eyes looked at him. She was sipping some tea he'd prepared. Nobody could see her, well no human at least...not unless they had looked through the mirror in his bathroom. He was only able to see her because he was truly a demon and was using his demonic abilities to see her. This was why his eyes were currently glowing red and not remaining the usual brown.

If someone walked into his home right now, well first off they would be dead...but if they managed to survive for a few seconds they would only see Alastor talking to an empty couch.

"Yes, it is a stew of sorts. It is a bit chilly today so I suppose it will do nicely." Rosie hummed, glancing at the counter...at the poor sap who was Alastor's latest victim.

"Is that the poor human you mentioned had made a bet with you?" Alastor sighed, just as he had another ding sounded from the living room. He shook his head bringing the knife into the cutting board hard enough to make the knife stand there. He walked into the living room, his clothing, hands and even face (to some extent) was covered in blood.

"No, I'm afraid not." He said waving his hand about and summoning the phone into the air, it opened without him actually touching it. His red eyes glanced at the notification.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


_1 new message from unknown._   
  
  
  
  
  


Alastor rolled his eyes. He would have figured two weeks would have been enough for this human to take the hint and leave him be, but they were very persistent and it was annoying. They texted him at least 3 different times in the week, in total 6 texts had been sent to him this being the seventh. The messages themself were usually just a 'hello' or a 'goodnight' and nothing extravagant or lewd like he expected. He hadn't replied to a single one if just to get his point across.

Rosie watched from the couch, curiously as Alastor snapped his fingers and watched the screen change to show the new message. "I am surprised you haven't killed him yet. He seems to be troubling you very much. You would have normally disposed of such a pest." All humans were a pest to Alastor and by that extent Rosie. She was his underling and friend therefore, would never really challenge him. Alastor knitted his brows together as he read the message before waving his hand again and the phone placed itself back down, not responding just like all the other times.

He just continued ignoring the onslaught of messages which...surprisingly weren't as frequent as most would think. He didn't receive them every hour of the day, but rather once a day and usually in the evenings. He had only once received one in the morning and it had said 'Good morning Smiles. Still no reply huh?' That time he had almost replied but decided against it.

"Yes well," Alastor said, heading back to the kitchen to finish cutting the meat. "I've been rather busy." A lie and Alastor knew that. Truth be told he was anything but busy as of late...He could have very easily killed this human by sending his shadows to fetch him or find him. But he hadn't. Normally there would be no hesitation to kill a human but when it came to this one...just the thought of killing them, it made Alastor's chest hurt. Much like a heart attack but instead of it taking your breath away it just left a bitter taste in your mouth.

He still wanted to kill them and felt no remorse in possibly doing so but...well the feeling itself, he was unfamiliar with this as he'd never encountered it and truth be told it had only made Alastor want to dispose of this human even more, despite the strange feeling his body seemed to possess to decide against it. But at the same time, something strange and new only made him want to explore it even more especially since he was currently lacking anything to do in this world.

A strange feeling he had never felt before?

It was alarming and...also very interesting all at the same time. 

Another ding from the phone...Alastor rolled his eyes not even having the chance to take up the knife and resume cutting up the meat. Rosie chuckled from the living room merely finding the brunettes eye roll amusing and in some sense, cute.

"Perhaps you should check it." Rosie playfully mocked, from the couch. She continued sipping her tea merely bobbing her foot to the sound of the jazz coming from the gramophone in the living room. Alastor gave her a look from the kitchen as his eyes narrowed on the woman. If they weren't such good friends she would surely be dead at this very moment, lucky for her and all in close relations with Alastor and mocking would go by unnoticed. Unless it crossed a line.

Normally the phone wouldn't have gone off again and against his better judgment, the brunette found himself going over to check on the phone, using the same action to check as to not touch it and cover it in blood. He was very careful with these small details as to not arouse suspicion amongst humans as to why his phone had blood on it. Besides, there was no reason to touch it and dirty it when he could simply use his magic to make the object float. He adjusted his glasses slightly as he looked at the screen hovering in front of his face.

Sure enough, it seemed to be from the same person.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Unknown 1:30 pm: If you don't show then this'll be my last message smiles. Though I'm sure you'd be happy about that._

Alastor stared at the message for a moment, his eyes glanced at the previous message one more time.   
  
  


_Unknown 1:29 pm: Hey smiles wanna join me for coffee? Come on it'll be fun! At the diners._   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rosie had placed the tea down now, resting both hands on her lap as she curiously watched Alastor who merely stared at the phone. His expression was obviously showing the internal debate on what course of action to take here. "What has he asked of you this time?" Rosie asked, prompting the brunette to finally move his hand and command the phone to seat itself back down. She watched him walk back to the kitchen and resume chopping up the rest of the meat that was bleeding onto the wooden chopping board. It was an arm that he was chopping up. Every now and then a cracking sound would be heard as he cut through it. "Ah, he requested to meet me in a diner for lunch." Rosie hummed.

"Are you going to go?" Those words prompted a pause in Alastor's actions, for a moment before they resumed.

"Why should I." His tone came flat, less of a question, and more of a comment. Rosie hummed tapping a claw to her chin. "He is nothing but a pest, a human just as wretched as the rest of them."

"Ya did say you were bored sweet pea." She paused, her grin extending a bit as those large dark eyes watched the overlord's human form calmly chop up the arm, finishing it up as if it were normal, and to them it was. "Way I see it ya' got a few more months before his majesty starts catchin' on to your little trips. Would it not be fun to indulge in a more difficult target for a change?" That earned a laugh from Alastor as he swept the meat off the chopping board and into a pan with the knife. It sizzled nicely and the brunette placed the blood-covered objects in the sink to be cleaned later. He was washing his hands now as the meat began to cook and a pot of red liquid, vegetables, and spices simmered on the stove.

Yes, his gumbo was simply to _die_ for.

"Difficult? I would hardly call him such a thing. He is practically at my feet with his messages. It would be far too easy to kill him. He may as well be a lamb offering its neck to me...a boring target and one not of any interest to me."

"Then make it interesting sweetheart...get close to 'em and exploit those humane weaknesses. Be his friend and get 'em to trust ya..then betray him and enjoy the betrayal. 'Sides, didn' you say he made the bet with you? When's the last time a human challenged you? Maybe he'll surprise ya' who knows. It has been five years since you walked this earth."

Alastor hummed, considering this. Humans had very little to offer him, this human appeared no different...just a bug waiting to be squashed in his eyes. He was the all-powerful radio demon, very little stood in the way of anything he desires...and any who did dare stand in his way he had 'companions' to call upon if he was far too busy to deal with the threat directly...

Having said that...

He glanced over his shoulder eyeing the phone for a moment...

What was stopping him from having a little **_f̵̧̡̧̝̖͈̘̞͖̞̖̩̥̯̆̒ͅů̸͍̰̐͒͗͛̋͋͐̾͆͠n̵̢͓̞̺̙̯͚̱͔͍̲̟̣̖͗͊̊̕͜͠?̷̧̘͇̦͌͂͐̃  
_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Angel stared at the blackness of the coffee as if it held some greater meaning to the world's problems. The soft pitter-patter of the rain outside paired with the calming and soothing jazz, aroma of food, and occasional bell from the diner calmed his usually chaotic mind. Normally he would spend his free time doing drugs or hanging out with Cherri. He was already buzzed from the cocaine in his pocket so that had only left the latter...

Unfortunately for him, Cherri had been busy as of late, apparently her father had been busy with a lot of work in his agency and needed Cherri's help. They still messaged each other but they were always brief. Cherri and her father were working with a partner agency for something and Cherri had briefly mentioned in their last text, something about the leader of that agency being rather young but also very attractive. He wouldn't be surprised if she already bedded him.

Angel had been busy too, his father was enough of a problem, sure he didn't call on him often but when he did...it was tiring. He had been called in twice this week because the man was busy on that end and needed his 'lackeys' aka his so-called sons. Valentino hadn't been any better with more work for him lately and he rarely got any free time with the photoshoots and clients and whatever else Val had him doing. He only ever got some free time when off work and lately, that had been around midnight when he got off. He would go home tired and ready to just sleep but would always remember to shoot in a text to his favorite brunette.

Said brunette hadn't replied to any of his messages and he expected that, in fact, he took no offense to it because it was just normal to him. Being turned down and even shut out...it was something he was numb to. He had the day off surprisingly by Valentino who seemed filled up on work for his other sluts. Of course, Angel had no way of knowing if the same could be said for his father, who he had to just wait on and see and it was always that way. One phone call and he was already on his way there...that's how it always went.

At this point, he may as well be an errand boy taking orders.

He had decided to visit the diner during his time off and see Joy again like he promised. Though he wasn't sure what it was, this time he felt the confidence to send an invitation to the brunette to join him. Like always there was no reply...and that had been over an hour ago.

He was used to this...he should be used to this...but if he was...

Then why had he felt so disappointed? 

Angel sighed, sitting up a bit having been leaning against the table prior. He glanced at the window to his left watching as the rain poured down outside...it was practically raining buckets out there and it was definitely a bit colder with the sudden rain. He wanted to go home and just snuggle up in his blanket and drink some hot tea...maybe he could just order some to go and leave.

But something in his mind...whether it be that minuscule sliver of hope or just denial whispered not to go just yet...to just wait a little longer.

He shook his head taking another sip of his bitter coffee...he needed it to stay awake and therefore didn't add anything to it. He had been having trouble sleeping again, that's how it normally was but lately, it seems to be more difficult. He hadn't had any more of these so-called 'soulmate' dreams. Instead ...much to his dismay... he had been having nightmares. They were hard to remember and he could hardly ever recall anything as most of his dreams went, but at the end of every dream, abandoned and alone...and could only remember someone walking away, he didn't know who...but it was someone.

Then he would wake up...that's all he would remember of his nightmares.

He took another sip and his face scrunched up at the taste as the male stuck his tongue out in disgust. He heard a laugh from his right and glanced up to see the familiar woman looking at him. She looked tired. "Are ya' sure you don't want me to get you some creamer, or sugar? You look like you hate it kiddo." Angel sighed, shaking his head.

"Nah...it's fine." He looked back at the mug of coffee. "And I ain't a kid..I'm almost 23 for fuck sake."

"Yeah, almost." Joy reminded with a smile as she patted the male's shoulder who pouted almost like a child. "I've known you and your sister since you were in diapers, you'll always be kids to me." Angel huffed a weak laugh as he shook his head.

"I wish it was like that sometimes." Joy fell silent along with Angel who just stared at the coffee that had run cold from barely being touched. The woman rolled her eyes and picked up the mug. "Let me fix this for you, just the way you like it." The women said turning away from the table,

"Joy I-"

"I'll cover your bill for it." She finished as if reading his mind. Angel found himself breathing a sigh of relief as he mouthed a 'thank you' watching the women head back behind the counter to prepare the drink.

Angel closed his eyes for a moment, leaning back into the red leather of the booth. His mind melted into the idle sound of a gentle rock song playing from the jukebox. 

_"We're gonna rock gonna rock around the clock tonight."  
_

The old-timey male voice sang...it reminded Angel of how he used to dance with his sister and mother when he was younger. They would always get up out of their seats in this place and just start dancing to any song that played while their mother tried to get them to sit down. Angel shook his head as he opened his eyes...

What was he doing here? He was Angel fucking dust...he didn't wait on guys. And guys didn't have coffee with him. He sighed, finally sliding out of the booth and standing up. He hadn't wanted to keep sitting in a booth that someone else could be using...and he didn't want to bother Joy either. He would just tell her to keep the coffee if she hadn't already made it.

His eyes glanced back at the old jukebox as he walked forward making his way to the counter, well that was what he intended...He hadn't gotten very far as some sort of obstacle had gotten in his way and he ran the side of his face into it. He found himself on the hard black and white tiled floors of the diner now and when he looked up he only found a hand offered to him. A brown gloved hand, and a familiar grin.

Angel glanced up at the other for a moment, he was wearing his usual attire like before except his dress shirt was red and his vest was black. His brown eyes looked at Angel behind glasses with that same unreadable expression as before. "Are you going to remain down there for the entire day?" The brunette asked, breaking the blonde from his trance.

"Pfft- I like it down here." Ah yes, very smooth Angel.

The brunette briefly shook his head in what looked to be an attempt to hide a laugh. Angel wasted no more time as people were starting to look (not that he cared but he hadn't wanted the brunette to leave) and simply took the other's hand. Without any trouble the brunette pulled him to his feet easily...he was certainly far stronger than he looked with how thin he appeared. As Angel stood there for a moment he noticed something else, the brunette was entirely dry, and it was still pouring outside. He glanced down to his hips to check for an umbrella but the action was being mistaken as something lewder.

"You really cannot help such actions can you." The brunette said, almost disappointedly. Angel rolled his eyes, as he crossed his arms.

"Oh please, I ain't that bad. I was just seein' if you had an umbrella. It's fuckin' pouring outside and your dry." Now that he looked he saw no umbrella.

"You were not attempting to leave where you?" The brunette said, almost in a teasing manner with that tamed smile turning up into a small grin. Angel scoffed, rolling his eyes as his arms remained crossed.

"Hah- no. I just uh...had to use the bathroom. But uh...I'm good now." The brunette raised a brow quizzically. He looked smug to say the least, as if he just won something and he could see right through Angel's poor attempt at an excuse.

"Right...Well, I have arrived just as you asked." It was surprising actually that he was actually here. But seeing that he was here gave Angel a sudden energy boost that he blamed the coffee for.

"Yeah after an hour." The blonde shot back, leaning forward slightly, arms still crossed, his hip pointed slightly as he looked up at the brunette with mild annoyance. He was still very happy that he was here though and to say he knew the reasoning for that would be a lie.

"Ah, yes I apologize...I was tending to some...business." That business may or may not have involved feeding his cannibalistic instincts but this human didn't need to know that. They only stood there awkwardly for a moment before the brunette spoke up again. "Well, shall we sit? Or-"

"Oh- uh yeah lets uh...sit." Angel said, not realizing he had fallen quiet for a moment. Angel moved back into his spot while the brunette took the seat across from him. With the pair sitting across from each other now the rain outside seemed to calm a little down to only a drizzling. The music seemed to fade out in the background becoming white noise to Angel's ears as he focused his attention on the man in front of him.

He folded his hands on his lap, as he looked at Angel not with that irritated look he had back at the bar, but rather looking at him engrossed in what seemed to be his own thoughts. If you just looked he appeared to be just a gentleman, sitting there quietly but Angel could feel it. He could have just imagined it, and he thought he had...but just for a fraction of a second, he swore the man looked at him with those caramel brown eyes...holding a malice look to them.

"Why what is the purpose of our meeting?" The man said, speaking up finally breaking the thick silence that only seemed to be present between the two of them. Angel leaned his arms white surface of the old diner table, it was engraved in various areas with markings from many who sat here as well as graffiti in the corners but overall it was still useable.

"Man, socialize much?" Angel retorted causing the brunette to give him a look. "Instead of questioning why ya' here like this is some business meetin' how about we actually talk like human bein' for a sec?" The brunette closed his eyes for a moment as if deciding against something with a long sigh before opening them after a time.

"Very well, what is it you would like to do then?" Angel rolled his eyes, smirking slightly at the other poor attempt at socializing. Angel leaned a bit more forward on the table as he looked at the brunette.

"How about we fuckin' introduce ourselves like normal people." An ironic comment as neither of them were actually normal people.

"Well then, I shall start I suppose. You may call me Alastor. May I ask what your name is?" A smile came to Angel's face, finally satisfied.

"People call me Angel." Was all he left it as. He didn't need to tell him his real name, besides...he didn't really go by that anymore. 

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Angel." _Hardly._

"Yeah, you too, Smiles." The brunette's eyes narrowed.

"I had disclosed my name, what is the purpose of calling me that." Angel shrugged but smiled.

" 'Cause...it annoys you and it's funny." Alastor shook his head appearing only mildly annoyed but not enough to actually leave or rip someone's head off. A sigh escaped Angel as he leaned back against the seat, holding himself. His eyes focused on the sleeves of his black-long sleeved T-shirt and he fiddled with the fabric here and there. "Look I...ya' never real' answered my question before." Alastor raised a brow as if to ask 'what question.' Taking the cue Angel wanted on... "When ya saved me ya didn' really give an answer."

"I had, actually. I had said it was merely a favor and to be taken as such." Angel looked up, shaking his head as his gaze met Alastor's.

"No- I mean, I know ya said that. But people 'round here don't do favors...especially things like that. Just ain't natural." Alastor scoffed.

"Well dear, if you couldn't tell I am not exactly 'from around here' as you put it." Angel had never really paid attention to that detail. Although looking at Alastor now, with his clothing, mannerisms, and overall personality he definitely did not seem like a New Yorker. Now that he thought about it, the accent he heard from the other at the bar played into it as well..although he wasn't sure where that accent was from and was too scared to ask. He didn't want the man to know he heard the accent in the first place. Something told him it was best not to mention it.

"So where are you from then?" Alastor chuckled scornfully as he shook his head.

"Why would I tell you such a thing, hm? We are still very much strangers." Angel took no offense merely understanding where the other was coming from despite his less than kind tone that came with his words. He just shrugged and leaned back against the booth.

"Fair point." The response came as a surprise to Alastor, he was still not used to this sort of reaction from humans. To break his charming, gentlemanly character at times would normally result in a human responding bitterly but this man seemed to be the opposite. Sure Alastor was still a gentleman, but that wasn't all he was. "Eh, I wanted to invite ya out for some coffee or somethin' to at least talk. And...also to I guess thank ya' for savin' my sorry ass 'cause...well ya' didn't have to. Favor or not." Truth be told he couldn't really pay for lunch, but he would normally make up for that by helping Joy out with the diner for a few hours..that's what he had done when he was younger and as he grew older. He was just lucky she was so forgiving.

Speaking of, a familiar drink was abruptly placed down in front of Angel causing him to jolt a little. "Shit- Joy ya' fuckin' scared me." He complained, she placed down some coffee in front of the brunette who gave his thanks before she turned to him.

"Your welcome." She said, giving Angel a wack with the towel resting on her shoulder. Naturally, the blonde recoiled and he swore he heard a snicker from across. "Don't let him fool ya' he's a sweetheart at his core." Joy said, ruffling Angel's hair ignoring the man's attempts to swat away her hand.

"Joy..." Angel growled under his breath, less threatening and more just in a pleading and embarrassed tone. She laughed and turned away. "Don't ya' to have too much fun now." Angel groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Quite a doll she is." Alastor spoke up, to Angel's surprise he didn't sound like he was making fun of him, but his tone carried something of a sentimental value to it. Angel smiled softly to himself as he stared at the cappuccino with small leaves painted into the coffee with creamer.

"Yeah, she is." Angel said contempt as he took up the coffee, sipping it. Alastor did the same with his own drink, which was to his liking, surprisingly.

The pair fell into silence for a short time only filled by clinking of plates, pitter-patter of rain outside, and the occasional bell that rang whenever a new person entered.

"Can I ask, what ya' were doin' in those back alleys that night?" Angel finally said, breaking the silence.

"No." Alastor was quick to answer, as he took a sip of his coffee. Angel rolled his eyes, half expecting that.

"Then, ya' mind tellin' me why ya' came in here in the first place? 'Cause somethin' tells me ya' weren't gonna show up at first." Alastor chuckled setting the mug down. This one was indeed very perceptive... Rosie had been right, it did in fact seem this human held more to them than what he'd first seen.

"As I said I was merely held up." Angel waved him off, shaking his head. He leaned into his hand as he looked into the brunette's eyes.

"Don't give me that shit. I know a liar when I see one."

_Not well enough it seems little human._

The brunette sighed and shook his head as he rested his hands on the table gently, his stature only leaning forward slightly. "I suppose you caught me, yes I was apprehensive to show at first. You do not exactly give off a welcoming vibe and I was not interested - nor am I now - in any sort of 'activities' you may have been attempting to persuade me to take part in." Angel was thankful for the honestly as it wasn't something most would give him, especially with meeting him like this which, wasn't often.

"So ya' sayin' you don't like sex." Alastor visibly cringed at the vulgarity.

"Er-yes, to put it bluntly." An eye roll from Angel. Alastor had assumed the other was annoyed by this but the comment that followed threw him off...

"Sex ain't the only thing I'm into. Ya' ain't wrong in assuming I'd try 'an bang someone only a week after meetin' 'em...but you obviously ain't like them." Angel paused, taking in his own words that were strangely unlike his usual thoughts. It was strange, someone like this he wouldn't normally go for..in fact if someone like this turned him down he would usually just leave and go for the next guy...but...something kept pulling him back. Kept urging him to try, to want to see this man again, and now that he was sitting across from him...well, he had a hard time remembering that they weren't the only two here. "I 'dunno. When I sent that text, I really did just wanna sit and talk shit with you."

Judging by Alastor's expression he didn't seem to believe the others' words which was fine. Again, Angel had been used to this sort of thing.

"Yes, you are correct in that assumption." Alastor replied, he was indeed not like anyone else that fact had been very true.

The pair fell into silence once more, not because they didn't have anything to say but because neither wanted to talk at this moment, and strangely..the air between them didn't feel awkward but rather comfortable.

Alastor was taking a moment to take in the human's appearance as he hadn't really before. He was noting quite a few odd things. For one, it had been pouring outside when he arrived and normally that would warrant any human to be wearing some sort of jacket to shield themselves from the rain..although this human was only wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with a long u neck and some sort of slang on the front in pink...The rest of his attire wasn't fitting either. Blue ripped jeans, black thigh-high boots. None of it had been proper for the weather outside and he was sure the other had been shivering when he arrived here with that clothing...What drew his attention the most was just how pale the other looked. Yes, it was normal for humans to have that shade to their skin but not normally so...colorless. In comparison to Joy who also had what most would define as 'white' this human's skin was far paler than hers. He also looked very sluggish and his eyes seemed foggy and he was constantly slouching. Even more strange, his hands if not on the table, he noticed where cupped around the coffee as if clinging to its warmth.

Even their earlier exchange, when the blonde had bumped into him, he had fallen down so easily...and their collision hadn't even been that hard. Just a small tap and the blonde was down...almost as if, the other hardly had any balance, to begin with.

It was all so...strange.

Angel had noticed the brunettes staring after some time and how his eyes were scanning over his clothes and watching his actions. "Somethin' wrong?"

Alastor had expected the other to give a flirtatious comment as he had done during their last encounter so the question threw him off a bit. "Ah, pardon my staring. You seem, unlike your usual flamboyant nature." Angel let out a dry laugh, he was leaning over the table practically laying on it.

"We've only met twice and ya' already got me pinned huh~" Alastor rolled his eyes, okay maybe he should have just enjoyed it instead of pointing it out. Angel straightened out and sat up making an action of rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine Smiles. Just slept like shit last night is all...ain't nothin' out of the blue for me. Shits normal." The brunette furrowed his brows.

"Ah, I am..sorry to hear that." Angel shrugged seemingly not caring.

"Eh, just how life goes." The blonde said into his half-drunk coffee mug.

Suddenly something began ringing from under the table and Angel was the one to perk up with alarm...He groaned as he reached into his pocket for his phone... "Ugh, sorry...I-" Alastor waved the other off as if to say 'go ahead.' Relieved that the brunette wasn't mad, the blonde reluctantly answered the phone already knowing who it was by that ringtone.

He leaned back against the seat holding the phone to his ear, he looked irritated. "What Aaron." The blonde grumbled and Alastor politely looked away even though he was unable to help but listen in. "Seriously...fine. I'll be there in an hour give me a fuckin' minute to get my shit together." Angel grumbled, he muttered something else Alastor was unable to hear and then watched as the blonde hung up. He seemed somehow more pale than before.

Angel looked to Alastor almost pleadingly but he said nothing about it, "Sorry to cut this short but uh, I gotta go." Angel slid out from the booth already standing up. He glanced to Alastor who noticed the others hand gripping the side of the table. "Thanks for meetin' me but uh, not sure if we'll be seein' each other again." Alastor tilted his head, confused.

"Why is that?" Angel was surprised the man even bothered to ask, he would have thought he was thrilled by this.

"Uh- neva' mind." Angel stumbled back when the brunette suddenly moved out of the booth and stood. The blonde stared quizzically, his brain felt too foggy to bother asking.

"Well, if you must go, allow me to walk you out at least." Angel crossed his arms, holding himself. He wasn't sure why the brunette was suddenly acting so caring towards him and he admitted that it was suspicious and something he'd keep an eye on, but for now he didn't give a fuck.

"Thanks smiles," The brunette only rolled his eyes at the nickname. Alastor walked beside slightly behind the blonde in case he fell as they walked out of the diner, not noticing the smiling old woman behind the counter. She chuckled as she watched them walk out.

"...'Bout time ya' found him kiddo."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Angel and Alastor stood under the overhang of the diner roof...it was still raining but not as heavy as before. It had gotten colder out though and Angel shivered at the brunette's side. Alastor looked down at the other, such a pitiful and weak creature...such an easy target right now...but the thought brought upon that bitter taste again. Seeing the human like this also made something within him ache, it made his chest ache and it made him feel alarmed despite not actually caring.

It felt as if his brain and heart were disagreeing with him right now, he knew what he felt and that was nothing...no concern for this human. But yet his soul resonated against those thoughts as if they weren't true when the brunette knew very well that they were. As he watched the blonde start to walk off it was almost as if his soul spoke for him when saying, "Angel, just a moment." His words caused the other to pause about to walk out in the rain, he glanced over his shoulder looking at the brunette like a sad and neglected animal.

"What smiles? I gotta go-"

"Yes I am aware but...just wait here a moment, will you? I must get something from inside." Angel raised a brow, he wasn't sure how that was his problem but against his better judgment found himself nodding. Oh if he was late his dad was gonna fuckin' beat him.

The brunette bolted inside leaving Angel standing outside under the overhang just waiting. After several minutes Angel was ready to just leave but something kept him stationed there. He wasn't sure if it was the sick feeling in his stomach at the thought of leaving or just the unwillingness to go into the rain. 

He began dozing off until the sound of a bell brought him to stand up straight once again. Before he could process anything a warm and inviting aroma filled his sentences making him alert and awake suddenly. He finally took notice of the brown bag folded shut being held in front of him by a brown-gloved hand. Angel glanced to his right and looked up at the brunette who was smiling in a different way, but he couldn't pinpoint how.

"I assume these will make you feel better?" Angel suddenly backed away from the brunette and the bag that smelled like heaven to him right now.

"U-Uh smiles I'm fine." That smile seemed to stiffen slightly.

"You are lying." Only three words and yet they were enough to make Angel shrink in on himself, it was the tone that carried with them...it sounded stern and almost annoyed. He held his arms as he looked down at the soaked grass under his shoes.

"Alastor look I-"

"When was the last time you ate something." The voice came much louder now, no it wasn't louder Alastor had just gotten closer somehow. When did he move? He didn't hear him move, was he really that tired? He glanced up, daring to and was met with a less than gentle expression but rather one holding a darker look to his eyes. Was he just imagining this all?

Angel felt like bolting away right now.

"Well?" Angel took a moment to realize Alastor was waiting for an answer to his question. A low growl emitted from Angel's stomach it sounded like a whining almost and Angel's cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment.

"Uh...3 days." Angel muttered, almost shamefully. The bag was shoved into his arms and he was forced to grab it or it would have fallen. He gripped the top of the bag once he got a hold on it. He looked up finding the brunette already walking down the pathway leading to the sidewalk. Angel only gawked trying to process what just happened. He watched the brunette pause, glancing over his shoulder...his eyes hidden under those brown bangs as his lips turned up into a large grin. Something about that grin sent a shiver up his spine...

"Farewell Angel, until our next meeting..." Angel only watched him walk away until he was out of sight and finally realized...it had stopped raining.

The blonde frowned, he hated pity...and he hated being pitied. But, he couldn't bring himself to ditch the good smelling bag. He gave in and opened the bag looking inside...

The bag was filled to the brim with strawberry danishes... _How much had this all cost_....Angel sighed grabbing one of them biting down...the sweet taste of the strawberry filling, the soft flakey breading and sweet sugary taste already made him feel more alert.   
  
  


"...Fuck."   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure my story isn't as great as a lot of other works on AO3, (also I'm transferring them from wattpad) but I hope with time I'll make a radiodust book a little better. But I'm still proud of this one, so I hope you still enjoy it even if it's not all that great. 
> 
> \- Thanks for reading -


	7. Weak and Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door abruptly opened and Angel jolted as such a reaction was normal. His heart climbed down when he saw it was only the dark-haired brother of his...his relief was short-lived as he heard from behind "get the fuck in here." Angel swallowed what he swore was his heart as he quietly complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Light abuse

With a huff, the blonde walked down the path and up the brick stairs. As he entered the building he was met with the same woman who was always there, sitting at the desk. Angel and she exchanged glances, she looked tired and done with life just as he felt. She was your usual pretty blonde, pearly white skin, and blue eyes...the perfect little doll for someone like his father if the man was feeling up for it.

Angel shivered at the thought...he wasted no time in waiting for the women to tell him where to go. He knew where to go...The lobby was nice, a few chairs, plants of plastic, a nice red carpet and beige walls. The perfect cover screamed 'we're a nice place' when in fact that wasn't the case at all. The truth was mob boss organizations weren't like those spy movies like some would assume...there were no secret elevators into an underground area or fingerprints or secret codes. All of that would cost more than the agency was worth...Mob bosses were just people like anyone else, the difference was...they hid amongst everyone much like a murderer would. Every mob boss had a cover to maintain to blend in with the crowd...

Angel walked over to the right, heading to the back door and pushing it open to access the back...as he walked through the doors the usual site greeted him, the large room packed with women and some men working at tables putting together small pistols. Their cover was a factory making guns. Not only was it a cover but it helped them in the long run with weaponry.

He walked past all those tables and workers ignoring them and headed to the back of the establishment where another room was with windows in it but the blinds were closed. Angel huffed as he walked up to the dark oak door and planted a firm knock on it..he braced himself for whatever would happen on the other side of this door. He could feel the workers looking at him with pitiful gazes...he hated it and he had half a mind to just turn around and tell them to mind their own business.

He stared at the door, sometimes he would wonder how Cherri was doing...if she was doing okay and just how better life would be if he wasn't forced to work here.

The door abruptly opened and Angel jolted as such a reaction was normal. His heart climbed down when he saw it was only the dark-haired brother of his...his relief was short-lived as he heard from behind "get the fuck in here." Angel swallowed what he swore was his heart as he quietly complied. When he walked into that office he felt like he was walking into the lion's den, a dark room with only one light to illuminate the man's dark features. Angel wondered how this man could have ever been his mother's soulmate and was one of the big reasons he didn't believe in them.

"Sit." The deep gruff voice commanded...Angel did as told like a good little puppet as he took a seat in one of the chairs by the door. His dread only seemed to grow as he heard the click of the door and watched as his brother Aaron spared him a glance, walking away from the door and taking his place beside their father like the guard dog he was...His hands were folded behind his back like a butler waiting for his orders. Their father looked the same as Aaron, but just older and large in terms of body and height. His hair was dark almost black and his eyes held the same color but no emotion. He had an aftershave that covered half of his face that carried some scars and the black suit he wore only seemed to add to the dark aura surrounding him. A fat cigar laid in his mouth and the smoke flew up into the air as the tip of it glowed a dim orange.

Aaron's expression mirrored his fathers almost, he tried to look just as cold and emotionless but there was a hint of fear to his brown eyes. It was clear he was doing the same as Angel and just trying to avoid a beating.

Angel's mind was still muddled from the events that transpired earlier, he never really stopped thinking of them but just put them on a back burner in his mind. He was also still tired but alert enough to not be killed by a bullet. Unfortunately, his foggy mind resulted in the young male doing something he wasn't supposed to. "H-hey pa-" 

_BANG_

The man growled, pounding his fist against the desk. "Did I fuckin' say you could talk!" Angel visibly shrunk on himself as his eyes casted down. He didn't reply to that knowing better...His father was a person who controlled based on fear...it had always been like that for many years especially with Angel. He had controlled him by fear and if it were anyone else Angel wouldn't have backed down. He was never one to let fear control him, but that was when he was younger...when he _had_ stood up to his father and was made aware of the cruel reality that anyone could do anything they wanted as long as they had the power to back it up.

He had never feared death as a child when he was little...but now? Yes, he feared death and by that extent being nearly beaten to a pulp. He still had the courage to stand up for himself but when it came to people like his father, or Valentino...the courage had been beaten out of him one too many times for it to remain. All the same, he was used to nearly being killed because of Valentino or his father...there were a few times where he was out of commission for a few days because either of them or both of them and he had to hold Cherri back from going off on both of them. It irritated him that he was still shaken this much by the simple yelling of the man's voice or the pounding of his fist.

When someone nearly beat you to death, it left an impact on you, and it trained your mind to fear them.

"Good." The man said after the uncomfortable silence settled. Rising from the desk now Angel didn't even want to think about how angry his father would be if he found out he was a prostitute muchless gay. It was a miracle he didn't figure out by now and it was only because Angel tried changing outfits whenever around him. Lucky for him the outfit, while it didn't entirely scream masculine...it also didn't scream feminine either.

The man stalked over to Angel his gaze casting down upon him as if seeing Angel as worthless... like a scared animal being watched by a hunter Angel froze under his eyes. "The fuck are you wearin' this shit for!" It wasn't a question, but rather a demand.

Angel stammered, unable to find an answer. He was sure the man would have gotten upset over the outfit but no matter how much he prepared himself he was never ready for the man's words. They always struck fear in him despite his best efforts to remain brave because he always knew what came next after those words.

All in the blink of an eye his world blurred all too quickly, the dark room blurred and a ringing in his ears filled his consciousness and Angel found himself on the floor now. He braced himself for the onslaught of attacks, each one similar to a hammer crashing down against him...

but they didn't come. Angel hesitantly opened his eye that now ached and felt sore. It had taken him a moment to process the dark blob that was his father was walking away. He paused at the door, adjusting the cuffs of his suit...he stood tall, and strong like he always did...and it made Angel...

...feel weak and helpless. 

No matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to live how he wanted. His father would always find him somehow and force him back here. He tried running once, and he was found within a day...and dragged back here.

He almost did die that time after the beating was dished out...

Since then he never tried running away.

Angel remained on the ground, knowing it was probably best to do that. He resisted the urge to hold his eye as the pain from it was beginning to give him a headache. The man adjusted his fedora and put the cigar back in his mouth. "Be lucky ya' got a mission today. Otherwise, I'd make sure ya couldn' get into those worthless excuses for clothes again." He spat at Angel's feet before opening the door. "Get the fuck outta my sight before I change my fuckin' mind." The door slammed shut and Angel felt the heavyweight on his chest lighten a bit.

It was still there, and it would never truly be lifted, not until he knew he was safe. But he wasn't sure that day would ever come.

He groaned, pushing himself up. He wasn't normally so pathetic when it came to pain, but with Cherri's absence over the past week he hadn't been taking care of himself properly and in that sense had been getting a bit weaker. So a small black eye such as this was far more painful than usual.

He sat up on his elbows and held his eye...he glanced over to Aaron who had finally moved and he only grew closer a scowl on his face.

There was a pause, of Aaron stepping over to Angel as if he were trash and pulling the blinds on the windows down slightly to see that their father had truly left. After he deemed the coast clear he turned around and cast his eyes down on Angel, cracking his knuckles.

Angel met his gaze, just trying to clear the headache away but it didn't seem like it would be going away any time soon. There was another pause, an exchange of eye contact between the two brothers. 

"...Fuck, thank god he's gone." Aaron finally said, stretching his fingers out once again. "Sorry, you know how fuckin' stiff my hands get keeping them behind my back all day?" He shook his head kneeling down beside Angel, he grabbed the blonde's wrist gently pulling it away to inspect the eye. Aaron glanced at the bruising skin around the other's right eye and he hissed lowly.

"Shit..he hit ya' real' hard this time. Fuck...sorry I didn' step in..." The male said, his gaze dropping from Angel's and a look of guilt taking over his features.

Angel shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. I know ya' can't. I'll be fine once I get some ice on it." Aaron sighed, not entirely happy with the other's words but there was little he could do about it. He was as trapped as Angel if not more. He stood, extending his hand for the younger of the two to take. Angel huffed out a laugh, taking the offered hand and allowing Aaron to pull him to his feet. He stumbled a bit and the older of the two caught him before he could fall.

"Woah- easy there. Shit, you ain't usually this tipsy, are ya' high again?" Angel laughed, pushing himself off Aaron and steadying himself.

"I wish. No, I'm fine. Just 'lil tired." Aaron squinted his eyes, narrowing them on Angel skeptically. "What?"

"You seem awfully _chipper_ after just gettin' ya ass beat." Aaron said, reaching into the coat of his suit searching for something. Angel turned away, resting his hands on his hips as he shrugged.

"I mean, he just hit me so..."

"Still. Ya' always bitchy afta' it." Aaron pulled out a small white container and snapped his fingers to get Angel's attention. The blonde walked over as Aaron opened the container, taking out a small white pill and placing it in Angel's open palm. "Can ya' take it dry?" Angel nodded popping the aspirin back, Aaron always seemed to carry them with him.

Once Angel swallowed the pill Aaron put the container back hiding it in his coat. " 'Ere let's continue this chat outside of this shithole. Last thing I want is pops comin' back." Angel nodded agreeing to this. Aaron walked over to the door, placing a hand on the door handle, he looked over his shoulder to Angel. 

Aaron Forza

Age: 24

5'8

Is the big brother to Angel and Molly and acts as their fathers guard dog while

looking after Angel in secret.

"Ya' ready?" Angel scoffed, rolling his eyes with a smirk on his face as he crossed his arms.

"I'm always ready dumbass." His brother shook his head as he opened the door, sparing one last look at Angel before stepping out as the younger of the two followed behind. Leaving the office brought more of a relief to Angel but he would always feel tense in the walls of this building. Angel put on his poker face the second they left the office as he always did when in the establishment especially if it was beside Aaron whilst around their father.

"Move it ya' fuckin' useless trash." Aaron barked, in a tone that was completely different than the one he'd been using in the office a second ago. It was cold and uncaring and sounded almost like their father. It made a chill run up Angel's spine but knowing it was just an act helped his anxiety. He hadn't said anything, knowing that their father was watching them from somewhere and that if he disrespected Aaron, he would also be disrespecting the man himself.

He ignored the usual looks of pity the workers gave him (he hated them) as he followed Aaron down the aisles and out of the back room. When they finally got outside Angel exalted, letting out the breath he'd been holding in. He glanced to Aaron who was looking over his shoulder at the building, more specifically the windows. His brown eyes moved back to Angel as he turned back around keeping his hands at his side. "Move it before I break your fucking legs!" The dark-haired brother yelled loudly on purpose.

Angel just followed, keeping that hopeless look on his face which wasn't entirely an act. He felt bad...that he was helpless in this situation to do anything. Molly was treated like a princess while the two of them were muts and their father was the owner holding the leash. It wasn't until they reared around to behind the building in the parking lot where there were no windows that Aaron stopped in his steps. He turned to Angel now with a softer expression on his face.

"You okay?" He said, not too loudly. Angel allowed his smile to show as the two young men strolled up to the black Chevrolet belonging to Aaron.

"Come on Aaron, we been doin' this for what...8 years? I'm fine." Aaron rolled his eyes as Angel walked over to the passenger side of the car. "Hey, can I drive this time?" Aaron scoffed as he searched for his keys.

"Hell no." He was quick to answer. Angel groaned, crossing his arms as he pouted.

"Come on, please?" Aaron glanced up from under the grey fedora resting on top of his head. He had found his keys and began unlocking the door on his side.

"You don't know how ta drive Anthony. You'll fuckin' crash my car and I don' think Sarah will be happy 'bout that." Angel rolled his eyes. Sarah was his brother's soulmate and currently his girlfriend. His brother lived in a house a bit of ways from here and lived with her there. Angel had met her a few times, she was nice and Aaron had met her a few years ago...another thing Angel was resentful about when it came to the older sibling. Molly had found her soulmate as well but that story was for another day.

He was the only one out of the siblings who had yet to find his...if they were even out there.

"Pfft- Sarah loves me, she'd never get mad at me." Angel said as he waited for his door to be unlocked.

"She tried smacking you upside the head last month." Aaron recalled as Angel opened his door and slipped into the driver's seat. Aaron's car was much neater than Cherri's and the inside was all black and smelled of fresh leather even though his brother had the car for quite a while now. As Aaron closed his door he rested one hand on the steering wheel.

"So mind tellin' me why ya' so chipper today?" Angel groaned. "You thought I forgot didn' ya?" Angel rolled his eyes slouching down into the leather of his seat.

"Nah..." Aaron chuckled, putting the key into the ignition.

"Ya' are a horrible liar Anthony. Especially when it comes to yourself. Now sit up I can't fuckin' drive if your sittin' like that." Another long groan from the younger of the two.

"Just let me go through the windshield." Aaron rolled his eyes now as he moved to buckle his seatbelt.

"I'm serious Anthony. Pa we'll kill us if we don' get this job done."

"Fine.." Angel dragged the word on as he regrettably sat up and secured his own seatbelt. As soon as the engine roared to life Angel rolled down the window a little, resting his arm on the inside of the door. The cool wind felt nice and the dark was becoming later...the sky was grey and it seemed to be getting slightly darker.

"You still didn' answer my question." Aaron spoke up, as the car began to pull out of the parking lot. As soon as Angel felt the car move he felt a little lighter...knowing they would be finally leaving the property, for now at least. He always felt lighter the further away from this place he was...but he always knew he was never truly free, like a trapped bird trained to go back to its owner for fear of death.

"Ya' fuckin' nosy ya' know that." Aaron laughed at that, as the car drove out onto the main streets and finally away from the building. Angel breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm allowed to be, I'm ya' brotha' after all. If you don't wanna tell me it's cool. I ain't gonna push it, just not every day I get to see your small ass bein' happy." Angel sat back against the leather, feeling his muscles relax and the throbbing of his head and eye beginning to go down. The aspirin was starting to kick in but he would have to go home later and put ice on it.

"Ugh! Fine, nosy ass." Angel paused...his eyes looking at the window watching the old houses and buildings fly by in a blur and rush of cool wind. It felt nice, it felt free. "I...met someone." There was a snicker to his side and Angel snapped his head in that direction. He glared at his brother who was holding a hand to his mouth, the other effortlessly moving the steering wheel accordingly. "What!"

Aaron shook his head. "Nothin' just....well it's _you_."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"You know what it means."

Angel crossed his arms as a more comfortable silence settled in between the two brothers. The sound of the idle rain starting up again was soothing to say the least, and the cars tires as they drove through the wet streets. The need for conversation or to fill that empty space between the two was never necessary, the two were always just comfortable sitting in silence or listening to the radio. Although that was only after Angel got a hold of it of course. They only ever talked to catch up on things as that wasn't often due to their father.

"So what's he do for work?"

"That's the first thing you ask? Seriously." Angel scoffed, keeping his gaze on the window as his mind was slowly melting into the idea of just falling asleep.

"Aye, a man that works is a good guy in my book." That earned a laugh from Angel.

"What if he killed people for a livin'?" It was a joke but also Angel's way of actually asking. Truth be told he didn't think that night was the first time the brunette killed. He knew what it felt like to kill, the fear...the anticipation..the adrenaline and the voices in your head, shouting all sorts of directions as you struggled to figure out which one to listen to. No, there was no hesitation in that man's tone the night he killed those two. He hadn't sounded scared, but rather confident and the speed at which the gunshot was fired...he doubted the brunette held any hesitation to pull the trigger.

That man was a killer...there was no mistaking that.

"We literally do that for a livin', Anthony. But if he was a killer, I dunno. Depends on what kinda' killin' he does." Angel raised a brow, curiously.

"What ya' mean?" As they came to a red light, Aaron rested his arm on the steering wheel as he looked to Angel.

"I mean...we ain't exactly good people but...like say this man just kills who eva' the hell he wants. I don't want that kinda guy 'round you. What if he snaps?" Angel laughed making a gun with his fingers.

"I can handle myself." Aaron shook his head returning his attention back onto the road.

"I know you can, just...stay on guard, alrigh?" Angel nodded...he was used to the others constant worrying. He would always do that with Molly and him and it was nice to have someone worrying about him. "So tell me more about this guy."

Angel sighed dramatically making a show of swooning and Aaron clicked his tongue but was smiling. "Well he's quite the looka' oh and he's _such_ a charmer! The man bought me food and helped me up when I fell."

"Anthony I'm bein' serious." The other replied with that usual serious tone he always had.

"So am I." Aaron raised a brow, quizzically.

"Ya' serious? Huh, didn' think there were any decent people left out 'dere." Angel laughed, but it was a weak laugh.

"Yeah...I don't even know if he's gay though...muchless into me." Angel shrugged, turning back to the window and resting an arm on the door as he leaned into his hand. "Eh, don' matter..ain't like I'm not used to bein' miserable." Aaron frowned, he glanced at the red light briefly before he reached over resting a hand on Angel's shoulder. Angel was frowning, his eyes tired and casting down and he didn't look when his brother grabbed his shoulder.

"Aye, don' think like that. I know life shitty right now but...I'll make it betta'. I'll get us outta this shithole with pa' and who knows, maybe this guy digs blondes." Angel glanced at his brother, smirking at the other's last line.

"Oh yeah...because every brunette dreams of getting their own blonde."

"You know what I mean." Aaron said, moving back and returning his attention to the road as the light turned green. "Just...keep ya head up." Angel's smile fell once his brother looked away. "It's gonna be at least an hour before where there. It's just a drug exchange so it shouldn' take too long. Take a nap or somethin' while I'm drivin' there...you look like you need it."

Angel let out a dry laugh as he took his arm off the door and laid back against the seat. "Ya' ain't wrong...I'm fuckin' beat..." He closed his eyes, taking his brother up on that offer. Maybe some rest would do him some good...

And a nap would do him good...just an hour to forget that he was a weak and trapped animal in this fucked up world..that's all he needed right now. 

"You are sure this is the correct place then, yes?" The brunette stood under the cover of darkness in the graveyard. He glanced down at the grave, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"Yes, this is the correct spot darlin' if I recall." The voice spoke from behind, the man let out a dark chuckle as he turned around looking to the demon in question as those brown eyes glowed a bright red in the night.

"Well, then allow me." Alastor raised his hand up and over the grave with a sharp snap of his fingers the dirt burst out of the plot exposing a dark oak wooden coffin. The wood on it looked old with time but that wouldn't matter. Alastor held a hand over the plot and as the gloved hand began to glow an eerie red...the lid of the coffin opened itself up with a high-pitched creak due to the old lid.

The devilish pair peered down into the plot, their eyes resting on the corpse of a woman. Parts of her warm brown skin were missing due to the body decaying...and her lips a light pink that he assumed used to be a vibrant red. Her dark black curly hair lay loosely on the shoulders of that gorgeous red dress she wore. White gloves covered the corpse's hands as well as white stockings for her legs and lastly some cute little dress shoes that were adult black from over the years. The clothing was old and withered and the body had obviously been rotting...the skeleton was beginning to show in various areas. But that could all be fixed...

"I must say, you were quite the gem, Rosie." The female demon laughed a wicket laugh just as crazed as Alastors.

"Why, am I mishearing, or did you just compliment me, darlin'?" Alastor laughed.

"Why yes, I am my dear." Rosie chuckled, holding a hand to her face.

"Well, your little flesh suit is rather stunning as well." Alastor chuckled, glancing down at his hand.

"Yes well, it was rather difficult to find it. To think, it was in the hands of a hunter! Oh, he was certainly surprised to see this ol' flesh suit animated haha! Quite entertaining indeed." Rosie grinned as she knelt down near the pit.

"It is awfully kind of you to allow me to join in on the fun." Alastor turned taking a few steps away from the corpse and its plot before turning back around and looking at Rosie.

"Yes well the more the merrier I always say! Besides, I suppose I owe you." Rosie turned to look at Alastor, tilting her head slightly to the side as those sharp teeth turned up into a grin.

"Oh? Why's that sweetheart?" Alastor folded his hands behind his back as he watched Rosie examine the corpse of what used to be her.

"Well that human was quite entertaining, not the most entertaining I've seen but I believe it will prove to make for good fun if I play my cards correctly." The small action earlier in the day was already enough; it seemed to warrant some sort of reaction from the human. Granted he hadn't planned to give the human food, but if he was going to play with them he needed them alive. Besides, it seemed to go in his favor. The human already seemed smitten with him so this wouldn't take long at all to gain its trust.

"Now my dear, let us have some fun." Rosie hummed, turning to the corpse. She stood up and clapped her hands together, they began to glow a bright white color and the corpse seemed to do the same...she began to chant something under her breath and Alastor simply watched with delight. His own grin grew larger and more sadistic as he watched the corpse rise out of the grave...it's limp limbs moving slowly.

The eyes opened filled with only a bright white light, the corpse straightened itself out as the skin regenerated and became filled with color once again...those pink lips filled with that beautiful red again and even the clothes fixed themselves to look brand new.

Then...

Silence. 

Alastor looked in front of him, no longer seeing Rosie the demon but rather a petite and proper looking black woman presumably waking up. She lifted herself up, lifting a hand to her face as if to feel the skin. He smiled even more, walking over to the women as he extended a hand. "May I offer you a hand darling?" The woman lifted her head slowly, brown eyes met Alastors currently red ones. The woman's eyes slowly glowed red and her red lips turned up into a grin mirroring Alastors. "Of course, sweet pea." She lifted a hand, the white-gloved hand rested in Alastor's.

He pulled her to her feet effortlessly and pulled his hand away, watching amused as Rosie looked at her arms and hands. "It has been quite a while since I felt like this..." Alastor looked down at the woman who stood at his chest in comparison to his own height. He snaked a finger under her chin tilting it up slightly.

"Ah, yes this pile of flesh will do nicely." The brunette promptly moved away, thinking nothing of his action despite Rosie's expression. The grass crunched under his feet as he looked to the sky a sinister look to those brown eyes that continued to glow a vibrant red. 

"Let us have some fun with these humans my dear."

The pair's wicked laughter filled the once quiet air...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thanks for reading -


	8. Danger lurks to a blind eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Angel when are you going to start letting people help you." Her tone carried no humor this time but rather a hint of frustration and worry.
> 
> "When I find my soulmate," Angel said, jokingly as he stood up from the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh--murder music number? (So light gore)

Alastor walked down the back alley with a strange, yet familiar woman beside him. Her skin was a warm mocha brown just like her eyes...her dark brown hair that was combed back into a cute little bun was neatly kept under a dusty pink sunhat. Her red lips turned up into a smile. "So where are you taking me sweet pea?" Alastor laughed as he continued walking down the alleyway.

"I am going to...cash in a favor you could say?" The woman raised a brow as a curious smile plagued her lips. She walked with her hands folded in front of her resting over that long beautiful red gown that hovered just above the ground. "These humans are truly a bore...but there are ways to be... _entertained_." The woman smiled more...a red glint to her eyes under the moonlight.

They came to the end of the alleyway into a back area hidden away from the streets. Alastor smiled, sinisterly as his eyes laid upon the poor sap waiting nervously. A young fellow from the looks of it, a redhead who held a cigarette between his lips as his blue eyes focused on the ground. He looked like a boy who would sell newspapers, ah yes young indeed...and foolish.

Alastor glanced over his shoulder to Rosie with something wicked behind those brown eyes and it sent a jolt of excitement up her spine.

Alastor walked up to the young man, a pale fallow and only half from his skin-tone. "Well hello, my good fellow!" The redhead jolted at the sudden voice as Alastor walked up to him, his hands folded behind his back. His eyes appeared almost red in the night... "Unfortunately you've failed to keep up your part of the deal. You did not take the life of your girlfriend, my good fellow." The man's eyes dilated as he stared up at the brunette in fear. Alastor had his hands behind his back, and held no weapon on him currently but his presence was still very intimidating.

"H-How did you know.." He muttered his words trembled as his lips quivered, struggling to hold that cigarette there. Alastor shook his head as he stepped closer, snatching the cigarette and dropping it on the ground without a care. He ground it under the tip of his shoe, during all his actions never once did his eyes leave the redhead who shrunk in on himself against the brick wall. Rosie only watched from a distance, mildly amused and very curious as to what the charming brunette was up to. "L-look man I-I ain't doin' this anymore. I-I want out of the deal!" Alastor laughed...

A very dark and wicked laugh. That was truly funny...

The redhead seemed to somehow grow paler. "G-get out of my wa-" he moved his hand forward to push the brunette but his wrist was swiftly grabbed.

"Don't you dare disrespect me, little _man_." Alastor's grin grew... "Don't you derogate or deride." His tone shifted, to a crazed amusement. The redhead was swiftly pulled and found an arm around his neck... His hand was free but the death grip around his neck and shoulders prevented any chance of escape. "You're in my world now, not your world." A low and dangerous voice whispered in his ear.

"L-look please I-" Rosie walked forward, she stood in front of the redhead only grinning as Alastor held a finger under the man's chin from behind. However it was strangely sharp...he thought it was a knife but in fact, it was a claw...and the human standing behind him, he wasn't sure if they were human anymore. He didn't turn around out of fear for what he would see and just silently begged to be released and make it back to his girlfriend...his soulmate.

"Let us form a new deal, then, if you wish out of this one." The man swallowed heavily as the arm suddenly let go but a hand grabbed his shoulder instead. The grip was tight and the claws were gone..where they ever there in the first place?

"Shall we get the show started then?" Rosie laughed causing Alastor's grin only to grow and what little sanity he had to diminish. The redhead was swiftly thrown back but found himself sitting in a chair, he looked up and strangely discovered he was no longer in the back alleys but instead in a dark room...one only lit up by the vague red lights that seemed to float about. He sat in front of a large table with a red cloth on it and he could feel the brunette staring at him with the strange women doing the same. He tried to move but found his wrists and ankles tied down...by...some sort of black rope?

"You see my good man," the voice said from behind him as gloved hands came to grab the man's chin sharply directing it to the side but not enough to break it...yet. "I have friends on the other side."   
  
  
  


_Friends on the other side..._   
  
  
  


A voice whispered back and the redhead struggled, alarmed. The hand on his chin moved and came to his hair, yanking his head up. The grip on the locks of red hair were so tight they threatened to pull the hair out.

"Oh don't worry my good fellow...it's just an echo. A little parlor trick we have back in Louisiana." The hand let go of the threads of hair as the brunette circled around in front as Rosie calmly sipped some tea from behind watching the show.

The snap of fingers and music began to play from...somewhere. It didn't help the redheads racing heart that beat in fear. He could hardly hear anything as he trembled and the loud thumping of his heart filled his ears.

"Sit down at my table, put your mind at ease. If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please." That's what the redhead was afraid of... The brunette grabbed the redhead's chin tightly and a wicked grin spread across his face. "I can read your future, I can change it 'round some too...." He grabbed the front of his shirt and a white-hot pain suddenly filled the man's chest.

"I look deep into your heart and _**s̸̥̤͌̊͗o̶̺̞͛̏͘u̷͔̗̔͠l̵̘̈̕...**_ " the redhead looked down in horror at the knife impaled in his chest. "Make your wildest of dreams come true.." The brunette reeled back, spinning around as he kept his eyes on the redhead from over his shoulder. "I've got hoodoo, I got voodoo, I got things I haven't even tried! Haha!..." A pause and a turn towards the man as the brunette grinned...showing his sharp teeth.

"...And I have friends on the other side."

_He's got friends on the other side..._

Alastor turned towards the table leaning against it as he reached into the inner coat of his vest. "Be a good little boy and take a card...well you?" The man swallowed heavily as the strange black rope loosened enough for him to grab the card, even if he could get the other ropes off he doubted he would have gotten very far. So...he just compiled and reached out looking at the assortment cards that faced away from him. They were black cards with the lining being red and in the center, each held a red smiling face...

He reached out for the middle one taking it and as soon as he had the other cards disappeared into black smoke. The brunette stood up from the table, "Turn it around." The redhead's hand trembled as he did as he was told...the image that awaited him was less than ideal.

It was a silhouette of him, and he was screaming as a strange shadow creature of what appeared to be a wendigo loomed over from behind. "W-what is this...L-Let me go already!" He yelled, throwing the card aside as he tried ripping the black ropes off. The ropes came to life, they weren't ropes but hands and they wrapped around him constricted him to the chair as he violently tried to escape.

Alastor cackled loudly and his voice was beginning to become deeper, filled with static as if he were laughing through a radio.

The room suddenly burst to life in a fury of red lights, corpses hung on every wall..some skeletons others mangled bodies with bits and parts of them torn apart...arms...legs...heads. The redhead yelled loudly as he only struggled more. "Are you ready?" He laughed, his eyes glowing a bright red.

The redhead broke out of the chair and began running, to where...nowhere. "Are you...ready!" A flash of dusty pink clouded his path and suddenly small creatures sporting a hat similar to Rosie's jumped from the pink mist tackling the man, sinking their sharp teeth into his flesh.

Alastor walked close, his grin the pure look of insanity as his brown hair almost looked red and his skin turning almost greyish. "Haha! You're changing, you're changing your changing alright!" He leaned down relishing in the man's tortured screams of pain and pleas for it all to stop as he was mangled alive. "I do hope you're satisfied."

"But you're not...do not blame me. You can blame my friends on the oh-ther...side!"

A wicked cackle filled the air...

...And the screaming stopped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Angel groaned as he awoke to the sound of someone banging on his front door. Yet again he fell asleep on the couch instead of on the mattress that he guessed could be classified as a bed. A very uncomfortable bed but one nonetheless. The banging continued and Angel regrettably got up from his couch. He was still dressed in the clothes he had on prior to the day before...once he finished the mission Aaron had driven him back to his apartment and dropped him off. He had been so tired he crashed on the couch as soon as he got into the apartment. He hadn't even bothered texting Alastor as his mind was only focused on sleep during the time.

"I'm comin' I'm comin', fuck." Angel called out trudging over to the door...as soon as he called out the banging seemed to stop which only drew his curiosity more. When he got the door open he was tackled in a hug and relieved to find it was only Cherri doing the hugging and not one of his previous clients, even worse...Valentino. Oh, the day that man found out where he lived was the day he skipped town and changed his name. "Y-Ya killin' me 'ere!" Angel managed.

"Oh- sorry!" Cherri finally said, separating but still holding Angel at arms reach. She was looking over him and sighed in relief after a moment.

"Alrigh' what's up with you? You bang on my door and show up nearly fuckin' hugging me to death after ya' been busy for two weeks." Angel scoffed, crossing his arms. "What ya miss me that much?" Cherri reeled back once she realized how in Angel's space she was. She closed the door and walked over to the couch inviting herself in as she always did, not that Angel minded. Strange enough she didn't smell of sex, or some other guy like she usually would after being busy this long.

He followed her as she sighed and took a seat on the edge of the couch. "Sorry, sorry. It's just...there was a killin' last night, real' close to your apartment complex. I was worried ya' know?" Angel shrugged, taking the seat beside Cherri on the couch that was messy. Angel's apartment looked rather messy actually and Cherri had taken notice.

"What's the big deal huh? Ain't like killing isn't normal 'round here." Cherri leaned forward reaching down into a white bag Angel hadn't noticed when she first came in.

"Yeah, but the usual killings were just people shot or stabbed and that's it." She paused, clearly unnerved. Angel had never seen her so shaken up...was it really that bad? She pulled out a foam cup with a lid on it and handed it over to Angel, ah...coffee. Just what he needed right now, he took it graciously and removed the lid wasting no time in drinking it. The warmth and jolt of caffeine made him feel more alert already. Cherri took out her own coffee, it was sweet of her...how she always waited to drink her coffee with Angel rather than just drink it herself and be done with it. In a way, it was like their own little tradition.

"Yeah, but the guy wasn't _just_ stabbed. He was 'real young first of all. A teenager and his chest capacity was ripped open." She paused bringing a hand to her mouth quickly as she gagged. "Ugh...you could hardly recognize the body...it was shredded into a million pieces and the head was severed from the red and just...just sittin' on a nail on the wall." Cherri did look sick just talking about this.

"Wait...how did ya' know all this?" Cherri frowned, setting her coffee down for a moment. She would have to let her stomach settle, she couldn't handle this type of gore. Sure she killed just as much as Angel but the killings were never gruesome like that, just a bullet to the head or a knife to the throat and that was it. She ran her nails down her scalp as she focused her eyes on the coffee sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

"I'm the one who found the poor guy..." Her voice was quiet as if she regretted the events.

"Oh..." Angel said, quietly. While he was used to seeing gore because his father's agency was less than kind in killing...he knew Cherri wasn't used to the sight and even less durable to it. She would always get sick and throw up if they watched gory movies and the same could be said for real life. "Well uh, I'm fine...So- tell me about this new guy." Angel said swiftly, changing the subject. His best friend was practically looking green, ready to throw up and she looked very pale. The scene must have really frightened her.

She seemed relieved by the change in subject and visibly perked up. A cheeky grin spread across her face as she leaned forward finally taking up her coffee and removing the lid. Angel also relaxed, happy to see Cherri less distressed. She took a sip of her coffee "The guys real' cute, but he's a lil' weird." Angel raised a brow at the word 'weird.' That was rare, normally Cherri wouldn't use such words to describe a male she had slept with much less attempted dating. It was hot first and foremost, strong, controlling, and most of the time crazy. But never 'weird' and even 'cute'.

"Weird huh?" Angel said, almost laughing but he meant it in an enduring way. Cherri grinned, nervously. She rubbed the back of her neck, and to Angel's surprise, a light pink blush spread across her face.

"Well...he's _different_. He's nice though, in his own way." Angel leaned forward, setting his coffee down before sitting back and looking at Cherri. He smirked, leaning against the back of the couch. 

"What, like in bed?" He teased. Cherri flushed, to his surprise...that was new.

"Haha...well, I ugh, I haven't actually slept with the guy." Angel stared in disbelief as Cherri quietly sipped her coffee.

"So you didn't suck his dick." She choked on her coffee, that wasn't her thing and Angel knew that but he was just joking. He laughed when she coughed a little and shoved him. She put her coffee down on the table beside Angel's before turning back to him with narrowed eyes that glared at him. "Kidding, kidding!" Angel said in defense putting his hands up when she picked up a pillow and started smacking him with it. The harder she hit with her the louder he laughed joyfully.

"You asshole!" She yelled, jokingly. "Is dick all you think about?"

"Fuck yeah!" Angel yelled half-joking as she threw the pillow as him and dove onto the floor for protection. She stood, grabbing another pillow and holding it over her head like a weapon. "I surrender! I surrender!" Angel yelled his hands in front of his face. Cherri stuck her tongue out, tossing the pillow back on the old couch and plopping back down into it. She crossed her arms as she watched Angel stand, still brushing off some of his laughter while Cherri smirked triumphantly.

"Like I was sayin' before I was so _rudely_ accused," she paused smiling as Angel sat back down beside her still wary of her dangerous pillow fighting skills. "I haven't slept with the guy yet, I know shockin' but..." there was a pause in her words as a softer more sincere expression took over her features. "I 'dunno.....there's something about him. Something that just felt wrong to sleep with 'em right away y'know?" Angel shrugged, not actually having an answer. "That and he didn't seem into all that. He was actually 'real sweet. He was gentlemanly but also kinda out 'dere." Angel smiled, glad to see Cherri had most likely found a decent guy as those were hard to come by.

Angel himself was contemplating a situation similar to hers...was Alastor really a gentleman? Or was he playing him...was it okay to trust the guy and so easily? There was something in his gut that just didn't sit right and usually, he could tell what that gut feeling was telling him, but as of late...when it came to Alastor he...well he didn't know. It just felt different with Alastor and he wasn't sure if it was in a good or bad way.

"So," Cherri said standing up picking up the brown paper bag at her side. Angel watched her walk over to the kitchen and set the bag down on the counter along with another he hadn't seen until now. "What have you been up to while I was gone? Aaron shot me a text yesterday evening and said you wasn't lookin' too hot." Cherri began pulling out items from the bag like bread and small milk containers. Angel just watched from the couch as she opened his fridge and began putting the objects in. He wanted to tell her no but he didn't bother, whenever he had in the past it resulted in an argument that Cherri always won. He was too tired for that, especially now and his stomach seemed to agree.

"Aaron texted you?" Angel scoffed, he had known Cherri since he was a child and the same went for his siblings. While Aaron and Molly weren't as close with Cherri as he, Aaron would only ever contact Cherri if he thought Angel wasn't doing good and needed to be looked after. The same went for Molly but it was on a lesser degree as Angel didn't see her as much. It was difficult considering she still lived with their father and was guarded like buried treasure.

"Yeah, he said you seemed really out of it yesterday. That he had to pull your ass down because you were a lot slower and almost got shot." Her words carried a hint of concern that time and it didn't go unnoticed by Angel. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he forced his best smile.

"I'm fine Cherri, really." He glanced to the kitchen only to find the woman standing with her hands on her hips, her brows furrowed and lips turned down. She was giving him _that_ look again, Cherri was no idiot and Angel should have known that his bullshit wasn't going to get past her.

"Angel when are you going to start letting people help you." Her tone carried no humor this time but rather a hint of frustration and worry.

"When I find my soulmate," Angel said, jokingly as he stood up from the couch. Cherri's frown deeped as she finished packing the groceries away. She was leaning against the counter now with her arms crossed as Angel stood in at the area in the floor where the wood changed to tiles to signify the kitchen area.

"You know Aaron and I have offered to help you plenty of times." She was referring to Angel's living arrangements and his constant lack of food. Both Aaron and Cherri were aware of Angel's drug addiction and while Cherri hadn't bothered to try and get Angel to quit Aaron had but eventually gave up if just to keep their brotherly bond from being broken over drug addiction. Cherri hadn't cared much as long as Angel was staying fed and getting sleep, she let him live how he wanted, it was his life after all not hers. Besides, she knew better than to try and get anything through that thick skull of his.

As she suspected the male rolled those brown eyes as he crossed his arms as well. "I know..I know.." Angel replied, not bothering to hide how annoyed he was. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the help but hated being a bother to anyone and no matter how much Aaron and Cherri would tell him otherwise he would never believe them.

Cherri sighed, putting on a smile if just to try and melt away the tension in the air. "Well...who knows maybe you'll find your soulmate soon." Angel looked up from his shoes and to Cherri, he puffed out a breath of hair causing his bangs to move for a second under the air.

"I'm gonna go get changed." Angel announced as he walked down the hall to his room, Cherri sighed not trying to stop him or push the subject any further. She had only wanted the best for him but Angel was his own person and she couldn't force him to do anything, if she did it would only put strain on their friendship.

"Oh, I forgot, dress less slutty than usual. I'm supposed to meet up with this guy today and I wanna introduce you to him." Cherri called into the hall, she heard the shuffling from Angel's room followed by a loud groan.

"Coulda warned me, bitch!" He called back. Cherri chuckled, shaking her head and turning his attention back to the kitchen. She hummed to herself, maybe she would buy Angel dinner tonight if he let her that is.

Meanwhile, Angel stood in the room as he looked over his clothes. Less slutty huh...truth be told most of his clothes were revealing in some way and that was just his style. He would have chosen the pink sweater if not for the fuckers at his work that tossed it. Granted it was probably Valentino's doing but it still pissed him off. Angel hummed as his eyes landed on a certain piece of cloth and an idea popped into his head.

"Aye Cherri! You mind if I go a 'lil fruity?" He wanted to make sure it was okay with her as this was a meeting with a guy she really liked and he didn't want to screw it up. His eyes scanned over the inside of his tiny closet which was nothing more than a small room big enough for one person to stand in.

"Go for it! Just don't take my catch." She called back, Angel smiled, he loved how she never minded the type of clothing on him if anything she encouraged it.

"Can't say I won't!" He teased, of course, he wouldn't steal a guy from her.

Angel pulled out a few different items from the hangers and walked over to his bed laying them down as he chose what went best with what clothing. After a bit of deciding, he settled on a pink blouse with small rose waves stitched around the buttons and small frills around the caller. He chose a pair of black dress pants to go with them and his usual black boots because he didn't really have any nice shoes. Yes, he had a dress and skirt or two in his closet but he didn't have the confidence to wear such things outside.

He wanted to look nice, not only because it wasn't often that he got to look nice but because he wanted to do this for Cherri. After all she'd done for him he wanted to leave a good impression on the guy and give him no reason to run away from Cherri. So needless to say he would be on his best behavior for her sake.

Angel dressed quickly not caring to close the door because honestly, it wouldn't be the first nor the last time Angel and Cherri saw each other without clothes on. Once he finished dressing he ran a comb through his hair briefly before just allowing it to take its usual style with his bangs combed up and the rest of his short hair pressed down against his scalp using some water as it had been sticking up a bit prior.

After he finished dressing Angel walked out into the hallway finding Cherri waiting for him wearing her usual leather clothing by the door. She whistled as he walked into the room, "I told ya' to not take my man. Fuck Angel why ya' gotta look so good in everything." Angel laughed giving Cherri a playful shove.

"Oh please, you look way better than me bitch." Angel laughed, but his smile melted into something more genuine, the compliment was well received. "Well let's go, don't wanna keep ya' little boyfriend waiting." Cherri rolled her eyes as she got the door open.

"He ain't my boyfriend, yet." Angel smirked as he snatched his keys off the counter and stuck them in the pockets of his dress pants. Angel took his phone out of his pocket to check for any messages, he frowned as a part of him was hoping for a message from Alastor but of course, there was none there. He should have known better, he wouldn't get too down about it he was making progress after all. The man did meet up with him last time and didn't block him yet so hey that was progress.

Angel contemplated shooting a text to the other...but ultimately decided against it. He wasn't sure if it was nerves or simply wanting to spend time with Cherri and using that as his excuse. He ultimately went with the latter. He also contemplated telling Cherri about Alastor but wasn't too sure yet. Angel didn't really crush on people and he wasn't even sure if Alastor was that or just something that drew him in because he felt like a challenge...so he didn't want to discuss it right now.

As they called for the lift Angel mindlessly glanced down at his hip, where his mark was located. He had another nightmare last night, one in blurs again. He dreamt he had been walking down an alleyway and it felt like something was following him...but he never turned around. When he had come to a stop at the end of the alleyway that seemed so much darker than normal he felt something...sharp and it cut into the back of his throat.

That was the last thing he remembered before waking up.

Fortunately, it was the only nightmare and that was a relief and allowed Angel some sleep but he was still tired after being too unnerved to go back to sleep for two hours. His mind was drifting back to the nightmare now, and the creepy laugh that was strangely energetic and also sinister all the same. It sent chills up his spine and made him feel on edge.  
  
  
  


With the bell chiming to signal the elevator had arrived and Cherri touching Angel's shoulder he yelped and jolted away. Cherri looked at him, concerned and confused. "Ya' okay?" Angel sighed, reminding himself it was only a nightmare and that it wasn't real.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine." He brushed off, Cherri frowned letting it slide. She didn't want to get on Angel's bad side right now. As the elevator door opened the pair stepped. Angel sighed, slouching against the back wall while Cherri stood in the middle not minding the redhead who had to escort people in the elevators.

"Hey, Danny." Cherri said, cheerfully, the redhead frowned ignoring the nickname like usual.

"What floor?" He asked politely.

"Lobby please, thanks Danny." The redhead pressed the respective button. As the elevator began moving the redhead stood, arms folded behind his back. He glanced over his shoulder as green eyes glanced at Angel curiously. At first, Angel didn't notice, it wasn't until the redhead was about to look away did Angel catch those green eyes staring at him.

"What." He growled under his breath a bit irritated by the action. The usual calm expression on the redhead's face shifted to something of regret for a split second as he quickly turned away.

"Um- nothing.." He muttered, clearing his throat nervously. Cherri huffed out a breath shoving Angel a tad.

"Oh ignore him, Danny, he's just grumpy today." The redhead offered a polite smile as the doors opened. Cherri was the first to exit and was soon to follow when he stepped out of the elevator his shoulder was gently grabbed and he glanced behind him seeing the redhead being the one do perform the action.

"Ah, pardon me but um...well I have something for you." Angel raised a brow, turning to face the redhead who stood at the same height at him. He crossed his arms clearly impatient to get out of here...he wasn't sure how long it would be before Valentino or his father called in for him. He watched as the red-headed boy reached into the inside of his bell hopper uniform jacket.

Angel wasn't sure what the male was going to pull out but the last thing he expected was a rose. He raised a brow, surprised at the action as the redhead held it out to him. It was unusual looking, to say the least, unlike any flower he'd seen before. It was a yellow rose, but the tips of it were pink... Angel took the rose, taken aback.

"Wow...um, thanks. W-wait where'd this come from?" Angel asked, actually curious now. He looked up from the rose finding the redheads ears tinted a light red, he cleared his throat again as he turned away.

"Um, i-it was dropped off by someone." Angel was about to ask more about this person who had dropped it off but before he had the chance the redhead walked off quickly, "W-well have a good day Angel." The redhead said walking back into the elevator. The doors closed and Angel merely stood, staring at the flower.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A smile tugged at his lips...wondering if a certain brunette had dropped it off.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thanks for reading -


	9. Third wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tap to Angel's shoulder prompted him to open his eyes. He lifted his head and rubbed his heavy eyelids. A drawn-out groan escaped chapped lips as sleep plagued him heavily. "Cherri... lemme sleep will ya'?" He complained trying to put his head back down.
> 
> No response came.
> 
> Angel slowly opened his eyes and looked to the side. He yelped not seeing Cherri but rather a silhouette of a creature.

"You said _he_?" Angel stepped forward with his arms on his hips now. He raised himself slightly as Pentious was taller than him and he looked up at the man with clear sass in his eyes.

"You got a problem with that toots." Angel said, lowly the previous joking tone completely gone. Cherri frowned, not liking this, before she had the chance to step in Pentious responded.

"Why on earth would I have a problem with that?" Angel fell silent, not having a definite answer for that. While Pentious' eyes remained on the blonde, genuinely confused as to why he'd ask that question Angel gaze fell to his feet.

"Aye, how about we all sit down bullshit about life huh?" Cherri said, cutting in quickly sensing a strange tension between the two. Pentious' eyes narrowed on her, he didn't seem particularly against the idea of Angel being here although he did seem a bit irritated by the man's comment. Nonetheless, he didn't say anything about it. He pulled out a chair for Cherri as she took the offered seat and proceeded to do the same for Angel but the stubborn male pulled the chair away from Pentious and sat down himself.

Pentious merely frowned and went to sit beside Cherri.

With Pentious and Cherri sitting on one side of the table and Angel alone on the other side the imagery only further fueled the thoughts going through his head. He shifted slightly in the chair making it squeak a little; He reminded himself that he was here for Cherri and for her happiness, not his.

"So uh..." Angel began, fishing for something to start a conversation. His eyes found a place on the table with his hands fidgeting on his lap. "How'd...you two meet?"

He sat back in the chair, attempting to relax and appear more like his cocky self even if he hadn't felt that way at all. He looked up to the pair who were sitting awfully close to be just friends, was Cherri sure she hadn't fucked this man? Angel was questioning it. Pentious sat with his hands folded on the table while Cherri just rested her arms on it, slouching forward resting her chin in her hand. The obvious level of manners were apparent between the two but Pentious didn't seem to mind which was strange to Angel.

Normally higher class people were more snooty and apprehensive to associate with those who lacked manners and were lower class. Or at least...that was Angel's experience when encountering those types of people. Thinking about that reminded him of how Alastor also seemed to be a more mannered gentleman and while not snooty, prideful, and didn't seem to want to associate with someone like him who was of the lower class.

"Ah well, I had encountered her whilst on a mission." A pause and Pentious looked over to Cherri with a soft smile, she caught his look and her expression mirrored his. Angel's heart ached as he watched the scene but bit his lip to prevent himself from saying anything. "She was quite lovely when shooting. Like a goddess of death." Cherri giggled; _She giggled._

Angel tried his best to maintain that smile on his lips as he desperately tried to find an entrance into the conversation that he felt uninvited to. "Cherri's really awesome. She once took out an entire-"

"Oh! Hey, Pentious, remember when we killed that group of thugs." Cherri said grinning happily. Angel's smile strained as he struggled to keep it up.

"Well of course I do! That was the time you shot me In the foot." Cherri laughed, leaning a bit closer to Pentious.

"Oh you know it was an accident."

Angel sat there quietly just watching the two exchange words and laughing happily. It was a sight Angel hadn't seen in years. Cherri, laughing and seeming genuinely happy. Angel sighed... He reached into his pocket for his phone and began playing a game on it feeling unneeded at this point. The pair hadn't seemed to notice as they continued their conversion. Angel zoned out staring at the word game he eventually stopped playing trying to ignore the cold and empty feeling that lingered in his chest...The dark thoughts that floated around in the back of his mind, always there but now a tad louder than usual.

He had still felt tired from the nightmares last night and the lack of conversation wasn't helping. His eyes felt heavy as he stared down at his phone under the table.

As long as Cherri was having fun...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A tap to Angel's shoulder prompted him to open his eyes. He lifted his head and rubbed his heavy eyelids. A drawn-out groan escaped chapped lips as sleep plagued him heavily. "Cherri... lemme sleep will ya'?" He complained trying to put his head back down.

No response came.

Angel slowly opened his eyes and looked to the side. He yelped not seeing Cherri but rather a silhouette of a creature. It was far larger than he and its eye sockets were large and round but a scarlet red with no pupils in sight. It held a large smile with its sharp teeth illuminated in a red glow. Angel glanced down at the hand on his shoulder that wasn't a hand at all but rather a claw the long claws stretched down to his torso with the base of the palm on his shoulder.

Angel very much alarmed, leaned back falling or he'd meant to at least, instead, he had fallen out of the chair. He waved his arms wildly and fell on his ass as he realized he was still in the cafe but he was seeing it in black and white with everything frozen. As if it were a movie and he had paused it...Angel looked up at the beast towering over him he froze under its gaze and trembled...waiting for it to strike.

Angel's eyes watched with every movement as the creature stepped over the chair in its eerie shadowy form...its head turned to look at him, it's chin pointed and its form tall and lanky towering over him in height. The creature was nearly 7 feet tall and had two strange bumps on its head that looked almost like the ears of an animal. As it's long stick-like arm stretched out towards Angel the small frail male flinched away holding up an arm waiting for it all to end...praying for it to end.

But when nothing happened.

Angel slowly glanced back at the creature realizing it was not aiming to attack...

No.. it was holding its claw out to him, the palm open and despite that chilling and eerie red grin and those large red eye sockets, the creature made no movement. Something in Angel's heart told him the creature would not attack him, no matter how scary it appeared and how much he feared it. How much his mind told him to run for his life, that _thing_ was dangerous...somewhere in his heart, something told him he was safe.

He found his hand reaching out to the creature's open shadowy palm as those claws ever so long and dangerously sharp remained still. Angel paused, his hand hovering over the open palm as he felt those large red eyes staring at him... He glanced up and saw the creature's sharp teeth separating and despite the fear rising in his heart he did not move.   
  


.̶̣̼̪̝̥͉̹͛͌̚ ̴̤͓̗̲̮̐̊͘.̶̟͚͙̲̅̐͊͂̃̀͂̏͗̏ ̴̲̳̪́̐.̴͕̪̔̑̀ ̷͙̞̤͍̯̪̲͎̮͕͍̝̑͆͋̈́̆̓.̸̡͇͚͉̼̥̯̮͖̻̭͈̝̣͕̪͖̏͌̿̄͛͂̋̓̽͗͌͝ ̸̼̲̹̰̾̈́͊͒̀̋͂̓͛̓͘͘.̵̣̫̭̥͇̲̙͍͈̦̻͎͓̝͇̯̳̄̇̊̇͋͊͒̓̈́̊͒͘ ̷̧̖̖̘͉͕͇̩̯̥̮̺̩̟͍̮̽̃́̑͂͐́.̷̬̟̼̯̞̖̤͙̘̿̊͝ͅ ̷̖͚͝ ̴̡̡͔̹̫̪̅̏̓̑̒͋̎̇̂̄̌̄͗̔ͅ.̶̣̼̪̝̥͉̹̟͛͌̚ ̴̤͓̗̲̮̐̊͘.̶̟͚͙̲̅̐͊͂̃̀͂̏͗̏ ̴̲̳̪́̐.̴͕̪̔̑̀ ̷͙̞̤͍̯̪̲͎̮͕͍̝̑͆͋̈́̆̓.̸̡͇͚͉̼̥̯̮͖̻̭͈̝̣͕̪͖̏͌̿̄͛͂̋̓̽͗͌͝ ̸̼̲̹̰̾̈́͊͒̀̋͂̓͛̓͘͘.̵̣̫̭̥͇̲̙͍͈̦̻͎͓̝͇̯̳̄̇̊̇͋͊͒̓̈́̊͒͘ ̷̧̖̖̘͉͕͇̩̯̥̮̺̩̟͍̮̽̃́̑͂͐́.̷̬̟̼̯̞̖̤͙̘̿̊͝ͅ ̷̖͚͝ ̴̡̡͔̹̫̪̅̏̓̑̒͋̎̇̂̄̌̄͗̔ͅ.̶̣̼̪̝̥͉̹̟͛͌̚ ̴̤͓̗̲̮̐̊͘.̶̟͚͙̲̅̐͊͂̃̀͂̏͗̏ ̴̲̳̪́̐.̴͕̪̔̑̀ ̷͙̞̤͍̯̪̲͎̮͕͍̝̑͆͋̈́̆̓.̸̡͇͚͉̼̥̯̮͖̻̭͈̝̣͕̪͖̏͌̿̄͛͂̋̓̽͗͌͝ ̸̼̲̹̰̾̈́͊͒̀̋͂̓͛̓͘͘.̵̣̫̭̥͇̲̙͍͈̦̻͎͓̝͇̯̳̄̇̊̇͋͊͒̓̈́̊͒͘ ̷̧̖̖̘͉͕͇̩̯̥̮̺̩̟͍̮̽̃́̑͂͐́.̷̬̟̼̯̞̖̤͙̘̿̊͝ͅ ̷̖͚͝

I̴̡̡͈͚̳̺͆ͅ ̵̡̡̪̩̱̱̃̔̐́̅̆͌̒͊̅̃̚ḟ̶̨̨͍̪̠̣̰̅̄̐͑̋̊̈̃͂͐͋͝ͅĩ̷̧̙͕̓̀̈́̇̍̊̉͝n̶̡̡͇̝̖̖̬̻͐͗ͅȧ̵̢̨̛̙̭͙͇͓̘͇̟͓͍̰̩͊͌̾̈́̋̌̌̐̊̌͝͝ļ̴͖͚̬̞̥̗̞͈͊͑͌̕͜l̵̻̮̫̞̩̤̜̗͖̜̭̗͍̔͆͆͊̊̈͋̽͒͝y̷̨̧͎̺͚͚̩͙̜̝̼̒̐͌͛̌̽͗͒̎͠ ̶̜̩͊͗͊͋̇̉́̈͂̚͘͘͝f̶̡̤̱͇̥̪͑́͂́̍́͜ǫ̸̝͙̜͖̩̣͚̻̠͖͔̫͂̍̈́͑̅̀̄͜ū̶̡͉̲̞͓̤̭̭̻̫̺̪̗̪͊̈́̇̓̇͒̕n̸̪̘͖̩̦̖͔͉̠̠̥͆d̷̛͉̈́̔͌̐̿͗̽̽͋͛̇͠ͅͅ ̵̙̞̼̖͍̙̯̞̦͚͉͚̬̤́̑̒̃̑̓̂̏̎y̶̨̧̼͓̳̱̻̗̪̼̫͌͒͋̄̅̈́̓̈͜͜͠ö̴̡̖͇͇̞͔̠̱̙͕̤́̂̊ͅú̸̼͇̞̹̝͔̻̹̗̊͂̓̈́́̾̽͋́̄́͋͘͝ ̸̨͕̣̪͉͈͚̝͎̮̟͚̳̎͜

̴̡̡͔̹̫̪̅̏̓̑̒͋̎̇̂̄̌̄͗̔ͅ.̶̣̼̪̝̥͉̹͛͌̚ ̴̤͓̗̲̮̐̊͘.̶̟͚͙̲̅̐͊͂̃̀͂̏͗̏ ̴̲̳̪́̐.̴͕̪̔̑̀ ̷͙̞̤͍̯̪̲͎̮͕͍̝̑͆͋̈́̆̓.̸̡͇͚͉̼̥̯̮͖̻̭͈̝̣͕̪͖̏͌̿̄͛͂̋̓̽͗͌͝ ̸̼̲̹̰̾̈́͊͒̀̋͂̓͛̓͘͘.̵̣̫̭̥͇̲̙͍͈̦̻͎͓̝͇̯̳̄̇̊̇͋͊͒̓̈́̊͒͘ ̷̧̖̖̘͉͕͇̩̯̥̮̺̩̟͍̮̽̃́̑͂͐́.̷̬̟̼̯̞̖̤͙̘̿̊͝ͅ ̷̖͚͝ ̴̡̡͔̹̫̪̅̏̓̑̒͋̎̇̂̄̌̄͗̔ͅ.̶̣̼̪̝̥͉̹̟͛͌̚ ̴̤͓̗̲̮̐̊͘.̶̟͚͙̲̅̐͊͂̃̀͂̏͗̏ ̴̲̳̪́̐.̴͕̪̔̑̀ ̷͙̞̤͍̯̪̲͎̮͕͍̝̑͆͋̈́̆̓.̸̡͇͚͉̼̥̯̮͖̻̭͈̝̣͕̪͖̏͌̿̄͛͂̋̓̽͗͌͝ ̸̼̲̹̰̾̈́͊͒̀̋͂̓͛̓͘͘.̵̣̫̭̥͇̲̙͍͈̦̻͎͓̝͇̯̳̄̇̊̇͋͊͒̓̈́̊͒͘ ̷̧̖̖̘͉͕͇̩̯̥̮̺̩̟͍̮̽̃́̑͂͐́.̷̬̟̼̯̞̖̤͙̘̿̊͝ͅ ̷̖͚͝ ̴̡̡͔̹̫̪̅̏̓̑̒͋̎̇̂̄̌̄͗̔ͅ.̶̣̼̪̝̥͉̹̟͛͌̚ ̴̤͓̗̲̮̐̊͘.̶̟͚͙̲̅̐͊͂̃̀͂̏͗̏ ̴̲̳̪́̐.̴͕̪̔̑̀ ̷͙̞̤͍̯̪̲͎̮͕͍̝̑͆͋̈́̆̓.̸̡͇͚͉̼̥̯̮͖̻̭͈̝̣͕̪͖̏͌̿̄͛͂̋̓̽͗͌͝ ̸̼̲̹̰̾̈́͊͒̀̋͂̓͛̓͘͘.̵̣̫̭̥͇̲̙͍͈̦̻͎͓̝͇̯̳̄̇̊̇͋͊͒̓̈́̊͒͘ ̷̧̖̖̘͉͕͇̩̯̥̮̺̩̟͍̮̽̃́̑͂͐́.̷̬̟̼̯̞̖̤͙̘̿̊͝ͅ ̷̖͚͝  
  
  
  


The creature spoke but instead of words escaping between its sharp teeth only the sound of broken static could be heard. As if a broken radio with several channels playing all at once was it's voice instead.

Angel winced, holding one of his ears with his free hand. But it was gone as quick as it came. His eyes never left the open palm and his hand inched closer to it against his better judgment.

His hand collided with the shadows and a loud and high-pitched humming hit his ears...It sounded like millions of animals screaming...no, not animals.

People...they were people and they were all screaming, horrific, blood-curdling screams...as if they had gone through days if not weeks of torture...it was unbearable...it hurt...it hurt.  
  
  
  
  
  


_Make it stop......_   
  
  
  


_.....make it stop......_   
  
  
  
  
  


_........make it stop..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_...........it hurts.......it hurts........stop.........stop.........stop............._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**SHUT UP!**

"Angel!"

Angel jolted awake at the voice and a hand roughly shaking him. He sat up, alarmed and afraid to find himself in the same scene but breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was only Cherri holding him by the shoulders and looking at him with concern in her eyes. "Oh thank god..." she muttered pulling him into a hug.

"W-what's wrong? Why ya' freakin' Cherri?" Angel asked quietly, rather confused...he could feel multiple eyes on him although he didn't really care he just wanted to know why Cherri was so worried all of a sudden. She reeled back from the hug and held him in her hands as she stared at him.

"Ya' fell 'sleep and I decided to let ya rest since you seemed so tired but you's just started shakin' in your sleep and breathing heavily and I-I thought..." her voice trailed off as a hand ran through her hair. Angel smiled, prepared to reassure her.

"Angel are you alright?" Another voice came from the other side of him, ah...right he forgot this man was here. He glanced to that side and found the man looking equally concerned but he doubted the concern was for him but rather Cherri.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm...fine." Angel muttered, sounding almost defeated as his body tensed back up. The man walked over to Cherri's side of the table and rested a hand on her shoulder practically draping his arm over her shoulders. Angel bit his tongue as his brows knitted together, he fought against the urge to remove that hand. He watched as Cherri looked to the hand then Pentious and gave him a soft smile as a silent 'thank you' for the comfort.

Angel sighed and suddenly stood from his chair causing it to screech against the floor earning a stare from the couple but it wasn't like everyone else wasn't already staring at him. Cherri was frowning now as her eyes stayed on Angel. Pentious seemed to have an expression similar to hers. "Angel somethin' wrong?" Cherri asked, crossing her arms as she took a step forward out of Pentious' hold. Her step forward prompted Angel to take a step back with his hands up.

He looked scared.  
  
  
  


"Uh- I'm fine...just..." He paused searching for an excuse, he glanced at the pockets of his hands and suddenly grabbed his phone taking it out. "Uh- Val called me. I gotta go." It was a lie and an obvious one but before Cherri had the chance to stop her friend he was already walking out the door ignoring the call of his name.

Angel walked down the sidewalk as fast as he could, he didn't want Cherri to catch up to him nor for his actions to ruin her time with the man. He knew what he did and how he'd been acting today was immature but he couldn't help it. Angel was never one for sharing his friends especially with a man, he had a few friends growing up and lost most of them due to this trait. Cherri happened to be one of the only ones who stuck by him despite his stubbornness and immature behavior at times, but she had never met someone like this either.

He just hoped she wouldn't leave like the others...He wanted her to be happy even if it was at his expense, after all, he was used to being unhappy by now.

To being alone.  
  


He finally stopped when he was a safe distance from the cafe and no longer heard Cherri calling his name or saw any sign of her. He assumed that she'd given up...or maybe she didn't care? Maybe she wanted to spend time with that guy more or just thought he was being childish and decided to leave it be...leave him.

Whatever the case, Angel hadn't cared...or rather...he _wished_ he didn't care.

He contemplated what to do now that he had run off like a child throwing a tantrum but before he had the chance to think the vibration of his phone pulled his attention to the pockets of his black dress pants. The usual chill and fear crawled up his spine like an invisible creature wrapping around his neck and slowly sucking the air from his lungs and any confidence he had prior. As he reached into his pocket, he assumed it to be Valentino or his father as they were the only ones who would normally text or call him. The only other person would be Aaron or Cherri but he doubted it was Cherri and Aaron was normally busy about this time in the day and only ever texted to check up on him.

Angel braced himself as best he could for either Valentino or his father to be the one who messaged him as he took his phone out flipping it open. His eyes grew in shock at the familiar name that flashed on his screen with the message. He stared dumbfounded for a few minutes rubbing his eyes several times as if to confirm what he was seeing to be true or if his lack of sleep was finally getting to him.

He couldn't believe it, the man had actually texted _him_ first. It had slipped his mind to text him truth be told. Was it the fact that he didn't text first that prompted the man to text him? If so, why hadn't he done it sooner?

Seeing the text, it lifted his gloomy mood.   
  
  
  
  
  


_Smiles 1:30 pm: Greetings my effeminate fellow! Would you perhaps wish to join me for a stroll in the park right now?_   
  
  
  


He wasn't sure what that word meant but it sounded nice. It was such a simple text and in no way held any indication of romantic intentions but it still made Angel smile nonetheless. He scoffed, sending a quick text back.  
  
  
  


_Angel 1:30 pm: Aw didn't no u had a heart smiles :) since u asked so nicely sure I'll see u there._   
  
  
  


Angel stuffed the phone back in his pocket a bit more cheerful now but his mind was far too cloudy to think straight in this situation and be aware of how strange it was for the man to suddenly invite him out with the little time they've interacted. He glanced over his shoulder to the cafe far down the street in the distance...he frowned for a moment staring at the door as if waiting for someone to exit...After a moment of staring he realized the car was no longer there, _her_ car.   
  


He sighed, turning around and walking down the sidewalk.  
  


No...it was fine, this would take his mind off things...he wasn't needed right now anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alastor's grin widened upon receiving the reply, he was not in the park just yet but it wouldn't take long. Although his house was placed more on the outskirts of the city he was close to the park and even then he had other means of getting himself there within the blink of an eye.

Ah, the park...such a lovely spot. It seemed innocent and safe...but that's what he wanted you to think. There were various spots in the park hidden to watching eyes behind small buildings found in the park or fields further in the distance or picnicking spots. Various locations Alastor knew all too well about. And that information would be useful to him very soon.

He slipped the phone into his pocket doubting he would need it after tonight. He walked into the kitchen and as he pulled open one of the lower drawers his fingers glided across the many sharp objects in the drawer... He hummed slowly, finally settling on a small pocket knife, it was enough to get the job done but dull enough to make it painfully slow and agonizing. He chuckled darkly as he folded it close and slid into the inner side of his pants on the hem of them leaving them pressed up against his hip and completely out of sight.

His eyes glowed a dark red as he turned and slowly walked towards the door. As he left the house one sentence was muttered under his breath in a deep and sinister tone with the familiar static trickling in the background of his voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Tu vas mourir ce soir, petit humain." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thanks for reading -


	10. Comfort in a fake smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could not wait any longer even with the strange bitter taste on his tongue that made him want to vomit; it was easily overpowered by the urge to kill. 
> 
> Enough stalling.
> 
> Alastor struck down the blade towards the other's neck ending his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of my chapters are longer than others. This is one of those, so get comfy.

Angel walked through the large black gates leading into the park that was fenced off from the main streets by the larger lush green trees and the black gate that ran around the border of the park. The park itself was very large, nearly 4 football fields large. It stood near the outskirts of the city surrounded by buildings. As Angel walked into the park he glanced around looking for the familiar brunette. The park wasn't as nice as you'd assume, while yes, it was large and lush, trash littered multiple areas of the park but it didn't seem to bother the many people walking around right now with either friends, family or their assumed soulmate.

Angel frowned, looking away from those people in particular. It felt like everyone in the world had found love right now and he was the one left out almost like a cruel joke. He decided to walk down the path for a bit, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his black dress pants as he ignored the many looks from onlookers trying to gather if he was male or not. Thankfully there were less men looking for a 'fun time' in places like these as they were more public but those types of people still lurked.

He walked down the concrete path, the sun seemed to peek out from the clouds and it felt nice on his exposed arms with the pink blouse he still wore. With the short sleeves, it welcomed the draft but Angel hadn't minded, he was used to the cold by now.

He paused on the path as his eyes trailed over to a small play area for children and maybe young teens one you would have in most if not all parks. As he stared he could practically see his mother pushing his sister down one of the slides while he sat on a swing slowly moving back and forth with his brother just a tad older beside him, challenging him on who could swing higher and that if he backed out he was chicken shit.

Angel looked away finally as he was getting strange looks from the mother of those children. He continued walking down the path but hadn't gotten much further when a hand tapped at his shoulder. Angel turned hoping it wasn't some horny fucker wanting his services right now he just wasn't in the mood to deal with it right now and because it was one of those rare times he didn't have to fuck or be fucked he wanted to enjoy it.

To his relief, he was greeted by that familiar smile and those brown eyes that hid behind black oval frames. The man wasn't dressed very differently than the last time Angel had seen him, it seemed his clothing always consisted of a dress shirt, vest, pants, and shoes. They were just different colors most of the time. Today the brunette's vest was red and his undershirt white while the pants and shoes were black. Ah, right he always wore black gloves too which was something Angel found strange. Why would he need to wear gloves? Was it something to do with being proper? 

"Ah, it is indeed you." The brunette said drawing his hand back to rest behind his back. Angel raised a brow as he crossed his arms. "You were dressed so...differently." Alastor paused his eyes giving the others outfit a brief once-over. "I hardly recognized you." Angel scoffed resting his hands on his hips now as a playful smile tugged on his lips.

"That supposed to be an insult or compliment?"

"Take it as you'd like." Alastor said walking forward down the path as Angel had been doing. The blonde smiled, deciding to take the other's words as a compliment. He knew the brunette wasn't interested in him, but he would still take the little things such as these that made him smile. Angel joined the brunette walking beside him as they continued down the path.

"Didn' expect ya' to text me this time. What gives?" Angel asked, preferring to rest his hands in his pockets as he looked at Alastor who's eyes were tracing around the park taking in the sights or at least that's what Angel assumed.

"It was a lovely day out, why not share it with someone, hm?" Angel shrugged his mind tracing back to Cherri and her company. He wondered what they were doing right now...were they laughing, had they kissed? Had he already asked Cherri out?

Had she already forgotten about him...?

Angel frowned, eyes glancing down at his boots as they walked down the path. He scratched lightly at his wrist having a slight urge to...

"Uh- yeah I guess so." Was Angel's response, the best he could come up with.

They seemed to be walking deeper into the park and the day was getting later. It had taken Angel an hour to get here and truth be told he needed the walk. "You are appearing with more color in your face this time." Alastor observed Angel hadn't even noticed that. Angel glanced at the brunette, who's smile seemed to be dragging his attention back and lifting his spirits a bit. It appeared to be a softer smile, and truth be told it was...

It just wasn't real.

"Yeah well," Angel began his voice sounding a bit more lively. He would try to forget about everything else and just focus on the brunette for now. Being in his presence, made him feel relaxed in this moment and made it easier to breathe for the first time in awhile. "Ya' seem so worried 'bout me last time so...I guess I'd take care of ma'self for you~" The brunette smile turned to a cringe as he leaned back a bit as the blonde had invaded his personal space a bit.

"You should not take care of yourself simply to please others but for yourself." Alastor said, voicing his actual opinion on the matter. Although he hadn't actually cared but if the other male thought otherwise all the better for his plan.

Angel leaned back away from the brunette, he didn't want to scare the man off. "Pfft- ah, last time I did shit for ma'self," Angel paused actually thinking about it. "...I can't remember." The shorter of the two admitted shamelessly with a crooked smile. The brunette shook his head as they continued their walk.

"I do hope I was not interrupting anything when I had sent you the invitation through your cellular device." Angel rolled those brown eyes of his.

"Dude, what are ya' an alien? Just say 'texted' and 'cellphone'." Alastor's eyes narrowed at the other male's comment.

"I beg your pardon, I was brought up with more class than yourself." Angel clicked his tongue sharply as he folded his arms.

" 'Least people don' need a dictionary to know what I'm sayin'..."

"I am surprised you are aware of what a dictionary is." Angel whipped his head in the brunette's expression he looked ready to slap that grin off the man's face.

Their walking came to a stop for a moment, Alastor silenced himself. He was being far too rude even if he was simply being himself. He did not want to lose his prey now, as much as he did not want to he would have to play into that part once again despite it not being entirely him.

"Ah, I apologize, My Dear. I am not sure what has come over me." Alastor said, his tune suddenly changing as he faced Angel. The blonde's annoyed expression did not falter unlike most who would melt at the instant of the man going gentlemanly on them or giggling and saying 'oh it's okay.'

"Yah, somethin' came over ya' alright. It's called bein' a dick." Angel spat as he turned and proceeded to walk away. Alastor was quick to move standing in front of Angel and blocking his path. "Move smiles. I ain't in the mood for anyone's shit today including yours."

This was an interesting development indeed, just when the brunette thought he had this one pegged it seemed the other male still had ways of surprising him. Yes indeed interesting, but not interesting enough to live longer than a day.

"Is something troubling you?" Alastor asked, forcing his tone to be softer despite his actual mood. He hoped the other would take the bait to remain and as the blonde stood for a moment his brown eyes staring at the concrete path considering it seemed Alastor had won this one when Angel sighed and allowed his arms to fall at his sides.

"...Sorry 'smiles. It's just...I ain't havin' the best of days today." Alastor's smile grew as he stepped closer swiftly wrapping an arm around the shorter male causing Angel to jolt. He hadn't been expecting the action but didn't mind it.

"Well, my dear would you perhaps like to talk about it?" Alastor asked, not that Angel noticed but the brunette was slowly turning Angel back around so they headed further into the park as they walked...away from prying eyes. Under the cover of trees as the forested area of the park thickened with the further they walked down the path.

Something in Angel's gut told him that he should move away from Alastor that they should turn around and walk back into the more populated area with fewer trees and closer to the streets. But the weaker side of him that felt like his heart won over as he found himself leaning into the arm around his shoulders. The brunette allowed the action resisting the urge to move away when the other leaned more into his arm.

"It's nothin' ...just, my life's always been shitty but... 'I dunno recently it's been real' fucked up lately."

"How so if you do not mind me asking." Alastor inquired, directing them off the path now and in another direction the park covered in forest. Angel hadn't noticed as he was too focused on not sounding dumb and trying not to blush at the arm around him.

"I just 'been havin' nightmares lately about these creepy creatures an' shit. I been so tired 'cause of 'dat. Then to make shit worse my best friend migh' be leavin' me for some guy." While Alastor was noting all of this he hadn't really cared for the sob story.

"Ah, I see. Well, I am sure it will all turn out well in the end my dear." A half-assed reply and the best one Alastor could come up with right now. Angel didn't seem to mind but rather just thankful for an outlet of some sorts. Strangely enough, it was nice to get this off his chest and not have someone tell him that he should do this or that...if he wanted the advice he'd ask for it.

"Yeah...maybe." Angel didn't believe it would, but he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Angel glanced around the area, his eyes settling on one of the other play areas in the park but unlike the previous one, no kids were playing it on or anyone else for that matter. Angel sighed, contempt on forgetting about everything else today and just wanting to focus on right now.

"Hey, Smiles, let's go over here." Angel said grabbing the arm around his shoulders and tugging on it pulling the brunette towards the jungle gym and swings. Alastor hadn't really cared to go near the area but he supposed he had time after all...if it brought the others guard down then he would allow it.

"Um, do you not suppose this is a bit strange." Alastor asked, just feeling uncomfortable about being near an area meant for children. Angel let go of the others arm once his feet hit the wood chips that made up the ground under the play area.

"Nah, people look at me strange even when I ain't doin' nothing so why should I care." Alastor thought about his words for a second as Angel took a seat on one of the swings and began slowly swinging back and forth on it. Not high enough for his feet to be off the ground but high enough to be moving. He laughed with a cheerful grin on his face as the blonde lightly swung back and forth while the sound of creaky metal from an old swing filled the silence. "Haha- come on smiles! Join me, loosen up a lil' will ya?" Angel called, he was swinging higher now with his legs kicking in the air much like a joyful child.

The brunette rolled his eyes, he wouldn't normally give in to such a thing as he viewed it as childish but something in him beckoned him to take the other up on his offer and before he knew it he was sitting down on the empty swing beside Angel. He made no motion to swing like Angel but simply sat there with one leg folded over the other as his gloved hands rested on his knees.

He watched Angel who was swinging higher now far off the ground and he didn't seem scared by it at all. 

Alastor found himself staring, he had more victims than he could count. Each of them held something different about them and he would have found that out eventually the longer he spent with them. Something about this one though...felt different in a way he couldn't describe.

He felt more at ease around them and it was a feeling he did not like. He didn't want to let his guard down around them. Whatever the feeling may be, or the reasoning for it...they were just another target. Just another pointless and feeble human being waiting to meet their demise and it would just be another death to add to his wall.

He was dragging this out, sure it hadn't been the longest he dragged a death out but it was certainly being dragged out. He could have killed them days ago, and he was stalling...he knew that. It was likely due to his unentertained mind, this would be the last death in this world that he committed for some time. Rosie was right, it was best for him to return to hell there was nothing here for him.

Humans were too fragile...this one was no different. He doubted they could have become anymore than the person they currently were. It seemed all they were good at was their sexual advances. He wondered what would have killed this human if not for he, ...a sickness? A mugger, would they have died that evening if he hadn't stepped in? Why had he stepped in that night to begin with? 

That question.

That one had been plaguing his mind since the night it had happened, and he purposely avoided things about it. He could not find any reason as to why he would bother to save another's life aside for the purpose of killing. Of taking that person he'd saved and used them for his own entertainment, and that was why he was bothering with them right now.

Being around this person caused him to have doubts...and Alastor didn't doubt himself. Not his abilities, not his power, and not his choices.

He wanted to kill that feeling and its source.

His hand gripped the chains of the swing tighter to the point of his knuckles turning white under the glove. His eyes were cast down staring at the wood chips, he would not allow a measly human to sway the foundation he had formed for years.

He had not heard the swing beside him come to a stop nor the sound of the footsteps that walked over to him and nor did he register the blonde leaning down and looking at him from the corner of his eye. "Aye smiles ya' okay? You got something in your eye? It's lookin' a lil' red." The brunette quickly brought a hand to shield his eyes as he stood and promptly turned away from the human.

"Yes, I am fine I assure you." He had to get his bloodlust under control.

He could hear the footsteps approaching him and he urged the feeling of wanting to just grab the other and cut their throat open now down, no...not just yet. Not yet...

As he thought about these thoughts a bitter taste, lingered in the back of his throat. It made him feel sick to his stomach and it made his chest ache almost like someone had stabbed him.

He shook his head, dismissing the thought.

"Are ya' sure ya' okay smiles?" Alastor took his hand away, sorting the situation of his red irises that were now back to their prominent brown.

"I am right as rain my dear haha!" Alastor said turning around and looking at the blonde now with that signature smile of his. Angel was skeptical but it wasn't really his place to question the other. With the shrug of his shoulders, the male simply replied,

"If ya' say so." With the speculation out of the way, the brunette turned away from Angel. He glanced at the sky, it was getting later...the sun was beginning to hide behind the clouds, and although it wouldn't be the first time Alastor attempted murder in the daylight it was still rather risky.

He tapped his chin, an idea coming to mind. "Angel, would you like to see my favorite spot in the park? It is a rather nice view." Angel gave a nod and began following as Alastor walked in a direction that held no path.

The blonde suddenly paused when he felt his phone vibrating...Maybe his time would have to be cut short after all. He didn't want to answer the text he'd been sent and just wanted to chuck the phone into the distance and be done with it. Not only was that a bad idea because he likely couldn't afford a new phone, but also because he liked his phone.

He sighed and took out the phone despite not wanting to. It was neither Valentino nor his father but rather someone he hadn't wanted to speak to right now and just their message made a chill run up his spine as the familiar taste of guilt lay on his tongue. The text itself held no sinister wording but he hadn't wanted to talk to them.

He stared at the text for a moment, several moments. 

3:30 pm Sugar tits: Hey, Pentious took me home. Where the fuck did you go? 

Angel bit his lip, not wanting to reply...should he?

"Are you coming, Dear?" Alastor called from up ahead once he realized Angel wasn't behind him. Angel glanced at the message for another moment before shaking his head and snapping the phone close.

"Yeah, I'm comin'..." He replied by putting the phone back into his pocket and jogging over to the brunette. 

A few hours passed between Alastor and Angel simply walking through the park, little chatter went on between the two aside from Angel's occasional questions about where they were going and Alastor's 'you'll see' as his answer every time.

The sky was beginning to dip into that mixture of greys and orange indicating the sunset and the settling of the evening. Alastor had taken them quite far into the park indeed and far off the designated path. The trees more heavily covered the area in this part of the park and no real play areas could be seen for miles as this was a spot of the park few went to as it was more or so in one of the far corners of the park. The only reason one would be all the way out here with another was to perhaps exchange something illegal or do something inappropriate.

The sun was setting in the distance and as Alastor finally came to a stop in his steps on a small hill under a large oak tree he turned to Angel with that usual smile. "Fuck, thank god ya stopped walkin' I thought my legs where gonna fall off." Alastor let out a light chuckle that wasn't entirely fake, at the sarcasm.

"I doubt that to be possible." However, it didn't mean the blonde would keep his legs in the next hour if Alastor decided to keep them for his next stew. As his eyes traced over the male his grin fell into a tight smile.

Now that he thought about it, no he wouldn't do that. Haven's know where the man has been and his legs...any piece of him was surely foul and had been touched by far too many people. "So what you wanna show me smiles?" The brunette walked up to the blonde and grabbed his shoulders, turning him around to face the sky of orange and grey. An audible gasp left the blonde's mouth as he stared in awe at the site.

For once Angel hadn't had an immediate comment, but instead just took in the site and how beautiful it was. He smiled to himself, resting his hands in his pockets. "Y'know I used to come to this park a lot when I was younger..." Angel muttered as his eyes remained on the sky. He let out an empty laugh...

Alastor stood behind, slowly reaching into the inside of his belt and taking out the pocket knife. He quietly folded it open so it would not make a sound. While he did all of this he kept his eyes on Angel making sure the blonde didn't turn his back to him. "Y'know...I've had to deal with so much shit, and I'm always under someone else's foot that...I forgot what the sun looks like...How pretty this fucked up world can be."

Alastor inched closer, "I agree, the sun is indeed lovely." He replied, his tone calm despite the knife rising slowly as he stepped closer. His blood felt warm, his eyes narrowed on the back of Angel's neck. His bloodlust was strong and urged him to plunge the knife into the other's neck, his grip tightened around the blade's handle. The voices in his head they all yelled to kill to take the man's life. No shred of fear lingered in his mind nor hesitation, only one clear goal and that was to take this poor sabs life.

He raised the knife into the air high enough to where Angel would not see it. "Yeah...I guess, today wasn't totally bad. I got to see this, and...it made things a 'lil better." Alastor's eyes stuck to the back of the other's neck, his ears blaring out any of the man's words.

His mind was taken over by his bloodlust and the many voices in his head shouting to strike. With each passing second, his sanity and composure was slipping away.

He could not wait any longer even with the strange bitter taste on his tongue that made him want to vomit; it was easily overpowered by the urge to kill. 

Enough stalling.

Alastor struck down the blade towards the other's neck ending his life.

...Almost.

The brunette found the blade hovering on the other's neck just an inch away from piercing it and his hand...it trembled. It was shaking as well as the rest of his arm, he grinned largely confused. His chest hurt and something in his gut made this all feel so...wrong.

Wrong? When did killing another ever feel wrong?

The brunette shook his head, dismissing the questions. It was as if he had little control over his arm, it shook and with each inch, he pushed more towards the other's neck causing another sharp pain against his chest. No, he had a small window of time and wouldn't allow some messily pains to stop him from doing what he pleased.

He brought the knife back once more and this time with all his strength and forced plunged the knife forward.

This time, it was not stopped by him. 

"Y'know Alastor...I should thank you I mean I-" Angel said, turning to look over his shoulder but his words were cut off when he found a knife coming at him.

He was shocked and utterly confused but all of that went out the window as Angel's instincts took over and he suddenly spun around and grabbed Alastor's wrist stopping the force behind it. His hand shook as it struggled to keep the brunettes knife at bay...he was stronger than himself in terms of raw power. Angel snarled as he saw the brunette's look of insanity on his face, the grin stretched across his face and large brown eyes that gleamed red whiched he blamed on the sunset.

Why...he was a fool he should have realized he should have-

Fuck it.

Angel used his free hand to grab the front of Alastor's vest and in one swift motion threw the man over his shoulders causing him to land on the other side, the wind knocked out of the brunette. Before he had the chance to move his wrist was being pinned down by the bottom of Angel's boot and his knife was pride from his hand.

With his back to the ground and knife confiscated Alastor stared, shocked.

Never in all his years...

Had someone stopped him from killing them and so easily. The supposed victim didn't seem to be proud of the action though as his hand tightened around the knife in his hand. "I should fuckin' cut ya' fuckin' throat right now..." Angel muttered, his voice strained and of a lower tone than it had been before. Alastor raised a brow, rather calm from under the human despite the other male having an almost blood-lusted look in his eyes but it was far too angry and calm to be that. No, it was something else...perhaps betrayal? Alastor wouldn't know why considering they didn't know each other very well to begin with.

Truth be told he could easily kill the man despite his attempts with just the snap of the finger, but that would be far too easy, and...he was curious as to what the man could do if his life was endangered. It seemed he had been wrong, there was in fact more to this man than what was visible on the surface.

His brunette eyes focused on the blade, shaking in the other hand but the blonde held no fear in his eyes much like he expected. With the sharp click of his tongue, the knife was chucked into the distance, and Angel stepped away, a look that was a mixture of pain and anger in those brown eyes on display. The sun no longer painted the sky in a beautiful display of orange and yellow but rather grey...and almost black with the sun almost out of sight. Like the world could sense just how Angel was feeling right now.

"I 'dought yous was different..." Angel muttered his accent coming in a bit thicker.

Alastor offered no reply, as he slowly pushed himself off the ground. The shorter of the two turned away from him, his back to Alastor with his arms crossed. The brunette grin only widened slightly as that strange bitter taste came back to his mouth far fouler than before. His stomach and chest felt tight to the point where it was almost unbearable.

"I should know 'betta huh?" Alastor again offered no reply, this being the first time a victim had actually fought back and won. Angel looked over his shoulder and a darker look filled his eyes, something Alastor could only describe as a pure disdain and pain. "I don' care that you tried to kill me...'ain't nothin' new. But you fuckin' used me and liked to me." The blonde scoffed to himself.

"I should be used to that too..." the tone that his words carried, it only made Alastor's chest hurt even more and he found the word slipping from his lips against his control.

"Angel...I-"

"WHAT! Yous what huh!? What, you feels guilty 'cause yous got caught?!" Angel yelled spinning around, his fist trembled at his side as his teeth clenched tightly almost grinding against the two layers. "You know what, Alastor?! Fuck off. I'm sick of people like you who think ya' own someone like me. Get 'da fuck off your high horse and piss off. Go make someone else your fuckin' victim just stay away from me." Angel finished, he stared at Alastor for a moment as if hoping for the brunette to say something, but he hadn't. He just stared with the usual grin that did not falter in the slightest at his words. But unbeknownst to him, they had pulled something within the other's chest causing it to feel tighter.

Angel clicked his tongue, turning on his heel and storming off into the early night and as the sadistic brunette watched from the hill, he made no movement to chase after Angel...

Angel stormed into the bottom floor of the apartment complex...he didn't want to be around anyone right now he just wanted to be left alone. He felt like a fool for trusting that man and so easily...he truly wasn't worthy of anyone. That small kind gesture he'd been given at the diner the memory made his heart ache. No...it was best to just forget about the asshole, but he couldn't rid the man from his mind.

The entire situation hurt so much and Angel didn't know why...it wasn't the first time he'd been fucked over and yet...it hurt so much it made his chest hurt and it made him want to cry but he wouldn't...not for that asshole.

Angel held himself tightly as he pressed the button for the elevator, his legs felt too weak to take the stairs right now and he was sure he would just fall if he tried going up them. But all the same, he didn't want to be around anyone, but he knew the elevator boy wasn't one to pry so it would be fine...

At the ding registered in Angel's ears, he trudged into the elevator with his head hung low and his arms holding himself. It was a strange sight for Daniel. Although Daniel had been working here for 2 years and that was about as long as Angel had lived here during all his time here, not once did he ever see Angel like this. Normally he saw Angel only walking around with his head held high, but of course, he did not pry and simply remained quiet.

After a moment or two of silence long enough for the doors to close on their own Daniel assumed Angel was going to his floor that his apartment was located on. He knew the floor by now and just did the oddly silent male a favor and pressed it.

The elevator began to move but Angel hardly noticed. Angel slouched against the back wall, biting on his bottom lip...unable to wash away that scene that played over in his head.

The brunette's sweet words...his actions of comfort and their time while short...it had meant something to him, it had made him feel at peace and made him happy...but it was all fake.

None of it was real, not his words not his actions and not his concerns.

His nails dug into the sides of his arms as he held them tighter and his teeth dug deeper into his bottom lip as a desperate attempt to push down the tight and overwhelmingly painful lump in his throat.

The elevator was quiet, and they were almost at the designated floor...

With a sudden stop and a loud clank, the elevator stopped...and not on the correct floor. Daniel knitted his brows together as he stared up at the illuminated numbers, they were no longer moving. He sighed, not again...this tended to happen once in a blue moon.

Angel glanced up when he realized the elevator stopped moving and the numbers were not going up nor down...Daniel caught the other's panicked expression and turned, offering a calm smile. "Don't worry, it'll be okay Angel." Daniel said, as he turned around and reached into the jacket of his bell hopper uniform. He took out a small set of keys and searched through them until he picked out a silver one, he kneeled down to a key slot under all the buttons and placed the key in. Angel watched but his mind was hardly registering anything happening.

As Daniel turned the key in the slot the red light beside it turned on. Once that was done he removed the key and stood up putting the keys back. "There, the report has been sent down to the front desk, this should be fixed in a bit." Daniel explained his tone calmly.

Angel cast his eyes down...the grips on his arms tighter. His lip trembled, he didn't want to be trapped in the elevator, he hated small spaces enough as it was but he didn't want to be around anyone else...no not now. H-He didn't, he wouldn't...

A soft thump sounded from behind Daniel and he looked behind him in alarm only to find the blonde on the ground with his knees to his chest as his voice broke into heavy sobs. Daniel was taken aback only briefly, never seeing Angel like this but it hadn't taken him long to walk over to the other and kneel down to his level. He cared not that Angel was crying nor would he poke fun at him for it. It wasn't like he himself hadn't cried before.

"Hey it's gonna be okay...you don't have to be scared." Daniel said softly making no attempts to touch Angel.

Angel only managed a shake of his head through his sobs. His heart ached and now he was going to die in an elevator what a brilliant end to his pathetic life. Nobody would miss him, Cherri would be happy with her new boyfriend, he would be free of his brother's worries and Molly probably forgot he existed...and Alastor...

He would be the happiest of all.

"Angel...hey..." The soft words cut through his inner turmoil. The pained man sniffled mustering some strength to lift his head and looked at the redhead he forgot was here for a minute. Daniel looked at him not with pity but rather concern.

For once...

Angel wanted to be pitied. 

Daniel's brows knitted together as he saw the redness of Angel's eyes from the crying and the tears that streamed down his cheeks. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief. "Here." He offered gently, Angel sniffled and took the offered handkerchief wiping his eyes and tears away that started to calm down.

The room was moving to in Angel's eyes, the walls getting closer and shrinking on him and his breathing was uneven and sped up. In reality, the room was not moving and it was only Angel that was moving...His heart raced in alarm as he closed his eyes tight muttering under his breath 'No, no no no stop make it stop...' He hated when this happened he couldn't stand it. It always happened when he was in small spaces or he was overly stressed or upset and it always lasted for hours at a time. It was torture.

He had to endure this again for who knows how long.

The snap of fingers brought Angel's attention back, it didn't take a genius to tell that Angel was freaking out. By the darting of his eyes around the room, his uneven breaths and fidgeting of his body...

Daniel snapped his fingers again to get Angel's attention, once the blonde was looking at him he leaned forward. Normally he wouldn't do this but he couldn't stand to see anyone suffer. He took up one of Angel's hands in his own, holding it lightly in case the other wanted to pull it away. "Angel, focus on me, just look at me okay?"

Angel trembled, fearful of the room around them moving and shrinking but he did as Daniel said only focusing on his soft expression...looking into his green eyes.

"Do me a favor, take a breath okay?" Angel lips trembled as he tried to form words, Daniel moved his other hand to the man's shoulder to steady him. "Angel focus on me...Name 5 things you see. Can you do that?" Angel gave a weak nod...he hated feeling so vulnerable especially now.

His eyes trailed around the area as he tried to do what Daniel asked of him. "T-the carpet....u-um..the rails.."

"Good, keep going.." Daniel coaxed gently. Angel tried breathing as his eyes continued to scan the room.

"U-um y-your uniform....y-your buttons..." he shook, stumbling for a last one.

"One more." Daniel said softly as he held Angel still. Angel's eyes trailed up Daniel's being.

"Y-your eyes...how...green they are." Daniel nodded, moving his thumb to wipe a stray tear that escaped Angel's eye.

"4 things you can feel." Angel took a breath as the loud and overwhelming voices in his head were starting to quiet...

"Your hands...the floor...your breath and the wall.."

"3 things you can hear." Daniel continued, softly as he moved some hair away from Angel's face. The blonde sniffled slightly.

"...Your voice...the fan in the elevator...u-um...the ringing in my ears." Daniel frowned slightly at the last one but made no comment about it.

"You're doing good, 2 things you can smell." Angel breathed, the room was beginning to still.

"The metal in here...and," he paused glancing at Daniel questionably. "Cinnamon?" Daniel offered a small smile. 

"It's a type of cologne. 1 thing you can taste." Angel wiped at his eyes for a moment.

"A bitter taste in my mouth..." he admitted quietly. Angel sighed in relief as he looked around the elevator finding that the walls were no longer moving and his heart had slowed to a regular beat but his chest still ached.

"Feel better?" Daniel asked and Angel looked up from his gaze on the floor.

"Yeah...yeah I-I feel fine." With that confirmation Daniel leaned away out of the other's personal space, he removed the hand on his shoulder and attempted to do the same with the hand in Angels but stopped when he felt the grip tighten on his hand. He raised a brow curiously at the small action.

Angel realized what he had done and glanced away quickly.

"S-sorry-"

"No no it's- it's fine." Daniel quickly assured...the elevator fell silent again and Angel merely stared at their joined hands as an empty feeling lingered in his chest.

"...I'm sorry for goin' all teary-eyed on you...I just don' like small spaces and..." A pause, Angel glanced at the redhead deciding if he should open up about it or not. After a moment he sighed, "...I kinda got my heart ripped out today. It's my own fault though."

Daniel frowned, not sure what to say in this situation. "...Then that's his loss." The redhead finally decided on.

Angel let out a weak laugh, he shook his head slowly as he reached into his shirt and slowly pulled out a familiar-looking flower. It was wrinkled and slightly wilted from when he threw the brunette but was still beautiful. Daniel only briefly eyed the flower before his green eyes returned back on Angel who was smiling, but sadly.

"...I'm just an idiot..." He muttered as he twirled the flower around between his fingers. "...I thought he sent this flower...but now I'm thinkin' I was wrong." Another weak laugh and the shake of his head. "...Whoever sent this to me, is stupid..." Angel muttered.

Daniel remained quiet for a time, his eyes glancing at the rose, the edge of the petals still a vibrant pink as the rest was yellow. "...Then I guess I'm stupid."

His words took a few minutes to register in Angel's ears before it clicked and he looked at Daniel with wide eyes that silently questioned the redhead who was now smiling nervously. He shrugged as he looked at Angel. "You seemed like you were havin' a bad day. Thought you could use some cheering up." The redhead admitted although the slight red on his cheeks suggested more.

Before anything else could be said the elevator abruptly began moving once more and the numbers as well. Daniel glanced over his shoulder before pulling his hand away from Angel's and standing up.

"They sure like taking their sweet time." Daniel muttered but Angel only stared as the gears in his head started working out the new revelation he had discovered. The ding sounded and the two metal doors opened, "well...you've arrived at your stop." Daniel said some-what jokingly.

He glanced down at Angel who was getting to his feet. The blonde stared at the rose then at Daniel before clearing his throat. "U-Um...thanks, Daniel."

The redhead raised a brow, "No nickname?" His comment brought a smile to Angel's face and seemed to lighten the air a bit.

"Not this time no." Angel replied, walking towards the doors knowing he should leave the elevator.

"Well uh, ...have a good evening, Angel." Daniel muttered as he leaned against the elevator wall his cheeks still tinted light pink.

Angel stood in the doorway of the elevator and he glanced at Daniel briefly. "Yeah..." Angel muttered, turning to Daniel, without warning he leaned forward and pecked the others cheek lightly before backing away. "Uh- night, Daniel." Angel said promptly before walking out of the elevator leaving a blushing and shocked redhead. 

As the doors closed Daniel sighed, smiling to himself as he ran a hand through his hair.

"...Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thanks for reading -


	11. Troubled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's mind answered but he kept the words from coming out. Instead, his answer was only a shrug as he held himself and kept his gaze anywhere but on Cherri who was frowning.
> 
> "Angel can we just talk about this like adults?"
> 
> "There's nothin' to talk about Cherri."

Angel struggled to get his door open as his cheeks still burned a bright red as his hands slightly trembled, one holding the rose and the other his keys. As he tried to get the door open, one thought popped up amongst all the others in his mind but this one was far louder. 

_WHAT WAS THAT?  
_

What the hell just happened? What was he thinking...he _wasn't_ thinking. Was the entire scene just based on his emotions? Was he just emotional and the kind gesture prompted him to do something stupid?

He groaned pinching the bridge of his nose...the worst part of it all...

He actually _liked_ it.

He liked it and it felt nice...it didn't make him want to immediately move away but rather embrace it. Angel sighed, the door clicked finally being opened. His mind was muddled with sleep and what had happened earlier probably tied into it as well. He just needed to sleep on this and maybe jot down how he was feeling because fuck did he have a lot of shit on his mind right now.

As Angel walked into the apartment he hadn't immediately turned the light on, first setting the rose down on the counter, one he suddenly treasured a lot more. He needed to get it into some water soon before it died. As he closed the door he turned and yelped, finally seeing the silhouette sitting on his couch with only a corner of their face illuminated by the moonlight peeking through the window on the wall behind them. His heart raced in his chest and his first instinct was to go for his gun on his belt but realized he didn't have it on him...

Right he only wore it when he went to work for his father. 

Fuck.

He assumed the person to be Alastor, but he wasn't sure how they found out where he lived or how the fuck they got in. Either way, he wasn't about to let them kill him so easily, no if anything he wanted to kill him with how angry he was.

He jolted back when they suddenly got up off the couch and he stood, ready to fight as he watched them walk not over to him but to the right wall. A click and the ceiling light came on illuminating the room and he was met with a soft smile.

However, the smile did not belong to a brunette.

Angel's heart raced in his ears as he stared into green eyes. He was slowly backing up against the door content on escaping and sleeping on the streets tonight.

"Oh don't try to run now." The voice spoke as they turned, placing a hand on their hip, their eyes narrowed on Angel, much like a disappointed parent.

Angel let out a defeated sigh knowing he wasn't getting out of this. "How the fuck did ya' get in here anyway, Cherri?" The orange-haired girl spoke, both of her leather gloved hands on the hips of those leather pants she always seemed to wear. She reached a leather crop jacket (yes Cherri we get it you like leather) that sat on top of her pink shirt.

The fact that Cherri could on some level make her own clothes and the fact this is merely a fanfiction and isn't entirely accurate on 40's and 50's history, the girl wearing leather more often than not was not uncommon to Angel. If anything this was more likely than not her usual outfit with the exception of the same shirt that was changed daily.

She pulled out a small key chain and twirled them around her finger. "You gave me a spare key, don't tell me ya' already forgot." Angel frowned, shit, he had forgotten. "Anyway," she said sticking the keys back into the inner pocket of her jacket. "You got back late."

Angel crossed his arms, eyes glancing at the rose that he still wanted to get water for. "I thought Pentious took ya' ass home..." He muttered, keeping himself pressed up against the door.

"He did, then he was a dumbass and realized he left his car there so he had to walk back and get it." Cherri shrugged. "Man's dumb, I grabbed some shit and then came over here." Angel felt slightly bad for not answering now...if he knew Cherri was going to show up and wait at his apartment he may have replied to her message.

He watched as she walked back over to the couch and sat back down. "Ya' didn' reply to my text so I figured ya' where either sulking or somethin' happened." Cherri sat on the couch with her legs hanging over the arm. "So ya' mind explainin' why you ran off earlier today and didn't reply to my message?" Angel rolled his eyes as he walked over to the counter picking up the rose, content on getting it into some water.

"Well, I ain't' gotta choice now that you broke into my apartment." Cherri clicked her tongue as a smirk pulled at her lips.

"Oh please, I had a key." Angel shook his head as he walked around the counters and into the kitchen, he opened one of the higher cabinets to retrieve a class of some sort just for now. He set the rose down and began filing the glass up with water as Cherri watched curiously from the side. "So are we gonna talk or ya' gonna ignore me?"

Angel sighed in aggravation, truth be told he didn't want to talk about it no. But he doubted Cherri would let something like that go, after all, he did cause a scene and a very poor first impression. He picked up the rose and put it into the tall glass of water, the majority of the stem was engulfed in the water, while the upper part remained out. The top of the flower leaned against the edge of the class and Angel found himself staring at the flower...

_...Then I guess I'm dumb.  
_

A smirk tugged at Angel's lips and he couldn't help the snicker that escaped his lips. "What's so funny?" Cherri asked from the couch, Angel was quick to cover his mouth as he shook his head.

"It's nothin' I promise."

He looked at the flower once more, a soft smile falling on his lips. 

_He's such a goof._

Angel sighed and walked over to the couch but didn't sit down. He felt like keeping a distance in case Cherri decided to swing on him. "Where did you even go after ya' left? Why'd you leave? I thought we were all havin' a good time what happened?"

_You two where...I was being left out._

Angel's mind answered but he kept the words from coming out. Instead, his answer was only a shrug as he held himself and kept his gaze anywhere but on Cherri who was frowning.

"Angel can we just talk about this like adults?"

"There's nothin' to talk about Cherri." Angel suddenly said, his nails were digging into his arm again as he looked away. "Look...I just...had to go, okay? 'Dats all....I just... had to go do something." Angel hadn't wanted to say what that something was simply because he didn't want to remember it. He wanted to wash the events of today from his mind, and about what happened in the elevator? He was still debating on whether or not he wanted to remember that too.

Everything felt so strange regarding that event, he was angry, yes, but at the same time, he felt like being next to that man once more...next to the crazed brunette that tried to murder him. Was he going crazy? ...Maybe he was.

The sound of fabric moving drew Angel's attention to Cherri standing up, she had her hands in the pockets of her pants which made Angel less anxious about the idea of her slapping him. She walked up to him and even though she was shorter than him by an inch or so it felt as if she were towering over him right now. She frowned and her eyes appeared slightly glossy but he wasn't sure what she was feeling.

"Fine...it's alrigh'. I gotta go, I just wanted to check up on you." Angel frown deepened as he found Cherri walking to the door.

"Hold up' ain't it kinda late. Don't ya wanna stay the night or somethin'? We can watch a movie and bullshit about life." Angel suggested with a weak smile. Cherri paused at the door that was already ajar, she glanced over her shoulder to Angel with her hand resting on the doorknob.

"Sorry Angel, I got some work to do." Her tone was flat and slightly bitter as she did not wait for a reply but walked out at that point. 

As the door clicked shut, Angel stood there for a moment, his eyes merely staring at the closed door with a saddened expression. The apartment fell silent for a time and then a crash followed...the sound of one of the vases in the room being thrown by Angel and shattering against the floor.

His teeth ground together as his fist trembled at his side. "FUCK!" He yelled into the empty apartment. He ran his fingers through his hair as he stormed around the apartment contemplating on breaking something else... The thoughts were in his head again. _Useless, unwanted, undeserving._

His temper began to boil and the thoughts grew louder, he felt cold...he felt alone. He suddenly walked off towards the kitchen and pulled one of the drawers open so quickly it almost fell out, the silverware inside clinked together. Angel snatched one of the knives inside and slammed it on the counter.

_Weak..._

_Useless..._

_Unloved..._

He grabbed one of his pink blouses and pulled it over his head, throwing it on the floor leaving his chest exposed and all the scars that littered his torso. He snatched the knife and held the blade to an empty spot on his torso. "I fuckin' deserve to suffer..." He muttered, pressing the blade against his skin, right around his chest...

Then...

His phone suddenly rang.

Angel glared at the pockets of his pants and contemplated ignoring it...but the ringing was drowning out any of the thoughts in his head breaking him from the dark trance. He cursed under his breath and slammed the knife against the counter, grabbing his phone and not even bothering to look at the caller but just answering it.

"What!" He yelled into the phone. The other side of the line was quiet for a second and Angel's heart sunk, was it Valentino? His father? Had he just sealed his own fate and signed his death away.

"Well hello to you too." The familiar voice spoke and Angel's anxiety climbed down. He groaned as he ran a hand through his bangs and leaned his bare back against the fridge for a moment just to keep himself from falling on the floor.

"Sorry Aaron...I'm...now ain't the best time." He replied, his voice trembling more than he would have liked. Aaron knew that tone, it wasn't the first time he heard it and he knew his brother a lot better than the troubled man believed.

"Aren't those the best times to call?" He replied on his end, he sounded a bit tired like he just left work but the shuffling and silence in the background indicated he was at home more likely than not. "Anthony get away from any sharp objects you're near." Aaron said from his end.

Angel scoffed as he glanced at the knife still laying on the counter. "How'd you-"

"I'm your brother, 'side this ain't the first time you tried and pulled this shit." Taking his brother's advice he stepped away from the kitchen and instead walked to his bedroom door, once he was inside he sat down on the flat mattress that lay on the floor. He chose to sit in the darkness not wanting to turn on the lights.

"Why ya callin'? Ain't it a little late?" Angel asked, his eyes lazily tracing around the room as he listened to the other's movement on the other end.

"Nah I just got home. Y'know how pops is with fuckin' work. I'm in my living room right now, don't wanna wake the mistress." Angel rolled his eyes, a faint smile playing on his lips as he remembered the time Aaron had called him and did wake up his girlfriend and how the only thing he could hear was screaming and the sound of someone being hit with a shoe.

"Yeah, don't wan' hear your girlish screams again." Angel said almost laughing. The other male clicked his tongue on the line.

"You'd scream like that if she came downstairs lookin' like a zombie ready to kick your ass with her sandals." This time Angel did laugh, a little chuckle but a laugh nonetheless. Aaron joined in with a quieter laugh. "Ah...I was callin' to check up on ya. See how that black eye of yours is doin' and if you're feelin' any better." Angel shrugged, even though Aaron couldn't see it.

He had been using makeup to cover up the black eye since it happened and although it still very much hurt he didn't bitch about it. He didn't want to make Cherri worry about him. "Guess I called at a good time." Aaron brought up, his tone knowing and laced with concern.

"Eye still fuckin' hurts like shit but I been usin' concealer to hide it...And, I had a shitty day." Angel muttered, he didn't want to tell his brother that the guy he'd been gushing over last time they talked tried to kill him. He was sure if he had that Aaron would most definitely be killing someone tonight and even though he was pissed with the brunette the idea of him being killed didn't sit right with him, strange enough.

"Wanna talk about it?" Angel sighed as the question arose. "...Don' worry I won't pester ya' with advice...unless you want it." Angel laid back on his bed relaxing a bit more.

"Thanks, Aaron." As little as they talked they were strangely close and he was glad Aaron could figure out what he was feeling sometimes and pick up on that he didn't want to be lectured.

"Dr. Aaron in the office, what seems to be the problem?" The man said on the other line, joking.

"Don' do that its fuckin' creepy when you roleplay." Angel complained, earning a laugh from his brother.

"Sorry sorry, it was just a joke anyway. But go on I'm listenin' man." A long sigh escaped Angel's lips but he felt more relieved. He stared up at the ceiling as he held the phone to his ear, his other hand resting on his stomach.

"...Cherri got a new man and I got all possessive. I flipped and stormed out and when she tried talkin' to me about it I just pushed her away." Aaron replied with a simple 'mhm' keeping his comments to himself for now just listening as he promised. "I don' wanna lose her to some guy...but like, I'm actin' like this and she'd probably fed up with my shit by now."

"She's been your friend since ya' were a lil' shit. You really think she's gonna leave ya for a guy or some small argument?" Angel shrugged to himself as he ran his hand through his hair in thought.

"I-I dunno...I just, no? I dunno. What if she leaves me? She's like the only friend I got." The line was quiet for a minute only the soft hum lingering in the background.

"I don' think she will. She cares too much about ya' Anthony." Angel turned to lay on his stomach to get a bit more comfortable. "Is there somethin' else botherin' ya?" Angel hesitated, unsure if he should say anything regarding Alastor. He didn't want Aaron to go batshit crazy on the man even if he had tried to kill him and lied to him. He swore he was going crazy.

"Uh...yeah, y'know that guy who works at my place?"

"Uh...no?" Aaron said confused, oh right...Angel never really talked about Daniel because there was no real reason to before.

"Right uh, there's this guy who works at my apartment complex. Escorts people in the elevators or handles a bunch of other stuff 'I dunno." Angel waved his hand as if to say the list goes on.

"Okay...So?" Angel bit his lip recalling the events.

"Well...uh, he gave me a rose." A pause and Angel thinking back to the rose in the kitchen. How Daniel had seemed to be nervous when handing him the rose earlier today...he should have noticed it before. Why the redhead was blushing and seemed so quick to walk away it was obvious...he was just blind. "I-I 'dunno what to do...I mean, he's nice and ain't bad lookin' but like...he ain't exactly my type."

But then neither was Alastor.

"Maybe that's a good thing?" Aaron suggested lightly. "What happened to the otha' guy you was talkin' about last time we talked?" Angel chewed on his lip nervously as his fingers knotted in the sheets of his bed trying to think of what to say. The longer he waited the more suspicious Aaron would get.

"Uh...I-I don't wanna talk about it.." A sigh came from the other end and Angel knew Aaron wanted to say something but decided against it.

"Alrigh'...well, about this other guy. What's his name?"

"Uh, Daniel..."

"Maybe give him a chance? Who knows he could turn out to be your soulmate."

"Pfft- yeah right. And I'm gonna fall in love with a demon one day!" Angel said jokingly. Somehow he could picture Aaron rolling his eyes at the comment.

"I'm serious, just keep that head up." If only that were as easy as Aaron made it sound. "And remember man, if you're ever lost just let your strings of fate guide you." Angel scoffed. "I know ya' don' really believe in that stuff but.."

Angel sighed resting a hand on his chest... "...It's what mom always said, ...I know."

"...I miss her too, Anthony." Aaron said solemnly as if reading Angel's mood.

Angel moved to lay on his side, staring sadly down at his chest with his hand lay...sometimes he swore he could hear her in his heart...would she be disappointed in him if she saw him now? Probably.

"I gotta go now Anthony, but let's talk soon." Angel smiles despite not wanting the other to hang up, he hoped it would sell the bit that he wasn't upset about it.

"Right, see ya' then don't get hit by a shoe." A chuckle from the other line.

"No promises, see ya, Anthony." 

The line cut off. 

Angel kept the phone to his ears for a few minutes before slowly bringing it away and looking at the bright screen in the darkness. His smile fell as he looked at the screen with no new notifications... He closed his phone and tossed it somewhere in the room, for now, just wanting it out of his sight. He turned to lay on his back staring up at the ceiling into the darkness. The thoughts still ran through his head and many questions meddled his brief period of calmness.

The memory still lingered strongly in his mind and as he closed his eyes both replayed. First the scene of Daniel kneeling in front of him with that calm and sweet expression...one that made him feel confused and warm but also lost...

Then there was Alastor...looking over his shoulder and seeing that crazed expression as the brunette revealed his true colors. The blade and how it glinted in the night...how there was no hesitation to kill him...That look of insanity and bloodlust that made him feel cold and sad but the memories before that...

Their first meeting, the witty remarks they exchanged...Sitting in the cafe and talking the second time and seeing the brunette concerned the third time. Was that concern even real? He wanted to believe it was...He really did want to believe it was genuine concern...but he knew it wasn't. It had all been an act, an act for the brunette to put on, and a trap that Angel fell into.

He moved his hands up to cover his eyes as he bit on his lower lip, his face felt wet as a stream flowed down his cheeks. A shaky breath left his trembling lips followed by a sniffle. 

"...Another sleepless night..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thanks for reading -


	12. Tangled Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was pointless, it was. But then why did he feel the need to do it? The grip around the phone tightened as he was now glaring at the screen as he brought another finger up to move it to it's desired screen...His thumb hesitated over one of the buttons on the cellphone remaining there for a moment.

Angel could no longer sleep and so he decided to get up from the mattress. He was unable to sleep, to begin with, it was still dark out and it was still early morning. The birds hadn't even woke up and it was eerily quiet in the darkness of his apartment...As he walked over to the closed bedroom door the cold hair nipped at his exposed legs and arms as he was wearing shorts and a T-shirt he didn't remember changing into.

The creaking of the door filled the silence as he walked along the cold wooden floors. He wrapped his arms around himself as it felt strangely colder than usual as if winter had suddenly come and was in his apartment. As he breathed he could see his breath in front of him...

The floors creaked as he walked down the hall and into the main living room and kitchen. His tired eyes looked up and he jumped back when he found a silhouette sitting in his armchair. But the black silhouette frame was engulfed in a soft red glow...their form appeared inhuman as they seemed much taller and larger than himself.

Two large red eye sockets stared at him with no exact emotion and a large grin of the same color spread across its black, inky face, at least he assumed it was a face. Something of a leg folded over the other as two arms, from the looks of it, leaned on the arms of the chair with the claws exposed as they hung off.

This creature...he had seen them before but he didn't know from where. It felt familiar to him all the same as the racing of his heart filled his ears and he found himself having a staring contest with the creature.

He should have feared it, should have felt the need to run, hide, scream, but none of that was the case. He only felt himself walking closer to the creature and as he stopped just a foot away from it, the creature leaned forward in the armchair extending its hand to him.

Angel shied away at first but felt a longing to take the creature's hand as if he were being pulled in its direction.

Hesitant at first he slowly reached out one of his hands towards the creature somehow knowing he would be okay in doing this. His fingers lingered on the creature's long claws before slowly sliding into the palm of its hand, it was so much larger than his own. His fingers were half the size of the creatures and the same could be said for his hand.

As their hands made contact Angel shrunk back, fearful of what was to happen next. Yet, not the sound of thousands of screams were heard when their hands met but instead... Soft jazz began to play from somewhere in the apartment despite Angel not owning a record player. His shoulders slumped down as he relaxed a bit and his gaze traced back to the creature above him.

The creature looked at Angel as the large smile that famed its face shrunk into a more tame one that wasn't nearly as creepy. Angel let out a shaky breath between his lips as his arm was tugged forward gently by the creature. He glanced down below what he assumed to be his torso and looked at his lap and then back up to the creature who tilted it's head curiously.

Angel allowed himself to be tugged onto the creature's lap sitting sideways and his hand still lingered in the creatures loosely. He suddenly felt tired, more tired than he had in a very long time and it was as if sleep had come to claim him. He was slowly leaning against the creature's supposed chest and as he did he suddenly felt...warm...at peace.

He liked this feeling...he wanted to continue to feel this feeling forever.   
  
  


...But he knew that wouldn't happen.  
  
  


The streams of tears dampened his cheeks as his breathing became uneven...he flinched away from the creature's chest when its other hand came near his face and he froze on contact. A claw came up, caressing his cheek and ever so gently wiping away at the tears that streamed down his face. Angel's breath shook as he found himself leaning into its touch, he slowly leaned back against its chest, the warmth returning and he welcomed it.

His hand gripped the creatures a bit tired...this was nice.

His eyes felt heavy as he snuggled further against the creature and its shadowy form. No, it wasn't a shadow...it had a body but he just couldn't see it for some reason. It had a heart...he could hear it but it beat very slowly. Each beat made him more sleepy...  
  
  
  
  


"̷̨̗̙̲̉̾͆́̓̋͆ͅḌ̴̛̹̟̏͗͗̆̉̒͐̐̇̏̓̓͠r̶̻̻̐̔̂̊͊̅̿̆͝ͅy̴͙̩͇̣̝̟͓͋́̔̒͋̄̂̽̕͝ͅ ̸̱̺̝̰̭̗̏͊͂̍͋̕͝ỳ̵͈̭̳̳͕͓͍̩̝̭͓͎̓̾̾͛̓̅̍ơ̵̡̢̢̻͉̝͇̹̞̻̫̻̝̺̆͊̅̈́̋͆́̃̋͘̕ṷ̵̢̡͍̳̘͙̳̱̎̈́̄̈́̉̀̋͊̔ŗ̸͓̫̻̜̟͔̼͇͕̍̆̋̄͗͝ ̵̟̣͙͔̰̲͙̖̦̼̊̈́̑̈̍̅͂̋̔̏̚ͅţ̵̹̮̺̮͇͚͉͔̜̪̺͎͕̿̆̈́̏͜ȩ̶̳̪͙̭̻͉̲͊̇̉̾͂͗͂͋̚̕͜͜͝a̶̧̡͈͚̯̮̥̬̪̖͂̀̈́̃̍̈́̾ͅr̶̙̞͖͛s̸̯͓̪̯̜̹͙͙͕̾͂͆̈̍̅ ̸̙̮̹͕̈͂̀͌̓͌̀I̵̡̡̬̱͉͙̩̠͙̗͘͝͝͠ͅ ̸̺̘̼̠̰̹̱c̴̣͔̬̣͔̰͎͎̣̓͑͐̔̾͌͌̆̿͆̚͜å̴̧̡͖̩͓̻̝͈͓̰͕̯̞̿͒̿̕͜n̷̛̪͔̮̙̆̀̓̈̋̌̾̾͑͝͝͝n̴̛͕͚̫̼̻̟̻̲͔̬̳̳͛͊̄̅̂͗̋̔̂͘ͅō̴̞̣̺͍̲̈́͆̈́̉͆͋͆̊̇̚͝͝t̶̼̞̳̯̥̰̰͚̽̆͌̅̅̒̕̚ ̴̝̞̤̯̩͇̩̤̣̅͆̒́̆̏͑̓͒̇̚ͅs̶̢͚͇̰̞͋̓̽ͅẗ̵̡̛͚̥̫̦͔͚͉͇̳͎̹̯͈͛̈́̋͋̐ͅḁ̶̧̨͇͇͕͉͖̟̘͙̗͍̋̅̎̕̚͜͠n̵̛̲̣̩̜̠͔͈̲̱̹̪͒̽̂́̌͋̈́̌͘̚͝͝ḑ̴͕̙̬̜̲̬̤̱̙͈̲̍̄͛ ̶̨͗̐̾̈́͛̉̇͂̀̈́̒̋͘͘ṯ̵̡̛̮̫̼͉̑͊̌͝͝ơ̶̟̍͗̿̑͝͝͠ ̴̧̦̼̜́͊̽͗̐͒̈͘͘̕͝ş̷̧̹̟͈͙̖̜̜̤͍̀̉͗̽̐͗͗̐̎̈́͐̚ȩ̷͕̥͕͉̗̞̑̂͊̊̎̊̇̈̉͠͝e̸̘̹̝̊̅̊̄̃̂͊̌͘ ̵̨̻̹̬̹̱̩̲̱̟̱̆̀̇̋̃̆̾y̴̛̻̘̩͙̞̤̫̦̝̤̾o̷̤͇̝̘͙͙̝̮̰͕͂͊ư̶̰̩̮̩̓̆̈́̎̎̚ ̷̡̠͙̬̭͎̙̲̜̓̑̒͐͑̈́͛͝͝l̸̡̢̜̞̯͇̖̪͙̖̯̥̱̈́͐̀͗͂͂̈́̎̚i̷̧̢͚̰̘̖̪̟̥͚͓̔̌̇̈́̄̓͗͘͝͠ͅk̷̖̗͓̫̼̦̲͙̟͙̘̂̍̿ͅȇ̵͇͉ ̵͎̦̹̠̻͈͈̲̦͔̂t̸̨̡̯̳͔̯̺̏͂́̿̂̐͂̔̽͒͋̑̚͝ḧ̶̙͙̞̫̲͚̳͈̲́͑̐̌͒͒̓̎͆̕͜i̴̧̯͎͍͈̯͉͈͚̦̻͎͆̉̉̊͒͒̎͝s̴͚̠̼̄̈̈́̌̔̒͌͒͑͆̔͋͊.̷̨̜̦̲͉̫̳̩̼̃"̸̡̰͍̦̠̜̗͖̪̺̟̜͗̉̿̔͜͝ ̶̭̻̙͚̯͋̈́̏̒̓̂̌͊̚͝͝  
  
  
  
  


The creature spoke but any words it attempted to say were replaced with the sounds of thousands of radios channels being played all at once. It made Angel flinch away for a moment but no longer than that as he rested his head back down.

His eyes felt heavy, and his tears were drying as the muddled sound of jazz filled the once eerie silence. Everything felt warm and welcoming...he felt warm, and...safe.   
  
  
  
  


"...Please don't leave me... _please._ " Angel muttered, the last words before sleep claimed him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Angel slowly melted back into consciousness and the world around him began to still...as he opened his eyes he realized he was in his bedroom, and not in the shorts and T-shirt but in his dress pants and shirtless. 

A dream...

It was just another dream.

...But Angel still felt warm...his chest felt warm and fuzzy and for the first time in a long time, he felt well-rested and...calm.

He lifted his head and gazed at the window, the sun was just peaking up on the horizon and the birds were chirping a beautiful tune outside. The sky was a calm red and orange with greys mixed into it...Angel slowly sat up and looked around the room for his phone. He reached over the side and snatched it from off the floor before checking the time.

His eyes squinted at the bright screen that said '5:40 am'   
  
  
  
  


....  
  
  


AM!?

A groan escaped him as he flopped back down onto the bed...granted he was no longer tired but of course he had to just wake up at this time. Even if he was tired, he was far too antsy to fall back asleep. With another more drawn-out groan, the man sat up and pushed off the bed.

While it was still early maybe he could go on a morning walk and clear his mind. It wasn't something he normally did but that was because he hadn't the time.

Angel got off his bed and got dressed because, well he couldn't go outside in dress pants and shirtless. Well, he could but...it wouldn't end well.

He walked over to his closet and fished out some clothes for the day, he settled on some blue jeans and a black sweater as it looked cold outside. For his shoes, he went with his usual boots and worked on getting changed...He snatched his phone not that he would really need it and headed into the main room of his apartment, as he walked into the living room he spared a glance at the armchair which sat empty.

Of course, it was empty.

As he stared at the armchair he couldn't recall why he was staring at it...but doing so left him with a warm feeling. He shook his head and walked out of the apartment after snatching his keys, not bothering to eat anything yet.

Normally he would have taken the elevator but this morning Angel felt like taking the stairs and that's what he did.

As he got to the bottom of the stairs and opened the door walking into the main lobby the dinging of the elevator caused him to jolt...no, surely he couldn't be working _this_ early. No, it was probably just some person coming down from their room..that had to be it. At least he hoped.

His anxiety rose as he saw someone in that familiar uniform step out of the elevator and he was close to turning and running back into the stairwell.

But he paused when he noticed the person in the uniform had long blonde hair, and their frame was much curvier and feminine than a certain redhead. When they glanced over their shoulder Angel's suspicions were confirmed that it was not Daniel but, some young women. She gave Angel a polite wave before she went on her way in some direction of the hotel.

Angel sighed, relieved as he placed a hand on his heart finding it was racing...  
  
  


Why was it racing!?   
  
  


He shook his head, making his way outside before the redhead did have a chance to show up. As he opened the glass doors he frowned slightly at the temperature drop...it was a bit chilly out and it was drizzling slightly. It seemed even the world couldn't give him the satisfaction of a calm walk. He shook his head, stepping down the brick stairs a little rain wasn't going to stop him.

His mind, while feeling a bit calmer still felt muddled and he wanted to get some fresh air...or as fresh as you could get in New York.

The sky was grey for a whole other reason now as the rain coated the sidewalk and everything else. The sun was now hidden behind the clouds but there were little people out this early in the morning. Angel started down the sidewalk of the apartment, maybe he would stop by the diner this morning and say hello to Joy. They normally opened around 6 am for breakfast and so on.

He glanced down at his boots as they splashed lightly in the puddles that were beginning to form on the sidewalk. The events from yesterday still lingered in his mind, but right now the one he was focused on was Cherri...

He nibbled on his lip as he thought about it, keeping his gaze down. Should he apologize? Well he wanted to but...he was scared of approaching her and what was he to even say? 'Hey, I'm sorry for throwing a tantrum like a four-year-old just because you found a decent guy who'll give you dick all the same.'

Truthfully Angel wasn't good at apologizing, he never had been, but he wanted to try...for Cherri. He didn't want to lose her and even if he didn't want to talk about what happened he knew avoiding it would just make it worse. He sighed, taking his phone out for a moment and flipping it open.

He was quick to text, as not to get the phone to wet by the rain.   
  
  


_Angel Dust 5:50 AM: Hey Cherri still mad at me? I wouldn't blame u. Ur right, we should talk. Meet me at the diner? U know the one._   
  
  


He tucked the phone away soon after that and only hoped that she would join him at the diner and maybe being there would help...he wasn't sure.

As he started to walk down the path again he suddenly found himself sliding forward, right rain and fashion boots were a bad mix. He was falling forward and couldn't really stop so he braced himself to hit the ground and shut his eyes...

Strange the ground was soft and...warm?

No, not the ground, someone had caught him and he was pushed up against their chest. Angel abruptly pushed away not wanting them to get the wrong idea, especially when he was trying to fix shit with Cherri right now.

"Fuck...sorry 'bout that.." Angel glanced up only to find a pair of familiar green eyes staring at him and his heart raced once more. He stumbled back as he attempted to ignore the heat on his cheeks. "D-Daniel...uh...shit the rain and my boots I-sorry."

Angel stared for a moment, he hadn't initially recognized the other because he wasn't in his uniform. His eyes trailed up and down the redheads clothing, dark almost black jeans the same color T-shirt under a leather jacket. His short red hair fell gently around his face and for the first time, Angel noticed the other freckles that dusted across his cheeks and nose.

Angel's cheeks flushed redder, why did he look so good in dark colors!?

"Oh, it's okay. I'm just glad I caught you." The redhead replied with a sheepish smile as he made an action of rubbing the back of his neck. Angel crossed his arms but kept his eyes on the other as they stood at the same height. Angel groaned as he brought a hand up to his face dragging it down slowly, the redhead's smile faltered as he tilted his head to the side.

"Is somethin' wrong?" Oh, and of course he had that subtle new yorker accent, which wasn't as thick as Angel's if anything it lingered in the background of his words.

"No- I mean...yes I mean-ah!" another groan followed as Angel's hands dropped to his sides. Daniel watched, confused but mildly amused as Angel paced in front of him for a moment or two before turning to him and gesturing towards him and his clothing. In all his years he had never seen the blonde's face so...red. " _This_...you, I-I've never seen you in casual clothes. Why is it so hot?!" When he was finally able to get the words out a soft chuckle couldn't help but escape Daniel's throat.

"Um...well, t-thank you, Angel." Daniel said, shyly, his own cheeks tinting pink but to a lesser degree than Angel's. "You...you like nice today too." Normally Angel would have taken the compliment and rolled with it, owned it but right now...he was doing the opposite of that. He was speechless and was blushing, trying to get his face to calm down, thankfully the cool rain was helping with that.

Sensing Angel's discomfort Daniel changed the subject quickly. "So uh...what are you doin' out here? It's kinda early, I didn't expect you to be up." Angel seemed to relax a little upon the new subject and comfortably found a spot to rest his hands in between his arms.

"I couldn't sleep... What about you?" Daniel shrugged, his eyes briefly glancing to the building that was Angel's apartment complex in the distance.

"This is normal for me, I was walking to work." Daniel said, pointing to the building. Angel glanced at the building before raising a brow and looking back at the redhead.

"Oh, I thought you lived there too." That earned a soft laugh from the redhead... _this was kinda nice._

"Yeah, that would be easier...but no. I actually live in an apartment a few streets over. I wouldn't blame you for thinkin' that considering how much I'm in the building." A pause and a glance to his jacket. "As for the clothing, I don't own the uniform I just put it on when I get to work."

Angel scratched his cheek a little as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Really? I thought ya' just lived in that thing." Daniel was smiling now too.

"I mean, I might as well huh?" Angel shrugged...a silence began to settle in between the two as the obvious topic they were both avoiding was being brushed off. Now both looked anywhere but on each other.

"...Well, I gotta get to work. Boss is strict, so...yeah." Angel had heard him but didn't respond nor move, his attention was only drawn back when the redhead walked past him, his footsteps making soft splashes in the sidewalk.

Angel nibbled on his lip for a moment, glancing at the other as he walked away. He shook his head grabbing his hair as he seethed.

" _\- Oh my god what am I doin' -_ Daniel! Wait!" Angel yelled abruptly, grabbing the other's wrist at the last second forcing Daniel to a stop. He glanced at Angel in mild confusion but didn't look bothered if anything he seemed relieved.

"...Um...yes?" Angel hesitated, contemplating bringing it up...but he knew he would have to, it would only get more awkward if he didn't. He stared down at the ground trying to find the right words. A minute or so went by and Angel realized he was still holding Daniel's wrist and the redhead hadn't attempted to move away or remove his hand.

He let go of his wrist backing away a tad as he had been closer to the redhead. "L-Look um...about yesterday..." Angel paused, finding Daniel turning fully to him and sticking his hands in his pockets as he quietly waited for Angel to continue. He didn't look nervous or annoyed like Angel had assumed he would, he just looked relaxed. His lips turned down in a gentle frown that didn't suggest annoyance and his green eyes glued to him in genuine curiosity.

Angel cleared his throat forcing himself to continue, when had he ever been so nervous around anyone? Was it because Daniel was more mature and a year younger than him? Because he had given him a rose...or was it because of the kiss?

Angel crossed his arms, the action making him feel a little more comfortable during all this. "I was just goin' through some stuff. I had a bad day and...I wasn't thinking straight." Angel paused, glancing at Daniel. No immediate reaction but his lips turned down a bit more. "I...I'm sorry about the whole, kiss thing. I-I didn't mean to...I-I mean I did..but."

"Was it the heat of the moment?" Daniel suggested softly, he didn't feel that was quite the answer but Angel found himself sighing and going with it.

"Uh, yeah...yeah sure."

"Oh," shit, he sounded disappointed. "Well it's okay, I understand. You seemed like you were going through a lot." Angel shrugged, he was but...he felt like he wasn't saying what he was feeling. And it annoyed him.

"I guess I was..." Daniel was the one to shrug this time, frowning.

"Well, I hope you're feeling better today."

The silence settled in again...

Angel brought his hands up to cover his face as he cursed under his breath, he could feel Daniel watching him curiously and he wasn't sure why the redhead hadn't walked away by now. Maybe he sensed the feeling in the air too.

"Fuck I can't do this..." Angel muttered. He peaked through his fingers to see Daniel, in fact, looking at him quizzically. He allowed his hands to fall and just held himself again. "Okay, I liked it...I admit it I liked kissin' you."

Angel glanced away looking at the ground for fear of what the redhead would say, he knew by now how Daniel saw him but since the events with that brunette, he was fearful that he was being toyed with again. Or maybe it was a game...?

"You coulda' just said that earlier. Now I'm late for work." Surprised at the words Angel looked back at the redhead alarmed but his racing heart calmed when he saw Daniel smirking and leaning forward a small bit.

Angel clicked his tongue and pushed the other away playfully. "Asshole, don' fuckin' do that I thought ya' were mad." Daniel laughed this time instead of a simple chuckle.

"Sorry, sorry...I couldn't resist." The redhead waved his hand a little as his laughs calmed down. "But why would I be mad?" Angel shrugged.

"I 'dunno. Guess I'm just paranoid."

"Well, I wasn't lying. I am running late now but it's okay. I'm never really late so I'll be fine."

"Shit, sorry." Daniel shook his head, a smile playing on his lips now.

"It's okay, but I do have to get going." Angel smiled but his disappointment was obvious in his eyes.

"Hey uh..." Angel glanced at the other who appeared more like his shyish self now. "Maybe we should hang out sometime? Y'know not in an elevator." Angel scoffed.

"Ya' got jokes now?"

The redhead shrugged, still smiling.

"I've always had jokes, just neva' said them for fear of you punching me." Angel snickered knowing the redhead wasn't entirely false. "But it wasn't a joke." Angel's smile was more genuine now as he met those soft green eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds...nice. I'll let you know." Daniel gave a nod.

"Oh, and one more thing." He said walking up to the blonde, even though they were the same height Daniel felt taller in this moment.

The action was quick with the hand resting on his shoulder and the quick peck to his cheek. Once Angel realized what just happened the redhead was already moving away with a gleeful grin on his face. "I liked it too."

Angel's face burned red once more as he watched the redhead wave and turn away. "See you around, Angel!" He called as he walked down the sidewalk to the apartment complex leaving Angel's heart racing in his chest once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It wasn't abnormal for Alastor to sleep, true he didn't necessarily need it as regularly as humans...but it didn't mean he didn't get tired. Although he always woke feeling the same, empty and cold.

But this morning....he awoke feeling...warm and fuzzy.

He sat up on his bed, holding a hand to the chest of his silk red pajamas. It felt...strange, he couldn't recall anything in his dreams besides a warm feeling and...wanting to hold someone. He shook his head, surely it was a miscalculation of being in this realm for far too long. Alastor pushed it aside as he got up from the bed and found his eyes drawn to his cellular device that rested on the nightstand beside his bed.

It was strange, he never cared to look at it before but now he found himself picking it up. His ever-present grin faltered into a smile as he looked at the screen showing no new notifications...why had he expected there to be?

He sighed as he set the phone down. He was supposed to return to hell yesterday but he hadn't...was it because he failed to kill that man? He wasn't sure what it was, but something in his chest....it told him to remain here. He looked at his phone once more, checking the time.

_6:00 AM_

It wasn't uncommon for Alastor to be awake this early...but it was abnormal for him to stare at a device like this for longer than needed and that's exactly what he was doing.

What was wrong with him?

He never held remorse towards anyone in the past...that wasn't what this was, right? If that were the case, then why couldn't he wash that look from his mind. Why did the look of betrayal wound him so much? No, he had seen that look far too many times and he had always enjoyed it, relished in it...fueled his sadistic desires and insanity.

But last night...that wasn't the case at all. The look just made his chest feel tight and his sanity return, when he saw that look he could feel his bloodlust melting away. That look alone was enough to make his chest ache and make his ability to breath all the more difficult.

A thought crossed his mind as he stared at the phone....

No, no that was foolish. He was a demon, the radio demon, since when did he feel the need to...

It was pointless, it was. But then why did he feel the need to do it? The grip around the phone tightened as he was now glaring at the screen as he brought another finger up to move it to it's desired screen...His thumb hesitated over one of the buttons on the cellphone remaining there for a moment.

He was the radio demon, he did not feel compassion...but this feeling was already beginning to drive him crazier than he already was. It lingered in the back of his mind and he could not rid himself of it.

He wanted to be near them again and he hadn't the slightest clue why.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Angel tapped a finger against the table as he stared out the window. She would show...right? What if she didn't...did that mean she hated him? His eyes focused on the clouds above that were beginning to fade away as the sun came out...He couldn't help but wonder if Daniel was seeing this too or if he was already changing into his uniform and escorting rude people in and out of the hotel.

He sighed as he laid his head down against the table as his eyes trailed over to the jukebox. ...This table, it was the one the brunette had been sitting at the first time they properly met. Thinking about him, it made Angel sad. It made his heart ache and it made him feel so confused...he had people try to kill him before but this was the first time he actually wanted to see one of those people again.

He was going crazy...wasn't he?

Daniel made him feel warm, and smile...

But Alastor made him feel at peace and contempt.   
  
  


Why?   
  
  
  
  


He was just some crazed murderer, he was probably nothing more than another victim to the brunette. So if that was the case then why...

"Ugh..." The man groaned, sprawling out on the table as he continued to stare at the jukebox.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Angel didn't lift his head at the familiar voice as he heard her heels lightly clacking against the floor. "I can't remember the last time you were here _this_ early." The voice spoke now next to Angel's table. He glanced at the familiar apron that filled his vision and his eyes trailed up to see the pale-skinned women smiling down at him with her hair up in a neat little bun per usual. She held a pot half-full of coffee in one hand and a usual white ceramic coffee mug in the other. As if she already knew what he craved at this hour, well one of the things he craved that was lower on the ladder.

Without asking him she simply set the mug down in front of him and began pouring the steaming coffee into the mug prompting Angel to sit up and let out a muffled yawn. He sat back against the red leather of the booth as the women reached into the pockets of her apron and pulled out some small plastic containers containing creamer as well as pink packets for the sugar.

"Yeah well...I couldn't sleep." Angel replied, rubbing his eyes only furthering his point. Joy hummed as she looked at the young male whose eyes were lidded as he mindlessly stared at the steaming black coffee.

"Have ya' tried takin' somethin' for it?" Joy asked, setting down the pot of coffee for a minute.

"Yeah..." Angel muttered, taking up the small plastic containers and peeling back the seal and pouring it into the coffee. He watched as the black coffee mixed with the creamer and slowly turned a warm light brown. "It didn' work..." That and with all the other drugs he'd taken he would likely overdose. Valentino had him take certain pills too for certain things and sometimes he didn't mind and actually liked it...the numbing feeling and the way it relaxed out...but other times he didn't want it. But it wasn't like he had a say in the matter if ever.

As he ripped open the small packet of sugar and poured that into a question slipped from his lips. "...Hey Joy," the woman leaned a hand on the table as she looked down at Angel.

"What's up kiddo?" His lips were turned down into a soft smile but his brown eyes suggested an inner turmoil.

Angel drew his finger across the table as it drew small circles here and there. "...How the hell did ma' end up with someone like pa as her soulmate?" As if a little child asking a question, Joy frowned. Even she herself was confused as to how such a sweet, caring and loving woman could end up with such a man. She had never been told anything either but something just hadn't felt right back then and it still didn't to this day.

"Ya' still don't believe in soulmates, huh?" He shook his head lightly as his gaze remained on the table.

"Ma was so amazin' ...she loved us and she was like a goddess." Angel sighed, "Didn' she ever feel doubtful in some situations? Like she was questionin' herself?" Joy sighed now shrugging lightly.

"Your...ma was a strong woman. I'm not sure how she ended up with that old man but, she seemed happy and I think it was because of you kids." A soft smile tugged at the woman's lips as if remembering something. "She always had a smile on her face when she brought you guys out to the diner for breakfast or to the park...maybe there's more to soulmates and the rules there than we think." Angel sighed defeated as he rested his chin on the edge of the table, mindlessly staring at his coffee.

"So...she could be happy around someone who mighta' been bad for her?" Joy shrugged not having an exact answer to that.

"I guess you could say that ...why ya' askin' kiddo? Is something wrong?" Angel shook his head against the table, he didn't want Joy to worry. Besides, she didn't like killing, and with the new revelation that Alastor did in fact kill, he had a sneaking suspicion that he might be behind the murders in the city.

"Just thinkin' is all..." Joy nodded...the diner was filled with a few people now around 3 walked in and most seemed to be of the older variety getting ready for work as it was still pretty early.

"Well, I gotta get to these other customers but I'll be right back." Angel gave a soft smile as Joy walked over to one of the other tables. He sat up and fished out his phone looked at the last message he'd sent to Cherri.  
  
  


_Angel Dust 5:50 AM: Hey Cherri still mad at me? I wouldn't blame u. Ur right, we should talk. Meet me at the diner? U know the one._

_Seen_   
  
  


He frowned...no reply. Maybe this was a bad idea...

As Angel leaned more against the window his eyes lazily scanned the streets watching people walking down the sidewalk. The bell on the door jingled and he glanced in that direction.

As he saw the person walking into the establishment, his heart filled with dread as he sunk down.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sky above was blood-red and the symbol that trapped any of the creatures in hell loomed above...Well, it was supposed to keep them here.

A man, at least he looked like a man, stood in front of a large bay window as his claws loosely held the neck of the wine glass. Two large white eyes stared into the chaos that was hell. The creature tapped it's foot against the red carpet as his usual grin was turned down in a scowl.

"S-Sir-" a smaller creature said running up behind the much taller man dressed in a white suit. A small goat creature but all the same looked completely different than a goat. He shakily held a paper in between its hooves that spread into two fingers. The man dressed in white did not turn but only replied in a deep and silky voice.

"You have the reports I presume." The small goat creature nodded. "...Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation? Read it off."

"O-Of course s-sir..." despite the man appearing less frightening than most creatures in this realm all knew to fear his power including the ones that served him.

The goat creature's large red iris looked at the paper trying to find where the specific report was at. Once he found it he began to read off... "R-recently there has b-been a decrease in sightings of the radio demon. D-Due to this more have attempted to c-challenge his position of power and his land assuming he is more absent due to being possibly weak. H-However...no demons were a-able to find him e-even at his r-radio tower. A-Any who attempted to steal from it were torn apart by a h-hoard of s-shadows..."

The man standing on the small pedestal covered in a red carpet waved a hand that was more similar to a claw in the air as if to say 'keep going.' The goat looked at the paper once more, eyes trailing down to a different paragraph that wasn't about the news reports and about the personal readings conducted in the castle walls.

"T-there was recently found to be a w-weak spot in the sigil and it was placed there by someone. A-According to o-our readings a-apparently-"

"You may stop now, I have all the information I need." The goat nodded quivering as it slowly backed away. The door behind the goat suddenly slammed shut and the small goat creature looked up at the man dressed in white as he turned slowly around his eyes glowing a bright red and the natural red on his cheeks doing the same. His black lips were entered up into a large grin showing those large white teeth that were razor sharp.

 **"I don't recall dismissing you."** He spoke his voice rigid and distorted a complete opposite from his previous tone. The small creature trembled beneath.  
  
  


A loud snapping sound filled the room followed by a scream and then...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, I forgot to mention. This is a slow burn story and the path to AngelxAlastor isn't as easy as you'd think. But this is still very much a radiodust book and not a radiodustxOC. No not at all. Keep that in mind. 
> 
> Also, apparently (idk why) have a thing for making big unnecessary spaces as transitions. So I tried fixing that but I'm sorry if that comes up at all in future chapters or this one.
> 
> \- Thanks for reading -


	13. Pushing away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I help you." Joy voiced, she sounded annoyed. Her words hardly sounded like a question and more like a statement on 'how fast can you get the hell out.' He could practically see her frowning and giving that look despite not being able to actually see her from here.

Angel quickly ducked under the table, nearly hitting his head. His heart raced in his chest as he backed up against the wall under the table and up against the shadows attempting to conceal his body in the darkness. He could hear the boots of the prissy man as they moved against the floor, walking closer... _fuck fuck fuck fuck!_

Everything in the diner froze, it went silent in Angel's mind as he tried not to tremble or breathe too loud. He could hardly breathe in fact, his breath catching in his throat.

_Why is he here!?_

His mind questioned in pure fear. Brown eyes catching sight of the black heeled boots from under the table but Angel made no movement knowing it would just make it worse. His breathing was nearly nonexistent and he held his breath as his arms wrapped around himself, nails digging into his arms as his lips quivered.

He always messaged, so if he was personally seeking him out...then he must have done something wrong. That or...he was trying to stalk him for his location.

He saw the pair of boots standing at the counter and another pair of footsteps from behind the counter. Angel listened quietly trying as best he could to keep his presence unknown.

"Can I help you." Joy's voice, she sounded annoyed. Her words hardly sounded like a question and more like a statement on 'how fast can you get the hell out.' He could practically see her frowning and giving _that_ look despite not being able to actually see her from here.

"Yes, has a certain blonde-haired slu-er- _man_ come in recently? Looks like a woman half the time." The deep southern accented man spoke.

"The only people comin' in and outta here are old men like ya'self." Her response was quick, no hesitation, that was good.

There was a click of the tongue from the other. "You best be on the lookout then."

"Excuse me? Are you orderin' me around?" She seemed intent on going forward with that statement and a brief 'uh' registered from the other but Joy didn't allow the man to speak. "Look, pal, you might own everything else in this shithole but you sure as well don't own this damn place or me."

"M-Madam, I didn't mean any-"

"Oh, I think ya' did. In fact, I don't want you in _my_ diner so you can get the hell out." A silence followed and Angel's heart raced in fear...he saw the boots turn slightly in his direction and he wanted to move further against the wall, but he knew he'd make a sound.

He just sat still, not moving an inch trying not to tremble.

It felt like hours had passed but only a mere minute had before the black boots finally turned away and began walking away. "Well, you have a good day then." The voice said before the sound of a bell followed and a door closing.

Angel still hadn't moved even after that point, he was only left shaking...but strangely, being under the table and in the shadows that it made felt...oddly comforting. He felt warm in this spot, almost like an invisible blanket was draped over his shoulders.

He wanted to stay here a bit longer...

"He's gone kiddo, you can get up now." Joy called softly from her spot behind the counter. Angel felt paranoid to do so, but trusted joy and slowly crawled out from under the table before slowly standing up. He still held himself and there was an obvious tremble to his body, he could already feel the blows to his body and his eye ached even with the makeup covering it...He knew he would be punished the next time he stopped by.

"Are you okay?" Angel jolted; he hadn't even realized Joy walked over to him and the small contact of her hand with his shoulder was enough to make him yelp. The others in the diner looked at him strangely and Joy was quick to wrap an arm around him and pull him through the small metal door into the kitchen that wasn't all that active right now.

As he was pulled into the small kitchen area he briefly glanced up seeing 3 cooks at work and only giving Joy a brief glance before going back to their work. Angel slouched against the wall prompting Joy to be taller in this moment as she got a grip on his shoulders trying to keep him on his feet. "Sweetie, why don't you let me call the cops? I'm sure they'd be happy to-"

"No!" Angel was quick to answer, members of the kitchen did look at him this time but paid little mind to what they assumed was just a simple break down of a teenager. After all, Angel did look fairly young despite him actually being 22.

An obvious fear glossed over his dark brown eyes and his response prompted a frown from Joy's wrinkled features. Angel couldn't get involved with the cops...not while he was a part of the mafia and Joy didn't know about that. No...no he couldn't get involved; They would ask him a ton of questions and do some digging and his father wouldn't like that. Valentino wasn't entirely stupid either...he was clever in that aspect and wouldn't be easily found out.

If anything the action would just make Valentino angrier and by extension, his father as well for getting the cops involved in anything to do with him. After all, it wasn't like Angel was the first of Valentino's many victims and it wasn't like one of his workers in the past hadn't tried to do what Joy was suggesting.

He heard stories of it from other people who worked there longer...One day Valentino was dealing with cops easily and leaving them no trace of the claims given by his worker...The next day his worker was no longer the nervous girl who tried to smile and stay strong, but a mindless puppet.

The darkroom is what they called it...Angel had never been there, and he never wanted to be. It was Valentino's final straw in a sense when he was getting sick of his workers disobeying him, a way to turn them into mindless puppets. He didn't know what happened in that room, he only heard stories from people who were never in that room either...People would go into that room for days, sometimes weeks and sometimes they wouldn't come back out alive...

The people that came out of that room were never the same and whenever asked about what had happened in that room they always screamed, started crying or muttering incoherent things. Some would even try to kill themselves but those were in extreme cases.

The light was always gone from their eyes in those situations...

He prayed whatever he did...it wouldn't warrant Valentino to give that punishment...   
  
  
  


"No...no it's fine..." Angel repeated, softer this time pushing those thoughts away. He didn't want to have a break down now, not here...not in front of people. He knew how to keep up appearances this time was no different.

A hand came up to cup his cheek and the woman's old eyes looked at him with clear concern. "You sure kiddo?" Angel gave a weak nod despite it being a lie. Joy was one of the easier ones to fool in these situations...that or she knew he was lying but decided to let it go.

In truth, it was indeed the latter of the two.

She didn't understand why he wouldn't allow her to just help by calling the police or anything but if there was one thing she knew about Angel it was that he was extremely stubborn and secretive not to mention unwilling to allow others to help him.

Angel had been different ever since that day, in fact...

_'Well look who rolled in, how ya been doin' Anthony?'_

That's what she said on that day and the name brought a strange look from Angel, one she couldn't quite pin but it was obviously sadness mixed with other things. She remembered how tired he looked, and how the sparkle in his eyes was now dull and almost hollow.

_'It's actually Angel now...so if you could call me that instead, I'd appreciate it.'_

Had been his response on that day. It was strange indeed and she wasn't sure where he'd gotten that name but didn't push it.

At the end of the day, he was an adult and she didn't want to push him away with how unstable he already seemed to be. Ever Since the day the boy's mother passed, he'd been different...that had been the first time he came back in years and alone. A strange change in him indeed.

"I'm...I'm fine now Joy," Angel spoke up moving out of her grasp, he was doing it again, pushing help away and she could only watch much like others.

Angel didn't want the pity, and he reminded himself that he asked Cherri to meet him here, if she did show...so he tried pushing away the lingering PTSD he was experiencing right now. It was still there very much so actually, the room was spinning and moving around and his breathing was noticeably faster but he was trembling less and it wasn't like he hadn't pushed through it before. "You should get back to work, don' wanna get you fired." Angel joked, Joy didn't own the place but she may as well with how long she's worked here. No, those choice of words were just something to scare off the fucker and it seemed to work.

Angel turned and pushed through the metal door heading back into the main area of the diner, he came to a halt when he saw a familiar person standing beside his table with a frown on their face almost disappointed. They turned ready to head for the door but when they saw Angel they paused in their actions.

He knew he should feel relieved, but he still felt tense even in this moment. "Oh, I thought you mighta' left..." Cherri, her green eyes finding Angel's brown.

She looked...relieved.

"What? Nah I...I was just..." a pause, Cherri looked, curiously. "...Neva' mind." Angel breathed out his shoulders slowly relaxing. "I'm glad you came." Angel admitted, his eyes focused on the floor rather than Cherri herself. He hadn't known what to say in this situation.

The air between them was thicker than usual and Cherri was quiet for a time before responding.

"What, ya think I was just gonna ignore ya'?" Angel shrugged, he really had thought Cherri would ignore him. She scoffed at his shrug if only to clear the air between them. "You look a little tired, should we sit down?" Angel glanced at the booth, he didn't want to remain here, not after what almost happened. But he felt weak and was sure if he didn't sit down he would fall over.

"Yeah..." Cherri came over to the other, resting a hand on his shoulder and helping him over to the booth. She helped him sit down and gave a brief eye roll at the coffee with a clear lack of food. She took her seat on the opposite side of the booth as she caught Joy fetching a coffee for her from the corner of her eye.

She looked across to her watching Angel slouch up against the leather of the booth. He looked pale, as usual, and more tired today. Her smile faltered but she kept her eyes up as she leaned on the table. "So, you said you wanted to talk." Angel gave a nod as his brown eyes remained on his coffee left untouched. "Angel, look at me. If we're gonna talk, look at me and not down."

The tired male looked up, when he saw the look on Cherri's face he sighed and leaned forward if only to appear like he was listening even if he had been before. He knew she was worried about him again, he hated that look...he hated when people worried about him. But this wasn't about him, he'd asked her here for a reason. And he would swallow his pride for her any day.

"Look um..." He searched for the correct words, Cherri watched quietly as Joy walked over and set down a mug of coffee for the woman, not saying anything and just walking away leaving the pair alone. "Cherri I know I was...actin' childish the other day."

"Yeah, you were...But I'm used to it." She added on not with a particular tone of anger to her voice but rather a 'matter of fact' tone. Angel hesitated, ignoring the annoying feeling he got from those words as Cherri picked up the cup of coffee placed down in front of her by Joy and sipped it lightly.

"...Well, I-I'msorryokay." He rushed the words out finding it much harder to do than he thought.

"Okay." The girl simply said, not reacting the way Angel had thought. He blinked, staring dumbfounded for a moment as he watched the orange (almost red) haired girl calmly sip her coffee as her green eyes stayed on him.

"...Wait, that's it? Ya' just gonna accept my apology? No yelling, no threatening to leave?" Cherri paused, taking the mug away from her lips and slowly setting it down. It clinked softly as it hit the table and she folded her arms on it, her red lips turning down in a frown.

"Angel, why would I leave? I've known you for years." Angel's brows knitted together as his eyes looked away from hers for a moment.

"Yeah...Yeah, I know. But, I just thought-"

"That I was gonna leave like all those other assholes? Angel, just because I have a new man in my life doesn't mean it's gonna replace you." She sounded a bit annoyed as if the thought of her doing something like that was the thing to annoy her. Angel felt bad now as he looked back at her.

"I know...I just, you're my best friend Cherri. 'En honestly ya' the only one I got." His words brought a soft smile to her lips.

"Damn right I am. But, yeah I might be spendin' more time with this guy...but you're still gonna be my friend. Nothin' changing that, I'm still gonna come over and annoy the shit outta you."

"Yeah..." A pause from both and Cherri stared at her friend for a moment, choosing her words. She leaned forward a bit.

"But I do need you to start bein' a 'lil nicer towards him. I really like this guy Angel, and I want it to work. I'd do the same for you if you had someone you were serious about...so I need you to do the same for me...okay?" She sounded serious, and Angel knew she was too.

The truth of her words didn't sit comfortably with him, what he still felt stood...he still was nervous about her being around some other guy considering most if not all her relationships - if you could even call them that - were merely flings. To see her this upset over one man, it both made Angel nervous but also...happy, for her.

She stared, waiting for his reply.

...He didn't want to let go, he wanted things to just go back to the way they used to be. With the two of them doing drugs and banging who the hell ever they wanted and killing whoever. But he knew things were changing, not just in her life...but his own.

...And he couldn't stop change, he'd tried that before...and he knew it was impossible. He couldn't change fate, he was just strapped in and being dragged along for the ride whether he liked it or not.

...He didn't want to move forward, he didn't want _her_ to move forward without him. But if staying back and watching her move forward without him made her happy...then he would do it for her. If it meant she didn't leave him or at least stayed around for a little longer.

He forced a smile despite the aching in his heart and in his best voice hiding the tremble in it he said with a smile.

"...Okay, Cherri."

His words seemed to ease her worries as if it were finally over and that she convinced her friend everything would be okay...but he was just grateful she had bought it.

"Now!" She said hitting the table lightly with an obvious spring in her step. "Tell me what you've been up to. I haven't talked to you in a while, tell me what's up." Angel attempted to straighten himself.

_Just keep up appearances._

"Oh uh, y'know the usual. Sex, drugs, death...the normal stuff." Cherri rolled her eyes and a soft smile on her lips.

"Y'know that's not what I meant." Angel stumbled for a reply, unsure if he wanted to bring up Daniel,l much less Alastor. He fumbled for a response but it seemed the universe would spare him today as a soft vibration from his pocket interrupted the less than comfortable silence (at least for him) between the two. "Ah-sorry probably work." He hoped it wasn't.

He fished the phone out of his pocket and flipped it open, honestly, he would have preferred it to be his father at this point calling him in for a mission.

The notification on the screen threw him off, however...  
  
  
  
  
  


_1 new message from..._ _**Smiles.** _   
  
  
  
  
  


He frowned, what did _he_ want?

"Is something wrong?" Cherri questioned when she saw Angel's displeased expression. He glanced up from the screen pushing that smile back on his paled features for a moment.

"Y-yeah, yeah just work stuff." He shut the phone without looking at the message and put it back into his pocket.

Or rather he planned to, another vibration from the phone, he could have ignored it...but the idea of that made his chest feel strangely tight. He sighed, giving in as he flipped the phone back open, another message from the same contact. He'd forgotten to delete it.

As he went into his messages his chest felt lighter but he felt on edge and more nervous than he had a few seconds ago.   
  
  
  


_7:30 AM Smiles: Hello Angel, it has occurred to me that what I had done was less than ideal. I would like to speak with you if that is alright?_

_7:31 AM: I can understand if you wish to not see me again however, I only ask if you'll allow me to explain before you decide._   
  
  
  
  
  


Angel stared at the messages for several minutes...he never expected the brunette to still have his number after this much less text. ...It could be a trap, and he had no reason to trust the brunette.

"Angel? What's wrong?" Angel remained silent as his eyes remained glued to the two text messages.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_What should I fuckin' do..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thanks for reading -


	14. Mask of pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alastor stop this senseless search and come back! Your soulmate isn't here!" She snapped her voice extremely loud although only Alastor could hear it.
> 
> "Yes they are!" 

Alastor tapped his foot against the sidewalk as he stood outside the park, the only meeting place he could think of. His lips were turned in a nervous smile compared to his usual grin as he glanced up and down the street. If he grinned all the time in public it would be seen as strange. It had been an hour...perhaps it would be best if he had just left? He didn't understand why he wanted to see that human specifically again, but the thought just kept gnawing at his brain. He tried to ignore it, he really had by doing anything today that he normally did.

He woke up feeling strange as it was and his mind was stuck on the expression that blonde made...was it guilt?

...It felt similar to it but not quite...

He had felt guilt before.

Although that was many years ago.

No...he just felt...

Lost?

Like he was wandering in the dark without a light. Similar to his dreams...he had another strange dream last night in fact. He hadn't had a dream at all since the first time it happened in hell with the strange silhouette.

He had been walking through a black abyss again, and he felt loss...but this time, no one had shown up or it seemed that way. When it felt like he could take no more he spotted some strange silhouette in the distance with the same pink glow around their body. They were on their knees and it looked like they were weeping. He wasn't sure what had come over him but could feel a strong sorrow emitting from them...and he wanted to get rid of that sorrow. He ran to the strange silhouette and simply knelt down, Alastor wasn't used to touching others nor being touched even in his dreams so all he had done was hold their shoulder but that seemed to be enough to make the seemingly crying silhouette stop crying and glow brighter.

Then he'd woken up...feeling warm and not knowing why.

He shook his head, dismissing the thought for now.

In all his years he never failed to kill another...but this human, Angel, had avoided his attack and so easily. Sure there were others similar to him who tried to stop Alastor's attacks but they never succeeded. Even when he was alive he overpowered them when it came to strength and even now he still had especially considering he had that demonic power to tap into and this body was nothing more than a husk to carry his soul.

Was that the reason he found such an interest in him? Because he was a challenge? Or was it simply due to something else...something he was not seeing? Did these strange dreams have any connection to this? He had been here for a month, a month! Yet no dreams until last night...why now?

He looked up again, still no sign of a certain blonde-haired man.

_"Alastor"_

The brunette looked around, confused for a moment.

_"Alastor we need to talk."_

Ah, he recognized that voice. His brows knit together as he looked up and down the sidewalk...no, he likely wasn't going to show. This was fine...

Alastor pushed off the black gates at the park's entrance and walked down the street near one of the alleyways. He did not need anyone seeing him seemingly talking to himself, he did not want to arouse suspicion, that would be troublesome.

As Alastor turned into one of the alleyways and behind the building away from prying eyes of the street it was then that his brown eyes began to glow red and his tame smile spread into its normal sadistic grin, hints of the inner demon showing through.

He could see her now in front of him in a ghostly form like she normally was when appearing here like this. In truth, demons could be seen by humans but that was only if they allowed themselves to be seen, much like ghosts. Although Demons were not supposed to expose themselves to any human, another rule. So in situations like these demons appear invisible to humans while visible to someone with that demonic soul, like Alastor.

She stood in her fancy gown and usual clothes however what caught Alastor's attention was the woman's lack of a smile. While it was true she had frowned it was rare not as rare as Alastor to frown but rare nonetheless. In times like those, it meant something was obviously wrong.

"Alastor what are you still doing on earth? You were supposed to return to hell today." Alastor's grin pickled as it grew.

"Correction my dear Rosie, _you_ had _decided_ I was going back. I had not said I was." Even though he was planning on going back today she didn't need to know that. His words only caused her frown to deepen.

"Alastor, sweet pea, this search has to stop! Things down in hell are getting bad, you need to come back." He tilted his head at words.

"Bad you say? Well, I do not see how that is my problem. Now if you'll excuse me I have some humans to toy with." The brunette said turning around ready to leave.

"Alastor everyone's begun to notice your absence in hell. I'm sure even Lucifer himself has noticed your absence by now too. There were already reports of demons looking for you but being unable to find you." There was a pause, the brunette glanced over his shoulders eyes still glowing a scarlet red.

"That sounds quite entertaining."

"Al this is serious." The other only laughed turning around.

"I do not see why. Consider it a scandal to only further my reputation!" Rosie frowned, she knew of the weak point in the sigil as she had been using it too. Her and Alastor were the only ones to know of it, that was why there weren't any other demons walking up around here. But she was sure with all this attention Lucifer may have already figured out that weak point...staying here was dangerous and Alastor was putting himself in danger.

"At this rate, you are going to attract Lucifer's attention. Do you really wish for him to drag you back down to hell himself?" Rosie spoke, her tone raised as the brunette just stared with that sadist smile. "To torture you and kill you?"

"Well, that sounds like a truly fun time haha!" Rosie's teeth ground together her patience running thin.

  
"Alastor stop this senseless search and come back! Your soulmate isn't here!" She snapped her voice extremely loud although only Alastor could hear it.

 **"Yes they are!"** The brunette blurted out without much thought leaving Rosie and even himself surprised at what he had just said. Upon the mistake, he quickly corrected "There is much more entertainment here to be found...so I will not be leaving any time soon." He spun around not seeing the saddened look on the female demon's face.

"...So you really _are_ here for that reason. The dream, that's why you came here...isn't it?" Alastor fell silent, his back turned to her.

"...It does not matter Rosie dear. I cannot remain here forever, I know that." His voice was less energetic which scared Rosie more than anything. The radio demon didn't get sad, it wasn't something that happened and she feared being here for too long may be the reason.

An eerie silence filled the back alley only filled by a subtle sound of radio static. Alastor's red iris stared mindlessly as the cement as his grin settled into a tame smile once again. 

"...Well! I suppose I should be off now, there are plenty of humans to toy with and so much torture to be dished out haha!" The brunette said eccentrically.

Rosie stared, wondering if she would be killed right here and now for witnessing that split second of the radio demon's façade being broken...but when the brunette simply began walking out the alleyway it seemed she would be spared.

He walked onto the open streets once more, considering heading back to the entrance of the park...although doing so would be a waste of time would it not? Perhaps he should indeed take Rosie's advice and return to hell, after all, dealing with the supposed ruler of hell himself would be quite a pain.

But...something in his soul, almost like a voice whispering in the back of his head among the many others..telling him he wasn't done here. That if he left now, and never returned he wouldn't forgive himself. That it would haunt him far worse than anything else in his life.

He brought a hand up, fingers pressing lightly against his temple as he struggled on what the best course of action was next.

"...Aye, Alastor." A voice came from behind him, it was...familiar.

The brunette found himself turning around his troubled mind suddenly quiet and clear as he found the one he'd been thinking of standing there.

There he stood, arms crossed over his chest with those troubled brown eyes that looked a bit red, they were glued to him and his smile. That strange feeling in his chest felt lighter now like a weight had been lifted off his chest. 

_...1 hour ago._

Angel stared at the phone, letting out a deep sigh as one more message came through.

_7:32 am Smiles: If you would take me up on my offer please meet me in front of the park. I can understand if you choose not to show.  
_

He dragged a hand down his face as he snapped his phone shut. There was no reason for him to go..there really wasn't. He should have felt like he did towards the man just as he had any other person who fucked him over ...Angry, betrayed, and on edge.

...Then why did he feel so...

_Relieved?_

Relieved that the man had reached out to him, that he was not forgotten...But how did he know this wasn't some trick? That the brunette wasn't just trying to finish the job that he started....but, then why would he try to meet in a public place?

"Angel? Hey-"

Angel looked up from the closed phone, across to Cherri.

Right...that was another issue...it was tiring putting up a front right now especially when he had to at any other time. He didn't want to deal with this right now...even if he didn't end up going he could at least use it as an excuse to get away.

"Uh...yeah, Valentino messaged me, I got a client I gotta meet up with." He kept his tone neutral, acting slightly annoyed as he normally would when Valentino messaged him during their time. His expression was indifferent and Cherri stared quietly, a frown on her lips.

"Oh, fuck that bastard. Ugh...you sure you gotta go?" She whined, Angel offered a smile that was a little genuine; the attention felt nice.

"Yeah, you know what'll happen if I don't." Angel said as he stood, a grim undertone to his voice. He pulled out his wallet to fork out some bills for the coffee but he heard a sharp snap from behind the counter, he glanced at Joy who simply shook her head and shooed him away.

Right...this was Joy they were talking about. "Well...I gotta go, see ya Cherri-" Angel said making his way past the booth but hadn't gotten far. His arm was swiftly grabbed and as he turned around he saw Cherri rise from her seat.

"Wait, Angel." He turned to face her trying his best to resist the urge to pull away from her grip. Being around her, it just...hurt. He didn't want to get attached when he knew she would eventually leave him too. Everyone with a partner eventually did...Aaron had, sure he was still in his life but that was only because they worked at the same place. He hadn't talked to Molly in years...she was probably happy with her boyfriend who was her soulmate, even if she was being forced to live under their father's roof.

Who's to say Cherri wouldn't end up doing the same? With her work, she was busy enough but now with this new guy, she would be spending her free time with him and eventually...forget about her best friend.

"-Right Angel?"

"Huh?" Angel muttered, shit he had spaced out in thinking all that. Cherri frowned.

"I said we're cool now, right? Now more lies, we're okay now right?" Angel's heart ached as he offered his best smile praying that Cherri wouldn't think it was fake and perhaps the weak nature to it was due to the lack of care he gave himself.

" 'Course we are!" Angel said, aesthetically despite not feeling that way at all. Cherri seemed visibly relieved as she pulled Angel into a hug without warning...Angel hugged back, but tighter than he ever had before as he buried his head onto her shoulder he bit his lip, urging the tears to stay away and keep his act up.

She pulled away from the hug sooner than he would have liked, "Well, I'm glad to hear that. Hey, maybe later we should-" The sound of her phone ringing cut her off, she suddenly reached into her pocket and glanced at the caller. "Ah-" she smiled nervously. "Sorry, it's uh...Pentious." Angel's smile struggled to stay up.

"It's fine, I gotta go anyway." He turned away, he could feel Joy watching them and a part of him knew she could see through his act. Angel turned away, he could feel his façade crumbling by the minute. He uttered no more words knowing if he had he would let the pain in his chest out...As he walked to the door he heard the girl's words.

"Alright see you Angel - _Hey babe, what's up? No, I'm not busy._ -"

He walked out of the diner and briskly walked down the sidewalk, the air became cooler and it chilled at his exposed neck and sent a shiver down his spine. Once he was a fair distance from the diner he ducked into a nearby alleyway and went behind one of the buildings.

Now standing under the shadow of one of the buildings away from the eyes of the streets he let the tears fall down his face and the pained almost blood-curdling scream erupt from his throat.

He fell to his knees as his hands came up to cover his face, the balls of his hands pressing against his eyes as the tears poured out. "Fuck! FUCK FUCK FUCK! WHY! WHY! Why!" He yelled into the emptiness of the back channels. "Why does this always happen to ME!" He shook his head, the area was spinning and moving around as he gripped his head trying to make it all stop.

Why...why did it hurt so much. Why did he feel so alone...why did he have to suffer while everyone else got their happy ending? Was he just meant to suffer, to be unhappy? To be a pawn for everyone else and make them happy?

He shook his head trying to get the tears to stop as he bit hard into his bottom lip making it bleed in an effort to try and make the choked sobs from escaping his throat. His lip trembled as he reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a small pocket knife...

A broken scream erupted from his mouth, it sounded like a dying animal, like someone who had just been stabbed or was dying...but he was not physically wounded...just his heart, and his mind.

He looked down at the blade as it glistened in the small ray of sunshine that peeked through the clouds... "Why was I born..." Angel muttered as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked it up, pressing the blade to his abdomen...

_1 hour later..._

There was the possibility of this being a trap and the other trying to kill him again, but at this point, he hadn't cared. He stood there on the sidewalk, glancing down the street to the gate of the park where he saw no brunette. He crossed his arms over his chest, did he play again? Was the brunette aiming to wound him further?

If that was the case, there was hardly anything left to wound. He felt numb at this point.

He contemplated returning home, stuffing his face with ice cream, and drowning his sorrows in old movies with fat nuggets. That pig was probably the only one that would never leave him, well...until he died.

It seemed life had other plans though as a very familiar brunette suddenly walked out of the alleyway up ahead...Angel froze, staring at the other. He wasn't spotted, if he just turned around he could leave and he wouldn't have to see this man ever again in his life...he could forget about him and what he had done.

...But he didn't want to.

...At least, ...he wanted to hear his explanation first.

Sighing, Angel finally spoke up ignoring the mild hoarseness to his voice. "...Aye, Alastor!" Just like that, as if he had some special power the brunette who had started walking forward halted prompting upon being called. With the same urgency he turned to look at him and...his alarmed expression seemed relieved once he saw the blonde.

...No, that was just his imagination.

He kept his eyes on the brunette as he walked up to him, closing the space between them. It was strange...there were several other people around them. Walking on the sidewalk and even around them, but in this moment it felt like it was only him and Alastor.

He found himself staring into those dark brown eyes hidden behind those glasses. "I...had not expected you to show up." The brunette spoke first, admitting softly. Angel frowned, he paused glancing around finding some people looking at them.

"...Can we take this somewhere else? Somewhere that doesn't have people fucking in our business or FUCKING STARING." He yelled that last part as a couple who quickly walked by after being called out.

Alastor's smile grew, amused. "Yes, that seems like a good idea. Do you have a place in mind?" Angel nodded quietly as he motioned for Alastor to follow him. The last thing he wanted was to pick the place himself, he knew he had no reason to be trusted so at least he could do this. To his surprise they were walking away from the park.

Nonetheless, he didn't say anything and just quietly followed Angel. He walked down the streets and took a few turns, to many for Alastor to care for or take note of. He questioned if Angel did, in fact, have a specific place in mind but it didn't seem that way.

The man finally seemed to slow his pace when they turned down a street that seemed to house more older buildings. He finally stopped in front of one of the buildings, Alastor glanced up at it. It was an abandoned shop from the looks of it, one of the many smaller buildings nestled in between others. The glass was broken in various places with graffiti boards behind them to keep anyone from coming in. The right window had wood broken in a spot, it seemed the wood was torn off. The building itself was made up of tan bricks that seemed broken in various areas likely due to weather and time.

There were too large windows on the left and right of the building with one metal door at the center reinforced with wooden planks.

Above the shop hung a banner with letters painted into it, but the banner was ripped and torn in various places as well as smudged. Alastor tried to read it the best he could.

_Al--n--- Cl--o---h---n----g S--o--p_

Alastor looked at it, curiously. He wondered why Angel would choose such a place to talk, but it seemed to be ideal since there was a clear lack of people anywhere...however, the neighborhood seemed vacant. Actually it wasn't a neighborhood but rather a street filled with what used to be shops and businesses, all of which where abandoned or broken.

He returned his attention to Angel.

Angel hadn't known why he chose this spot...he just felt like coming here, he knew what that shop was and who it belonged to...or, who it used to belong to. In a strange way, coming here always made him a little happier. He glanced at the broken wood, large enough for someone his size to slip into the abandoned shop.

He sighed, no there was no time to think about that.

He turned to Alastor now who was quietly looking at the shop and the rest of the abandoned street. "Look," Angel started, crossing his arms over his aching torso, he was used to it by now. "I'm gonna be upfront with ya' ...I've had to deal with a ton of bullshit today and the last few days. So if this was all a ploy to kill me again..." He stared at Alastor with an empty look in his eyes.

"Then just get it over with." Having said his peace, Angel lowered his head like a wounded animal offering its neck.

Alastor stood, staring for a moment. He had seen many humans give up hope, and give up on living...and for some of his victims -although rare- did just beg to be killed due to not having a reason to live anymore..and in those cases he was more than happy to do it and took his sweet time with it despite their pleas for a quick death.

...But, looking at Angel, looking at him kneeling there with his head bowed to him and eyes empty. To hear that faint crack in the back of his voice and see the red in his eyes...it was, _heartbreaking._

He felt...not pity...but remorse.

Alastor walked forward and slowly reached into the hidden area under his belt, taking out the knife. Angel did not move, remaining still...he only glanced up and he heard "Angel." From the brunette.

He looked at him, from behind his bangs, looking at the knife...waiting, having given up. He felt empty, he was nothing more than a pawn to everyone, and he wanted out.

Alastor held the knife in his hand.

And then he threw it into the distance without taking his eyes off Angel.

"Stand up, you appear weak like this, and you are anything but that." Angel clicked his tongue as he promptly stood up and before Alastor realized it he was being shoved harshly back. The front of his shirt was grabbed as he found a pair of brown eyes gazing into his with a burning anger.

"Strong.... STRONG! You don't even fuckin' know me!" He shouted, but Alastor made no movement to move away. "You try to kill me and when I fuckin' ask you to you just...YOU FUCKING DON'T!? Why does everyone make me fucking suffer!" His hands trembled as his hands knotted in the man's shirt who made no movement to touch the other.

It was true...he didn't know Angel, but in a strange way, he felt like he did.

"Angel, I have killed many. In all of those situations, I have never hesitated in my actions nor felt any ounce of guilt." Alastor began, he wasn't sure what to say to comfort the blonde, he wasn't sure he wanted to comfort him. He just wanted to get his explanation across in hopes that it would help in some manner. "I could have very possibly killed you that night, but I hesitated." Angel roughly removed his hands from the brunette, he still hadn't looked happy.

"What and I'm supposed to believe you?!" Alastor fell silent and at a loss for words..he had never felt so confused nor powerless before. "Why should I believe you! This could all be some ploy to kill me again! To lead me on!" Angel was yelling at the top of his lungs now to the point of his face becoming red from anger.

Alastor remained calm.

"In truth, you have no reason to believe me and this could very well be just another ploy of mine." Angel crossed his arms. "But it is not. I have no proof other than my words, and while I know you do not trust me now...I hope you may in time." Angel sighed his eyes tracing over the old chipped sidewalk.

"...You ain't the first fucker to try and fuck me over...but you are the first to try and apologize for it." He dragged a hand down his face as he turned away from the brunette. "What's your fuckin' game here. What the fuck do you want huh? What a quick fuck? I get paid to do that shit."

Alastor grimaced at the last part of Angel's question. "No, I have no interest in such things. In truth...I find I simply just enjoy your company." Angel scoffed.

"Ya' wan' be around me but you don't wanna fuck?" He shook his head as he turned around to face the brunette now. "You really ain't from around here." Alastor grinned.

"Yes, indeed I am not." Angel rolled his eyes, he felt tired.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked up to the brunette now. "Fine, I'll give ya' sorry ass one more chance." Alastor seemed to perk up at Angel's words and the small facial expression made Angel feel warm. "But on one condition." Angel said, holding up a finger. "No fucking lying, just be yourself. I'm tired of bein' around fake people...so just stop pretending to be somethin' you're not and don't lie to me."

While there was an obvious handicap to that on Alastor's part _-that being he was really a demon inhabiting his dead body-_ he had no problem following that condition with that small factor kept in mind.

"You have my word." Angel seemed to relax upon hearing those words.

"Good..." he breathed.

His phone suddenly vibrated and Angel cursed under his breath as he took the device out of his pocket. 

_Jackass 8:30 AM: Get your ass over here  
_

Angel glared at the screen, great...of course his father would call him in. "I gotta go." Angel said stuffing the phone back into his pocket.

"Yes, I also seem to have some things to attend to as well." He would have to make an appearance back in hell soon to keep suspicions low but it was safe to say he would be staying here for much longer.

"What ya' gonna go kill someone?" Angel said, casually as if it didn't bother him which it didn't. Alastor was visibly taken aback by the bluntness of the man's words.

"Perhaps, who knows." Alastor offered, Angel shrugged and walked past the brunette. "...May I ask you a question before you are off?" Angel paused, glancing over his shoulder to Alastor.

"...Sure, I guess."

"Why are you attempting to hide the bruise under your eye?" Angel jolted- shit the crying from earlier...it made his makeup come off. He spun around a hand flying to cover the eye up, that explains why people were staring earlier.

"It's none of your fucking business!" Angel snapped. Alastor's smile stiffened ever so slightly. "Whateva' I gotta go." Angel said, already walking off he was already far from the building and he knew he would be late...That wouldn't be good.

Alastor watched the man walking off into the distance, with a strange tight feeling in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thanks for reading -


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aaron, step out for a moment." The deep voice commanded and Angel began to tremble.
> 
> "B-but father-"
> 
> "NOW!" There was a long pause and Angel didn't dare turn around...he could feel Aaron's eyes burning into him, filled with pity and regret. After a moment the door opened...and then closed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Abuse and heart-wrenching moments, :c enjoy~

Alastor sighed as he walked into his home, the door closed and he stared, surprised at the dark-skinned woman in the familiar red dress standing in his living room. He raised a brow questionably at her. "I had not expected to see you here. I would have thought you to return to hell and hide there." Alastor said, a bitterness to his tone, but Rosie in that human flesh that used to be hers didn't seem to take offense to his words.

She smiled walking forward. "Alastor you know I'm your good friend." He wouldn't go that far to say 'friend' he didn't have friends, just allies. "I'll stick by your side through this." Alastor only grinned not bothering to question her motives. Rosie wasn't as innocent as she acted and he knew that, she was obviously doing this to get on his more favorable side and likely earn that candlelit dinner. That, or, she was simply a pawn following orders.

"Do as you wish," Alastor commented as he walked past the woman who smiled happily.

"So what poor soul are you going to torture today, sweet pea?" Rosie asked curiously as her dark brown eyes watched Alastor walk up the stairs. He waved his hand as he paused at the bottom of the stairs and to her surprise, not a weapon but a book appeared in his hand.

"I'm afraid there will be no killing today, I will be doing some reading, alone." He announced as he walked up the stairs leaving the woman alone downstairs.

As he walked down the hall and into the first room on his right he promptly closed the door so as to not be disturbed. As he glanced around his room he took a seat at his desk and set the leather book down. The cover held a silhouette of two human beings one male the other female with two red strings connecting them.

He sighed as he sat down and opened up the book before beginning to read...

Angel hesitantly knocked on the door and waited nervously...As the door opened he was met with his brother's face once more who looked at him with a saddened look. Before either could exchange any looks another cut through the silence. "Get in here!" He sounded angry...

Angel accepted his fate as he usually did and walked into the office, a chill ran up his spine as he heard the door promptly close. The chill carried down his arms and he felt a shiver run through him, the reminder of what he was wearing just registering.

The sound of a door screeching against the floor as it was pushed back registered in his ears. His eyes traveled up as the dark figure loomed above him and the sound of cracking knuckles filled the eerie silence. Angel swallowed a lump in his throat, his heart racing against his chest in fear as he fought against the strong instinct to bolt out of the office...

_Run!_

His mind yelled but he knew he couldn't... 

"Aaron, step out for a moment." The deep voice commanded and Angel began to tremble.

"B-but father-"

"NOW!" There was a long pause and Angel didn't dare turn around...he could feel Aaron's eyes burning into him, filled with pity and regret. After a moment the door opened...and then closed again.

As soon as the door closed a heavy blow was delivered to Angel's head and he felt the hard surface of the floor under him, the air escaping his lungs and his head pounding. He stayed down but it seemed not enough, as a painful round of blows was dealt to his stomach like a storm of bullets that didn't do the justice of piercing him, but the impact was still there and it made his body scream out that the pain was extremely real...and excruciating. Like a thousand heavy objects being thrown down on him, each fist hit him stronger than the last.

Angel gasped when he was punched in the chest, not hard enough to break a lung, but hard enough to feel it close to that area. The oxygen in his lungs was ripped out and another blow was dealt to his face knocking his head harshly to the side.

It finally seemed over when the blows stopped...but he should have known better.

He bit down on his lip, quieting the scream that wanted to escape when his short hair was suddenly grabbed near the scalp and he was yanked off the ground. The next thing he knew, he was being thrown harshly against the wall, his body ached and cried for it to stop, and his thin form slumped and fell onto the cold ground leaving his back exposed.

He should have been used to this...but it hurt so much more than usual...was it because he was weaker than usual or was it-

"AH!" Angel let out an ear-piercing screech as the heel of the man's shoe came crashing down against the lumbar region of Angel's back. The sole ground into the man's skin making him whimper in pain...it was agonizing, he couldn't stop himself.

He cried...no, he sobbed.

His head pounded, throbbing and his world was blurring and going dark... "Stay there and fucking suffer. If you fucking manage to survive then I'll have a mission for you tomorrow. Fucking pest." The man's voice barely registered and the same could be said for the tapping of shoes followed by the slam of a door...

He could hardly move, his world was spinning and growing dark...he couldn't get out no matter how badly he tried. Even if he managed to get to his feet by some miracle he couldn't see himself getting out of this office much less outside and even if he had, how far would he get then...?

His life felt pointless anyway...so what was the point in fighting it any longer? Cherri most certainly didn't need him, Aaron and Molly seemed fine on their own, it seemed nobody would miss his company if he were gone. Just a forgotten thought in the wind and something to be wiped away with time.

He sighed, closing his eyes and becoming limp against the cold floor under the cover of darkness in the room. He could feel his consciousness slipping and as his mind began to melt into the darkness it felt... _warm._

As the last of his consciousness faded...he hadn't felt scared. 

The alleyway was empty and rather quiet for a time...for once nothing strange was happening, no deals being made, no crimes being committed. Unfortunately, that hadn't seemed to last long, yes, for the strangest thing happened a few seconds later as a strange black portal opened up in the ground almost appearing as a sinkhole if not for the strange static sound it seemed to make.

What was stranger...a person was rising out of it holding another in their arms and as soon as the bottoms of their brown loafers touched the cement the portal was gone and nowhere to be found.

The brunette stood, holding an unconscious blonde-haired male in his arms. He felt strange when back at his house, something had come over him and so suddenly whilst reading his book and he felt the need to peer into the void, looking through the shadows and well, it seemed his gut feeling hadn't been wrong. He wasn't sure how or why this human was so heavily injured but he was glad he had pulled them into the void not a moment later.

Alastor glanced around and there seemed to be no humans in sight...he slowly set Angel down laying down against the cement. He could not remain here, to be seen by Angel like this, not with his eyes glowing this crimson red nor to be the first person he saw when he woke up.

He would be questioned, and he was sure the blonde would want to know how he ended up here especially when Alastor sure had no knowledge of where that location was. The idea of being revealed, it made Alastor's stomach churn and he didn't want Angel to know. He was different, yes, but he was still a human...he couldn't imagine what that would do to his mind if Alastor revealed himself.

But he couldn't just leave him here either...not alone. He had chosen a location that he assumed was near where Angel lived, granted he wasn't sure where that was but it was in the same alleyways that they'd briefly met in before. Although this time it was leading to the streets and the lights of the main street lit up the small area, Angel would be seen by the next person walking by and hopefully, they would aid him.

Alastor stood slowly, he wanted to treat those awful looking wounds, but again he couldn't...he couldn't leave any trace that he was here. He wasn't even sure why he bothered coming to this human's aid and only added it to the strange feeling he associated with them.

_Tap...tap...tap..._

Alastor heard footsteps and promptly walked back against the wall opposite to Angel's unconscious body and his own body melted into the shadows leaving only his red irises exposed in the wall's shadow.

The footsteps became steadily louder as they came closer and Alastor quietly observed as the shadow of a person stopped just at the entrance of the alleyway followed by a sharp gasp. A redhead in some sort of black jacket briskly walked over to Angel who's head hung limply to the side, his breathing very shallow.

He leaned over the blonde checking him for the bruises and after a second reached into his jacket pulling out his phone and seemingly calling for help.

Alastor felt relieved and allowed the shadows to take him away...

_...Beep...beep...beep_

The steady sound slowly brought Angel out of the darkness that engulfed him and as his eyes peaked open he was quick to squint trying to block out the bright white light. "Am I dead...?" he mumbled as he brought a hand up to shield his eyes, the simple action made his lower back prickle with pain.

"Well, you certainly could have been if you were found later." An unfamiliar voice spoke, sounding calm and of the deeper pitch so it was definitely a male. He moved his hand back resting it down finding the fabric it touched was oddly soft...and definitely wasn't the office floor in his father's establishment and it certainly wasn't his bed either...

As his eyes adjusted to the light the voice beside him continued, "This gentleman found you rather bruised and beaten. You have a bit of head trauma but nothing serious, just minor injuries to your head and body." Angel blinked several times, hardly listening to the voice of who he assumed to be a doctor but, how had he ended up here then? "You are extremely malnourished and dehydrated and while you are not bone-thin you are most certainly under what your normal body weight should be. You would have died in a day from lack of water and food."

Angel's eyes lazily traced over to his arm, his arm now registering the pressure in the middle of his arms on both of them. Both held an IV stuck into his arm, a clear liquid he assumed to be water in one on the right and a pasty looking fluid on the other side which he assumed to be a substitute for the lack of food intake during the past few days.

His vision was beginning to adjust to the lights and he found himself staring up at the ceiling. As he looked around the room the walls were plain white and the floors a tiled white. A small window sat beside him and a machine causing the beeping followed by a tall metal rod holding the bag that was filtering the liquid through the IV. The man standing in what appeared to be a doctor's coat was also on that side.

He was an elderly white man whose hair had long since greyed and was balding in the center while his tired grey eyes peered through black frames. He was scribbling something down on a clipboard and glancing at Angel every now and then as if checking to see he hadn't passed out again. "A nurse will be here in a little while to check your vitals. For now, don't try to move as much."

Angel listened to the doctor's footsteps and as the door closed he realized what the man had said before. _'This gentleman found you'_ Angel curiously glanced to his left finding a familiar redhead sitting in the chair beside his bed and looking at him in a distressed manner.

Angel raised a tired brow, he didn't want to think about the bill for all this right now or how he got here.

The redhead relaxed a little, seeing Angel awake left him relieved. "I'm glad you're awake." The redhead spoke earnestly. Angel gave a smile in return.

"Guess I owe you huh..." Daniel shook his head, reaching a hand out to rest on top of Angels, as those serious green eyes poured into a dull brown.

"I was really worried." He admitted. Angel scoffed.

"You don't sound worried." Daniel frowned.

"I have to remain calm. If I freak out then you probably will too." He shrugged. Truth be told Angel wasn't alarmed in the slightest, he was used to it. The only thing making him nervous was Daniel's hand laying on his.

"I'm okay." The redhead only frowned more.

"I don't think you are, Angel. You're covered in bruises, you have a black eye and you have two IV's in your arms. I'd hardly call that being okay." Angel clicked his tongue as he avoided those green eyes now.

"Ever hear of sarcasm?" Angel snapped but Daniel took no offense to it.

"You sounded awfully serious to me." Angel fell quiet. "...How long have you been telling that lie for you to end up like this?" No response, Angel kept his eyes away. "How many times have you said that to me, how many times had it been a lie?" No response, Angel's lip trembled.

"How many times were you suffering behind those smiles and ' _I'm okay_ 's." Angel couldn't bring himself to lie, but he didn't want to tell the truth either. "Angel, please, answer me."

He grit his teeth, he felt so tired and frustrated. "You think just because we shared a moment I owe you the damn truth!" He snapped, keeping his eyes down as his hand shook under Daniel's. 

Replying in a calm manner, "No. But I can't imagine you telling anyone else about this. If you had you wouldn't be like this. Angel, you need to let someone help you-"

"Daniel just shut up!" He snapped his head towards the redhead who quietly stared with a solemn gaze.

"You don't have to lash out..." He spoke softly, reaching his free hand to rest on Angel's shoulder. The anger faded from Angel's eyes as he stared into Daniels. "I'm here to help you, Angel. It's okay...you don't have to pretend around me."

Brown eyes became glossy and before Angel knew it the tears were flowing whether he wanted them to or not. His hands came up to push up against his eyes as he tried to stop the tears, but a light grip on his wrist pulled away one of his hands, allowing him to see the redhead whose green eyes were glossy as well. "It's alright..." he spoke, his voice croaky likely due to trying not to cry himself.

Those words broke the metaphorical dam and without warning Angel's head fell against Daniel's chest as he sobbed heavily letting out all the pain and suffering he had been feeling for much longer than a week.

Daniel sat there, startled for a moment but made no effort to move Angel.

He sighed, lifting an arm and lightly rested it over Angel's shoulders, his other hand resting on top of Angel's head as he slowly moved his thumb across it.

He cried for hours...and for the first time he made no attempt to stop or filter his cries, they sounded so pained and strained, months...no years of pain building up behind a fake smile and lack of self-care. Every pained sound Angel made, each time he muttered something like 'I'm sorry mom' or 'I wish I died that day' and many other things, it hurt Daniel's heart. Yet he continued to hold Angel until two hours of crying later the pale blonde finally ran out of tears and his sobs slowed to mere sniffles.

"I'm sorry..." Angel muttered through a strained voice and it took a moment for Daniel to realize Angel was talking to him and not to himself.

"What for?" He asked. Angel shook his head against Daniels now damp black shirt.

"For _this_. For having to deal with this...for having to deal with someone as weak as me." His green eyes looked down at the tuft of blonde hair as the other hid his face in the redhead's chest. 

"If I didn't want to be here I would have left while you were unconscious." Angel shifted slightly, moving away enough to look at Daniel while his hands were still resting on the man's chest. His face was getting some color back in it but his eyes were red, whether it was due to crying or possible lack of sleep, he wasn't sure. "And you're not weak, Angel. Nobody's strong 100% of the time." Angel offered no response, his mind felt muddled right now and he wasn't sure why.

"We all have masks we need to let down." Angel pushed away, sitting up with his hands at his sides as he looked to Daniel from the side.

"...And what about you? ...Are you wearing a mask right now?"

"A little." Daniel admitted as he leaned forward. "I'm still really worried and I honestly feel like lecturing you for this." Angel rolled his eyes. "But I won't, because I know you don't wanna hear it." Angel sighed, laying back down against the bed as he stared up at the redhead.

"I mean, are you wearing a mask towards me?"

"No." There was no hesitation in his answer. "When I'm escorting people in the apartment I'm wearing a mask, I pretend to be happy sometimes when I'm tired and just wanna go home or I'm annoyed." Angel frowned, thinking of all the times he called Daniel by that nickname he seemed to hate and how many of those times Daniel could have been wearing a mask. "...But right now, me being here happy about you being awake, it's real."

Angel wasn't sure what to say. It was silent for a time as Angel stared up at the ceiling trying to think of a few things.

"...Are you happy that I'm here?" The question threw Angel off for just a moment but his surprised expression, although brief was enough to earn a small chuckle from Daniel.

"U-Um...yeah, I guess." Was his answer, Daniel smiled he would take it.

"Then, can I ask something else." Keeping his eyes on the ceiling Angel replied,

"Sure."

He waited for the question but it didn't come immediately and it prompted Angel to look at Daniel, just as he had he jolted slightly when he felt the others hand suddenly grab his, properly this time. With a cheeky grin, Daniel asked.

"Do you like _this_?" Angel's cheeks warmed as he looked away quickly.

"H-Hell no..." But as he said that his heart monitor began to speed up. The steady beats became faster. He could feel Daniel looking at him and he knew he was smug.

"Haha, your heart seems to say otherwise." Angel clicked his tongue as he brought his free hand up to cover his eyes.

"Shut up, I'm just sick." A soft chuckle.

"Yeah, so get better, okay?" Angel moved his hand away from his eyes as he looked to his side seeing Daniel looking at him with a soft smile and his head slightly tilted to the side. Their hands still locked together.

"S-Sure.." 

A knock sounded at the door and the tall man in the chair facing the large bay windows simply called back "Come in." As the doors creaked open another man appearing graceful with his dark hair and matching suit walked into the room.

"I conducted a search just as you asked." The dark-haired man said walking over to the large wooden desk and setting the files down.

"Read them off to me." The man in the chair commanded. An eye-roll from the other who stood behind as his one red eye glared down at the back of the chair.

"Do it yourself. I'm not one of your lowly sluts." The chair spun around the man's dark and abnormal purple irises stared at the man through yellow heart frames. He glared but the opposing man didn't budge as he stood with his arms behind his back. He looked almost like a butler but the one red eye compared to his other black one and the scar going over that one suggested otherwise.

The male leaned forward after smacking his lips and picked up the file. He opened it and looked at the writing inside followed by the black and white picture taken from behind a building of the persons retreating figure as he stood next to another who seemed as finely dressed as the dark-haired man standing in front of him.

He glanced over the writing _'subject did not attempt anything with the man and simply walked away after a few moments prior.'_

He turned the page to another picture of the man walking down the street, _'has been a week since he'd approached anyone or attempted to give services.'_

After that, the tanned man threw the folder on the desk and leaned back in his chair. "So my little star is tryna' slack, is he? That won't do at all."

His eyes traced up to the dark-haired man who continued to remain silent with a neutral expression. "Keep an eye on him."

"As long as I continue to be paid for it, then I will." With those words, the man in the dark suit swiftly turned on his heel and walked towards the door.

As the door closed the man in the chair sighed, annoyed as he stood. He snatched a cigar from the desk and lit it, placing it between his lips as his eyes looked down upon the city below from his office in the higher position. 

"Looks like my little Angel gotta learn his place again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, there are so many spaces I had to fix...And sorry there aren't much in these endnotes. For right now I'm just re-uploading my chapters from wattpad so I'm kinda powering through them. Until I'm on chapter 38, then I'll be caught up. I'm also really bad at chapters summary and not really stopping to put anything in for them so I'm just taking a random sentence from the chapter as more or less a teaser for the chapter rather than the summary.
> 
> \- Thanks for reading -


	16. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I believe it is customary to bring someone who is unwell a flower." There was a red tint to Angel's cheeks as his eyes stared at the flower.
> 
> "Y-yeah a bouquet usually not a flower! A-and not a red rose! Do you know what dem means?!" Alastor only looked, quizzically.

...It had been 3 days since Angel had been admitted into the hospital and despite Angel's protest, Daniel made sure he stayed there and that the treatment was paid for. He hadn't any visitors just yet and that was simply because he hadn't told anyone where he was yet and that included his father who...probably thought he was dead because he wasn't receiving any messages. Strange enough, he hadn't gotten any messages from Valentino either which...in hindsight, he should have been grateful for...but, in reality, it just made the possibility of getting sleep all the more difficult.

Aaron had already messaged him two days ago asking where he was and by that extent Cherri as well. He replied back to them saying he was fine but never disclosed his location...it was bad enough he was too poor to pay for his own hospital treatment but the fact that Daniel wouldn't allow any 'payment' in return just irked him more. He hated being taken care of and didn't like being pitied and even though Daniel had already told him it was 'a friend helping out another friend' it still felt like pity.

...But he hadn't snapped at him, he felt less angry and was taking Daniel's advice by allowing the doctors and Daniel to help him. It didn't mean he liked it.

Speaking of, the redhead had been by his side for these past 3 days which...was surprising. It wasn't like they were going out or together and they weren't really close friends like he and Cherri where. In the end, he simply blamed it on the fact that Daniel liked him and that he might like the redhead back.

Strange enough...every time he thought of Daniel the image of a certain brunette always seemed to trail behind. To say he liked Alastor would be a stretch, he didn't mind that man's company but he didn't fully trust him either, not yet at least. Although, being around him always seemed to put him at ease and it always felt himself craving that feeling again.   
  
  
  


_"Stand up, you appear weak like this, and you are anything but that."_   
  
  
  


Alastor was never someone who pitied him either...  
  
  
  


Angel sighed, shaking his head and clearing the thought away. He didn't want to think about men right now.

Daniel had still had to go to work so that's where he was right now. He would always return in the evenings to stick by Angel's side again which left him alone for the majority of the days. Right now, he was sitting up in bed, his blonde hair was fluffier than usual mainly due to bedhead. While he was still pale, he was gaining some color back in his cheeks and the same could be said for his brown eyes that had a little sparkle to them, but, still were mainly dull.

He had also been forced to change into a hospital gown, the type that tied at the back. It didn't really bother Angel, he was a prostitute after all being naked was nothing new to him so wearing something that exposed his lower back didn't bother him either. Besides he was wearing boxers and they were hidden anyway with his back being pressed up against the wall.

He wasn't able to do much with the IV's still in his arms and that included not moving around as much so he was mainly bedridden. So, for the time he was just sitting up playing a boring word game on his phone. It was hardly keeping his attention and he found himself just staring at the screen while his mind wandered elsewhere.

"Ughhhh- this is so boring." He complained, he felt fine now...well, better. But Daniel insisted he stay in the hospital for however long the doctors recommended and according to them he still had at least another day before he would be released. He couldn't handle this...this boredom, this anxiety of whether or not Valentino was just going to put him _back_ in the hospital or his father would.

He wondered how his fat nuggets was doing, Daniel had offered to watch over the little guy considering he was the only one who knew of Angel's situation, and he knew where he lived. He sure was doing a lot for him...

He couldn't take it anymore, he would probably regret this but he was so damn bored.

Angel exited out of the game and went into his contacts...he began typing out a quick message to Cherri.  
  
  
  


_Angel 2:30 PM: Hey....Don't freak out but I'm in the hospital. There was a good reason I didn't tell you okay? Look I'm really bored so come by and visit, kay?_   
  
  
  


He sighed, sending the message followed by the address of the hospital, and closed his phone. He laid back down on the bed staring up at the ceiling...he could already hear her asking a bunch of questions. Strange enough he didn't get an immediate response like usual...she was probably fucking that prick or something.

Being in the hospital these days gave him time to think about everything.

None of it made sense...there was a missing piece. According to Daniel, he was in an alleyway when he was found and then rushed to the hospital via ambulance and that's when he'd woken up and saw the redhead. But what about the missing piece? What about being in his father's office...how did he get outside muchless in an alleyway?

Daniel didn't know he was in the mafia or a prostitute and Cherri had no knowledge of where he was that day either so there was no way it could have been her. Even if she had known she wouldn't have been able to get in...was it Aaron maybe? Had he come back for him and taken him out?

But if that were the case why an alleyway and not his apartment? It wasn't like his brother didn't know where he lived. It just wasn't sitting right with him and it was driving him nuts.

His phone vibrated and Angel reached for the phone, bracing himself for a paragraph of questions and worrying. As he flipped the phone open his brows knitted together in confusion and he jolted up so fast one of his IVs almost came out.  
  
  
  


_Smiles 2:35 PM: I am not sure why I would be freaking out nor why you are informing me of this but if you wish for me to come and keep you company then I will arrive shortly._   
  
  
  


Angel's cheeks burned red in embarrassment as he tossed the phone to the foot of his bed and groaned loudly, grabbing his pillow and pushing it down on the top of his face before yelling into it. "Fuck!" He texted the wrong person...how did he manage that!?   
  


Wait...  
  


Why did the brunette even want to come visit him?!   
  


He could just text back that it was a mistake, but he didn't want to admit that he fucked up. Besides...if he wanted to visit then he guessed it wasn't that bad an idea.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


About an hour passed and Angel was laying down on his bed, mindlessly staring at the ceiling again when he heard a soft knock on the door. "It's open." Angel called back, he wanted to move his arm up onto his head but it had to remain at his side due to the needle.

As the door opened he shifted slightly looking to the door as he creaked softly with its opening.

He felt a smile tug at his lips as the brunette stood in the doorway for a moment before closing it, one arm was hidden behind his back while the other rested at his side. _Strange._

"Don't tell me you got a knife again." Angel complained as the brunette walked closer to the blonde's bedside, a light-hearted chuckle seemed to be his immediate response. Angel looked up finding the man standing beside his bed now.

"Not quite," he took his arm out from behind his back and Angel jolted up in alarm and shock to find not a knife, but rather a red rose being held out to him. He looked up to the man in confusion and for an explanation.

"I believe it is customary to bring someone who is unwell a flower." There was a red tint to Angel's cheeks as his eyes stared at the flower.

"Y-yeah a bouquet usually not _a_ flower! A-and not a _red_ rose! Do you know what dem means?!" Alastor only looked, quizzically.

"No." Alastor replied, genuinely confused. Angel slapped his face lightly, dragging his hand down it and groaning.

"Neva' mind.." he muttered, snatching the rose and setting it on the stand beside his bed. "I'll just put it on ma' grave when I die." He muttered to himself...he was sure Valentino being this quiet wasn't a good thing. As Alastor took a spare seat and dragged it over to seat himself beside Angel's bed the blonde remained laying down. He was feeling tired again... "I hope I wasn't interrupting anythin' when I messaged you." Even though he hadn't meant to, he didn't need to know that.

Alastor waved his hand, dismissing the statement. "No not at all, in fact, I was just doing some reading. How are you feeling? You appear to have regained some color in your complexion since the last time I have seen you." Angel snickered lightly, of course, Alastor would notice that.

"I'm feelin' a lil' better." He must have been crazy, here he was in a room alone talking with someone so casually as if they didn't try to kill him. But Alastor did apologize, and whether that was apart of his plan or was actually genuine Angel figured he would see in due time. "I don't feel like I'm dyin' anymore." Angel joked lightly. His smile was soon to fade as he looked up at the ceiling.

"...Hey, Al...you...you kill people right?" Angel asked quietly, making sure not to say it too loud. Alastor raised a brow at the question, he had already confirmed this before so he wasn't sure why it was being asked again.

"To put it bluntly, yes." Angel was hesitant for a moment.

"Then, can I tell ya' somethin' and can you promise not to tell anyone?" Alastor's curiosity was peaked by the question but found himself saying...

"You have my word."   
  


Angel let out a shaky breath as he looked up to the ceiling, his hands shaking once again.

"I'm...My pa' did this to me." Alastor tilted his head, confused at the statement.

"...Why would a father do something like this to their own child."

"...I ain't even 'dat to him." Angel sighed. "The truth is, I'm in da' mafia. That's...also how I was able to take you out so easily. I've been trained eva' since I was little...I'm also a prostitute but, I think you already figured that one out." He glanced to Alastor who simply listened quietly although he appeared confused. "Whenever I mess up I usually get beat by one of 'em if not both. It's a miracle I haven't ended up in the hospital till now...but that's probably because I've avoided it."

"...I hate to ask such a thing but you and I are still very much strangers yet, you are telling me all this? Someone you hardly know or trust...I'm sorry but I am a bit confused as to why." Angel smiled as if trying to figure out the answer to that question himself. He shrugged as he moved to sit up slowly, he moved back against the bars of his bed so he could stay up on his own.

He looked to Alastor, into his brown eyes and...he felt _warm_.

"I...I dunno, I just...I _feel_ like I can trust you. Like, I've known you all my life." He admitted...it was a strange feeling but it was one he couldn't deny was there. He was sure he'd never met Alastor until now, yet it felt like they'd known each other for years.

Alastor sighed, taking in that answer...

"It is not wise for you to be around me, Angel." Alastor replied in a grim tone as his eyes stared into Angel's. The answer was vague and strange and most would be afraid in this situation but Angel only felt the need to reply with the following...

"...Yeah, but you're the only thing making me happy right now." Alastor raised a brow at the answer, not expecting it. He grinned after a moment and Angel was quick to look away, his cheeks tinting red as he realized what he just said. "I-I mean, ya' ain't a total ass...so I guess it's fine bein' around you."

Alastor chuckled as he looked at the shift in color on Angel's face. "Well, I suppose I do not mind your company either." Those words brought a smile to Angel's face.

Angel glanced at the brunette once his face had calmed down, he wondered...no. That wasn't possible, Alastor didn't even know he was in the mafia until just now and he didn't know where his father was located anyway. None of that made sense.

He shook his head, he would worry about it later. Right now he just wanted to enjoy being around the other...he felt at peace around them and just relaxed and that feeling was welcome especially now.

"So smiles, what have you been up to?" Alastor rolled his eyes as the nickname.

"Actually, I have been doing some reading up on-"   
  
  
  
  
  


_"ANGEL!"_   
  
  
  


A voice called from the hall, _shit._

Angel shrunk down, he was in trouble and he knew it.

Alastor only looked at Angel confused as to why he was suddenly shrinking down in his bed and why he looked so scared. It seemed his question was answered when the door to the room was suddenly slammed open, startling Angel but not Alastor in the slightest who only started with wide eyes as such an outburst.

In the doorway stood a woman dressed almost entirely in leather, her orange hair was up in a high ponytail but it was a mess and she was breathing heavily with her green eyes narrowed right on the blonde who slid down under his cover praying they would protect him. "Angel! You got some explaining to-" She paused as she noticed the brunette sitting beside his bed.

They exchanged a look before Cherri narrowed her eyes on him.  
  


"...Who the fuck are you?"   
  


"-Cherri you're making noise-" Angel tried to cut in making the mistake of grabbing her attention again. Within seconds she was at the other side of his bed grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him up.

"How fucking dare you not tell me you were in the hospital! I had to hear it from Daniel of all people!" Angel put his hands up as if he were being held at gunpoint, merely at the women's mercy. "What 'da hell Angie?!"

The sound of a chair being moved grabbed both their attention, they both looked to the brunette who smiled politely. "I suppose now is a good time to leave." He turned away from the pair and walked towards the door with his hands neatly folded behind his back. "Until we meet again, Angel." The brunette said as he left the room leaving Cherri staring confused.

"And who the fuck was that! When you'd get a boyfriend ha? You ain't tellin' me this shit now?" Angel's face flushed red as he suddenly pushed away from Cherri falling back on the bed.

"He ain't my _-ugh-_ Cherri woulda ya just calm down?" She frowned as her arms crossed over her chest.  
  


"And since when are you and Daniel buddy-buddy?" She asked her last question before sighing and taking a seat next to Angel's bed, folding one leg over the other. "Explain, now." Angel sighed...  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Thanks for reading-


	17. Blind Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel 12:31 AM: I cant fuking sleep. U awake? 
> 
> Angel sent the message snapping the phone shut for a minute but he held it above his face watching the light on the front and quietly waiting and hoping for it to blink signaling a notification. 

"What!" Cherri yelled after an hour of Angel explaining everything. He had explained everything regarding Daniel, starting from the incident in the elevator up until the man stayed and watched over him while he was in the hospital. As for Alastor, he kept the whole 'he tried to kill me but we're cool now' under wraps. He didn't want Cherri to go after him especially when it seemed Alastor and him were getting along and forming some kind of friendship. Regarding Alastor, he hadn't actually explained anything considering him and mainly just focused on Daniel and how Angel ended up in the hospital in the first place.

He looked at Cherri who was sitting beside him now, staring at him with wide eyes but there was a sparkle in them as if she was about to implode much like a fangirl reading a fanfiction. His assumption was only more added to this as a grin spread across her features. "So you like Daniel?" Cherri asked, leaning forward a bit causing Angel's cheeks to tint a light red.

"U-Uh...well, I mean, maybe?"

"What about that other guy that was in here? He looked pretty sharp~ didn't think that was your type, Angel."

"It's not." Angel quickly retorted. "That guy was just a friend of mine." Cherri playfully shoved Angel but not too hard being mindful of his injuries and the IV's in his arms.

"I see you, Angie~" Angel rolled his eyes.

"It ain't like that."

"Suuure~" Angel laid back against the bars of his bed, putting the pillow on the back of his head to prop his head up. "So you gonna tell me who that hot brunette was?" Angel's ears tinted pink at the word 'hot'.

"...Ya' remember a while back when I said someone saved my sorry ass from those..." Angel paused, his voice trailing off Cherri's bubbly demeanor crumbled into something more serious as she nodded, leaning forward. Angel didn't say anything but rather glanced at the empty chair on the other side of his bed where Alastor had been before leaving. Cherri followed his gaze and when the puzzle pieces clicked together her eyes grew wide.

"No way...that was the guy?"

"Duh." Angel muttered prompted a slap upside the back of his head.

"Ow-bitch!" He hissed. That hurt a lot more than usual.

"So ya' found yourself a prince charmin' huh? Saved ya' ass and got da' looks to?" Angel wouldn't mention the part about how he basically forced their next meeting and the ones after that or how Alastor tried to kill him but then apologized for it.

"Y'know that shit doesn't really exist. 'Sides, we're just friends. I haven't known the guy for that long anyway." Cherri wiggled her eyebrows at Angel teasingly Angel shoved her as a result but not very hard as he couldn't with the IV's in his arms. She laughed as a result of his shove and stuck her tongue out playfully.

"I'm only teasing~" she paused, noticing the red rose on Angel's stand beside the hospital bed. Her smile grew as her eyes looked to the blonde who was looking at her. "Who gave ya this pretty lil' thing?" She asked, taking up the rose and twirling it, it was vibrant and it smelled strangely of strawberries. It was also the reddest rose she'd ever seen of all the flowers in the city where normally wilted to some extent but this one looked like it had just been picked off the bush.

Angel eyed the flower as she twirled it between her fingers, it reminded him of the rose back at his apartment, the one that Daniel had given him. He wondered if it was doing okay...it probably wilted already with the lack of care.

"Ain't none of ya' damn business 'dat who." Angel shot back quickly Cherri raised a brow.

"I know it was either Daniel or that other guy." Angel crossed his arms, well the best he could, and stuck his chin up jokingly.

"I took an oath not to tell ya' nothin'.." Cherri laughed as she set the rose back down, she had a feeling the brunette was the one behind it.

"So are you gonna tell me the guy's name?" Angel found himself looking back at the empty chair, almost wishing the brunette was back in it. His chest felt cold... 

"Uh- His name's Alastor." Cherri raised a brow.

"Alastor? That's a weird name, sounds kinda exotic." Angel shrugged, not putting much thought into it. Now that he thought about it, the name did sound kind of weird. He certainly never met someone with that name before in his life.

"I guess it is, he said he ain't from around here." Cherri scoffed.

"Well, it definitely shows." A silence settled in for a time...that awkward feeling still lingered between them and Angel could feel it.

"Oh yeah-" Cherri said, snapping her fingers as if she just remembered something. Angel looked up curiously from his closed flip phone that he found himself staring at. "My pa' needed me to go on this field mission in a few days and he wanted me to bring back up because of the area. If you're feeling better by then...maybe you could tag along? You'll be paid like you normally are when helping but only if ya' feelin' better and ya' want to."

The mention of this brought a soft smile to his lips, one that was gentle with a sadistic undertone to it. He and Cherri would always hang out but when they went on field missions together... _those_ were fun too. Both he and Cherri were trained since childhood in firearms and hand-to-hand combat so to be out fighting and killing it brought a... _rush_. Angel wasn't against killing and honestly, the action was almost...thrilling to him. So he liked when he could go out on these missions, especially with Cherri. She, on the other hand, wasn't too keen on killing but didn't care if they were a bad person, she liked destruction more than anything.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun actually!" Angel said with a grin on his features. It had been a while since the two of them had gone out and caused some bloodshed. Cherri's excitement was evident on her face.

"Oh-I'm so happy! It'll be so fun! You, me, and Pentious making it rain red." Just like that, Angel's excitement faded.

"Pentious?" He heard himself repeating.

"Yeah, it's a big area this time so we're gonna need the extra person." 

_Or you just want an excuse to be around him._

Angel felt himself thinking. "Oh, that sounds fun..." He was re-thinking his decision now. The last thing he wanted was to be around the two love birds for hours, and knowing how long these missions could take it would be at least an hour at the minimum. He was not frowning and the disappointment was obvious on his face. No, he, he couldn't stand being around them for that long he would go insane.

"Hey Angel," Cherri suddenly said lightly, grabbing his shoulder, smiling before he could get a word out. "I'm glad you're coming along and that we can all get along."

...He was going to regret this. But he couldn't say no to that look.

"...Can't wait." He said, forcing a smile. 

2 days had passed and Angel was released from the hospital. The color had returned to his face and he felt better than he had in a long time, well...physically that was. Emotionally, he still felt the same as he always had.

"Alright, it's open." Daniel said, in front of Angel's apartment door twirling the key ring around his finger. Angel flushed a light red as he stood beside the redhead who was in casual clothing once again. He wasn't working today, his boss had been kind enough to give him the day off.

He stepped aside handing the key to Angel and letting him walk into the apartment...As Angel pushed the door open the pig was quick to run to his ankles happily snorting and rubbing up against his ankles much like a cat would that had missed its owner. Angel smiled stepping further into the apartment that was dark and quiet as it normally was.

He picked up the pig in his arms and reached to turn the light on his wall lighting up the empty apartment. It was cleaned up compared to the messy state he left it in, and he glanced over at his counter finding the flower that Daniel gave him was in a vase now and it still looked vibrant only slightly wilted around the tips.

A smile tugged at his lips, he assumed Daniel would just come and feed fat nuggets then leave, but it appeared he did a lot more. "Oh I missed you Fat Nugs...did you miss dad? I bet you did.." Angel baby-talked to his pig who oinked happily.

Angel paused, glancing over his shoulder noticing a certain redhead who was still standing in the hallway. "You can come in." Angel said, a laugh in his voice.

"Oh- I didn't want to be rude." Daniel said with a shy smile as he walked into the apartment, closing the door as he entered.

Angel set his pig down as he looked at the red rose in his hand, twirling it ever so gently. In the 2 days that passed while in the hospital he hadn't received a text message from Alastor. Was he waiting for him to text first? Would he even reply if he did? He had before...even if it was an accident. He was nervous to try...was Alastor not texting first because he was nervous too? Or because he was still trying to earn his trust? He wasn't sure...but that was one of the many things, among others, that was keeping him up during the night.

His father had been quiet during these days which was expected. If he wasn't needed he wouldn't be messaged, and if he was thought to be dead he wouldn't be messaged either. Valentino on the other hand...him being quiet for this long wasn't normal.

It made him feel on edge.

"Do you want me to put that in a vase for you?" Daniel asked, pointing to the rose in Angel's possession. When he returned later that day he did ask about the rose but Angel only said it was Cherri who'd given it to him.

He could feel his cheeks redden still at the memory, honestly...how could Alastor not know red roses represent love? It was just embarrassing. He was never really offered flowers even when he was with clients, only dicks. In those situations, he was always expected to do what he was told like a good little slut. Being offered a rose and finding no want or lust in those eyes, it just felt...strange. But he supposed the same could be said for Daniel, yet Daniel was just innocent and it didn't feel abnormal to get a flower from him.

To think...the flower he got from Daniel, he had been wanting it to be from Alastor back then, and now he had actually gotten a rose from Alastor himself.

He shrugged the thought off, he was reading too much into it. It was just meant to be a polite gesture and that's all it felt like. Alastor was just unaware of what the flower meant and that was all.

"Uh- yeah sure." Angel said handing over the rose to Daniel but resisted a strange urge to want to hold on to the flower. Daniel gave a kind smile handling the flower delicately.

"Alright, I'll go put this in a glass for now and I'll just bring the vase later." Angel nodded as Daniel walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a cup from one of the cabinets before filling it with water. Angel mindlessly watched the action, his eyes drifting over to the living room more specifically the armchair.

...He hadn't had any of those strange dreams for awhile. They never really seemed to show up when he wanted them, it was strange...in those dreams, he felt warm and at peace and he noticed he felt the same strange sensation around Alastor. He didn't understand why...it felt like he _did_ know the answer but there was something blocking it. Like an invisible wall keeping him from piecing the puzzle together leaving him just feeling confused and curious.

Was this why Alastor wanted to be around him? Did he feel this strange sensation too?

"Hey Angel do you know how to cook?" Daniel's sudden question ripped him from his thoughts. He turned to the redhead who was fixing the rose carefully in the tall glass of water right beside the blue vase holding the rose he'd given Angel.

"Uh...kinda. Why?" Once he finished adjusting it he turned to Angel resting his hands on the counter as he spoke.

"Well the doctor said you were malnourished which means you weren't eating and drinking properly. Did you not know how to cook for yourself? Or...was that on purpose?" Angel frowned, his eyes casting down as he crossed his arms. His silence was enough of an answer for the boy in his leather jacket who sighed.

"If you don't take care of yourself you'll end back up in that situation."

"I know." Angel said, turning away. "But it ain't like I got a reason to care for myself." He stood, his back turned to Daniel whose footsteps he could hear behind him.

"Angel," he stiffened at the sudden arms around him as he felt the redhead's chin on his shoulder. "...Don't do this to yourself. Don't be stubborn and put yourself at death's door again. You are worth it, and you're the only one who can convince yourself of that."

Angel relaxed in the warmth of the other's arms, was Daniel pushing up against him? No, he was leaning into his hold.

"You're fuckin' blunt you know that.." Angel mumbled. Daniel chuckled softly.

"Why sugar coat something if we know the truth behind it." Angel frowned, he turned to look over his shoulder finding his face inches from Daniel's.

His heart ached, but...not in the way he expected.

"Start taking care of yourself." He said softly, his own cheeks dusting red at the close proximity.

"...F-fine.." Angel said, suddenly pushing out of Daniel's hold and creating a much-needed space between them on his part. His face was nearly red as Daniels' hair and his heart was racing in his chest but...what he felt, he couldn't describe. He felt sick to his stomach, like he was going to throw up or something.

"I'm serious Angel." Daniel said, keeping his tone calm as Angel looked into his green eyes. "I don't wanna lose you, and I know Cherri doesn't either. So please, take care of yourself...okay?"

Angel stared for a moment, not answering immediately. There was something in Daniel's eyes that made him feel guilty for having just the thought of neglecting himself again.

"..Okay Daniel." Angel finally said, his words bringing a more relaxed expression to Daniel's face. Unlike all the other times, Angel's words did not betray his smile.

"Well...I should get going and let you rest." Daniel said, making his way over to the door. "Ah," he paused looking at Angel. "When you're feeling better, come down to the lobby. I wanna ask you something." Angel raised a brow.

"What do you wanna ask?" Daniel gave a playful eye roll as he turned to Angel.

"I said I'd ask once you feel better." Angel crossed his arms.

"Just ask me now."

"I don't want you to have a bunch of stuff on your mind." 

"Well I'm curious so now it's already on my mind." Daniel couldn't help but smile, sighing helplessly as he walked over to Angel. As he stood in front of the blonde he took up one of his hands in his own. Angel eyed the gesture, smirking. "This is cheesy as fuck you know that right."

"Shh, you're ruining the moment." Daniel said with a little grin of his own. His words earned a chuckle from Angel. Looking into Angel's brown eyes a soft smile came to Daniel's lips as his thumb gently moved across Angel's knuckles.

"Angel, do you...wanna go out sometime?" Angel smiled but with it came an eye-roll.

"Why don't we just skip that and you can ask me what you really want." Daniel shook his head leaning forward a bit making Angel stiffen under the sudden close proximity.

"I'd at least like to take you out on one date before I ask you to be my boyfriend." Angel hummed thinking.

"Fine. I just don' like beatin' around the bush." Daniel shrugged.

"I can respect that." Angel's smile turned into something a little sadder as he considered Daniel's words and thought about his past relationships.

"You sure 'bout dis? I mean...you know where you're getting yourself into." Daniel brought Angel's hands to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. The action should have made his heart race...but it made him feel...weird.

"I know that I want you." His answer wasn't exactly what Angel wanted to hear but it made him smile nonetheless.

"Fine, but don' say I didn' warn you." Daniel only smiled, relinquishing Angel's hand and stepping away.

"Well, let me know what days good for you. You still have my number right?" Angel glanced at his phone that was in his pocket, ah that's right. Daniel had given him his number the day after he was emitted in the hospital. In case he needed anything he could message him.

"Yeah, I'll let you know." Daniel nodded opening the door and giving Angel a wave before letting himself out.

As the door closed, leaving Angel alone once again in his apartment he ran a hand through his hair. Fat Nuggets came up to his ankles and Angel smiled, picking up in his arms. "Alrigh' Nugs...I guess I can make pasta tonight." 

12:30 AM.

Midnight.

Angel lay awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling in the darkness, despite being the hospital that wouldn't change his struggles with sleeping. He partly blamed it on the mission he was going on tomorrow with Cherri and Pentious for his restlessness.

He turned on his side pressing his face into the uncomfortable pillow as his eyes landed on his pink flip phone. No message had been received from the brunette all day. He had gotten one from Daniel checking in with him followed by Cherri doing the same and checking in about tomorrow and if he was feeling okay for it, to which he just said 'Yeah I'll be fine.' In truth, he was feeling perfectly fine aside from the bitter taste in his mouth of knowing he'd be surrounded by the two lover birds tomorrow.

He wasn't sure if it was a good idea or if he would even get a message back, he doubted the man was even awake at this hour...who would be? But against his better judgment, Angel found himself grabbing the phone, opening it and wincing at the sudden bright white of the screen.

He moved to lay back down on his back, moving an arm behind his head to lift it a bit while the other held the phone, sending a message to the brunette wondering if he'd even get a response and if he did, would it be an angry 'go to sleep' text? 

_Angel 12:31 AM: I cant fuking sleep. U awake?  
_

Angel sent the message snapping the phone shut for a minute but he held it above his face watching the light on the front and quietly waiting and hoping for it to blink signaling a notification. 

Alastor lightly moved his index finger over the old pages of the book, leaning into his free hand that rested on the desk. He sat in the darkness of his room with the only light source being his old brass lamp on a stand beside his desk. It lit up enough of the pages to be able to see...He was sure Rosie was somewhere else, lurking in the house or out terrorizing humans. Either way, he hadn't cared and was more or less focused on his current task. Staying awake this late was nothing new for him, he would often do this while alive and in hell. 

_At a certain age said person is expected to run into their soulmate for the first time but we'll never know it's them until the 'right time'. While unlikely, it's possible for this not to occur. This may be due to multiple factors mainly..._

His reading was suddenly disrupted by a loud ding which prompted the brunette to sit up and look over to his bed and the nightstands. His eyes narrowed on the one to the right and his grey flip-phone the small light blinking. With a soft sigh, Alastor waved his hand in the air summoning the phone to appear in his hand rather than getting up and getting it himself.

As he opened the phone his irritation simmered down upon seeing the message. He shook his head, glancing at the book briefly...

Angel waited for a response...it had been several minutes and Angel was contemplating giving up and just trying to go to sleep. He was having regrets about sending the message and if he could delete it he would have by now but that wasn't possible on these phones.

Disappointed Angel frowned, moving to put the phone back but his hand halted as the phone suddenly dinged. He thought he imagined it but the blinking white light suggested otherwise.

His heart skipped a beat as he opened the phone much faster than he should have.

_Smiles_ _12:34 AM: Yes, I am awake._

He stared at the message in the dark, a smile tugging at his lips.

_Angel 12:35 AM: Having trouuble sleeping 2 smiles?_

Unlike last time the response came immediately after which only made Angel's smile grow.

_Smiles 12:35 AM: Not particularly. I was doing some reading.  
_

There was a pause...and Angel thought that was the end of their conversation but another message followed a few seconds after.

_Smiles 12:35 AM: What about you?_

It was such a short and simple message and question but it somehow made Angel feel happy. He was now laying in the dark with a smile on his face as he typed out a reply on his phone, not bothered now by the bright light it gave off in the darkness.

_Angel 12:36 AM: I'm jst laying in bed...._

Angel paused, his thumb hovering above the sent button, he contemplated if Alastor actually wanted to hear about his problems or not, and if doing so would end their chat promptly after. He chewed on his bottom lip nervously, considering this. After a moment he decided on it. After all, the brunette _had_ answered his text in the first place.

_.....I gotta go on this mission tmrw with a friend. Im gonna be stuk around her little boyfriend an her for probably a few hours. Shit, can u just kill me?  
_

He pressed send before he could back out. This time there was a slight delay to the message which made Angel all the more nervous. Why did he feel like he was a highschool girl texting their crush? Or well, in his case...a highschool boy.

A few minutes passed and Angel was about to close his phone when another message popped up on the screen prompting him to relax once more. 

_Smiles 12:38 AM: Haha, no Angel will not kill you. I am assuming this is for the mafia? If you do not wish to go then why force yourself?_

_Angel 12:38 AM: Did u just fuking type 'Haha'_

_Smiles 12:38 AM: Yes. I wanted to express that I found the joke humorous.  
_

Angel rolled his eyes unable to help but smile and chuckle a little as well. Something about that notation was cute in an innocent way.

_Angel 12:39 AM: Dude just use faces_ ｡゜(｀Д')゜｡ °Д° >_>~(˘▾˘~) ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )

_Smiles 12:39 AM: I'm afraid I don't follow_

_Angel 12:39 AM: Nvm ye well I cant back out I kinda promised her._

_Smiles 12:39 AM: I see. Do you not enjoy her company?_

_Angel 12:40 AM: I do I jst dont like the guy or bein around couples makes me feel like shit._

Just thinking about being around the lovely-dovey pair before made him feel like shit...and that had only been for an hour. He wasn't sure how he could handle being around them for longer than that tomorrow. Truth be told if the money wasn't involved he might have backed out with an excuse. But doing that would have made him feel like shit.

There was a long pause in between the messages again before another went through.

_Smiles 12:43 AM: Would the presence of another person help you feel less bothered?_

Angel raised a brow at the message curiously.

 _Angel 12:43 AM: I mean it might but like there aint no 1 else The mafia dont wrk like that._ ಠ~ಠ

Another short pause...

_Smiles 12:44 AM: I would not be opposed to accompanying you.  
_

Angel stared at the screen in shock, was he sleep deprived or was he reading the message correctly?

He rubbed his eyes, actually sitting up and even wiped the screen a little just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

As he looked at the screen again the message was still there, yes indeed Alastor had just offered to go with him on a mission as his partner. The idea of that felt strange and he honestly hadn't expected it, not because he felt any sort of way towards the other but because well...he was surprised the man had any sort of interest in helping him muchless accompanying him.

...But he guessed it was made since Alastor had already said he enjoyed his company.

He was sitting up, running his fingers through his messy bed head as he fumbled for a reply. 

_Angel 12:44 AM: yoguh chands itfs hgou hwnat  
_

Without paying attention he pressed send and there was a long pause.

_Smiles 12:45 AM: What?_

Angel stared at his previous message and hit himself in the face for it. He groaned...geez was he that nervous?

Repeating his message this time texting slower...

_Angel 12:46 AM: U can come if you want 2.  
_

_Smiles 12:46 AM: Oh. Yes, that makes sense. If you will allow me to, I will be glad to accompany you._

Angel grinned as he typed out a reply...strange, he was starting to feel tired.

_Angel 12:46 AM: K well Im gon have 2 make something about u being from another mafia or she might not let u come along._

_Smiles 12:46 AM: That will be fine. Considering the time I suggest you turn in for the night._

_Angel 12:47 AM: Mk can I ask u something b4 u go?_

_Smiles 12:47 AM: Yes._

_Angel 12:47 AM: What do u get out of this?_

_Smiles 12:48 AM: I suppose that is a reasonable question to be asked.  
_

Angel paused only waiting several minutes again for the others' reply. 

_Smiles 12:50 AM: I do not have a problem with killing as you know. I also have a sense of bloodlust you could say. So to come along with you would not only entertain me but also fulfill my bloodlust to some extent. I am also curious to see your skills with the Mafia and just how far these skills can go considering you were able to throw me so easily. I am merely curious you could say._

"Damn smiles what's with the paragraph? I didn't know I was readin' a fuckin' book." Angel muttered under his breath but he was smiling nonetheless at the thorough answer.

Angel fumbled for a reply, he didn't expect the answer and just a usual half-assed answer most would give. It was nice though, the honesty, that is.

_Angel 12:50 AM: That ur way of saying u interested in me (¬‿¬)_

_Smiles 12:51 AM: In some manner of speaking, yes. You are interesting in some aspects._

Angel's chest felt warm as he found himself reading that message over again.

_Smiles 12:51 AM: If your questions are answered I suppose this is a good time for both of us to turn in for the night, yes?_

Angel laughed lightly at the little 'yes?' at the end of Alastor's message _,_ finding it cute in an endearing way.

_Angel 12:51 AM: Yea, I'll see you tmrw then smiles. I'll let u know the meet up place and time in the morning.  
_

_Smiles 12:52 AM: Technically it is morning._

_Angel 12:52 AM: U no wt I mean (；一_一) night smiles._

_Smiles 12:52 AM: Goodnight Angel._

Angel closed the phone, a yawn escaping him...how long had it been since he did that? He sighed, contempt, as he laid down on his bed, a large and goofy grin on his face as he looked up at the ceiling.

...Maybe things wouldn't be so bad tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thanks for reading -


	18. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alastor if you continue this it's going to be any day that Lucifer-"
> 
> "But he hasn't, has he?" Alastor said, now at the door of his home leaving Rosie silent. The brunette looked over his shoulder directly into Rosie's eyes. "You would do well to mind your own business."

"H-huh!?"

"What do you mean huh? I didn't think you'd be uncomfortable with this...if you don't want to it's fine I can-"

"No no no- it's fine...I just uh...Neva'mind I'll see you in an hour."

Angel sighed as the line cut. He had just gotten off the phone with Cherri and there had been a tweak to the plan at the last minute. They were entering an enemy territory so to speak. A part of town way off from their part in New York, an area run by the rival gang. According to Cherri the boss running that area was a little on the crazy side and needed to be distracted and it was one of those jobs for someone to go undercover and take him out personally, then work their way out from that spot.

This is usually where Angel came in, because while Cherri could do it...Angel was better at handling scum such as that and keeping his composure. Cherri was more likely to blow her cover and get angry easier.

While dressing like a woman didn't bother Angel, to say he was comfortable doing it wasn't entirely true either. He liked it but didn't really do it for several reasons, one of those things being confidence and the other being trauma. But today he was nervous for a whole other reason.

Alastor.

He hadn't exactly told Cherri who he was bringing along but that he was bringing back up and made up the lie that the man was from one of the many mob boss agencies around here. He certainly had the clothes and confidence for it. But he couldn't recall ever being around Alastor in drag, truth be told it made him feel nervous.

He was just starting to build a decent friendship with Alastor, or it seemed that was, especially after their conversation via text last night. He didn't want it to be ruined just because he dressed up as a woman, but the idea of Alastor disliking him for just that made him feel annoyed.

He couldn't be bothered to care...if Alastor disliked him after this then maybe they shouldn't be friends at all.

He glanced at the clock on his wall, it was 6:00 PM right now. He was grateful for the July weather but sometimes it could be strange especially in New York. Some days it was chilly and windy, other times it was overbearingly hot. Today though, from the looks of it through his window it seemed fairly warm outside but not scorching. That was perfectly fine, especially for wearing feminine clothes. He would have normally gone for a tight-fitting dress but those were difficult to use in situations like these, especially for fighting. Still, he wanted to look good.

He did, in fact, have feminine clothing stocked away in his closet but those were hidden and out of sight. They were also rarely ever worn as he didn't really like having them ruined but he didn't have any other clothes nor the money to buy them right now so he would have to make do with what was in his closet.

He rummaged in the back of the closet in the small box and pulled that out. As he opened the box he held up the clothes and different items to go with them. Why was his heart beating like this? Why did he feel so nervous all of a sudden?

He worked on getting dressed quickly as he did need to meet up with Cherri, Pentious, and yes, Alastor in an hour. He'd already given Alastor the location and details of his cover story so it was all up to him to sell it.

A few minutes later, Angel no longer looked like a slightly feminine male but rather a genuine woman.

He wore a rose-pink circle dress with the top and bottom being divided by a black strap that went around his waist. The top was short-sleeved that dipped into a V-neck and coated lightly in white polka dots while the bottom where a lighter pink covered in more polka dots that flowed freely around his legs covered in ruby pink stockings. On his hands were black silk gloves that reached to his wrists.

All that was left was his face, he didn't want to be recognized at any cost. So the hair would have to be changed and makeup would need to be added.

Another look to the clock, he had fifteen minutes before he had to go. That would be fine...

"So ya' really goin' huh?"

"Yes, I had made that quite clear already." Alastor replied, adjusting the tie on his neck. He decided to change up his appearance a little today to more fit this 'Mob boss' aesthetic. The main colors for his outfit today were black and red.

Today Alastor was wearing a black button-down complemented by a red tie the same color suspenders paired with grey dress trousers. To go with that was a black suit jacket and the usual pair of derby black dress shoes that shined to perfection.

Finally to compliment the look and complete it was a black fedora with rosy red trim going around the middle of the hat.

As he adjusted the coat on himself buttoning it up he removed his glasses setting them down on one of the stands. In truth he didn't need them, he could see perfectly fine since he was no longer alive and his poor eyesight was no longer a problem. He merely continued to wear them because it just felt right, but, considering they were likely to get into some trouble they would only get in the way.

He set the fedora on his fixing it on his head and with that now added to the look it was complete and he looked like a proper - although young - mob boss.

"So, you're going to place a dress-up now?" Rosie asked from behind Alastor, the dark-skinned women crossing her arms as her red lips were turned down in a frown, eyes looking at him through the mirror in a disapproving manner.

Alastor laughed as he tightened his tie before turning away from the mirror to face Rosie who stood in the center of his living room. "As I recall, what I do, is frankly, none of your business." Alastor remained with a chipper tone despite his words being a very serious warning for her to back off.

"Alastor if you continue this it's going to be any day that Lucifer-"

"But he hasn't, has he?" Alastor said, now at the door of his home leaving Rosie silent. The brunette looked over his shoulder directly into Rosie's eyes. "You would do well to mind your own business." 

With the snap of his fingers, the brunette was gone and instead manifested in front of another door that was not his.

It had been the address Angel had texted to him. He took a step back to survey the property, it appeared to be a ranch style house with the entirety being white with the exception of the grey gable roof. A few bushes lined the front of the house and the lawn was a fair shade of green although not the brightest. One large tree stood in the center of the yard with a long driveway housing two cars. One of the two cars was a black Chevrolet the other a red Dodge Charger.

Alastor turned his attention away from the vehicles and placed a hard knock on the red door of the house. He folded his hands behind his back as he patiently waited, as he heard footsteps approaching the door followed by the door being opened he was surprised to find himself staring at a familiar face. Well sort of.

Wide green eyes stared back at him in shock, her messy orange hair tied up into a high ponytail, and her outfit made of entirely leather with her stomach exposed due to the black crop top. Her eyes narrowed on Alastor who did not falter but only remained smiling.

It took Cherri a moment to recognize the brunette on her doorstep due to the outfit and lack of glasses.

"The fuck are you doing-" she began but like a lightbulb in her head, she froze mid-sentence. Pointing an accusing finger to the sharply dressed man who did not falter in the slightest. "No way- you're a mob boss too?" Alastor only tilted his head slightly at the 'too' part.

"Yes, you could say that." Alastor responded calmly. Cherri rolled her eyes, she was skeptical sure but did buy it. After all the brunette did seem to have that 'all-powerful' aura around him and charm about him. She glanced around the quiet neighborhood for a moment before stepping back and opening the door far enough to see the living room behind her.

"Hurry up, we don't need anybody lookin'." She hissed under her breath. Alastor nodded doing as she said and swiftly walked into the home as she stepped aside.

Once he was inside the door was closed behind him and he could see a dark-haired man sitting on one of the brown lawson sofas seated next to the same style armchair with a dark oak coffee table in the middle. The man, sharply dressed in an outfit similar to Alastor's with the exception of the fedora and his dress-coat being open, showing the dark pink vest. A top hat that was assumed to be his, rested on his lap as he leaned forward, peering down at what looked to be a map sprawled out on the coffee table.

"Alright, Angie just needs to get here and we can start..." Cherri muttered.

Alastor hummed walking over to the arrangement of chairs where the other fellow was seated. As Alastor approached the man looked up spotting Alastor dressed in that mob boss clothing.

"Who are you?" The man said, a hint of sass in his undertone but it seemed almost natural.

"Alastor, a pleasure to be meeting you." It wasn't.

The other man eyed Alastor as if deciding if he was worthy or not of a greeting. "Yes...well that's a really fucking strange name." Raising a brow, he grinned.

"And what might your name be." Proudly the other male sat up straight puffing his chest out as if that would make a difference.

"I am Sir. Pentious! One of the mob bosses around here!"

"Your fathers the mafia boss. You're his second in command." Cherri reminded almost smugly.

"Well, you are also a little mutt to your father." Cherri laughed, standing at the door.

"Nah I'm taking over his business one day."

Alastor watched the exchange merely out of boredom...not really caring for it. He had never been associated with the mafia muchless anyone involved in it. So this would be interesting, and he still was curious on how Angel would perform in the environment.

"Aye Al," Cherri spoke up, Alastor grin stiffened upon hearing the nickname. "What area does ya' pa rule over?" Alastor looked quizzically at the question.

"What are you speaking of? My father is deceased as well as my mother." He stated bluntly. Both adults in the room started, taken aback by the statement.

"W-wait...then, that means...." Cherri paused. "Y-you are a mob boss? And not just an heir?" Alastor nodded despite the entire thing being a lie.

They stared wide-eyed. "How old are you! You look so young." Alastor was about to answer but was cut short by the doorbell.

Cherri was quick to move to the door; she glanced through the peephole before promptly moving back and opening it.

Alastor expected Angel to be in the doorway but instead was met with a different sight.

A blonde-haired woman in a cute pink dress, her blonde hair was curled and bobbed, her lips were coated in a ruby red lipstick and the black eyeshadow around her eyes made those brown irises pop. Alastor stared...realizing that woman was Angel.

"Your fuckin' late." Cherri muttered stepping aside to let Angel in as well. He wondered if Alastor had arrived but as he walked into the house his eyes caught the brown eyes staring at him.

Angel was now feeling self-conscious and very aware of how feminine he looked.

He found himself looking away from the other's gaze, a part of him worried that Alastor would be sickened by this. He knew his father certainly would.

"Alright, Angel I've already gone over the plan with you. Did you run your little 'friend' here through it." Cherri spoke, brushing past Angel using the air quotes when necessary.

Snapping out of his inner turmoil Angel looked up watching Cherri walk over to her assumed boyfriend now. He felt himself frown. "Uh...yeah...yeah I did." He had, but he hadn't gone through the last and new part with Alastor. It was the reason why he was dressed like this after all.

The news when he got a call about it made him a little annoyed, he was looking forward to being around Cherri today and doing their usual thing. In a way it hurt that Pentious was chosen over him.

Cherri rolled up the map holding it in one of her hands. "Good, I don't want this shit goin' south." She said handing the map to Pentious.

Alastor caught Angel's frown but made no mention of it...the air between him and this girl was obviously awkward. He wasn't sure what this part of the plan was but he was sure Angel would fill him in and the fact that he was dressed like a woman seemed to play a part in it.

"Alright, let's head out. Angel, you know the way right?" The forced smile didn't go unnoticed by Alastor.

"Yeah...sure." He said in a chipper voice but Alastor could see it in his eyes, there was no smile in them.

Angel stayed behind for a moment as Cherri and Pentious walked out first. Cherri paused as she got the door open, looking to Alastor. "Oh, uh you can use a Pentious car if you want since neither of ya' got one. ...Which is weird." Considering Alastor was supposed to be a mob boss. Cherri swiftly reached into her pocket and tossed Alastor the keys, which was strange, he expected her to throw them to Angel.

As the door closed Angel found himself staring at the door, rather than turning to look at Alastor whose eyes he could feel burning into the back of his head.

"I presume that is your friend?" Alastor was the first to speak, Angel was surprised that the brunette was even talking to him. He glanced over his shoulder, finding Alastor staring.

"Uh- ...Yeah. I guess." Truth be told he wasn't sure about that. It didn't feel like Cherri was his friend any longer, and sure she was there for him but it just felt like he was the butt of the joke at this point and Pentious was the one holding all her attention now.

Alastor talked forward, not seeming bothered by the appearance. "It is rather obvious that there is a space between you two. Considering how worried she seemed at the hospital I do genuinely think she cares for you." Angel frowned looking away. "Friends like those, are indeed hard to come by. So I do think you should attempt to talk to her about your feelings."

Angel shrugged, considering Alastor's words. "What if she gets mad? What if she chooses him over me?" Alastor walked past Angel, placing a hand on the door as he looked to the other man.

"I do not think that is a viable question..." Angel looked at him confused to which Alastor phrased it differently. "I believe she as well as you would be capable of having a close friend while being in a relationship." Angel opened his mouth to protest but Alastor didn't give him the chance. "I do see that there is an obvious neglect to your side of this friendship and that I believe is where you need to make your feelings known. Although, you cannot expect her to relinquish her boyfriend just to please you. The same could be said for you if you were the one in a relationship and she were in your shoes."

Angel closed his mouth, the words he had left him. His words were harsh, and he didn't want to hear it...but he knew those words were true.

The irritation in his expression melted away now engrossed in what Alastor said.

He had been acting like a child, and he was aware of that but...he never had actually properly talked to Cherri. It had been her, sure he apologized but... he never said how bothered he was by it or how he felt.

"If that has cleared things up, shall we go? I do think we are needed after all." Angel gave a nod as Alastor opened the door. Cherri and Pentious were waiting for them in the driveway.

Angel tensed, and Alastor paused on the porch, looking over his shoulder to Angel and giving a gentle smile, one that was a silent reassurance that everything would be okay.

"Hey, Angie don't screw it up okay!" Cherri yelled to Angel who looked up, he assumed she was talking about the mission but froze when she shot him a wink and a head nod towards Alastor. He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah- I'll be fine!" He called back as she watched her climb into the black car with Pentious. They had different rally points and would be entertaining on different sides so they wouldn't really meet up until after this all. That meant he would be stuck alone with Alastor for most of the evening.

As the car pulled out of the driveway and down the street Angel found himself looking to Alastor who merely took out the keys he was given earlier by Cherri. "Would you like to drive since you are more familiar with this location than I?" Alastor asked, holding the key out to Angel.

The red tint to Angel's face was obvious as he rubbed his arm anxiously. "Uh...funny story actually." Alastor raised a brow. "I..don't actually know how to drive." Angel waited for the other to tease him about it but it did not come. Instead, the brunette merely took the key in his hand and walked towards the car.

"W-wait ya ain't gonna tease me for it?" Alastor unlocked one of the doors turning to Angel as he did.

"Why would I?" Angel fumbled for a response.

"I dunno, just how shit is 'round here." Alastor shook his head.

"I find doing so is pointless." He opened the car door for Angel motioning for the other to get in first. Angel found himself smiling...he hadn't paid much attention to it earlier but with the way Alastor was dressed he really did look like a mob boss. In a strange way, the absence of his glasses leaving those brown eyes exposed made him appear all the more handsome and intimidating.

"Well, ...maybe you should teach me sometime?" Angel asked hesitantly as he slid into the passenger side of the car. The door was promptly closed and followed by the driver door being opened once Alastor was on that side.

"If you are interested, I am sure we could find some time." The brunette answered, slipping into the driver's seat as he closed his door. Angel smiled, securing his seatbelt as Alastor did the same.

"Oh- forgot to ask." Angel said a smirk on his lips as he leaned forward, a playful look in his eyes as he held himself up on his elbows that were placed on the stand between the seats. "Like what ya' see toots?" Angel purred, attempting to get into his role.

Alastor was obviously uncomfortable If the nervous smile and tensing of his body was any indication but it was a long step compared to the last time Angel hit on him. He was sure the man was just playing his role anyway and didn't mean any of what he was saying.

"Well, I must say you do make quite the stunning women," Alastor said smoothly, starting the car up as if the words he just said didn't make Angel's face change colors. He just hadn't been expecting it, especially from Alastor.

Having said that Angel reeled back grinning now. "Do not let it go to your head." Alastor sharply reminded, causing Angel to snicker.

"Oh I am." Alastor smiled relaxed as the engine roared to life and Angel watched curiously as the brunette effortlessly backed out of the driveway. Angel reached for the radio, turning it on to one of the channels, after a few moments of switching channels he settled on an upbeat jazz song. Angel glanced to Alastor as he sat back against the leather of the seat and was surprised to find Alastor humming along to the song.

He relaxed as he joined in, humming to the well-known song as he rolled down the window enjoying the breeze that the early evening brought...

Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thanks for reading -


	19. The mission PT. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor sighed, shaking his head as he begrudgingly complied. As they walked to the door getting closer Angel spoke up once more. "And that proper tawk gotta go, people in this line of business don't really tawk like that. They'll start questionin' ya and that's the last thing we need." Alastor's smile faltered.
> 
> "I'm afraid I cannot do that." Angel frowned.

  
"When we get there you gotta do all the talkin' okay? I won't be able to say shit." Angel announced, Alastor only gave a brief nod in the driver seat. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say but he had been through worse.

He kept his hands on the steering wheel as the car drove down the road, Angel watching every now and then. He really did make it look easy; The pair didn't talk much as Angel directed him to their location. The sound of the upbeat jazz filled their silence as well as Angel giving directions. He found that the silence between him and Alastor never felt uncomfortable.

"So, what exactly does this plan entail for you to dress yourself like that?" Angel leaned back against the cool leather of the seat, Alastor appeared relaxed while he easily turned the wheel prompting the car to do the same down a street. Their surroundings were changing and the well-maintained city and streets were becoming increasingly worse... they were getting closer.

"Yeah, so the mob boss that runs the area got a soft spot for pretty women." Angel started with and that was enough for Alastor to piece together most of what the assumed plan was. "You come in offerin' me to 'em like some trophy and I seduce and kill. Once we take 'em out the rest should be easy pickin'." Alastor nodded pulling down a side street.

"You are intending to go in there alone, yes? I assume you are capable of fighting one that may be larger than you?" Angel scoffed at the others' words.

"This ain't my first time doin' somethin' like this. There's a reason Cherri asked me to do it." Alastor raised a brow, intrigued by that statement.

"I was not aware your skills went to that extent." Angel shrugged, did Alastor think he dressed like this only for missions? Sure, it was rare, but he did dress like this sometimes when Cherri and he went out for drinks. Either way, it didn't matter right now, he wasn't going to change what he did just because Alastor didn't like it. But even dressed like this now, the brunette didn't seem bothered by it, not until he tried flirting aside from that he was calm.

Angel found his eyes trailing outside, watching as broken buildings and poorly maintained sidewalks, buildings, streets, and surrounding areas. He hadn't had one of those strange dreams last night, in fact, he couldn't remember having a dream at all which is how it usually went. He glanced at Alastor wondering...Nah. That was a stupid question.

"I believe we've arrived." Alastor announced as the car pulled to a stop. They were parked up against the sidewalk in front of a large school building...or at least, that was what it used to be. It looked abandoned but according to Cherri, this is where the Mob boss and his gang took up shop. It wasn't common, but sometimes this happened and it typically happened with Mob bosses who weren't as wealthy but were a bigger threat due to their numbers.

In these situations, Cherri and Angel would call this a 'toxic boss' meaning they didn't really fall for the rules of sending whoever they pleased to kill whoever they wanted from other mob agencies. Mob bosses made deals with other bosses for land, riches, and even people. It was only when someone was cheated out of the deal or something of theirs was stolen that shit got ugly, and that wasn't as uncommon as many thought. It wasn't frequent either which is why turf wars didn't break out every week.

Guys like these, they were dangerous and unpredictable, even going in there dressed as a woman was a risk. Angel glanced at Alastor, wondering if he would be able to handle this. They needed to be calm going in.

"Alrigh' I'm only gon' say this once so listen." Angel said, undoing his seatbelt and sitting up looking to Alastor who waited. "You gon' escort me to the door. Once da door opens there's goin' be a guy there and he'll let us in. Once we in there we'll probably meet some of his lil' goons. At that point they'll take me back alone, you can stay back at that point and leave the rest to me." Taking in the information Alastor asked,

"Are you ready?" Meeting Angel's brown eyes as those words were spoken, despite the situation Angel didn't look scared, he looked...confident. Almost like he'd done this before.

"Yeah, just stick to the plan. Just treat me like ya own me or some shit. Like I'm ya 'lil sex slave." Alastor cringed at the term but brushed it off as he opened the car door stepping out, Angel followed his lead.

As Alastor and Angel walked down the chip path they both spared a glance at the brown grass the brunette hummed in thought. "So, what exactly do you wish me to do?" His sentence was cut off when the other was suddenly clinging to his arm and his head was pressed up against his chest. Alastor froze and he could instantly feel his heart in his ears.

"A-Angel what are you d-doing." Angel rolled his eyes, not removing himself.

" C'mon Smiles, if you're gonna own me ya' gotta act like it. Stop gettin' all flustered and relax." Angel complained.

Right...this was just for their act, nothing more.

Alastor sighed, shaking his head as he begrudgingly complied. As they walked to the door getting closer Angel spoke up once more. "And that proper tawk gotta go, people in this line of business don't really tawk like that. They'll start questionin' ya and that's the last thing we need." Alastor's smile faltered.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Angel frowned.

"At least try and' talk like me okay?" A long, very long sigh escaped Alastor as he walked with Angel still on his arm, to the door. Angel motioned for Alastor to knock, that was right...he had to take control from here.

He placed a firm knock on the large rusted door...a moment or two passed and Alastor quietly contemplated his choices in this situation. For a split second he considered just snapping his fingers and blowing the entire place up, but that wouldn't go well and would likely result in gaining someone's unwanted attention. That and Angel would be very curious as to how he did that.

Overall, he decided against it.

"If I don't come back out in 15 minutes then just notify Cherri and scram." Alastor raised a brow at the statement that was whispered quietly.

"You do not wish me to come to help you?" He whispered back. Angel shook his head.

"I'm gon' die on one of these missions one day, more likely than not." Alastor grin stiffened.

"...Angel that-" his words were cut off by the loud screeching of one of the doors being opened. In that split second Angel was curled up against his arm, large brown eyes batting playfully up at him, Alastor ignored it and instead looked to the sharply dressed man standing in the doorway. Nothing notable about him aside from being white and male.

The man in the doorway paused, eyes narrowing on Alastor who didn't falter on the gaze before those same eyes glanced at Angel, staying on the blonde who merely tilted his head a taunting and seductive look on his face.

After a moment they gave a sharp nod inside, before stepping inside with Angel still on his arm. As they walked into the building, the interior wasn't as decayed as Alastor first would have thought. Sure the walls and flooring weren't new but some carpet was put down and some of the walling was restored, although poorly by some placed planks. They stood in a large central room with a light dangling from above only flickering every now and then.

"So ya' here to offa' your lil' bitch in exchange for protection over ya' land yeah?" The man who let them in asked, turning towards them as he paused in an old archway with the wood rotten.

There was a pause as Alastor didn't answer right away, and Angel continued to smile but he looked up at Alastor, worriedly. 

_Come on Al...you're gonna break our cover if you don't say something._

"Well?" The man asked now folding his arms...Alastor head lowered for a moment. 

"..Ya'.." Angel raised a brow as Alastor suddenly lifted his head, his smile at full volume. " 'Dis one don' do nothin' so ya' can do somethin' with the little slut." Angel stared wide-eyed for a moment. That wasn't a forced accent, nor was it New Yorker. Despite the surprise, Angel was quick to conceal his shock, at least on his face...but his cheeks were tinting pink, he hoped that could be written off as makeup.

Alastor noticed Angel's blush from the corner of his eye, but made no comment about it nor made any action to look. The man looked surprised at the sudden accent, recognizing it was also not a New Yorker accent. "Da fuck with the accent? Ya ain't from here are you." Angel grip tightened on Alastor's arm... shit, they might have to go with plan b and try to storm the place...but that was dangerous.

" I moved 'ere when I was a teenager. 'Dat a problem?" Alastor stated, more than asked, it was a little hard to understand him with how fast he was talking and how thick the accent was.

"...Fuck it-...just bring the slut in here." The man turned around and walked forward...

Angel grip loosened slightly on Alastor but his face was heavily colored. Alastor took these few seconds to look down at Angel who was partially hiding his face in the side of his chest. "Calm down. You do not wish to blow your cover now do you." Alastor whispered down to the blonde.

Angel's heart calmed down upon hearing that normal proper tone, he nodded slowly moving his head away from Alastor's shirt. They proceeded into the next room which wasn't any better than the last just more goons, just as Angel had predicted. They all looked at Angel when they entered the room, like horn dogs; disgusting.

In this second Alastor found him pulling Angel a tad closer to himself and it brought a smile to Angel's lips. The man leading them continued up a flight of stairs, as Alastor followed with Angel on his arm, just why in fact he was here? It had been a month...and there had been no signs aside from the second dream that seemed to be his only lead. Why was he here with Angel, why did he agree to this? Because he enjoyed Angel's company? He had enjoyed demons and humans alike company before as well so...

What made Angel so different?

The answer...it felt there, but it always seemed impossible. Just out of his reach, that every time he thought he had the answer he was given more questions and a lack of an answer again.

They reached the second floor and turned left down the hallway until they reached the end where they were met with a large red door. It had obviously been painted recently to look elegant when in reality it was just red wood.

Two goons stood in front of the door making sure nobody entered besides the named person. With that, the man stopped and his eyes narrowed on Angel. "Alrigh' slut get your ass in there." Angel paused glancing at Alastor if just to sell the bit, but also to gauge his expression in this situation. He looked calm, but there was something lurking in the back of his eyes... Was it fear? Concern? No...that wasn't Alastor, he didn't care for those things.

"Ya heard 'em, get off." Alastor spoke up, Angel resisted the urge to roll his eyes knowing that Alastor was probably happy that he was moving off his arm.

"Okay daddy~" Angel purred delighted to see the subtle twitch to Alastor's eye before gleefully turning away and waltzing over to the man in front of the door. As Angel was swiftly grabbed by the arm, Angel caught Alastor from the corner of his eye and the hand at his side slowly moved back to down.

Angel's smile only seemed to grow. "Bye suga~" Angel said his last witty remark before the doors were opened and he was thrown through them.

As the doors closed Alastor stood there for a moment, staring at the spot where Angel had been. "Don' worry." One of the men at the door said to Alastor. "Adriano takes care of his sluts real nice. Fucks 'em till they can't walk and then when they don' work no more he puts a nice lil' bullet in their heads." Alastor grin stiffened as his eyes narrowed on the door.

No...Angel would be fine, he trusted him. He could handle himself. 

As Angel was thrown into the room he tripped and fell finding himself on not wood but soft carpet. He was quick to sit up, on his hands, and look around the room. It was dark and not much was in the room aside from a large red bed in the center and red draping over it. One light hung in the center of the room giving enough light for Angel to see the large man sitting on the bed in that tacky grey suit.

Adriano, he was like most of the mob bosses around here. White, scruffy-looking, and had a cigar in his mouth. His hair was a dirty blonde and there wasn't much of it but only at the sides of his head leaving the rest bald but mostly covered by his fedora. He was a larger man and had no facial hair like most men these days (Angel aside.) Even if Angel had facial hair growing in he always shaved it...

Adriano leaned forward the same look on his face as the men down in the lobby that saw Angel. He had a large toothy grin on his face and in that moment Angel couldn't help but think of Alastor's smile and how it was so much nicer.

"So what's ya' name doll?" He seemed nice so far, but that's how they all started out. The second you disobeyed them they got violent. Having said that, Angel knew it would be best to play nice, for now at least. He had fifteen minutes to do this...He was sure Alastor had left already anyway having already done his part. That meant he was alone in this.

Tilting his head slightly and smiling in that way only these bastards knew, Angel replied in a purr, "I'm your little Angel~." As he spoke those words he was running through all the possible routes he could take. The man seemed happy with that answer as Angel expected him to be.

"Come sit on daddy's lap." Adriano said patting his lap and Angel complied despite not wanting to. Being around Valentino for all this time, he knew how to act. With that he perched himself on the man's lap, tensing slightly at the hand on his shoulder...he was unable to help it. Whenever he sat on Valentino's lap there was always a high chance of being harmed. If he minded his tongue he would not be harmed but it happened so often it was impossible not to be tense at this point.

His eyes traced over Angel's form in a way that made the blonde shudder in an uneasy way. "Musta' took real' good care of ya'. You are dolled up and pretty ain't ya?" Angel didn't reply, again knowing better. He grabbed Angel's chin turning it in different directions to get a better look at him or well...her. "Yeah...you should hold some fun for me." The man decided as he shoved Angel off his lap and onto the bed.

Adriano stood up turning his back to Angel who sat in the center of the bed. Angel watched, keeping his eyes on the man whose back was turned to him as he reached under the hem of his dress for that secret weapon. He felt around for it, hand moving up his thigh until he felt the object strapped to his upper thigh. "Gotta say, we ain't got many offerin' 'round here." The man said walking over to a dresser and opening the two doors.

Angel kept his eyes on the man as he grabbed the pistol and swiftly pulled it out from under the dress. "So I knew somethin' was up when someone as pretty as you showed up." The man said suddenly and a sharp click followed, Angel found a shotgun being aimed at him but Adriano found a pistol being pointed at him. He wasn't scared and Angel, while he was alarmed didn't seem scared.

"Put your fuckin' weapon down before I put a bullet in your head." Angel snarled his true colors showing. Adriano cackled as he kept a tight grip on the gun, it was ready to fire just like Angel's gun. 

Alastor stood outside the old school building, glancing down at a watch on his wrist. It had been 15 minutes...and time was still pressing on. No sounds were heard and he wasn't sure what was going on, he expected to hear a gunshot at this point or find Angel walking out. Nothing of the sort happened.

He tapped his chin, considering the options...He was supposed to contact Cherri but they both overlooked one crucial detail.

Alastor didn't have Cherri's contact information.

As the minutes ticked by Alastor's chest felt tight...like something was wrong. It was something comparable to a bad taste in his mouth but it left him feeling uneasy. He couldn't settle with this feeling anymore and found himself, instead walking back towards the door. This time there was no one standing guard so Alastor was easily able to walk inside.

However, as he opened the door and stepped inside the loud screeching of rusted metal alerted the few men on the ground floor. By the time he was inside the main room at least four men were staring him down with a less than kind expression. " 'Da fuck you doin' back in here? You ain't got no business anymore so scam." One of the men said, speaking for the others it seemed.

Alastor paid little mind to his words that had no effect on him. "I'm afraid I will be seeking a meeting with your little boss." Alastor replied, the previous accent completely gone from his voice and throwing the men off.

"Da fuck? You talkin' like that now? Like you some rich spoiled fucker!" It seemed to anger the man, but again Alastor did not care it only seemed to entertain him more. "No way, piss off before I get angry." Alastor only laughed, hands folding behind his back calmly.

"I do not believe I was asking." With those words four guns were raised at him Alastor merely glanced at them. No, that wouldn't do, he couldn't have this husk getting injured. It would be a pain to heal it considering the body itself was already dead and only his magic was sustaining it. If it got injured he might lose the body.

"Hm, now is that any way to treat someone?" Alastor asked tilting his head slightly, unbeknownst to the four men in front of him but the hand behind his back was beginning to glow a dark red.

He would have to make this quick, using this level of magic was not good. And even he was aware of that factor. The guns flicked, ready to fire at him... 

"Very well...let us have some fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I either die or cringe when I'm writing Alastors accent because I don't know if I'm doing a good or bad job with it--
> 
> Ah-hope you all are enjoying the story so far.
> 
> \- Thanks for reading -


	20. The mission PT. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Angel." Alastor spoke up and immediately ducked when the gun fired in his direction.

"Let's have some fun..." Alastor muttered, the men stared confused as they found the brunette's eyes that were no longer brown, but red.

"F-Fire!" One of the men shouted despite the fear in his voice. The men fired their guns and the flashes and sounds of gunfire filled the room, the bullets flew as a still brunette who stood still grinning as he quickly waved his hand up that glowed red. Just before the bullets could hit him a black inky tentacle took the hit for him, the bullets seemed to have no effect on it. The men gawked, trying to process what just happened or what was going on. Whether it was the shock of fear or simply a sudden will to live, the men continued to fire, moving around the brunette to try and get one of the bullets to land. The brunette remained still the tentacle moving whenever necessary.

Alastor spared a glance at the ceiling, remembering the real reason he came in here. He didn't want to waste too much time on these fools.

With a quick wave of his hand, the tentacle moved piercing clean through one of the men's chest. Unfortunately, he was only using one, and that one kept him from getting shot..so when he moved it away from him a bullet pierced his shoulder. He only grunted at the impact before moving his hand, directing the tentacle to do the same as it pierced the second man, leaving only one standing. Said man didn't waste a second in firing again and he only managed to pierced Alastor's right arm but that was all he was able to do before he was met with the same fate as his fellow gunmen.

Alastor shook his head, glancing at the bullet wound in his arm and shoulder. An easy fix but it would take some time. Injuries always seem to with this body...if he were simply in his real form it wouldn't take long to heal. It wasn't to say the healing wasn't effective on a corpse, but rather too powerful so he had to do it slowly otherwise he could damage it.

This was also to say, he had to be careful with it..while he was inhabiting it he was connected to it so any injuries done to the body, he felt, if he lost a certain amount of blood he felt that too...he could pass out from it. The only way he would escape these things is if he himself left the vessel. In this body, he was as vulnerable as any human, but he still had his powers, and he could handle pain unlike most.

He walked over to one of the corpses, a shame he could have used one of them for a meal tonight. But he didn't want to use any more magic right now. It was draining in a sense and might alert unwanted attention.

He leaned down, grabbing the suit and tearing off some cloth from it. Remaining calm as if the two bullet wounds in his shoulder and right arm weren't bleeding he wrapped the cloth around his right arm first. Once it was secure enough to stop some of the bleeding he did the same with his left shoulder.

He hummed as he knelt down and picked up the pistol lying limply in one of the men's hands. "This will do." He spoke to himself, standing up. He glanced at the stairs making his way up them quickly, ignoring the mild pain the wounds brought. As he got to the second floor he saw the same guards standing by the door. As soon as they saw him they raised their guns but by the time they had two bullets were fired faster than a human could process and each man had a bullet in their skull. Perfectly aimed.

In their last seconds of life, they stared at the brunette holding the pistol up with the smoke still coming out from it and that twisted smile on his face as those brown eyes glowed a soft red. One by one they both collapsed to the floor going limp not long after.

Alastor looked to the pistol in his hand, he wasn't one for using guns but he would hang on to it for now. He stowed it away in his back pocket for the time being as he walked up to the large door. He reached for it but as he did a loud gunshot rang from behind it.

Alastor's eyes widened as he heard a thump followed by another shot. In that moment, his actions didn't feel like his own as he found himself kicking the door clean of its hinges and into the room. No human would have been strong enough to do that...but Alastor wasn't human.

As he entered the room he was greeted with the sight. The large gunshot whole in the front of the bed... Alastor looked around. Where was Angel...

His eyes landed on him finally, ...standing over the corpse of what he assumed to be the mafia boss. There was a single bullet in his skull and Angel held the pistol in his hands with blood splattered on his face. Alastor felt a sigh of relief escape him, it didn't seem Angel noticed him there likely from the adrenaline.

"Angel." Alastor spoke up and immediately ducked when the gun fired in his direction. Alastor stared up in surprise but also, amazement...there was no hesitation in that shot at all. Pure instinct...fascinating.

It took a second for Angel to realize just who he shot at. Once that hit him he stared down at the brunette on the floor with wide eyes as he was quick to reel the gun back. "Shit, sorry smiles. Ya' fuckin' scared me there." Angel kept the pistol in one hand, the other reaching out for Alastor. "I thought I told ya' to scam if I wasn' out in fifteen minutes."

Alastor took the offered hand and allowed Angel to pull him to his feet. He brushed himself off as if he wasn't nearly killed by Angel. He was still surprised at the speed in which Angel was able to take aim and shoot, and he was a human.

"Yes, well, I had thought you would like some assistance." Alastor paused, glancing to the corpse of the man Angel had taken out, and by himself. "But I see you didn't need any."

Angel found himself staring at Alastor as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I didn' but thanks anyway." To hear someone not worry over him or complain that 'what were you doing' 'you could have been killed' was a nice change of pace.

"Well, you are welcome." Alastor replied calmly, and it was then Angel noticed the cloth wrapped around his arm and shoulder and how it was beginning to stain red.

"Shit- what happened smiles!" Angel said suddenly, moving a bit closer prompting Alastor to take a step back. He put up a hand as if to say 'stay there'.

"Oh, it was merely a flesh wound nothing to be concerned about." Angel frowned, that's why he had heard gunfire downstairs. His eyes narrowed on the pistol in Alastors hand...he must have used that to get the job done. He didn't think Alastor even used guns much less knew how.

"Ya sure you alrigh' smiles?" Alastor simply waved his hand.

"Yes yes, I shall be fine. I am well equipped with the knowledge of the human body and how it works to know just how much damage was done." He wasn't lying, it was just the methods in which he found out were a little less...traditional.

Angel shrugged, "I mean..if ya' say so but you should really-" his sentence was cut off by a loud siren that suddenly filled the air. Well, it was less of a siren and sounded more like a broken bell. "Shit." He cursed under his lips, they were here for too long. "We need to go!" Angel yelled over the loud bell that seemed to be coming from the building they were in. He ran for the door but was quick to turn around when he found a group of men already running in that direction.

He backed up against the wall behind them, Alastor just a bit in front him appearing calm despite the situation. Angel looked around in alarm trying to find a way out. He stopped when he found the wall behind him. The men were in the room now and Angel knit his brows together as he looked around ignoring the racing of his heart in his ears. His eyes spotted a partially broken bay window.

" 'Don fuckin' move!" One of the men ordered his gun. Angel ignored the comment, moving a small side table over to him with his foot, hooking it underneath it, and in one swift motion, he pulled it into the air with his foot and kicked it into the men's direction. Foolishly they shot at it and it was only a few seconds but that's all Angel needed.

He wasted no time in grabbing Alastor by the hand not caring right now. Alastor muttered no words as he was yanked over to a broken bay window, Angel glanced out it finding a dumpster at the bottom with a bunch of garbage bags.

He spared a glance over his shoulder seeing the man get to his feet as others were starting to come into the room.

He reeled back kicking the weakened glass out, enough of a hole to jump out of it. He glanced at Alastor briefly, their hands still linked, "Hang on smiles-" he said before suddenly climbing through the window and before Alastor knew it he was being dragged along.

There was no floor under them anymore and they were falling through the air at a rushing speed, the wind in their ears and the second-floor window fading into the distance as a sudden hit of something remotely soft broke their fall. It still hurt and Alastor was sure it was sprained but that was something he could fix later. The fall hadn't sprained it but rather the blonde that fell on top of him during the fall.

His grin stiffened as Angel groaned but pushed himself to his elbows, surprisingly he didn't pay any mind to their current position nor make any lewd jokes as Alastor expected. Instead, he glanced up at the window they'd fallen from. "They'll be down here in a minute." He mumbled to himself, finally moving off Alastor and letting go of his hand before hopping out of the dumpster. 

Alastor followed his lead dusting himself off of any grime that got on him. He had to admit, he was rather impressed with the course of action taken on Angel's part and again, how quickly he did so and how calmly. He followed Angel's lead, not to say he couldn't take care of himself but he was curious as to what the man would do. He looked like a woman but he was definitely still Angel under all that makeup.

Angel peered around the building, likely trying to head for their car...unfortunately as he looked to the front of the building it seemed that and their car was already swarmed with men. "Shit..." he cursed under his breath. Once again Alastor watched curiously as Angel glanced around the area, wondering what he was thinking. He didn't appear afraid but rather, determined. "Come on smiles..." Angel muttered under his breath as he walked away from the front and rather towards the fence separating the abandoned schoolyard from the rest of the area.

Abandoned buildings surrounded them and there was no clear exit to the streets, they would have to be careful. As Angel walked up to the fence he began climbing it, Alastor glanced away for a moment until he heard Angel drop on the other side. He began climbing the fence as well, but he was slower at it than Angel who seemed to do it with ease. So much so, Angel rolled his eyes when Alastor got to the other side and landed softly on the dirt with a soft thump.

They ran down the narrowed path made by the two buildings. "Why didn' ya' just leave?" Angel called as they ran. He ignored the sounds of footsteps hitting the gate and climbing over behind them as he sharply turned around a corner. Alastor hot on his trail and close behind.

"To leave you would not be very gentlemanly." Angel came to a halt when he found a wall in front of him. He glanced around finding a hole in the wall to his right, without hesitation he jumped through it, ignoring the rip to his shoulder on the dress. He waited a moment finding Alastor doing the same but again at a slower pace than him. He climbed through more, then just jumped like Angel.

"That's ya' excuse." Angel said, turning to Alastor who shrugged. Angel shook his head, not sure what to make of this as he continued walking now through the destroyed building. The only entrance was from the hole in the wall and it looked to be an old apartment building with them on the ground floor. He hopped over objects on the floor and kept his speed slow for now to catch his breath. He was breathing a little heavy, but he noticed, strangely Alastor wasn't even panting.

He shook it off not thinking much of it for now. Besides, he didn't want to focus on other things when there were still thugs hot on their trail.

"I can take care of myself smiles." Angel said climbing over an old decayed desk ignoring the rip to the bottom of his dress exposing up to his mid-thigh caused likely by the fall or jumping the fence.

"I am well aware of this. In fact, I believe you are indeed very capable of handling situations such as these on your own." Alastor said, sliding over the desk as Angel paused to look at him. Angel furrowed his brows as he crossed his arms.

"So then, why'ya come back?" Alastor met his brown eyes.

"I am not sure, in truth, I did not have Cherri's contact information so contacting her was not an option. Knowing that, I did not feel right leaving you, especially considering you had been taking so long." Angel rubbed his neck, turning away. He was unsure of how to feel about that, he was used to doing things on his own honestly. Although it was a close call...if he moved a second to late then he could have gotten his head blown off by that shotgun. And going right for the man wasn't a good idea either but he didn't have a choice in that situation. Luckily, rushing him threw him off guard and he was able to disarm the gun from his hands in time.

At that point, that's when he assumed Alastor came in, and he already shot the guy at that point. He was a little disappointed the man didn't put up much of a fight though. "Well, I ain't some damsel in distress." Angel stated almost bitterly as he walked across what looked like charred floors. Now that he looked, it seemed the entire building was burned from the inside.

Angel looked around for an exit, they couldn't stay here long it was hard to breathe. This building was burned recently. His shoes crunched down on things as he peaked into all the rooms which wasn't hard, the doors were completely gone, and more often than not the walls were completely gone. He stepped into another room stopping for a moment, what was he doing he could just text Cherri their situation. He pulled his phone out, sending a quick text to her before tucking his phone away...Was it bad that he hoped he was interrupting some moment between her and Pentious?

"I was not suggesting you were." Alastor replied to the question after a time once Angel had stopped. Angel rolled his eyes, walking around Alastor until he was standing behind him, the brunette watched turning towards the blonde who now stood behind him. His hair was messy and his dress ripped at the bottom and on the shoulder but Alastor didn't think he looked bad, if anything he looked...strong.

Angel crossed his arms, raising a brow at Alastor. Alastor's eyes narrowed as he waved his hand behind his back summoning a knife out of Angel's vision.

"'Den what are ya' suggestin' hm." Alastor was quick to throw the knife flying towards Angel who froze in shock, but the knife didn't hit Angel. It flew past him, the man looked behind him in shock as a man behind him yelled. his hand shaking at the knife suddenly in his wrist and a gun clattering to the floor. Angel looked back at Alastor in shock, his smile slowly spread into a grin.

"I am saying even someone as strong as you may need a bit of assistance sometimes." Angel snatched the gun and moved back standing beside Alastor... He raised his gun as Alastor seemed to pull out a knife from seemingly nowhere Angel was unsure how he was moving like that with the injuries too but he wouldn't question that right now.

Sure enough, they were starting to follow them. Angel grumbled, glancing behind him just for a second. He didn't want to take his eyes off the two men.

"I do not see a clear exit." Alastor spoke up as if answering Angel's question. "I suppose we will have to clear a path then, yes?" Alastor asked with subtle malice to his words.

Angel felt a smirk tugging at his lips as he raised his gun taking out his from under the skirt and now holding two as the men finally caught up to them. It was only two but there were more coming from behind. They went for their guns raising them and Angel grinned, licking his lips. "Yeah..." He muttered his own words dripping with that malice intent.

His pistols fired at the same time, dealing a bullet each to the men's skulls, again, perfect aim. The other men weren't far behind and there were far more than four this time around. Angel didn't back down, keeping his guns up and firing as he took a step forward as the men halted and tried backing up.

Unfortunately, they were smarter than they looked and ducked behind some cover being the walls or old burned furniture. Alastor raised a brow in curiosity as Angel grinned wider the calm look in his eyes replaced with...not fear but...a sliver of lunacy.

And that faint look made Alastor only smile wider.

"Come on' fuckers don't ya' wanna play!" Angel yelled firing his guns most of the bullets hitting their marks as loud gunfire filled the once quiet air. Alastor didn't intervene much only doing so every now and then when aim was taken at Angel from the side and he merely disarmed them just to have Angel put a bullet in their heads.

All seemed well, until the pistols just clicked...and did not fire.

Angel grin faded into a scowl. Empty. One of the men was quick to stand trying to fire at Angel but the blonde quickly threw the empty pistol at the man's face, the other being tucked away. "Time to go, smiles!" Angel yelled running past the brunette who calmly followed.

Angel ran for a broken window he now noticed and was quick to jump, throwing, ignoring the rip to his chest from the sharp glass at the edges of said window.

They were back out on the streets but tucked between buildings. " 'Dis way!" Angel yelled running down another alleyway. If they were being followed, going towards the streets is what was expected and it had no cover, they would be gunned down easily. Alastor once again followed without question, merely wanting to see how Angel acted in this situation. So far, he had to admit...it was rather interesting.

The alleyways were similar to that of a maze and hard to navigate. "Aye smiles, can I ask you a question?" Alastor following behind replied,

"No."

"Great! So what the hell was with 'da accent back there? I mean, that sure as well wasn't a New Yorker accent...and it didn' exactly sound forced eitha. Now that I think about it...was that your real voice? Are ya' suppressin' an accent right now?" Alastor sighed, shaking his head.

"I do not think that is any of your concern. Besides, I do not speak like that anymore..." His voice trailed off and prompted Angel to a stop as he turned to look at Alastor finding the usual beaming brunette instead casting his eyes down in deep thought. He had never heard that strange tone in Alastor's voice before it sounded almost...sad.

"Smiles?" Angel muttered, the brunette remained quiet, as if he didn't hear Angel. Angel inched closer, leaning down a bit as he waved a hand in front of the man's face. "Yo-ya in there? Hey! ...Alastor you okay?"

The brunette perked up then, upon hearing his name as if being dragged out of thought. "Hm? Oh-yes I am fine. I was just...remembering something."

Angel frowned, "Rememberin' what?" He asked; Alastor hesitated; the struggle was clear in those dark brown eyes as he stared at Angel. His smile was tight and appeared more forced than usual as his brows knit together, it was then Angel realized just how close to Alastor he was and how the other didn't move away.

"...I..." Alastor muttered, he shook his head now taking that step away from Angel to create some distance once again. "Let us focus on the current task." Angel frowned, he felt so close to getting an answer but it was obvious the topic was touchy and something even Alastor didn't want to talk about, especially if he smiled like that.

"Yeah, you're right..." Angel said, giving his own smile even if it wasn't entirely genuine. Alastor seemed to relax, his own lips resting into that usual smile of his that didn't look forced any longer.

Angel glanced around him for a moment before his phone buzzed; he was quick to retrieve it and look at the message. A location to meet up...

It wasn't that far actually and that was a relief and he was sure he'd lost those assholes. Angel glanced behind him to Alastor who seemed back to his usual self, safe for the cloth on his shoulder and arm soaked in a dark color. "Come on smiles, Cherri gonna meet up with us." Alastor rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Very well..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Thankfully for them, those goons weren't in the best shape in terms of running so Angel and Alastor had, in fact, lost them. But after walking nearly a mile away from the incident they stopped at an abandoned corner store. Angel sighed as he sat on the edge of the curve, after checking the area of course. He was indeed a sight for sore eyes. The bottom of his dress ripped up to his knees now, the side of his dress exposing up to his mid-thigh and lately the large rip across his chest exposing the bra underneath but Angel didn't care right now.

He felt too tired for this and just took his spot on the curve holding his face in his hands. It had gotten dark and due to the location, some of the stars did show themselves although not many. He wasn't entirely relaxed and a little alert so when a sudden fabric was draped around him he was quick to grab the hand that put it there. As he looked up he only saw Alastor looking at him uncomfortably having his hand snatched.

"Oh-sorry smiles." Angel said, quickly letting go of his hand. He hadn't expected Alastor to drape his coat over him but he only seemed more surprised when Alastor sat down beside him on the curve.

The night was quiet for once, and Angel found himself clutching onto the coat, pulling it around him. It smelled like strawberries with a hint of charcoal...it smelled like Alastor. He smiled without knowing as he took in the scent.

It was strange, he felt at peace again because he was around Alastor. Even when the brunette had left earlier he felt on edge, but when he saw the man's face once again he felt....complete.

He frowned, staring down at his shoes soaked in blood, but he hadn't cared. He would have to ditch them before getting back to his place obviously, the same could be said for his dress that was also covered in a fair amount of blood. He was sure Cherri had something he could use for the time being. The dress was already destroyed so there was no use in keeping it.

"Angel, may I ask a question?" That wasn't something Angel expected to hear, what could Alastor want to know about him?

Still, the fact that he even had a question concerning him intrigued him so he found himself saying, "Sure." After a moment he quickly added on, "But I get to ask you somethin' in return." Alastor's smile faltered slightly. As if reading his mind Angel clarified, "It ain't about the accent."

Alastor tapped his chin thinking, "Very well, it's a deal then." Angel chuckled at the phrase finding it strange.

"I suppose I am curious," A pause, and the brunette glanced at him. "You do not seem to mind dressing like this, in fact...I dare say you enjoy it. Why do you not dress like this more often? In a strange way, it seems to fit you." Angel shrugged, knowing the answer to that but not wanting to give it. Not the whole answer at least.

"Worlds a fucked up place, I don' feel like gettin' my ass beat just 'cause someone don' like what they see...Or being kidnapped because someone does like what they see." Angel shrugged, pushing a bad memory to the corner of his mind. No, he didn't want to think about that.

He was curious but he noticed the man's discomfort so he simply said: "What is your question then?" Angel smiled softly, appreciating that. He leaned on his knees as he looked to Alastor.

"I was just curious, 'cause your such a dapper guy and ya' seem popular with the ladies so..." Angel searched for the right words. "Do you have a soulmate Al?" Angel quickly asked the question, ripping it off like a bandage. Truth be told he was a little scared when Alastor didn't reply immediately, he feared he crossed a line that he shouldn't have been near in the first place.

Alastor stared at the streets, his smile tame and almost...sad. He shook his head replying finally in a mono-toned voice.

"...No, soulmates do not exist for someone like myself..."

Angel let out a dry laugh that wasn't really a laugh at all, but more or less just self-pity. "Yeah..me either."

The air felt silent between them again for time...the night quiet. "I must admit something." Alastor spoke up causing Angel to look at him, Alastor in return looked at him.

"What ya love me smiles~" Angel grinned teasingly. Alastor ignored him.

"I cannot explain it...whenever I am around you...I just feel...different." Angel raised a brow at the words...He'd never heard that one before.

"...Different how?"

Before Alastor could elaborate on that the sound of a car horn from behind them alerted them both to their feet. Angel sighed when he realized it was just Cherri's car pulling up to them.

As the car stopped in front of them Cherri peaked her head out with a large grin on her faces. "You two look like shit. Sorry, did I interrupt somethin'?" She said, not sounding sorry in the slightest. Angel rolled his eyes.

"Pfft- I wish." He muttered.

"Get in 'da car dumbasses." Cherri called, slipping her head back into the car.

Angel sighed as he glanced to Alastor for a moment...the brunette wouldn't know just how much those words would change Angel's thoughts on him, or how this night would affect their relationship in the coming days...


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, I'm glad you had your fun Alastor because your presence in hell has been requested." Alastor grin fell into a tame smile as his eyes narrowed on Rosie who leaned a little closer to him.
> 
> "And just who has requested my presence?"

_What an interesting day indeed._

The thought ran through his head as the door closed behind him. Alastor looked around his living room, the leather loveseat and armchair holding not even a speck of dust. There was a small table holding a few chairs in the corner that he never had a use for, but it came with the house when he bought it. He had no television as he had no reason for one. Instead, there was a brick fireplace in the spot where a television would have been.

He shed his coat, hanging it up on the hook next to the door. It was dark in the home although, Alastor hadn't minded, he didn't bother with the light for this room and instead chose to light the fireplace. Not using a match, but rather just snapping his fingers and with that, the dry logs were into a controllable blaze.

With that done, Alastor was set on perhaps reading a book this evening and distracting himself from the chosen words he had said earlier tonight to a certain blonde. 

_'I cannot explain it...I feel...different......around you.'_

_'Different how?'_

He wasn't sure he knew the answer to that question either, nor what prompted him to say it in the first place. At that moment, the words left his mouth before he could process what he'd said. The ride back to the main city and to this 'Cherri' place didn't involve much if any talking on his part. Much to what he thought, Angel did not bring it up even after their brief farewell on Cherri's lawn before they departed.

He watched the fire, its vibrant flames glowed and moved almost as if they were dancing. The heat reminded him of hell, but it was very much less so than that. The sound of crackling as the wood was slowly burned eased some of Alastor's frustration over the topic. He wasn't sure what he was feeling but he didn't like it. He didn't like to feel anything because feelings caused pain, and not the fun kind.

He hated this feeling...this tight feeling in his chest whenever Angel wasn't around or how that same feeling eased up when he _was_ around. How he enjoyed their company and felt almost...safe and...warm around them...and...

No. He didn't want to feel like this, not _again._

The last time he had allowed himself to feel was...

_No...That is in the past._

Alastor reminded as he shook his head to rid the thought from his mind. He pinched his nose, sighing slowly as he closed his eyes for a moment allowing the darkness around him to engulf his being while the fire and it's dim glow seemed to be the only thing keeping him stationed in reality.

"I see you're back." A familiar voice spoke from behind Alastor who didn't jolt in alarm in the slightest. He simply opened his eyes and turned to see the chocolate brown women perched on his loveseat watching him curiously. She patted the spot beside her with a soft smile. Alastor eyed the notion for a moment before deciding to take the offered seat.

As he sat down beside her, the fire being the only thing illuminating the room and embracing the two demons in disguise in a soft red glow, the situation was oddly romantic. Although Alastor hadn't that on his mind but rather, what Rosie wanted now.

Alastor kept his hands on his lap, folding a leg over the other as he met the woman's dark eyes. "You have fun with that little human of yours?" Alastor raised a brow, since when was that the case? Angel being his, that is. Sure, he was amusing and could make decent entertainment for a while, and...maybe that was the reasoning for him wanting to be around him? Nonetheless, he didn't fully agree with the statement in some strange way that he couldn't explain to even himself.

"Yes, it was...rather entertaining actually. Seeing humans fight for their pathetic lives is truly entertaining." Came Alastor's reply, although there was quite a bit he was withholding from Rosie. Most of that being in regards to Angel and how he was actually amazed and...almost captivated by how swift the man killed and without hesitation no less. Although Rosie didn't need to know that.

The woman tilted her head leaning it against the back of the love seat. "Well, I'm glad you had your fun Alastor because your presence in hell has been requested." Alastor grin fell into a tame smile as his eyes narrowed on Rosie who leaned a little closer to him.

"And just who has requested my presence?" Alastor asked, not moving away just yet. Rosie hummed tapping her chin as she tried to remember the name.

"Some fella named...Charlie? The last time I visited hell - which was yesterday - I got a letter from this Charlie asking for your return due to suspicions on Lucifer's part.

She must have been referring to Charlotte. Alastor would have called the woman's bluff but seeing as Rosie wasn't aware of his interactions with the woman that wasn't possible. So in fact, Charlie was asking for his return. He knew she knew better than to meddle in his affairs, so if she was asking for his return...then he supposed it was serious.

"Why your shop, hm? Why not my home?" Rosie shrugged.

"I did stop by ya' place but didn' go in cause I wasn' lookin' to die. But I did notice ya' had a few letters in your mailbox from this 'Charlie' too. I'm assumin' since we've been spotted workin' togetha' once or twice in the newspapers they probably sent the letters to me since they couldn' get a hold of you."

Alastor supposed that plausible, after all, it wasn't unlike Charlie. She did, in fact, owe him a favor well, multiple ones considering what he was doing for her so it was to be expected that she would be trying to warn him about something in return. She was basically in his dept so she was doing her job.

"Very well, I suppose there is no other choice in the matter. I will have to return to hell for a short time to see what the problem is." Alastor announced and just like that Rosie seemed to perk up. "But I am not staying long." He added, and just like that Rosie deflated again. She didn't understand why Alastor was so invested in this human world. Well, she had an idea but she didn't like the idea.

The longer Alastor stayed here the more attention he brought on himself in terms of Lucifer. Every time he used magic, teleportation, shadows, his tentacle creatures, hell even snapping his fingers to light a fire or waving his hand to summon something...all that was magic. Each time he used it he put himself at more of a risk at being noticed by Lucifer.

But Alastor just didn't seem to care enough about the matter.

The brunette stood from the loveseat, dusting himself off as he made his way towards the stairs. "Maybe..." Rosie began, standing from the sofa causing Alastor to pause at the bottom of the stairs, one hand on the railing. She stood in the soft glow of the fire. "...Maybe stayin' in hell wouldn' be so bad. Especially if ya had someone to cause some chaos with." Rosie softly nudged the topic. Alastor took notice of it and for once, he didn't outright push it away. Instead, he sighed his eyes drawing over to the fire.

"Rosie, I came here for a reason. I am sure you, as well as I, know that by now." Rosie remained quiet for a time before speaking.

"I know ya' lookin' for ya' soulmate. ...But what if dey ain't here? What if ya do find 'em just for 'em to be snatched from your grasp again?" Alastor stared at the flames taking in her words. "...Are ya' really prepared for that?"

"...I don't know." Alastor answered, honestly. His tone sounded strange as it was void of its usual energy.

Rosie slowly walked over to the brunette, she did something unexpected. She reached out for the hand at his side and took it up in both of her gloved hands. What was stranger, Alastor did not pull away, only watching her with a strained smile that didn't indicate he was against it or for it.

Rosie's dark brown eyes watched her thumb gently move over Alastor's knuckles, his human hand...missing those red claws. "Alastor," she said looking up into the man's same color eyes that seemed somehow darker. "We could rule hell togetha' ...with your power and mine, nobody can stop us." Alastor stared at her, and she was surprised that she wasn't dead yet.

"I would not need help in ruling hell if I wanted." Alastor replied dryly.

"No, you wouldn' sweet pea..." Rosie agreed. "But it'd still be a lotta fun wouldn' it? Come on Alastor...leave this place and return to hell, where you belong." Alastor brows knit together.

"Are you implying I belong beside you?" Rosie laughed dryly.

"No no...Like I been sayin' I always respect ya' even if you turn me down a million times." Alastor gave a weak smile at that determined spirit. "But ya' can't blame a gal for tryin' huh?" Alastor removed his free hand off the railing and instead cupped Rosie's cheek looking into her eyes.

"I am sorry, Rosie. But, I cannot give up on them. Not when I feel like I am finally getting somewhere. I know they are out there." Rosie gave a sad smile as she let go of Alastor's hand and the brunette did the same with letting go of her cheek.

"I understand sweet pea. But, if ya eva' change ya mind..." Alastor chuckled giving her a nod.

"Yes, perhaps I will think about it."

It was strange...around Rosie, he felt...

...Nothing.

......Empty.

And that was strangely..........comforting.

"I could drive you home if you want." Pentious was speaking to the girl.

"Hey...Cherri?" Angel spoke up as he stood in the driveway near the lawn. Alastor had walked off in some direction after saying his goodbyes. He didn't know where Alastor lived so he assumed that was the right direction. He was taking his advice.

The orange-haired girl paused as she stood at her car, waiting for him to continue, Pentious seemed to be doing the same. Angel rubbed his arms nervously as he glanced away. "Uh...can we like, talk? Alone..." She glanced at Pentious who seemed skeptical before looking back to Angel.

"Sure--Pentious I'm gonna drive Angel home." She said, shooing him away. The man simply shrugged and bidded her goodnight with a kiss to the cheek before walking back into his house. Once the door closed the two friends were left alone.

Angel sighed, putting his hands in his pockets as he walked closer to the girl who was leaning on the car. There was a heavy silence between them before Cherri spoke, "Ya' ain't gonna admit to bein' in love with me righ'?" She asked, humor in her tone. Angel looked up almost disgusted.

"Fuck no." He was quick to reply earning a soft laugh from Cherri.

"So then, what's up?" Angel rubbed the back of his neck glancing at the house behind them. Cherri took note of the look. "You wanna talk somewhere else?" Angel gave a quiet nod. Cherri pushed off the car and walked over to the driver seat. "Well get in then dumbass." She called opening the car door Angel doing the same on his side...

"Ya still have the book right?" Rosie asked, standing in the doorway of Alastor's room. The brunette moved his hand along the wall finding a small button blending into the wall. He pressed it and a small secret compartment in the wall opened up.

Sitting on a small stand in the wall was an old-looking leather book with many pages either yellowed in the corners or ripped here and there due to time. On the front of the book were gold patches in the corners of the cover, a large gold round plate in the center with four small red gems in each corner. Lastly, one large gem stood in the center, but it took the shape of a silhouette demon with a large top hat standing with their arms out and a large grin on their face.

"Well, it would be rather troublesome if I had lost it." Alastor said, picking up the book and opening it to one of the pages.

He had stolen this from a lowly demon attempting to run a business from it. It wasn't very hard to deal with him nor his little guard dog. In fact, Rosie had handled the guard dog, he left them alive, for now. Although having them trying to steal it back would simply not happen. Especially if the book was always on him in hell and always in this secret compartment in the human world, a place, where they could not touch it nor get to it.

The small rift they'd opened in the sigil in the sky was accessible but only to him and Rosie. Of course, that rift did begin to close over time especially if it was being used over and over again (like Rosie was doing). So every now and then Alastor had to use the same incantation he had to open it in the first place to reopen it in a sense.

He and Rosie could use it because, well, they were the only ones aware of its existence. That and it took a very strong soul to be able to transcend between the two dimensions.

Alastor scanned the page pausing as he found what he was looking for. "Rosie I believe you are aware of what to do." The woman nodded and stepped over to one of the shelves of Alastor's room, she grabbed a vial of red liquid sitting on the shelf and began to pour it on the floor making a sigil with it. Alastor waited until she was finished before beginning to recite the enchantment.

It sounded nothing like English, it sounded like a language Rosie had never heard before and it made Alastor's voice distorted as he continued to speak the words. With each word, his brown eyes began to glow that familiar red as did the sigil made of blood.

A wind that seemingly came from nowhere began to fill the room, blowing the books a little and the sheets on Alastor's large red bed that was rarely used.

As Alastor spoke the final line the wind suddenly stopped, almost like it dropped and the red in his eyes faded all the same, but the sigil still glowed a bright red, but now with a large black wormhole at its center.

Alastor placed the book down on the bed for a moment as he took a step back. He eyed the portal for a moment. "Well, you may go first, Rosie." Alastor said, motioning to the dark-skinned women who also looked at the portal as if it were normal.

"Ya' sure you aren't just trying to get rid of me while you stay behind?" She said, eyeing the brunette who shook his head.

"Not this time." She shrugged not questioning him as she knew better. She took a step back, sitting on the edge of his bed and he watched as those large brown eyes glowed a bright red. In one motion the woman's body went limp as she fell back onto the bed her eyes closing as if her soul had left the body. The wormhole glowed a brief red and he knew she'd returned to hell.

Alastor sighed, looking around the room for a moment. It looked similar to his bedroom in hell, but it was less red and more a mixture of dark and light browns. Looking at this, he missed his old house back in New Orleans. But when he first arrived he found it was in shambles, old, rotten, and decayed. But the voice in his head had been telling him to come to New York anyway, so there was no need to worry over it.

He shook his head, sitting on the other side of the bed and holding his hands out, taking one last look at them. He would return, he wasn't done here.

He closed his eyes and allowed his soul to detach from the corpse. It felt like he was being ripped apart but the pain was less compared to many other things he'd endured.

He felt different now, as he opened his eyes once more he felt stronger again, but it was also hard to breathe almost like his soul was being pulled out of this world now. Large red eyes focused on the limp brunette laying on the bed, a calm smile on his face with his eyes closed and hands folded against his chest.

Alastor looked down at his hand, the long black claws fading into a red palm...he moved them, his ears twitching at the sound of tapping as the claws came into contact with his palm. He took a step towards the wormhole, knowing it would close soon if he wasn't quick. He spared one last glance at the corpse, feeling his lips tighten into an ever-present smile. "I'm not done here..." He spoke to himself as he grabbed the book off the bed and tucked it in his coat. The static in his voice was a little strange to hear considering he hadn't heard it in a few weeks as his human body obviously didn't have that filter on his voice. In a strange way, it was almost...comforting to hear that filter on his voice again.

He shook his head dismissing the useless thought. He took one more step closer, the wormhole tugging at the ends of his clothes due to how close he was. He took one last look at his room...before calmly stepping into the wormhole and as he was dragged in, the wormhole closed...leaving no sign of its existence, even the blood. 

And just like that.......

Alastor was no longer on earth.


	22. Confused Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's just a nice guy. An' those types are rare."
> 
> "Well ain't Alastor also a nice guy?" Angel smiled, but knew that wasn't entirely true. "Yeah but, Al ain't like other guys. He ain't..." Angel's voice trailed off.
> 
> Cherri waited, confused as to why Angel suddenly stopped.
> 
> "He ain't what?"

As the vehicle pulled up in front of the apartment building the car fell silent once the radio was shut off. Angel sat in the passenger seat eyes fixated on his fidgeting hands rather than the windshield.

As the engine shut off and the sound of keys moving drew his eyes briefly to Cherri, she set them down on her lap leaning on the armrest between them. "So what did ya wanna talk about?"

Angel struggled to meet her eyes, his mind tracing back to Alastor's words from earlier.  
  
  
  


_It is rather obvious that there is a space between you two. Considering how worried she seemed at the hospital I do genuinely think she cares for you._

_I do see that there is an obvious neglect to your side of this friendship and that I believe is where you need to make your feelings known. Although, you cannot expect her to relinquish her boyfriend just to please you. The same could be said for you if you were the one in a relationship and she were in your shoes._   
  
  
  


Alastor was right...he was likely going to end up dating Daniel with the way things were going and he knew Cherri would support him fully if it were to come to that. And he knew she wouldn't leave him or push him away just because of that.

Angel took a deep breath and shifted in his seat to face Cherri who was waiting for what he had to say. "I don't like Pentious..." Cherri frowned.

"Angel-"

"No, let me finish first." Angel cut in, putting a hand up. Cherri closed her mouth, giving him that.

Angel scratched lightly at his arm as he attempted to continue, keeping his eyes on Cherri's conflicted green the entire time. "I don't like Pentious...and it ain't because he's an ass. But, cause he's actually a nice guy who...treats ya' like a queen. He's treated you better than any other man has in da' past and I know you're happy with 'em. And that...fucking scares me."

Cherri's frown deepened but she didn't look angry, far from it actually. "Angel..." The blonde shook his head biting down on his lips as his eyes became glossy.

"I know it ain't right, I know. But I'm so fuckin' terrified that your gonna leave me Cherri...that...that I'll be alone again. Fuck I sound like such a wuss..." Angel muttered, his voice croaky as his throat felt tight. He looked away squeezing his eyes shut, no he didn't want to cry not in front of her.

A sigh was Cherri's first response. His explanation was short, but it was all Cherri needed to hear to understand the situation. She reached across the armrest and pulled Angel close, hooking an arm around his neck into not so much a hug but close enough to be one.

Confused, Angel looked up to find Cherri looking down at him, now with a smile but just looking at him.

"Are ya' fuckin' dense." Angel sputtered, forgetting for a second that this was Cherri. She loosened her grip so he could move away because being that close was a little weird even for them. She didn't wanna cuddle him after all, she still kept her arm around his shoulders when he moved away enough to keep eye contact with her.

"Anthony, I ain't goin' nowhere. So stop pushing me away." Angel remained silent for a second. "I miss you dumbass, I miss hanging out with you. Ever since you got outta the hospital you've been avoiding me. I just wanna hang out like we used to. Does it matta' if I'm getting dick on the side from a decent man?" Angel rolled his eyes at the vulgarity, not minding it.

"No...I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I've been a dumbass... Isabella." Cherri rolled her eyes now.

"And a jealous ass, and a self-absorbed jerk and a big ol' baby." Angel pushed away sticking up his favorite finger but not meaning it. Cherri laughed.

"Your right I have been." Angel admitted sitting back against the seat with his arms crossed as his eyes focused elsewhere.

"Yeah, but you're still my dumbass friend. So would ya stop bein' like this and start actin' like it." Angel looked at Cherri.

"...I ain't gon' lie. I still don' like em, but...I'm willin' to try." Those words brought a smile to Cherri's lips.

"That's all I ask from your stubborn ass." Silence settled into the car once more for a time and Angel was nervous as to what would happen next. Out of nowhere, he was playfully shoved against the door and he looked at Cherri glaring playfully. "Well, we gonna sit here like dumbasses? Or are you gonna invite me up to watch some scary-ass movies?"

Now it was Angel who smiled, it felt like an anvil fell off his shoulders.

"Only if you don't steal all my damn popcorn." Cherri smiled brightly.

"I make no promises."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The door opened and as soon as it did the pig trotted up to Angel's feet, greeting him with a soft snort. Before Angel could pick him up Cherri was quick to push past him and do that instead. "Oh hi fat nuggies!" She said grinning happily and cradling the small pig like a baby. Angel smiled, closing the door, his eyes catching sight of those two roses that sat on his counter.

The red one was beginning to wilt while the other seemed vibrant...

Angel watched as Cherri walked over to the couch with fat nuggets plopping down on the green couch. "Did you eat yet?" Angel paused in the kitchen entrance and his frown was enough of an answer. Cherri shook his head, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone.

"I'll order some pizza." Angel nodded and rummaged in the fridge for something to drink. He heard Cherri talking to someone on the phone as he peered into the fridge. Something about a large pizza and toppings they both liked. He settled on a beer bottle and some half drank juice. His frown deepened as he just two both and moved out of the kitchen.

As he approached he held up the two choices for her to choose, she rolled her eyes and took the beer bottle as she hung up the phone. "You don't need to be drinkin' that much, you just got out of the hospital not long ago." Angel rolled his eyes, a little annoyed that that alcohol was chosen. Nonetheless he sat down beside her opening the juice container and just drinking it from there, finishing what was left.

"Pizza will be here in an hour." Cherri said shifting in her seat until her feet were on Angel's lap. Fat nuggets remained on Cherri's. Angel leaned back against the couch watching as Cherri chugged the beer as if it were water. Considering how difficult it was to get her drunk, it probably was like water to her. "So..." she said with a cheeky grin on her features, this reminded him back in an earlier chapter before shit hit the fan. Well, actually, it had yet to truly hit the fan.

Wait, what?

Angel raised a brow to her tone of voice. "What's goin' on with the whole, you and Daniel thing? And then there's that brunette. Alastor right?" Angel rolled his eyes, he should have expected that.

Strange enough, Daniel wasn't in the lobby this evening. He probably got left off work early.

"What about em?" Cherri rolled her eyes, as if Angel didn't know what she was asking.

"What's up with you and Daniel?" She asked again, wiggling her eyebrows. Angel's cheeks flushed red. "He seemed to be visiting you an awful lot when you were in the hospital." She leaned forward.

Angel thought about her question for a time before answering. "I mean...we ain't exactly datin' but...we ain't...just friends."

Cherri grinned wider. "So friends with benefits?" Angel frowned. Normally he wouldn't mind that term, but when associated with Daniel...it left a sour taste in his mouth.

"What? No." Cherri stared a little surprised.

"I woulda thought ya' banged him already, especially with how nice he's been tards ya." Angel shook his head.

"He's just a nice guy. An' those types are rare."

"Well ain't Alastor also a nice guy?" Angel smiled, but knew that wasn't entirely true. "Yeah but, Al ain't like other guys...he ain't..." Angel's voice trailed off.

Cherri waited, confused as to why Angel suddenly stopped.

"He ain't what?" Angel stared down at the pig on her lap, although his mind was somewhere else. Yeah, Alastor wasn't like other guys but lots of guys weren't secretly murderers.

Rubbing the back of his neck in thought, Angel replied. "He ain't exactly interested in me. I guess you could say." Cherri frowned not seeming to understand.

"You can't tell me ya' don' think he's hot or that you ain't catchin' _something_ for him." Angel sighed leaning forward a bit, now wishing he had some alcohol rather than juice to drown out part of his conversation and the memory he'd have of it in the morning.

"I never said that...I mean, he is a looker but, you know how it is. You know how dangerous it is to fall for someone." Especially since it hadn't gone so well the first time around. He knew he still felt _something_ towards Alastor. He wasn't oblivious to his own feelings after all. But he didn't want to feed into it. Staying friends and only friends was the best option. Besides, Alastor wasn't interested and if he allowed himself to fall he would just get hurt again.

"Yeah well, I don't know many guys who'll visit your crazy ass in the hospital and--he gave you a rose for fuck sake Angie." Angel rolled his eyes, that didn't mean anything either. He allowed himself to get flustered in that situation and that was his fault, Alastor treated it like it was nothing because it was nothing. Just a friendly gesture, that's all Alastor saw it as and that's how it should be seen as.

"Al's a gentleman, Cherri, and a charmer. He would do that to any guy or gal if it meant he got what he wanted." Leaning forward Cherri rested her cheek in the palm of her hand as she took another swig of the beer. Fat nuggets hopped off her lap as she moved, trotting over and sitting under the coffee table.

"Then what the hell does he want from you?" Angel opened his mouth to reply, but found no words coming to his aid. What did Alastor want from him? Why was he being so nice to him lately? Well, not exactly nice. He was still Alastor and could still be stuck up sometimes or dismissive but he wasn't completely pushing him away. He said he enjoyed his company but what did that mean? That he just liked being his friend?

...After tonight he knew that Alastor probably felt the same way he had when they were together. Those feelings of tranquility or strength in each other...feeling complete almost. _Was that the right word?_ ...But then again his statement of _'I feel strange around you'_ didn't exactly say why he felt that way or what he meant by _'strange'._

"I don't know..." Angel answered honestly. It would be something he would have to figure out in time. But he also just couldn't let himself catch feelings for someone who wasn't showing any romantic interest in him. In all of Alastor's actions so far since he'd come clean, every action could have been taken in a platonic manner whether it was the action itself or Alastor's reaction to it.

But Daniel...

Daniel had openly hit on him, admitted to liking him, and made it a point to take actions that were meant to be taken in a romantic way towards him.

Angel shrugged, "Daniel is a nice guy too...and he doesn' play with me. He's open about how he feels about me and...I respect that."  
  
  
  


_Then why does it feel wrong?_   
  
  
  


A voice in the back of his head whispered.

"Then, take the jump, Angel. You only live once right? And...I mean, Danny ain't no charming brunette but hey. He's still a cutie." Angel smiled accompanied by an eye-roll.

"Maybe I will.." He muttered, unsure of those words himself. His heart felt confused, being around Daniel made him feel happy but, it also made him feel guilty. With Alastor, he felt at peace and almost like his entire life wasn't crazy. Even when they were on the mission today and they jumped out the window or when Alastor threw the knife towards him, something in his gut in those moments told him he could trust Alastor. Trust Alastor not to try and escape while using him as a body shield, or that Alastor wasn't actually aiming for him and was indeed aiming at someone behind him.

In those moments, when it almost seemed like life and death, he trusted the brunette...as if he'd known him as long as he had Cherri if not longer. But that was crazy too, he only ever knew Cherri growing up and the boys he hung around were always blonde, redheads or dirty blondes. Rarely were they brunettes and if they were, they weren't as tanned as Alastor's skin with a subtle brown nor did they have that proper tone or hint of an accent.

But he also didn't know how old Alastor was. How much older he was then himself, but that hardly mattered either. Even if Alastor was his age or a few years older he still would have noticed him if he ever ran into him growing up or at the very least recognized him upon meeting. And he was sure he never slept with Alastor so...why did he trust him so much if he never met him until these months recently?

So many questions...and no answers. That seemed to be the norm when it came to Alastor.

But why just with Alastor...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...Angel stared up at the ceiling in the darkness, another sleepless night...that's how it always goes right? He glanced around his room, finding no trace of the small pig who was probably walking around his apartment. He shook his head, sitting up in bed, he couldn't sleep. He slid out of bed and like many other times he walked down the hall into the main room. As he stood in the living room he found himself staring at the familiar armchair, one he rarely sat in. Cherri was the one to sit in it more than he.

He stared at it in the darkness and found himself frowning...why was he staring at it? What was he looking for? It was just an armchair, an empty one. His shoulders slouched as he felt a wave of disappointment wash over him for reasons he couldn't quite understand. With heavy eyes glanced at his window and upon looking at it he found his eyes widened in alarm. The usual night sky that was normally a dark black or blue was neither of those. Instead it was...

red?

Was it morning already?

Angel walked over to the balcony windows _-_ wait when did he ever own a balcony? As he stared through the glass he found the sky was indeed red and so were the clouds. It felt hard to breathe almost like he suddenly had asthma. Was this a dream? It had to be...unless the world was finally ending or something. That or he was high. His eyes glanced over the city and it did look like a city but the buildings were much taller than the ones he knew and some were different shapes...

But the thing that got his heart racing was when he looked down to the streets looking for some hobo or drug dealer trying to get some cash like normally. When he spotted someone he felt relieved for a brief moment thinking that maybe he was just going crazy and the red sky was just due to lack of sleep or because he was high. She looked normal, her hair was blonde and sure she looked a lot paler than anyone he'd ever seen as she was walking towards the building he was in but...

His heart stopped when she looked up almost as if she were looking at him... she grinned showing not normal teeth but very sharp ones.

Angel let out a sharp gasp in alarm as he stumbled back away from the window but did not fall, instead hitting something behind him...or someone?

He froze, turning around and finding his eyes trailing up. A shadowy figure stood behind him, tall _very_ tall and it looked down at him with a wicked grin the same teeth as the girl's _-if that even was a girl-_ on the streets. It's red eyes widened as if it were just as surprised as he...and when it's hand-no a claw, reached out to touch him Angel froze. But just as the claw made contact with his shoulder...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He woke up.  
  
  
  
  
  


He panted heavily, finding himself staring up at his ceiling once more as a cold sweat covered his face. Angel was quick to sit up and get out of his bed so fast he nearly fell. Within seconds he ran into the main room and looked at the wall the balcony was on but only found the empty wall, with just a normal window there and no balcony.

He raced over to the window looking out, and finding the sky to be it's normal dark blue and black with little stars in the sky. No red...no strange blonde-haired girl with sharp teeth. Just random people that looked shady on the streets below. His hands were covered in sweat and his heart still raced...a nightmare, it was just a really bad nightmare.

He moved away from the window and to his room once again finding his pig sleeping on his bed covered up by the blanket he'd thrown off him. Angel sighed, relieved but still very alarmed. It had felt so real...and his lungs still felt tight, but slowly eased up as if slowly unwinding or like he was breathing in his own air again.

He sat down on the edge of his bed, reaching for his phone and checking the time.

It was 3 am on the dot.

As his mind was trying to calm itself down he tried shooting a text to someone, hoping they were awake despite the hour.  
  
  
  


_Angel 3:00 AM: Hey smiles....r u awake? Sry 2 bug ya' I_ _jst_ _had the craziest nightmare._   
  
  
  


He sent the message and waited...and waited...and waited...

...About half an hour had passed until Angel gave up on trying to reach the other since Alastor would have responded by now. Maybe he was asleep or just didn't want to talk and, considering the second one a little more...Angel's heart ached.

He didn't want to go back to sleep, he didn't want to go back to that place even if it was just a nightmare. It felt so real, and he just wanted to stay awake for fear of returning to it. But he didn't want to be alone right now either..

He glanced at his phone again that rested on his nightstand never blinking to signal a response from the brunette. As he opened the phone he frowned only confirming this. Angel sighed, deciding to try someone else. He went into his contacts, clicking on the number that wasn't exactly registered into his phone just yet.  
  
  
  


_Angel 3:30 AM: Hey.....r u up?_   
  
  
  


As he set the phone down he decided to get up and at least make himself some coffee so he wouldn't fall back asleep, though he doubted he would even without the coffee. He took his phone with him as he walked into the living room, a chill running down his spine as he paused in the main room, glancing at the armchair again and then doing the windows with the still night sky showing through.

He turned and walked into the kitchen wanting to turn on the light but decided against it for racking up his electricity bill. It was hard enough to afford this place as it was.

He started brewing the coffee and leaned against one of the counters when his phone vibrated. His heart skipped a beat as he quickly opened the phone, hoping the message was from Alastor.

His joy quickly died down when he saw it was a reply from the other number instead. But...he still felt relieved in some manner.  
  
  
  


_Unknown 3:31 AM: I am now lol. You okay?_   
  
  
  


Angel smiled at the message, finding relief in the small 'lol' thrown in there showing he wasn't disturbing the other.   
  


_Angel 3:32 AM: It b a lie if I said I was._

_Unknown 3:32 AM: Wt happened?_

_Angel 3:33 AM: Just a nightmare._   
  


Angel moved off the counters and glanced at the coffee pot waiting for the other to reply. He set his phone down for a moment as he took a coffee cup out of one of the lower cupboards. The squeaking sound of the old doors filling the silence in the apartment along with the sound of the coffee brewer.

As he set down the mug and poured a generous amount of coffee into the cup before returning it he walked over to his fridge in search of some milk. He groaned when he opened the fridge and found he was out of milk...right he'd been out of milk for about a good week. That was also probably why he'd been eating hot pockets for dinner the last few days.

"Black coffee it is then..." Angel complained to himself as he went back for his coffee. He picked it up taking a sip and swallowing the small amount of liquid despite the awful taste. He shook his head and picked up his phone, almost dropping it and the coffee when he saw the reply.  
  
  
  


_Unknown 3:35 AM: Do u want me to come over?_   
  
  
  


Angel stared at the message for a few good minutes and set down his coffee in the process. Shit, what was he supposed to say?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Angel paced around the living room, his anxiety well over normal and his face heavily colored. Alastor still hadn't replied to his message and it had been well over an hour. He was likely sleeping, or just ignoring him.

A soft knock prompted Angel to pause as he looked at his door and then down at himself nervously. Black boxers and a T-shirt...not exactly the most presentable he's been, but at least he was wearing something and he didn't exactly feel like changing. Nervously, Angel walked over to the door, hearing another soft knock follow. His coffee sat neglected on the counter, being unable to stomach it for the past hour. He turned his eyes back on the door through the darkness, at 4 am not even the sun dared to be up at this hour.

Angel chewed on his bottom lip for a moment as he wrapped his hand around the doorknob his heart hammering in his chest. He was already here, he couldn't just ignore him now...and he didn't wanna be a dick about it either.   
  


_Then, take the jump, Angel. You only live once right?_   
  
  
  
  
  


Angel sighed, "Right..." and opened the door.

As the door opened his heavy eyes trailed up to the familiar face standing in his doorway, in all honesty, they weren't as properly dressed as him. The sports shoes were nothing new, but the plaid pajama pants and red T-shirt with some rock bands' names on it was new to him. The grey cotton jacket was also really different from the leather one.

Angel's cheeks flushed red at the others bedhead, messy strains of red hair in different directions but he looked at Angel with a soft smile despite his green eyes appearing more cloudy and tired than usual. "Good Morning, Angel." The other finally spoke, his voice a bit croaker than usual and the slight pitch change only added to the color on Angel's face. It was probably because they woke up not too long ago.

"H-Hey...Daniel." Angel managed to finally say after a few minutes of staring. There was a period of silence as Angel awkwardly stood there scratching at his arm. Daniel, calm as ever, smiled and just leaned against the doorframe.

"So, do you want me to stand out here all morning or..." Angel perked up in realization.

"O-Oh! Sorry, sorry, it's still early and I uh..." He silenced himself backing out of the doorway and motioning for Daniel to come in.

The redhead obliged quietly only finding Angel's behavior humorous.

Angel stepped aside, as Daniel walked into the quiet apartment he closed the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Leaving them completely alone.   
  



	23. Blooming Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His large red eyes stared up at the emblem that covered the sky, one of his hands rising to graze his collar bone. His thumb lightly moved over the area, knowing full well what laid in that spot under his coat and shirt...hidden to the rest of hell and the world, something he tried to ignore. But he knew it was there despite this.
> 
> Was this truly worth all the effort? Or was it a waste of time he could be spending entertaining himself.

The heavy air and familiar heat that graced his face confirmed that yes, Alastor was back in hell. As his eyes opened he found himself standing in his bedroom in hell. Yes, it seemed wherever he cast the emblem in the living world mirrored that same spot in hell, in this case in the bedroom.

His bedroom, as well as his home, mirrored the 40's style as that was the time in which he died. His bedroom was no different, from the large bed with red pillows and blanket at the center of his room, to the dark oak bookshelves that covered almost every wall in said room. His room hadn't many knickknacks with the exception of the two nightstands on each side of the bed. Yes, there were more books than anything as he was indeed a reader and that was how he'd spent most of his time here in hell if he was not killing.

As his large red eyes scanned the room, he found nothing to be out of place, aside from a bit of dust here and there. But that was to be expected considering he hadn't been in this

room for nearly a month.

"I must say, it's nice to see you like that again." The familiar voice came from the doorway, promoting Alastor who stood in front of his bed, to look in that direction, finding the familiar demon in red staring at him with those hollow black eyes and a smile a bit more tame than his own.

He had to admit, it did feel a bit strange to be in this form again. He wasn't used to this height nor the feeling of his fingers being sharp due to them being claws. While in that human corpse his own senses were not entirely nullified nor were his powers, however, they were in a sense...weakened due to the body. If he used his full power in that corpse he could have destroyed it by accident. But then, he couldn't remember the last time he used his full power, if ever.

Looking down at his own hand and more specifically the claws and how the tips were red while fading into the black that was his gloves...he replied with his usual cheerfulness. "Yes, well I suppose it is quite nice to be back haha!" The radio filter in his voice making his ears twitch ever so slightly. It felt strange hearing that after nearly a month of hearing his voice without it. But it was comforting in a strange way.

Rosie walked into the room, stopping only a few inches from Alastor who didn't flinch away at the sudden movement. She looked up at him, taking in his demonic form that she was so used to. Not that you could tell, but her eyes scanned over his features, the red hair black tips of his ears, and that charming smile. Those round scarlet eyes and those midnight black pupils...he was truly a beautiful sight and terrifying all the same.

She raised a hand and it rested on the side of his face for a brief second and no more than that as the redhead was quick to step out of her grasp merely by moving back an inch. Rosie wasn't offended by the action, after all, Alastor didn't like being touched. The fact that he hadn't tried ripping her hand off just for doing that was progress enough. He surely would have to any other demon if they tried that.

"Well, I do hope you'll stick around a little longer this time sweet pea." Rosie replied, turning away from the radio demon. "But I got some business to attend to while here too. So you gon' and see what that Charlie wants." Alastor watched as the classy demoness walked out of the doorway and listened as her footsteps moved down the stairs. After a moment he could hear the door downstairs open and then close.

Assuming she was now gone, Alastor turned towards his balcony, staring through the glass doors that showed the red sky above and the looming emblem from above. The thing keeping them all here, keeping them from escaping, or...well them at least, not he obviously.

As he took a step closer to the balcony he waved one of his hands in the air, summoning the doors to open by themselves. He stepped near the entrance of the balcony stopping just before the porch. His large red eyes stared up at the emblem that covered the sky, one of his hands rising to graze his collar bone. His thumb lightly moved over the area, knowing full well what laid in that spot under his coat and shirt...hidden to the rest of hell and the world, something he tried to ignore. But he knew it was there despite this.

Was this truly worth all the effort? Or was it a waste of time he could be spending entertaining himself.

"Hey, Alastor!" A cheerful voice called from below. The demon looked up spotting the familiar blonde below looking up at him with a large grin on her face, waving at him from the sidewalk below. Ah, well this made things easier he didn't have to seek her out it seemed. Although that wouldn't have been difficult either.

The redhead raised his hand to return the gesture but halted when he felt... _something._ Something hit him, a faint pressure was against his chest...in front of him almost like an invisible force. Just as it happened his smile spread into that crazed grin as his eyes glowed a bright red intent on destroying any who dared enter his home.

But he sensed no demonic presence...and hardly any presence at all. It just made his chest feel warm and made him feel...relaxed... Curious, Alastor reached his hand forward surprised to find that his claws grabbed something. But as soon as his claws gripped whatever it seemed to be, the presence was ripped away from him and his claw phased through the air like it normally would.

The radio demon stared, baffled as he moved his claws around the area attempting to find what seemed to be an invisible force but it was no longer there, nor could he sense anything.  
  
  
  
  
  


...Strange.  
  
  
  


He would have to look more into this later...but right now he had a guest to attend to, and business to get to the bottom of.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So, are you okay?" The redhead asked, Angel watched nervously in front of the doorway as he eyed the male who stood in front of the couch.

"I uh, I ain't gonna lie that nightmare was kinda creepy." Angel answered, holding himself. "Uh-and you can sit." Daniel smiled at the invitation. Taking the other up on his offer Daniel sat down on the old green couch placing a bag on the table that Angel only noticed now.

"You can sit too, I mean it is your couch." Angel scoffed at the attempt of a joke as he watched the small action of Daniel's hand patting the empty cushion beside him. Smiling nervously, Angel walked over sitting down on the spot but not too close. Daniel didn't seem to mind despite noticing the action.

"So what's with the bag, you gonna try and kidnap me?" Daniel only looked at Angel questionably as he leaned forward reaching for the bag and reaching into it. Whilst doing this, he didn't notice Angel lightly slapping himself in the face and groaning quietly.

"Um, no. Why would I do that?" Angel just shrugged in the darkness of the apartment even though Daniel couldn't see it.

"Here," Daniel said, sitting back and holding out a styrofoam cup. Angel took it, surprised to feel the heat from it. He brought it to his nose smelling the contents through the lid...Coffee.

"You didn't have to." Angel was quick to say once he realized Daniel bought him coffee.

"I figured you might be tired, considering you're up this early." Angel carefully removed the lid making sure not to spill it because he didn't want to waste it and that's fucking hot coffee.

"Actually, I'm kinda used to it." Angel quietly listened as Daniel leaned forward grabbing his own cup before resting back against the couch, making sure not to invade Angel's personal space that he obviously wanted.

"Really? Why's that?" Daniel asked, removing his lid. Angel couldn't help but pick up on the scent.

"Tea?" He muttered without realizing, surprised to hear Daniel laugh softly.

"I didn't think your senses were that developed." Angel's cheeks flushed red in the darkness. Truth be told, it wasn't his fault, he had been trained at a young age to pick up on small things like that. His sense of smell wasn't the only thing forcibly enhanced.

"It ain't that hard to smell it..." He muttered into his cup as he sipped it. Another soft laugh from Daniel, not teasing or mean but just light-hearted.

"Fair point." Daniel replied sipping his own drink that smelled like green tea. "I'm not really a coffee guy, so..."

"That's rich." Angel mused, his body relaxing a bit more as he pulled his legs up onto the couch with him crossing them.

"Why's that?" Daniel asked, taking another sip of his green tea as he made sure to keep his free hand on his legs. He smiled a bit softer after noticing Angel's more relaxed sitting position.

" 'Cause, your whole outfit is kinda... _'I'm so emo and my life is just a pointless existence.'_ " Angel teased using air quotes when necessary.

"No, it's not." Daniel replied, his tone as playful as Angel's. He could see the 'oh really' look Angel was giving him despite the darkness. "What? I just like the color black that's all." Angel snickered.

"What, you gonna start wearing black eyeshadow? Get a choker?" Daniel laughed into his cup as he took another sip.

"No, I just like the color black." He restated, the laughter evident in his words.

"Yeah, suuure. Y'know I'm surprised you even know what a choker is."

Daniel sighed, staring into his cup. "Yeah well, I'm not as innocent as everyone thinks."

His words sounded a little less humorous than the previous ones, and it piqued Angel's curiosity. He inched a bit closer to Daniel as he took a quick sip of his coffee and placed it on the table. Daniel, noticing the other moving closer just looked at Angel curious as to his actions.  
  
  
  


"So does that mean ya' ain't a virgin?" As soon as the words left Angel's mouth he realized just how blunt he was. But he couldn't exactly take them back.  
  


"Um...yeah, I'm not." Angel moved back, he never regretted his vulgarity but in this situation he did. Of course, his body language didn't go unnoticed by Daniel who was just calmly remaining silent for the time being.

"Shit, sorry I-Fuck...I'm kinda used to bein' like that." Angel admitted his eyes looking down at the fabric of his boxers rather than at Daniel. "Fuck, I probably made you uncomfortable."

Daniel shrugged, putting his tea down on the coffee table.

"You did a little." Angel frowned feeling guilty but did appreciate the honesty.

"Well, I'm sorry for that. It's kinda a habit." Daniel turned towards Angel keeping his hands on his lap.

"It's fine, I can understand that." A silence settled in between them for a short time, and Daniel considered his words before speaking once more. "I was...in a few relationships. Only a few got serious."

Angel let out a dry laugh. "I don' really do relationships for...reasons." Daniel didn't pry despite his curiosity.

"Guess I'm something special then." The redhead said lightly. Angel let out a yawn, his eyes beginning to feel heavy.

"Ya' could say that..." Angel muttered. Daniel smiled, looking back at the coffee table that sat in front of them and at their neglected drinks. He jolted suddenly when he felt something on his shoulder and looked over, surprised to find Angel's head resting there. His eyes were closed and he looked to be dozing off.

The redhead smiled softly, he decided not to move his arms around Angel. After all, he didn't know if Angel would be okay with that and he was obviously tired.

"Can I rest 'ere for a while..." Angel muttered his words already slurring with sleep. Daniel chuckled softly, shifting a tad in Angel's direction so the others' heads fit more comfortably on his shoulder.

"Rest for as long as you like...Angel. I'll be right here when you wake up..."  
  


As the words reached Angel's ear and sleep claimed him more gently than before, he felt his heart skip a beat in a foggy happiness.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Gr-" Alastor halted in front of the door, gripping his chest tightly. Strange, it felt like he had a heart attack...or that his heart had been stabbed. But neither were possible. Within a few seconds, the pain ceased and Alastor let go of his shirt. His breathing became a little easier once again.

That was strange...

He straightened himself up before opening the door being greeted by the familiar blonde-haired demon. She seemed relieved when she saw Alastor and smiled politely. "Good, you are home. I thought that maybe that was your shadow I saw or something."

"Haha, no it was indeed I. Yes I received word you requested my return." Alastor replied smoothly as if he hadn't just had what felt like a heart attack.

He moved out of the doorway motioning for Charlie to enter the living room. "Uh...yeah actually." She didn't bother asking just how he heard or just where he'd been during all this time. At least, not yet. She jolted as the door was closed behind her, this being the first time she was actually in the radio demon's home. "I wanted to talk to you about something." The charming demon belle said, awkwardly standing in the center of the living room. She kept her tone calm despite the obvious anxiety present displayed on her face. Alastor found her timid behavior amusing and only fueling his ego in terms of instilling fear into others. Yes, it seemed even the princess of hell wasn't immune to him in that aspect.

The radio demon calmly took a seat in his favorite armchair as he pointed a claw to his couch quietly telling Charlie to sit. She seemed hesitant but followed his instruction nonetheless. It was interesting, considering she was normally calm around him but that was always on her turf or in her hotel. She sat down on the edge of the couch obviously tense and Alastor only grinned widely as he folded one leg over the other. One arm on the arm of the chair the other cradling the side of his face.

His eyes briefly scanned over her, she looked like the good little princess that hotel perceived her to be. That blonde hair of hers tied up into a small little bun, and the long red and white ball gown she wore. Judging by her expression he doubted it was her choice to wear it.

"Are these matters concerning that hotel of yours? I did not think it would be causing such problems, the pitiful thing is not even fully built yet." Charlie shook her head, keeping her eyes on Alastor.

"No...no that's not it. It's uh...my dad." The radio demon only stared, intrigued by her words.

"And just what is your dad's issue with me, Charlotte?" Alastor said, still calm as ever.

Charlie's cheeks reddened slightly at the familiar nickname but she didn't say or do anything about it. It's not like this was the first time Alastor called her that after all. "Well, he's been talking about how there was a breach in the system. How...someone found a way out of hell." Alastor only laughed light-heartedly.

"Ah yes, you are a good little errand girl." Alastor said, standing up Charlie watching him the entire time never truly relaxed. "Well, I thank you for this information. Considering your father is unaware of your schemes to attempt to rehabilitate demons, I suggest you keep what I am doing quiet. And I shall continue to fund your little 'project' as long as you continue aiding me in information."

The princess visibly frowned upon Alastor's threat. And it was a threat, no matter how cheerfully and politely he delivered it.

"Can I ask you something? I'm just curious." Charlie waited, watching as the redhead paused folding those sharp claws behind his back.

"And what might that be, my dear?" Alastor asked, turning to look at Charlie who still remained on the loveseat.

"Why are you so interested in humans? In going to the living world?" Alastor only laughed lightly.

"Why, I do not think that is any of your business Ms. Princess. Now is it." Charlie stood crossing her arms.

"I'm just asking, no need to be rude, Al." The redhead briefly rolled his eyes at the nickname, yes it seemed she was one of the rare demons that got away with that too. Considering he'd only been acquainted with her for two years it would be a shame to end what could be entertaining in the future.

"Let us just say,...I am looking for something. That is all." Charlie only stared quizzically. "Now, lest you have any more valuable information you should be off then yes? Can't keep that dreadful father of yours waiting now can we?" That was something Charlie could agree on, unfortunately.

She walked herself to the door with Alastor shadowing from behind. "Do keep me updated Charlotte." Alastor said, getting the door for the demon belle.

"As long as you keep up your end of the deal. Just because I'm the princess of hell doesn't mean I can't kick someone's...butt." Alastor laughed lightly at the hesitation to curse on her part.

"Yes, yes, I do not doubt that someone of your bloodline is unable to do such a thing." _But you will not get far in attempting to take me down._ "Bye now Charlotte."

"Stop calling me that." Charlie called as she walked out the door. Alastor merely shook his head, closing the door.

He sighed standing there for a time...

So, Lucifer was indeed on to him...It seemed he would have to keep a low profile from here on out. After all...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He wasn't done just yet.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this book is in the earlier years of hell before Vaggie and Nifty died and before things were more modern down there. Even though Charlie is still older than Alastor because she's been in hell far longer, she can be considered about 18 (1800) here whereas in the show I'd assumed she's in her early or late 20's if it counts as human years. She also doesn't have a GF (Vaggie) yet and lives with her father in the palace. So she's a little more susceptible to Alastor's charms but also fearing him in this world and time period. (Cherri is excused due to her role being important in terms of Angel.)


	24. The paths disperse

Angel's eyes opened, they felt heavy, and sleep attempted to drag him back. His eyes took in his surroundings finding the darkness still surrounding him. He must have not slept very long for it to be this dark. He felt warm, and the scent of strawberries engulfed his senses.

His memory was fuzzy, the last thing registering in his memory was falling asleep next to...Daniel.

Angel moved his head on their shoulder moving his gaze up to the redhead beside him. Although it was dark and difficult to see them...but as he looked to his side his heart sped up.

Sitting next to him, was not Daniel. The outline of their being was engulfed in a faint red glow and a tamer smile that looked like it had been drawn on in a red marker was on their face as well as their eyes that were closed.

The same silhouette from before, being the one sitting in his armchair..but they were not sitting next to him breathing softly and his head was now on their shoulder. That explained the strawberry scent mixed in with that faint charcoal...

Angel's heart raced in his chest in alarm...fear creeping up his spine but, why did he feel scared? Something in his gut...no, his soul, told him he would not be harmed. This wasn't real...he was probably dreaming so there was no real reason to be afraid.

Angel remained still, his eyes looking around once again and this time he noticed something strange.  
  
  
  
  
  


He was glowing.  
  
  
  


His own body was outlined in a soft pink glow...the rest of his body being almost...impossible to see.

Although he wasn't sure why, he had the sudden urge to get closer to this creature who or whatever they were. And he found himself snuggling up to them, his head fitting surprisingly perfect in the crook of their neck. But as he did this the creature stirred its own head moving and outline of what Angel assumed to be an ear twitch.

Its eyes opened slowly, eyes moving around the room the same way Angel had but once they landed on Angel the being froze. Angel jolted away when one of their hands raised the outlines of what appeared to be claws spreading out. What did they want?

Angel sitting at the edge of what still felt like a couch looked at the being his heart racing, not sure what feelings were tied to it. He just felt panicked. When the creature made no movements Angel hesitantly inched back his eyes staying on the open palm. His eyes trailed up to the emotionless face of the black silhouette whose red smile and narrowed eyes only looked at Angel curiously. Almost innocently.

Angel took a deep breath and raised a hand not entirely sure himself of what he was doing but...it felt right, somehow. He raised his hand to the creatures slowly moving his hand against the creatures. He stared confused as the creature whose hand closed on his own.

...They fit.....perfectly together.

Angel's mouth fell agape for a single moment, the words spilling out of his mouth. "W-Who are you.." The creature only stared back as if confused.

"W̵̛͙̖̯̯͓̹͙͎̘̻͐̀̿͆̾͋̎̃̍͂͝ẖ̵̙̼̜̼̟̥̎́̄͋̒̑͜e̴̼̪͕̖͂͋͘̚ŗ̶̣͕͚̄e̶̬͇̯̺̬̪͍̠͗̊ ̴̢̫̫̣͈̣̘̇͐̊͊̾̈́â̸̛̼̬͍̰̊͂́̈́͛̄ͅͅŕ̷̡̳̺̤̞̬̥͎̞̳̭̊̔̆̍̈́͛̈́̒̆̔̚̕ͅͅȩ̸̲̹̼͍̗̥̲̥͚̞̪̫̝̮̋̓͊̎̊̄͑͗̐̍͌̌͋͝͠ ̵̼̙͖̩͋̚͜͝y̴̧̝͙͚̤̯̰͒͋̓̎̓̒̊̿͒̄̈́͝ơ̶̡̨̠͙̼̣͈̘͓͕̮͊̒̓̈́͘͜͜u̸̫̲̩̙̙͈̟̳̅̏̃̽͊̕̚͠͝͝͝.̴͔͎̜̃̀͑͘͜.̶̛̪̼̟̮͎̀̅̔̄͜͝͠.̷̡̧̢̘͚̤͓͍̲̭͔̗͒̓̽̊"   
  
  


"Gh-" Angel startled awake...What was that? It felt like lightning but, in his chest?

He blinked a few times, his apartment coming into view with the morning light peeking through the windows lighting his apartment once again.

Right....it was only a dream.

Angel sat back against the couch once more. He looked to his side, the redhead still fast asleep. A small smile tugged at Angel's lips...He looked so cute with the bedhead.

His eyes trailed down to the hand resting on Daniel's lap. Angel wondered...he slowly moved his hand closer until it rested on top of Daniel's. He stared at their hands for a moment, didn't he just hold someone's hand? It was hard to remember...his mind felt fuzzy and just trying to remember anything associated with that dream made his head hurt as if he had a sudden migraine.

Eventually, he just dismissed the thought and just refocused on the current situation.

Strangely, his mind wandered to another man as he sat there next to the redhead who was still fast asleep.  
  
  
  


...Alastor.  
  


With the way things were going, being in this situation should have been okay, it should have felt okay. But it just felt....almost wrong. It made Angel feel warm but it also felt like there was bile in the back of this throat whenever he was in any sort of situation like this with Daniel.

That strange feeling always lingered there before especially in his work when he was giving his services to other people. But it never felt this strong, it was always tolerable to the point where he could ignore it. But now, it was less so. But the feeling also made him annoyed, he wanted to push it away and ignore it even if he felt sick.

But....he never felt that way around Alastor. Sure there were times when he got mad or felt uncomfortable, but he never had that sick feeling lingering in his stomach.

He hadn't even known Alastor that long...hell he knew Daniel longer than the brunette, sure not personally but he still knew him. So why...

Angel froze when he felt his hand suddenly grabbed. He looked down at their hands again, finding Daniel's hand holding his and slipping his fingers in between his own. His eyes trailed up to the side only to find groggy lidded green eyes looking at him with a sly smirk and an adorable bedhead. It was then Angel realized how close their faces were.

Daniel laughed softly, his voice sounding hoarse. "I caught you." Angel rolled his eyes unconsciously moving back a little.

"Your dumbass it supposed to be asleep." Angel complained, grabbing a pillow with his free hand and pushing it against Daniel's face causing him to abruptly sit up and snatch the pillow from Angel.

"So are you." Angel rolled his eyes.

"I just had anotha' nightmare that's all.." But he couldn't say for sure if it was a nightmare as it was a little more difficult to remember. But the whole shock to his chest did creep him out a little.

Daniel frowned as he ran his free hand through his bangs moving them out of his face. Angel just watched but wasn't affected by the action.

"Is that normal for you? It sounds like it is." Angel shrugged sitting back against the couch once more.

"Kinda. I don't normally have dreams but I always end up waking up eitha' too early in the morning or just in the middle of the night. Eitha' way I don't fall back to sleep." His words brought a small smile to Daniels' features.

"Well, then I'd say I helped huh?" Angel returned the expression.

"Oh shut up." Daniel only smiled wider. He sighed leaning forward looking for his phone realizing it was on the table next to his coffee. "What time is it..." He muttered.

"The fuck would I know?" Angel replied but his mind was hardly on the time his attention was glued to their joined hands that neither of them tried to remove.

Daniel rolled his eyes with a smile, picking up his phone, and looking at the time. His eyes widened upon seeing just what the time was and without warning, he jolted up causing their joined hands to separate. Angel merely watched the action, confused as to why Daniel seemed suddenly alarmed. 

"It's almost noon!" Daniel exclaimed, still confused Angel merely asked in response,

"So?" Daniel frowned, combing a hand through his hair as he tucked his phone away. He looked to Angel who still sat on the couch. "I have to work today. I was supposed to be in by noon and I still have to go back to my apartment and change and then come back here for work." Angel frowned, he felt guilty for causing this and also for the fact that Daniel had to leave. Seeing his expression Daniel was quick to crouch down in front of Angel who hung his head shamefully as if he'd committed a horrible crime.

"It's okay Angel, he won't be mad. If anything he'll probably just ask why I came out of the elevator in pajamas and who I was with or something." Angel sighed, not entirely convinced. Daniel rested a hand on Angel's cheek causing the other to look up in response. "Hey, it's not your fault and I don't regret coming over last night either." His soft words brought a small smile to Angel's lips.

"Ya' ain't gonna get fired or anything right?" Daniel shook his head.

"Nah, that old man's fond of me. And they don't really care if the workers sleep around as long as they have workers." Angel stared surprised at the other's statement and once Daniel realized what he had said his face turned dark red. "N-not that I was implying that." He quickly added, earning a grin from Angel.

"Pft-I know. Don't lose your cool now, you've been calm this far." The redhead smiled in return.

"Well, I should get going though before he gets mad at me." Daniel said standing up Angel nodded but just as the redhead reached the door he paused abruptly.

"Forget somethin'?" Angel asked curiously. Daniel shook his head.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you on a date but almost forgot." Angel almost choked on the air around him at the bluntness of Daniel's words. "Sorry...was that too blunt?" Daniel asked almost laughing Angel stuck up a finger playfully before pushing off the couch.

"Yeah, it was, ya' dick." Daniel laughed as Angel stood in front of him.

"Sorry, kinda." He shrugged the pouting look on Angel's face only making him laugh even more. "I get off work early this evening and I was wondering if you'd....maybe wanna grab dinner or something?" Angel smiled softly, his mind tracing back to the conversation he had with Cherri...

"I-" his words caught in his throat as the image of a certain brunette flooded into his mind. He shook his head quickly trying to dismiss the thoughts only earning a nervous look from Daniel. This was the first time he had officially asked Angel out on a date so the nervousness was expected.   
  


He wanted to say yes but the thought of the brunette lingered in the back of his mind...What would Alastor say if he saw them right now? If he saw Daniel walking out of his apartment in pajamas with his hair messy, and saw him in just boxers and a T-shirt with the same messy hair. What would he-

No...it didn't matter. Alastor didn't see him that way even if his own feelings on him still lingered. He _did_ like Daniel despite all this, and Daniel was a nice guy. He didn't just like him because he was there for him or because he comforted him. He was a nice guy and he felt attracted to him...and saying no now wouldn't be fair to Daniel. Alastor didn't see him that way, he already knew that. Making someone who did actually have a non-platonic interest in him wait because of someone else was unfair.

"Sure, just give me a heads up though so I can at least look a little less like shit." His answer allowed Daniel to relax.

"Your always stunning Angel." Angel rolled his eyes only shrugging and not answering. He didn't exactly believe that statement but he didn't want to hold Daniel up by denying it. He was already running late.

"If ya say so." Was Angel's response despite not believing it. Daniel seemed pleased with that as he leaned down giving a peck to Angel's cheek, an action that made Angel tense but one he didn't mind too much.

Daniel waved goodbye as he let himself out, "Let me know what that old man says to ya!" Angel shouted jokingly Daniel gave a nod before finally leaving the apartment.   
  


As Angel stood there in front of the door his smile faded as his hand lowered to his side. A sudden feeling of guilt washing over him...his eyes trailed over to his counter eyeing the two roses. The multicolored one Daniel gave him, still very vibrant while the red one Alastor gave him was not quite dead but was indeed wilting. Yet, seeing the poor thing wilt, he still didn't have the heart to throw it out. It was special to him for one reason or another and he wanted to keep it until its last petal....  
  


A long sigh escaped his chapped lips as his arms moved up to hold himself.

Why did this feel so wrong....  
  


He found himself staring at the two roses for a time...his mind becoming lost in thought but then, a sudden sound breaking that silence.

His phone ringing....  
  
  


The looks given were not abnormal, yes it was always a sight to see the radio demon in, of all places, a bar. Of course, it was rare and that was because Alastor would only ever go to a public bar for one reason. Alastor could just as easily summon any type of liquor for himself in his home so there was no real reason to go to a bar. Unless he did not want to be alone, or that he was seeking advice.

Of course, no demon would know this, because that would mean getting inside the radio demon's head and knowing him well enough, and no demon knew him that well.

Nobody except one particular bartender who happened to be eyeing the redhead as he walked through the old doors into the 40's styled bar. Alastor didn't bat an eye at the bartender nor the other demons eyeing him from the round tables that filled the rest of the bars space.

Old rock music from that era filled the speakers hanging on the walls but Alastor paid no mind to it. He didn't much care for rock and liked the songs that aired more to jazz or swing.

As he strolled up to the bar itself his eyes were met with those piercing yellow ones. The man--or rather demon, in this case, grumbled his low and gruff voice vibrating the radio demons ears causing them to twitch ever so slightly.

"Good day Husker." Alastor greeted as cheerful as ever.  
  
The man groaned bringing his hand up to his face. "Non di nuovo lui.." He muttered before adjusting his top hat and leaning on the bar. "The fuck do ya' want now, Al?"

Ah yes, that nickname again. Well, of course, Husk could get away with it considering he was the second person to ever give him that nickname..but not quite the first.

Among all the demons in hell, nobody knew Alastor better than Husk. Of course, that was expected considering he was also the only demon who ever knew Alastor in life and before they both died. They had been friends in life and although Husk had been about 20 years older than Alastor himself they still got along perfectly fine. They died around the same time, Husk dying just a night before Alastor himself did.

While Husk didn't outright say it, he didn't entirely mind Alastor's company in the afterlife although it was nice not to have to clean up his messes as much. It was funny really, at times like these he could still picture the man's brown hair and human colored skin as he strolled up to his bar for the first time upon their meeting just like he did now.

Alastor sat down at the bar again not caring about any others watching. "I am sure by now you know why I am here." Husk rolled his eyes and without another question simply turning his back grabbing a bottle off the shelf while his tail worked to grab a tumbler glass before setting it on the counter of the bar.

In the same smooth motion, he removed the top of the bottle pouring some into the glass as his tail retrieved another glass of the same type, setting that down too and pouring some Courvoisier into them.

"Entertaining as ever Husker." Alastor noted. Husk only rolled his eyes setting the bottle down beside the glasses thinking they would probably need it again in a moment or two.

"Yeah, well workin' in a fuckin' bar for 30 damn years will do that to ya." Alastor found himself strangely fond of that subtle accent in Husk's words but not for the reasons he thought. Rather, they reminded him of someone.

"Yes, and you were quite good at it." Husk raised a brow taking up his glass as Alastor did the same, neither taking a drink just yet.

"Was? I still am." Alastor laughed as they clinked their glasses together as they always seemed to do before drinking and with that, they both shot their drinks back as if they were nothing.

Husk didn't bat an eye at the sting to his throat but he laughed in response to Alastor's subtle coughing that he tried to hide behind his hand. "You still can't handle the backlash of it." Alastor shook his head, placing the glass down ignoring Husk's comments as he was used to them by now.

As Husk refilled their glasses using his tail while one arm worked to support his chin the other resting on the bar, he looked to the radio demon asking the question on his mind. "Okay spill it. Why the fuck are you actually here? I know you never bother coming by to see me or drink with me unless it's for a reason."

Alastor sighed resting both his arms on the bar as he nodded in thanks to his glass being filled. Yes, it seemed Husk did indeed know him quite well.

Letting out a dry laugh Alastor replied still with the same excitement he usually had as he knew he was still being watched if just a little. "Haha..oh it is nothing I assure you. Merely a bit of boredom." Husk already frowning lips only lowered.

He took a moment to pause as his dark yellow eyes surveyed the rest of the bar. He moved away from it for a minute picking up the bottle with his tail and nodding to Alastor before walking out from the bar.

Alastor didn't bother questioning already knowing where this was going as he simply moved off the stool and followed Husk down the hall to their right.

The pair remained quite passing by various doors, quite a few being red while only one was blue to signal that being the washroom.

Husk stopped at a double red door at the very end and simply opened it going in first with Alastor following behind. As they entered the familiar room it was small, just a round table at the center with two red couches on either side and a mini-bar off to the side.

This had happened enough times for Husk to know that when Alastor said 'it's nothing' it was in fact something. When they were alive this would happen sometimes when Alastor was going through personal issues in his life and needed someone to talk to, Husk happened to be that someone. Although back then it didn't matter if he talked at the bar because nobody knew him nor cared.

But now he was the radio demon and even the slightest bit of pain or weakness would be exploited. Husk knew that, so whenever he noticed those words slip out he would always take Alastor and himself back to one of the private rooms for more extravagant guests. They never had such things in the living world but, this was hell.

Alastor knew the drill by now and seated himself at one of the red couches while Husk fetched two new tumbler glasses. As he walked over to the couches sitting down on the opposite one to Alastor he set the bottle down after refilling the glasses.  
  


"What the fuck did ya' do this time." Husk said cutting into the silence only filled by the muffled sound of rock from the main room. This room was basically soundproof for......certain reasons, one of those reasons being why Alastor set down a handkerchief on the spot he was sitting. So nobody would be hearing any of their conversations unless they entered the room.

Alastor's over-exaggerated grin finally settled into that calm smile Husk knew all too well. The redhead took up his drink folding one leg over the other as he proceeded. "Well you see, recently I have been taking a.....' vacation ' you could say." Husk was sipping his drink but when he heard the end of Alastor's sentence he choked on the drink.

"You're going to the fucking living world!" He yelled, he didn't care if he did because of the soundproof room. Alastor didn't flinch in the slightest at the yelling.

"Why yes, it is still as dreadful as the last time we were there haha." He joked, but Husk wasn't laughing. Just like Rosie, he was very aware of the punishment for trying to descend into another realm from hell if they were caught. That was also why he didn't even try getting anywhere near those types of things. Husk didn't care about a lot of things, but his life wasn't one of those things.

"Oh no-I ain't dishing you out this time. Hell no I'm not getting myself killed because of your dumbass choices." Husk yelled pointing a claw to Alastor who calmly sat there sipping his drink.

"Yes what a charming friend you are Husker." Alastor said flatly as he set the glass down on the table for a moment. "But that is not what this is about. You see, I come aiding your words once again."

"You mean you got yourself into some shit and you need advice." Husk simplified shooting drink back. He would need it for wherever the fuck this conversation was going.

"Yes, you could say that." Husk refilled his drink before sitting back against the couch.

"Fine." He grumbled, Alastor perked up happily.

"Splendid! Yes well, you see there is this human I have become...acquainted with." Alastor struggled on the world causing Husk to choke yet again.

"Don't fucking tell me you-" Husk cut himself off not even wishing to finish that sentence. Alastor started confused for a moment causing Husk to roll his eyes. A brief gesture to the couch he was sitting on and the realization hit.

"Oh-heavens no haha! No, I merely have become rather...close you could say? Although it is strange, you see I attempted to kill them but something very strange happened." Husk rolled his eyes while drinking his alcohol as if it were water.

"What they try an bribe you or something not to?" Husk tried to follow but barely knew where Alastor was going with this. He knew the guy was reckless and hated being bored, but even this was crazy for him. With the risk, he didn't think Alastor would try because as crazy as he was he did value his life. So he didn't understand why Alastor bothered going up there in the first place.

"No actually, they did not do anything...It was I. I could not..bring myself to do it." Husk paused about to finish his drink at Alastor's words. Instead, he put the glass down.  
  
  
  


This was serious.  
  
  
  


Alastor NEVER let a victim go. Sure there were times when he got attached to long-time victims that was a given, he was still human at the time. But he always ended up killing them in the end despite any internal guilt that he would always overrule with his insanity. He always won those internal battles and even those battles were rare only happening two or three times at most.

But he never let one go. Never.

"So you fucked up and they exposed you. So what."

Alastor stared thoughtfully at the glass. "Well, Husker that is just it. They did not. In fact, even after considering the situation they still agree to be around me."

"So they're just as crazy as you. What are ya' complainin' about?" Despite Husk's words, he was a little concerned considering this never happened before. Alastor stared down the glass as if he wanted to break it. The room fell into an eerily silence for a few minutes before Husk got a response.

Alastor slowly lifted his head leaning forward with his hands together.   
  
  
  


"Husker, I have begun to...feel."


	25. An old cats advice.

"Husker, where are you going?" Said demon was walking to the door of their private room fully intent on leaving. The cat demon paused with his claw barely touching the doorknob. He whirled around at Alastor's question, his wings sprawling out in displeasure.

"You think I'm sticking around for this?! When's the last time you fuckin' felt anything!" Alastor, not bothered by Husks yelling, only stared for a moment to consider that thought.

"When my mother was still alive.." Alastor admitted his usual tone dipping into something more mournful for a mere moment. Husk frown deepened as his wings seized back to their sides. He sighed empathetically, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You've been numb all these years and now you're feeling something. That sounds kinda crazy." Alastor tapped his chin.

"Perhaps. But this is hell and I am already dead so Husker what do I have to lose?" The other demon rolled his eyes.

"A lot actually." He muttered walking regrettably back to the couches. Alastor followed him with a tight smile upon the mention of those words. Husk fell back onto the couch, groaning loudly as he spread his arms across the back of the couch.

"So she makes you 'feel'." Husk said using air quotes.

"He" Alastor corrected. "Although he seems to play into both genders, but, I do not particularly care about that." Seeing the look on Alastor's face and the way his smile tightened, the way his eyes stared at the glass of alcohol befuddled...

It was enough to make Husk almost burst out laughing. He brought a hand to cover the ever-growing smile in an attempt to not laugh. Alastor noticed his strange behavior and only tilted his head to the side ever so slightly. "What is so funny?"

Husk shook his head, taking his hand away. "You're really that dense? Isn't it obvious? They're a guy...you're a guy..." Alastor only continued to stare with that same look which only further added to Husk trying not to laugh.

He continued on wheezing a bit. "Alastor, come on, you're demisexual and you 'feel' around him." The staring continued as if to say 'get to the point'

"You like him." Husk finally concluded. Alastor took in the information, his facial expression turning into something more bothered.

He laughed suddenly shaking his head. "Husker, my dear, that is preposterous. No, no, no, these 'feelings' must be due to some other matter. Yes certainly, perhaps it is simply that they are entertaining." Husk slapped his face, dragging his hand down it.

"So you haven't done anything a little out of character that you'd never done for someone else." Alastor stared for a few moments. When he did not answer Husk stood up flapping his wings to stretch them out.

"That's what I thought."

Alastor's eyes narrowed. "I do not understand. How is something like this possible?" Husk shrugged.

"Hell if I know." He walked to the door. "But I do know you hate having whateva' the fuck it is that you like taken away from you. Last time someone took away your damn hunting spot you-" Husk paused and shuttered not daring to repeat the incident. "But that was a fuckin' hunting spot. So I say you hurry up and tell this guy whatever it is you gotta tell him and hope you don't end up killing him." Alastor hummed in thought.

"What if I choose not to. Would it not be better this way?" Another shrug.

"Right you're fuckin' new to this.." Husk mumbled. "Do what you want Al but I can tell you right now, if you do actually care about 'em then pretending you don't or not saying shit's gonna backfire on you." Alastor said no more, only processing what Husk said.

Alastor's smile tightened and the image made Husk's hairs stand on end. "He makes me feel something and I do not like that feeling!... " Alastor said running a hand through his hair clearly frustrated.

"Just tell him." Husk finally said turning back towards the door. "I gotta go tend to the fuckin' bar before they fire me from this job too. Let me know if you end up killing the kid."

Alastor only laughed in response although that possibility was very real.

Or well, it had been in the past at least with other victims he had begun getting attached too.

But he could have killed him already, and he hadn't. That didn't happen with any other human, well unless you counted Husk or Rosie but neither barely counted.   
  


What made him so special...?

Alastor brought his hand in front of him, looking down. Slowly he brought that same hand to rest at the center of his chest, where his soul resonated.

He didn't like the feeling they brought him. It made him feel confused and lost. He was at the mercy of someone else's actions and if there was one thing he despised...it was not being in control.  
  


...Perhaps if he had behaved himself, he would be with his mother right now.  
  
  
  
  
  


...But he knew that would never have happened.   
  
  
  


He turned towards the door letting himself out. As soon as he stepped into the hall he perked up showing his usual self to the rest of the world.  
  


He would attend to a few things while here...and then continue his work in the living world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Angel swallowed heavily as he looked at the message. Shit.

He sighed, putting the phone away and trudging to his closet, he felt nervous. What had it been the last time this happened? Was something wrong? He surely hoped not.

As he got to his disheveled room he scanned around for his closet, his mind still catching up to the present after the little exchange between Daniel and himself. That and the message he had just received. He opened his closet door and scanned over what he could wear today. Considering it was early October, he would pick something a bit more appropriate.

His eyes glanced at the box of feminine clothing and his eyes remained on it for a few moments, he knelt down pulling the box closer and began looking through it. He eventually settled on an old dusty pinky circle skirt. A smile was brought to his lips as he looked at it, he kept looking, fishing out a black blouse after it and gloves to match. With that paired with his usual knee-high boots, as they were really the only footwear he owned, it seemed to match nicely.

He laid them out on his bed looking at them all for a time. He crossed his arms, proud of the clothing he chose.

With that, he moved to get dressed as he would be here soon and he would need to be ready. But as he reached out for the clothing something in him froze, a chilling feel running up his spine causing him to hold in his actions.

_Take that off right now!_

He spun around in alarm at the voice, it sounded familiar-no he knew that voice. But when he looked nobody was there.

_Why is he wearing that!_

Came the voice again and it was then Angel realized the voice was in his head. He slowly turned to look back at the bed, where the clothes were laid out.

_So what if he likes these clothes! There's nothing wrong with that!_

_Faggots wear women's clothing! He's a fucking man!_

_Let him wear what he wants!_   
  


Angel's eyes focused on the skirt and blouse regrettably.   
  


_Non_ _osare_ _toccare_ _mio_ _figlio_ _!_

_Chiudi_ _la tua_ _dannata_ _bocca_ _!_ _Cagna_ _!_   
  


The voices echoed and faded from his mind. A long sigh escaped his lips as he picked up the clothing and put it back into the box. After the clothing was put back he pushed the box back into the closet where it could not be seen anymore. He stood hastily grabbing a pair of beige trousers and a black button-down to go with it. He managed to find some old black monk dress shoes hiding in his closet. They were uncomfortable but he took them anyway along with some plaid socks.

He got dressed quickly ignoring how uncomfortable the pants were with the added belt or how the button-down was as equally annoying. He left the top two buttons undone though only because he couldn't bear having them fully buttoned. He felt like he was being gagged and not in a good way.

He paused in front of the mirror noticing the length of his hair. It was getting long, before it had just been at his neck but now it was beginning to hover over his shoulders. He groaned...he would have to get it cut soon, not that he wanted to. But if he didn't then...

He shook his head and just walked over to his vanity, grabbed an elastic band, and tied his hair back into a tiny ponytail that was long enough to touch the top of his neck. He huffed a sigh as he finished getting ready putting his shoes on with the socks and grabbing an old flimsy brown leather jacket. It wasn't particularly good for keeping someone warm but he couldn't afford a better coat but he was used to the cold at this point. Besides, it wasn't snowing yet, and that's when it would get annoying.

He pulled his phone out checking the time, it was roughly 1 pm almost two. While he had his phone out he found himself looking into his messages, he frowned when he noticed there was still no response from Alastor. He wondered if he had seen the message by now, surely he had. Normally the brunette was up by this time. Was he just ignoring him?

His frown deepened as his mind ran through the possibilities. The more he stared at the unanswered message the more heavy his heart felt, and it was as if all the energy had been drained from him. Suddenly he hadn't wanted to go outside at all, nor be around others. He just wanted to crawl back in bed and stay under the sheets for the entirety of the day.

But he knew he couldn't, he would get yelled at for that.

He tucked the phone back into his pocket, unaware of his habitual behavior in clutching his arm tightly or digging his nails into the flesh. The pain was all too familiar and he hadn't let go until he felt a familiar hot liquid. He glanced at his arm, thankful that the shirt was black.

It was alarming that he didn't bother trying to stop the bleeding even if it wasn't a lot. He walked out of his bedroom, his eyes catching the glint of a knife on the counter. His frown deepened, he shook his head.

He swiftly walked over to the couch, lifting up on the cushions and snatching the bag of white powder that was all too familiar. He opened and poured some out onto the coffee table, a sizable amount that was enough to numb any of those pesky thoughts but not enough to leave him out of his mind. A shame really.

He did a quick take before putting the bag back into its spot.   
  


As he walked over to the door he gave his apartment one last look over. He ran a hand through his hair as a long sigh escaped him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alastor eyes scanned over the landscape below. Hell mirrored the earth above with it's 40-50 stylish buildings and clothing the demons sported. But that was to be expected as those demons died from the 40s, or, in this era of the 50s.

He sat at the desk in his radio tower peering out the large windows. There was no broadcast currently but he did not want to return to his home just yet. He needed time to think about what Husk had said to him. He needed time to think about Angel and about why or how they had an effect on him.

To say that Alastor had never felt attracted to someone would be a stretch. He was still human back then and he still felt things. Granted they weren't on a deeper level but they were still there. There were in fact times when he did feel attracted to certain victims although rare. But they were still mild infatuations; he still found a fair maiden beautiful or a young man handsome.

The longest of the infatuations had been two months. He had strung along the poor woman, had even taken her out on a date or several. He had even kissed her and he would greet her each weekend at her front door with flowers. At that point, he had been questioning if it was still all an act. But despite all those actions the bile that always seemed to linger in the back of his throat, the twisted feeling he always got in his stomach and that all too clear bloodlust he felt whenever she accidentally hurt herself would argue otherwise.

Just before it had hit three months he had ended it, permanently. He had headed over to her apartment that evening and just like any other evening, they sang together along to a tune on the radio that evening. But when they began to dance and he pulled her close, she did not find his hand on her back, but a knife where her lungs were.  
  
  
  


And that was the end of it.  
  
  
  


Even then, even with how long it had transpired he still managed to end it to kill her when the time came and without hesitation no less. Angel was only meant to be a quick go but...

Alastor groaned, rubbing his temples as he leaned forward on the broadcasting table. That night still bothered him and no matter how much he attempted to brush it off it still came back, it still bothered him. Husk was right, he never hesitated in all his life. Even when he did become attached to his victims, yes he prolonged their fate in those situations but when the actual time of killing them came there was no hesitation.

His mind began tracing back to the night when he had that dream. The dream of that mysterious silhouette that came to his aid when he was trapped in the dark. Those dreams didn't necessarily stop when he met Angel, in fact...they only seemed to be encouraged. He also never felt that way around Angel, the feeling of uneasiness or that twisted sinking pit in his stomach.  
  


...Could it be...

Could it be that Angel...that Angel was perhaps his...  
  
  
  


His thoughts were suddenly cut short when a searing pain filled his head almost like a raging fire. It felt as if his brain itself was being torn apart and for once the radio demon cringed and showed signs of pain on his face.

He abruptly stood harshly grabbing his head as a low grunt escaped him, trying to endure this pain, unable to question where it had come from.

His breathing was heavy as the pain only seemed to grow worse and actually brought the infamous radio demon to his knees forcing him to grab the sides of his head but strangely the same pain invaded his chest traveling up his neck and through his head.

This continued on for a few moments before the pain finally began to fade and Alastor painted heavily. He hadn't felt such a pain since...since his death.  
  


He rubbed his head that felt sore now as he managed to get to his feet. "Ugh..." he groaned, trying to regain his previous train of thought. But he found strangely, that there was none. In fact, he couldn't remember what he was thinking about, or why he had even come to the radio tower in the first place?  
  
  
  


What was he thinking about?  
  
  
  


A soft knock brought him quickly to his feet and caused him to look in that direction. He found the familiar elegant demon standing in the doorway. His smile came back at full volume after realizing it wasn't.

"Ah Rosie, a pleasure to see you stop by." She seemed taken aback by his sudden statement, so much so that her eyes widened slightly.

"Oh? Well if I had known I woulda' came earlier." She laughed lightly, joking. Alastor laughed with her stepping closer as he folded his arms behind his back.

"What brings you here? You are attempting to seduce me again?" The radio demon asked, narrowing his eyes. Rosie flushed a light red but laughed it off.

"Ya caught me haha...but no I'm afraid for once that's not it. I have a broadcast on the 666 news in an hour about my new collection of suits. I was hopin' maybe you'd like to be my model for an hour? I can pay you for your time." Alastor simply waved her off.

"Oh that won't be necessary! Haha, I do suppose I owe you that favor considering you are responsible for my attire." He said gesturing to the current suit he wore.

"You returning a favor? Oh, Al your so formal, but if that's what it takes to get the infamous radio demon to model my new suits then I'll take it." She said with a slight grin on her features. She paused noticing a few droplets of sweat on Alastor's forehead and realizing just how pale he looked. "You okay doll? You lookin' a little under da weather there." She asked, tilting her head.

Alastor only laughed loudly. "Oh, I have never been better, dearie!" His voice carried the same enthusiasm it always did but he sounded tired behind that radio filter. Although she wanted to, she didn't question it knowing she wouldn't get a straight answer out of him regardless.

"If you say so." She ended with. Alastor walked beside her, offering his arm Rosie looked at the offered arm suspiciously but quietly took it.

"Let us be on our way then."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Angel got to the bottom of his apartment and as he stepped out of the elevator he looked around curiously for the familiar redhead. A small smile tugged at his lips as he spotted the familiar boy in his uniform. He looked nervous as he was being questioned by the elderly man who was in charge of the apartment complex.  
  


_I had a summer lover down in New Orleans_

_Kept him warm in the winter, left him frozen in the spring...._   
  


Daniel seemed to catch Angel's staring because he paused in his nervous actions of rubbing his arm and trying to back away from the elderly man, to look at Angel and smile. The blonde's smile only grew especially when the old man followed his gaze and then turned back to Daniel with a large grin.  
  


_My, my, how the seasons go by....._   
  


He couldn't hear what the man said but whatever it was it made Daniel's face turn the color of his hair. Angel stifled a laugh as he walked through the halls giving Daniel a slight wave. He felt light bubbly and he was assuming that was due to the angel dust in his system.   
  


_I get high, and I love to get low_

_So the hearts keep breaking, and the heads just roll_

_You know that's how the story goes_   
  


But that sick feeling still lingered in his stomach, was that because he forgot to eat something today?  
  


_One, two, three, they gonna run back to me_

_'Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep_

_One, two, three, they gonna run back to me_

_They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave...._   
  


He paused in the hallway just before the door as he heard a pair of footsteps behind him. He turned over his shoulder to see the redhead jogging up to him. Angel crossed his arms with a sly smirk on his lips. The redhead's cheeks were still tinted red.  
  


_Ex's and the oh, oh,_ _oh's_ _they haunt me...._   
  


"So ya got in trouble?" Angel asked grinning. Daniel laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck.   
  


_Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all_

_They won't let go...._   
  


"N-not exactly. The old man just had to tease me a little." Angel laughed at that as he looked at Daniel. He frowned suddenly when he saw a sharply dressed brunette in the distance behind him.  
  


_My ex's and the oh, oh,_ _oh's_ _they haunt me...._   
  


Angel stared alarm at the brunette in the distance. "...Al?" He muttered under his breath his heart seeming to leap in joy or fear, he wasn't sure which.  
  


_Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all_   
  


His excitement died when the brunette turned around revealing to be someone far paler than Alastor and with facial hair. No that wasn't Alastor...

Daniel turned to look in that direction curiously before looking back at Angel. "Is everything okay?"  
  


_They won't let go...._   
  


Angel sighed, his heart aching but he tried his best not to let it show. Only forcing his best smile he could. "Yeah, I'm fine." He managed. He leaned forward giving a soft peck to Daniel's cheek. "I gotta go but I'll see ya' later.."

Daniel stared, surprised by the action but smiled nonetheless. As soon as Angel turned away his smile fell completely as he rushed out of the doors of the apartment complex.  
  


_Ex's and_ _oh's_ _..._   
  


He got to the bottom of the stairs and spotted the familiar black car sitting in the front of the apartment complex. As he walked up to the car he leaned down placing a light knock on the window.

The car door unlocked and he opened it, slipping into the car. He sighed as he leaned back against the leather seat. "Sorry, I'm late." Angel grumbled looking to his left to see the familiar dark-haired male who was as sharply dressed as him if not more. He was actually in a full-blown suit compared to himself. But then when wasn't he?

"You're actually on time." Aaron said, deflated as he took his keys and turned it. The engine roared to life, he looked at his brother. He looked tired.

"Didn' get enough sleep last night?" Angel asked. Aaron glanced at him briefly before moving to put his seatbelt on, Angel did the same, not wanting to get nagged for it.

"Uh, ...yeah I was up late last night again doin' some missions for pa." Angel frowned.

"Again?" He questioned, Aaron only looked his eyes half-lidded as if he didn't realize he said 'again'.

"Huh? Oh...yeah again. I been takin' your shifts too. I thought you could use the rest since pa kinda...put you in the hospital." Angel clenched his fist hitting it against the dashboard causing his brother to look at him.

"Aaron da fuck! We both agreed we would be doin' dis togetha!" Aaron's already glum face deepened to a more saddened expression.

"It's fine Anthony. Pa' doesn' beat me that much anyway." Angel scowled anger boiling his chest.

"That ain't da point! Is this why he ain't been callin' meh?!" Aaron remained silent only causing Angel to become angrier. His brother had been suffering all this time? How could he think that was okay!? "I'm goin' bak to tamorra'." Angel growled, he wasn't pissed at his brother per se, but because he tried to take all the weight again.

"Anthony-" Aaron began already not liking the idea. Angel met his eyes with fury brown eyes.

"No! If yous think I'm gon' let you do dis alone yous got anotha' thing comin'!" Aaron stared pleadingly at Angel, but the younger of the two brothers didn't care.

"Aaron ya' got yourself a wife. Ya got someone in ya' life, a future with her and maybe a family. Spend ya' time with her, don't worry about me. There ain't nobody stayin' up late waitin' for me." Angel said his words carrying self-pity with them but he ignored it.

Aaron sighed deeply resting his hands on the steering wheel as he took off his grey fedora and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine...today ain't about us anyway so let's just leave it for now." That inclined that Aaron wasn't going to agree with what Angel said but he would leave it for now. Aaron was right, today wasn't about them...

"Fine." Angel grumbled as he sat back against the seat, crossing his arms. Aaron remained quiet and just shifted the car's gears as they pulled away from the apartment building.  
  
  
  
  
  


October 5th, 1948

The day they lost their mother.  
  
  
  
  



	26. Actions and Consequences

Angel dug his nails into the side of the door, the action reminding him of the mild stinging pain in his arm. But the blood wasn't noticeable, the wound probably closed up by now since it was so small. But he would have to clean his arm later.

His heart thundered in his chest and it was so loud in his ears he hardly heard his name being called from beside him.

"Anthony!" His brother yelled for the third time, finally getting a reaction from his blonde brother. He looked in his older brother's direction and realized the car was parking in front of a familiar looking house. His heart jolted when the engine was turned off and he suddenly found it hard to breathe.

Aaron noticed the sudden lack of color in Angel's face and gently reached over to rest a hand on his shoulder. Angel flinched at the initial contact but reminded himself that it was only Aaron. His brother looked at him with heavy concern, he never knew why his brother flinched away when being touched sometimes but he always figured it was because of his childhood. Little did he know that was only half the problem.

"It'll be okay." Aaron soothed gently. Angel sighed heavily trying to calm himself down. Angel met his brother's darker brown, almost black eyes and took in his reassuring smile. The high he got from the angel dust was wearing off so his anxiety was coming back at him at full force. He was only glad that Aaron was here to help calm that anxiety.

"R-right..." Angel muttered in a breathless response as if he'd just run a marathon. Aaron nodded, taking his hand away and leaned over to his door. He gave one last look to his younger brother, a quiet look of reassurance before opening the car door and slipping out into the driveway. Angel hesitated for a moment before following his brother's lead.

As he stepped out into the driveway he looked at the familiar house. Among most of the houses on the street, it had a bright color to it, this one being turquoise. The yard was maintained but the grass was a dull green likely due to the rolling in cold and not being able to water it as much. The bushes that lined the window at the front of the house were the same and elegant white curtains covered the window.

Aaron was waiting for Angel at the front door, both hands resting in his pockets. Angel swallowed the forming lump in his throat and trudged up to the front steps beside his brother.

He watched Aaron fish out the keys from his pocket before sticking them into the door, a soft click was the final thing Angel heard before his brother glanced at him asking in a soft tone. "Ready?" Angel shrugged, holding himself.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." He mumbled. Aaron turned the knob opening the door as soon as the door opened both of them ducked at the oncoming sandal flying over their heads.

They both looked at the women in the hallway ready to tear whoever was there apart. When she saw just who it was she quickly lowered her other sandal. Angel stood behind his brother awkwardly as he slipped into the hall. Angel retrieved the sandal before heading in as well, closing the door behind them.

The woman that had thrown the sandal was none other than Sarah, Aaron's now fiance. She hadn't changed all that much from the last time he'd seen her. Her skin was still a light brown but not enough to actually call it 'black'. Her hair was curly and dark and it rested up in a high bun. Her dark brown eyes were still as fierce as ever and she still wore that red lipstick. She just looked a little older with time but not much, only a few wrinkles around the mouth.

"Hey, sweetheart." Aaron greeted, he sounded tired. Angel merely stood by the door looking away when she kissed him and hugged him. He wasn't for all that mushy stuff and seeing it just made him depressed.

"You actually got him to come this time, huh?" She spoke, the heavy Hispanic accent coating her words. Their conversation was muffled to Angel's ears as he tuned out. His eyes traced the halls, looking at pictures of the adoring couple and other people he didn't know but were probably Sarah's family or friends.

"--En busy too. So, you can't really blame him." Aaron's words cut back in as Angel looked to the couple again, Sarah looking at him with her hands on her hips.

"Busy? Doing what?" She paused flapping the sandal around as she spoke, waving it at Angel. "Do I gotta take your ass to the club, huh? Get you hooked up with someone? You'll be twenty-three before you know it." Angel put his hands up quickly, waving them around. Despite all of this, he was still nervous because Sarah wasn't the thing making him nervous.

"N-no Sarah I-i'm good, really." He tried to assure. He didn't want to go around telling people about Daniel yet. They weren't exactly a thing and he didn't feel comfortable stating it like that yet.

She narrowed her eyes and clicked her tongue. "Si este chico no consigue un hombre pronto. Lo juro." She grumbled. "Fine, I'll go prepare some coffee for us all. I got some rice and beans on the stove." She said turning away and walking down the beige-colored hall and through one of the arches that led into the kitchen.

Angel sighed heavily, he hated being reminded of the situation he found himself in right now. But as Aaron said earlier, it wasn't about them today.

He jolted once more when a hand graced his shoulder but relaxed remembering it was just Aaron. His brother frowned but took his hand away after getting Angel's attention. Angel followed him down the hall, and froze when he turned into the archway on the right. He stood in the hall for a moment only hearing a muttered voice speaking in Italian.

His heart hammered in his chest and he found his hand there. Aaron peaked his head out motioning for Angel to come in. Another heavy swallow, but Angel complied.

...He turned the corner into the living room not caring to look around before his attention was glued to the person on the leather couch. His eyes traced over them, over her. Her blonde hair was long resting on her shoulders and down her back and the curls were still there thick and curly. Her face was still round but her facial features had matured. The same brown eyes stared back at him and she had the same freckles as he. It was like looking in a mirror only the gender was switched.

She stared at him with glossy eyes and a deep frown. Angel parted his lips and in a dry voice managed to say one word. "...Molly.."

His eyes glossed over as she stared back at him with the same look. Within seconds he found himself being nearly tackled in a tight bear hug and being pulled down to her level. Tears freely flowed down his face as his arms hung at his sides, afraid to move them. Afraid that if he did it would all fall apart.

Molly....his twin. The last time he'd seen her much less talked to her, had been at fifteen when he left the house two years after their mother's death. He hadn't seen or spoken to her during all those years. Seven years, that's how long it had been.

At that time he had raised his hands praying that it wouldn't turn out to just be a dream. He was relieved to find that hugging his sister didn't cause this all to crash and that it was, in fact real. They stayed in that embrace for several moments before Molly moved back still holding her brother who stood taller than her in her arms. She'd grown up, just like Angel.

The last time they had all been reunited like this was...

He never had the chance to visit her, because their father had guarded her like a guard dog. Aaron had barely been able to see her and that was because he was their father's right-hand man. So Angel visiting was out of the question. He was always too afraid to return to that house and he never had contact with her, so she could never visit him in return.

But today, by some miracle it seemed they were granted at least this. "Wait-" Angel said suddenly moving back he looked frightened. "Pa ain't here right?" He said sounding more shrill than he would have liked.

Aaron and Molly exchanged looks, Molly had never been harmed by their father, and Aaron barely got touched. Angel had always taken the brunt of it so it was expected that the mere mention of their father would cause such a reaction.

Molly was the one to step forward gently setting her hands on Angel's shoulders, the touch almost immediately calming him. Molly resembled their mother the most and had that soft caring nature like her too. Angel had favored their mother too in terms of looks and Aaron looked nothing like their mother. He looked almost exactly like their father but acted nothing like him when the mask was shed.

"No Angelo...he's not here. Calmati ora. Pa non può farti del male qui." She soothed, her voice like a soft bell. She rubbed a soft circle on Angel's shoulders and he seemed to melt into her touch. Not even Aaron could get Angel to relax like that, he truly did believe it was because Molly looked just like their mom.

It was strange, he never understood why he looked like their father but Angel nor Molly had any favorable resemblance to their father. Both their faces were round, (Molly more so) while his was more defined like their father's. They were also paler than their father and had freckles which neither their father nor mother had. The only thing he could trace back to their father was the brown eyes but they were lighter than his own.

Angel sighed in deep relief as he allowed his sister to pull him onto the couch and sit down beside him. She kept a hand on his back rubbing circles on it and smiling when she leaned against him. It seemed after all these years she was the only one able to get Angel to relax like this.

Aaron joined them sitting on the other end of the couch the oddball out among the two blondes. It was then that Sarah came in with a tray of hot water and coffee with some cookies on it. She gave a quiet smile to the three siblings and set it down on the coffee table before walking back out, leaving the family be.

Aaron sighed, reaching into his coat and taking out a small paper photograph and holding it out for the three of them to see. The three of them stared at the picture of the woman whose hair was long and blonde eyes sparkling with a bright green. A young boy sat in the middle of her lap, his hair dark, almost black. Two others that appeared to be toddlers sat on each leg, a boy and a girl, both resembled her the girl more so than the boy.

The little boy, unlike his sister, had light brown hair.

Both siblings paused to look at Angel and the brown roots on the top of his head. Neither of them said anything, only looking back at the photograph. "I miss her." Molly was the first to admit looking back at the photo along with Aaron.

"Yeah...but I'm sure she's happy we're all back together even if it's just for today." Aaron said with a sigh. Angel frowned, being reminded that this may be the last time he got to see his sister in a while.

He looked at the photograph, unable to help but wonder what she would say about his situation. What would she say about Daniel? About...about Alastor.

What advice would she give him?

"And that was Rosie's new collection of suits for her fall collection! Even though we don't have seasons down here so what a dumbass haha!" Killjoy said with the usual ear to ear grin. "Oh, and what a surprise! That new demon that's been growing in power _\- what do they call him? What? What a stupid name -_ 'The radio demon!' Wow who woulda thought he looked so good in a suit!"

Tom drummed his fingers on the desk not seeming to care. Killjoy's eye twitched slightly as she motioned to the TV screen behind her since green screens weren't a thing yet. A picture of Alastor in one of Rosie's suits was on the screen. He was posing with an arm behind his back the other being held up as if offering the viewer a deal but it only made him more charming.

"Up next we have someone named Jeffrey _\- Who the fuck names themselves JEFFREY -_ who cares. He's a fucking cannibal and can cook so this should be interesting!"

With that, the broadcast ended, and backstage the radio demon adjusted his bowtie happy to be back in his regular outfit. He sighed, the process had been a bit draining with having to try on so many different suits but it kept his mind busy. Rosie, who stood beside him, had been watching the broadcast.

"Thank you, Al. That should definitely bring in some business. If that new 'Radio demon' is wearing my suits I'm sure everyone will want one." Alastor rolled his eyes as the soft tease to his rising title and name given by the public. He didn't mind it, although it was a bit cheesy.

"So what are you planning on doin' now?" Alastor found his mind tracing up to the ceiling of the building but he as well as Rosie knew that's not where he was actually looking. He still felt confused by all of this, by these...feelings. It was something he hadn't felt in a very long time, years in fact. But the feelings were different than the last time he felt something like this...and that was scary.

What if the events from before repeated themselves?

"Al? Sweetheart, you okay doll?" Rosie asked, her words laced with concern. He looked back to her in a concerned manner.

"Yes, I am fine." He paused, reaching into his suit jacket and pulling out the pocket watch. He took a brief look at it before putting it back. "It seems I have some free time, shall we perhaps have lunch?"

Rosie seemed surprised at Alastor's invitation but she smiled nonetheless at it.

"Dat sounds lovely darlin'." Alastor held his arm out for Rosie to take and she did so as they walked out of the studio. He needed the distraction right now, he needed time to think of his next move and action. He needed to consider other options or possibilities and the possible outcomes of those actions.

...It wasn't like Angel was going anywhere, so he had time.

"So do you have a place in mind Al?"

"Hm...yes actually I know this lovely diner that sells the best venison."

Angel stepped out onto the front stairs and leaned against the house. They were due to leave in a few minutes because Molly had to get home (if you could even call it that) before their father. Aaron's fiance would be taking her and Aaron would take Angel back to his apartment. Most would enjoy the last few minutes with their sibling during these few minutes but right now Angel just wanted to be alone. He didn't want to think about how long it would be before he could see Molly again.

He reached into his pocket taking out a pack of cigarettes and placing one in his mouth before stashing the pack away. As he lit it the sound of the door opening made him jump. Sarah would kick his ass if she saw him smoking, she worried about him and his other siblings a lot.

But it wasn't Sarah who stepped out onto the front stairs, it was Molly. She closed the door behind her so he assumed it wasn't time to go just yet considering Aaron wasn't with her. He thought he would be yelled at for smoking but she didn't seem to care only leaning against the house beside him. What surprised him more is when she took out her own cigarette and lit it to.

And awkward silence settled between them as she took a long drag and let the smoke fill the air. Right, he didn't exactly know her all that well considering the years.

"So how ya' been?" She was the first to speak. Angel looked at her, dumbfounded. Was she talking to him - of course, she was what a stupid thing to think.

"Um, fine I guess." He muttered. Molly frowned looking at her twin.

"Aaron been tellin' me othawise." Angel rolled his eyes, right. He did say Molly had been worried about him.

"Uh..." he sighed. "Things have been rough." He admitted, Molly only stared not saying anything yet. "But I'm gettin' along just fine." There was a pause as he took a hit of his cigarette, it lit up as he breathed it in. "How's Jack been doin'?"

"Ah-I ain't been seein' much of em' since pa been more protective lately. But we still call every night so it's fine." She sounded annoyed and the way she talked about it made her sound like a teenager trapped in the house.

His life may not have been perfect, but at least he was free...in some sense at least.

Angel jolted when Molly shoved him playfully giving a soft smile. "Come on Anthony we ain't strangers stop lookin' at me like that." Angel took another hit from his cigarette.

"We migh' as well be. I ain' even tried to see ya what kinda brother does that make me?" Molly shuffled closer to him.

"Don' say that. We both know why you stayed away from the house." Angel remained quiet, unable to think of anything to say. "Look, I ain' got much time before I'm dragged back to the hell hole. If pa finds out I sneaked out or that Aaron helped well.." she stopped herself, they both knew the end of that sentence. "Aye, you got a phone?" She suddenly asked.

Angel looked at her confused. "Uh, yeah." She held her hand out expectantly, Angel complied taking his small flip phone out and handing it over. He watched her press a few keys before handing it back to him.

He glanced at the screen looking at the new contact 'best sister in the world.' He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Now you ain't got an excuse not to talk to me." Angel stuffed the phone away, she had him there.

He shifted his weight, dropping the cigarette and stomping it out having enough of it. "Hey, Molls...ya' pretty good with men right?" She looked at him quizzically.

"I guess?" She shrugged not knowing the answer herself.

Angel was hesitant in his response unsure if it was a good idea or not for him to ask this. He trusted her and Aaron too of course. But he just didn't want anyone thinking something serious was going on when that wasn't the case. He rubbed his neck in a nervous manner stuffing his other hand in his pocket so he didn't do something stupid with it.

"Can....can I ask for ya' advice on somethin'?" Molly smiled, delighted to be asked that.

With the expression she made it was strange to also see her holding a cigarette between her fingers. Like a child smoking.

"Sure! What's up?" She was eager to help it seemed but her eagerness only made Angel more anxious.

He took the hand on his neck and put it in his pocket keeping it there for the same reason as the other. "So uh...there's these two guys.." He led with. Molly practically had stars in her eyes. Hesitantly, Angel continued. "Um, I'm kinda in a weird situation between the two."

She tilted her head curiously. "What is one of them your ex or something? Did you have a threesome?" Angel nearly choked on the air around him at the last word uttering out of his sister's mouth. It really was strange to hear her talk like that but just because she was his sister didn't mean she was innocent.

"Uh-no." He said taken aback by her words. "It's kinda a long story but I'll tryn' sum it up." Molly nodded, keeping her attention on her twin. Sighing Angel began.

"There's two of 'em, and I feel strange around both of em. One of them I feel happy and at ease around...like I can be myself and breathe a 'lil easia." He shrugged. "But that guy kinda' screwed me ova' before. I mean...we're cool now but, I don't wanna go down that road again with him 'cause I don't wanna get toyed with, y'know?" Molly nodded trying her best to follow what he was saying.

"I keep tellin' myself that he ain't no good for me and feelin' somethin' like this for him his a bad idea for him. That he ain't seein' me that way and I just gonna get myself hurt if I botha'."

"..And the otha?" Molly urged quietly. Angel's troubled expression only deepened as he crossed his arms, leaning against the house behind them.

"The other guy, he's sweet and kind. He hasn't done nothin' wrong to me and he seems to care about me." He smiled as he spoke but his smile was forced and his sister had no trouble picking up on that. "He's a good guy and honestly has a good heart. He even likes me and has admitted it upfront. I...I'm even goin' on a date with 'em this evening."

"Then why don't you sound happy about that?" Molly inquired. Angel frowned, remaining quiet for a few minutes. Molly didn't push for an answer, only waiting patiently. She even had time to stomp out her own cigarette before Angel finally came up with a reply.

"I...I dunno." Molly raised a brow.

"Do you like this guy? The one you're going out with tonight."

"I do." He was quick to reply this time. "I...I do." He repeated, surprised at his own answer. "But he makes me feel weird too." Molly tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Weird how?" She challenged. Angel stared at the front lawn as if it held some great meaning.

"He makes me feel sick, but it's not like butterflies in my stomach. It's like I'm gonna throw up but it never gets there. And whenever I even hug 'em or he flirts with me and I do back, it just.."

"Feels wrong?" Molly finished and Angel nodded. "It feels like you're cheating on someone but you ain't with nobody?" Another nod. Molly shook her head, giving a soft pat to Angel's shoulder. "Those are just your strings Angelo." He looked at her quizzically and she looked at him with a raised brow as if to say 'did you really forget?'

"Oh-" he said, finally remembering. Right, his strings of fate that connected him to his supposed soulmate. One of the last things their mother had told them. "I mean I've always felt that sick feeling but it was never this bad. Before, sure it made me feel sick every now and then but it wasn't this bad." Angel sighed as he held himself. "Ya think it's because I actually like this guy?"

Molly shook her head to his surprise. "I went through this too at some point, after I ran into Jack I felt like I was gonna throw up with another guy I took an interest in." Angel frowned.

"So what are ya' sayin' Molls?" She leaned into him a grin on her face.

  
"Angelo, you've already met your soulmate. You just don't know who it is." Angel's eyes widened in alarm. That wasn't possible, when did that happen? How did he not notice? Molly tapped a finger to his chest. "That sick feeling you got, it's your strings tugging back to your soulmate. 'Cause you've already met them, being with someone else that you might like feels like cheating and it feels a lot stronger 'cause you already met 'em."

His frown deepened. He wished the answer given to him was a lot easier. He directed his glare at the front lawn again, and if looks could kill. "Well, I ain't gonna follow fates rules. Fate's been a bitch towards me so fuck it. 'Sides, I fuck mu-" He paused remembering Molly didn't know about that business. She stared at him curiously like a confused kid.

"Uh-- _see_ a lot of clients usually so I wouldn't know which of those idiots is my soulmate. A-and I don't feel like lookin' anyway." Molly sighed but held a smile to her glossy lips. She moved in front of her brother, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"You're scared Angelo, I was too...it's okay." His expression only contorted further.

"C-can we just focus on the current topic." Molly frowned, but she didn't push it. Besides, it was her brother's life, and he was free to do what he wanted to make him happy. But that wasn't to say she had faith that his strings would guide him to the gentlemen making him feel like this, and she had no doubt it was indeed a man and not a woman.

"About the two men?" She said, refocusing just as he asked but filing their previous conversation away for later. He nodded.

"What should I do Molls...I'd feel like an idiot for tryn' to go back to that dumbass especially knowin' he doesn't feel that way about me. But..with the otha' guy he-"

"Did he outright say he's not interested in you?" Angel stumbled.

"Well no but-" trying to murder him could also be taken as a 'no' for sure. "He...made his point pretty clear." Molly stared, smiling to herself.

"I believe you when you say you like the guy that you're goin' out with tonight." She paused, having gotten her brother's attention. "But I think you _love_ the other one."

Angel's face turned into a dark crimson all too quickly and he looked beyond uncomfortable upon the word 'love'. Molly was quick to change it. "Er- I mean...like _more._ " Angel rolled his eyes trying to calm his burning face. No...no that was too strong a word, way too strong.

Her smile only grew at the reaction he provided. She only heard a bit about the other party but she had already figured out what was really going on. Unfortunately she couldn't say it, after all...she didn't want her brother to have a migraine.

"Well, my advice to you is do what you think is best." Angel narrowed his eyes.

"Not really that helpful." She shrugged.

"I'm serious, but also be with someone that'll treat you right. Or I'll kick their ass." That earned a light smile from Angel. "It's your life, do what you feel is right."

Before their conversation could continue Aaron stepped out onto the front stairs. He looked at the two twins for a moment. "Molly, Sarah gonna drive you home in a minute." She looked disappointed but she knew she couldn't stall.

"Yeah-alrigh'." She pulled Angel and Aaron into a tight hug and the three siblings enjoyed their tight embrace for a time before she let go. "Don' get into any trouble!" She called as she headed into the house. Both brothers waved, but didn't promise that knowing it wasn't gonna happen. 

Aaron ran a hand through his hair as he turned to Angel. "Ready to head back?" He nodded following his brother to the car. As they climbed into the car and closed the door Angel looked at the dashboard as his brother remained quiet for a time, not starting the car yet.

"So how's the case on Ma goin'? Did you find evidence against pa?" Aaron shook his head, obviously distraught.

"I'll keep lookin' or find something that can put him away for good." Angel growled baring his teeth as he slammed his hand on the dashboard.

"Why don't we just try and take him out already!" Aaron looked at him frowning.

"You know we can't do that Anthony. We would have to make an entire operation to do that and even then it's not guaranteed that one of his goons won't go after Molly or Sarah or that pa won't see it comin'." Angel slumped back against the seat, folding his arms. "'Sides he's got eyes all over the city if we did try anything he'd know. We gotta think about everyone's safety. I know you're mad, so am I-"

"Mad? That's puttin' it lightly." He growled. Aaron only stared, bothered by what to do.

"I'll keep tryin' ...but now that you're back in contact with Molly-" Angel waved his hand around.

"Yeah yeah...I know. Continue to keep it a secret from 'er." Aaron nodded.

"Let her keep thinking mom's death was an accident...If she knows pa was the one to kill her she might do something that could get her hurt, or worse." Angel glared at the dashboard but his gaze softened among that reminder.

"It's bullshit the fuckin' bastard gets away with it."

"He won't, I won't let him," Aaron promised. "Just focus on your life right now and I'll keep trying to look into this." Angel wasn't satisfied with that but he let it go. It was obvious Aaron was dealing with a lot of stress, having to be the guard dog of the man who killed their mother must have been awful.

"Fine...just let me know if you need anythin' alrigh?" Aaron looked at his brother.

"Yeah. You seriously goin' back to that shit hole tomorrow? You could get away now." Angel shook his head.

"If it was that easy to get away from pa we woulda' been free a long time ago. He probably thinks I'm dead or some shit." He crossed his arms leaning his head back as his eyes stared at the ceiling. " 'Sides...I can't let ya go in alone. You think I'm gonna let you outta the promise we made? Y'know stick it out and protect Molls until we're all free. And like you said, he's got eyes all over the city so he's gonna reel me back in eventually."

Aaron took in his brother's words, not liking them but there was nothing he could do about it. Angel was as stubborn, if not more than himself.

Unknown to Aaron, Angel could also use the distraction even if he got beat for it, and he could use the little cash his father did pay him for rent and food. His stash was low since Val hadn't called him in a while and that was also strange. He needed to get out and kill, to get the anger and frustration out and keep his mind off these things.

"If you say so." Aaron said, sighing before finally starting the car up. Angel sat forward putting his seat belt on. As the car pulled out of the driveway and down the street, he took out his phone and looked at the screen.

No new message from Alastor.... 

He clutched the phone nervously, deciding to do something he hadn't done before. 

Call the guy. 

He leaned back against the seat and ignored his racing heart in his ears... _do what felt right huh?_ The phone rang...one, two, three times...four...and then the answering machine came on.

His heart sunk as he ended the call without bothering to leave a message. 

Before he put his phone back he saw he had a new message. His eyes traced over the message. 

_4:30 PM Daniel: Hey u rdy for this evening? **  
**_

The message brought a soft smile to his face. 

_This feels right..._

_4:31 PM Angel: yea i'll b home in a bit._

With that, he put the phone away and just listened to the radio on the rest of the car ride. 

_This was the right choice, ........right?_


	27. To little to late

Angel sighed as he ran a hand through his hair looking in the mirror. This was fine right? This was fine...He glanced over his shoulder at the box in his closet sporting female clothing before shaking his head. No...he, Daniel would probably feel more comfortable if he wore male clothing. That's what was best.

_Yeah, sure...like he'd even care about that._

Angel thought sarcastically. He looked back himself in the mirror once more, although he felt as if someone else was looking back at him. With the blue plaid shirt, dark brown slacks and one pair of dress shoes he owned for once, he actually looked like a guy. He kept his hair tied back though if just to further the image. He wasn't sure how Daniel felt about cross-dressing and he didn't want to test that just yet.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been on a date, if he ever had. He couldn't recall a time, seeing as he never had the time nor patience. He shook his head, giving himself one last once over in the mirror. He hated looking at himself dressed like this and with no makeup, he felt exposed and ugly...but he just hoped Daniel wouldn't mind that.

It was later in the evening now and as Angel adjusted the collar of his shirt he couldn't help but catch his phone resting on his bed in the reflection of the mirror. He frowned, turning to look at it. He wanted to check it again...to check for a reply or something from Alastor. At this point his mind wasn't even stopping at the 'maybe he's ignoring me' accusation but also, 'is he okay'. But in that situation, the first of the two always seemed to wind over his paranoia.

Maybe he lost it?

His mind tried to come up with. If he had known where Alastor lived, he would have checked up on him. It had only been two days and he was worrying this much over him? Truth be told he felt clingy. There was always the possibility of tracking his phone which Angel knew how, it had been a trick he picked up in the mafia for tracking down his targets. However, that was way too excessive and if Alastor _was_ ignoring him he would be upset to find him at his doorstep.

Apart of him didn't want to either, to track down his home only to find some beautiful girl answering the door. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know anything about Alastor--he didn't even know if the man was gay. He just said he liked his company.

With that notation Angel's mind starting wandering curiously. His imagination coming up with different outcomes. Alastor seemed very well-dressed all the time and the same could be said for his mannerisms. Maybe he was the owner of some big company or his parents were wealthy and passed that wealth down to him? Angel smiled sadly imagining Alastor living in a large mansion somewhere, tons of servants at his beck and call just with a snap of the fingers.

And then with that wealth, probably tons of beautiful girls each on his arm...probably sprawled out on his bed every night completely nude waiting for him to---

_"Well, I can repay the favor...."_

_"T-That is not necessary."_

His mind stopped his thoughts there.

He pushed the memory along with the thoughts away. It was getting late and Daniel would be arriving soon...he needed to finish getting ready.

He turned away from the mirror and walked over to his bed picking up his phone. As he opened it he spared one last look at his screen but saw no new messages. If he could frown anymore, he would have at this moment.   
  
Just then he heard a knock at this door. He stuffed the phone away, for the time being, unable to help how Molly was doing right now. He would try texting her later, their father was usually out at night doing business.

As he walked out of his room he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_"It means you've already met your soulmate."_

Molly's words echoed in his head as he walked to the door, his hand hesitating as it hovered over the knob. No--it didn't matter, so what if he did maybe, sorta, by some fucking miracle have a soulmate. He didn't need them, and...and he was sure they didn't need him.

He pushed the last bit of doubt from his mind and opened the door and his eyes were met with those familiar greens. The redhead gave a soft smile, his attire similar to Angel's aside from the shirt not being plaid and just a plain dress shirt and the pants being black. His hair was still messy and Angel didn't mind that, in fact, he actually liked it that way. It made him feel a little more relaxed. It took a moment for Angel to realize the yellow rose being held out to him.

"Good evening Angel." Daniel greeted politely. Angel took the flower with a smile and stepped into his apartment to put it with the other before returning to the doorway. Once Angel returned stepped more into the hall, motioning with his hand. "Shall we go?" Angel snickered at the attempt to be a gentleman, although he wasn't doing badly.

"We shall." Angel said back, in a joking manner.

With that, the pair exited into the elevator...

"...Alastor, are you alright?" The redhead blinked, clueless to her question.

"Why yes, why on earth would you ask that?" With the tone he used you would never have guessed he was holding a demon by the throat in the middle of a restaurant. Rosie sighed, shaking her head. All the stubby little demon had done was bump into him without apologizing for it and before she knew it he was holding the poor bastard by the throat. She simply watched as its face was turning blue and its small little legs wiggled, as its claws tried removing Alastor's hand, but it was futile.

She sat at their table while Alastor stood at the center of the restaurant, ignoring all the looks of the other demons around them. Sipping her tea she asked calmly, "Well normally such a small action wouldn't prompt such a reaction from you. But if you wanted to start a bloodbath who am I to stop you?" She said with malice laced words.

Alastor looked at the well-dressed demonette and then back to the poor bloke who was nearly suffocated. He sighed, throwing the demon somewhere into the left-field not caring if he died on impact. He turned back to Rosie re-taking his seat across from her not minding the attention and terrified looks from other demons. "Yes, I am fine, I just needed to blow off a bit of steam. Yes, it's been quite a while since I've let my bloodlust run wild haha!" His eyes glowed a little brighter with that notion. Rosie only smiled while sipping her tea Alastor did the same but with coffee.

"Yes well, even with 'dat it certainly ain't like you to lash out like that and so easily." Rosie said, a little quieter. Alastor stabbed a piece of shredded venison with the end of his fork.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you are getting at my dear." He said shortly before biting down on the fork. Rosie would never understand how he could enjoy eating deer when he was one himself in some right. However, she supposed she had little room to talk considering she was a cannibal both in life and death.

Rosie tilted her head, setting her tea-cup down. "This got somethin' to do with 'dat human of yours?" Alastor hummed in response waving the end of his fork around as he spoke.

"Would it matter if it did?" He challenged, Rosie's eyes narrowed.

"I would say so, considerin' you been actin' a little strange ever since you met 'em." Alastor shook his head, standing from the table.

"I think it is time to get back to my radio tower." Rosie raised a brow curiously at the radio demon, who put down some bills on the table before making his exit...When he walked out the doors the demonette simply smiled with a sigh.

" 'Dat man."

Angel stared with great interest at the half-eaten fries and burger on his plate. An upbeat tune currently climbing the charts playing on the radio. The conversation between them was practically nonexistent right now. Angel took a moment to glance up at his date, the redhead was holding a half-eaten fry in one hand while his attention was glued to the window. Watching cars go by, it had been quiet between them for several minutes.

Daniel was the first to break the silence.

"Tonights actually nice, especially when it's cold out." Angel caught the other's eyes as he took a moment to look away from the window. They were in a random burger joint which was fine by Angel. Something simple like this actually made him more relaxed but he had no clue what to say or do. This was the real-time they had spent time together without it being something problematic or just passing the other in the halls. That and this was his first date.

Angel cleared his throat trying to find some words in the panicked voices that were his mind. "Yeah, New York is a bitch when it comes to wetha'." Daniel laughed lightly.

"So," Daniel said pausing as he set the fry down and leaned both arms on the table. "Can I assume that you're from New York? With the accent and everything." It took Angel a moment to realize Daniel spoke to him.

"Huh-oh, yeah...I've lived here since I was a kid." Angel hesitated, drumming his fingers against the table for a time. "...What about you?" Daniel politely smiled as if waiting for the question.

"I was born in Florida but I can't exactly say I lived there."

"Why's that?" Angel asked, leaning on the table.

"Well, my parents traveled around the country, and as a kid, I got dragged with them." Daniel smiled sadly looking down at his own discarded food. "I didn't really make any friends so I was kinda that stereotypical quiet kid. I also got 'homeschooling' so..." He shrugged.

"So how'd you end up here in New York?" Daniel hummed lightly.

"My parents decided I was old enough to take care of myself when I was fifteen and dropped me here in New York with my grandfather. Then they took off after a week, so I stayed with him and he _actually_ taught me the school stuff. That and he got me a job at the apartment I work at now when I turned seventeen so...I'm grateful for that. I mean, he's the owner sure, but...he didn't have to do that."

Angel's eyes widened in surprise upon the new information. "Wait so that old man you were talkin' to earlier-"

"That was my grandfather," Daniel said, answering the others' questions as if by reading his mind. "He likes to tease me, but I guess I owe him at least that." Angel gave a light laugh and Daniel joined him..once his laughter calmed down he sighed still maintaining his smile.

"Alright so...uh, the truth is...I've neva been on a date before." Angel admitted as he poked at his fries.

"Really?" Daniel replied, surprised. Angel looked up finding the redhead looking at him surprised.

"Yeah-I uh...never had the time I guess." That and he was also a part of the mafia since he was young even during that time school wasn't something he could attend.

"Then I'm glad I could be the first." Angel glanced down at his pocket were his phone resigned....he pushed the thought away and directed his attention back on Daniel. He sighed, allowing his body to relax as he smiled.

"Yeah, me too."

Alastor stood in the living room of his home, flipping through the book in his hand. He wasn't reading it, seeing as he'd already read this book over several times. But it was a nice distraction. It seemed that's all he had been doing today, making distractions for himself. The suits, lunch with Rosie, and then attacking the poor weak demon.

But..what was he so afraid of? It wasn't that hard to say how you felt to someone so..what was he...

_"Mama...why can't I give a flower to the boy in school?"_

_"Oh..sweetheart. I-people don' be liking 'dat 'round 'ere. It ain't natural to 'em. But you keep on bein' you no matta' what dem fools say. You gon' find your soulmate one day."_

_"...What if they reject me."_

_"They won't."_

_"..And what if there are things about me they do not like?."_

....Alastor closed his eyes, closing the book. He shook his head, placing the book back where it had been before. He'd stalled enough...he turned towards the stairs climbing them to the second floor. As he entered his bedroom he was quick to grab a vial of blood from the shelf and begin making the summoning circle.

_"You gotta face 'dem fears. Ain't no use in runnin' from 'em."_

He formed the blood into the familiar circle and began working on the markings in each position of the sigil. Although his ears twitched at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, he did not step in his motions, he knew who it was by now and the scent surrounding them added to that. The footsteps stopped in the doorway just when Alastor had finished the sigil, all he had to do was know what recited the familiar incantation.

"So you're going back to earth?" Rosie's voice carried to his ears. Alastor stood, brushing himself off as he looked to the demonette who had no smile but she didn't look upset either, not that he cared.

"You know it is very rude to enter my home without an invitation." She waved him off.

" 'Dat didn't answer my question." Alastor's eyes narrowed on her.

"Yes, I am. And if you get in my way," his eyes glowed a little brighter then. "Then I won't hesitate to remove you." Rosie didn't seem phased by his threat and merely shrugged.

"Alrigh' ya' have fun den. I got a job down here after all." With that, she made her exit.

Alastor turned towards the sigil, he hated this feeling. He hated feeling nervous, feeling worried, feeling...anything. But most of all he hated the fact that his mind had been on Angel this entire time of being here and that being away from him made him feel... _something_ he could not describe, and when he was with him he felt...complete.

He hated it all, it made him feel...scared.

But he couldn't run from it.

He began chanting the incantation and the and the sigil glowed a bright red before it changed into the void that would drag him in.

When he appeared on the other end of that sigil Alastor snapped his fingers sealing it shut. He didn't doubt Rosie would pay him another visit as she knew how to create that same sigil, but they were the only two with that information. Well...aside from Lucifer and maybe Charlie but neither needed to be worried about right now.

Alastor turned to the human bedroom, his eyes narrowing on the corpse on the bed that was lacking far more color than it had when he left it. It was also beginning to smell a bit. Well, it was a corpse and...he wasn't human anymore.

He gave his room a once over, and it didn't seem like anyone had entered it. That was a relief, no doubt a human would surely be alarmed to find a corpse here. Alastor shook his head taking a step towards the limb body that still lay on the bed, its eyes closed and his nose wrinkled upon the mild putrid smell.

Alastor's eyes narrowed at it, looking over it.

_What if I wasn't..._

His eyes widened at the thought, even daring to cross his mind. He shook his head dismissing it, no what a ridiculous thought. He didn't bother dwelling on it any longer and held his hand out towards the corpse, allowing his hand to glow a bright red while the body matched. The corpse's eyes opened only to reveal hollowed-out eyes filled with a bright red light.

When Alastor opened his eyes he found he was no longer standing but laying down and staring up at his ceiling. He groaned a little, that process always leaving him a little sore since the body had been sitting in one position for a while. With another groan he pushed himself up onto his elbows, stretching his neck out hearing it crack and pop. Once that was sorted he properly sat up, stretching his arms next, hearing the cracks and pops once again.

He brought his arm in front of him seeing that his almond skin was back to its original state before he had died. He inspected himself the best he could and when he deemed his body suitable to use, he pushed to his feet. He wobbled a bit before regaining his balance, his knees felt tight and he had to stretch them out too.

Now that he stood he stretched himself out properly loosening all the tight muscles, he felt a bit sore but that was to be expected. He walked out of his room for a moment and into his bathroom, as he turned the light switch on he stepped in front of the mirror.

He wasn't surprised to find the familiar red-haired wendigo staring back at him.

(Yes I know Alastor isn't a wendigo but that's what I'm calling him for this book.)

As he stared at himself, raising a hand and watching as the demon in the mirror did the same he sighed and shook his head. He allowed his eyes to stop glowing that familiar red and simply go back to those dark browns, and as he did the reflection of the demon disappeared and was replaced with the charming brunette.

He walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs into the main room, it was dark as he'd left it and he assumed since there was no sunlight outside it was in the evening. Although something in the dark room caught his attention. A white flashing light from the corner of the room, he briskly walked over to it finding it was his cellular device...his phone.

Curiously he picked it up and opened it. His brows knit together as he looked over the messages. They were all from Angel, even a missed call. A heavy weight pressed on Alastor's chest but he ignored it as he pondered what to do next. He tapped his chin, he would need an excuse...

It was around 10 in the evening when Angel walked back to his apartment. "Ya' know you didn' have to walk me back." Angel mused as he glanced behind him to the redhead. Daniel smiled in response.

"Well it would be rude not to." Angel shrugged at that notion. He paused in front of his doors to take the keys out. Although he paused as he heard the sound of his phone go off. His heart jumped wondering if it was one of his siblings or...

Now he stood frozen in front of the door, his face paled. He found it hard to swallow and his hands were covered in a cold sweat as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone. Daniel hadn't seemed to mind only finding Angel's sudden expression strange.

Angel opened the flip phone and was unable to hide the shock on his face as he looked at the message.

_Alastor 10:30 PM: I apologize for my recent absence. I would like to see you if that is okay? May I come by?_

Now Angel's ears were red.

"You okay?" Daniel asked curiously. Angel rubbed the back of his neck, sweating a bit. He was staring at the phone screen trying to find a suitable answer. What should he say back? Was it a good idea to say yes to Alastor? What did he want...

Strangely he found himself replying without much thought as if his heart decided on its own. "I'm gonna have a guest comin' over.." Angel looked up nervously. Much to his relief Daniel only gave him a warm smile.

"Alright well, get some rest you look a little sick." Angel opened his mouth to reply but his words were caught in his throat when Daniel pressed a kiss to his cheek. But with that action, Angel felt sick again...he pushed the feeling away ignoring the thought of possibly throwing up.

He waved goodbye to Daniel who was already walking back to the elevator. Angel took a deep breath trying to steady his nausea as he got the apartment door open. He ran a hand through his hair as he closed the door and sent a reply to Alastor.

_Angel 10:32 PM: Sure._

He sent the address of his apartment soon after as he placed the phone on the counter. He glanced at the two roses, the one Daniel gave him was beginning to wilt now from lack of sunlight and Alastor's seemed the same.

He would have to throw them out soon, as much as he didn't want to.

As he walked over to his couch he paused realizing something. This would be the first time Alastor would see where he lived..and the first time he was at his place. With that realization Angel began sweating nervously. A round of paranoid thoughts flooding his mind like cocaine. His eyes looked around his place nervously; it wasn't messy but it didn't look exactly high-class either. With the old beige walls, yellowed in some areas..chipped areas on the counter and various spots on the carpet and walls from past residents.

Maybe he could try to cover all that up...but it seemed he didn't have that chance as there was a sudden knock at his door. Angel breathed through his nose turning towards the door, that was awfully quick.

As he walked up the door he paused becoming aware that he was still wearing the masculine clothing from his date. It was too late to change now but he didn't exactly like wearing it..what would Alastor think.

Since when did he care?

He shook his head opening the door.

There he stood, any suspicions of it being a prank call or well..message, went out the window. And as Angel's eyes met Alastor's that familiar feeling that he thought he'd gotten rid of came racing back but it was stronger this time. The strange feeling of being safe and relaxed was there, but it lingered in the background. He felt a warm feeling in his chest and he felt that same feeling on his face.

Alastor still had that smile on his face that never vanished but it appeared amused as his eyes scanned over Angel's red-tinted cheeks. He was a bit curious by Angel's clothing.

"Good evening, Angel." Alastor said it was the same thing Daniel said earlier that night but somehow the words being spoken by him made them better. They held something else to them, something that made his ears that light shade of red whereas Daniel's same words didn't.

It was then Angel realized that sick feeling he'd felt before, wasn't there anymore.

"Hey, Al.." Angel muttered. There was an awkward silence as Angel stood in the doorway his eyes looking away.

"..So, ...may I come in?" Alastor spoke up a laugh in his words somewhere. Angel perked up realizing his mistake.

"Oh-right right sorry. It's been a long day." That wasn't a lie.

He stepped into the apartment opening to door for Alastor who nodded in thanks. As Angel closed the door he nervously looked to Alastor who was quietly looking around the apartment. "You have a lovely home." He said politely and just like that the anxiety seemed to lift.

"Uh-thanks...I know it's a mess." Alastor shook his head.

"I've seen far worse, dear." Angel flushed at the nickname as he looked away, knowing the name wasn't really directed at him. Alastor's eyes narrowed on the roses on the counter, his brow raising, and smile growing as he saw the rose he'd given Angel. He glanced at Angel whose cheeks were a light red and then back to the rose and that now stood tall and vibrant as if it were just picked.

He was surprised to see it like that but relieved all the same.

"I apologize for my lack of a response to your messages. It was not my intention to ignore you. I had merely left a town for a while on some business and left my cellular device behind." Angel looked at the brunette who stood at the center of his living room, hands folded behind his back per usual.

"Why do ya' talk like 'dat?" Angel asked curiously the question, slipping out without much thought. Alastor tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" Angel dragged his hand down his face, guess it was too late to back out of the question now.

"I mean..they're called cell phones. But ya' call them that. And you're always dressed up like, I've never seen you dressin' casual." Alastor narrowed his eyes.

"Casual..." he muttered confused.

"I mean, it's like your entire personality is from the '40s or something." Alastor's expression did not change upon Angel's words but he took note of it.

"...I suppose you could say, my parents brought me up in that sort of way." Angel looked at him quizzically, that didn't make a lot of sense but he didn't push it. He assumed it was something Alastor hadn't wanted to talk about so he begrudgingly dropped it.

"Well, it's fine. I mean it ain't the first time someone's dropped everythin' stopped talkin' to me so, it don't matta." Alastor doubted that but didn't say anything on it. Besides, that wasn't the main reason he was here.

_So have you got the guts?_

He cleared his throat. "Angel, there was also...something else I wanted to discuss with you." Angel stared, almost dazed and it took a moment for Alastor's question to register.

_Been wonderin' if your heart's still open_

_And if so, I wanna know what time it shuts_

"Hm? Oh-yeah you're probably wondering why I'm dressed like this." Angel laughed nervously.

_Simmer down an' pucker up, I'm sorry to interrupt_

_It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of tryin' to kiss you_

"Sorry I had this date tonight and I just got back--"

"Date?" Alastor repeated his tone dropping to some degree.

_I don't know if you feel the same as I do_

_But we could be together if you wanted to_

"Yeah, I'm sure you know what 'dem are, smiles. But uh--yeah been tryna' get with this guy he's kinda nice and all. But that doesn't real' matta." Angel waved his hand around. "What were ya' gonna say smiles?"

_Do I wanna know?_

Alastor's smile tightened, a tight feeling suddenly engulfing his chest and the nails behind his back digging into the palms of his hands. "Haha-why I was simply going to say I am here to stay for quite a while! Yes indeed!" There was a slight strain to his voice but he did well to cover it up with the enthusiasm to his voice.

_(Sad to see you go) Was sorta hopin' that you'd stay_

Angel seemed to perk up upon that information. "Oh cool, maybe we can hang out then or somethin' but I'm kinda busy tomorrow so." Alastor only laughed but the laugh was entirely fake, not that Angel noticed. "Anyway, do ya' want some coffee or somethin'?" Alastor was quick to escort himself to the door.

_(Baby, we both know) That the nights were mainly made_

_For sayin' things that you can't say tomorrow day_

"No no, I'm afraid I cannot stay. I have much to do. But it was a pleasure to see you again Angel." Angel's smile faltered, had he said something wrong?

_(Do I wanna know?) Too busy bein' yours to fall_

_(Sad to see you go) Ever thought of callin', darlin'?_

"Oh, uh...okay. Well, I'll text ya later then." Alastor was hardly listening, the sound of his heart in his ears and the tight almost suffocating pain in his chest was nearly too much to bear.

_(Sad to see you go) Ever thought of callin', darlin'?_

"Yes, yes, farewell Angel." He said opening the door and letting himself out. As he stepped out into the hallway he nearly bumped into another gentleman with red hair and as he paused in front of the elevator he looked back at the apartment door.

"Hey Angel, I brought you some soup."

"--Huh? Oh, thanks..do you wanna come in?"

"Sure."

Alastor's eyes stayed on the door until the redhead disappeared into the apartment and the door closed...his nails dug into the palm of his hand as his eyes began to glow a bright red.

_Do you want me crawlin' back to you?_


	28. The party

One week later.

_I will spend my whole life through_

_Loving you, just loving you...._

As the music drifted through the somber household it traced through the halls and filled the quiet walls with a mellow tune somewhere from an old-timey song.

_Winter, summer, springtime, too_

_Loving you, loving you_

The brunette's fingers glided across the pianos keys as a familiar shadow provided the background vocals while the brunette sang the lyrics.

_Makes no difference where I go or what I do_

_You know that I'll always be loving you_

_Just you and..._

His smile tightened.

_If I'm seen with someone new_

_Don't be blue, don't you be blue..._

His shadow peered over his shoulder and slipped around him like the wind.

_I'll be faithful, I'll be true_

_Always true, true to you..._

The brunette's head lowered as he smiled sadly.

_There is only one for me and you know who._

_You know that I'll always be loving you..._

His fingers stopped, resting on the keys prompting the music to stop. His shadow, unlike him, was frowning with his eyes narrowed almost as if it were sad. After all, the shadow was indeed a part of his being, but, was not him. That was not to say it did not feel what he did, nor mirror those same feelings sometimes when the other could not.

With the music gone, it was silent as the dead now, the only audible sound being that of the man allowing a long defeated sigh to escape his lips. A slow clapping could be heard from the stairs but Alastor hadn't bothered to turn in that direction, already knowing who was the cause.

The smile on his face appeared far more forced than normal. It was smaller as well and the visible force being placed on his lips was far too visible. " 'Dat's a nice little magic trick, Alastor, but even that can alert Lucifer." Rosie said, pointing to the shadow that merely stood behind its master. It glared at her pointing but Alastor didn't bother responding, nor cared enough too.

Her eyes traced over the man in a worried manner.

She wasn't entirely sure what had happened, or well...she hadn't in the first few days. She couldn't expect Alastor to tell her anything after all. While she could piece together what may have happened she wasn't exactly sure what went down.

The day after Alastor had returned himself to earth she'd come up to check on him, however ever since the day prior, he'd been like this. Unusually quiet, and forcing that smile more than he had before. But the thing that troubled her most was his overall appearance.

Today, just like the past week, his normally tidied hair had strains sticking up in several directions. An obvious indication that it hadn't been touched nor combed in days. His clothes were disheveled, wrinkled far more than she'd ever seen him...had he slept in them? He even had a few buttons undone in a few places. His usual vest was undone but hung on his shoulders and his entire look for the past week...had just been this.

Alastor was sharply dressed all the time so to see him like this was worrisome.

She had even begun to question if he'd been sleeping judging by the small dark circles under his eyes. "Al, sweetheart you can't keep goin' like this." Rosie said, moving off the stairs and as she stepped closer, the shadow was quick to materialize in front of her baring its teeth like a wild animal protecting its master.

She wasn't sure what it was capable of and she hadn't wanted to find out so she merely took a step back. Not intruding any further on the brunette's personal space. Seemingly pleased, the shadow backed down, slinking back to its master and materializing behind him. Rosie frowned, crossing her arms over her flesh suit's chest. "What could have been so bad that it's caused you to be in this state?"

Alastor merely kept his eyes on the keys. There was a silence between them, and Rosie was close to simply giving up and resorting to dragging Husk up here. She paused in her steps to the stairs when she heard the sound of the bench shift. Looking over her shoulder she saw the brunette rise...he was slouching a little.

"I am fine, my dear." His voice sounded strained. Rosie turned fully to the man now.

"Alastor you're a terrible liar when it comes to your feelings. What, did the guy reject you?" No response. "Kick you out?" No response. "Start seein' someone?" His expression changed ever so slightly but that was all she had needed as an answer.

"Why don't you just kill what's standing in your way, if that's the issue?" The disheveled brunette narrowed his eyes on the dark-skinned women.

"I cannot. If I had, then he would never forgive me. He seems to really care for this other human..." Rosie tapped her chin, keeping her eyes on the brunette but not bothering to intrude on his personal space again.

"Well you can't continue to go on like this, I mean..look at you," Rosie said, pointing at him. "I've never seen you this bad." Alastor looked at his shadow as if to confirm her statement. His shadow nodded in agreement with her.

He had tried desperately to keep his mind off of the certain man. He tried doing anything else like cooking, playing music, reading. He couldn't so easily kill humans, after all, he was still being careful of Lucifer. But in that time he had failed to even sleep, that seemed rather impossible so he didn't. He'd also failed to reflect on his overall appearance leaving him in this state. Not that it had mattered, after all, it's not like he'd left the comfort of his home during this time.

"Alastor." Rosie stated in a more stern voice. The brunette met her gaze, not liking that frown taking up her features. She moved her hands to her lips and pursed her lips. "Your one of the rising overlords in hell, a very powerful and feared one might I add. And may not have known you much when you were alive but I've come to know you in hell. And I know that you know when to give up, but I also know that if you would have given up you would be in hell right now. Not here."

Alastor's smile tightened along with his fists as he glanced at one of the windows in his living room, the blinds covering any light from coming in. "So are you gon' get this man." Rosie hardly asked as if already knowing the answer.

Alastor allowed his smile to grow, he turned to Rosie with his hands folded behind his back. "Well, it wouldn't be very entertaining if I didn't, now would it?"

Rosie gave a proud smile. "No, it wouldn't." The brunette nodded, turning to her. "Considering you have bothered to say such a speech to me, am I right to assume you have some sort of plan." Her smile only grew.

"Well, I 'overheard' that little human of yours will be attending a party tonight being held at one of the local reception halls. It's supposed to be a sort of lavish event but I'm not entirely sure why he's attending. All I know is that he's bringing that partner of his." Alastor tilted his head curiously.

"Anything else?"   
  


"There is, but I think an exchange is in order for my help." Alastor rolled his eyes but wasn't bothered by this, if anything, he expected it.

"Within reason of course." She added on. Alastor stepped forward.

"Then what is it that you desire, my dear?" Satisfied, Rosie smiled.

"Well...I _do_ need a model for some of my suits for a year. Of course, I wouldn't make you wear anything crude. Only the best for the radio demon." Alastor tapped his chin considering the offer. Of course, his reputation was on the line and he certainly wasn't a model so a year definitely would be asking too much.

"Hm, I'm afraid I cannot tarnish my reputation, so the best I can offer is 2 months." Now it was Rosie who rolled her eyes, but she maintained her smile.

"Fine. I guess I'm lucky if I get at least that." Alastor extended his hand and without hesitation, Rosie gripped his hand in a firm handshake, the familiar yet dim green glow of his hand briefly flashed before their hands separated.

"The party will be centered around Halloween but to still maintain the class of it it's going to be a masquerade party. Only those invited are allowed in as well and are required to be dressed appropriately and wear a mask," Rosie paused, "but I'm sure you'll have no problem with that."

Alastor hummed along with these thoughts. "I do not doubt that, but I think I will need your assistance for my attire this evening."

Nodding Rosie looked the man up and down. "I think I can do that."

Angel looked down at his phone, frowning at the string of messages.

_'Hey Al I'm free today, do u wanna do something?'_

_'No I'm afraid I cannot, I am very busy today.'_

_'Oh ok. Maybe some other time.'_

_'Hey smiles u up?'_

_'You free today?'_

_'Terribly busy again today, very sorry.'_

_'Oh no bigge.'_

_'Alastor is something going on?'_

_'You been acting weird, Al.'_

_'Al?'_

_'We need to talk please Al just respond. I know u no how to work a phone by now.'_

_'Please.'_

That last message had been yesterday and he still hadn't gotten a response. He tried to convince himself that it was all just Alastor being busy but even that had begun to sound like an excuse. He really was acting weird, he had been ever since that night. He thought they were cool now what the hell.

Angel sighed, running a hand through his hair. What was he supposed to do? Things had been like this for a week straight. In the past week he'd begun officially dating Daniel the title of 'boyfriend' still sounded bitter in his mouth but it was what they were.

He had a boyfriend, he'd been texting back and forth with Molly whenever given the chance. His brother had been visiting him more often as of late and even working for his father, although still a pain in the ass...wasn't even that bad. He got his ass beat still sure, but it wasn't as often as before. He wasn't sure why but Aaron must have done something for that. The killing was a good outlet for the frustration he felt sometimes and driving around the city collecting on people's debts wasn't all that bad as long as he was with his brother.

The only thing that had still been off was Valentino not contacting him at all. It made him uneasy but he assumed it was because he just wasn't needed or something. The other odd thing was Alastor being distant but...he was always like that wasn't he?

Everything seemed good, hell, even Cherri and he had begun their movie nights again, sometimes Pentious joined too.

But if everything seemed so good, so perfect...then, why didn't he feel happy?

Why did it feel like something was missing?

His mind was blurred from these thoughts he barely paid attention to the knife about to come down on his finger. "¡Oye, ten cuidado de no cortarte el dedo!" The female's voice suddenly said, followed by Angel being poked in the arm. He looked up pausing in his action as the counter.

"Huh-" he glanced down realizing what Sarah was yelling at him about. "Oh-sorry Sarah it won't happen again." He laughed nervously. She shook her head, hands on her hips.

"I swear. Alguna vez dejas de pensar en la polla?" She asked herself before walking away, of course, Angel didn't understand her but he was sure she was lecturing him again.

He turned his attention back to the counter and continued cutting up the carrots there. His mind melded into the song the radio was currently playing.

He wondered what Alastor was doing right now...if he was listening to this song. If he was really okay...would they be okay? Or will he go back to hating him, avoiding him? He didn't want that, he just wanted to be around him. But maybe that was a bad idea too, considering how he felt about the brunette. He still couldn't rid himself of those feelings, and he hated it.

A knock on the wood of the archway caused Angel to jolt in surprise. The instincts in him took over almost immediately as he held the knife up towards whoever dared to scare him. Once he saw it was only Aaron he lowered the knife, this was also why Sarah never tried grabbing any guns or knives from Angel. Aaron had warned her about that and for a good reason.

Angel suppressed a sigh as he put down the blade, fearful of who he might actually hurt if it remained in his hands. He moved to wipe his hands on his pants but they were swiftly grabbed by his brother. "Don't get them dirty, you just put them on." He groaned. Angel glanced down at his white dress pants, right he forgot about that.

He and Aaron were both dressed up in suits, minus the jackets for right now of course. That just left the pair in their slacks, shiny dress shoes, button-up shirts with ties. Although, Aaron's attire was a dark grey compared to Angel's white.

Aaron shook his head as Angel grinned nervously. He reached over and grabbed a napkin and handed it to Angel to wipe anything off his hands. As he did this, Aaron glanced at the hall before turning back to the younger. "So, you ready for tonight?" He asked in a whisper.

Without looking up Angel calmly answered. "Yeah, it should be fun. Been a while since I've been to a party." Aaron rolled his eyes again.

"You know that's not all this is." He replied, his tone still remaining low. "There's going to be other Mafia bosses there and we're supposed to represent pa." Angel crossed his arms dejectedly.

"Y'know the point of this event is for the mafia boss himself to show up with his 'prized pupils.' Not send his two sons to fit the bill." Aaron sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He understood the hostility that wasn't needed right now. Because their father had 'other things' to do tonight the responsibility of representing the agency fell mainly on him as the elder.

Truth be told neither of them wanted to do this but if they didn't it could possibly be one of their heads on the table tomorrow. And they both knew that. "I know Anthony, but we just gotta do this. Besides, some of these bosses don't even like pa. We might be able to find out something about mom's murder." Angel glared at the ground for several moments and if looks could kill.

"Fine. But I'm doin' this for her and Molls, not that bastard." Aaron nodded in agreement.

  
"By the way, did you _have to_ invite that little boyfriend of yours?" Said boyfriend was in the living room talking to Sarah, hence why Aaron was whispering.

Angel shrugged. "I thought it be fun. 'Sides Cherri will be there with Pentious." Aaron smacked himself in the face.

"Cherri is a part of a Mafia Agency, so is Pentious. That boyfriend of yours--Daniel--doesn't even know that you're in the Mafia. What part of bringing some kid along to a party filled with powerful mafia bosses was a good idea to you."

Angel frowned, sometimes Aaron ended up sounding like their father without meaning to. Right now was one of those times. Angel clutched one of his arms looking at her brother.

"I just didn't wanna be the only one there tonight without someone to hang with." He muttered, it wasn't entirely an excuse.

Aaron's shoulders lowered in defeat. "Fine, but if he gets killed, it's not my problem." Angel smiled, knowing that was unlikely.

"Thanks, Aaron."

"By the way, whatever happened to that other guy you liked? When you said you were bringing your boyfriend to the event I thought it was that brunette you were gushing over." Angel hated that his cheeks tinted a light pink at the mention of the man. His name hadn't even been brought up and yet, just the color of his hair mentioned was enough.

Fuck why was he so smitten?

Although the mention of him brought a pain to Angel's eyes that didn't go unnoticed by his brother. His eyes narrowed as he frowned. "Alright, so where does he live?" Aaron said reaching for his gun that was under his shirt.

"No no no no-" Angel said, quickly grabbing his brother's arm. "There ain't no need for that." His brother looked at him questionably but Angel merely shook his head. Aaron huffed before taking his hand off his gun.

"Make sure you got your mask ready when we leave, don't forget his. Everyone's gotta wear one, remember."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Angel called back as his brother left the room. A part of him had wanted to wear a dress or skirt to the event but not only would his anxiety not allow him but neither would Aaron. Aaron himself had no problem with how his brother dressed but they would be recognized and he had to make sure they were 'properly' dressed.

Angel also wasn't sure if Daniel would like the idea of him in drag...and he didn't want to find out. The thought was scary.

He turned back to the counter, intent on finishing with the carrot. He was helping Sarah prepare some stew for lunch. He began cutting the rest of them up his mind beginning to melt back into thought. Although it didn't last long as he heard footsteps behind him once again.

He paused once more but only to look over his shoulder. Standing in the doorway was the redhead, he had his arms folded as he leaned against the doorway a small smile on his face. Sarah had helped him get better suited for the events tonight.

Compared to their suits, Daniels was all blue including the suit jacket he wore over it. His usual red and messy hair was also gelled and combed back leaving him looking a little older than he actually was. Unbeknownst to him, the color of his suit wasn't for a random reason.

At these parties everyone dressed nicely but they always wore a specific color to their suit or gown.

There were six normally:

The first being blue to show the person was just a guest, or not in the mafia.

The second was white, made to represent the second child to the first-born in the bloodline if they were present. It was also a sign that, if that person were to be harmed or killed (because they were basically the backup child) the person who harmed them would be wishing for death.

The third was black, this was for anyone who was indeed in the mafia but wasn't related to the mafia boss themselves. More or less one of his men. This was more common than not.

The next was grey, that was what those next in line to inherit the 'family business' wore.

Beige was worn only by Mafia bosses and typically new or low-rank bosses.

Lastly was red.

Red was what a mafia boss and only a mafia boss wore. It was not only a sign that they were a boss but also a very powerful one.

These colors made it easy for other agencies to interact with someone knowing who they were judging by the color. While guests weren't unheard of they weren't that common, that wasn't to say every year there weren't a few people in blue walking around. The colors also helped in the case of any undercover cops or spies. Anybody who wasn't in one of these colors would be taken out. Of course, there was a list too, but that was easily altered.

Naturally, the masks they wore matched these colors.

"Do you need any help?" Daniel asked, walking into the kitchen and standing beside Angel. He smiled warmly turning his attention back on his current task.

"Nah, I'm okay. But thanks." Daniel merely remained at his side, quietly watching how swiftly and easily Angel handled the knife to cut the carrots.

Maybe tonight he would be able to take his mind off things...to keep his mind off the brunette.

Alastor stood in front of the mirror. It had taken several hours but with a little bit of magic and some spying from his shadow, the attire was set for the evening. He glanced out the window as the sky was beginning to slip into darkness, the sun setting in the distance.

He smiled, satisfied with his appearance in the mirror. He fixed up his hair merely to rest to the side and he'd freshened up. But the suit made him stand out and in the best way. It was a dark ruby red. The collar and lapels of the suit jacket a bright crimson. His shoes were the same color as his suit of course.

But what he was most proud of was the mask to go with it.

It was a masquerade mask naturally, the mask itself was ruby red. It covered the entirety of his upper face and nose only leaving his mouth and jaw exposed. The trimming around the eyes and rest of the mask was gold but what Alastor loved most about it was the extra detail on the top. On each side of the mask were two small black antlers and below that what appeared like ears from the way they were positioned.

Truly it seemed as if Rosie had indeed captured his inner demon in this look.

"It seems it's nearly time." The familiar voice spoke from the doorway. Holding the mask in his hands, Alastor turned to look at the women in the doorway. Rosie was dressed in a classy blue gown. We won't go into detail about what the dress looks like because nobody cares how Rosie or Daniel looks this evening.

Naturally, her mask matched the blue dress. She was already wearing it on her human body. Alastor hadn't invited her, no, she invited herself. Something about, wanting to see how this evening played out.

Alastor turned back towards the mirror one last time. He could see his eyes glowing a dim red in the bathroom mirror although, his eyes weren't actually glowing. He shook his head, dismissing a thought that had found its way there.

He reached up and removed his glasses from his face and put the mask there instead. His eyesight was still a bit poor but doable especially considering this was only a corpse and his eyesight had gotten better in death.

Now a man clad in red with fierce brown eyes that watched behind a red deer mask stood before him. Classy yet intimidating.

"Yes indeed it does. Now," Alastor paused turning to look behind him. His shadow slinked up the shower wall to look at him and Alastor only returned its maniacal grin. "I trust you have made the proper adjustments to the list." The shadow moved on the wall showing a thumbs up before slinking back down into its original place being behind its owner. Hidden in plain sight.

"Very good." Alastor said, adjusting his bow-tie. He turned to Rosie and walked towards her. He held his arm out towards her to take, to which she did.

With that the brunette and his guest faded into the shadows.

Angel let out a shaky breath as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He had the mask on his face now.

His mask was white like his suit, but the white was glittery like powdered snow. Not that you could see it from far away. It pointed up on both ends of the mask giving it a sharper look and formed at the center to make a small what looked to be a crown right where the forehead was. The nose of the mask was a little pointed as it rested over Angel's nose. But something Angel liked about the mask was the gold spider web designed onto the left side of his mask. That pattern continued below on the cheek area of the mask.

It seemed basic, but, detailed all the same. And as he looked into the mirror whilst wearing the mask, it felt like he really did live up to his namesake in this mask.

He smiled to himself, Aaron had gotten him the suit and shoes but the mask was entirely Sarah's doing.

_"You can't get him something plain. He's wearing white, he's gotta look nice!"_ He chuckled to himself remembering her words when he dragged him out to get a mask today.

He stared at himself once more, a pair of brown eyes staring at him through the mask. He frowned, reaching into his jacket and taking his phone out looking at the messages.

Still no reply.

Angel sighed, leaning his head against the glass.

He wanted to throw the phone in his hand out the window, but that would be a dumb idea. "Alastor...you promised things would be different..." He muttered to himself in a strained voice.

A soft knock came from the door prompting Angel to quickly tuck the phone away in his suit jacket and turn towards the door. "C-come in." He kept his eyes on the door and not on the razor laying in the tub. The suit would stain very easily and that would be far too noticeable.

The door opened and in poked Daniel, giving a soft smile to the boy in white. "Hey." He said opening the door fully. "Your brother wanted to know if you were ready to go." Angel clutched the sink so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

He wasn't sure why he was nervous. This wasn't his first time attending these things, he had before when he was younger and they were teenagers. Back then their father did actually attend if only because he had to.

But tonight he felt like he was choking on the air he was breathing. His hands were trembling and his mouth was beyond dry despite just drinking some water. Was it because he was bringing along Daniel? Or was it because of this whole Alastor situation?

Nonetheless, Angel tried to calm himself, pushing off the sink and turning towards his boyfriend. That didn't sound right.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

_Ready as I'll ever be._


	29. The party PT. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She leaned towards Angel whispering, "He's looking at you." Angel's cheeks grew redder.
> 
> "He-he doesn't even know it's me." Cherri rolled her eyes.
> 
> "You're the only one in white here, and with brown roots in your hair. Ooh-he's coming over!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a REALLY long one. 11,000 words I think? Anyway, get comfortable and enjoy.

Angel could feel his heart in his ears as he stepped into the main room of the banquet hall. It was the same one that was rented out every year. The banquet hall had a long and large hallway leading to one big room.

The wide hardwood floor left room for many of the guests that were already here to roam around, as they already were. The walls were a plain beige because nobody would be looking at those nor the old picture there for show. To the right and left walls of the establishment were the usual cocktail tables with the red table cloths on them held in place by a single candle.

At the center of the room was a large square made of darker wood. That would be the dance floor. At the very end of the room, a small stage where four musicians were playing something, the fifth already singing the song. And lastly, on the right and left of the stage were each a bar, and, that's were a lot of the older folk lay.

With the high ceiling and chandelier, it pulled the whole 'fancy' aesthetic together. And you would think with such a large space Angel would be breathing easy, but in fact, he was breathing quite heavy.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump and look behind him. Of course, it was only Aaron who gave him a look as if asking 'are you okay. Angel just nodded even though the opposite could be said. There was soft jazz playing through the hall; many men and a few women were already present here. Some Angel recognized from business in the past, or from being here before. Other's he'd never seen before.

As the trio walked over to one of the cocktail tables, mainly to just get settled, Angel continued to look around. He was curious about the colors of the attire in the room. There were, of course, women in the room all wearing some fancy dress that screamed either 'stuck up' or 'sexy' Angel wanted to wear some of those dresses.

He saw one or two black dresses but the majority of the others blue like Daniel's suit. It wasn't uncommon for there to be women brought as a guest, so that wasn't surprising. Much to his expectation, there were a lot of men in either grey, black, or beige suits.

Mostly black with a few grey, and even fewer red, each wearing their respective masks. He had counted about four red suits in total, and that was with a room full of people.

"Alright, look, you both understand tonight is an important event," Aaron spoke suddenly, leaning his hands on the table. Angel already knew this, but he assumed it was mainly being repeated due to Daniel's presence. His dark eyes looked at them both through his grey mask. Daniel's mask looked like it had been bought from the dollar store because, well, it had.

"I gotta handle some business, but you two behave." Aaron looked at Angel specifically because he knew what his brother meant by that. Being openly gay wasn't something highly supported in New York, and it was even less supported in the mafia. In fact, it may as well have been disgracing your family.

Angel nodded, and so did Daniel who wasn't entirely sure of the gravity of their situation. Aaron gave the younger one last look before stepping away from the table. Angel watched him walk towards a group of men in grey and beige suits.

"Can't remember the last time I've been to something like this." Daniel spoke, causing Angel to look at him. He stood at the other side of the table with his hands in the pockets of his suit. Angel leaned on the table because people here didn't really care about that.

"Eh, I gotta come to this every year. It's boring for me." Daniel was about to reply but paused when an arm was suddenly thrown around him. Alarmed he looked to the person and so did Angel, surprised to see who it was, although he shouldn't have been.

It was Cherri in a dark grey dress that exposed her shoulders, back a lot, and breast a little. The mask she wore wasn't too bad either, something like a cat. Her hair was down on her shoulders, and, of course, she looked beautiful tonight. "Hey, Danny! Geez, you're the last person I expected to see here." She said, grinning; she spared a glance at Angel, who shook his head, making a motion of cutting his throat with his hand.

"Why?" Daniel asked curiously, not even noticing Angel's gesture. Cherri looked back to the redhead.

"Well, I never pegged you for a party boy." She said, giving him a squeeze before letting the boy go. She walked over to Angel; she raised her brow. Angel shook his head as if to say, 'I'll explain later.'

"Ah, there you are, Cherri." The trio looked to see the dark-haired man walking over to them. His suit had different shades of beige, including his top hat. His long black hair hung down per usual and he strutted over as if he owned the place, which he did not. She turned to the man with a big smile and leaned up to peck his lips.

Angel quietly looked away until they were done. He had forgotten Pentious was a Mafia boss truth be told. "Hey, Pentious," he watched as Cherri pulled the taller man down by his necktie. He only smiled. "Do me a favor, babe, and go talk to that redhead over there. Make friends." Pentious looked over his shoulder to Daniel who was only watching them curiously.

"Oh, certainly!" He said with a happy grin before going over to the redhead. Much to Angel's dismay, he was dragged away from that table and into an area of the room that wasn't too crowded.

Cherri stood in front of him, arms crossed head cocked to the side, and eyebrows raised in a questioning manner. She was already aware of his and Daniels' relationship, so he assumed she was upset because he didn't inform her that he was bringing him here.

"You know it's dangerous to bring him here." Angel rolled his eyes.

"What, because he's my boyfriend?" Angel whispered back.

"No, because he doesn't know you're a part of the mafia, and we're surrounded by the mafia at this very moment. Even the guests are aware of what this is." Angel shrugged, annoyed.

"I didn' wanna come alone. Y'know that Aaron is always goin' around doin' business. I just didn't wanna be stuck at the bar again this year. I'm not even allowed to drink that much. You know what happens when I get drunk, and so does Aaron." Cherri sighed.

"You know...I really thought you were gon' end up with that brunette. What was his name...Alastor?" Angel visibly tensed at the mention of the name, his cheeks tinting a light pink under the mask.

"L-look it doesn't matter. He didn' see me that way anyway." Angel brought his arms up to hold himself. "Sides, it don't matta. Daniel likes me, and I just...went for it." Cherri's frown deepened.

"Well, what are you gonna do when you run into him tonight?" Angel looked at his friend, alarmed.

"What do you mean?" Cherri only returned his alarm with confusion.

"Didn't you say before that he was a mafia boss? When we went on that mission." Angel had forgotten about that.

"A-about that..." he muttered, scratching the back of his neck. "That was...just his cover." Cherri was burning holes into his skull now.

"...If he ain't a mafia boss then who is he." Angel shook his head waving her off.

"Why does that matter? He ain't here and he ain't in my life, so it doesn't matter." Cherri looked at Angel for a time, and then her eyes drifted to behind him.

"You sure? Isn't that him?" She said, pointing behind him. Angel perked up like a deer in headlights and looked behind him. Near the center of the room stood a brunette in a red suit and a beautiful woman in a blue dress on his arm.

"W-what no...that could be anybody." Cherri raised a brow, only continuing to stare at the man. Angel found himself staring as well until the brunette turned his head to the side did he abruptly look away.

Why was his heart beating so fast? Why did he feel so nervous, even if that was Alastor it didn't matter. He was the one ignoring him so why should he care if he was here? Angel glanced up, seeing Cherri having a shit-eating grin on her face.

She leaned towards Angel whispering, "He's looking at you." Angel's cheeks grew redder.

"He-he doesn't even know it's me." Cherri rolled her eyes.

"You're the only one in white here, and with brown roots in your hair. Ooh-he's coming over!" Angels squirmed in his spot about to walk in a different direction, possibility into the crowd. Before he had the chance, Cherri grabbed his wrist very tightly, grinding her foot into his shoe. He looked up, alarmed as he had a very twisted smile on her face.

"You're not going anywhere." She muttered under her breath, tilting her head to the side like a madwoman.

"Cherri, let go of me." Angel said through clenched teeth. Cherri hummed in thought, her eyes glancing behind him once more as he tried pulling away but to no avail.

"Fine, fine." She said letting go of his wrist and Angel immediately turned and tried to make a break for it, only to find himself face planting into another's chest. He could only hear Cherri's cackling just barely over the music as he fell on the floor.

The rest of Angel's face was beginning to become red to where not even the mask could hide it. The brunette that stood over him was wearing a deer mask, one that framed his face nicely. His eyes trailed over to the dark-skinned women in blue, on his arm. She only smiled at him.

Was this his date? Was this why he had been avoiding him...because he was with someone now?

Angel frowned, his racing heart beginning to ache.

He felt surprised when he found a hand being offered to him, paired with a charming smile. "Would you like some help?" Angel's eyes narrowed on the male's hand but decided against it.

He pushed himself to his feet without taking the other's hand. He took a step back, well aware of the red color on his face and ears, but he ignored it. "What are you doing here?" Angel asked, his eyes narrowing on the brunette. There was a light venom to his words, more or less bitter.

"I thought it would be interesting to attend this little get together." Angel crossed his arms. Alastor chose to ignore the little action.

"Who's your date?" Angel tried not to sound bitter about it; he tried to sound civil. After all, he did have a boyfriend. But his heart simply wouldn't allow his words to come out any other way.

Alastor raised his brow at the word. "Hm? Oh- yes, this is Rosie, a very good friend of mine." His heart seemed to lift a little as did the bitterness in his eyes. And he hated that it did so easily.

"Oh- Rosie, have you never attended one of these?" Cherri spoke out of nowhere; Angel had forgotten she was there for a second. The woman only smiled politely.

"No, I haven't." She had a vague accent that lingered around her words; it seemed. It sounded like Alastor's the first time he exposed it, but right now Angel couldn't hear it at all.

"Well, how about I show you around?" Cherri said with a grin, to Angel's surprise, the other woman was quick to take her up on her offer. Going as far as to link arms with her before the pair walked away briskly.

Alastor only seemed amused by this. He turned his attention back on Angel, who was looking anywhere besides Alastor His hands in his pockets and his face a light red. When neither said a word Angel glanced back at the brunette. "Why are ya' starin' at me." He grumbled.

Not missing a beat, the other replied, "I just had never seen you in white. Much less a suit, I would say the color definitely suits you." Angel crossed his arms. He wasn't sure what Alastor was playing at, or why he was here all of a sudden.

He wasn't unhappy to see him, and he hated that. But he didn't want to just act like nothing happened or talk to the brunette when he'd been ignored for two days straight. But it seemed the right time to bring up the topic of needing to talk. Yes, it would be perfect if not for the fact that they were in a room full of Mafia bosses and that Angel felt far too nervous to do that right now.

He glanced up, catching a few men in the room looking his way in a strange manner.

Right, someone like him wasn't supposed to be even talking to someone in red. Of course, it looked strange...no later would be a better time but not right now.

"Look, uh, I'll see you around Al." Angel muttered under his breath. The brunette looked at him dejectedly as Angel tried to sidestep him but failed.

"Must you go so soon?" Although the words could come off pushy, the look Angel saw in Alastor's eyes left his words caught in his throat.

Was....was he pouting? It was hard to tell with the smile, but his eyes almost looked.....sad.

Angel's frown deepened, as his heart began aching again. Why here, why here of all places. If this had been back at his apartment, he would have definitely given Alastor his attention without a second thought. He would have sat down with him, had some coffee talked about whatever it was that needed to be said and--

What was he saying?

He had a boyfriend now he shouldn't have had those thoughts about another man.

"Y-yeah Al..I'm here on business." Angel mumbled once again. Alastor finally sensed the mild tension in the room and decided it was probably best to just let Angel go, for now, at least.

He stepped away from the other finally and watched as the blonde hastily walked back to a certain redhead.

That burning feeling in his chest began to simmer once more.

Alastor sighed, forcing himself to turn away and walk to the other side of the room, finding a nice spot on the opposite wall. He was hidden in the crowd, but he could still see Angel from here. Granted it was a little creepy, but he hadn't cared.

That boy was definitely the male he'd seen the last time he'd spoken to Angel. They seemed closer now...and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't wanted to rip the redhead limb from limb.

"Excuse me, sir." Alastor, from his spot against the wall, only glanced to the side, seeing some man in a red suit in front of him. Within a second, he returned his gaze back to Angel. "I have not seen you around; you must be one of the newer bosses around here. I think it would be a good idea for us to form some sort of-"

Alastor's eyes twitched as he moved off the wall, now fully turning to the scruffy looking man. "I am not interested in your pathetic deals, now leave me be, worm." Naturally, the other man wasn't pleased with that comment. He had gone as far as removing his mask and leaning into Alastor's personal bubble. His eyes held a dangerous look to them, but Alastor wasn't affected.

"What did you just say to me. Do you know who I am?" The brunette only tilted his head.

"I do not believe I stuttered." The man looked like he was about to take his gun out and shoot the brunette, but he hadn't the chance. No, because behind that deer mask no longer were a pair of brown eyes staring at him but a deep scarlet that glowed sharply under the lights. The man froze in his place, all the color leaving his face, but Alastor wasn't through with him yet. He reached a hand forward, tightly gripping the other's shoulder. The grip was tight enough to break the shoulder, but it only made it pop.

"̸N̶o̶w̴ ̵l̴e̶a̸v̶e̶ ̴m̷e̵,̷ ̵a̷l̸o̷n̴e̶ ̷p̴e̶a̴s̸a̵n̵t̶.̶ ̵O̷t̶h̸e̶r̵w̴i̵s̸e̴,̶ ̶I̴ ̵w̶i̶l̵l̶ ̷s̸t̵r̶i̵p̷ ̵y̸o̸u̶r̶ ̸s̶k̸i̵n̵ ̷f̸r̵o̷m̵ ̵y̶o̸u̵r̸ ̴b̴o̷n̶e̶s̶ ̶a̶n̶d̷ ̶m̸a̶k̵e̷ ̶s̷u̵r̸e̵ ̵y̷o̴u̵ ̶a̷r̷e̵ ̴a̸w̵a̸k̷e̵ ̸f̸o̵r̶ ̴t̸h̵e̴ ̶e̷n̷t̵i̶r̴e̶ ̶o̵r̵d̶e̵a̸l̸.̶"̵

He whispered lowly, his voice shrouded in a light static enough to make his words clear and yet threatening all the same.

The man lost what little color he had left in his face and, for the first time that evening, scurried away from the brunette appearing like anything but a mob boss. Rosie came walking back towards Alastor only sneaking a curious glance at the other man in a much blander red suit compared to Alastors that looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Well, has something gotten you upset?" She said once she was standing in front of Alastor, who was brushing some dust off his shoulders that wasn't actually there.

"Hm, not just a miserable human with no manners. Have you enjoyed your little tour?" Rosie only smiled knowingly.

"Why, yes, I did. How did your little exchange with that boy go? Did you win him back?" Alastor's smile shrunk ever so slightly. Rosie followed his gaze to the table where the blonde-haired man in white was laughing quietly about something with the redhead. "Ah, I see." She paused, looking back to the brunette. "You're not going to give up yet are you?"

Alastor glanced at the stage where the live band was playing. His smile grew as he straightened his suit. "No, I am just getting started."

"Ah...that was a pretty bad joke, Daniel." The other snickered looking at his boyfriend in white.

"You still laughed." Angel shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." His smile slowly began to fall; his mind tracing back to the brunette. It was as if Alastor was a drug himself, except much worse. Just seeing the man was enough to have him on his mind all evening. His dejected expression was beginning to show as he leaned into his hand, the smile in his eyes no longer there.

"Is everything okay? You seemed a little down ever since the guy in red spoke to you. Did he say something to you?" Angel shook his head; he could sense the protectiveness in Daniel's voice and words. Although that was sweet of him, some part of him knew that if the two were to fight, Alastor would be the victor.

Why they would fight, he had no idea. Daniel had no reason to be alarmed around Alastor, he wasn't interested in him. At most, he was just being his charming self, and he was mistaking the actions for something more.

"No, Daniel it's fine. He--he was just a friend saying hi." Daniel scratched the back of his neck, skeptical but he said nothing about it.

"Well..." he paused glancing at the dance floor where a few men and women were dancing. "Do...you wanna dance?"

Angel looked at the dance floor and then to the room in horror. "No!" He said a little too quickly; thankfully his loud voice was drowned out by the music being played. Daniel looked taken aback and Angel had to ignore the color on his cheeks. "Uh-that...I'm not really a good dancer and...that isn't exactly, 'okay' here." Daniel's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh-I am so sorry!"

"No, no, no,- it's fine. It's fine." Angel cleared his throat nervously. He couldn't do something like that here, and even if it was in a bar or something he doubted he would have the confidence to do that. Maybe as a woman he would but as someone in a suit? With another man? He didn't think so.

Daniel drummed his fingers on the table, trying to think of something. "Oh, how about I get us some drinks?" Angel perked up, liking that idea better.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Daniel smiled.

"Anything you like?" Angel shrugged.

"Nah anything will do." Daniel nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Angel walked him, step away from the table, and strangely he felt nervous again once the redhead was gone. He always felt nervous being alone at these sorts of events.

Angel sighed, leaning on the table and massaging his temples. He closed his eyes trying to relax himself but it wasn't working very well.

With the music and white noise of chatter from the other people around, he didn't notice nor hear the footsteps coming towards him. It was only when he felt someone tap his shoulder that he jolted to a standing position like a perfect statue. He had thought it was perhaps one of the mafia bosses attempting to speak to him about his father, or Aaron coming to check-in. But, it was neither of those things.

Angel frowned slightly when he found Alastor standing in front of him, but strangely he felt a little more relaxed. Not towards Alastor but in the sense of being alone. "Hello again Angel." Angel looked around nervously, nobody seemed to have noticed them.

"A-Al what are you doing over here I already told you-" to his surprise Alastor held up a hand silencing him.

Angel stared at him baffled, had he actually wanted to talk. Now? "Would you care to dance with me? It is rather boring here." Angel stared shocked, he wasn't sure what surprised him more. The fact that Alastor dared to ask such a thing in a place like this, or that Alastor was asking him.

"A-Al that isn't okay here." Angel repeated himself. He was wrong to expect the other to give up there.

No instead Alastor held an open palm towards him paired with a smile. He looked Angel directly in the eyes. "My dear, fear is just a concept your mind conjures up to keep you from doing things you desire. And what is deemed 'okay' here is deemed by these fools. You may choose and do whatever you wish, you do not abide by these simpletons." Angel stared shocked, unaware of his cheeks becoming redder.

"Now I ask you again, Angel. May I have this dance?" Angel stared at the open hand, finding it hard to breathe. He hardly heard the music anymore but only heard his heart in his ears.

He wasn't sure what prompted him to do it, but by the time he realized it his hand was already in Alastor's. And before he could stop the brunette he was already being led to the dance floor, his hand tightly in the brunette's.

They settled in the center of the dance floor and as their hands stayed linked Angel could already feel multiple eyes on him. He glanced up at Alastor who didn't seem bothered by the stares around them. "Al..." Angel said through pressed teeth, his anxiety clear as day in his voice.

At this point, the music had even stopped and the others on the dance floor had either stopped or cleared. The entire room was looking at them now and Angel was sure his brother was smacking himself from somewhere in the room.

This was a bad idea...

Angel pulled back, intent on going back to his table but he found his hand tightly held hostage by Alastor's he looked up at the brunette who was calm. "Angel," he whispered. "Do you trust me?"

"A-Al what-"

"Do you trust me." He repeated a bit more softly. Angel glanced around the room, mafia bosses were staring at him now too and he had even caught Daniel looking at him from the bar. Cherri was also watching but she only gave a thumbs up.

He swallowed heavily looking back at the brunette. "Y-yeah.." There was no going back now. Alastor only nodded his smile growing.

He watched curiously as Alastor looked behind them at the stage and strangely and suddenly the men on the stage all strained up as if they'd been slapped. Their eyes, Angel noticed, looked a little redder.

He wasn't sure if he was going crazy or if their eyes were actually red. He hadn't the chance either as a sudden loud and very energetic jazz song began playing. No singing to it but rather just an assortment of instruments, mainly drums and trumpets that stood out.

Without warning, Alastor suddenly yanked Angel forward and in the same motion spun him around still holding his hand at the same time. He had thought it would be a slow dance but it seemed to be swing.

His mind had no more time to think as Alastor pulled him forward again but not into his arms merely past him. The man's feet glided across the dark wood as if he were walking on the air, putting a tap dancer to shame.

Alastor came close, grabbing Angel by the arm and pulling him against his back. He leaned down whispering, "You are supposed to move too dear." Angel face tinted pink and before he could respond Alastor spun him once more and stepped backwards with his left foot.

The music didn't halt and he looked up seeing Alastor merely holding a hand out to him. Oh, he was waiting for him.

He wasn't the best at dancing but...

Angel moved forward tapping his feet against the floor skipping one over the other. The music picked up with the drums leading for a second, only to fade as the trumpets took front and center.

Alastor watched with glee as the blonde threw in a little spin, he nearly fell over his feet overlapping but managed somehow not to. Alastor came back in and Angel found him next to him kicking his feet up slightly as they tapped across the hardwood floor.

Angel found himself smiling as he threw his hips into the mix a little and found himself dancing around the brunette who was only smiling, clapping now to the song.

The drums picked up, throwing in a cowbell into the mix.

Alastor grabbed Angel's hand, spinning him around once more before taking a step back. He moved his feet and legs to match the beat of the song. Almost as if the song was coming from his steps.

Angel joined in, the brief thought of how am I doing this being thrown into the mix.

The music dipped and Alastor grabbed the other's hands from behind, but unlike before there was no pause. Angel merely continued taking a few steps forward in a triple step and then a few to the right and left, somehow to his surprise Alastor matched his steps perfectly like a mirror.

And then the music picked back up to its fast pace.

Without so much as a look, Alastor let go of one of Angel's hands only holding one and the pair continued their intricate steps, feet tapping against the floor kicking up and twists and turns here and there. Their hands always remaining linked, only breaking to literally swing Angel out and around only to pull him back.

Angel was grinning now, having completely forgotten the room of eyes now watching the pair in amazement.

The music dipped once more with a clarinet taking the lead.

Angel's more feminine side took over at this stage shaking his hips as his body moved down to the floor. Like a snake being controlled by that clarinet. As the music picked up his body did as well and once it came up at full speed they were back to their previous steps of moving around each other, skipping, spinning, and some twirls.

Their hands remained linked.

The song finally reached its climax and Alastor ended it with dipping Angel where his head almost touched the ground.

He held that position for a moment before pulling him back up. Angel chuckled but as the room fell quiet again, Angel suddenly remembered where he was. He looked around the room terrified...but something happened next that shocked him.

Cheering, applause.

The entire room, the ladies, the men, even mafia bosses were clapping and whistling or giving a nod. As their applause died down a new song began playing one a little calmer and just like that other's began moving to the dance floor and it was as if everything was normal.

Angel finally having the chance, took a breath, he was a little sweaty. He hadn't moved that much for quite some time, nor was he aware he could dance like that. The last time he had he was a kid.

Angel allowed himself to smile freely now and allow the laugh to escape his throat. Alastor only grinned. "That was not entirely horrid was it now?" Angel gave the other a small shove to which Alastor didn't really mind.

"You ass...I didn't know you were gonna make me dance something like that." Angel had a grin on his face now, a brilliant smile that was genuine. And Alastor couldn't help but mirror that smile.

"Well, perhaps I could interest you in more than a dance?" Angel raised his brow.

"What ya' mean smiles?" Alastor's smile softened.

"Well, I was considering perhaps-"

"Angel!" Said boy turned to see his boyfriend running up to him. Angel turned unaware of the brief red that glistened in Alastor's eyes for a second. "Wow you were amazing, I didn't know you could dance like that." Angel smiled, tucking some hair behind his ear.

"Thanks, Daniel."

The pair faded into a conversation and Alastor sighed his shoulders lowering. Without saying another word he brushed past Angel.

The blonde looked up confused, he only caught the tail end of Alastor's suit as he walked into the hall leading back outside.

Angel frowned.

That familiar uneasy feeling was lingering in his stomach.

"--Onder you didn't wanna dance, you'd put my dancing to shame haha.." Angel turned back to Daniel.

"Uh, I'll be right Daniel." The redhead tilted his head confused.

"Um...alright. I'll be here." 

Angel nodded but he hardly heard the other as he was already making his way out of the building. He didn't want to lose the other, he needed to catch them before he disappeared again.

He was quick in his steps walking through the hall, ignoring others that he walked by. When he finally made it outside Angel looked around frantically.

Where is he...where is he!

Angel began walking down the sidewalk looking around.

From across the street, a certain brunette was watching him from the shadows. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked behind him at his shadow which shook its head disapprovingly.

'He's looking for you.' His shadow said in sign language. Alastor rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know." He replied quietly. "But would it really be a good idea to go over there." Alastor said not sure if it was a question.

'You know what you want.' His shadow signed back. Alastor sighed, right his shadow did feel what he felt. So he couldn't lie.

"Very well." Alastor huffed.

Angel stopped, having been out of breath. It was dark out, the street only lit up by a few lights. The brunette was long gone....and who knows if he'd even reply to his message, or to him if he called out his name right now.

He sighed bringing his arms up to hold himself.

Maybe he should head back instead, Aaron would want to know what the whole dancing thing was about. He probably wanted to head home soon too since he likely handled his business.

Suddenly Angel felt someone tap his shoulder. Alarmed, he spun around nearly falling over his eyes wide with shock. It was Alastor standing at the entrance of an alleyway leaning on one of the walls. He brought his hand back to rest behind his back like the other.

Angel stared at the brunette and at that moment his face went a bright red, from embarrassment or anger he wasn't sure. "Y-you-" Angel gritted his teeth, without warning he suddenly stepped forward shoving the other back a small bit. "How fucking dare you just-just walk out!" He took another step forward and Alastor a step back into the alleyway. Not because he was intimidating but rather because he wanted them to be completely alone.

He only watched with mild amusement at Angel's sudden temper. "You come up to me after ghosting me for a week!" Another step forward. "And then you come up to me at this party-which I didn't even tell you about!" Alastor was now up against a wall with Angel pointing an accusing finger at him. He only smirked.

"And then you dance with me! A-and LEAVE! Without even an explanation or a goodbye?!" Angel clutched his hands slamming them down at his sides. "What the fuck is going on Alastor! Huh!?"

The brunette looked down at the seething blonde for a moment, considering his words. He moved a hand to his mask, slowly removing it and carefully tucking it in his suit jacket. "I will say that I had not expected to see you in a suit this evening." Angel huffed at the change of subject.

"Al-" He growled.

"You looked quite uncomfortable." Angel crossed his arms.

"So what if I did." Alastor shrugged.

"I see no reason to dress in a way that makes you uncomfortable. In fact, I think you looked rather fitting in a woman's clothes." Angel's eyes widened at the comment as his ears tinted red.

"Stop changing the subject. What's going on, what the fuck do you want Alastor." The brunette met the other's fierce eyes. He sighed with an amused smile as he shook his head.

Much to Angel's surprise, he leaned closer ever so slightly. He watched curiously as the man's hand slowly lifted his mask up until it rested on the top of his head giving the brunette a clear view of his face now. Angel's eyes trailed back to the taller man only to find him staring at him with a look in his eyes that was...strange.

The same hand on his mask moved down to rest on the side of his face. With the absence of Alastor's glasses, Angel could see the look clearer, a softer look that wasn't usually there.

"You know what I want, Angel." Alastor said softly, his voice barely above a whisper but it was enough to trail goosebumps over Angel's arms. He swallowed heavily as the brunette didn't move, but only watched Angel with an interest.

And then his eyes trailed down to the other's lips, resting in a small but teasing smile.

He took the plunge, and without warning he grabbed the front of Alastor's suit and pulled him forward closing the gap and pressing his lips against the others.

But Alastor didn't pull away.

It was short-lived though before Angel's eyes widened in alarm as of what he'd done as he quickly pulled his face away. He was quick to bring a hand to his mouth and step away from the brunette. His face was a bright red once more but not because of anger.

"Shit...," Angel muttered. He shook his head, eyes casting down. Alastor looked at him with a glossy look to his eyes as he stepped forward again. "Al I'm sorry--I don't know what came over me-" Angel's words were cut off all too suddenly. A hand came to pull his hand away and another directing his chin up. Before he could process anything he was pushed up against the wall behind him with a pair of lips against his.

His mind screamed to get a grip that this was wrong.

And yet it felt so....right. 

His heart easily won as his arms linked around the others neck and his eyes closed.

He never kissed anyone before but now, without the immediate pull away he could feel just how hard his heart was racing. How loud it was in his ears. But he could also taste the sweetness on the other's lips, feeling how warm yet soft they were. And also how, with every time they moved against his a firework show erupted in his chest. Like sparks. It was nothing he'd ever felt before.

He had never felt anything like this, not even with his clients when having sex. He had never felt the hot feeling in his chest or the constant racing of his heart or the tingly feeling flowing through his body.

But this kiss, it wasn't gentle nor rough it was passionate but it didn't push for anything more...No it just exposed feelings that had been there, that had been trapped for so long and were finally being shown. Feelings that were held back. And it was the type of kiss that made one's knees buckle from the amount of heat bouncing between them.

And that's just when Angel's legs did once Alastor pulled away.

That definitely isn't his first time kissing someone..

Angel thought now on the ground with his knees to his chest. He looked like an embarrassed schoolgirl with his hands coming up to hide his face the best he could.

Alastor merely knelt down at the other's level laughing softly. "Are you alright?" Angel groaned as a response his entire face nearly red for the third time tonight. Alastor laughed again, amused. He didn't expect this type of reaction. But it was oddly cute.

"Perhaps you should reconsider carrying some water with you. Your face seems to become considerably red whenever you are in my presence-"

"Sh-shush!" Angel slurred, moving one of his hands to silence the brunette. "I-I need to process what just happened!" Alastor's smile grew as he properly seated himself on the ground across from Angel.

"Am I right to assume this is your first experience with this? Considering your reaction." Angel groaned again but managed to give Alastor a nod. The brunette gave the blonde mercy and kept quiet for a bit so the other could calm down. After all, with that information his reaction was fairly justified, although it was a bit strange considering the line of work he worked in.

  
It was indeed strangely innocent, but yet cute.

Alastor took this brief moment to process his own actions, not that he regretted them. And in truth, he hadn't really done anything except provoke the other. Angel had been the one to make the move, he simply returned it.

And he had gotten attached to a fair amount of people to know where these sorts of things went. Well, normally but...Angel was different. He could only hope it went where he desired this time.

Angel sighed, slowly dragging his hands down his face. Alastor looked in his direction now. "Are you calm now?" Angel shot the other a look.

"My hearts still racing..." He muttered into his hand. Alastor shifted in his spot until he was sitting next to Angel, taking a small mental note of the other flinching slightly at him moving. He seemed to relax when Alastor sat back down beside him this time. Far closer than he had been the last time they sat next to each other.

He waited for Angel to take control from here, knowing he needed it. The blonde was currently staring at the concrete. "...Is this why you've been acting strange the past week? And why you were actin' strange tonight?" Alastor shrugged.

"Well, I would not say asking for a dance is strange." Angel gave the brunette another look. "--Yes. That is the reason for my behavior." Angel let out a long sigh from his chest as he rubbed his hands on his face.

"Seriously Al? You coulda just--oh I don't know--talked to me about this! You made me think I did somethin' wrong." Alastor's smile shrunk a tad. He leaned one of his arms on the leg angled up while the other rested on the ground.

He looked at the sky, troubled. "Well, I apologize. However, emotions are not something I do very well with. Especially in expressing them in words much less actions."

Angel pulled his knees up to his chest. There were a lot of thoughts buzzing around in his head currently, all of which wanting to get out at once. Questions, confusion, and random thoughts. It left him unable to think straight right now, but then, when was he ever thinking straight?

"I am rather perplexed by your reaction." Angel glanced up at the brunette.

"You're what?" Alastor gave the other a weird look.

"Confused." He simplified.

"Oh-why?"

"Well considering your line of work as a 'hooker' I would think you would have already had that experience, despite the situation." Angel let out a dry laugh between his lips as he rested his chin back down on his knees.

"Yeah, it's weird. I know."

"Not weird, merely...interesting." Alastor clarified. Angel shrugged.

"It's kinda dumb but..my ma' told me when I was little.." Angel paused, laughing at the memory. "She said somethin' about soulmates and how kissin' 'em first is special or somethin' I dunno. That was years ago so...I don't exactly remember what she said. But...I asked Val to make that clear with my clients. They could do whateva' they wanted with me just...no kissin'. They didn't seem to care, they were just interested in da sex."

Alastor listened quietly, intrigued by this all. "Well, I do not think it is 'dumb' as you claim. In fact, I think it's rather admirable. And I am sorry that it was wasted away in such a situation." Angel found a smile tugging at his lips, one he couldn't help but give in to.

"Thanks smiles..." He paused staring at the concrete with a soft look to his eyes. "But I don't think it was wasted..." voicing his thoughts without realizing. The brunette raised a brow, leaning in the other direction with a mild grin.

"Is that so?" It took a moment for Angel to process what the other said. He looked up jolting at how close their faces were again.

"Fuck--I said that out loud didn't I..." Alastor chuckled.

"Indeed you did."

"Oops." Angel said, laughing lightly. Alastor laughed with him for a moment before their laughter died down.

Angel looked back at the other male his cheeks turning red again as Alastor moved a strain of blonde behind his ear. He found himself staring into the other's eyes again, as he leaned forward.

But something prompted him to halt before the gap could be closed. He placed a hand on Alastor's chest pushing him away and quickly standing up. The taller of the two only stared quizzically from the ground. "Al-I-this is wrong. I can't." Alastor's smile tightened as he got to his feet.

Angel held himself as his eye looked away from the other. "Is this because of that boy?" Angel sighed. Angel dejectedly looked up at the brunette.

"Alastor I-I'm flattered...I really am. But...I got a boyfriend now..I...I can't do somethin' like this. Now when he's been so nice to me." Alastor narrowed his eyes. He took a step forward with his hands remaining behind his back. Angel noticed that while the brunette was smiling, very lowly, his eyes held no smile to them at all.

He lifted his head to the others. "If I had done this a week prior....would you have chosen me instead?" His words carried an uncharismatic, regretful tone to them. One that Angel could hear all too clear despite the other's best efforts to hide it in his soft words.

Angel swallowed a lump that formed in his throat as he looked up at the other, his heart aching at Alastor's words. "Alastor I don't..." The brunette smiled sadly. "...I don't know..."

He looked back at Alastor whose eyes now downcast. "I see..." He turned away from Angel now.

"Alastor your not gonna hurt him..right?" The brunette sighed, shaking his head. He didn't bother turning his eyes towards the other considering his eye color right now.

"It would be childish of me to do such a thing. Especially someone whom you love." Angel's brows knitted together. The word being associated with Daniel leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

  
"T-that's puttin' it a little strong there Al.." The brunette offered no outward reaction to Angel's reply.

"...Then what are your feelings towards this boy?" Angel shrugged, unsure of why he was being asked this.

"I dunno..I-I like him.." There was a heavy silence that fell upon them and for a second he was unsure of how Alastor was going to react. If he was angry, if he was upset...well he clearly was but, he wasn't sure just what happened when Alastor became upset. Especially if he was the target of that pain.

The brunette slowly looked over his shoulder still somehow maintaining that smile..but in the downcast of the moonlight his eyes gave off a sort of...red to them. "...And, towards me?" Angel swallowed as he met the other's gaze..his heart suddenly becoming heavy.

He opened his mouth to give the other his reply.

I like you.

He had wanted to say...but the words caught themselves in his throat and he found himself quietly choking on them. The sight for Alastor was merely the blonde staring at him with his mouth slightly agape as if he couldn't bring himself to answer that.

Alastor waited a moment or two...but no response came. He turned his head back having gotten his answer. If Angel could state how he felt about the other male without hesitation and clearly, but not the same for him. Then perhaps the feeling that resigned there on the blondes end was no longer there.

"I apologize for the disruption this evening. Goodbye, Angel." His eyes grew wide in alarm when Alastor without another word, walked out from the alleyway briskly.

Finally, the words seemed to erupt from his throat in a quiet and strained breath. "I-I like you.." but his words were not heard. He stood there frozen for a moment before his brain finally allowed his legs to move, and when they did he bolted from the alleyway. "Alastor, wait!" He shouted but by the time he'd gotten out from the alleyway, the brunette was no were to be seen.

Angel stood there in disbelief for several minutes...his eyes becoming glossy...

It had been a good twenty minutes before Angel had returned into the banquet hall. Within that small time frame, a few tears had fallen but he urged them to remain inside. He tried calling Alastor at least five times but the first four times the phone just rang before the line went dead. The fifth time his call was simply declined within a matter of seconds.

Where had he gone...

  
He walked back through the halls, not quite the main room but the halls leading to it. He hadn't exactly wanted to go back into the main room and it seemed his prayer was answered when a familiar redhead ran up to him. "Angel--there you are, I was coming to check on you. You were out for a while, are you okay?" Angel's head hung.

"Yeah...yeah, I guess." He muttered, disheartened. Daniel tilted his head in confusion at the other's sudden shift in tone. The blonde merely shook his head, pulling down the mask until it covered his eyes and cheeks again. He wanted to at least try and hide the disappointment on his face.

But what brought about that disappointment...was it the fact that he couldn't say yes to Alastor...or the fact that the brunette had left.

Before Daniel could question him any further, Aaron was walking up to them. "There you are, Anthony." He grumbled. Daniel only gave a weird look at the name but said nothing of it. He sidestepped Daniel, standing in front of the younger. "I told you-" he paused, noticing the dejected body language. "...Anthony, what happened?" Angel shook his head, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

Aaron sighed, he wasn't sure what had happened but it was clear Angel didn't want to be bothered. He shook his head, keeping a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Alright well...I finished up my business here. I'll take you and," he paused glancing at Daniel. "Your...partner back to the apartment complex."

Angel nodded quietly not having any words to say right now. While his body was here, his mind was anywhere but here. No, his mind was trying to figure out what to do now, where to go from here...

...Angel's mood hadn't changed during the car ride home. Nor did it lift when he entered his apartment, or even when fat nuggets greeted him at his feet with a small 'oink.' He played his mood off as simply being tired and he assumed Daniel bought it, but his brother left it alone.

To say he hadn't been sneaking glances at his phone during the ride home would have been a lie. But he'd given up after the third time of checking it and having no messages or calls from the brunette.

He didn't even bother with the light switch as he slumped down onto his couch, allowing his small pig to rest on his stomach. Meanwhile, he was receiving concerned looks from the redhead closing his door. "You were kinda quiet on the way back," Daniel spoke up as he walked over to the couch. "You sure everything's okay?" The blonde merely stared down trying to keep his mind occupied.

What bothered him right now was mainly two things. One of those being that he was thinking about Alastor even whilst alone with his boyfriend.

But the other was the kiss, he had kissed someone else. Went behind his boyfriend's back and kissed another man. But the thing was.....he didn't feel guilty about it. To make matters worse he found himself wanting to do it again.

"You know, you've been acting a little strange ever since that guy came up to you tonight." Angel sat up causing his pig to hop off his stomach.

"I-Its nothing Dan." Angel said, throwing the nickname out. Daniel frowned, preferring to lean on the arm of the couch now.

"You know..I actually thought he said something rude to you and that you just said nothing about it because you can handle yourself." Angel looked the other way. "But when I saw you two dancing together, well..you looked really happy with him." Angel knit his brows together as he stood, looking at Daniel.

"Whaddya' mean? I'm always happy when I'm dancin'." Daniel gave him a skeptical look.

"Angel, you're terrible at lying." The blonde crossed his arms. "You looked genuinely happy and...I saw how nervous you were but then how you started relaxing when you danced with him. How attuned you guys were." Angel shrugged.

"It's just two guys dancin' that's what friends do." Daniel stuffed his hands in his pockets, standing straight up.

"Angel, there's something you aren't telling me." He muttered, glancing at Angel's lips. Said male looked the other way.

"I'm tellin' you we're just friends Daniel.." Daniel sighed, running a hand through his gelled hair, causing it to become messy.

"When you came back inside, I noticed how wrinkled your suit was. How flushed your face was, how red you were but...also that your lips were slightly swollen. From being messed with." Angel jolted up in alarm as he looked at his boyfriend, gawking. Before he could utter a single word Daniel looked at him with a frown. "You kissed him, didn't you."

Angel's jaw slowly closed, not bothering to lie his way out of this. They weren't exactly friends anymore, but they weren't anything beyond that either. He wasn't even sure if Alastor would ever talk to him again.

"..I'm sorry, Daniel." Angel muttered, and it was now that the guilt began to settle in. He waited for Daniel to shout at him, to ask why he'd done it because that was the normal reaction. His body tensed as he thought about it...would he become violent? He shouldn't have kissed Alastor after all..and he should have stopped him when he kissed back.

But....it had felt so........right.

Almost to the point of even trying to stop it was like denying something his heart had been aching for.

"I'm not mad...just, disappointed." Daniel admitted in a solemn voice.

Angel brought his arms up to hold himself again, he couldn't bring himself to look at Daniel. Not now. "I'm really sorry...I-I can explain."

"You don't need to...." He found himself at a loss of what to say. "Angel." He looked up at Daniel who was looking back at him, he hadn't looked happy, but not mad either.

"When you said you liked me...I believed you."

"I wasn't lying-" Angel said suddenly.

"I know, and I know you aren't now." The redhead eyes traced around the room for a brief moment collecting his thoughts before settling back on Angel who shifted his weight nervously. "I believe you when you say you like me. And I know you do." There was a brief pause in the redheads' words. "...But, while you like me, I think you love him." Angel's eyes became heavy.

That had been the same thing Molly said to him...

"No, that's not-" but Angel couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence. Daniel shook his head stepping closer to Angel.

"I like you, Angel, I really do..and I want this to work." Angel looked up at the other pleadingly. Daniel closed his eyes, shaking his head again. "But I don't wanna force you to be with me if your heart belongs to someone else." This time Angel couldn't give a response. "You know it's true, and I know it's true..so I think it's best if we just end it here." Angel's head hung in defeat, his eyes becoming glossy.

Daniel bit his lower lip as he stepped forward, only placing a soft kiss on the top of Angel's head before walking past him. Angel urged himself to look up at the very least and he looked at Daniel who stood at the now open door.

The redhead met Angel's eyes, his own eyes glossy.

"...Bye, Angel."

No more words were spoken as the door closed, leaving him alone in the dark.

Angel stared at the closed door..slowly bringing his hands up to cover his eyes. He felt like crying but his body refused. He bit hard into his body lip almost making it bleed as he looked around his darkened living room. He ran a hand through his hair... "What am I supposed to do.." He muttered to himself.

A sniffle escaped him as he fished his phone out from his pocket. He flipped it open, the light of the screen illuminating his face. He wiped at his eyes, managing to catch a stray tear from escaping.

In the darkness, his glossy eyes looked at the contact in his phone.

_Smiles_

  
Alastor stood at the window, his nose wrinkled at the weather outside. It had begun to pour outside and the distant sounds of thunder were now becoming louder. The storm had gotten so bad that the streets were beginning to flood. Not enough to flood the houses but enough to make shallow streams in the streets.

The thunder roared again and with it a flash of lightning. The power had already gone out leaving Alastor, as well as others in their homes in the dark. Naturally, Alastor hadn't minded, he held a candle in one of his hands currently if just to see in the dark space.

He was beginning to ponder whether it was time to return to hell. The rainstorm only seemed to overhang on the weight of his thoughts. He set down his mask on the piano seated near the window in the opposite corner of the room to the front door and fireplace. Which wasn't on at the moment, he saw no reason for it.

Although it was a poor thought, he couldn't help but wonder if Angel was in the arms of that man right now during this storm. If they were laying in each others' arms in the dark, only to be accompanied by the gentle light of a candle...

Alastor dismissed the thought as his chest tightened.

There's no point in thinking of this.

He told himself.

"Alastor." Rosie spoke from the darkness, he could tell by the position of her voice that she was by the stairs. Without turning his eyes away from the storm outside he replied in a mono-toned voice.

"Yes, Rosie. I think it is time we return to hell, for good this time." He glanced behind him now seeing the woman's body illuminated in the dull light of the candle. She only nodded as a response. "I suggest using the basement this time for our return..we wouldn't want any humans to stumble upon the corpses." She hummed in agreement and Alastor only listened as the door to the basement was opened and closed.

He closed his eyes, turning away from the window and set down the candle on one of the stands near the door. He gave one last look around his living room. No, it wasn't the house he'd grown up in or the one he bought and moved into before eventually dying.

No, those homes were back in New Orleans.

The brunette turned to shut the blinds before walking away from the windows. He picked up his candle and walked over to the door set on joining Rosie for their departure. However, something caused him to pause in that action.

He had mistaken it for thunder at first...but once the sound had repeated itself in a row Alastor realized it wasn't thunder. It was knocking, very persistent knocking, in fact.

Who on earth could be at my door during this hour? And during this storm no less.

The thought crossed his mind, it was nearly midnight and pitch black outside with the clouds. He shook his head assuming it was a salesman. However, the knocking persisted.

No, a salesman wouldn't be out in this weather.

Alastor concluded. Another loud roar of thunder erupted as Alastor gave into his curiosity and the knocking that suddenly stopped. He set down the oil lantern on a stand beside the door and stepped down the two stairs leading into his small doorway. As he unlocked the door and opened it the sight that greeted him was not one he was expecting.

Angel, it was Angel.

And he was soaked from his hair down to his shoes..and he was still wearing that white suit. Alastor stared wide-eyed, filing away the question of how he'd even found out where he lived, away for later. Angel looked at the brunette, soaked hair covering his face aside from his eyes and he was shaking...Was it perhaps from the cold?

Before Alastor could tell the other to come in the blond blurted out, "I like you." Alastor only stared confused and taken aback.

"Angel it is pouring out, could this not have wai-" he was cut off with another loud thunder and to his surprise a loud yelp from Angel who was now covering his head and trembling.

Alastor stepped out onto the porch and grabbed the other's arm pulling him inside and promptly closing the door. Lord, even the wind was beginning to pick up; perhaps he had pissed off God in some way this night.

He turned to Angel who was still trembling and now dripping in the entryway. "Stay here I will return momentarily with something to dry you off with." Angel gave a weak nod, his knees buckling as he sat down on one of the stairs. Alastor glanced at him, worriedly but wasted no more time in making his way up the stairs. He had known this house well enough to navigate it through the dark.

He quickly walked to the bathroom and retrieved one of the larger towels from the cupboard. He had questions and was certainly surprised and also confused, but those could wait. "So your human came after you it seems." Alastor looked over his shoulder only to find Rosie in the doorway with a smirk. "I take it you'll be staying here for a while longer then?" Alastor narrowed his eyes.

"Yes." He said without hesitation. Her smile only seemed to grow.

"Well, I have other business to attend to in hell. So I guess this is goodbye for now." Rosie gave a small wave, holding her own candle. Alastor could see his shadow slink up behind her and drag her back into the shadows presumably into the basement where she would discreetly go back to hell.

Alastor didn't waste another moment on her, merely making his way back downstairs. Angel hadn't moved from his spot and as the thunder continued to roar outside Angel only seemed to tremble more.

He jolted when something was suddenly wrapped around him...his heart climbed down only to find it was Alastor with that towel. His figure was illuminated enough by the candle behind them for him to be able to see the brunette who was still in his suit.

Strangely to Angel's surprise, Alastor was drying his hair with the towel before wrapping it around his shoulders snuggly. When had he gotten so affectionate?

He held a hand up to Angel's face, his brows knitting together. "You are ice cold..." he shook his head disapprovingly. "Come here you must be warmed up, lest you catch a cold." Angel allowed the brunette to take his hand and pull him over to a spot in the room only to gently push him to sit down again.

He wasn't sure what the brunette was up to until he heard what sounded like a snap followed by a fire being lit in front of him. Did he light a match or something?

Oh, he was sitting in front of a fireplace.

Alastor knelt beside him and Angel looked at him tiredly as he clutched the towel around his wet clothing. "Now, would you mind explaining why you were on my doorstep at this hour as well as during this storm." His voice was stern but there was an obvious concern to his words and in his eyes. The glow of the fire made that stand out and it made him feel warm and safe.

He was safe here.

Angel sighed, bringing his knees to his chest. His shoes squeak across the wood floor as he moves them. His eyes remained on the fire as he spoke. "I didn't get a chance to say how I felt about ya'..." Alastor stared at the other in disbelief for several minutes.

"You are saying you tracked down my location, took a cab here just to say that to me?" Angel turned to look at the brunette.

"I tracked your phone...and I didn't get a ride here. I ran 'cause cabs ain't really ridin' around in this storm or at night. ...And you weren't that far so..." Alastor's smile shrunk.

"You could have simply sent me a message on that cellular device." Angel looked annoyed by that comment.

"I couldn't." He sounded annoyed too. "I tried callin' you before and you didn't answer. And you sounded like you were leavin' so I didn' wanna waste time tryna' reach you if you weren't gonna answer. I wanted to try and catch you before you left.."

"And what about your...partner?" Alastor said, tilting his head slightly.

"He...we..broke up." Angel shook his head. "But, I ain't that upset. I-I dunno...I guess my heart was...after someone else." The blonde admitted, his cheeks tinting pink as he met the brunette's gaze.

That confession brought a softer smile to Alastor's lips.

It was peaceful for a few moments....and the fire began to slowly dry Angel's clothes and damp hair. Everything was okay...for a few seconds. And then the thunder roared once more.

Angel flinched as well as yelped this time at how loud it was and his heavy breathing had become apparent to Alastor. The brunette did not ask, already figuring it out as to why Angel was reacting that way. It seemed even someone as tough as he could be frightened by certain things, in this case, a storm.

He was trembling again as he squeezed his eyes shut. He flinched once more when something touched his shoulder and his eyes flew open. But it was only Alastor reaching his hand out...Angel was tense but he allowed the brunette to touch him. And when the other wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close..his breathing had finally settled.

"You are alright...you are safe." Alastor soothed, bringing his other arm around Angel's back and pulling him into his chest. Angel almost immediately relaxed into the others hold, something clicking in his mind that..he had no reason to fear this man. That he could let his guard down right now and know he would be safe.

Much to his delight, Alastor began humming softly. The hand on the other's shoulders coming up to brush some strands of hair back, keeping his hand on the side of the other's face. He continued to hum softly, resting his chin on top of Angel's head. The blonde was beginning to nod off, the roaring thunder fading into the background. It was being drowned out by Alastor's warmth and his soft humming.

And as Angel's eyes finally closed, his mind-melting into the security of this man. The man he had fallen so hard for, and somehow continued to fall for. His mind only registered the last sentence before surrendering to sleep.

"I'm glad you came back." 


	30. The day after

The aroma of something sweet in the air was new but not unpleasant. Nonetheless, it's what Angel had found dragging him out of his sleep. When he opened his eyes however he found himself not in his bedroom, but yet in a bed and in a room. He sniffled, finding his nose was congested and his head felt a little heavier than normal. Yet he hadn't drunk last night...

Wait...last night.

His mind finally caught up with the events of yesterday. The break up with Daniel, his small moment of realization before tracking Alastor's phone and like a lovesick idiot, running through a rainstorm to his house. The rest of the events were blurred aside from the brunette actually answering and sitting in front of the fire.

It was something out of a fairy tale most would say or even a book. But this was real life and Alastor was no were to be found.

Angel rubbed his head, sitting up only to find that he was still dressed in the white suit he wore last night. The jacket was missing, but he glanced at his side solving the case rather fast. Strangely enough, there was a chair seated next to the bed he was in, the jacket hung on the back of the chair.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and urged himself to get out of bed. His legs ached and a vague chill ran down his spine from the stiff clothing, although dry was uncomfortable. He glanced back at the bed, it was small and suitable for one person. Then he looked around the room, it was about the size of a walk-in closet. It only had a bed in the room, a small table with a lamp on it, and what looked like a small closet on the opposite wall.

_Is this Alator's room? It's a lot smaller and...shitty than I thought._

Angel ran a hand through his hair as he pushed himself to his feet.

As Angel walked towards the door he paused, his face flushing a light red at the memory.

...Alastor held him while he was having a panic attack from the storm.

He _held_ him.

But...how had he gotten in here then?

He shook his head, dismissing the thought for later as he opened the door peering out into the hallway. It was pretty much empty, even the walls.

The sweet smell had only gotten stronger as he stepped into the halls. It was difficult to see as the house was still dark and Angel. He reached into his pocket for his phone but found it not to be there. He groaned softly to himself as he pressed his hand against his face. "Great now if anyone calls me I'm fucked.." mainly his father or Valentino.

Due to the lack of light Angel had to feel around..what time was it? And was the power out? It was pretty quiet so he assumed the storm stopped. He felt like a traveler in an unknown land, uncomfortable. He eventually found a railing and a pair of stairs.

Deciding to leave his jacket in that room for now Angel started down the stairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he glanced around looking for Alastor. Although the brunette was nowhere to be seen. There was a small bit of light given from outside and it looked dark outside, or very early morning. Either of the two...it would have been best to return back to his room. However, his curiosity had already peaked.

With the little given light, he could just make out the living room in front of him.

His living room was interesting to look at, mainly what had caught Angel's attention was the piano seated in the left corner of the room just behind the leather sofa and armchair. He wondered, did Alastor actually play that? Did he sing?

It was a weird thought that had no reason being there.

He rubbed his arm glancing around the room, spotting the fireplace and the wood that had been burned last night that lay dormant in it. His eyes traced over to the section of the floor that mended into tiles once through the archway.

The kitchen was a fair size but strangely it hadn't looked to be in use for a while. That or it was very thoroughly cleaned. Even in the dark, it wouldn't have been hard to see how dirty it was but yet it was spotless.

The house hadn't seemed very big on the outside nor from the inside. Angel felt curious, why did the brunette not live in a more lavish living space? Alastor had seemed to fit into the category with the way he dressed and spoke. As he stood there, he realized..just how little he knew about the brunette. forte

The sound of a door opening from behind him prompted Angel to whirl around faster than any normal person should. A door he overlooked on the left wall just under the stairs was being opened. The sight he was greeted with was certainly not something he saw when he first woke up.

Alastor had yet to notice him as he ran a hand through his hair, closing the door. He was holding an oil lamp in one hand and that lamp provided enough light for Angel to get a clear view of his.

He'd changed back into his normal shirt and vest combo...but his clothing was covered in splotches of blood. He had even some on his face as if it had been splattered there.

Angel's eyes grew wide in alarm as he stumbled back but it seemed grace wasn't his forte this day because he went tumbling down onto the floor. Now Alastor looked at him with his usual smile that didn't really allude to any certain emotion. His eyes only widened a small bit, surprised to find Angel there in the first place.

The blonde questioned if he was going to be killed, the overlooked fact that Alastor did in fact kill people, returning to his mind. Among all the feelings and moments last night and in the days prior he'd forgotten just how dangerous Alastor was. His mind briefly remembered the incident in the newspaper of a man being murdered brutally.

Angel swallowed nervously.

The brunette merely looked at him before turning to the door, making sure it was looked before turning back to Angel and walking over to him.

The blonde tensed as a result and flinched away when a hand came towards him. "What are you doing down there dear?" Angel opened one of his eyes, realizing Alastor was offering a hand.

Angel sighed, relieved as he turned to grab Alastor's hand paused as he realized the gloved hands were drenched in blood. The brunette paused and looked down. "Oh-I apologizes-" he reeled back, turning around and removing his gloves from his hands only to place them on the counter.

_What was he doing down there?_

When he turned back around and offered his hand again Angel raised a brow. There were a few marks on the back of Alastor's hand's multiple symbols..but Angel had never seen them nor knew what they meant. But they looked too weird to be tattooed and he never pegged Alastor for that type of stuff. He couldn't get a clear look at them either at the direction Alastor's hand was turned and chose not to stare.

Despite the feelings displayed he was feeling a little skeptical now, hoping that this all wasn't Alastor merely manipulating him.

"T-thanks," Angel said wearily now taking the offered hand that helped him up. He didn't really mind but the blood just startled him.

"I apologize for my messy appearance. I was tending to a few things and did not expect you to be awake this early." Angel tilted his head curiously at the other.

"What time is it?" Alastor chuckled to himself, finding the question funny.

"My dear it is four in the morning. Why I do not think even the birds are awake yet." Angel laughed nervously, and as he inhaled he also froze. That sweet smell, it had been coming from Alastor.

And it was nearly overwhelming, it smelled strongly of strawberries. But the scent made him feel warm.

Without realizing it the blonde had been staring and the brunette who waved a hand in front of the other's eyes. "Angel? Are you there?" The shorter of the two shook his head jolting awake. Why did he suddenly smell so sweet? He hadn't before..

"Yeah-sorry." Alasor tilted his head, pondering the strange behavior but finding it fascinating.

"I had asked, is this normal for you to be awake this early? Or was this merely due to the circumstances?" He had to admit, while it _wasn't_ strange for him to wake up in someone else's house, it was _clothed_. And something about waking up in Alastor's house felt different. Maybe it was just because he wasn't normally greeted by hot blood-covered brunettes at four in the morning.

"Uh-yeah, sorry. It's kinda somethin' I can't help." Angel replied, anxiously rubbing his arm fearful that Alastor would be upset with him. Whatever he was doing, he was clearly busy..he was probably annoyed that he'd been disturbed.

"So you are saying you have difficulty sleeping?" Angel nodded, keeping his head down but his eyes looking up at the taller male. The brunette hummed to himself tapping his chin in thought.

"Well, this won't do at all." He shook his head and much to Angel's surprise the brunette walked over to the stove and turned on one of the burners that had a tea kettle on them. Angel looked at the other curiously.

"Um...Whatcha' doin' Al?" The brunette turned to look at the shorter. Folding his hands behind his back, noticeably out of Angel's view.

"I believe I have a remedy just for your problem. But you will have to wait a moment or two." Angel huffed, smiling. He had to admit, this was the first time someone hadn't complained about him being up at this hour _and_ was offering to help?

Was he dreaming?

"Thanks smiles." Alastor rolled his eyes at the nickname merely ignoring it.

"Would you like to seat yourself at the table? I shall change into something that is not stained with blood. I would not want you to be uncomfortable." Alastor said, setting the oil-lantern down on the counter allowing the light to hover over to the table.

Angel frowned at the statement. "You don't gotta do that." He was quick to respond before Alastor could leave the kitchen. He paused at the entryway turning to the other. Angel shrugged. "It ain't like I haven't seen blood before. You forget I killed people too." Alastor chuckled darkly to himself, shaking his head.

"Yes, I suppose that little detail had indeed slipped my mind at this hour. Forgive me. However, I do not think it is polite to be in the presence of a guest whilst covered in blood." It was Angel who rolled his eyes now as he leaned on the table behind him.

"I ain't exactly a guest. I mean.." Angel's eyes traveled down to his feet, realizing he was only wearing his socks. "..Were at least friends." He looked up at the brunette who was watching him curiously. "Right?" Angel's cheeks tinted a light pink, keeping the next part of his thoughts in his head for the current moment.

Alastor's smile softened and it seemed to be one of those smiles just for Angel. "Yes, you are correct. We are indeed that at the very least." Angel couldn't help but repeat that last part in his head questionably. 'At the very least.'

What did that mean? Did it mean he wanted more than just to be friends...Angel pushed the thought away for now, far too tired to focus on that currently. "Then sit," Angel said demandingly as he pointed to the empty chair on the other side of the table.

Alastor eyes widened slightly at the tone, not used to being ordered around for obvious reasons. He looked to the chair then to Angel who didn't seem afraid, but then why would he be. "Very well, but I shall once the water has finished." Satisfied with this Angel sat down on the chair in his end, tucking his legs under the table.

He wasn't sure why Alastor bothered with the oil lantern. He could have just turned the light switch on, but all the same, it was oddly nostalgic and he found he didn't mind. He reminded him of when his sister and he would sometimes, albeit rare, camp out in their rooms with a small lantern of their own.

Those times were simpler.

The power could have been out too...so maybe that was the reasoning.

"Am I right to assume this happens often then?" Alastor asked him to open one of the higher cabinets to get something. Angel mindlessly watched him retrieve a small black packet of something and a small teacup.

Angel drew small circles into the table as he hummed to himself. "Yeah...I've had trouble sleepin' ever since I was little. Now I just kinda wake up every night." Angel shrugged, preferring not to go into detail. Thankfully Alastor hadn't seemed to mind nor pry.

He set down the cup on the counter and pulled out one of the drawers next to his leg. In the dim light, it looked like he had a handheld strainer. He placed it over the cup as he opened the small black package. "I can understand that. I do not find myself sleeping much either." Angel gave the other a worried glance.

"So what do you run on coffee or something? If so that would explain why you always look so energized." Angel laughed to himself, the brunette rolled his eyes as he turned off the burner. He picked up the small bag and poured a small amount of what looked like small black leaves into the strainer but not into the cup.

"I said I do not sleep much. I did not say I do not sleep at all." Angel tilted his head into his hand as he leaned on the table, still curiously watching the brunette. He picked up the kettle now, pouring some water through the strainer. Some of the steam could be seen in the dim light.

"Dat why you upright' now too?" Alastor set down the kettle on the stove allowing the mixture to brew.

"You could say that." Angel drummed his fingers on the table. The brunette picked up the small cup taking away the strainer and turned, placing it on the table in front of Angel. The blonde looked at it curiously. The liquid was clear but also a light orange to red. "Drink that, it will help to calm your nerves," Alastor commented as he took the opposing seat.

"Pfft-you didn't poison it did ya?" Alastor shot him a look.

"My dear if I wished to poison you I would have already." The answer was alarming to any normal person but he was right. And Angel only shrugged, picking up the teacup and inhaling a bit of the steam that engulfed his senses. He had already felt a little more relaxed with just that.

"Well then what is it?" Angel asked, but before the brunette could answer he already took a sip of it. It tasted weak and bitter but he swallowed anyway. Besides, he'd tasted worse.

"It's camael tea. Something my mother would often brew when I woke up in the middle of the nights and had difficulty getting back to sleep." Angel chuckled when he saw the brunette shudder. "Dreadful stuff. I dreaded the taste as well as tea in general. However, the mixture always seemed to prove helpful despite the taste." Angel smiled to himself, taking another sip. He shuddered as well as he swallowed it again.

The warmth it brought flowed through his body and relaxed his tense muscles. "Is that why you don' drink it either if you can't sleep?" Alastor laughed lightly.

"Well yes, and I have many things to do...so sleep isn't something that is needed." Angel frowned at the comment but didn't reply to much about it. Just continuing to drink the tea.

"Y'know...I realized somethin'.." Angel muttered as he stared into his cup.

"Hm?" Alastor said, tilting his head as he folded his hands on the table. Angel took one more sip shuddering and putting the cup down for now. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"I uh...I guess it's kinda dumb to admit now but, well I realized that I kinda' just fell for you based on some spark or for ya' looks." The blonde brows knit together almost shamefully. "I mean, I don't really know much about ya. 'Sides you killin' people and that your name is Alastor." Angel glanced back at the brunette who was listening quietly, he hadn't really looked offended.

"Well, I can't say it isn't the first time that has happened. But I suppose it is one of the rare occasions I had bothered to return such actions." Angel's cheeks tinted a light pink at the memory. "Yes, you're correct..but perhaps that can be changed?"

Angel smiled softly, leaning forward a little. "Yeah..I'd like that.." Alastor leaned on the back of his head as his eyes narrowed.

"Well, is there anything you wish to know right now?" Angel tapped his chin, nothing immediately comes to mind, especially at this hour. He suddenly tapped his hand against the table, something coming to mind.

"Oh--I got one." Alastor stared, only slightly alarmed by the sudden action. "This has been buggin' me ever since that day but, that accent you used that one time. Where the fuck is that from?" Alastor's smile strained, and Angel wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

When Alastor sat back, his eyes trailed down to the table and no immediate response was given, Angel feared he had asked something that wasn't okay. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask something like that, besides he obviously suppressed it especially if that accent was so thick, then it was natural. And he likely had a reason for suppressing it so asking about it was likely a bad idea.

"Um..neva' mind it was a dumb question." Angel tried to say..but the brunette didn't answer. He closed his eyes, sighing and pinched the bridge of his nose. Was he going to be hit for this?

"Smiles--Alastor look I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit a nerve."

The brunette finally opened his eyes once more and shook his head. He waved a hand in Angel's direction as if to say 'no it's fine.' Angel wasn't sure if he should get up and leave or just to remain there. Either way, it seemed his legs wouldn't give him the chance.

"New Orleans." Alastor finally said in a surprisingly strained voice. There was a clear lack of a smile in his eyes and that worried Angel. Alastor keeping his gaze on the table continued, "I had lived down there by the bayou." He glanced up, his smile growing a little in a humored manner as Angel's confused expression. Alastor suppressed a laugh. "A bayou is a lake or river dear. It also held quite a lot of forest."

"Oh," Angel said realizing it, now Alastor chuckled lightly. "I've never been down there. It sounds like a nice place." Alastor smiled to himself as he met Angel's eyes.

"Yes, it truly is.." The oil lamp flickered as it fell silent between the two. Angel avoided looking at Alastor's hands, wondering if he'd done something in New Orleans to receive the marks on his hands.

"So...why'd you move here then?" Angel asked, picking up his tea and taking a sip, ignoring the earthy flavor. Alastor stared at him blankly for a moment before it clicked.

"Oh--well, things had gotten terribly boring there haha. Yes, it was very unentertaining..and I craved a new entertainment. Being a radio host wasn't as enjoyable as I thought I suppose." Angel put down the tea, having finished it. It was beginning to take effect but slowly.

"Wait you ran a radio station?" Angel's eyes lit up ever so slightly but Alastor wasn't entirely sure why.

"Yes..that is what I just said." Angel leaned on the table.

"I used to listen to a radio station from New Orleans when I was a teen. It was kinda fun..but then I stopped 'cause I didn't have any time left for it." There was a brief pause. "What was the name of your radio show?" Alastor hummed, tapping his chin. His smile grew.

"Well, it was certainly quite a long time ago. But I believe it was called 'Into the bayou.' If I am not mistaken.." It had indeed been quite a long time.

Angel's eyes grew wide as his cheeks grew a dark red. Alastor only looked at him quizzically.

"Is something wrong?" Angel covered his mouth, his face becoming redder.

"I-I used to listen to your show as a teen!" Alastor grinned. "You-ohmygodIhadthebiggestcrushonyou." His words were jumbled together but Alastor still understood them.

Alastor chuckled his own cheeks tinting a light pink. "Well...I am flattered." Indeed he was, but he was also nervous for an entirely other reason.

Angel smiled to himself now, his cheeks remaining that shade of red. "I got so busy and caught up with shit my pa was makin' me do that I had to stop listening to it. Fucker even broke my radio so I couldn't anymore." Angel frowned slightly at the memory. "But I managed to save up some money and two years later I tried turning back into that station but..someone else hosting it instead."

Alastor curiously watched the disappointment take over the others' faces. "I dunno..I was kinda bummed after that. Listenin' to that station always made me feel a little less...shitty..I didn't really know why." He shrugged, rubbing his arm. "I mean I tried listenin' to that other guy but, it just wasn't the same. So I stopped and just started focusin' on other shit." Angel sighed.

"I neva' knew what happened to ya. I figured you quit or somethin' because nobody said anythin' about it." A softer smile took over Angel's lips now but it held a sad tune to it. "But I guess you were just hanging around here in New York all this time. It's kinda strange that I never ran into ya, especially since you lived kinda close to my apartment complex..but I didn' move into there till I was a certain age."

Alastor brows knit together, the other digging a little too deep for his liking. He stood promptly causing Angel to look at him. "Perhaps you should return to bed now, you are beginning to look tired." Angel was about to protest when a yawn came over him.

"Ugh...fine.." Angel said getting up from the table and rubbing his eyes. He grabbed his cup, put it into the sink, and brushed past the brunette who was going over some things in his mind.

Alastor grabbed the oil lantern and escorted Angel to the stairs however the blonde paused once at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey smiles.." Ignoring the nickname Alastor only offered a 'hm' as a response. Angel placed his hands in his pockets looking over his shoulder at the brunette. He seemed nervous.

Without warning the blonde leaned up, pecking the others cheek before turning away abruptly. "Goodnight smiles." Angel smiled softly before heading up the stairs leaving a surprising brunette.

Once Angel was out of sight the brunette raised his hand to his cheek, his smile softening. He allowed the hand to drop at his side, shaking his head as he returned to the basement door. He sighed, holding a hand up in front of him. His eyes narrowed as he opened the door and headed down into the basement.

He climbed down the stairs and as he reached the bottom he looked around the small room, placing the oil lantern down on the table. His eyes trailed back over to the corpse strapped to the table. It was a familiar man in a red suit...the poor fool really shouldn't have bothered the brunette the previous night.

He was already dead, his throat slashed and a knife sticking out where his heart was. Alastor's smile tightened as he stood in front of the table..his eyes narrowing on the knife. He sighed.. "Let us try this again..." he muttered to himself.

He held out his hand the red aura surrounding his hand..but it crackled like broken static. Alastor clenched his teeth, the aura surrounding the knife slowly pulling it out from the corpse's chest. Alastor's hand shook, his face strained. He grunted suddenly as the aura around his hand disappeared and his eyes lost their red glow.

The knife suspended in midair suddenly clattered to the ground.

A few drops of sweat ran down the brunette's face as he held his hand out again ignoring the weak feeling in his legs. The aura flashed around his hand, but it flickered in and out like a dying light bulb.

He clenched his teeth tightly...his hand trembling. The knife slowly began to hover, but before it could get too far off the ground it suddenly fell again, the aura disappearing. This time Alastor fell with it, his legs giving out.

He stared down at his open palm...he clutched it tightly pounding it into the concrete that barely cracked, bruising his knuckles instead.

**"Shit."**


	31. Bitter sweet

It was dark.

Everything was dark again; Angel opened his eyes, looking around. But only found darkness. Yet he found himself searching for something. Getting to his knees and looking around the dark abyss, he pushed himself to his feet. His legs pulled him in a particular direction, yet it appeared like all the others just darkness.

But as he walked further into the darkness, a small light-filled his vision; it was red. The male frowned as it came into view as not a light but rather a creature. He had seen this creature before but couldn't pinpoint where. The beast looked different; it's still glowing red outline was being pulled and stretched. Like a channel on a TV that was experiencing interference and so the screen twisted and pulled until an image cut out.

The creature was on its knees, looking down at its claws. Its smile is broad, extensive, and twisted. Angel reached a handout, his chest tightening at the scene. "H-hey..a-are you okay-" he said, his voice echoed into the void. But, as his hand made eye contact, a loud shrieking sound filled his ears.

And then he'd woken up.

Angel groaned, sitting up and holding his head. The room was light now being lit up by the window next to the bed. So it was safe to assume he wasn't waking up at four in the morning this time. That sweet scent still lingered within the air, and Angel couldn't help but wonder if it was merely because this was Alastor's home.

Speaking of, Angel decided he wanted to go and see the male. Somehow his mind had remembered their early morning discussion. How Alastor had made him tea that seemed to have a calming effect on him but also helped to clear up his congestion it seemed since he no longer found difficulty breathing through his nose.

As he sat up in the bed, he couldn't help but frown. He had noticed just how uncomfortable Alastor looked and how quick he was to dismiss the subject when the topic of his home town was brought up. Angel chewed on his thumbnail, his other hand moving to grip his right arm.

Had he gone too far with that question?

His nails dug into his arm, daring to penetrate the clothing of his shirt. He brought his other hand up to cover his eyes.

He'd finally crossed that platonic line with Alastor--or at least he hoped--and with everything it took to get here, he hadn't wanted to screw it up, especially now. They weren't even in a relationship yet. He couldn't screw this up. Angel could only pray that the brunette wasn't to upset that he'd perhaps pried to deep or hit a nerve in something that shouldn't have been brought up.

_Great job, dumbass. He offers to be open with you. So you fucking ask him somethin' real personal. Fucking idiot._

Angel growled to himself finally, taking his nails away. They hadn't gone deep enough to draw blood but had surely left a mark. As a hand ran through his hair, he sighed, pushing himself from the bed for the second time today.

This time he grabbed his suit jacket. The suit was stiff but dry nonetheless. Still, he was going to change once he got back to his apartment. As much as he wanted to stick around here and just be around the brunette, his phone wasn't on him. It was likely back at the apartment, so he had no way of knowing if his father was calling him. He hated the bastard, yet he didn't want to get on his shit list, not now. Not when he and his brother were starting to get somewhere.

That wasn't to say he wouldn't try and talk to Alastor about what had happened yesterday between them before leaving. He wanted at least an answer to that.

He wasted no more time in opening the bedroom door and stepping into the hallway. Now fully dressed in the suit once more despite it being wrinkled and uncomfortable. With the morning light, he looked around the now visible hallways. To his surprise, they were a lot less lavish than he'd initially thought. Even the walls were noticeably bare holding, no decorations. By the way, Alastor dressed and acted, most would assume he would have lived in a mansion. Not in this small home.

And if in this small home it would be highly decorated with high-quality decore. But it wasn't, in all honesty, it just appeared like any ordinary middle-class citizens home. Strangely, it was comforting. Still, Angel couldn't help but wonder if the brunette was perhaps the son of some blue blood. After all, he never heard a mention of the man having a job or working..so how could he afford this place?

Angel was barely making payments on his place. He was behind on this month's payment. He would have to get on that when he got back otherwise...

He shook his head, dismissing the thought. No, he didn't need to think about that now. He made his way to the stairs. His nose twitched as he picked up that familiar sweet smell..but it was different. As he got to the bottom of the stairs, jacket, the smell only got stronger. Angel glanced back over to the piano in the corner of the room. Unable to help but be curious about it once again.

He took his attention off that, returning it on his original task. As if the world had read his mind, he spotted the brunette in the kitchen dressed in his usual attired of his vest, dress shirt pants and shoes. The only expectation was the vest was red as opposed to the black he swore he was wearing earlier this morning.

But Alastor didn't seem to notice his presence yet. He was standing at the stove, holding a spatula in his hand, and it looked like he was trying to scrape something from the pan. Using some of the skills he'd learned in the mafia, Angel snuck closer to the brunette undetected, keeping his footsteps quiet. None the wiser the brunette only continued with his action, eye twitching at the pan.

Once he stood behind the other Angel placed his hands on the other's shoulders. The brunette froze under his light grip and whirled his head around. He feared the brunette was mad, but he only set the spatula down and took a step back. Away from Angel and out of his grip. Angel frowned, had he done something wrong again.

Alastor folded his hands behind his back, as he usually did. His eyes narrowed on Angel. "Ah, good morning Angel. You slept well yes?" The small action made Angel curious but he wouldn't push for any more questions. Not like those.

"Uh, yeah, I did actually. I think that's the best I've slept in a while." Alastor perked up at the notion.

"Splendid!" Angel quirked a brow at the stove and the item in the pan that was beginning to smell bitter.

"So, what are you burning smiles?" He asked with a smirk as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall beside him. Alastor looked to the stove, his alarm growing when he saw the subtle smoke coming from the pan. He was quick to grab it and place it on another burner.

Angel stifled a laugh as the brunette narrowed his eyes on the pan. "I am not very good at cooking things such as these."

"Well, it's comforting to know you ain't perfect at everything." Alastor huffed as he rolled his eyes.

"I can cook some dishes, but things such as these are not it." Angel walked over to the still smoking pan. He picked up the spatula and worked it under the burned doe, turning it over revealing the underside to be black. This time Angel did laugh and Alastor looked away, it only became funnier when Alastor's cheeks tinted light pink.

Not that he'd admit it, but he didn't require food this morning..so he was attempting to cook this for someone else. But that plan had backfired.

Without warning, Angel slung his arm behind Alastor's shoulders, already forgetting the previous reaction to him touching the brunette. "I can't cook pancakes eitha' Smiles. So don't go beatin' yourself up over it."

Alastor was stiff under the other's touch. "Well, perhaps I will have to try again later." He moved away from the other arm and stepped back once again.

Angel noted in his mind that Alastor did still smell sweet to him..and that strange sweet charred sweet smell was coming from the pancake. But with Alastor, he merely smelled faintly of strawberries and charcoal...oddly enough.

"If you wanted something sweet you coulda' just asked me smiles." The blonde said, gesturing to himself. Alastor cringed at the innuendo but surprisingly didn't hit Angel over the head for it.

"I will pass. Thank you." Angel shrugged it off. He wasn't offended but merely confused for the quick rejection of his subtle offer. But maybe that was because he was just used to people wanting to fuck him right away.

He filed the thought away for later. "Well, I can't cook that well." Angel paused, thinking about this. It may have been a bad idea considering his phone was still at his apartment, but... "I know this uh..coffee place nearby." Angel chanced a glance at Alastor catching the brunette's surprised expression. He looked away. "I-I always go to it in the mornings. They have some pastries there too. Y-know if you wanted to."

Now he looked up. Alastor seemed to perk up, his smile actually seeming genuinely happy rather than the usual 'just for show' one. "Well," he tapped his chin. "Truthfully, I am not one for sweets. However, I suppose I could do with some coffee."

Angel grinned happily at the response. But it was then he noticed the dark circles under Alastor's eyes well hidden behind his glasses. "Uh, did you not sleep well Smiles?" Alastor stared, confused.

"Well, I did not sleep last night. I was up all night trying to fix something." That something had been himself, but Angel didn't need to know that. Besides, he hadn't gotten anywhere.

Angel frowned. "Well, hopefully, this coffee will help." And this would give him a chance to discuss what they were before going back to his apartment. He was sure his father had called by now and that he was needed. But the beating would be worth it for this.

Straightening his bow-tie the brunette nodded. "Well, shall we?" Angel smiled in return as he followed the brunette to the door. Alastor grabbed his jacket, slipping it on and opened the door for Angel who scoffed.

_What a gentleman._

The man looked at the building from his car. He adjusted the glasses on his eyes and turned to the dark-haired man sitting beside him. "You sure this is the place." The darker haired male-only chuckled as he folded a leg over the other.

"Patience now. The boy isn't home just yet. Will get what we came for very soon." The opposite male grumbled, crossing his arms as he put the cigar back into his mouth. "Besides, with our latest ally, there is nowhere for him to run."

Alastor's eyes narrowed on the drink in front of him as Angel sipped on it through a straw. He paused once he noticed the brunette's staring. His lips still loosely around the straw, he asked, "is somethin' wrong Smiles?" The brunette brows knit together.

"I cannot understand how you can drink something like that," Alastor said, pointing a finger at the other's coffee. His own was seated at his side, there was nothing special about it considering it was just black. He was amused by how they were stored in these styrofoam containers.

Now taking his lips off the straw and rested his chin in his hand. "Whaddya mean? It's just coffee with cinnamon creamer, some whipped cream, and chocolate shredding on it." Alastor rolled his eyes sipping his own drink somehow in a graceful manner. Opposed to Angel's mild and obnoxious slurping.

"I would hardly call that coffee anymore." Putting the straw back in his mouth the other replied muffled.

"Yeah, well I dunno how you can drink coffee straight black." Alastor shrugged, drinking his coffee before putting it back down at its side. They were sitting in a booth near one of the various windows. Although it appeared like a diner it was just a coffee shop. Angel's apartment was around the block from here. Although he always went the extra mile to just go to Joy's simply because this place was a little pricer. Naturally, Alastor wouldn't allow him to pay for his coffee, even if it wasn't that much with it literally just being coffee in a cup.

The shop was seated next to one of the main streets so Angel had a full view of the cars and people passing by. The autumn trees that were various shades of orange, reds, and yellows lined many of the street corners. It was something a lot of New Yorkers forgot were even there. Something beautiful, different, and eye-catching. Yet, something often overlooked.

Angel sighed, dragging his attention away from the window as he set his coffee aside. His stomach wasn't sitting quite right anymore now that his mind focused on what he wanted to talk about.

Clearing his throat and catching Alastor's attention Angel shifted in his seat. "So uh..Alastor." The brunette tilted his head curiously. Angel rubbed the back of his neck, eyes darting down the table. "I know we hadn't really had a chance to uh..tawk about what happened. But I uh..I was wonderin' if maybe we could? I-I mean..I'd like to know if that changes anything between us."

He had sounded much more nervous than he would have liked but in his defense, Angel wasn't big on relationships. So even trying to talk about them was strange for him. Not to say he hadn't been in one or two but they never lasted long nor ended well. Valentino didn't like him doing relationships. Something about it messing with his workflow or partners getting jealous and getting in the way.

Remembering that, maybe it was best Daniel had gotten away when he did. But that left Angel to worry about Alastor. Sure he seemed far stronger than poor innocent Daniel, but Valentino was stronger. He always was.

Angel wasn't sure what he was expecting to hear. "Hm, ...well that depends. Would you like there to be something between us?" But the answer still threw him off.

Despite the confession and actions, Angel had taken the brunette's actions differently. Not so much someone that per se loved him, if even that. Rather someone who was infatuated with him. Like most. He had summed it up to the brunette being sexually attracted to him like many others and that he just wanted that. Nothing serious, just casual fun.

But if that were the case then admitting these feelings would have been a stupid move on his part.

Angel scratched at his arm finding somewhere for his eyes to focus besides Alastor. "I-I mean...I'd like there ta' be."

He just hoped this wasn't some trick. "Then what do you wish to call it?" Angel's cheeks flushed a light red.

"Erm.," he muttered. "Boyfriend..?" He hesitantly suggested. Alastor smiled relaxed as did his body language. It was comforting, oddly to know that he was also nervous. Even if he didn't say it. His eyes seemed to brighten up as well.

"Boyfriend hm?" Alastor repeated, knowingly. His smile only grew when Angel's cheeks grew a darker shade of red. "Very well. However, I think there are a few things we must discuss regarding this." Angel nodded allowing a sign of relief to escape.

He couldn't help but listen to the lingering anxiety in his mind that Alastor would turn him down. So he was relieved that wasn't the case.

"Yeah-but uh, can we do that later? I kinda gotta head back to my place right now." Alastor nodded, sipping the rest of his coffee before standing up and throwing it into a trash can near them. Angel wasn't finished with his so he took it with him.

As they walked out of the coffee shop Angel couldn't ignore the smile tugging at his lips. "May I perhaps walk you back to your apartment?" His smile grew as did the strange feeling in his chest. It took him a moment to realize it was just his heart racing. Right, there was no need to be afraid..this feeling was a good thing.

"Yeah..I'd like that."

"Very well, lead the way." A strange thing to say considering the brunette had shown up to his apartment once before, and rather quickly. But it was one of those thoughts that Angel just dismissed because it seemed unimportant.

"You know it's kinda weird you don't have a car. Since you know how to drive an all." Alastor opened his mouth to reply with his first answer but knew it was best not to say that.

"Well, I've never seen a reason for it. Besides, walking is good for the soul." Angel rolled his eyes. They headed down the sidewalk, the cold air not sitting well with Angel in the stiff clothing.

"Well, how are ya' ever gonna teach me how to drive if you don't got a car?" Alastor hummed in thought.

"I will consider it." After all, having a car might prove helpful. He wasn't sure were his powers stood as it were.

Angel's smile brightened, and Alastor couldn't help but adore it.

_Please never stop smiling like that._

The thought came and left with the cool October breeze.

"Hey smiles, I neva' asked ya this but uh..which way ya' swing?" Angel stuffed his hands in his pockets, wishing he had gloves like Alastor's right about now. He found Alastor's bewildered expression humorous. "I mean, are ya' gay or.." He allowed the question to drag on.

Alastor perked up upon realizing the question. "Oh. I am what most would call 'greyace'." Angel stared at him in confusion upon hearing the term. Alastor huffed a breath, already knowing the question in Angel's head. "It means that I rarely experience any sort of sexual desire. This also means I am not very interested in the idea of sex." Angel's brows knit together.

"Wait...so does that mean you don't have sex then?" Angel couldn't help his curiosity. Alastor didn't seem to mind the question.

"In truth, I never had, no. This is not to say the possibility isn't there. I am not quite sure, some asexuals enjoy sex but not in the same way you may." Angel tilted his head, confused. "They do not receive the same sexual satisfaction as you. Although they may achieve something from it or from their partner." Angel let out a soft 'oh' of realization.

He rubbed his neck sheepishly. Alastor only smiled, flattered that Angel bothered to ask let alone listened. "May I ask you the same?" Angel glanced at the brunette as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Oh uh...I'm just gay. Kinda into sex an stuff." Angel paused seeing the brunettes brows knit together. "..But I'd neva force somethin' like that on you. If I can be with you even without that..then that's good enough for me." Although it was much harder than it sounded, he meant it.

Alastor's smile softened. "Thank you, Angel, that means quite a lot to me." Angel's cheeks went red again, unprepared for the sudden soft tone. He tucked a strain of hair behind his ear eyes casting down.

"N-no problem Smiles"

"Hm, your hair is actually becoming quite long." The brunette observed. The growth of Angel's hair being at the base of his neck, now hovering over his shoulders. It was a silent reminder to the time that had passed.

Taking a strain between his fingers Angel eyes it. "I guess, but...I kinda like it." Alastor hummed softly to himself.

"Yes well..I think it suits you." Angel's smile grew.

"Thank Al.."

The rest of the walk to the apartment had been quiet, the need for conversation not there. Although Angel was processing a few things with the new information he was given. It certainly explained Alastor's expressions towards his vulgar advances. Even when they had first met he had been like that.

It would be difficult, but it was something to be worked around.

And Alastor was worth it.

Their walk finally came to an end when they found themselves in front of the large apartment building. Angel sighed, a little disappointed that he had to go now. Looking over his shoulder he found the brunette had that same look in his eyes but his smile never fell. "Well, guess this is my stop."

"Would you like me to walk you up?" Angel was surprised at the offer but against his anxiety he found himself replying without thinking.

"Uh-no no it's fine." Alastor shrugged.

"Very well." He turned away, Angel shifted his weight.

"I'll text ya later Smiles." Alastor paused, giving Angel a smile.

"I look forward to it." Angel gave a small wave, not waiting for the brunette to walk away before heading into the lobby.

Angel didn't spare much time in looking around the lobby like he normally had. So the small journey to the elevator and then to his apartment was brief. As he opened his apartment door one of his mains concerns was feeding his pig, the other being answering his phone.

His apartment was just as he'd left it, even the couch a tad messy from when he sat there. He closed the door and turned the light on, looking around. He glanced around, strange. Normally Fat nuggets would have come to greet him upon entering the room. Maybe he was just sleeping.

Angel pushed the thought aside for now. He had to get his phone and check if he'd been called at all. As he headed over to his room, his hand hovering over the doorknob something in the pit of his stomach twisted and turned.

Something didn't feel right.

Another thought silenced as he just opened the door to his bedroom. He looked around his room, finding it empty as well. Safe for the pig hiding under his bed. Angel walked into the bedroom, spotting his phone sitting on his bed. He was quick to snatch it and stick it in his pocket before kneeling down to look under the bed. The pig was trembling...

"Hey, nuggs. What's wrong buddy?"

The door to his bedroom was suddenly slammed shut and Angel jolted up in alarm. His eyes widened and the color drained from his face. The tall violet-haired man stood with his gloved hand on the back of the door. A wide grin was plastered on his face showcasing the gold tooth in his mouth. The same one Angel had for one of his teeth.

Angel was trembling now like his pig as the lavishly dressed man walked up to him. He stood tall over the shaking blonde. "Angel cakes. You been avoidin' me." His tone sounded calm but the dark look in his eyes said otherwise.

The room was beginning to spin for Angel, his heart was in his ears. He wanted to get up, to run but his legs refused to listen. "V-Val I-I can explain.." He muttered, his voice trembling.

Before he could do just that his throat was suddenly grabbed in a tight grip. His feet were being lifted off the ground and his oxygen was suddenly caught off. Breathing was suddenly an issue. "You know betta' then to fuckin' disobey me." Angel tried to reply but all they came out were gasps as the grip on his throat tightened. "And you're gonna learn your place again."

Angel shook his head, trying to breathe even a little. His kicking feet were useless against the man's chest. His world was beginning to become dark. "You're gonna come back with me, to the studio," Valentino said, his words laced in a voice that sent chills up your spine.

He threw Angel down onto the bed, the blonde breathing sharply for air. He coughed harshly. "I-I will.." he managed through his gasps. Valentino grinned menacingly.

"Oh, I know you will. 'Cause your gonna stay there like the good little slut you are." Angel's heart sank. "But first, I'm gonna punish you a little." Angel's eyes widened in alarm but before he could escape a hand slammed down on his chest pushing him down on the bed.

"V-Val n-no please-" The man ignored his plea, locking his legs down with his own. His arms were pinned down above his head with the other hand. The hand on his chest came down ripping the jacket of his suit off. Panic flooded Angel's body and he harshly trashed against the hands but to no avail. He may have been more skilled in how to kill, but physically..Valentino was stronger.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be. Be a good little slut and take it." The tears were prickling at the corners of Angel's eyes now. And as much as he had wanted to keep them in they only flowed freely when the other man harshly ripped a hand down his shirt undoing it.

His lips trembled.

_Please stop.._

His mind pleaded as he helplessly watched the man yank his pants down.

"You're gonna learn your place Angi-AH!" The man harshly yelled when his arm was suddenly bit into. Angel looked relieved to see his pig harshly gnawing into the man's arm. At that moment he used his free hands, pushing past that brief wall of fear and rammed his fist into the man's jaw.

Angel toppled over on the floor, he scooped up his pig and booked it for the door ignoring the roaring and enraged call of his name behind him. His mind was racing in his ears and his mind was barely processing the events. He almost fell from how fast he had run to his front door, pig in his arms, and threw it open.

He didn't bother with the elevator and just booked it on the stairs. All the while the thoughts of his mind racing, all screaming at once, none able to get through but one.

_He's gonna catch me..he's gonna catch me.._

_I'm gonna die.._

He got to the bottom stairs making a break into the lobby ignoring the strange looks from others with his shirt being open and his hair disheveled. The tears were still flowing down his cheeks despite all this. The front door was within his view and he was almost there..

He almost was.

But someone from behind had swiftly grabbed him by his arm. He whirled around frantic being greeted with a devious smile. One of his eyes was red, the other black one staring him down. "Now now Angel, it's rude to leave. After all, you're in trouble, we can't let you leave just yet." His tears fell faster not caring at this point who saw.

No, he had to get away, he had to get away... "Vox let me go-" The dark-haired man pulled Angel very close to his face. The pig in his arms squealed loudly.

"You know I can't do that. So how about we wait here for your boss, hm?" Angel tried pulling away but to no avail.

"Y-you ain't gotta do this Vox..c-come on you're your own man.." The man hummed.

"Your right, I am." He pulled him closer, whispering in Angel's ear. "But you're our moneymaker, and it would be a shame to let something as valuable as you go free." All the color in Angel's face drained the reality sinking in.

How could he ever believe he would be happy. That he could avoid Valentino and get away with it, that they wouldn't come after him.

That he could be happy.

"Hey, what's going on here." A stern but familiar voice broke through his panicked thoughts. Angel looked up seeing a familiar redhead marching over to them. His heart fluttered in relief.

Daniel..it was Daniel.

"Daniel hel-" A hand was quickly clasped over his mouth as Vox grabbed the blonde holding him quickly to chest with the free arm.

"Oh, nothing to worry about boy. Just a disagreement between business partners." Daniel narrowed his eyes on Angel who looked at him with pleading glossy eyes.

"I'm an adult, first of all. Second, I advise you to let him go." Vox grinned, amused.

"And what are you, his knight in shining armor." Daniel crossed his arm.

"I'm his friend. And you're making a scene in my lobby, now let him go before I call the authorities." Vox laughed at that..if only it were that easy.

In one swift movement, Vox let go of Angel in that same motion and an arm came down hard on Daniels's head knocking him to the floor. Angel squirmed away but didn't get far when his arm was grabbed once again and he was yanked to his feet. He looked over his shoulder at Daniel who was on the floor groaning in pain.

"No-Daniel help please-" Angel muttered as he was pulled towards the door.

"Oh stop fighting it, Angel. Just behave and this will all go well." He was almost to the door, and he knew what would happen if Vox took him out of this door.

What was the point...he was going to be hunted down regardless. Maybe it was best to just go quietly...

**BANG**

The loud fire shocked Angel who froze on the spot, but what surprised him more was the body beside him suddenly falling to the floor. Vox was on the floor, holding his bleeding knee.

Gawking, Angel looked over to the redhead who was on his knees, holding a smoking pistol. "Run Angel!"

Those words were enough to get the blonde to do just that.

He ran out the front doors frantically looking around, trying to remember what direction Alastor's house was in. Or maybe Cherri's..he had to go somewhere safe. But he couldn't remember in this situation, so instead, he ran down a random side of the sidewalk.

Unfortunately, it was the wrong side as he looked over his shoulder for a brief moment, he came crashing into a fluffy fur coat. And as he fell onto the sidewalk his mind had already processed who it was.

There he sat on the sidewalk, his shirt unbuttoned, hair messy face stained with dried tears eyes red. And the pig in his arms squealing trying to do something.

_Pathetic_

Angel thought briefly before he was yanked to his feet by the strong grip on his arm. Far stronger than Vox's. It threatened to break his arm, and it hurt but he couldn't bring himself to complain. Only a soft whimper left his lips.

Valentino stood by the car, he looked far angrier than before. He bared his teeth as he threw Angel against the car. "I've had just about enough of your fucking shit Angie." He growled lowly. Angel hung his head. He wanted to be stronger, wanted to fight back to run away. To see Alastor again.

He wanted to see Alastor again.

He closed his eyes, bracing himself for whatever happened. He was urging himself to just let fat nuggets go so that at least he would be free. He didn't want the pig around him, he didn't want Valentino to kill it. "Now get in the fuckin' car."

Angel swallowed a lump in his throat as the tears threatened his eyes again. But what was the point in crying?

He sniffled, unable to bring himself to let the pig go. So he just allowed himself to be pushed into the back seat of the car.

"Oh and just so ya' don't get any ideas." Valentino grabbed Angel's shoulder suddenly yanking him forward. A sharp pain suddenly invaded the side of his neck and on instinct, he tried moving away. But by the time he had the needle was empty and he was beginning to feel tired.

The door slammed shut beside him and he kept his eyes down at his feet. His vision was starting to become dark.

He wished this was all some nightmare, that he could just wake up from it.

He glanced up at the window seeing Valentino walking over to the driver's side door. It all happened in the blink of an eye, the man flinching as something came into contact with his shoulder. Angel thought maybe it was just a bug..but when Valentino swayed and fell onto the ground Angel realized a knife had been thrown...

He tried for the door but it was locked.

His body swayed as his head slumped to the side. He was being forced to look down at the pig in his limp arms. Instead of running or trying to, it got on its' two hind legs squealing in alarm as it leaned against his chest.

His mind was whirling and fading out..the sound of the car door opening sounding far away. He heard the rustle of clothing and his heart raced in his ears...but nothing was done to him. Only something placed around his shoulders..and he felt warmer. It smelled so sweet...

He felt a hand brush back his bangs and a kiss being placed on his forehead.

The car door closed again this time not as hard.

_Don't leave.._

Angel's mind weakly pleaded...the sound of the car door in front of him opened and then closed. The last thing his mind had registered was the sound of an engine starting. 


	32. The start of something

Waking up in a less than desirable condition wasn't abnormal for Angel. In fact, it was, dare he say, normal. To wake up either hungover from the night's activities prior, sleep-deprived _-which was normal-_ or having anything below his hips aching. The last was especially normal after a difficult day dealing with Valentino and clients.

However this time, none of those were the case, strangely. In fact, when he awoke he found himself staring at a ceiling with his temples pounding. As if someone was beating a hammer against them from inside his head. His body -chest especially- felt like it was on fire. It left his body feeling numb despite being able to move it now.

_A side effect from the drug that was injected in me._

Angel's mind concluded.

His chest felt especially on fire as if a bad case of heartburn. And while he could move his body it was with great difficulty. Unlike most, he had to focus more than he should have on attempting to just sit up. As he shifted and heard a soft 'oink' he registered the lightweight on his lap. A smile pulled at his lips as he registered the pig on his lap. Thank god he was okay.

As he pushed onto his elbows his back registered the armrest behind him, deducing that he was laying on a couch. The familiar sweet smell followed by a warmth made themselves known to his senses too. A coat around him?

However, the blinding white-hot pain rushing to his head left no room for him to process his surroundings. A grunt escaped his lips as Angel tried to press a hand to the side of his head in a miserable attempt to stop the pain. Closing his eyes to block out the light in the room didn't seem to help either.

It took a moment to process the new pressure on his chest as a hand pushing him back down. He resisted the instinct to push it back and just allowed it to push him down. The pressure on his head eased once he laid back down but didn't entirely cease. He softly groaned as his eyes opened once more.

His mind processed the hand coming up to his face to brush some hair away from his eyes. Turning his head to the side seemed something his body could manage right now. For his efforts, he was rewarded with the sight of a certain brunette sitting in a chair beside the couch. He looked relieved to see Angel awake and he leaned forward onto his knees. Something Angel didn't think was possible of his ever perfect posture.

"I wouldn't recommend sitting up right now." Angel rolled his eyes restraining himself from replying 'obviously.' Now with the better angle, the living room didn't look like Alastor's strangely. This only led him to feel a little panicked. Assuming Alastor had been the one to save his sorry ass, he didn't peg Alastor for someone who was likely a reckless driver. After all, he couldn't see a law-abiding driver getting away from Vox and Valentino without an issue.

The brief remainder of Daniel flashed somewhere in his head..oh he hoped he was okay. Angel sighed, putting his hand on his forehead. "Fuck how long was I out? My heads killin' me..and my body feels like it's on fireh.."

Alastor hummed, "yes I assumed that is from the drug still in your system. And you have been out for five hours." Angel paled, he didn't want to even begin to think of what would have been done to him had he been in Valentino's 'care' right now.

"And..this is your place?" Before Alastor could reply a pillow came harshly down on Angel's face. A muffled cursed rang from under the pillow as Angel reached up to grab it despite the mild burning running through his arm. He wasn't sure what he was expecting when he pulled the pillow away. However, he was least of all expecting to be met with the stern motherly look a certain oranged haired woman had.

She looked as if she was on the brink of slapping him with more than just a pillow.

"Cherri?" Angel said, voicing his thoughts aloud. The woman clicked her tongue taking her pillow back and hitting him as second time.

"Ow-what the fuck-"

"Valentino was after your ass and you didn't tell me? The fuck Angie." She cut him off, disappointment laced her words. That meant they were at Cherri's house, but he didn't know why Alastor was here with him.

"Look I didn' know he was _that_ pissed alrigh'...can someone explain how the fuck I ended up here?" He winced at his own loud voice, regretting it.

Although he was grateful he would like to know. He heard Cherri's tongue click in aggravation and her heels retreating off to what he assumed to be the kitchen behind him.

"Your friend had noticed your not so subtle kidnapping. I had also been nearby and managed to injure that man, Valentino." _The knife in his shoulder_ Angel's mind reminded. "I was merely going to attempt to take you from the car. Although she appeared from nearby and suggested stealing the car. I watched over you while she drove here." _And that explains how I got away._ His mind finished.

"Your welcome!" Came her shout from the kitchen. Angel rolled his eyes.

Still sitting at his side, Alastor continued. "While I am vaguely familiar with types of drugs used for immobilization it can be difficult to counter them. However, I did my best." Angel wasn't sure what he meant by that nor how he could make something that quick. But he didn't bother questioning it, he was just glad he was still alive. And actually in a safe place.

"I don't know why the fuk you two were even together. But I ain't bitchin since your okay." She was bitching.

But her statement left a confused Angel to look at the brunette. _Boyfriend_ his mind reminded. And with that reminder came a slight pink to his cheeks. Alastor smirked at him but held a knowing smile to his lips.

Something about it being his choice of whether or not Cherri should know of their recent update relationship status made Angel smile. It was small, but it was still something he had control over. Although apart of him felt like she'd already figured it out and was simply humoring them.

Returning the brunette's smile Angel replied, "guess I was just lucky." He would wait till later, when things calmed down and he was feeling more alive than dead, to inform her.

"Well, your lucky I don't kill you." Cherri deadpanned as her voice came up from behind him. She handed something to Alastor, but he didn't quite see what.

"Bitch you love me." Angel fired back as she walked away. He jolted a little when Alastor brushed his bangs up and placed a cold, wet cloth on his forehead. He didn't glare once he saw the apologetic smile for scaring him.

"Yeah, but you're a pain in my ass."

Angel scoffed ignoring her comment. Granted she had a right to be mad but he had bigger things to worry about right now.

"I got a text from Danny about an hour after we got here." Angel found himself sighing, relieved. And that was the sound of something sizzling and a pan moving. "He said that 'guy with the messed up eye'-" _Vox_ "was apprehended by the police. But they couldn't find Valentino."

Angel's heart fell as his face paled. Valentino had ties everywhere, so it wasn't likely that Vox would be staying in jail for longer than a few days. Still, that slowed down Valentino but also made him angrier.

He was gunning for his blood now, and he knew that.

Angel flinched when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Cherri stood at his side holding a plate of something. "Don't worry Angie, you got some crazy people in your corner. We got your back." Angel resisted the urge to sign again. Valentino was dangerous, it didn't matter what kind of people he had in his corner. He was smart, tricky and he basically ran any porn industries. Which were a lot. With Vox by his side, the man who was a manipulating genius he wasn't sure he would be sleeping easy tonight.

"Sure." Angel settled on for his response, avoiding both pairs of eyes he knew were burning into him.

"Well maybe eating something will make you feel better. You probably haven't eaten anything today." He hated how Cherri knew him so well sometimes. Although on account of his twisted stomach he found himself already replying.

"I-I"m good." He knew Cherri was rolling her eyes, and she was.

"Aw come on, I made burger and fries, you're favorite." It wasn't. "Plus you haven't eaten anythin' all day. Do you want to end up back in the hospital?" Angel struggled to find a response that time. Cherri sounded like a nagging mom but sometimes it was comforting.

"She is correct, you should eat something Angel." Oh and now Alastor was teaming up against him. This time Angel's stomach answered for him with a low growl, he despised his stomach and the warmth on his cheeks.

He groaned, urging himself to sit up. His head still hurts a bit less now, as if being around these two made it a little better. "Fine..assholes.." He muttered as he took off the rap laying it on his lap as he took the plate from Cherri. Both of them were smiling triumphantly. He wanted to smack them.

Sure enough, she'd cooked exactly what she'd said. Letting out an exasperated sigh between his lips, Angel begrudgingly took up one of the fries and began nibbling on it. He didn't want to eat, and even with the growling of his stomach the smell and taste of food made him feel sick. But he was sure If not Alastor then certainly Cherri would either lecture him or smack up upside the head until he did eat.

Something about the idea of Alastor laying a hand on him in a threatening way made a chill run up his spine. "Does your boyfriend want one too?" Angel choked on the fry. Alastor had to lean over and pat the man's back just to get him to breathe. As he regained his breath he caught Alastor's cheeks tinting red although he appeared calmer than himself.

He moved away, taking his hand with him. "How the fuck-" Angel managed right before Cherri cut him off again from the kitchen.

"Oh please, I ain't that dense. Your Lil' prince charming has been watching you like a worried parent who was gonna lose their child since we got here." She paused chuckling to herself. "That and you two have been makin' goo-goo eyes at eachotha' since your dumb ass woke up." Angel cursed under his breath, regrettably shoving another fry in his mouth as he turned his attention on the sleeping pig on his lap.

"I expect all the details later--but do you want anythin' to eat Al?" The brunette cringed at the nickname but did nothing about it, if only for Angel's sake.

"No thank you." He simply replied he wasn't a fan of major fried foods or fast food. Foods that didn't require utensils especially.

"Yeah, that's probably why you're so thin." Angel rolled his eyes at her comment but was unable to notice that once she pointed it out. Alastor wasn't built like most men -especially ones dressed like him- were. His upper part of his body especially seemed pretty thin. Although Alastor wasn't pale in the slightest, nor did he appear tired. He wondered why that was.

As Angel ate Cherri proposed a fair point to the quiet room. "So, you obviously can't go back to your apartment right now. So you're gonna have to hang somewhere else. I would suggest this but I'm at work most days and well.." Her voice trailed off as Angel spared a look at her in the kitchen munching on her own fries. Her cheeks tinted red as he looked away. "I have..a guest that kinda stays here sometimes."

"Yeah I get it, you don't want me here because you're too busy boning that prick." He ignored the flush of red on her face as well as the cringe on Alastor's. She was likely only blushing because she was called out in front of Alastor. Otherwise, she would have just proudly owned it.

Clearing her throat and setting the plate down on the counter she continued, "I don't think you should be alone right now. Especially if that assholes after ya." Angel shrugged as if it was no big deal, ignoring his stomach's protest of the burger he was chewing and swallowing. "How about you stay with your brother?" Once his mouth was empty again Angel wiped at it a little.

"I would, but he's busy too. Plus I don't think I can take dealin' with Sarah and her Spanish threats...She's scary." That and he didn't feel like hearing them boning either. But he left that part out for Alastor's sanity.

He heard a quiet chuckle from Alastor after his comment but nothing despite that.

Both of them fell silent attempting to devise a plan.

"I have a spare room in my dwelling," Alastor spoke up, almost timid. Angel looked at the brunette who was still at his side. Like a protective buck keeping an eye on its mate. Angel's brows knit together as he leaned over placing the plate on the coffee table behind the brunette. His stomach couldn't handle anymore of that torment.

"Um--You sure Al? I mean, I don't know how long this will be for." He hated hiding, especially from Valentino. But he didn't have much of a choice in this situation. If he didn't have the whole Alastor thing going for him he would have been tempted to just turn himself in and receive whatever Valentino wanted from him. Even if that meant death.

Alastor didn't seem bothered, in fact, his smile was warm but only for Angel. "That is fine, as long as you are safe." Angel's cheeks flushed red as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"If it's alrigh' with you.." Angel paused. "But wait, don't you gotta go to work." Alastor stood then collecting Angel's plate for him and lightly patting his head like a cat.

"You need not worry about that." That didn't sit right with Angel but it seemed there was no more room for argument when the brunette walked to the kitchen.

He sighed slumping back down on the couch, listening to Cherri and Alastor's conversation in the kitchen despite them talking quietly.

"Don't they know your face?"

"On the contrary, I attacked from behind and merely rendered him unconscious. So no, they do not know my face."

"....Fine. You better take care of him though, or I'll-"

"You have nothing to worry about."

Angel huffed as he crossed his arms. _I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself._ But if that were true, he wouldn't have been so easily tricked. He should have followed his instincts, but then fat nuggets wouldn't be here with him, so he supposed it was worth the hassle.

He heard the footsteps coming back into the living room as he pushed himself to sit up again. His body still ached but he seemed to have more control over it now. Although the headache, albeit mild, was still there.

He looked up, seeing the two comings back into the room. Alastor came back to stand behind him now where the armrest was as Cherri stood in front of the pair as Angel's side. "Alright well, I'm gonna have Valentino's car ransacked by my team. See if we can figure out where his place is and take him down. But it ain't safe for you two to go around on foot, so.." She paused, reaching into her leather jacket and pulling out a pair of keys. "You can hang on to my spare car for now."

Angel quirked a brow at her. "Since when do you have a spare car?" She grinned.

"Since I got a raise..not important though. He's probably still out or went back to recover. So take this time to get back safe." She tossed the keys to Alastor who effortlessly caught them. Angel ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't exactly go back and get my clothes n shit." The lack of his drugs would also be a problem. Cherri seemed to catch his look.

"You can borrow some of my clothes for a while." Angel rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Cherri, but leather pants aren't exactly my style." She stuck her tongue out.

"I mean you'd rock it. But I got some sweat pants and T-shirts you can have." Angel shrugged, pleased with that. Besides, he looked good in anything. "Alright, I'll go get 'em." She darted away and up the stairs to her room.

He couldn't wait to change into something else besides this stiffly dried suit. Although Alastor's coat around him was a nice change and the scent was comforting. But then he'd worn worse. He looked up to the brunette who now stood beside him, his eyes narrowing on the small pig on his lap. "Why do you have that, if you do not mind me asking?"

"Cause why not." Was Angel's response, Alastor's nose scrunched up among the reply.

"I would have expected a cat as a pet." He waited for him to also add dog to that list, but didn't question it when it wasn't.

"I'm allergic to cats, and dogs. They make me fuckin' sneeze worse than fuckin' pollen in spring." Alastor continued to keep his gaze on the pig. "Plus I found 'em one day while I was out. I couldn' just leave the lil thing there."

"You certainly could have..." Alastor muttered. Angel grabbed his pig protectively as it blinked and oinked blissfully unaware of the brunette seeing him as bacon.

"Aye, it's a package deal. If you don' take in nuggets as well then you ain't gettin' me." Alastor rolled his eyes.

"Very well. But if it makes a mess we shall be having bacon for breakfast." Angel only held the pig tighter.

"Hmph. My nuggies is a good boy. Ain't that right nuggies?" Angel held the pig ike an infant as he ticked its stomach. It oinked in satisfaction as it kicked its little trotters.

"Alright Angie, I got ya' a good amount." Cherri said, setting the bag down on the couch by his feet. "Also here," she handed him a black pull-over hoodie. _Of course, it's black_ Angel's mind mused. "It probably be a good idea to keep your face mostly hidden." Angel frowned as he begrudgingly shrugged off Alastor's coat and exchanged it for the black hoodie that he pulled over his shirt.

It smelled like blood and gunpowder...so pretty much like Cherri. He stood from the couch, nuggets hopping down to his feet. Passing the coat back over to its original owner Angel took the bag in his hands and fat nuggets in the other arm.

"Thanks, Cherri," Angel said to the women smiling knowingly at the two men.

"No problem. Now get outta my house, I got a guest coming over." She said with a smirk. Angel rolled his eyes as he followed the brunette to the front door. As they walked out the door he called back,

"use protection dumbass!" Before she could respond he closed the door with a grin, knowing he would get a message for that later. It wasn't pitch black outside but it was getting dark. It likely wasn't that late in the evening but simply due to the time of year. Hearing the sound of keys jingly his attention darted to Alastor who stood in the driveway beside Cherri's car.

"You are ready yes?" Angel nodded following the brunette to the car. He settled for putting fat nuggets in the back seat along with the back while he headed to the front. Before he could open the front passenger door Alastor was already doing it for him. Angel rolled his eyes with a smile.

_Fuckin' gentlemen._

He nodded in thanks as he slipped in the side, the door closing beside him. As he fashioned his seatbelt and the other male got in on his side Angel tensed at his phone going off. Instinctively he reached into his pocket fishing it out, he could feel Alastor looking at him from the side.

His shoulders relaxed when he saw it was just a message from Cherri. A simple 'Have fun ;)' was her text. Angel smiled to himself sending a quick text 'oh shut up' before putting his phone away. Although he now knew Alastor wasn't one for sex, he was still more than happy to be around him.

"Is everything okay?" Angel hummed as he leaned back against the leather of the seat.

"Yeah, just Cherri." He nodded, starting up the car. "I'm surprised ya' came when you did...I uh, thought ya left." Humming softly to himself Alastor checked to make sure everything was in order.

"I had been, however, something did not feel right. So I turned back..I'm glad I had." Angel smiled.

"Me too.." He huffed crossing his arms as he tugged the hood down a little lower. "Guess dem drivin' lessons are gonna have to wait."

"Not necessarily. I can educate you in the books during this time." Angel groaned.

"You gotta study books?" Alastor chuckled.

"Why yes, if you wish to get your license." Angel shrugged.

"I just wanna know how to drive first." Not entirely approving of those methods Alastor didn't argue them either.

"Then let this be your first." He said snapping his fingers to get Angel's attention. The blonde perked up looking to Alastor in the driver seat. "Considering this is a stickshift you would have to operate the different gears using this." Alastor pointed to the metal stick, sticking out in the center area between them.

Angel lazily paid attention as Alastor briefly explained the different gear settings, how to activate it with the gas, and how both hands should be on the wheel. Although that last one seemed petty to him despite the brunette urging it was important.

"I will tell you more later once you've rested properly." He said, the car now pulling out of the driveway and cruising down the darkening street. He would have protested against the rest but despite being out for five hours he felt drained beyond belief. As if his body's energy had been zapped or something.

He reached over to the radio, turning it on some mild jazz since that seemed to be all that played in the evening. He heard no complaint from Alastor so decided to turn it up a little.

Now with the sound of fading jazz in his ears, he laid his head back against the seat, eyes drifting close. Normally he wouldn't be this relaxed ever around someone. He was hardly relaxed enough to sleep at his apartment but, being around Alastor always made him feel oddly safe and calm.

And like the night before, sleep claimed him effortlessly. 

It was dark by the time they reached Alastor's home. And the need for sleep was beginning to ware on Angel. "Please remove your shoes at the door," Alastor asked once they were inside. Alastor, against Angel's protest, had taken the bag from him for the time. Although he wouldn't do the same for the pig.

Taking off his own shoes he stepped up the stairs into his living room waiting for Angel. Rubbing his eyes Angel yawned covering his mouth. "Fuck..I can't believe I fell asleep in the car." Alastor hung up his jacket on the coat rack as he settled in.

"It is quite alright, I would imagine being drugged would certainly tire one out." Angel stared, dumbfounded.

_Did..did he just try to make a joke?_

"Yeah..I guess." Angel replied, his tone stiff. He couldn't shake his mind from Valentino. The man didn't give up easily and he knew that, and now that he was pissed..he certainly wouldn't.

His eyes downcasted as a sigh escaped him. Alastor kept his smile up despite wanting to let it fall. He extended a hand to rest on Angel's shoulder. "It will be alright." The shorter of the two met the brunette's eyes. He offered his best smile.

"Thanks, Al.." but his tone was lacking that same smile. He brushed past Alastor taking the bag from his hands and heading towards the stairs. Alastor watched him walk unsure of what to say in this situation. Comforting people wasn't something he was good at.

"If you want to freshen up you may.." Alastor offered, Angel paused at the stairs his eyes focusing on the other face.

"...Okay. Your gonna sleep tonight right? You look exhausted." Strangely Alastor did feel tired, but he refused to give up now. There was still a lot to be done, especially after this recent development.

"I have some work to be done." Angel's frown deepened.

"You really should sleep." But he didn't push it for more than that. Alastor merely waved him off shaking his head.

"I will be fine, do not worry about me." Angel shrugged, if Alastor didn't want to sleep he couldn't force him. Besides whatever it must have been it had to be important if he was avoiding sleep. He would pass out eventually and angering the brunette with his persistent requests wasn't something he wanted. Especially on the first night.

"I'll see you in the mornin' smiles," Angel said now heading up the stairs. Alastor waited at the bottom for some time, listening until he heard the sound of Angel's door to what was his room now for a while at least, close.

Once he heard the sound he quietly made his way up the stairs and to the bathroom with mild haste. He closed and locked the door behind him. Resting his back against the door his lips fell into an almost straight line. But he wouldn't allow the corner of his lips to fall below it. He resited the urge to dig his nails into the wood of the door behind him and moved off it.

As he moved over to the mirror he paused in front of it. The image that greeted him only heightened his worries.

In the mirror, not a brunette nor a redheaded demon greeted him. But rather both, the image of his two selves flickering back and forth like a tv channel that was glitching out whilst being changed at a rapid speed.

He held up a hand to touch his face the image in the mirror not stopping. Alastor's teeth grit tightly, almost daring to crack. His body trembled as a hand ran through his hair and he stumbled back his legs hitting the tub behind him. "No...this cannot be possible." He muttered his heart beating faster than what he would have liked.

His eyes fixated on the glitching image in the mirror. "No..no...no.." Alastor muttered, his fist trembling at his sides.

He lunged forward thrusting his fist into the glass and shattering it in one swift blow. He panted, his fist still resting against the glass. As he pulled his hand away he could see the knuckles of his light red gloves becoming a darker shade. The searing pain on his knuckles was an indication enough that they were in fact bleeding.

Not much long after came a knock to his door prompting Alastor to move his hand behind his back on instinct. "Al are you okay? I heard a crash?" Came Angel's voice from the other side.

"Yes, I am fine darling. Just dropped something."

On the other side of the door, Angel frowned, he wanted to try and pry the door open. Something didn't feel right. Still, he didn't think it would go well if he did try prying the door open. He didn't think he was strong enough for that either. He only hoped Alastor was telling the truth or that whatever it was, wasn't that serious.

"Alrght.." He sighed. Reluctantly stepping away from the door. "Call if you need." There was no response but he still urged himself back to his room.

He kept the light off, being used to it by now. Fat nuggets was sitting on his bed sleeping. Of course. He had yet to change out of his two-day old clothes and was going to do just that when his phone suddenly rang.

Almost immediately his heart raced in his ears at the thought of who it might be. No, he knew who he was expecting to call...he was just praying that wasn't the case.   
  


Hesitant, he took the phone from his pocket and looked at the caller. He sighed in relief recognizing the number as his brother. He answered as he sat down on his bed, kicking off the dress shoes.

"Hey, Aaron what's up?" There was a little shuffling on the other end, indicating he was moving around. It was late, he was probably in bed or in the living room trying not to wake Sarah.

"Anthony, I finally got something." Angel raised his brow, only to realize Aaron couldn't see it.

"Whaddya mean?" There was more shuffling on the other end and the sound of a class lightly being placed on a table. Was he drinking?

"I got a lead, on mom's death." There was silence on both ends. Angel swallowed heavily, the hands holding the phone suddenly feeling cold and sweaty.

"I'm listening."


	33. Late nights

"I got a lead on mom's death." Angel's mouth became dry, his heart racing in his chest as he shifted on the bed.

"What is it.." He asked in a grave tone. Had he really gotten a lead? After all these years? No, Aaron wouldn't lie about something like this, and something so important. There was a pause on the other end and the sound of the class returning to the table. Angel chewed on his bottom lip, wishing he had something to smoke right now.

With a sigh, his brother continued. "Joy called me, said that she needed to tell you and me something. And that it might help with our case." Angel's frown deepened.

"Wait she knows?"

"Yeah...I dunno how. But she does, so that's gotta mean somethin'." Angel was chewing on his thumbnail now. He didn't want Joy to get involved, didn't want her to get hurt nor Molly. But it seemed Joy already was involved somehow. The issue of Valentino lurking also seemed to be a major problem now. "So tomorrow at eight we need to meet her at the diner. Before it opens." Angel's breathing tensed.

How was he going to manage that? He could just let Aaron go alone but....No. This was his mother, his family. He was going to help, even if Valentino was after him. His mother came first.

"I'll be there," Angel replied quietly. His brother replied with a muffled 'mhm' on the other end

"I gotta go for now, but I'll keep you updated if anything changes."

"Right. Stay safe."

"You to Anthony." The call dropped after that. Angel sighed, running his free hand through his hair. How was he going to go around and hide from Valentino? He stuffed the phone back into his pocket as he stood up and kneeled beside the trash bag of clothes Cherri opened. As he opened it his thoughts continued as he fished through it.

He knew Valentino had eyes all over the city and that it wouldn't take long for him to be recognized. So what would he-

He paused, feeling something in his hand that didn't feel like clothes. It felt like....hair?

Curious, he pulled it from the bag and held it in his hands in the darkness of the room. As he squinted his eyes he could barely make out the large tuft of hair. A wig? He stood and turned the light on in the room. The color left his face.

It was indeed a wig, but the color was anything less than ideal.

Brown. The wig was brown.

Subconsciously Angel reached up to touch the brown roots of his hair as his eyes stayed on the wig, wanting to throw it now. Scratch that. Burn it, yes burning it would be better.

He didn't really do wigs, even when he was working for Valentino. And when he did wear wigs it was usually red or black. Never was it brown? There were plenty of brunettes in the place to fill in for him whenever someone came in for a fetish for brunettes.

Still, he wanted to throw the wig. But Cherri knew him, and she not to do things like these. So there had to be a reason for it.

Sitting on the floor now, he retrieves his phone once again. Sending a text to the girl trying to figure out what the wig was for.

'Aye got ur lil wig. The fuk is it 4?' he sent. As he waited, he managed to stop the shaking of his hands that tightly clutched the wig. Standing he walked back over to the bed and set the wig down.

As he went through the bag he found the grey sweat and jogging pant she mentioned. But he also found some black cargo pants in there with the cliche goth chain hanging on the hip. He'd also found a black jacket, gloves, and shirt.

_She's really tryna make me wear black._

He complained to himself. Setting all those aside he continued looking to find more 'normal clothes'. By that, he meant T-shirts, pants, and even a pair of black boots But they were only up to his ankles..he was still grateful he wouldn't have to wear dress shoes all the time. But he would be missing his knee-high black boots.

Needless to say, these would be his replacement.

That seemed to be all in the bag but it would certainly do for now. Besides, it wasn't like he would be getting much cash for awhile. He had already begun planning out what would be his disguise for tomorrow. The main issue was his hair, nobody really had roots of a different color. Not that he'd met anyway.

And he knew Valentino was aware of his hair color. It was a dead give away in fact. Maybe he could get hair dye? Dye his hair blue or something.

He cringed at the thought of having blue hair, it didn't look good not on him.

Before he could finish that thought his phone went off.

As he glanced at it he read the message. 'Well I thought you could use a disguise ;)' Angel knit his brows as he stared a the text.

As he chewed on his lip he looked back at the wig.

_"Ma...why is my hair like this?"_

_She smiled sadly as she took a strain of brown between her fingers._

_"Because your special. So very special." The little boy frowned._

_"But Molly's hair is like yours. And Aaron's is like pa's.." The women looked down at the discouraged boy. She sighed, placing a kiss on top of his head._

_"Tell you what...after we take this picture, I'll teach you how to dye your hair. So it can look like mine." The little boy's chocolate brown eyes sparkled to life as he perked up._

_"Really?!" She smiled, planting a kiss on the top of his forehead._

_"Of course."_

Angel blinked a few times, urging his glossy eyes to go back to normal. _I'm doing this for her._ He reminded himself. Still chewing on his lip, he reached for the wig and slowly stood up. He stared down at the tuft of hair in his hands, it was long enough to cover his hair. The wig reached just the top of his back, past his shoulder were his current length was.

He let out a shaky breath and slowly began fixing the wig on his head. He knew how to do it by now, but it would be a better idea to tie his hair back once he properly put it on.

As he combed the wig through his hair until it covered it..his heart raced in his chest. He looked at the window, at his reflection.

He could hear his heart in his ears as he stared at his reflection.

A man of brown hair and eyes looked back at him.

His stomach twisted in discomfort.

_Thump...thump...thump...thump._

His heart pounded in his ears...

_Thump...thump...thump...thump.....Thum-knock knock._

Angel's eyes turned away from his reflection on the window and was quick to pull the wig off of his head. His mind although delayed, registered the knocking on his door. He swallowed heavily, stuffing the wig back into the bag.

He would handle that later...

Making his way over to the door, he spared one last look over his shoulder at the bag. Sighing, he shook his head pushing away those thoughts and resisting the urge to scratch his arm.

When he opened the door he was met with the brunette and his usual smile. Although one hand was behind his back while the other was raised to knock on his door. Although he folded that back two once Angel opened it. "Ah, I apologize if I'm disturbing you-"

"No no.." Angel cut in. "I uh...I was just, lookin' through the shit Cherri gave me." Angel looked away nervously, choosing to lean on the doorframe. "Was..was there somethin' you needed?" As if remembering he was in the conversation the brunette perked up.

"Oh-yes. I was wondering if you were still hungry? I could prepare something for you?" Alastor gave a brief glance at Angel's clothing noting he had yet to change.

Angel pondered the offer, he wasn't all that hungry. But, he glanced behind him briefly. Maybe getting out of his room would be a good idea? "Uh..sure. I mean, I ain't all that hungry but, who could turn down your cooking." He grinned despite not feeling anything behind it.

Still, his words seemed to have Alastor perk up. "Splendid! I shall begin with that then." A pause, "and perhaps you should change out of those clothes." Angel glanced down at the suit he was still wearing.

"Yeah...I guess so. Might have to shower doe.." Alastor was already turning away intent on getting started on the cooking. But one of his hands was in front of him waving around as if to just make use of it. The other tucked behind his back.

"Do as you like. I shall get started." And that seemed to be the end of their conversation with the brunette heading down the stairs.

Angel rubbed his arm, keeping his nails tucked against his palm despite the urge. He didn't want to think about anything else right now, Valentino or the entire situation with his mother.

His brain felt overworked and in a need of a break.

With that notion, he went back to the bag quickly gathering some pink pajamas in there, bottom and top and it felt like silk. There were also red stripes to them but Angel didn't really care how they looked.

He snatched them up with a pair of shorts in there that he'd use as boxers for now. Folding them under his arm he gave one last look to the bag and the tuff of brown sticking out of it.

_I really don't wanna wear that...but I ain't got a fuckin choice._

He turned away, leaving his room and his pig sleeping on his bed, and made his way over to what he assumed to be the bathroom. He was correct when he opened the door finding the small bathroom with the tub/shower to the right of the room with the sink to the left.

As he turned the light on and closed the door with his hip he noticed immediately the sore thumb of the room. The mirror was covered with a red towel.

 _Strange_.

Came Angel's first thought. But who was he to judge, maybe Alastor didn't like looking at himself. He couldn't imagine that being the case but hey if it was then he wasn't gonna judge.

_That makes two of us._

Angel added on to the thought. He shook his head as if to dismiss it.

He set his clothes down on the lid of the toilet and began to undress after locking the door. All the while he tried to keep his thoughts of anxiety and fear at bay. It was difficult considering it was normal for him.

As he removed his boxers he paused catching sight of the familiar symbol he'd long since forgotten about on his hip bone.

_You didn't forget about it. You just ignored it._

He pushed the thought back, staring down at what looked to be a red tattoo of a buck. When was the last time he'd had one of those dreams? Were they even important, did they go away because of Alastor? Because he actually liked Alastor.

But he didn't feel sick around Alastor, not like he had around Daniel.

It felt like the answer to his question was right there but there was a mental blockage keeping him from figuring it out.

Why did he care, he swore off soulmates, hadn't he? Besides..he had more important things to worry about.

_But will I be happy with Alastor..even if he isn't my soulmate? Or will we break up just because we aren't soulmates? Will he hate me...get sick of me...throw me out and end up with some girl who's a lot prettier or a guy whose more charming and--_

He stopped the thoughts.

"No...he wouldn't do that." He started the shower.

Alastor stepped down the basement stairs, pulling down the chain on the light bulb. The dim light illuminated the basement enough. He gave a brief glance to the man rotting corpse that had to be disposed of. But that wasn't why he was down here. No, he needed to check something.

Ignoring the searing pain of his hand he walked over to the painting on the wall. There was a cold feeling coming from it, but it wasn't actually the painting it was coming from.

Carefully, Alastor reached up and removed it, setting it down on a desk nearby. There was a small iron door in the wall one a safe would have. Alastor twisted the handle opening it to reveal the inside to be cooler. And inside were exactly 20 vails of blood neatly in their own holders. Alastor carefully took one out before closing the door and placing the painting back on the door.

Each of those vails contained his blood, and by extension his magic.

He walked over to his desk were a microscope neatly lay. He reached into his break pocket taking out the napkin that lay there and instead laid it out on the desk. Setting the vail down he opened one of the drawers on the desk. His eyes looked over all the various needles in the drawer. He settled on a decently small one before closing the door.

The process of pricking himself and extracting a drop of blood was fast enough. It was a little difficult with the aching pain in his hand but he'd been in worse pain. Still, it didn't mean it didn't still hurt.

"Hm..let us see.." He muttered to himself putting a drop of the blood from the needle onto a platform for the microscope and doing the same with the blood vail on a separate platform.

First, he looked at the vail blood, and it looked just as it had when he first entered hell. All his blood cells all seemed to radiate a small amount of static and each one of them was black.

That was the thing about _his_ blood. It was **black** , but the blood in the needle was of a lighter color. Not entirely black but merely a very dark red. That alone was concerning.

He continued to look at the first set of blood samples, once he was done he switched it out for the current blood sample he just took from himself.

To say that he was pleased with what he saw was a lie. His blood cells still held some static to them, but it was to a lesser degree. They were not decaying as he'd originally thought, no. But...it looked like they were changing, most of the blood cells were still black. But there was also a fair amount that was red, and then some that were beginning to turn red.

His blood cells, difficulty summoning his magic but still having it..and being more susceptible to being injured, not being as physically strong.

No...it wasn't possible, was it?

"I..." Alastor muttered the color leaving his face as he brought his eyes away from the microscope.

"...I'm reverting back..." 


	34. The two brothers

Normally waking up this early would be criminal for Angel if he hadn't already woken up. But like most of the nights, his anxiety had gotten the better of him. He had barely s lept and the vague dark circles under his eyes were proof of that.

Yesterday evening, after getting dressed in his pajamas he had gone down to the kitchen. Of course, he expected to see Alastor but all he had been greeted by a small plate on the table of what looked to be pockets of dough with powder on it. Almost like a donut but not.

'Beignets'

Was what they were called, or at least that's what the note said. There had been a note laying in front of the plate. On it written in a neat cursive Angel had _barely_ managed to make out the message.

_I'm sorry I have to deal with something very important. But I hope these will suffice in my absence._

They didn't.

In all honesty, he had been hoping to do some of that cheesy romantic shit in the movies were couples would cook in the kitchen together. Or trying to press doe with his hands and the brunette would oh so generously guide his hands.

Angel sighed, massaging his temples.

Alastor wasn't like that, he had to remind himself of that. Even if they were officially together it didn't mean Alastor would behave any differently. Why should it? ..Sure they hadn't properly kissed since that night. But that was only two days ago so what?

It didn't matter if Angel was craving to feel the other's lips on his..to taste that strange but enticing strawberry that seemed to lace the brunette's scent and lips. It didn't matter that he wanted to have his face grabbed and kissed or to have Alastor hold him close.

..None of that mattered. He was still happy just being around him. Even if he hadn't been as affectionate towards him since that night. He still touched him, just in very small doses. And he had his moments.

Angel was smiling now, pushing away the worries. He inhaled through his nose. It was dark outside, the sun had just barely peeked over the horizon leaving the sky in a subtle grey.

He had chosen the leather boots and jackets considering it was October and therefor colder outside. This was New York after all. He sported black jeans and a shirt as well.

Safe to say he didn't wear black really. So despite sticking out like a thumb on the sidewalk he would actually be avoided by Valentino's radar.

He adjusted the wig on top of his head. Having his hair pinned back into a tiny ponytail it fits much easier on his head. Granted the small combs that weaved their way into his hair were a bit uncomfortable. And it also meant he couldn't jostle around too much but it was something.

Adjusting his clothes, wig, and giving himself one last once over he nodded in approval.

He looked over to the bed were fat nuggets was sleeping. He would have to pick him up some food but with the small bag he found in the bottom of Cherri's bag, that should last.

With that he quietly exited his room, closing the door behind him. He paused looking at the door opposite to his through the darkness. That was Alastor's room since he was the guest room and the only other room was the bathroom.

_Wonder why he doesn't let you sleep next to him at night._

The anxiety whispered in his ear. Angel clutched his ear as if there were a creature there despite that not being the case.

_Because he's a gentleman..._

Angel countered weakly..unsure of his answer and how much faith he had in it. He chewed on his bottom lip.

_Because he's taking it slow?_

That felt right. He tore his eyes away from the door and the thought process that came with it. As he descended the stairs carefully, attempting not to make any sort of sound the living room was quiet per usual.

As he got to the bottom of the stairs the morning sun was beginning to peak over the horizon filling the living room with just enough light through the blinds. And it was just enough light for Angel to notice the figure at the table in the kitchen.

He jumped at first, his hand instinctively going for his hip were his gun normally was when he was out. However it wasn't there, that had been back at his apartment.

As he looked closer he realized it was only Alastor. The strange thing had been that he was leaned over on the table with his head down. Angel would have become alarmed if not for his eyes closed and the slow rise and fall of his back.

He had fallen asleep...at least he was getting sleep.

The blonde--well 'brunette' crept over, trying to be as quiet as possible. As he stopped beside the table he smiled. Alastor looked so peaceful asleep. His hair was a little messy sure, but that was probably bed head. Besides it wasn't that messy, just a few loose strains. His classes had managed to fall off and onto the table and he was breathing softly.

But as the blonde in disguise looked closer he realized two things.

Alastor still smiled in his sleep, how that was possible he had no clue. There was a book that Alastor was using as a pillow right now.

It was opened to a page but Angel couldn't make out the words in the dim lighting. Still, as he squinted they didn't even look English. He shook it off, it wasn't his business so who was he to judge?

It was probably something related to Alastor's work.

He chuckled to himself but abruptly paused when he realized where one of his hands was. It was hovering above Alastor's head. His fingers curled in as he slowly retracted his hand.

"Don't wanna wake you.." Angel whispered down to the brunette, a soft smile playing on his lips. But as he spoke those words the brunette stirred, and when he groaned softly Angel froze like a statue.

_Shit._

He felt guilty for possibly waking the brunette now, but his guilt was heavily outweighed by fear right now. Fear of what Alastor would do by being woken up.

 _"There may be trouble ahead.."_ A somber voice sang from behind, Angel whirled around in alarm. But there was nobody there... _"But while there's moonlight."_ Is continued. His heart was racing in his ears as a song accompanied the voice. _"And music and love and romance."_

Angel figured it was probably a record player somewhere in the room. But how did it turn on? _"Let's face the music and dance.."_ The voice continued.

Angel looked back at the sleeping brunette who was sitting up now rubbing his face.

"A-Al.." Angel squeaked through a strained voice. As he spoke the music abruptly cut. But there was no warning of it, it just...stopped. Was it just his imagination? Lack of sleep? Was he going crazy now too?

He focused his attention on the brunette now who was fully sitting up in the chair. With half-lidded eyes and a lazy smile, he looked at Angel. The disguised blonde. He parted his lips to explain himself but before he could the brunette was out of his seat and drawing a blade from his pants.

Without thinking instincts taking over, the arm was suddenly grabbed and twisted sharply to the side. "Smiles it's me calm down," Angel yelled. The brunette stopped in his movements.

Angel sighed in relief when he heard the sound of the knife clatter to the floor. He could see the other backing off immediately as his hand moved across the kitchen table for his glasses. Angel waited until the brunette got his glasses on and even switched on the kitchen light.

He was alarmed sure but he didn't blame the brunette. Without his glasses no doubt things didn't look clear, so with the outfit and wig, he probably looked like someone different. Of course, he would attack him. Sometimes he forgot just how crazy Alastor was.

Still, if he hadn't been in the mafia nor been taught how to fight by Cherri than that knife would have likely hit its mark.

And that was scary.

_Don't startle your crazy boyfriend._

Angel made a mental note.

Meanwhile, Alastor was looking Angel up in down in a very plain confusion. "Angel? What are you doing up this late?" Angel crossed his arms.

"It's mornin' smiles. Almost six. And I accept your apology for almost stabbin' me." He added the last part in a thick sarcasm. Alastor smile enlarged in what Angel assumed to be an embarrassment.

"I'm very sorry. I suppose I am not used to having someone in my home. Much less being woken up by them." Angel shifted his weight as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I didn' mean to wake ya." He paused smirking. "Ya' just looked so cute when ya sleepin." Alastor's cheeks tinted a vague shade of pink, but other than that there was no reaction.

"May I ask why you are dressed like that?" Angel raised a brow.

"What are ya' my fatha' now?" He joked. Well, tried. Alastor didn't seem to pick up on it.

"That's impossible. No, I was merely curious. Especially with your...hair." Angel frowned at the mention of that.

"It's a wig." He stated flatly his previous tone dropping completely. "I'm goin' to meet my brotha' this mornin'. It's somethin' important so I kinda dressed...not like myself? Y'know so Val doesn't track my ass down." He looked up from his feet and over to the brunette who was attempting to fix his disheveled hair.

Meekly, Angel asked, "Uh..is that alright Smiles?" The brunette dusted himself down and looked at Angel quizzically.

"Why are you asking me? You are an adult you may do whatever you please. You need not ask for my permission." He was taken aback by the response. It was his cheeks and ears that now tinted a more than visible red. His eyes looked away from the brunette as he dug his hands into his arms.

_Fuckin' habits..._

"Y-yeah...right." A shiver ran down his spine as the vague image of heart glasses filled his mind. He pushed away the thought but it still lingered there even when he opened his eyes. "Well, I should get going, don' wanna keep my bro waitin'." Alastor narrowed his eyes on the other.

He'd noticed the small tremor run through the blonde's body. However, he didn't want to say anything right now about it and keep his brother waiting. No, he would bring that up later.

"Very well. Then I wish you safe travels." Angel rubbed his arm, a question lingered on his lips but he didn't urge it out. Instead, he found himself biting on his lower lip to silence himself. Alastor kept his gaze on the blonde, seeing the struggle on his expression. But he didn't push for anything past that.

Angel turned away stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked to the door. And as he paused to look behind him he caught the brunette looking at him, his expression troubled.

_Why doesn't he kiss you goodbye at the door?_

The voice in his head whispered. His jaw clenched as he took his eyes away from the brunette. "See ya later smiles." He called as he opened the door, he heard the faint call of a 'yes I shall see you later' as he walked out the door.

As he stood on the porch, door closed behind him his eyes traced around the empty morning streets. The morning chill was enough to bring his sleep-fogged mind awake and alert within seconds of the cold air biting at his face.

It was beginning to get cold, but it was nothing compared to winter. He knew for a fact that he couldn't wear this jacket in winter. Unless he wanted to freeze his ass off.

The sun was now fully coming into the sky. The voices continued to whisper...and he wanted to question things. But he didn't want to think about it, not right now.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes tightly. "No..today's about her. Just focus on dat." He told himself taking a deep breath and ignoring the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Despite the uneasy feeling, his chest did not feel sight. His heart was not racing, it beat steadily and calmly. As if telling him things would be okay.

He stepped off the porch pulling the hood of his jacket up and over his head.

"Just focus on ma' today....just focus on her.." 

Sick.

That's what he felt.

It was one minute to 6 am and Angel shifted his weight on the outside of the diner. In all these years they hadn't gotten any sort of lead on their mother's death or clues against their father. At first, they believed his story of 'She fell down the stairs and broke her neck.' But they were all kids back then.

It was Henroin's own fault for training the two boys at such a young age.

The nights leading up to her wake and then the funeral that had been a close casket despite it only being a 'fall down the stairs' led both Aaron and Anthony to feel suspicious. Molly was far to overwhelmed with grief to even think about it and they didn't want her to. The night of the wake neither of the boys cried because they couldn't.

They had been trained that men weren't supposed to cry. And that mindset stayed with both of them during the wake.

And on that same night when Aaron said he would be dragging Anthony out for field training (back then that had been when Aaron was beginning to pretend he hated his brother. And still carried that same act today in front of his father.) In fact, that field training was breaking into the funeral home without being detected.

It had been a small bonding moment between the two boys. Aaron taught his brother how to pick logs, and hack any alarms into shutting off for a decent amount of time. The technology wasn't very advanced in the '40s or 50's so this task was rather easy.

He also taught him how to track one's phone. In this case, it was their fathers to make sure he wasn't on to them and wouldn't be the next ones in a casket.

Later in life, Cherri would be the one to teach him martial arts and how to fistfight when disarmed.

They had managed to get in undetected.

Angel shuttered at the memory of what they saw. She had still been in the casket they'd left her in. Likely because they were the last ceremony of that night and she would be moved promptly in the morning. It was also strange how fast it had all been arranged.

He remembered the memory more vividly than he would have liked.

Standing in the darkness, a full mop of blonde hair with his brown roots not having come in yet. Then his brother stood beside him with his dark hair starting to get long. They both held flashlights in their hands and as Aaron walked over to the casket a shudder ran through Anthony as if preparing him for what his eyes would see.

His brother exchanged looks with him in the darkness, it was so quiet..which only made him more anxious. He gulped walking forward placing a hand on the other end of the casket. As the two brothers exchanged looks fear laced both of their eyes.

He still wished he had never opened it.

He'd only been a young teen seeing that sight.

Seeing his mother like that.

Her body had gashes all over her midsection and legs. And her face was barely recognizable, large purple bruises made of most of her face. Even parts of her hair had been clearly ripped out. She hadn't even looked re-dressed like they did with the bodies usually. But rather that had been what she died in.

Anthony vomited off to the side unable to help it with the smell and sight.

Aaron punched the nearest wall making a good dent in it. Anthony looked up from his spot hunched over on the ground trying to calm his stomach. His brother was trembling, fist at his side. Teeth gritted and eyes filled with a clear and unmistakable rage.

"That..lying..bastard." He hissed. "I'll fucking kill him."

"Can I help you?" A familiar voice spoke from behind Angel snapping him from his little flashback.

Turning and looking behind him he was greeted by the sight of his brother but dressed in something more casual rather than his usual suit. He looked funny, to say the least, but Angel understood why he was dressed like that, to begin with. It wasn't that far from a suit but still. Beige pants and a black polo with a red stripe at the center wasn't a suit. The brown leather jacket was a nice touch.

"Pft, what are you goin' to a catwalk?" Angel joked. Upon speaking his brother stared at him wide-eyed.

"Anthony? What-" he gaped at his younger brother's mop of brown hair. The rest of the clothing he wasn't really bothered by, just the hair more than anything. "I thought you weren't gonna let it grow out," Aaron whispered.

"Its a wig," Angel stated. A clear relief washed over Aaron's features.

"Oh. I didn't think _this_ called for that much of a wardrobe change." It didn't. But telling his brother that he was a prostitute on the sidelines and that his pimp was after him, wasn't something either of them needed right now.

So he just settled with, "eh, you can never be too careful." Aaron couldn't argue with that. "So were's old Joy?" Aaron shrugged when the diner door behind them suddenly opened and the two of them jolted in alarm. It was a habit.

Low and behold the women were quietly ushering them inside. The blinds of the diner weren't even open yet leaving the boys to just sit at one of the booths while they watched the women get situated. She wasn't even in her uniform yet, honey-blonde hair up in a messy bun. Her blue dress wrinkled and there was a clear sign of bags under her eyes.

As Angel shrugged off his coat, Aaron doing the same the two boys sighed in unison. He gave a once over to his younger brother's outfit finally.

"You goin' to a goth concert." He fired back finally answering Angel's earlier jab at him. "Or did that redhaired boyfriend of yours finally start rubbing off on you?" Angel scratched the back of his neck bypassing the whole emo joke.

"Actually..about that. Uh.." Aaron looked, quizzically. "I'm actually uh, seein' someone else."

 _Not seeing, dating._ His mind corrected but his lips wouldn't.

Aaron leaned forward curiously, Angel always loved how his brother was so supportive. "Is it that guy from before? The one you swore you'd given up on." When Angel's cheeks flushed red Aaron grinned. "So much for that plan huh?" Angel rolled his eyes.

"It's uh...a long story."

"What, he gets all upset when he saw you with that redhead. So he made it clear that he _did_ have an interest in you?" Angel stared at his brother for a moment, wondering if he was a mind reader. "Pfft-was wondering why you were gone so long..Or why you didn't answer your phone that night." He muttered in a joking tone. Angel's ears burned a bright red.

"Aaron. It-that didn't, you know what shut up." Aaron laughed.

"You know you really are Molly's twin. I swear when I tease her about guys she reacts the same damn way."

It was strange though because he had one other relationship in his past. And even after that being poked at for things like these never got his cheeks to turn even the slightest shade of pink. But it seemed when it came to Alastor he really did have a schoolgirl crush. Or, well that's what it felt like at the very least.

"Can't say I've ever seen you go back for a guy though. I mean I know you always played the field but.." Aaron shrugged. He was referring to Angel's long list of guys which were mostly clients but he didn't need to know that. "Guess this one must mean a lot to ya, huh?"

Angel stared down at the table, smiling at it as if it complimented him. "Yeah, I guess he does." Aaron hummed to himself.

"So, when do I get to meet him." Angel groaned leaning back against the booth.

"Seriously? It's only been three days."

"Oh, it's been that long already?"

" _Aaron._ " Said man grinned more.

"Two weeks, and I then I wanna meet 'em." Angel huffed, grumbling.

"Fine. Geez." Satisfied with that Aaron laid off the teasing, although that last part he was entirely serious. He watched his current brunette sibling slowly deflate and with that his smile did too.

"Is something wrong?" Before he could answer a tray of coffee was placed down on the table startling the both of them.

"Talking about boys already I see." Joy mused taking the assigned coffee off the tray. The mug for Aaron and the one that didn't look like coffee but more like a shake, to Angel. She kept a mug for herself that looked like Aaron's and set the tray on another table.

"Oh, Anthony's started seeing this prince charmin' kinda guy." Why did everyone call him that? He wasn't that much of a princely type.

Joy laughed as she pulled up a chair and sat at the end of the table. "Oh? Might it be that handsome and sharp lookin' guy from a while back you were hitting on?"

"Y-yeah." Joy smiled happily for him.

"Well, that's good news! So then why do you look like your pet just died." Hopping back on that thought train Angel didn't answer right away.

"Do I need to get my gun," Aaron growled.

"Do I need to get my bat?" Joy jumped in.

"No!" Angel waved his hands quickly causing the two to back off. He sighed, deflating once again. "It's just," Angel paused. Trying to find the correct words to describe how he'd been feeling. He stared at his coffee while Aaron and Joy drank theirs.

"I dunno, he was... _different_ that night. But now he's more, distant?" He felt unsure.

The elder hummed while his brother quietly drank his coffee. A silent pass of the torch of advice. "You've been datin' this guy for what, three days I heard you say? Give the relationship a 'lil time to simmer kid." Angel pouted now taking the straw in his mouth and sucking on it.

"He ain't used to relationships." Aaron chimed in. "Look, if there's somethin' you wanna talk about then bring it up to his face. If he's actually a decent guy then he'll be open to talkin' with you about it. But Joy's right it's only been three days. Let yourself and him get used to bein' around eachother a 'lil before you start worrying about stuff."

Angel sucked on the straw drinking the coffee from the plastic cup. "Can we move on to what we're here to discuss?" He said, his lips still around the straw.

The two elders exchanged concerned looks but said nothing further on the subject. "Alright," Aaron spoke up. He took a breath preparing himself for the change in topic as he set the coffee down. The mood seemed to drop with it.

Clearing his throat the dark-haired male turned his attention on Joy. "So, what did you want to talk to us about Joy? You said that you had something relating to....mom's death."

Angel clutched his cup tighter, not wanting to look up but keeping his eyes down. His stomach twisted, the sudden amount of sugar and coffee feeling unwelcoming to his stomach.

Joy's smile also fell among the others at the table. And just like Angel, her hands were wrapping around the mug for support. Aaron patiently waited for her to speak preferring to rest his arms on the table.

She bit the bottom of those red lips. "What I'm going to tell you. I want you both to keep an open mind...and remember that your mom loved you very much." Angel looked up now, concerned for that tone that laced her words. She looked at Angel, managing a sad smile. "Especially you Anthony."

Her words only made him stand on edge more. He pushed his coffee to the side not being able to stomach it anymore. But if the cold air and sugar from the coffee hadn't woken him up, those words certainly had.

Now with both brothers looking at her in anticipation, she sighed.

"Henroin isn't your real father, Anthony." 


	35. Seeking help

Alastor's finger traced over the books aged and yellowed page. He gave the words a once over once more.

It read.

_Versez le sang qui ñ'est pas de ce monde. La créature sera à nouveau invoquée._

He ran a hand through his disheveled hair. Had he fallen asleep whilst reading through the book last night? It had only been a week since he'd last slept, normally he could have stayed awake for far longer than this before passing out.

He lifted a hand in front of his face and removed the glove from it. His brows drew together in confusion at his knuckles. The knuckles themselves were dark purple almost black. Small cuts covered the surrounding skin were he'd punched the mirror it was also a lighter shade of purple. 

They still hurt, a lot. They were sore. No, sore was putting it lightly. They ached and his hand throbbed in pain but it was bearable. Especially compared to...

They should have been healed by now. Even with this corpse his magic should have sped up the healing.

He sighed, his mind tracing back to the blood samples he'd looked at.

"Am I truly reverting that fast.." He muttered to himself in his empty home. He hadn't expected Angel to be leaving for anything this morning. He had mentally scolded himself for attacking the poor fool. However, it was the blonde's own fault for disturbing him while he slept.

Although what he'd said earlier was true. He wasn't used to having someone else in his home. Especially someone of whom he had truly liked and not wished to kill.

He turned and looked back at the living room, walking into it.

Something was bothering Angel, that was noticeable since yesterday evening when he'd woken up. Although Alastor had noticed this, he hadn't known what to do. Comforting wasn't exactly something he was good at especially towards someone else.

His eyes fixated on the grandfather clock on the wall.

It was 7 am currently.

Angel wouldn't be back for some time he assumed.

While the departure this morning was unexpected, it seemed to fit right into his plan for the day. He needed the human gone for awhile.

Angel didn't need to know who...or rather, what he really _was_.

With that reminder, there wasn't much time to waste in this endeavor. Thankfully he had stayed awake long enough to read through what he had to do in all of this.

He slipped the glove back on his hand and scooped up the book. Wasting no more time he opened his basement door, locking it behind him promptly and descending into the darkened basement.

The brunette made quick work of retrieving the blood vails from his safe but not all of them. He left a few, the circle didn't need to be too big after all. When he first arrived on earth a year ago and bought this house with the riches he'd gotten down in hell. The first thing he'd made sure to do was stash as much of his blood as he could.

At the time it may have seemed like a poor idea, but now it proved to be a smart plan.

All in all, he'd used up half of the container's blood storage. More than he would have liked but it was necessary for one to _at least_ stand in the circle.

As he added the final markings to the circle the brunette stepped away not caring about the blood drenching his gloves or on the knees of his pants. It could be cleaned later.

With the circle complete there was only one thing left to do.

The brunette turned in his bloodied clothing towards the desk behind him. Carefully he picked up the book without touching the pages not wishing to get blood on them.

He took a deep breath. He could only home this did not take a toll on his mortal body. After all, this would be the first time he attempted such a thing.

His fingers clutched the book tightly.

No, no more stalling.

He began, "J'ai versé le sang de l'enfer. Mon âme est exposée. Je ne regrette pas mes malheurs." A sudden wind entered the room seemingly from nowhere. The shadow behind him suddenly swarmed onto one of the nearby walls away from the circle. Alastor continued ignoring the wind.

"Un être né des feux de l'enfer. Je te demande ceci." The wind grew stronger and the blood of the circle began to glow a soft red. Alastor could feel his blood boil slightly. As if his body were on fire, and it was painful. He resisted the urge to whimper and urged himself to continue.

"Voyagez à nouveau au pays des vivants." The circle grew brighter fully glowing now. It emitted a low humming noise, and Alastor swore he had been lit on fire if not for the clear lack of fire. His eye twitched in an effort to ignore the pain. And he'd begun to sweat. His shadow watched from the wall its grin turning down in disapproval.

The wind had become strong enough to blow his hair around. And he clutched the book tightly urging himself to finish the final verse. The pain was almost unbearable.

"J'invoque votre nom. Princesse de l'enfer. Charlotte." As said the final verse the wind suddenly dropped as if he had been standing in the eye of a hurricane. The burning suddenly ceased as well.

With it gone Alastor's legs gave out and he collapsed onto his knees against his will. If not from the pain, then from an invisible force making him fall to his knees.

He panted heavily, the book dropping in front of him. His eyes cast up as a silhouette covered in blood slowly began to arise from the circle. Alastor tried to move but found it difficult. No, he merely focused on staying awake as his mind had begun blur.

He looked upon the being that stood before him. And as a pair of red eyes sprung open accompanied by horns everything fell dead silent.

Suddenly, it became much easier for Alastor to breathe as if a weight had been lifted from his chest. Although remaining conscious still seemed to be a fight.

The blood fell from the creature like a dress revealing its pink blonde hair tied neatly back in a bun, and a red dress accompanied by black gloves.

Alastor watched all this merely mesmerized by it and focusing on staying awake.

The creature blinked a few times, parting its thick black lips to speak. But as its large red eyes laid upon Alastor those same eyes widened. And then they turned light yellow. The horns shrunk down and black pupils took form on the hollow eyes.

Alastor slightly rose from his position his smile coming widening once again.

"A-Alastor?" She finally spoke holding a hand to cover her gasp. The brunette trying to get to his feet, whether she was hells princess and taller than her right now he still did not like being seen as weak.

Despite his body now aching, he managed to get to his feet. "Hello, Charlotte." He spoke calmly hating the slight strain of his voice. She stared at him and then down at the circle. She couldn't have taken a step forward if she wanted to. That's how small the circle had been.

Her rosy cheeks were coming back with the former demon appearance now completely fading away. "Alastor is that really you? Wait, is this where you've been? Rosie has been worried about you! She said your 'gateway' closed. Whatever that means? And all of hell is wondering what-" Alastor held up a hand to silence her.

As much as he would have loved to hear about all this, he hadn't the time. She wouldn't be remaining here for long, especially with that size of a circle.

"Charlie dear I need you to focus. I did summon you for a reason so let us focus on that yes." It wasn't a question, more or less command, and the sternness his voice carried only proved that.

She blinked, smiling nervously. "Oh, right, sorry!" She still seemed to fear him, even in this form.

Good.

Alastor cleared his throat. "I have an urgent question I need you to answer." She nodded. Alastor made a brief glance at his desk behind him, at the blood samples. He turned his attention back on the princess. "I have begun become more...mortal. I believe I may be, _reverting_ _back_."

As he said it, her face paled somehow more than it already had been. The color leaving those red cheeks and her eyes growing wide in horror. "What is it Charolette," Alastor asked, urgently. She bit down on her lip, nails clutching at her dress. Her eyes down casted to her feet.

"I heard stories about this...but, I-I didn't think it was possible." She muttered. The brunette snapped his fingers to grab her attention.

"Whatever information you have on this I need to know it now." He said, putting more of a warning in his words. She somehow looked more terrified if by his tone. Another nod and this time Alastor grabbed a notebook from the desk and a pen.

He wasn't sure if he would remember any of this. He assumed he would pass out shortly after this with how the room was spinning, so he wouldn't be taking any chances. He opened it to a blank page, leaning against the desk behind him. Once he was ready he nodded towards her.

She took a breath. "In the books I read, one's father gave me. I had read about demons traveling to the human world and what the consequence of that would be if they stayed for too long. They do in fact begin to revert to a human if they stay too long. But that's only if they're in a body. If they aren't..they become a ghost."

Alastor made a note of the ghost thing and that it was I fact possible to revert. But otherwise, nothing was noteworthy. "How do I stop it." He got to the point.

Charlie looked at him still chewing on her lip nervously. "A-Alastor, you, you can't."

His grip on the pen tightened. "I beg your pardon?" His voice dropped low, and grew dangerous. She flinched.

"I-I mean..." She cleared her throat. "This is what is said in the book. 'Demon's are forbidden to walk upon the earth. If they stay too long they will either revert to a mortal or a ghost. For a corpse, it is more complicated. The demonic soul will begin fusing itself with the body. This, in turn, will result also becoming mortal again but causes the demon to slowly lose all their magic or any demonic abilities they've had.'"

Alastor quickly wrote down what was necessary to know. "Do you know how long this process will take, and if there is any way I may reverse it or stop it?" Charlie's brows knit together.

"In 1 year all of your powers will be gone. Your soul is reverting back to a time before you landed in hell, so you'll slowly begin to lose your magic and healing. It will be slowly fading and weakening as time goes on." She paused, fidgeting nervously with her hands. "In 2 years, you'll have fully reverted back to a human and you will not be able to return to hell unless you die again and end up there."

Alastor's eyes narrowed, he resisted the urge to click his pen. The tight feeling in his chest and cold feeling crawling up his back were both unwanted and ones he tried to ignore.

In a few months, it would be New Years, and that meant 1 year will have passed since being on earth.

It was currently October..he was beginning to run out of time.

"What may I do to _prevent_ this." He repeated, impatiently; Looking the demoness in the eyes he awaited her response. She dug her nails in her dress as she spoke.

"There are a few things..although none of them are permanent fixes." He waved a hand at her to proceed. "The first option I would suggest it to go back to hell right now and stay there for a few months. This will fill in the time you've been here and begin restoring your soul to its-"

"No. Another option." Alastor cut in.

Charlie sighed. "The only other option is painful, and it may result in your human body possibly being damaged in some way. Likely leaving a large scar or feeling some sort of pain for a while." That wasn't a problem.

"Go on." She chewed on her nail.

"I...I can _forcibly_ remove your soul from that body. It would stop the process. However, this isn't really needed right now since your capable of leaving that body. Hence the first option. This option would only be used after the 1 year period. Because after that, your soul will be mended with that body and you won't be able to leave it."

Alastor sighed, closing the notebook. A pain clutched his chest. "So you are saying, my only option to stop this is to return to hell." Charlie wordlessly nodded.

"It's not too late to go back. But if you choose not to, then you might become mortal Alastor. And you won't be able to go back unless the second option." Alastor set the book down behind him, closing his eyes for a moment.

"It is something I shall need to think about." He finally answered. Despite not looking directly at the princess he could sense her frowning.

"On the last month of the year is when you'll be out of time for that choice." Alastor gently pushed off the desk, he felt his legs wanting to give out again. "By then you'll be nearly mended with your body that returning to hell may as well be suicide." He nodded, folding his hands behind his back.

Yes, it seemed he would indeed have a lot to think about.

"Thank you Charolette, I shall contact you if anything shall change."

"Uh-um..about that.." She muttered. Alastor raised a brow, curiously. "Al, the spell you used is extremely dangerous." She paused, his eyes looking over the brunettes face and the lack of color on it. "You used your blood, didn't you?" He didn't need to answer for her to figure that one out.

"The spell involves killing the demon, or demons in question whose blood you used. It's awful..but it wasn't my choice." She paused, wrapping her arms around herself the best she could in the small space. "The fact that your turning mortal may have saved your life this time. But I can see it greatly took a toll on your demonic half, but it didn't kill you. Thankfully."

That explained why he felt so drained.

How could he have overlooked such an important detail?! This was all truly getting to him.

The circle began to glow again, signaling their time being up. In those final moments, Charlie managed, "Alastor don't try to summon me again if it's with your blood. It might kill you! Make the choice if you want to stay or not, you have until New Years!"

Her voice echoed and before he could respond,

she was gone.

The brunette clutched his head, it pounded and his shadow had slipped back to its original spot. Although it hovered over its master once the brunette began to sway from side to side.

"I created you before I had died through the use of Voodoo.," he spoke looking at his shadow that mirrored his alter ego. His voice sounded strained and his eyes were lidded. "So, at the very least, I shall have you still around even if the rest of my power is to fade." Yes, a last line of defense should it be truly needed.

He took a step towards the stairs and that's as far as he got before collapsing. His shadow managed to catch the brunette in time. Already knowing what to do, the shadow wrapped itself around its master and materialized in his bedroom, placing its master down on the bed.

With that, the shadow slinked back into its place. 


	36. Not his son

"Henroin isn't your real father."

Both boys stared at the old women in shock. But it was Angel whose face lost color and whose jaw was hanging open.

He didn't understand, his mind was desperately trying to grasp this but it wasn't working. He should have been relived with this news, relieved that he wasn't related to that man. Relieved that he wasn't his son.

But he didn't.

He felt confused, and his body felt hot with a wave of new anger. The tight feeling in his chest that took away his breath. It was suddenly harder to breathe. He clutched the edge of the table in an effort to keep the room from moving around him.

He could feel his heart in his ears.

_No..this..this isn't true. It couldn't be._

He tried to argue. But all the same his mind started connected the dots. All the reasons for Henroins behavior towards him over the years.

Why he abused him. Why he treated Aaron better than him, and why he was born with the brown locks that nobody in his family had.

"How, how." Aaron's trembling words cut through internal panic. Angel found himself wanting to ask the same question, but the words got lodged in his throat.

Joy stared down into her coffee sadly. Her hands wrapped around it tightly to the point of her knuckles turning white but she made no attempt to drink it.

"Your mother's soulmate was not Henroin." She began, Angel wanted to say something but the words didn't come out. They wouldn't, they refused. So he settled for staying silent and listening.

"Growing up, your mother and I were good friends. We would go on about meeting our soulmates like they were our prince charmings." She let out a weak laugh. "Your mother especially wanted to meet her soulmate, to be happy, to have a family." She shook her head.

"Of course it was common to meet your soulmate somewhere in your teens or early adult years." Joys frown deepened. "I met my soulmate around that time. But your mother, your mother didn't."

Angel looked down, clutching his hands together..

"She was so disappointed, so...disheartened. But she didn't give up. Even if she couldn't meet her soulmate she still wanted to have a family." A sad smile played on the women's lips. "She met Henroin down the line and fell for the man. And like a lot of relationships outside of the soulmate bonds, it started off good. Everything seemed fine, sure she always complained that it felt 'wrong' and that sometimes she felt sick when being affectionate with him. But she always pushed through."

"She seemed happy and I was happy for her. And, she was so happy when she had Aaron. The happiest I'd ever seen her." Angel quietly looked at his brother who had the same distraught look as he.

"So, so I wasn't a mistake?" Aaron asked dryly. Joy shook her head quickly.

"No, she loved you. She was happy to have you." Aaron's face contorted as if he had a hard time believing that. She continued. "It was a year after she had Aaron when she met him. When she met her soulmate." Joy sighed, her thumb rubbing lightly against the cup.

"She called me in the middle of the night one day. And she kept going on about how she had met this guy while out shopping for baby clothes. How she felt an instant connection to him and how it was so 'strange'."

Angel kept his eyes down, his nails slowly digging into his lower arm.

"She kept in touch with the man. Said he was from New Orleans. He was a little darker but not exactly black. And his hair was brown like his eyes."

Angel clenched his jaw, feeling his brother staring at him.

"A few months down the line and she found out he was her soulmate." Joy sighed once more. "She was so, _conflicted_. She really liked the guy and he liked her, as two soulmates would. But she had already had a husband and a son. So pursuing any romantic relationships with the guy felt awful to her. But her heart kept telling her it wasn't."

"But she did...obviously," Angel muttered. Joy didn't know what to say to his venomous tone, neither did Aaron.

"Your right, she did. Eventually, she got pregnant with you and your sister. Twins, imagine that. But, when Henroin got word of it he wasn't happy obviously. She got away with it, passing it off as his kids while trying to end her affair with the man. When you two were born he realized that wasn't the case-"

"Because my fucking hair was brown. 'Cause I didn't look like him!" Angel finished, his nails digging deeper into his arm. His chest felt tighter as did his throat.

"Anthony it's not your fault." Aaron tried, grabbing his younger brother's shoulder only to be harshly shoved off. Angel slammed his hand down on the table.

"Yes, it fucking is! Molly looked like ma! I didn't!" He let out an empty laugh. "Of COURSE I'm the reason for shit going wrong. Even when I was born I was the problem!" Aaron frowned, shaking his head.

"Anthony-"

"Just stop." The brunette growled, turning his gaze away from both of them. He held himself tightly. "Just finish the damn story.." He croaked, his voice breaking. No, no not here. He wouldn't.

Aaron and Joy exchanged looks, the elder's shoulders slouched. She had known this would be a bad idea, and that Anthony would have likely reacted like this. But she couldn't hide it any longer, not from them.

"Henroin raised you two only for her sake. And he left the man who got her pregnant alive because of her two. If she promised not to see him ever again, and she had. For a year, but your mother was human like the rest of us. And she had a heart like us too.."

Angel slumped down in the booth already knowing where this was going but not having the strength to stop it without his voice breaking completely.

"Henroin found out, and he shot the man. He made it look like an accident to your mother. But they got more hostile to eachother over the years, mainly.." She paused, hesitant to bring it up. "Mainly because he was behaving cruelly towards Anthony for having a striking resemblance to his father."

"I think we've heard enough." Aaron finally spoke, as if reading Angel's mind. Said man was trembling lightly the color completely gone from his face. Joy, noticing this only now immediately stopped. The darker haired male ran a hand through his hair, making a brief look to his younger brother. "What does this have to do with the lead."

He had questions, a lot and he was sure Anthony did too. And he was also conflicted to some degree but right now that didn't matter.

Joy pushed her drink aside, laying her arms on the table. "The man had an apartment here in New York. Your mother said he had a weird fascination make up. Dunno why, but he liked wearing it. So he would often record himself in different makeups." Aaron crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes on the women.

"Please get to the point Joy." He said, sternly. She straightened up and nodded.

"Maybe he had a recording of the night your father--Henroin attacked him? Or something?" Aaron sighed.

"That was years ago, wasn't it? Wouldn't that apartment be in use by someone else by now?" Joy shook her head.

"The building it old and it's abandoned. It was shortly after the death there. So maybe something was left there?" The room fell silent. Joy frowned, and slowly stood up as she collected the mugs up. She looked down at the two brothers, Angel quietly trembling while Aaron looked at her with a pained look in his eyes.

"..I'm sorry. Your mother didn't want you to suffer so she made me promise to keep this all a secret." She shook her head turning around. "I know it a long shot, but I hope it helps." Aaron forced a smile.

"Thank you Joy."

Angel listened to the soft pelting of rain hitting the overhang of the roof of the diner. He sat outside on the front stairs as Aaron was finishing up with Joy in asking some more questions.

But he didn't care, that wasn't on his mind right now.

His hollow eyes watched the ripples in the small puddles. All it took was one drop to cause a series of motions.

Angel's nails dug into his arm as his eyes remained on the puddle. Not paying attention to the burning sensation or the warm liquid bubbling on the top layer of his arm.

One action, that's all it took. One little action and many other things would happen.

Angel chewed on his lower lip.

_Was I the action that sent in motion mom's death? ..For Molly being treated like a prisoner. For Aaron being forced to work in the mafia?_

His chest tightened as he sniffled choking back the burning feeling in his throat.

"If I hadn't been born, they could have all been happy. Mom woulda been happy with her soulmate, Molly wouldn't be treated like a prisoner. And, and Aaron would be free." Another sniffle, harsher than the last. "I should never have been born.." His shaky words escaped his trembling lips.

"That's not true and you know it." Angel's attention whirled behind him, glossy eyes focusing on the darker-haired male standing on the top step. Angel sighed, turning his gaze away and resting his chin on his knees, trying not to cry. He hated crying so much, it made him feel so weak.

He heard his brother's light footsteps beside him before the older sat down on the stairs next to the younger.

There was a brief silence between them. Only the sound of the falling rain filling it, despite the chilling October air neither man wanted to move from the spot.

"He would have found out." Aaron finally said, breaking the silence. Angel didn't respond, but Aaron knew he was listening when he shifted slightly on the spot. He kept his gaze forward on the rain. "Even if you weren't born, pa woulda found out. You know that, things would have gotten worse even if you weren't born."

Angel sniffled again. "Yeah..sure." Aaron leaned on his knees.

"You know, whether you realize it or not Anthony, you've actually kept me strong. And I know you kept Molly as happy as she could have been." Aaron chanced a look to his brother who was staring back. A tear escaping his eye and a silent look asking 'how.' Keeping his eyes on his brother he continued.

"The times when dad would get mad you were always there for me. Telling me that I was strong, that we would get through it together. And you always did anything you could to make Molly smile." Aaron rested a hand on top of the younger's head. Angel tried shrugging it off but Aaron only pulled him back.

"Your fuckin' awesome, alrigh'? So stop thinking your not. Or that your the reason for everyone's problems 'cause your not. You didn't ask to be born. That was ma's choice, she was the one to do that not you. So don't go blaming yourself for her actions." Angel weakly nodded. "-And stop doing _this_." Aaron added grabbing the hand digging into Angel's arm away.

He frowned at the small visible blood on the jacket. He looked at his brother who looked away.

The silence fell again and the rain replaced it.

Angel wiped his hand against his eye wishing for the tears to go away.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He heard Aaron ask. Angel kept his eyes forward, not wanting to look at his brother. Not wanting him to see the pain on his face. He had to be strong. That's what he was always told.

But did that even matter anymore? Considering the man who had told him this was never really his father.

"I don't know," Angel answered honestly, his voice strained and raspy. He let out a shaky breath that in turn caused him to shudder. "I don't know how to feel. I honestly don't. I mean, I'm not sad that Henroin isn't my real fatha' but. I ain't exactly relived either. Like I should be." Angel sniffled pressing a hand against his forehead.

"I know it's dumb, but, all this time I've been hopin' that maybe, _maybe_ ma's death was actually an accident. That _maybe_ pa was in pain an' he was just takin' it out on us. That...that he was actually a good man who cared about us.." He paused trembling. "Cared about me."

He felt an arm rest on his shoulders and looked up to see his brother holding the same glossy eyes. "I know." His brother almost whispered, his own voice strained with pain. "I wanted to believe that too. But we gotta face facts, Anthony. Face facts that, the fatha' we knew if he ever was there. He ain't anymore. The man there now is dangerous and he needs to be stopped, not for you or me, but for Molly. and for ma."

The sob broke from Angel's chest as he pressed his hands against his eyes. His brother gently patted his shoulders. "Why...why would she lie to us! Why didn't she tell us! Tell ME!" Angel screamed through his sobs flooding from his chest.

"I don't know Anthony. I don't know. But I know she loved you, she loved you so fuckin' much."

Angel's chest burned, it twisted and his senses blurred as the only thing he could feel was the pain. The pain of his chest, the pain in his throat, and how his emotions were in disarray.

And all Aaron could do in support his just keep his arm around his brother. Be there, and let Angel cry his eyes out, let his emotions out.

The pair walked down the sidewalk in silence. The rain pouring down on the umbrella in Aaron's hand. Angel had been quiet the entire time, keeping his red eyes down. He was far from okay, but he didn't want to stay on the diner steps all morning crying his eyes out.

Aaron was walking him back despite it not being needed. His car was in the shop so they were stuck walking for now. Angel didn't entirely mind, he needed the fresh air right now and the mild silence. The white noise of cars and people aside.

But even that wasn't very loud since it was still fairly early.

Aaron cleared his throat after a while. "Joy gay me the address to the building and old apartment. I'm gonna go check it out later this evening. If you want to come the choice is yours Anthony but I won't force you."

All Angel could do was nod. His brain far to muddled with millions of questions, thoughts, and screaming to even think about his offer.

"..Should we tell Molly?" Angel weakly asked. After all, she was his twin, and that meant Henroin wasn't her real father either.

Aaron was silent for a time before speaking. "I don't know. If we did she would have a lot of questions and we would probably have to tell her everything else."

Angel gripped the insides of his jacket pockets rather than his arms. "She deserved to know Aaron. We shouldn't keep her in the dark anymore. It ain't right..especially about this." A tired sigh came from the older.

"We'll talk about that later. Right now let's just focus on one thing at a time." He knew Aaron was just pushing the topic aside for Molly's sake but he let it go for now. His head hurt too much to put up a fight about it.

As they neared the street Alastor's house Angel bit down on his lip trying to push the thoughts cluttering his head.

He felt so many things at once too. So many things he hated the feeling. How his chest felt tight with pain and how his blood felt hot with anger. Everything, he hated it all.

He hadn't realized his brother stopping until he called out his name. He backtracked stopping in front of Alastor's house. "Huh, nice to see the guy actually has a nice looking place." Aaron joked lightly but Angel didn't smile nor react.

Aaron frowned and lightly ruffled his brother's hair. Angel looked beyond pale, the whites of his eyes were red. "Be careful." His brother called as Angel headed up the stairs and heard his brothers retreating footsteps.

He stood on the porch for a while, not knocking just yet. Apart from him had wanted to remain out here, and just sit in the cold. To stay away from anyone right now. But he knew that wasn't a smart idea, he forced himself to knock on the door.

After a few moments, he heard footsteps behind the door. As the door was opened his eyes traveled up to the brunette's face, he looked tired. His hair was messy as if he'd just gotten out of bed and his clothes were wrinkled. A smile lazily hung on his lips as his eyes looked over Angel.

He visibly straightened up once he saw the state Angel was in. He took his arm gently pulling him inside. "I see you are back. Did your morning go well?" Alastor asked as he closed the door But as he looked behind him he could see Angel already retreating up the stairs in dead silence. "Angel?" He called but his call was ignored.

He stood at the door for a moment, considering going after the blonde. But in the end, he decided against it. If Angel wanted to be alone right now he would give him that.

As Angel trudged into his room he was silent. He didn't want to talk to Alastor, nor be around him right now. He didn't want to be seen like this.

As he closed the door and slumped down against the back of it he sat there for a moment staring absent-mindedly at his boots.

His pig watched him concerned from the bed but no moving.

Suddenly Angel ripped the wig from his head and threw it across the room. A pained scream that had been trapped in his throat finally escaped as he buried his face in his knees. And as he began to sob heavily it was then his pig came down from the bed to stay lay beside him.

"WHY! WHY WHY WHY GOD DAMMIT!!!" 


	37. Here for eachother

_'On the last month of the year is when you'll be out of time for that choice. By then you'll be nearly mended with your body that returning to hell may as well be suicide.'_

_'It's not too late to go back. But if you choose not to, then you might become mortal Alastor.'_

Alastor sighed, sitting in his armchair as he stared down at the book on his lap. Charlotte had been right, at least in these books there was no way of stopping this. There were only temporary fixes. The only permanent fix was that he would return to hell and remain there for a few months..or forever.

He closed the book, pinching his nose as he set the book down on the coffee table. He still felt tired, but it wasn't enough to forcibly make him sleep.

He ran a hand through his hair, he couldn't leave Angel. Not for that long, it would certainly take a very large toll on their relationship that had barely begun.

At this point, he had two choices.

Leave Angel, _lose_ Angel. But gain his magic back and restore his demonic soul.

Or there was the latter.

Remain here, with Angel. But become mortal and die once again.

Looking at each choice had reminded him of why he had come here in the first place. To find the thing that had been keeping him up at night. The thing that made him feel empty without it.

His soulmate.

How ironic.

Indeed he would need some time to consider each choice and the consequences each brought.

Speaking of Angel, the distress was clear on his face. And it had been an hour since the blonde disappeared into his room. Alastor drummed his fingers on the armrest of the chair.

He had been debating on going up to check on him, or just continuing to give him his space. After all, he hadn't really seen Angel upset. And the last time he had the blonde had gotten angry with him when he did try to offer some sort of comfort.

Although the anger was likely due to him being the source of the problem at the time.

Alastor filed through the events the past few days. Wondering if he'd done anything to upset Angel, and if so, how could he fix this?

Just then a soft creak from the stairs brought the brunette's attention to the figure standing on them.

The pale male looked like a mess. His eyes most noticeably were red and a little puffy, his face was flushed of color. His hair and clothes were disheveled and he'd just overall looked like a mess.

Without much thought, Alastor rose from the chair and walked over to the stairs as Angel reached the bottom. But his eyes remained down and not looking at the brunette.

"Angel, are you feeling okay?" The brunette asked but Angel merely brushed past him. He watched the shorter male slump down on the couch and pulling his knees to his chest. His head buried in his lap as his arms wrapped around his legs.

Alastor only stared, struggling to find out what to do in this situation.

_"Oh sweetheart, are you okay?" The women softly asked looking at the brunette as he sat in the armchair, his arms pulled up to his chest and face in his lap. He sniffled as a response. "Did those kids pick on you again today?" Another sniffle as a response._

_The woman sighed, lightly rubbing the boy's head. "How about I make you some tea? And then if you want, you can tell me what happened. If not, then we can do something else. Okay?"_

_The little boy's face slowly rose. He slowly lifted his glasses from his face and wiped away the streaming tears. He gave a quiet nod._

Alastor sighed, massaging his temples lightly.

He walked over to the trembling blonde and quietly sat down beside him on the couch. There was an initial flinch on Angel's part but once he realized it was Alastor he put his head back down.

Alastor watched the other male for a moment, and then gently rested a hand on top of the other male's head.

This time Angel raised his head in alarm and looked at Alastor confused. The brunette smiled nervously but he tried to appear relaxed. "It's alright Angel." He tried soothing.

Angel gently put his head back down on his knees, allowing the brunette's hand to rub the top of his head. It was an action mostly unknown to him but it was, reassuring.

Alastor continued the motion humming softly for a time. Until he felt Angel stop shaking did he ask again with the same soft tone. "Do you want anything? Do you want me to make you tea or anything?" He held back a cringe at the poor attempt to mimic his late mother's words.

If Angel had noticed he didn't say anything about it.

Wordlessly, he nodded to the brunette with a quiet sniffle.

Alastor's smile melted into something a little more genuine at that moment. "Very well." He gave the others head a soft pat before standing. "I will return shortly."

Angel quietly watched the brunette walk into the kitchen before putting his back down. He had cried for an hour straight once he had entered his room. And not even his pig could calm him down.

His eyes burned lightly from crying so much. And his chest still ached as if it were the heart itself that was in pain. Still, he did want to go with his brother later this evening despite everything he still felt.

He needed to know, he needed to see where this man lived. If there was anything left of him. And even if his mother had lied to him for so many years he still wanted to avenge her death.

The feelings towards Henroin were still heavily conflicted especially on realizing he did actually kill his mother. But those feelings didn't matter right now. No, it didn't matter how he'd felt about it all. Henroin killed his mother, and he had to pay.

There was also the issue of telling Molly. If she should be told that is.

But, having Alastor here was helpful in some regard. He was used to being alone, especially during times like these were things got bad and he had a breakdown.

He would have to go through it alone.

Whether it was his loss of control over his emotions, or simply not caring anymore Angel had come downstairs in search of a sharp object. He'd expected the brunette to be off in the basement again or somewhere else and that the goal would have been easy to achieve. But as if the universe disagreed with the action, the brunette was sitting in the armchair.

What surprised him more was that Alastor immediately came over to him as soon as he saw him. 

He sighed, pulling his arms a little tighter around himself.

The brunette made him feel so confused sometimes. Just when he thought Alastor didn't care, he would do something to contradict that accusation.

He heard Alastor's soft humming as the footsteps came back. Even though he heard him, the sudden hand on his shoulder still made him flinch. It was a habit that was hard to break at this point.

Angel lifted his head, his heavy eyes took in the mug behind held in front of him. His body begged him to just lay down and sleep but he ignored it and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. His legs popped as he stretched them out and allowed them to rest on the floor.

"Thanks, Al.," Angel said in a croaky voice as he took the mug by the handle from the brunette who nodded.

The warmth that it brought was comforting. And as the couch shifted on his right he looked in the other male's direction. Alastor met his eyes, an abnormal look of concern hiding being his spectacles.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" He said, still in that soft voice. It was strange to hear from Alastor, and it reminded him of the night he had shown up on his doorstep in the rain. The way he was behaving had reminded him of that too. That the brunette did have a soft side even if it was not always shown.

Angel let out a long sigh through his nose as he turned his gaze away. He shook his head and the brunette didn't push after that. He would talk about it when he was ready, but right now, he just needed time to process everything.

He lifted the mug to his lips and took a small sip. "Ah-" Angel whined sticking his tongue out. "It's hot." He complained; A soft laugh came from beside him. Angel shot a glare to the brunette who held a hand against his mouth trying to muffle his laughter.

Angel rolled his eyes as he blew on the steaming liquid. "Asshole." He muttered as he took another sip once he'd blown on it enough. Although he couldn't deny the quiet snickering beside him brought a smile to his lips.

He set it down on the coffee table deciding to let it cool down for a bit. The brunette had quieted his laughter now. But the other male suddenly leaning against his arm came as a surprise. He tensed merely upon contact but didn't attempt to push Angel away.

This, this was strange and new to him. It was something foreign but not unwelcomed. At least, not from Angel.

They fell into a calm silence and gradually Alastors body relaxed against Angel's. Although he made no attempt to move his arm around Angel, just sitting there and allowing the blonde to rest against him.

With the other's eyes now closed, he glanced down at him.

Could he really bring himself to leave this? Something he had longed for without realizing it. No, it wasn't something but rather _someone_.

To trade this: affection, warmth, the feeling of another beside you. Caring for them and being cared for in return.

Could he be satisfied with throwing that all away? Just for his power, to regain his name in hell. To continue taking pleasure another beings suffering, but to possibly never have this feeling again.

He hadn't known the answer to that, not yet at least.

He had hardly known Angel and yet, he felt such a strong connection to him. And with it, a feeling that was truly exhilarating like none he'd felt in years. But also a great amount of fear that he also hadn't felt in years.

The last time he'd felt this scared, had been when he was alive.

Alastor closed his eyes allowing himself along with Angel to melt into the silence.

"..Hey Al?" Angel said, after a while. There was a clear amount of nervousness to his tone. But Alastor calmly replied, not opening his eyes yet.

"Yes, Angel." There was a long pause prompting Alastor to open his eyes. He glanced to his side seeing the struggle on the blonde's face of whether or not he wanted to say something.

"You, you like me right?" He finally said, almost embarrassed.

"Yes. What makes you think otherwise?" Angel kept his eyes down as his brows knit together.

"I..I'm gonna say somethin' kinda stupid." Curious now, Alastor kept his gaze on the blonde.

"Very well." Although if Angel looked this nervous he doubted his thoughts that he wished to voice were stupid.

There was a short pause, and Alastor quietly waited for the Angel to continue. As if making up his mind Angel cleared his throat. "I know that you probably got ya reasons for it. And, I probably look like an ass for this. But," Angel wrapped his arms around himself. "I noticed you ain't all that affectionate. An I just can't help but worry if its 'cause I did somethin' wrong." Angel moved away from the brunette's arm.

He sat up, sighing to himself as he leaned forward. Moving a hand to bring his bangs back he continued. "Ya' don't really like bein' touched an that's fine. But ya don't really seem to like touchin' me either." Angel shrugged, unsure. "I dunno. The last time you were kinda open about that shit as well, _that_ night.

Angel combed his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes. He felt his body tense as the heavy wave of regret settled in with voicing his thoughts. "Just tell me I'm an ass for sayin' that. I know."

He felt the couch shift as the brunette also sat up.

"Well, I cannot say that considering it is not true." He felt the hand lightly brush his shoulder bringing his eyes to open and look at the brunette. Alastor's smile looked troubled as he looked back at Angel.

"I do not dismiss your feelings nor thoughts. From your position, I can see why you may feel that way. But there is also something you must understand Angel." The blonde swallowed feeling as if he'd opened a can of worms.

"I'm listening.." He muttered. Alastor slowly took his hand away and left it to rest on his lap. But his eyes remained on Angel's.

"I am not an expert on relationships, so to say I know what I am doing would be a lie." Angel looked at him slightly confused.

"I woulda thought someone like you would have girls beggin' for ya." There was a light bitterness to Angel's words that didn't go unnoticed.

"Despite my appearance, the way I may speak and behave, it seems you are forgetting something very important." 

In a flash of grey, cold metal was pressed against Angel's throat. Although it was a surprise, Angel didn't feel scared. It wasn't like there hadn't been a knife to his throat before, or held by his own hand. 

That, and he could see in the mans eyes that there was no trace of bloodlust in them. Merely curiosity. As if testing him. His eyes didn't leave Alastor's and the brunette was surprised to find no fear in those brown eyes.

Without taking his eyes off Alastor's Angel reached up and lightly wrapped his hands around the brunette's wrist, pushing the blade away. And Alastor allowed him to. "You're a killer," Angel spoke, reading the brunette's mind.

"Yes. A ruthless and heartless killer, and a manipulator." Alastor tucked the blade back into his pocket. "In the past, I had been in relationships. Although none of them had ever truly been real. And each of those relationships, they'd been my target. Each of my partners had met their end by my hand." Angel's lips turned down in a frown as he turned his head away from the brunettes.

"So am I just that? Another target?" Alastor grabbed the other's chin forcing the blonde to look at him and answered.

"No." With that lack of hesitation came a strange relief for Angel. He hadn't sounded panicked saying it, but completely calm. "That day I tried to kill you, that had been my first and _only_ attempt."

Angel merely watched, not saying much because he didn't know what to say. "Angel, do you know why I couldn't kill you," Alastor asked, pausing. His lips pressed together in a tight smile.

Angel's brows knit together in thought. He clenched and unclenched his jaw, despite the situation he wasn't afraid. Just, nervous. "Because I reacted to fast?" A low chuckle left Alastor's lips.

"No. I could have easily killed you..."

"Hmph. _That's_ comforting." Angel fired back lightly as he crossed his arms. Alastor's smile grew a little hearing the usual snarky comment from Angel.

Letting go of his chin now Alastor folded one leg over the other.

"It's because I hesitated. And do you know why I hesitated?" Angel shrugged.

"I'd be lying if I said yeah." Something of a sigh before the brunette turned back to the blonde. He looked, troubled. He stared into the eyes of the other as he said his thoughts.

"In all my years of murder, I've never felt such a strong attachment to someone." There was a pause, Alastor looked at Angel almost as if asking himself 'why'. "Especially someone I'd known for less than a month much less a week. Even a relationship for that long, with the vague attraction I had then. It was nothing compared to...." He fumbled, attempting to finish his thought.

"To..how I feel about you, Angel."

Angel's cheeks flushed a light red at the strange sincerity in Alastor's voice. He stared wide-eyed up at the brunette in the quiet living room.

"I-wow..uh." Angel stumbled, his reaction earned an amused smirk from Alastor. Angel rubbed the back of his neck, eyes circling the room briefly as if it would hold an answer. "I didn't expect all that. I mean, I was just expecting a half-assed answer y'know?"

"Well, you _did_ ask," Angel smirked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, yeah I did." His arms fell with the escape of his breath. He leaned his head against Alastor's chest prompting the brunette to stiffened upon contact. But after a moment, he slowly relaxed against the touch.

"I dunno how all this shit works eitha. I mean, I've only eva been with one otha person and well, he was kind of a dick." Angel bit down on his bottom lip pushing that memory away.

"But you ain't him. Your you, and sure you're fucking insane. But so am I. And you might be a crazy person who kills people, but you're also fuckin' great. An, I don't think you're heartless. I _know_ you're not."

Alastor smile melted and it felt as if his heart had to. He huffed a breath not sure what to say to such a response. So he settled for merely resting his hand on Angel's head and responding with, "you are amazing too 'Cher."

Angel wasn't sure what that last part was. Maybe Alastor muttering or stumbling on a word? He wasn't sure. But he didn't bother asking for now.

He closed his eyes, just taking in the moment and the strange sweet smell that seemed to come off Alastor and only him.

He would have to go with his brother later, to control all of those things. To face the place his real father lived in and decide if Molly should even be brought into all of this.

But right now, that didn't matter.

He was happy in this moment, and he was safe. 

For now.


	38. What's to come

Heels clicked against the floor, echoing off the large room's walls. The demoness fidgeted with her fingers as she stopped in front of the throne. What looked to be a man in a white suit and a large top hat that covered his eyes, sat in the throne. He was humming a low tune as he turned a page in a book on his lap. Just beneath the hat a smile could be seen.

The demoness tucked a strand of blonde behind her ear. She nervously cleared her throat as she looked upon the man. "U-um, dad? Can I ask you something?"

He paused, the humming coming to a halt as the creature lifted its head. Small black eyes focused on the spitting image of himself. Wearing some other kind of ball gown but just of another color and style. She never seemed to like them.

"What is it Charlie dear?" The man, or rather what looked like a very pale man with red cheeks, spoke. His voice deep and smooth; the voice that lured many to their second death.

Charlie glanced at the book in his hands briefly before continuing on. "I was just curious. That whole, tale about how 'demons can revert back to a human', i-its not true right?" She kept her eyes on her father trying to look brave despite not feeling it at all.

Her father looked at her for a moment before slowly rising from his chair. He waved his hand dismissing the book from sight. Walking forward with his hands at his side, he began to hum again. "Oh Charlie my dear, that tale is very real. But you have no idea just how fun it is to watch."

Charlie gulped a chill running up her spine as she looked over her shoulder. The dim light that filled the long corridor leading to her father's throne seemed to grow darker.

She turned and followed him past multiple doors as he walked to the end of that room. "What do you mean watch?" She asked once they'd reached the end of the room. Her father stood in front of a large window overlooking hell.

Her father chuckled. "Charlie I know you are still very young. But you really must work on your poker face if you're going to rule one day." If it were possible what little color she had on her white face would have left at this moment.

Looking over hell and the many buildings in the distance, with a few growing in height, the creature smiled. Sensing his daughter's fear. "That little deer you are protecting, its pointless sweetie." Her body tensed as she kept her eyes down. "Charlie, I'm the ruler of hell, did you really think I wouldn't know of your summoning to the living world? Or that you've been in cahoots with him."

Charlie opened her mouth but no words came out, getting caught in her throat. No waiting for her to answer he father continued. "Charlie I'll never understand why you care for these pathetic creatures. They've lived their lives and now they shall suffer here for their sins. There is no redeeming them. They will always be worthless insects." Charlie's lips trembled as did her body.

"N-No." She muttered as she shook her head looking up at her father who had a grin plastered across his face. "No your wrong! I know there's still some good in my people!" Her father looked over his shoulder, down upon her as she hadn't reached his height just yet.

His slitted pupils glowed a soft red as did the red on his cheeks. Turning fully to his daughter he let out a burst of sadistic laughter filling the emptiness of the long and narrowed room. Going as far as holding his chest.

Charlie watched unsure how to feel about this.

Her father slowly wiped a tear from the corner of his eye as his laughter calmed down. "Charlie," he chuckled. "These-" he gestured to the window. "Are not your _people_. They are vermin, cattle in a large and chaotic farm waiting to be slaughtered by their own!" He shook his head, still laughing a little.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, claws gripping it a little. "Your job is merely to watch it all. Relish in the bloodshed, the screams of pain, and watch as they tear eachother to shreds! Fighting over meaningless things!" He explained with excitement, his smooth voice becoming rough a little beginning to sound like something far more...in-human.

Charlie tensed under her father's hand looking into his eyes. Despite the fear that crawled up her back, threatening to suffocate her, she stood her ground. "Alastor is proof of redemption." She said firmly. "He's managed to go to the living world and not completely destroy it. Don't you think that counts for _something._ "

Her father only laughed, taking his hand away from her. She watched, fist clenched ready to say anything in her defense. But she only watched as her father clapped his hands two times to be exact.

She watched as what looked to be a small red portal opened in front of him. It swirled with darker shades of red in its center. But as she watched, the inner layers of that portal began to shift and shape into something else.

An image started to take shape. Shades of yellow, white, and brown. A blurred picture. Charlie watched curiously as the image focused until it was perfectly clear.

An image of a young human male stood in the view of this vision. He was standing beside the viewer, although his attention was focused on cutting up something on a chopping board. His hair was blonde and tied back, his brown eyes focused down.

This wasn't a portal.

Charlie realized, gawking. Her mind tried searching for a question to ask. But before she could she was cut off by a voice.

_"You are doing it wrong Angel. You will cut yourself if you're not careful."_ The blonde paused, glaring down at the chopping board. His eyes focused on the viewer as if looking directly at Charlie and Lucifer. But he wasn't, he couldn't even see them.

He smiled lightly at the viewer. _"Geez, I'm fine. I ain't gonna get hurt, you forget I've killed people too. It ain't my first time holdin' a knife."_

Charlie was frozen to her spot, and having made his point Lucifer clapped his hands twice once more. The round portal-like object disappearing from the air. He turned to his daughter, pleased with her expression.

"Alastor is a demon and is already dead. The day he landed here his soul belonged to **me**. I can look through the eyes of any demon I please Charlie. I will always know what they are up to."

She chewed on her lip. No, that was...so wrong! Invading their privacy like that! How long had he'd been aware of Alastor's time on earth, and did Alastor even know her father was looking through his eyes.

Likely not considering there was no reaction this time.

But a human, he was with a human. He seemed, fond of him to. Was that why he was so quick to turn down any choice of returning to hell? Because of that boy?

Charlie shook her head. "So what! He's with a human. That, that doesn't matter. It-it only proves my point more than he can be redeemed." Her father's grin faltered a little, almost frowning. It seemed he was growing tired of this.

He shook his head, turning his gaze back on the windows. "Charlie you are so naive, sweetie. Truly. Do you know _why_ Alastor has even bothered to consider taking an interest in that flesh bag?" He didn't bother waiting for a response as his daughter watched his movements. "That boy is Alastor's soulmate. Not that either of them even knows of the bond destined for their souls yet."

Charlie perked up upon the news, already being familiar with soulmates and the invisible strings that bonded the souls. She hadn't had a soulmate, but she'd read of it in books. "T-then he'll be happy, he'll become good!" Lucifer clicked his tongue.

"I grow tired of your insistent hope in these fools. It's time you grow up and realize that your little fantasy of redemption is not real." Her father grinned again, a wickedly and dark. "Charolette, for as long as hell has been. Do you _really_ believe Alastor to be the first-ever demon to attempt to escape hell? To find his soulmate walking on earth and be reunited with them? To become mortal again." Charlie gulped, not liking the raspy tone her father's voice was taking on.

The way he shifted from that smooth silky voice to one that sounded like that of a monster, almost a growl. "No.." She muttered, deflating a little. After all, a book couldn't be written on a subject without there having been a test or the event already occurring.

"I have humored Alastor's little play dates with these humans. Not because I was unaware of these escapades or because I believe in redemption." He waved a claw laughing to himself. "Oh no, not at all. I have no doubt that in time Alastor will come to realize this human is his soulmate. And that is when things _truly_ get interesting."

Charlie knit her brows together almost glaring up at her father. "W-what are you planning to do dad." Her voice trembled. Lucifer turned, his entire eyes completely red and his smile painfully large.

"̴̦͖̋͝I̷͍͛͜͠t̸̡͂ ̷͕̬̅w̸̬͊į̷͆l̶̡͛ḷ̸́̑́ ̸̜̽b̸͙͉͐̀ȩ̶̖̚ ̶̤͆ą̶̪̓ ̸̹̳̑͗p̵̭̆́l̷̞̬͠ę̷͗̈́͜ạ̸̰͑s̵̬̉ừ̴̪̈́̀r̴͍̼̉̈́e̴̳̯̓ ̸͕̂ͅť̷͠ͅǫ̶͉̆ ̴͙̊ṣ̷͒ę̶̗̓ę̶̀̓͐ ̶̻̦̓͂t̵͉̦̆ĥ̶͖̰ę̶̡̈́͌͜ ̶̡̠́̕ģ̸̝̀͂r̸̳̬̎̿ẽ̸̠ä̴͖̓̆ṭ̷̑ ̴̤̠̑ạ̷̘͚͋n̴͓͇̄͌d̶̟͖̏ ̵͖͚̂̒p̸̡͕̂o̵̘̯̓ẘ̷̳ę̷̰̼̉ŗ̷͉̮͘f̴̗̠́̋u̸͍̔ļ̸̖̒̆ ̶̢͋r̷̛͔á̷̞̟̐͒d̴̲͋i̸̛̲̥ŏ̴̟̻ ̴̯̃d̵̛͍é̸̬̰m̸̠̯̓͝ợ̶̓̅ṅ̷̙̊ ̷̤̈́͠ẖ̷̌a̵̗̓̀v̵̡̳̔͘ȩ̵͓̀͐̋ ̵̙͋h̸̡͍́͘į̵̞̲̿ş̷̮̳̄̈́ ̶̩̇̑h̷̻̬̃ę̵͍̻̅ä̶͓́ř̶̥͇ţ̴͙̹͌͌ ̴̪͆Ŕ̸̞̔̇Ȋ̴̼͌P̸̥͊P̵̘͈͊Ḙ̵͇̌͝D̴̮̪̀͝ ̶͖̉̈ö̴̧̍͠ű̶̝̥̉ţ̴̤͊̆!̶̭̂ ̷̙̩̑Ḩ̴̣̇ḁ̵͎̀̑̓ḩ̷̨́͆ä̸͍͔̋̎ḥ̸͌á̶̽ͅ!̷͖͘"̵̛̮

His voice came out as something purely in-human now. A monstrous growl overtook his voice for that one moment causing Charlie to stumble back. Lucifer didn't bother to help her up or even apologize for scaring her half to death.

No, he simply walked past her his voice melting back into the usual. Charlie struggled to get back up and as her father walked away he heard his retreating words. "It always ends the same, Charlie." A dark laugh followed.

"Afterall,Ḓ̸̢̖̖̏i̴͚͎̝̻̲͊͑̎d̴̢͖͍̻̓̕͝ ̵͍̂̐̆̓y̷̳̞̣̖̓͌͑͛̎ȍ̷̧̨̜͜u̸͙̮͍͙̝͐͂ ̴͉̌̌ṯ̸̨̢̮͙̑ḫ̸̢̙̪̑͆̈́̔i̴̘̻̼͑͂n̴͚͍̙̥̈̿̕k̷̮̭̑͐̅ ̵̢͌͂́̐͝m̵̢͎͆̕͜y̷͙̮͎̭̓͊̏ ̴̢̦̻̿͆̉͆̃ḿ̶̹̝̲̀͒͝o̵̳͖͝s̴̲͕̗̼̈́̒t̶̝͠ ̴̪͓̯̘̜́͊̔̑ṕ̴̝̾o̷͍͇͔̎͒w̶̡̲̳̄̀͑e̵̺̞̞̩͂̌̌̍r̵̡̥͋f̴̰̟̩̏̈u̷̫̯̘͗̔͋̇̈l̷̨̦̘̭ ̵̥̤̟̀̚g̴͎͔̓́́͝ŭ̴͔̠a̵̰̥̓͛̑̒͋r̸̤͋̎̾d̶̳̄s̸̛̫͓̮͙̈́͒̕ ̸̧̙̓͐͐͌̈́͜͜j̸͇̜͉̑ͅư̴͕̼͇̝̲̋͆̓͠s̴̩̎t̸͎̭̹̘͈̎͝ ̵̗́̉ͅṃ̷̆̐̐̍̉a̵̱̳̒̔͠n̴͔͙͐̓̐͠i̶͓̐̃̾͘f̶̼̽͝ę̷̩̮̫̝͒̿̑͂͛ş̵̢̖͙̦͊͛̅t̸͓̎̈̂͂̊ ̵̨̘̓f̶̻͍͋͆͝r̶͚̯̈́͆o̶̰͔̪̼̮̐̒m̶͖̗̌́͜ ̷̦̾̐͠t̶͕̮͉̻͐ͅh̸̢̝͖̣͌̃͆i̵̖͗n̵͍̈́͊̾ ̶̨̟̒͠á̵̜͔͙̳̣i̴̧̯̠̣̍̎̿̋̚r̷͎̃.̶̦̯̑͒͂̊"̶̑̓̐̇ͅ

And with that, Lucifer left the room. The darkness leaving with it.

Charlie remained there on the floor, her eyes becoming glossy. She _had_ to do something. But what could she do? Her father had eyes everywhere, anything she did he would know about. And he was stronger than he as it stood. She was powerless in this, forced to watch as the events unfolded before her.

A single tear fell from her eye, rolling down her cheek as a hand came up to clasp over her mouth.

"Alastor...I'm so sorry." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	39. The abandoned building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden clank from the alley beside the building prompted Angel to jolt. In seconds his knife was drawn and the blade ready. His teeth nervously bit down on the cigarette between his lips as his eyes searched the surrounding area. 

"Damn, it really is gettin' long," The blonde muttered as he looked as the strains of his hair that barely brushed his shoulders.

He huffed as he began pulling the hair back. His bangs, however, refused to cooperate so he simply swept those to the sides.

While he didn't essentially mind his hair becoming longer it could become a hazard in the long run. For example, someone having easy access to grab him. So for now, it was best to tie it back.

He'd changed from his clothing earlier into something more practical. After all, breaking into an old abandoned building wasn't easy in leather. He didn't have much to work with, and with the chilling air outside, he settled with the best options.

Black jeans and a pullover hoodie seemed to be the best option. He kept the boots from earlier because they were his favorite and would be easy to maneuver in.

As he sat on his bed he changed a look to the tuft of brown hair still sitting under the window where he'd thrown it. It was darker outside and with the hood, he wouldn't need to wear it. 

Angel adjusted the pullover hoodie and the hood that rested on his back for now. He glanced at his window, the sky darkening despite it only being seven o'clock. This would be helpful to him in blending in. He doubted Valentino had anyone out at this hour looking for him, but he wouldn't put it past him all the same.

Still, the fact that he hadn't received any messages from him was had him on edge these past few days. It wasn't like Val to go quite like this, not unless he was up to something. And as seen last time, he was surely up to something.

But what.

He stood from his bed the small pig greeting him with soft oinks. Angel gave the pig a soft smile. He knelt down patting its head.

"Daddy 'ill be back later. So be a good boy for Al, okay?" Otherwise, he would have to get into it with Alastor for trying to hurt his pig. And he didn't want that.

Giving one last look around the room making sure everything was in order Angel nodded to himself, leaving. Walking to the stairs, his mind couldn't help but trace back to the events from earlier that day. 

After their little moment, Alastor had proposed making dinner. Although it was early he said it would take time to prepare so Angel offered to help. That had also been when he informed him of what he was doing tonight. So an early dinner hadn't sounded too bad.

But now that dinner twisted around in his stomach so, maybe it was a bad idea after all. 

He chuckled to himself, remembering how the brunette lightly scolded him for almost cutting his finger. He had it under control, he didn't understand why Alastor was so alarmed. 

Reaching the first floor, a soft tune could be heard from the gramophone in the corner. It sounded like something one would walze to, an older song of course. 

He spotted Alastor sitting in his armchair; He hadn't seemed to notice Angel just yet being completely engrossed in his book. Angel smiled as he walked over standing behind the armchair.

Out of sheer curiosity, Angel leaned over the brunette's shoulder who still had yet to notice his presence. Brown eyes looked over the pages, shockingly the words were actually in English this time. Angel frowned, unable to read most of the page. Only knowing a few words here and there.

Fuck his illiterate brain.

After a second or to, he gave up trying to read the dammned page. He couldn't do this all night, and he was beginning to get annoyed. 

"Watcha' readin' Smiles?" He finally spoke, making his presence known.

Angel was unable to help the smirk at the small jolt in Alastor's shoulders. The brunette looked up at the man hovering over him. 

He shifted in his chair at the close proximity between their faces.

"Ah, hello Angel. I did not hear you come down." Noticing the shift, Angel leaned away. Not really offended by the action since their conversation earlier.

The shorter male shrugged, settling for standing beside the armchair now. Alastor relaxed once Angel stepped back. 

"Well I'm about to head out an I didn't really wanna botha' ya." Alastor placed his thumb in his book and closed it to mark the spot. 

Answering his boyfriend's earlier question, "I am reading 'The great gatsby.' It's a fun little read, but I've read it several times already." Angel tilted his head, obviously confused by the name. 

"Neva' heard of it." That was because he didn't read books, but Alastor didn't need to know that. 

Alastor opened the book for a moment, folding back a corner of the page and shutting it. He placed it on the coffee table before fully turning his attention on Angel. 

"It is a fun little read, my dear. To see this man so hopeful, so naive, and then to watch that hope be crushed. Oh and the tortures!" 

Angel laughed nervously, tuning out as Alastor ranted a little about the book. Hearing that little bit, it made sense why Alastor would like it. He had to admit, as creepy as the book sounded it was cute to see Alastor go on about something with a light in his eyes. Granted that light was of his usual insanity and bloodlust, but it was still nice to see him so excited. 

But as cute as it was, Angel couldn't stay long. He had Aaron waiting on him and if he took to long he knew Aaron would just go ahead with it. So he cleared his throat causing the brunette to pause in his tangent. 

"I gotta get goin' Smiles." 

Alastor nodded at his words. "Oh-just a moment." He said, springing up from his seat all of a sudden. 

Angel looked at him curiously as he watched the taller man reach into his pocket and hold out something to him. Angel looked down, in Alastor's palm was, well he didn't know. 

It was a small grey metal handle. Yet upon closer inspection, a small lever could be seen on the side of it. Alastor smile grew, almost proudly. Using his thumb he pushed the lever up causing a blade to spring up.

With his curiosity peaked, Angel took the knife. He turned it in his hands inspecting the lever, wondering how it worked that way. 

"I've neva' seen anything like this before." 

"It is a pocket knife, although I've modified it a little."

He grabbed the knife from Angel's hand and pulled the lever down causing the blade to do the same. A soft click followed before he handed it back. It was amusing to see him trying the same thing. 

"Do you like it?" Alastor asked, expectantly. Angel stared fascinated by such a simple modification. 

"Its fucking cool so, yeah I do," Angel replied gleefully. His eyes remaining on the small contraption. 

"I wouldn't be opposed to showing you how I had made it, but perhaps later. You do not wish to be late." Alastor softly reminded. Angel paused in his antics with the blade. 

"Oh right, right." He pushed the lever again the blade going back. Carefully, he tucked it away in his pocket. 

Angel pulled up his hoodie tucking his hair into it. "You sure you do not need a ride?" Alastor asked as Angel made his way to the door. 

"Nah I'm okay." 

The spot wasn't far; He walked fast enough. He also didn't want to draw any unwanted attention just in case. He may not have had a gun but the blade would do if he were to run into any trouble. 

As Angel reached for the knob he paused, "shit I forgot something!" 

Alastor stood by his chair intent on returning to the book. He paused when he heard Angel claiming he forgot something. 

"What did you forget-" he was cut off with a small peck to his cheek and then Angel swiftly heading back to the door.

"Bye Smiles! I'll text you when I'm heading back!" Angel called on his way out. 

The brunette smiled softly keeping his eyes on the door for a moment. 

He sighed, "what should I do about you." 

He shook his head returning to his book. Before he could settle back something urged him to a stop. A tightness settled in his chest, and a chill coming with it. 

Something didn't feel right. 

It was difficult to explain but it was perhaps equivalent to a gut feeling.

He looked back at the door, debating if he should even act on it. His jaw clenched, he wouldn't be able to ignore this feeling and he knew that. Not until he  _ knew _ Angel would be safe for the evening.

"Shadow," Alastor commanded; The creature rose in front of him. A spitting image of his demonic alter ego. But it matched its height to its masters. 

With his own magic beginning to wane this may be risky. Especially if one of Lucifers demons were to be sent after him, or worse. An angel. 

He shook his head, no he could handle himself enough. Besides, he could always just call the shadow back. 

"Look after him tonight." The shadow nodded. No more was needed to be said as it vanished off to find Angel.

....Angel walked down the sidewalk under the early evening sky. Unbeknownst to the shadow creature blending in with his own. Mimicking it as if it were Angel's shadow.

His fingers lightly remained around the knife in his pocket. The gesture of receiving it being endearing to him. It was a strange gift, yes, but he knew Alastor was showing he cared in his own way.

With his free hand, he pulled the phone out merely to check the address again as well as the time. It was colder than he would have liked tonight. So it was best to speed this along.

As he opened his flip phone something caused him to stop dead in his tracks. It was nothing around him, but merely what was on the phone. 

He had a message, and he recognized the number all too well. He wished he hadn't. 

_ 'You can't run away. I'll always find you.' _

If Angel wasn't paranoid before he certainly was now. His mind asking the questions of _ 'why now'. _ Why did he just  _ now _ receive the message? 

He looked up from his phone now, around the vacant streets. It didn't help that the area Alastor lived in wasn't all that populated, especially at night. So that mostly empty streets and sidewalks with the occasional car only added on to his fear. 

Angel shook his head, shoving the phone back into his pocket. His grip tightened around the knife in the pocket. It brought some security to him even if just a little.

He breathed deeply, calming himself. Valentino could make all the threats he wanted, but as long as he was careful Valentino had no way of tracking him. No way of finding him. 

And he would continue to tell himself that if just to keep himself calm. 

Not wasting any more time he pushed forward to the address. 

It didn't take terribly long to reach his destination. The location was about two blocks over; With Angel walking naturally fast he was there in a short time. The question of why Alastor lived near that area was probably just a weird coincidence. 

The apartment was located on the main street oddly enough. It was just one of the few abandoned lots around among others. Probably a building waiting to be torn down only to have a shop built in its place. He wondered why it hadn't been torn down already.

Now walking down the sidewalk, his eyes barely making out the building in the dark. He came to a stop once he was in front of the building, looking around for his brother. 

_ Fuckers late. _

Angel thought, displeased. 

He shifted his weight, remaining on the spot in anticipation. Aaron would arrive shortly. Their fathe—Henroin often made Aaron work late so this wasn't abnormal. Still, it didn't make Angel feel any less anxious. 

Letting out a breath, he reached into the pocket of his hoodie to retrieve a cigarette. If there was one thing he didn't mind having an addiction to, it was this. Nor did he really care. 

Taking a lighter from the same pocket he quickly lit the end of his cigarette. With the dim orange glow liting up the darkness vaguely he put the lighter back. Keeping the cigarette between his lips he leaned back against the building. Having his back covered made him feel at least a little better. The nicotine from the cig was also helping to calm his nerves. 

As he breathed in the nicotine he kept his eyes in front. Truthfully he was a little nervous. Not particularly about Valentino's text-although that did add to it now-but rather what would be found in the building. He hadn't even known this man's name nor that he ever existed. And yet, he was the man who helped make him.

_ My father. _

Angel was still having trouble believing it. He didn't know if he could ever accept it. Even if that man was still alive, seeing him as his father was something he wasn't sure was possible. As horrible as Henroin was, no, worse than horrible. He was still the man who'd raised him.

He wouldn't have been able to do half the things he was capable of if not for that man. Shooting a gun, killing someone, being able to adapt to stressful situations, or act on instinct when his life was threatened. His methods were harsh, very harsh. But without him, he doubted his survival would have been for as long as it was.

The only thing he hadn't learned from Henroin was basic martial arts. Cherri was responsible for that. Even learning to sneak into places without being caught had been Henroin's doing. Aaron had just been the one to enforce it. 

Angel sighed, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and breathing in the smoke cloud that surrounded him. He massaged his pulsing temples. It was just so hard to accept all of this. 

A sudden clank from the alley beside the building prompted Angel to jolt. In seconds his knife was drawn and the blade ready. His teeth nervously bit down on the cigarette between his lips as his eyes searched the surrounding area. 

His breathing was quick, Yet as he looked around he saw nobody on site. As he heard another clank the source of the sound came out, a small little black cat looked at him in the darkness. It meowed, staring at the human briefly before scurrying off. 

Angel let out his breath, a cat. It was just a fucking cat, probably looking for food in the cans. He felt stupid now for being alarmed but such a small thing. 

"Fuck calm down Anthony.. you're okay. Your okay." He told himself. 

Putting the knife back he finally saw the car pulling up to the building. Good just in time. He wasn't sure he would be able to stay out here a second longer alone.

Stepping aside as the car pulled into the alley, he was relieved to see his brother stepping out. He stashed the keys away and walked up to Angel, wearing the usual suit. Yeah, he'd been at work.

Dropping and stomping out the cigarette, he chose to keep his hands in his jean pockets. One hand safely on the knife now. Even with Aaron here, his anxiety barely wavered. 

"Shit I'm sorry I'm late," Aaron said, scratching the bad of his head, a nervous tick perhaps. "Pa was having me work late again--"

"It's fine." Angel cut in.

The two brothers made eye contact and Aaron's expression fell. Right, the word was sensitive for Angel now. 

It fell silent between the two, only the sound of the chilling evening wind filling it. After a minute or so Angel sighed, turning his back to Aaron.

"Can we get on with this? I'm fuckin' freezing my ass off." 

Also letting his breath out, Aaron replied, "yeah." 

He did his best to hide strain on his own voice. Knowing it may upset Angel. It didn't take a genius to see the blonde was still very upset and angry. 

Once he'd heard his brothers reply Angel looked over his shoulder watching his brother briefly return to his car. He followed close behind. Opening the trunk of his car Aaron fished around until he pulled out two flashlights.

Why hadn't he thought of that? 

Closing the trunk, he handed one of the flashlights to Angel. Using his free hand Angel took it.

"I don't think the front door is open is it." 

Clicking on his flashlight, Angel walked over to the front door of the abandoned building. Like his, they were double doors. The glass on the doors was broken in various places, the wood rotten. But what stood out was the large metal chain wrapped around the doors handles. 

Weird.

Needless to say, they weren't getting inside without causing some noise. Normally that wouldn't be much of a problem; However, considering the area was a little populated another option was best.

Turning back to his brother, Angel merely shook his head. Aaron nodded. He glanced at the back alleyway. Snapping his fingers to get Angel's attention the blonde walked over. 

"Maybe there's a back way in?" Aaron asked, gesturing into the darkness of the alleyway that led behind the building. 

Looking in that direction Angel shrugged. His apartment building had a back way in, so this one probably did too. 

"Doesn't hurt to check." Aaron nodded and the two brothers descended into the alleyway, flashlights in hand.

With the growing cold, neither of the men wanted to remain out here for longer than needed. With the wind biting at Angel's bare neck he shivered. Making a mental note to probably invest in a winter coat. Or at the very least something a little heavier. 

Both men remained on high alert as such was merely instinct by now. Walking around the corner of the alleyway they stumbled upon a metal door.

Metal. Fuck.

"Dammit," Aaron muttered, having read Angel's mind.

There was no way they were getting that open without drawing attention to themselves. The dammned police would be on them before they got it open. He looked to Angel now as if to ask _ 'any other ideas?'  _

Angel's expression tightened as he took a step closer, shining the light above the door. Looking at the windows above. There were quite a few broken, as to why? He didn't really know nor care. Likely the weather over the years.

"Maybe we could get in from up there?" Angel said, pointing to one of the broken windows. It seemed big enough for them to climb through.

"Isn't it a little high?" 

Angel hummed, shining the light once more. His eyes traced over the bricks that made up the building, noticing many of the slots were empty or had simply eroded away with time. 

"I think we could try climbin' up there." Ignoring his brother's questionable looks he walked up to the wall.

His hand felt around for a possible gripping point, this would be similar to rock climbing at best. The window wasn't too far up either. He was sure if Aaron put him on his shoulders he could get into the window. But that left Aaron out here, and that would be a bad idea.

Finding a brick sticking out of the wall Angel tugged on it a little. It didn't budge, good. 

"What are you doin'." His brother asked, Angel, stuck the flashlight between his teeth still not responding. This was typical for them. 

"Climbin' up." He muttered with the flashlight in his mouth. Aaron couldn't really understand him but he got the message by the action. 

He moved to stand under Angel in case the dumbass fell. But he'd been in worse pain so even a small fall wouldn't put the blonde out. 

Gripping the brick, and sticking his foot in an empty slot he pulled himself up once the other foot found a slot higher up. He was a few inches off the ground but continued, not worried. 

Aaron watched from below as his brother slowly climbed up the brick wall until he was at the window. 

"Careful you don't cut yourself." He called, not too loud but just enough for Angel to hear him. He received a muffled 'Mhm' as a response. 

Being mindful of the glass, Angel gripped the bottom of the window. He pushed himself up with his foot and pulled himself through the small space of the window. His jacket got nicked by the glass above him but Angel himself didn't get cut. 

As he got through the window he oh-so 'gracefully' fell onto the floor. Luckily there was no broken class there. 

"You okay?" He heard Aaron call from below. 

Angel pushed up from the ground, taking the flashlight from his mouth. He briefly looked around, only finding himself in one of the abandoned apartments. 

He turned his attention back to the window; He could check the apartment out in a minute.

"Yeah, now get up here." He was sure Aaron rolled his eyes. "Oh-wait one sec," Angel added.

Lifting his foot, he kicked out the old glass. It was broken easily and the hole was now far larger. Enough for Aaron to easily slip through. It wasn't loud enough to alert anyone. 

"You coulda cut me." His brother complained from below. Sticking his head out from the window Angel grinned. 

"Stop being a lil bitch and hurry up." His brother clicked his tongue but complied. 

Angel stepped away from the window, his light shining around the room. The floor was hardly there anymore, wood dark and rotten in various places. While entirely gone in other areas. The wallpaper falling off exposed walling, and broken windows around the apartment. Any furniture was hardly recognizable at this point. Completely destroyed by the test of time and possible wether. 

Angel scrunched up his nose. A putrid odor lingered in the apartment. He resisted the urge to gag as he lifted his sleeve to cover his nose. There was probably a dead animal close by. The scene reminded him of those old horror movies he and Cherri would watch. 

He turned upon hearing his brother's footsteps who now joined him in the apartment. He was lifting himself off the ground. 

"Alright so--Oh my god what the fuck it smells awful in here!" Aaron held up a hand to his mouth now. 

"I swear if the rest of this place smells this bad," Angel complained. Aaron went ahead, the area under crunching as he walked. 

"The sooner we get this done the sooner we can leave." Angel nodded in agreement. 

Still holding his hand to his mouth Aaron added, "let's check the number plate. If it's readable." 

Angel followed as they walked through the darkness. Being careful not to step on anything like a nail or otherwise. He took a step back as his brother tried to get, what they assumed to be the front door, open. It wasn't locked, but it seemed stuck. 

His eyes narrowed briefly at the small rodent corpse behind them. It looked like the size of a mouse, or chipmunk. He turned his gaze away.

As he waited, his mind wandered. Questions that would likely never be answered surfacing. How did Henroin even find the man? It couldn't have been that easy, right? Had mom told him? Would she really sell out her soulmate like that?

The loud snap of the door brought Angel's attention back. He looked up as his brother got the door open. 

He huffed as he turned to look at his brother. "Show off." The blonde remarked. 

"Let's keep moving before it gets colder." 

Suppressing another gag Angel quietly complied. Gladly following his brother out of the apartment. The halls weren't much different in terms of conditions compared to the rooms. He stepped beside his brother as Aaron shined the light on the rusted number plate. One of the numbers was completely eroded away. 

-01 

"Joy said it was 205." Angel knit his brows together. Hopefully, they were on the second floor. "So this isn't it," Aaron added. 

"Maybe we should split up, cover more ground," Angel suggested.

Shining his light around the halls; he saw two directions. One to their right and then to their left. Each a separate hallway leading into another part of the building. Aaron hummed at his suggestion.

"I dunno if that's a good idea, Anthony. You don't know who or  _ what  _ could be in here." 

Angel didn't see much of a problem with it. At most a hobo was living here, and if they got rough with him. Well, he could handle them. 

"I'll be fine Aaron. I have a knife on me." Angel clarified as he chose to remove his sleeve from his face and show the knife. 

It didn't smell  _ as _ bad out here. He met his brother's gaze as he looked to the knife in Angel's hand. The silent struggle of deciding whether or not to split up was easily present on his face. After a moment or two of silence, aside from the wind outside, Aaron sighed through his nose. 

"Fine. But be careful." He warned, taking his own hand away now as well. It was breathable. 

Angel nodded at his brother's warning. Aaron headed off down the right hall while Angel gazed down the left. A long dark narrow hallway filled his vision. Angel swallowed the rising lump in his throat as his grip tightened on the flashlight and knife back in his pocket.

"Here goes nothin'." 

And with that, the two brothers separated into the darkness of the abandoned apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to fix up my writing a little so I hope its a better to read now? I dunno I tried cleaning it up and getting rid of unneeded stuff as well. So I hope you all are enjoying the story. 
> 
> \- Thanks for reading -


	40. Strange things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But as he considered the option, taking his phone from his pocket, he found there to be no signal.
> 
> "Yeah because that's always a good thing in fuckin' horror movies." Angel mused to himself.

The wood creaked under Angel's footsteps; as he passed by the rooms he inspected each of the numbers. Most were rusted, but he managed to make out the intended number. 

"Fuck, how long is this hallway." He muttered to himself, his voice echoing off the empty walls.

Maybe Aaron was having better luck with all this? He shined his flashlight among the last remaining doors of the hall. His mind mentally checking off each as he walked by them. 

_ 2-1, -02, --3, 20- _ . 

Angel paused, his mind clicking. The last one was 204 so that meant...His eyes trailed along the wall; On the end of the hall, standing on its own wall was the final door. The light moved over flashing on the door. In the dim lighting, Angel could make out the nameplate. 

_ 205 _

The nameplate was readable compared to all the others. In fact, it seemed in far better condition. Angel glanced over his shoulder behind him. The darkness that led back the way he came. He contemplated heading back and getting Aaron, or at the very least call him. 

But as he considered the option, taking his phone from his pocket, he found there to be no signal.

"Yeah because that's  _ always _ a good thing in fuckin' horror movies." Angel mused to himself.

Aaron probably found out none of the doors were correct and was likely heading this way now. Stalling would be a waste of time; and Angel was starting to lose feeling in his hands as it was due to the cold.

He patted his pocket registering the weapon there. Once he made sure, he proceeded towards the end of the hall. With each step, the floorboards moaned and groaned in response. The sound was concerning but Angel did his best to ignore it, writing it off as just the building being old.

Angel froze suddenly, only a few feet from the door, he began to hear the sound of...splitting wood?

The area below Angel's feet suddenly caved in. Instantly his hand gripped the sides of the floor above just barely. 

His nails dug into the rotten wood and didn't chance a look down as he quickly grabbed the knife from his pocket. 

In the same motion, he brought the blade out and slammed it down into the more secure part of the floor above. 

With his hand slipping, he relied on the knife to keep him stationed. 

It was now that he chanced a look down, seeing his flashlight had fallen a lot further than he'd thought. 

He could barely see the light from what he assumed to be the first floor having fallen through another hole under him.

The brief thought of _ 'had someone fallen before' _ crossed his mind. But he hadn't the time to think about it.

If he fell now, he would break his bones and possibly his neck or worse. Falling wasn't an option.

"Dammit--" he grunted through his teeth, using his strength to try and pull himself up. "--It's  _ always _ this fucking hard."

With the little feeling in his hand due to the cold having any sort of grip was difficult right now. Still, Angel managed to fight through any sort of pain it brought him. 

He let out a grunt as he managed to get his other arm on the edge of the floor. But his chest and legs were still dangling and slipping.

"Come on—" he pleaded, tightening the loosening grip on the knife. 

He winced, his grip around the knife beginning to loosen the more he tried to pull himself up. The lack of any light wasn't any help.

"Gra-fuck-Come on!" 

His fingers began to slip from the knife. And with the final fingers slipping from the handle he felt himself fall lower. 

"No!" He cried out, as he dug his nails into the small piece of wood hanging off from the hole in the floor. 

His heart raced in his ears, his body screaming at him to simply let go. To give up. The dust that accumulated from the broken wood began to fill his lungs. 

He could feel his grip beginning to weaken. 

Angel looked down, at the small glimmer of light on the first floor through another large hole. 

He shook his head, eyes squeezing shut.

His chest began to tighten as he felt the dampness on his cheeks.

_ Why do I try?  _

_ Why do I try to be happy?  _

_ Why do I try to be strong?  _

_ Why do I try at all?  _

_ I tried to escape from dad..but I just got trapped with Val.  _

_ I tried spare my heart from feeling again but I met Alastor. _

_ And I tried to move on from mom's death. Avenge her. But how can I do that if I don't even know who I am anymore?  _

_ Am I even a Forza? Is my name even Anthony...or was that a lie too? Has my whole life been a lie? _

He felt colder..his body becoming numb. 

_ Why do should I try. _

His body trembled and ached, everything felt dark and the howl of the wind seemed so far away now.

His mind barely registered the feeling of the rough wood. 

He could feel his breath, every single breath. Every beat of his heart and how it slowed down. 

_ Why do I try? _

The question echoed in the depths of his mind as the darkness began to enclose in on him.

_ I try for her. To protect Molly. _

_ I try for him. To be strong for Aaron. _

_ I try for them. Because I love them. _

Angel urged his eyes open, ignoring the heavyweight that urged his

body back into the darkness. 

He tightened his grip despite it barely there.

_ They're the only family I got. _

_..And you don't give up on family. _

The wood was gone and he felt his body falling back. Angel reached his hand out in the darkness, tears streaming down his face. 

_ Please _

He gasped as he felt something suddenly grab his hand from above. 

It felt cold, and there was no pulse. But something had a tight hold of his hand. And at that moment Angel hadn't cared, he tightened his hand around it, not daring to let go.

The feeling of the floor registered under his legs as the force let go of his hand. 

He panted heavily, eyes searching around in the darkness as his hand felt around. 

"Aaron?" He called out, but there was no reply. 

Angel reached out into the darkness again feeling around in the air, searching for that hand or whatever it had been that grabbed him. 

His hand suddenly came up to shield his eyes from an unwanted light infiltrating his vision. When the light vanished he found it below him; His flashlight..? 

He looked down at his side, and his flashlight and knife were laid neatly beside him. 

Angel stared confused, a chill running up his spine. 

"Was that a fucking a ghost or something.." He asked, to nobody. 

He tried to calm his breathing, and himself from the near-death experience he'd just encountered. Angel tried shaking it off. He couldn't explain it, he could have sworn something grabbed him. He felt  _ something  _ grab him. And the flashlight, that was on the first floor. How did it get back up here?! 

He should have been afraid, and he was. But strangely he knew he was safe. It was yet another thing he couldn't explain; Was he going crazy? No, there's no way he could have imagined what just happened.

"Anthony!" The call of his name brought his attention up. The other light came into view with his brother holding it. 

He looked down at the large hole in the floor separating them and then to Anthony. Concern laced his brother's features as he looked back at his brother on the other side. Just outside the door, he'd been trying to get to.

"Holy shit, are you okay!" Angel managed a nod. 

He felt calmer now, oddly enough. As he got to his feet he took a step back from the gaping hole in the floor. 

"What the fuck happened!" Aaron called over. 

Angel backed up against the wall beside the door, making sure he was safely away from the break in the floor. Although now he worried the rest of the floor was unsound. 

"The floor caved in." He called back, his words trembling. 

"No fucking duh," Aaron called back. 

"Well, you asked," Angel called back with the same sass. 

The dark-haired male eyes traced around the area, his flashlight tracing wherever his gaze went. "Can you get back over?" Angel shook his head at the question.

He knit his brows in confusion as his brother began to look at the surrounding walls. The blonde's confusion only grew when he watched the older kick at one of the walls seeing if it broke, it didn't. Not until he kicked it a lot harder. 

His eyes wandered back to Anthony and more so the ground he stood on. 

"Anthony move back!" Angel tilted his head.

"I am!" 

"No to your left!" The confusion grew but Angel obliged. 

Now tucked against the left wall still a safe distance from the wall, he merely watched Aaron's movements. What was he up to? Was he seriously going to try and jump the hole? He wouldn't make it. He would fall through. 

When the darker-haired male took out a pocket knife larger than his own from his suit Angel gave up trying to figure out what he was doing. 

"Don't fucking die!" Angel called as his brother took a step back from the gap. 

"That's the plan." He called back, his voice a little uneven. 

He didn't want Aaron to attempt anything but his brother was as stubborn as he. So trying to talk him down was impossible. Having said that, Angel chose to remain quiet, aside from the audible gulp he pushed down. 

Without warning the dark-haired male dashed forward and onto the wall beside him. 

All in the same movement the knife in his hands was shoved into the wall keeping and using the stationed object he propelled off the wall with his legs

Just barely making it onto the platform Angel was on. He fell on the impact. 

Aaron cursed under his breath as he pushed to his feet, a visible limp to his right leg. Angel just stared wide-eyed down at his brother. 

"What the fuck was that." 

"Ugh--wall jumping." Aaron groaned, managing to pull himself up from the floor. The grimace on his face was all too clear. 

"Wha-"

"Its a new thing pa's been making me learn for field training. It's fuckin' risky though. Someone can fall and break their neck, legs, or arms if they don't do it right or land." Aaron shook his head, forcing his leg down despite the clear pain in it. 

"Even my shoes are a shitty choice for this but-"

"Why the fuck would you do that! Did you not notice the big fucking gaping hole that you coulda fell into?"

Pressing his hand on the door to keep himself up, Aaron winced again. He was panting lightly. Angel's brows knit together..geez how landing did look painful. 

"You..you think I'm just gonna let ya go by yourself? What kinda brotha' would I be." 

Angel frowned. Unsure of what to say. 

"Come on, we need to hurry up. If the floors breaking in some area's the building probably isn't all that study." 

Angel nodded, stepping towards the door and trying to knob. When it didn't open he scoffed. 

"Of course." He waved his hand at Aaron to move back to which he did, carefully. 

Angel reeled his leg back before slamming it above the doorknob and breaking the door open. Both of the brothers seemed to sigh in relief as the quickly made their way into the room away from the hole in the floor that slowly encroached on the area. 

"Are you sure you're okay to keep going? We can try to find a way out?" Angel offered as his brother made it into the room, behind him.

The limp was visible in his walking despite him trying to act normal about it. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." His frown deepened. 

"Alrigh' if you say so." He wouldn't argue Aaron. Besides, he had no room to talk.

The brothers flashed the lights around the room. The flooring and walls were in the same condition as any of the other rooms in this abounded building. 

They stood in what Angel assumed to be a living room. If the couches metal skeleton and destroyed cushions were anything to go off of. Or the yellowed and old carpet. 

"Let's start in this room. I don't want to split up again." Aaron said, a light venom to his words making Angel wince. 

They worked in silence as Aaron walked over to what used to be the kitchen. Tiles of the counters destroyed beyond recognition and the stove, refrigerator, and cubborts rusted or worn away. 

Angel took the living room, flashing his light around to try and find anything. His eyes narrowed, nothing catching his eye. He glanced at his brother who was quietly searching the kitchen, grunting now and then as he moved.

"So uh, is that wall-jump thingy the reason ya' were late?" Angel tried. 

"No. Pa was talkin' to me about mafia shit. Said I needed a code name of sorts. That you don't put your real name out there." 

Angel knit his brows together at the word. 'Pa'. 

"Sounds like those old spy movies we used to watch." Angel tried to joke, as he moved to the other side of the room near the hallway. But no going that way just yet.

When Aaron offered no reply Angel cleared his throat trying something else. 

"So uh, did he come up with somethin'?" He heard a squeak as Aaron opened the old fridge door, finding nothing in there. He shook his head, closing the door, and looked elsewhere. 

"Uh yeah. It was...Arackniss, I think?" Angel scoffed.

"Arackniss? What kinda name is that?" He heard a huff from his brother followed by the tapping of his shoes against the old wood.

"Dunno. But I know better than to question him." 

The brothers fell back into an uncomfortable silence now. Angel decided to leave it be for now and focus on their current task. As his eyes scanned the old room once more, he caught sight of a small balcony. The doors that should have been there were not.

As he stepped closer, leaning in close, he noticed some of the hinges were missing. 

"That's weird," Angel muttered. 

"What is?" His brother asked, limping over to were Angel stood by the door frame. 

Angel pointed to the rusted door hinges, some of them missing. Aaron leaned in glancing at them. He hummed as his eyes traced over the area.

"That is fuckin' weird. Even with the weather, it shouldn't have taken the doors clean off. Not unless we had a hurricane or some shit." 

Angel shook his head, resting his free hand on his hip as the other shined the light on the area.

"Wouldn't make sense. The wood here it brought up, and this hinge here is only half on there. Someone mighta pulled the doors off." 

Both brothers frowned as the pieces began to fall into place. Angel leaned away as Aaron continued to inspect the area. 

Angel's eyes scanned the area. "You don't think Henroin..."

"It's possible. Especially if it lines up with Joy's side of the story." 

Both boys sighed as Aaron leaned away now. "I'll check the floor for any skid marks." He announced, Angel nodded.

As Aaron stepped away Angel looked on the outside of the balcony. It was very small, room for maybe two people to stand there. What had caught his attention, however, was a tree. 

A very small tree in a pot with no leaves. That wouldn't have been strange no; What was strange was the different color bottles attached to each branch. As if substituting them for the leaves. 

Angel found himself staring at it. He'd never seen anything like that before. He took a moment to take his phone out and snapping a quick picture of it before tucking his phone away. 

Alastor was pretty knowledgeable on stuff, maybe he would know what that was. 

Moving off the balcony Angel went back into the apartment. 

"Any luck?" He called to his brother who was inspecting any other area of the main room. 

With the click of his tongue and the shake of his head, Angel sighed.

"Maybe we should go check out the hallway?" Aaron nodded in agreement and they moved in that direction.

Down the small hallway were two doors, one was still intact. The other had a hole in the lower part of it. The brothers exchanged a look but having the same idea. Without another word they headed for that door, finding it was already open just and broken from the lock. 

As they entered the room it appeared to have been a bedroom. A small yellowed mattress in the corner. A closet in front of it, and a desk off to the right of the bed. 

The room itself looked to be in shambles with various items scattered and a few boxes smashed down or ripped apart along with a cloth against the left wall. 

The brothers stepped into the room, both frowning at the site. If there had been any doubt about the story they were told. It seemed to be more likely with this. 

"Holy shit.," Angel muttered as he looked around the room. Aaron opted to go over to the desk first. 

Angel chose to inspect the boxes on the left side of the room and the cloth with them. He moved his light over the area. The cloth was probably red judging by the dark reddish color. Upon closer inspection, he could see candles on and under the cloth. Most were burnt down showing signs of use. 

Moving the light over to the boxes, he was a stack of cards in them. Reaching for them, he expected perhaps blackjack cards. However when he turned them over in his hand that wasn't the case at all. 

He had to set his flashlight down for a moment to properly look at them. Each card was different, showing an image of their own. Some depicted men in fire or hitting a drum, while others depicted animals. And some Angel wasn't sure.

Yet another thing Angel was confused about. He pocketed the cards this time, seeing no reason why he couldn't. 

"No luck over here," Aaron muttered as he stood from the desk. Angel turned to him. "Just a lot of junk that's scattered everywhere." A sigh escaped him.

"What?" Aaron tapped the chair lightly.

"But there is dried blood on the legs of this chair." Angel's frown deepened. 

"Oh." Was his reply. 

Aaron ran a hand through his hair, pulling his bangs back a little. "Well, mull over all these details later. Right not let's just keep searching. I don't wanna test the idea of this building being structurally sound or not." 

Angel hummed to himself. He walked over to the closet that had yet to be touched. He paused at the sliding doors. 

"Hey, Aaron." His brother looked at the call of his name.

"Huh?" 

"..Is there a reason Pa-er-Henroin hasn't been callin' me in for work? Its been kinda quiet on my end." And it was beginning to freak him out. Although he wouldn't admit that. 

"No. He doesn't tell me everything." There was a long pause before he continued. "Maybe it's a good thing?"

Henroin being quiet was never a good thing. 

He wanted to say that, but he didn't want his brother to be brought down. Nor for him to worry. But with this development as well as Valentino, it just added more to Angel's plate. 

Dropping the topic, Angel turned his attention back to the closet. As he opened it he found nothing in there. Of course. Although as his eyes traveled down to the floor, there was one thing there. 

Without the use of his light, he likely wouldn't have seen it. Kneeling, his eyes looked over the object.

A wooden box, roughly the size of a show box if a bit smaller and more compact, sat neatly in the center of the closet floor. There was a lock on the front of it that looked like it needed a key.

Although as Angel looked at the box, something was strange about it. Like the number plate on the apartment door..it seemed in perfect condition. As if it were made yesterday. The wood was in no way decayed, or even rough. It was smooth, it smelled clean and had no sign of aging to it. 

With his curiosity peaked, Angel set the flashlight down. He carefully curled his hands around the sizes of the box. But as his hands made contact with the wood something odd happened.

It could have just been the lack of sleep and cold getting to him. But as he touched the box, a flash of green sparked from beneath his hands. And with it, a strange jolt running through Angel's body but for no longer than a second. 

Angel didn't think much of it. It wasn't light he hadn't seen weird shit before when he was tired. And this was  _ nothing _ compared to what had happened earlier with almost falling. 

Lifting it in his hands, Angel turned it over in his hands. He heard soft thuds from inside the box, indicating that something was indeed inside. He continued to examine the wood box, it seemed completely normal. 

"Alright, Anthony I think we should go. It's getting cold and--what's that?" Aaron asked, from behind.

Angel looked at him before returning his gaze on the box. "I dunno. I just found it. It doesn't look that old." 

He heard his brother's footsteps approaching from behind.

"Should we try openin' it?" Aaron hummed in thought.

"Yeah, there might be somethin' useful in it." Angel nodded.

He took out a small bobby pin from the pocket of his jacket and began working it into the keyhole. But as he twisted and turned it there was a sharp snap. Reeling the bobby pin back Angel stared confused to find it was broken in half, the other part still in the slot.

"That's weird. It usually works." Angel muttered, removing the pin. 

"Here let me try," Aaron said, and Angel handed him the box. "Maybe we should just pry the lock off." 

He watched his brother turn the box sideways, hearing movement from inside it again. He watched Aaron take out another knife-different from the one he used earlier-and begun working it under the lock.

Angel watched quietly, waiting for it to pride off. However, his brother seemed to have trouble doing so. Even gritting his teeth as he pressed the blade down. 

"Is somethin' wrong?" Angel asked. 

Aaron shook his head, instead turning the box another way and opting to try and work to burn between the nooks of the boxes top and bottom. Again he watched as his brother moved the knife. 

With a sudden snap and Aaron's knife now broken in half, both men stared wide-eyed at the box. 

"That ain't normal." 

"No fuckin' duh." Angel retorted. He shook his head moving to take the box from Aaron who suddenly held it away. "Aaron give me the box." 

Angel reached his hand out but Aaron shook his head. Holding the box, the other half of the knife still in it.

"Anthony it  _ broke _ my knife! A piece of  _ metal. _ This shit is fuckin' cursed or some shit." 

Angel scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Cursed? Seriously? Aaron, there ain't no such thing as magic or curses. Shits all fake. Its probably just glued shut or something." Angel argued, purposely ignoring the events of earlier. 

Aaron knit his brows together. "I still don't want you havin' it." Angel's eyes narrowed.

"It's  _ my choice. _ " His voice rose. "He was  _ my  _ fuckin' dad! Now give me the box!" 

The two brothers glared at eachother, the tension in the room growing thicker. 

"Fine." Aaron sighed, reluctantly handing the box back to the younger of the two. 

Without another word, Aaron stood; Ignoring the pain he glanced at the blonde. "Let's go. Its getting cold, if we stay out here any longer will get frostbite." 

Angel hadn't wanted to leave just yet, but all the same, he had. With the strangeness this building-no this room brought, maybe it was best to leave. Besides, he'd gotten something out of this. Hopefully, it would be a lead if not for their mother, then at least on the man he never knew. 

Getting to his feet now Angel followed Aaron out of the room. 

Fingers drummed along the desk as a low hum accompanied it. The two men stared at eachother, despite the one having the look of anger in his eyes the other being very calm.

"So you found him, and yet your not fuckin' goin' after him because?" The violet-haired man growled. 

On the opposite side of the desk, the other male holding a small smile merely adjusted his tie before replying. 

"You saw how our first attempt went. Clearly, he has some allies. And I'd rather not make a scene again. Or spend the night in a cell." The darker haired man paused, adjusting his cuffs. "If we are going to try this again, we will need to go about this in a more, subtle manner." 

The other male, whose hair matched that of a grape, rolled his eyes. The cigar in his mouth puffed out a large smoke cloud. 

"And how the fuck do you plan to do that?" He asked, leaning forward, holding the cigar between his fingers.

"Well, you said before you were so rudely stuck, a 'well-dressed brunette' was the one to hit you. Correct?" The taller man grunted.

"Course why the fuck would I lie."

The darker-haired male merely waved a black-gloved hand at the other. Smiling politely as one of his eyes, a light red glowed a little. He chuckled to himself, standing slowly from the chair. Reaching into his jacket he took out a photo, holding it between his fingers.

"Your description oddly fits one of someone I've been thought to be dead years ago. Although I'm sure it's just a coincidence, you can never be too careful." 

The purple-haired man clicked his tongue. "Get to the point I ain't got all day."

Laughing to himself the other male tucked the photo away. "Oh, so testy Vally. Patience, patience." The other rolled his eyes but the shorter just smirked.

"Let's just say, this man being alive wouldn't be all that surprising. While it probably isn't him, we need to be careful that's the case." 

Quirking his brow up the pimp asked, "and if is." 

The dark-haired male smile grew. 

"Then I can't  _ wait _ to meet him." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter wasn't really focused on anything radiodust and that's because in this book I'm not just gonna have it focus on Angel and Alastor all the time. It would be, kinda bland if it was ALL about them ALL the time. So, there will be chapters like these were it just focuses on Angel or Alastor's side. It's building up not only their character but also their life. Because there's more to life than just romance. 
> 
> ALSO:
> 
> No Angel's dad is NOT ALASTOR  
> No Angel's dad is NOT RELATED TO ALASTOR  
> No Angel's dad doesn't know Alastor.   
> No Angel and Alastor are not related in any way.
> 
> I'm just an idiot for making his father look similar to Alastor and making them both from New Orleans. 
> 
> -Thanks for reading -


	41. Not Normal

Two weeks had passed since the discovery of the box. And things with Angel and his family issues hadn't moved much. With Aaron busier with work than before, and Angel not being called  _ at all _ it left them hardly any time to discuss anything regarding that evening. Nor did they have a chance to discuss bringing this up to Molly. Angel still thought she deserved to know while Aaron wanted to spare her the heartache. 

_ 'Just focus on other things for right now.'  _ Aaron had advised.

So for those two weeks, he'd been trying to do just that. Unfortunately being forced to lay low had its disadvantages. But staying inside with your boyfriend wasn't all bad. 

Alastor had begun to become a little more comfortable around him in terms of touching. He didn't seem to mind Angel being in his personal bubble anymore. Sure he hadn't outright said it. But as Angel was coming to learn, Alastor's feelings were portrayed through his actions. 

This proved true the other evening when they had been on the couch together. Alastor reading a book, and Angel texting Cherri. Without realizing it, Angel had begun leaning against Alastor's side, his head falling onto the taller man's shoulder. It hadn't been until a few minutes that he realized it.

Although when he went to move away Alastor had only muttered a  _ 'you don't have to move.' _ He didn't seem uncomfortable by it, so Angel had returned to the spot. After that evening a few others like that one begun to occur.

It seemed those nights were more frequent. Just enjoying each other's company, doing their own thing while an idle old timely tune played in the background. 

Unfortunately laying on Alastor's lap wasn't there yet. He'd tried that one evening and only received a warning glare from his boyfriend, who had grown tense with an uncomfortable smile. 

The blonde didn't really mind, it was still progress. 

Considering Alastor wasn't very good at expressing his affection, Angel had also taken the lead in just showing physical affection. Nothing big; Just small touches on the shoulder, arm, or hand. He was still working on kisses to the cheek and touching Alastor's face in general. 

Kissing in general was something they were both working on. If either of them got the courage to do it. Although surprisingly, Alastor had managed to sneak in a kiss to the blonde more than he thought. When he wished him goodnight sometimes, or during their evenings. 

But the kisses were never anything more than gentle or loving. Something Angel found he didn't entirely mind.

With Alastor, things didn't stop there. Angel would help the brunette prepare dinner most night, something they decided on without actually voicing it. Angel liked those times the best. Although it was strange that Alastor seemed to be eating more than he had previously. 

Alastor was still a big mystery, there was no doubt about that. But he did open up a little. In their short time, he'd learned Alastor was mixed with something. It was just a brief topic after Angel pointed out the other male's skin tone.

They'd also talked about cooking a little when Alastor mentioned his mother teaching him. Although the topic would always be swayed or dropped when it was brought up. So Angel tried to avoid it. 

Alastor had come to learn Angel was Italian during one of their many cooking sessions. (Or at least he hoped he was.) He had also found out that Angel wasn't entirely bad at cooking, he could cook a few dishes. But it definitely needed to work on that. And then sometimes they would lightly bicker of who was the best musician on the radio. 

...Things had been, nice. And Angel loved that. 

But each night, when he returned to his room, his mind always wandered back to the box. The small wooden box that stayed in his closet. The same box he would find himself staring at for hours at a time. Wondering what was inside, why he couldn't open it, and if it truly belonged to the man proclaimed to be his real father.

He hadn't brought up the hole _ 'the box won't open because maybe it's actually cursed'  _ to Alastor just yet. Despite finally filling him in on the information of his small family crisis. Alastor didn't pry. 

He didn't want Alastor to think he was crazy...due to that, he didn't bring up the incident of something saving him from falling to death either. Or well, the death part. 

A lot of things were left out. 

_ October 18th, a Sunday afternoon. _

And here Angel was sitting in front of the box again. It was already noon and while Alastor was attending to his own things in the house, Angel was staring down the box.

Only a soft sound of a soft tune played through the halls. 

Angel thought for sure the day would go as it always did. Most of it with him here, thinking about everything, worrying. 

Apparently, he was wrong when his phone suddenly went off. 

Angel jolted as it began ringing. His eyes darted down to the device beside him in question. He took a moment to calm his racing heart because- _ fuck that scared him _ -before he picked up the phone.

He raised a brow at the caller ID finding that it was Cherri calling. Flipping open the phone he opted for laying back on his floor as he held the phone to his ear. 

"Sup bitch." He answered.

"Not much hoe." Angel huffed, rolling his eyes. "What you and Al doin' tonight?" 

Angel shrugged to himself, "I dunno, probably the usual." 

"Ooh~ the  _ usual _ . I see you, Angie." 

Angel clicked his tongue, but he was smiling.

"It ain't like  _ that _ . Told ya alreada Smiles ain't into all dat." He heard the women scoff on the other end.

"I'd bet you let him toss your ass down if he offered." Angel snorted at the comment. 

"Oh, you know it sugar tits." He joked back. 

"Angie your such a dirty bitch." Angel laughed.

"Always. Now whatdya want? I'm kinda busy laying on my floor and doin' fuckin' nothin'." He heard her laugh in return.

"Tell your lil' prince charmin' to be dressed and ready by seven. You too. Or I'll slap da fuck outta ya." 

"I don't think that's possible." Another laugh. "An' whatdya mean? Da fuck you got planned?" 

He heard what sounded like a squeal from the other, which concerned Angel. It was  _ never _ a good thing when Cherri squealed. Ever.

"Alrigh', I got planned," she paused. 

Angel scoffed when he heard the sound of what was a poor attempt at a drum roll but instead just sounded like tapping on a table. 

"Are you fuckin' drummin—"

"Sh let me hype it up." She shushed.

Angel rolled his eyes as he listened to another few seconds of her incentive tapping. 

"I'm takin' ya guys to a roller rink!" 

At the mention of that Angel sat up abruptly, the color leaving his face as his grip tightened on his phone. 

"Roller skain', seriously Cherri? We ain't fuckin' teenagers. Why not a bar or somethin' more thrillin'." Angel's voice shook despite his words. 

Skating meant being close, close to someone he actually liked and in public...Angel's heart thundered in his chest.

"Oh come on! You're only twenty-two. You'll be turnin' twenty-three in two months. Live a little! 'Sides skain' ain't just for kids, and tonights Sunday."

"Yeah? So?" He could feel Cherri rolling her eyes.

"Sunday is adults-only night ya dingus." Angel clicked his tongue as he stood up. Unable to sit still any longer due to the anxiety running through him.

" 'Scuse me but I don't fuckin' go skakin' and shit. You forget? I ain't exactly had a regular childhood growin' up." Angel argued as he began to pace his room.

"Which is exactly why you  _ should _ go tonight! Come onnnn. Pentious ill be with me so it can be a double date." 

Angel chewed on his bottom lip as he began to pace the room once again. His mind desperately searching for an excuse. 

"I uh, can't. 'Cause..Al  _ hates _ skain'." 

"I hate what now?" Angel jumped at the voice behind him.

Whirling around he saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway of his room. Casually leaning against the doorframe, his eyes watching Angel curiously. 

Trying his best to recover Angel continued. "I was just telling Cherri how you don't wanna go out tonight 'cause uh, skain' is boring." 

Alastor tilted his head, confused. When he saw the panic on Angel's face his smile widened a little, almost teasingly. 

"Why would you assume that? I actually do not mind it." 

Angel's eyes widened, quietly glaring at the brunette as he grinned. 

"Oh Alastor! Hey—" Angel winced as he brought the phone away from his ear at Cherri's sudden yelling. 

Angel was about to shush her or make the excuse that he was busy. Although as Alastor stepped in the room Angel rolled his eyes opting to put the phone on speaker for them both to hear. Taking the phone in his hand, Alastor replied.

"Goodday Miss. Cherri." 

"I told ya' it's just Cherri." Alastor paused as he was cut off, his face scrunching up ever so slightly, earning a stifled laugh from Angel. 

"What can I do for you?" 

Angel huffed at the business-like tone Alastor had.

Although he never understood why Alastor spoke like that. Especially after finding out he was from New Orleans and that he did have an accent. He hadn't heard it since the mission they'd gone on together awhile back. It was strange, he never heard even a hint of that accent while Alastor spoke. Just another mystery to the mysterious man. 

"Trying to get Angel to go out tonight! Come on man help me out!" Alastor rolled his eyes as the casual lingo she used with him. 

If it had been anyone else he doubted they would be still talking to him, at least like that. Or at all. But this was Angel's friend, so he would make an exception for her. 

Glancing to Angel, the blonde made a quiet gesture of shaking his head and moving his hand across his neck. 

"Hm. What time?" Angel grit his teeth restraining his fingers that reached out to choke the brunette.

"I can pick you guys up at seven! Oh! And wear somethin' a little less formal. Don't think that's good for skain'." 

Alastor's eye twitched at the comment. 

"Splendid! We shall see you then dear." 

Before Angel could reply Cherri yelled from the phone,

"see ya later Angel~" before the line dropped.

Ah yes, another thing that slipped his mind. Alastor liked to see him suffer a little. Not to the point where he was  _ actually _ miserable but were he was complaining at the very least. Although the brunette argued it was good to step from his comfort zone. But Angel was sure it was just the sadist in him, (minus the sexual pleasure aspect of it.) 

As the line was cut, Alastor closed the phone handing it back to the pouting blonde. He took the device with a hmph. Alastor maintained his smile, as he always did.

"If it truly bothers you I can merely cancel?" He offered, although his amused tone and smile betrayed his words. 

Angel crossed his arms as he shrugged his shoulders. "I ain't really gettin' outta it that easy. 'Sides, it ain't like were doin' nothin' tonight." 

"That is true." Alastor agreed.

With the decline in any signs from Valentino or Vox, the trio had become a little more relaxed. Hence the invitation this evening, unbeknownst to them that action would later come back to bite them. 

Smirking, Angel turned his chin up to meet the brunette's challenging gaze. 

"An I might be shitty at skain' but I ain't gonna give up that easily." His words caused Alastor to grin. He leaned down a little, closer to the blonde. 

"It is always a pleasure to see that fire in your eyes, my dear." This time Angel did smile. 

"Well, I can't let you win that easily Smiles," Angel whispered. 

Alastor chuckled and leaned down. He tilted Angel's chin up and brought their lips together. Angel gladly closed his eyes as did Alastor. He would never forget the feeling he got when they did share these brief kisses. How his heart would always speed up, his chest feeling warmer, and how each time their lips met, it had felt like the first. 

Just like the others, this kiss was chaste but it still held that strange sweet taste. The same that seemed to linger around Alastor in terms of scent. And he was sure the brunette wasn't wearing lip gloss but he stopped trying to figure out all this and just found to enjoy the feeling of his boyfriend's lips.

As Alastor pulled back, Angel hummed. 

Slowly he opened his eyes; A smile still on his face. As Alastor leaned away Angel said in a teasing voice, "she said casual. Think you can handle that Smiles?" 

Alastor scoffed as he straightened himself once more. "I'm sure I'll manage dear." 

Smilingly knowingly Angel crossed his arms. "Well see how well that goes. I'm willin' to bet your gonna need my help within' the hour." 

Alastor hummed to himself as he tapped his chin. "Perhaps." 

That got a subtle laugh from Angel. His body finally began to relax a little as he ran a hand through his hair. Deciding to sit down on his bed, he glanced up at his boyfriend who turned to leave.

"Hey, Al." Alastor paused, turning to the shorter male. He waved his hand as if to say 'go on'. "I didn' know you liked skain'." 

Folding his hands behind his back, Alastor replied. "I would not say I like it. However, I do not mind it." 

Angel tilted his head, his curiosity peaked as it always was when it came to Alastor. Like a closed book. 

"Didn' peg ya for the skain' type."

Alastor shrugged. "I wasn't. But it was a nice change every now and then. My mother enjoyed it so I did not mind accompanying her. It was strangely a good way to work on maintaining my balance for other situations." 

Of course, he would see it like that. 

"Oh." Angel paused, glancing at Alastor's now strained expression. "So uh, do you think we should cook dinner tonight? Considerin' the time she wants to pick us up." 

Alastor's tight smile softened, his body visibly relaxing at the subject change. 

"Hm, I believe I still have some leftovers from yesterday in the icebox. So I don't see the reasoning to cook this evening." 

"It's called a fridge, Smiles." Angel corrected, not commenting on the strange term from the '40s. 

"Ah-yes." Alastor said, his voice chipper but something about how he'd said it suggested otherwise. "Well, I shall go and search for the proper attire." 

Angel smirked as the brunette walked out of his room.

"1 hour! I guarantee it!" He called.

"2 hours at most." He heard the brunette argue back followed by the sound of his door opening and closing.

Angel laughed to himself as he stood from his bed. His eyes traced over the clothing in his closet as he sighed.

Now, what was  _ he _ going to wear? 

Sighing, Angel ran a hand through his hair. He had a few things hung in the closet, although most were still in the bag Cherri had given him. He rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes looked at the clothes that were hung up.

It wasn't much, two pairs of pants and two dress shirts. There weren't many in the bag...Granted Cherri had dropped off something else to him last week. Another bag, with more 'feminine' clothing in it. However, Angel often steered clear of those, as he usually did.

Not because he didn't like them, but...well he had his reasons.

His shoulders slouched, a frown taking over his lips as the blonde closed his door. He took down the pants and dress shirt with almost a glare. 

Turning, he laid the clothing out his bed. He chanced a look out the window, seeing a few people walking down the street bundled in heavier clothing. It was indeed getting colder, but no snow had fallen just yet. 

As Angel turned to the bag on the floor, intent on finding those dammned dress shoes, he paused hearing his phone again. 

Taking the phone from his pocket, Angel's sighed, relieved at the caller's name. It was Molly, although rare, he always welcomed the times she did call. 

Answering, Angel nestled the phone between his shoulder and ear as he continued to look. 

"Hey, Molls, what's up?" 

"Angelo! Mi sei mancata! How have you been!" She sounded as ecstatic as ever. Her cheerful mood always seemed to lift his spirits. 

Although as he heard her voice, the thought of their real father loomed over his mind. The guilt of not informing her still knawing at him. He had to tell her at some point..even if Aaron chose not to. 

_ Next time I see her in person _ .

He decided. 

"I missed you too Molls. I've been doin' good sis. How bouts you?" He heard Molly humming to herself followed by a soft squeak. Likely sitting on her bed.

"It's been  _ so _ borin' Anthony! I miss our little hangouts." He could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I do too. Maybe we can hang out again soon? Y'know soon as pa lets ya go." His mind used the word without thinking. 

It was just a habit at this point.

He heard the click of her tongue followed by the shuffling of fabric. He could imagine her laying on her bed with a smile on her face. 

"Hm, well ya got some time to speak with me? Tell me a lil 'bout that new man of yours." 

Although their phone conversations were rare. He managed to keep her in the loop enough with texting. That was more subtle than phone calls, but he was always happy to speak with her.

Digging through the bag and placing some clothes out, Angel hummed. Those damn dress shoes were probably at the bottom.

"Actually I'm goin' out tonight. Kinda bein' forced too. But I can talk to ya while I get ready." Damn, where were those shoes?

"Ooh, date night or somethin'?" Angel laughed nervously.

"Somethin' like that." He heard his sister giggle in return.

"Alrigh' well fill me in on ya man~ Is he still bein' a real gentleman." That earned another laugh from Angel at the tone. One more relaxed.

"Oh, he is. Guys real sweet." And really good at killing people in cold blood. "A lil strange, but I like 'em." 

"Strange huh? Ya mean he be wearin' mismatched socks or somethin'? Ooh, or does he read those cheesy chick magazines?" 

"Molls that's you." A smile pulled at Angel's lips. Aha, found em. 

He pulled the shoes out, looking them over in his hands. They had a small heel to them but they would do. Still, he wanted to throw them. 

"Don't you be judging me, Tony." She warned. 

"Alrigh' alrigh--I give." He said, putting a hand up even though she couldn't see it. 

"But seriously, whatdya mean?" Angel paused, he glanced over his shoulder at the door.

Chewing on his lower lip he turned his attention away from it. 

"A volte si comporta in modo strano." Angel said a little quieter. 

"It must be 'real serious if you ain't speakin' English." Angel rolled his eyes.

"Non voglio che lui senta." He leaned back against the side of his bed. Chancing another glance at the door. 

_ (A/N: The translation from Italian isn't perfect but you'll get the general idea of what they're talking about.) _

"Haven' heard ya speakin' Italian in a long time Angelo, feels a little weird honestly." Another eye roll.

"Molly. Messa a fuoco." She chuckled in response.

"Ok ok. Allora, come va?" Angel bit down on his nail as he glanced at the door again.

"A volte si comportano come se non fossero di questo periodo." There was a long pause from Molly, making him only worry. 

"Cosa intendi?"

Angel rubbed the back of his neck as he chewed on his bottom lip. He really hoped she didn't think he was crazy. 

"Beh, è sempre ben vestito. Non credo di averlo visto in un giorno in cui non era vestito bene." He heard his sister hum in thought. "Non erano grandi su questo negli anni '40?" He added on.

"Forse è solo un uomo ben vestito." She argued. 

Angel sighed, "Lo pensavo anch'io. Ma l'ho anche beccato a usare un po 'di slang degli anni Quaranta." His sister fell quiet again. "Ghiacciaia? Chi lo chiama più così?" 

"Maybe he's a fan of the '40s." She said, slipping back to English. 

"Yeah, I hope," Angel muttered, doing the same. 

When he met Alastor there had been a few things odd about him. The fact that he dressed like he was from the '40s was odd enough. Always dressed up and never wearing anything casual as much as they had back then, but also have parts of the slang used then too? 

Something just didn't add up. 

This wasn't the first time something strange happened with Alastor either. Like how hadn't he run into Alastor sooner if the brunette lived here for a while? Obviously, he stuck out like a sore thumb. It was just as if he...just appeared. 

"C'è qualcosa di strano in lui Molly. È venuto con me in missione. E ha abbattuto un gruppo di uomini da solo."

"Well so can you." Molly countered. He saw sure she thought he was crazy at this point.

"Sì, ma sono addestrato. Alastor non sa come combattere."

"How do you know?" 

Angel fell silent. The memory of Alastor failing to stab him and then easily throwing the main over his shoulder with little resistance flashed in his mind. No, there was no way Alastor could have taken all those men out, not by himself. Sure he heard a few gunshots, but those weren't the sounds of a pistol.

And he didn't remember the man even having a gun on him. Even if he had, how would he have escaped all those bullets? 

"Just, trust me, I know." 

He could hear the sound of Molly moving about as she sat up.

"He does sound weird Angelo. Keep an eye out on 'em. But maybe there's a good explanation for all of this. I gotta get goin' Tony. Pa will be back any minute now." 

"Alrigh' Molls. I'll text ya later." 

"Stai fuori dai guai. Ti amo! Addio!" She said happily as the line cut.

Angel let out the breath tensing his body. He put the phone back into his pocket sitting on the floor for a moment. 

Those thoughts had been in his mind a lot lately, but he kept them in the back. Not focusing on them, but now that he brought them up with Molly, he couldn't forget.

A soft knock came from behind his door. Without getting up from the floor Angel called, "come in." 

He lazily rested his head against the bed as the door opened. In stepped the brunette, dressed just as he expected him to be. 

Black pants, shoes, vest, and tie. And a red button-down underneath.

Angel scoffed as he rolled his eyes. 

"You already fucked up Smiles. But you do look nice." Angel commented as he rose from the floor. 

Alastor merely tilted his head, confused. "And it's been half an hour," Angel added with a smirk. 

The brunette rolled his eyes as Angel walked up to him. 

"Very well," Alastor said folding his arms back. "Then what would be  _ casual _ to you?" 

Angel's eyes traced over the brunette's attire. "Uh-can I?" Angel asked pointing to his boyfriend's vest.

Alastor nodded, despite being a little tense. Angel leaned up, un-buttoning the vest. When he undid the first button the brunette gave him an accusatory look.

"I ain't tryna fuck you. Chill, I'm fixing your outfit." Angel explained. Alastor quietly looked to the side. 

Continuing, Angel unbuttoned the rest of the black vest. He tugged on it a little and cleared his throat. Alastor quietly shifted his arms so the vest was taken off. Setting that carefully aside because- _ haven forbid he wrinkles the dammned thing Alastor might have his head _ -he looked back.

He worked on the tie next, deciding it had to go as well. When Angel couldn't get it un-done however Alastor grinned. 

"Do you need help?" 

"Pfft-no." Angel clicked his tongue, his brows knitting in frustration as he couldn't figure out how to get the knot out. "Yes.." Angel muttered after a moment, his arms falling to his sides.

Alastor smirked, assisting this time and quickly untying the tie until it was just a black rope around his neck. When Alastor looked down at Angel, amused the blonde glared back.

"I don't wear ties, shut up." Alastor didn't say anything, but his smile only grew. 

Angel took a step back, looking over the other's attire. He tapped his chin stepping back into space. As he reached up for the button on Alastor's button-down his wrist was swiftly grabbed making him flinch. 

He thought he'd angered Alastor, but as he looked up he froze, only to find a familiar look in Alastor's eyes. One he knew all to well as he saw that look on himself a lot.

Fear.

It laced the brunette's eyes and his smile had grown almost painfully large. Something in Angel's blood ran cold at the expression, but that look had only lasted a few seconds before Alastor looked away, almost guiltily. The grip on his wrist weakened.

"Please, don't do that." The brunette said, although his voice sounded a little weaker than normal. 

Angel's frown deepened. 

"Sorry Smiles." Angel's voice came, a little weak itself. 

He'd ruined a good moment, hadn't he? At the very least he'd struck a nerve. He just wished he knew why that had triggered it. 

As he pulled his hand away and turned Angel looked back to the bed. Trying to look elsewhere. 

"It's alright. Just, please do not do that again." He heard Alastor speak, Angel turned to look at his boyfriend who seemed back to himself.

Seemed.

He decided to let it go, not wishing to ruin the evening. Besides, he needed something to take his mind off everything going on. 

"Alrigh' Alastor." Angel stuffed his hands in his pockets as he looked back to the bed. 

"Are you having trouble with your clothing as well." There was a smile to Alastor's tone as Angel shot him a warning glare.

"Unlike you, I know how to fashion," Alastor smirked.

"Then why have you not gotten dressed?" Angel shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked over his shoulder at the clothes. 

"I just uh, wanna make sure you like what I wear." 

Alastor stared confused at the blonde's words.

"Angel, it does not matter what I think. Wear what makes you comfortable dear. I am sure you will look lovely with anything you wear this evening." 

Whenever Alastor called him by his name, it always made Angel feel a little different. Like he knew Alastor meant it. 

Angel couldn't help but smile, his cheeks tinting a light pink. "Y-you sure? I mean..what if I don't even dress like a guy?" 

Alastor simply shrugged, his expression not changing. 

"As I've said you will look lovely in whatever you wear." With that Alastor leaned down and pressed a light kiss to the top of Angel's head.

Angel's face became redder, he looked up seeing the backend of Alastor's shirt as he walked to the door. 

"I shall leave you to get dressed." The door closed. 

Angel waited, and once he heard the brunette's footsteps going down the stairs he sat down on his bed. 

Alastor wasn't normal, and there was definitely something going on with him. 

But he still felt something for that man. And being around him made his day-his life, better. So for now, maybe it was best to not try and figure out the mystery that was Alastor. 

With a soft smile to his face, Angel rose from the bed. A small spring in his step as he walked over to the bag, digging through it in search of a skirt. 

Now looking forward to this evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify 'Tony' and 'Angelo' just nickname Molly has for Angel. 
> 
> \- Thanks for reading -


	42. Love on wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really like you Alastor. An I hope I can make ya a lil happy. Even if your life wasn' too nice grownin' up." 
> 
> Alastor weakly chuckled as his grip on Angel's hand tightened. "You already have Angel, you already have." 

Alastor adjusted his cuffs as he stood in front of his mirror located on the inner door of his closet. 

His reflection stared back, the handsome brunette in the red button-down and black slacks. His brown gloves had been switched for black ones. As his eyes narrowed he raised a hand to the top button of his shirt. 

Angel's confused and alarmed expression plagued his mind. Alastor's body shuttered as he tried to push down the cold feeling slowly rising up his spine. He hadn't meant to react like that, it was just instinct. His hand traveled down his shirt, nails ghosting against the skin underneath, his heart racing faster than he liked it to be.

_ "Move you fucking brat!"  _

_ "Please just listen to him!" _

_ "...I can't do dat ma.."  _

The screams...the leather, the metal...the tears, the blood.  _ Her screams. _

Alastor gritted his teeth as he refocused his attention on his reflection. A breath left him, and he urged himself to forget. As he always did. That didn't matter anymore, it was the past, simply that. 

The brunette's eyes narrowed on the shadow behind him in the mirror. His smile tightened and his eyes darkened slightly. The shadow flinched behind his back, already knowing what the man was feeling.

"And would you care to explain just why you had waited so long to aid him? As I recall he was only a few seconds from falling to his death." His words were laced with venom.

Alastor kept his voice low, not wishing for Angel to hear. He turned behind him, seeing the shadow take its form to match Alastors. Although it still maintained the image of his alter ego, as it always did. 

The shadows smile turned down in a frown as did its eye slits. It shook its head rapidly and waved its arms. Alastor's brows knit together as he crossed his arms.

"What do you mean something was blocking you? How is that possible?" Although the shadow could not verbally talk, Alastor could still hear its thoughts. Hence, what it wished to say. 

The shadow's form shifted to show a small crowd of stereotypical ghosts. All of them moving about. 

"I was not aware evil spirits really existed." Alastor paused in his thought. 

That's right, Charlie had stated demons were capable of becoming ghost as well as inhabiting a human body. So those were perhaps demons previously? Had they been after Angel's soul? Although he assumed ghost no longer had a soul so it made sense why they would be after Angel's. 

The brunette shook his head, that hadn't mattered now. He just had to keep an eye on the blonde. 

Sighing, the brunette turned to his shadow again. "Yes well, do make sure to maintain your secrecy. We can't have him finding out about you now." Turning back to the mirror Alastor continued. "He would surely have quite a few questions for me. And I doubt I could come up with a suitable lie without raising suspicion."

It seemed Angel was already suspicious. He'd passed his room earlier and although he didn't understand what Angel was saying, the tone of his voice indicated his feelings. And the brief moments when the blonde had slipped into English he'd picked up on the little hints. 

Alastor pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. 

He simply had to continue as he was. After all, it wasn't like his feelings or behavior towards Angel was an act. But he couldn't allow Angel to find out of his past. That he'd died in New Orleans, because if he had, then he wouldn't be able to hide it any longer. 

Vague parts of his past were fine, but he had to be careful. Even something small could lead to Angel investing. Angel did not know his last name nor his real name. Hopefully, that was enough to keep his past hidden, and the truth from slipping out. 

A soft knock to his door prompted Alastor's shadow to slip back into its place behind its master's feet. Straightening himself, Alastor closed his closet and made his way to the bedroom door. 

"I am assuming you a ready to go An—" Alastor's words got caught in his throat upon the site.

Angel stood in his doorway, although he wasn't wearing anything the brunette expected. Wearing a pink poodle skirt, white lacing under the line of the skirt. A small black band around his waist secured it in place. A white blouse was tucked into the skirt. The shoes were the usual black boots he'd been wearing as of late, and lastly, Angel's hair remained down on his shoulders. 

As the brunette's eyes traced up, he noticed the area around Angel's eye was a bit darker. Perhaps he was wearing eyeliner.  _ (Alastor doesn't know what eyeliner is, I'm just telling you Angel is wearing it.) _

Although it didn't take a genius to notice how nervous or uncomfortable Angel appeared. His gaze turned away, hands tightly gripping his arms. His cheeks and the tips of his ears a very bright red. 

Alastor leaned forward, moving a strand of blonde behind the shorter man's ear. Angel looked in his direction at the touch and Alastor smiled warmly to the other. 

"Is something wrong dear? You are not smiling." Angel stared at his boyfriend, taken aback. 

After a moment, Angel's gaze wandered again. Alastor leaned back tucking his hands behind his back as he waited for a response.

Rubbing his arm, Angel muttered, "don't I look weird?" 

Alastor took a step out from his room, closing the door as he replied. "Not at all. You look like Angel." The brunette paused, "do you not wish to wear that?" 

"I do." Angel quickly responded, surprising himself at his words. 

Arching a brow Alastor commented, "then why do you appear so nervous in the attire?" 

Alastor turned towards the shorter male as they stood in the hallway. 

"I mean, ain't it weird if I like dressing like this.." He muttered again. 

Alastor chuckled to himself. "You have killed people for a living and I have done it for entertainment. And you find dressing in women's clothing to be considered weird?" 

His smile grew a little when Angel shot him a look. 

"It ain't the same." 

"Of course it isn't. But I do not see why you should be worried about the clothing if you like it." 

Angel hadn't looked convinced. So Alastor stepped a little closer and took up one of Angel's hands in his own. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the others hand. If Angel's face wasn't red before, it certainly was now. 

"A-Al..what are you doin'." The brunette leaned back, quickly letting go of Angel's hand.

"It is proper costume to kiss the hand of something beautiful." And now Angel's ears were definitely red. 

Angel brought his free hand to cover his eyes. "Oh, my god-Al stop this is fuckin' embarrassin'."

Alastor hummed to himself. "Very well, but you will have to stop downgrading yourself this evening. Otherwise, I may have to do this again should you not." 

Alastor moved his hand to the upper-part of Angel's back. He lightly nudged the blonde towards the stairs to walk with him. As Angel quietly complied he grumbled, his hand covering his mouth now. 

"I swear I'm gonna punch you.." Alastor laughed.

"Well you've already thrown me, so by all means, go ahead." 

Angel clicked his tongue as they walked down the stairs, crossing his arms he couldn't help but smile. "Pft-your lucky ya hot." 

Alastor cleared his throat, nervously. As they reached the bottom of the stairs the brunette replied, "well you have good taste then my dear." 

Angel huffed as the other walked over to the door to retrieve the coats. 

"Don't push it Smiles," he warned with a grin. 

Alastor only hummed as he took the coats down from their hooks. Angel's was an overcoat like Alastor's although it was a dark grey opposed to the others beige. 

Angel was sure Cherri had just bought that for him at that point. Honestly, if the women were a man and gay, he would have long since married the savior. 

"You sure your gonna be able to handle Pentious?" Angel asked as he slipped his coat on. 

"I've handled more challenging opponents." Angel rolled his eyes.

"Not what I meant." 

"It's what I meant." Alastor retorted. The brunette glanced over his shoulder when they heard the sound of a horn from outside. Turning back to Angel, he buttoned his coat. "Well, I believe that is our cue, yes?" 

Angel smiled, trying his best to ignore the sudden racing of his heart. 

"Yeah, let's not keep 'er waitin'." 

....The car ride was nothing to really write home about. It was mainly quiet, safe for Cherri's blaring radio that played a lively tune. Angel had resisted the urge to laugh when he'd looked over and caught Alastor scowling. Somehow he managed to do that even while still smiling.

_ Yet another mystery. _

Angel noted. 

The building was located somewhere in the main area of New York's big city. It was on many of the main streets, nestled with other buildings. They had skating outdoors, but that was ice skating. And Angel didn't feel like breaking his tailbone tonight. Or freezing it off.

"I swear I'm dragging you both out shopping. Clearly, ya boyfriend doesn't know what casual means." Cherri commented, from behind the wheel. 

Angel sat in the back, eyes watching all the other cars race by. He couldn't help but worry, about Henroin, about Valentino, and about the box, he'd found. 

"I am contempt with maintaining a proper level of class." He heard Alastor's remark. 

He glanced in his boyfriend's direction; Alastor sat as if he were having tea with the queen. Legs folded over the other, hands neatly resting on his lap. But his eyes were looking out the window like Angel. 

"Yes! We are very classy Alastor!" Pentious said this despite wearing a Hawaiian-style button-down and jeans. 

Angel couldn't help but smirk when he caught the brunette rolling his eyes. As a laugh escaped his lips Alastor looked in his direction warningly. Angel quickly turned his eyes back to the window. 

As the car finally pulled into the parking Angel felt his body tense as the neon sign in front of the bland brick building came into his view. His hands had felt ice-cold, but none of it was from the cold itself. Only a small amount of cars filled the parking lot.

Angel sighed, as the car parked and the engine was shut off. 

_ No turning back now. _

His mind reminded as if he weren't aware of that. 

As Angel stepped out of the car, he shuddered at the cold air against his face. Despite being used to New York winters, stepping out into the cold will always be a smack in the face. 

"Perhaps this will be entertaining," Alastor spoke, as he walked up beside his short boyfriend. 

As the couple followed behind Cherri and Pentious, Angel tried to remember when the last time was that he'd ever gone somewhere that wasn't a bar for fun. 

Angel and Alastor were fairly quiet compared to the couple in front of them. And while Angel kept his eyes down, Alastor was calm walking around as he normally did.

It wasn't until they got past the front desk into the main room of the building that Angel looked up. 

The area was darkened, only illuminated by the multi-colored lights that hung from the ceiling. The area they stood on, being the main part of the rink, had black carpeted floors with various colored shapes as the pattern. Something of a small arcade area was to the right, and bathrooms to his left. 

Near the back area of the building was the large skating area walled off by railings. Tucked in the corner next to the skating floor was the booth to retrieve your skates followed by benches and tables to merely hang out or put your skates on.

A soft rock n roll song played in the background of the building. Loud enough to hear, but also talk over and hear the person next to you without shouting. 

"Let's get our skates!" Cherri exclaimed happily. 

When Angel looked up the pair were already heading in the direction to retrieve their skates. Their enthusiasm was too much sometimes. Alastor hung back, quietly waiting for Angel. 

Shrugging his coat off and neatly folding it over his arm, he looked down the blonde, holding his hand out for Angel's coat. "What do you wish to do first?" 

Angel pondered the question as he took his coat off, handing it to the brunette to fold onto his arm. "I dunno. This ain't exactly my scene." 

Alastor chuckled lightly as they moved away from the entranceway more into the center of the lobby area. "Yes, I could say the same." 

Angel hummed as he watched Alastor turn his attention to the main skating floor, seemingly intrigued. 

"So did you just wanna go tonight to see me fail a bunch?" Angel joked lightly, resting his hands on his hips. "I mean, this feels a little too," Angel paused trying to find the right word. "Childish? For you." 

Keeping his gaze on the skating floor, Alastor's smile widened a little. "Oh, it certainly isn't my ideal evening, nor for a date. I would have something much better planned than this." 

Angel was curious but remained quiet for the time. 

"But it is rather amusing to see this fool's attempt to remain on their feet. Only to repeatedly fall and fail over and over again.." It was then that Alastor looked at Angel, a glint lingered in those dark brown eyes. 

Angel smiled, shaking his head. " 'Course you'd enjoy somethin' like that from a place like dis." 

Alastor's grin widened a little. Angel shrugged, stepping a little more away from the doorway with the brunette following his lead. 

"Why this though, when you can just go an' kill someone?" Alastor hummed, his eyes searching Angel's for a time before looking back to the skating floor.

"Even that grows dull with time dear. And I do take pleasure in small things such as these from time to time." 

"So uh," Angel tucked a strand of hair behind his ear as he nervously cleared his throat. "What  _ would _ be ya ideal date?" 

A low chuckle escaped Alastor's lips as he fully turned to Angel. "Well now, if I told you, then it would surely ruin any surprise I conjure up." 

Angel clicked his tongue, he stuck up his middle finger to the brunette who only rolled his eyes in return. 

"No need to be so crude, dear. Now, would you like to do something? I cannot imagine standing here all evening being very fun." 

Angel's body tensed once again as his hands moved up to hold himself. Alastor noticed the shorter male's distraught expression under the dim lighting. 

"Would you like to go and merely sit for a while? We do not have to skate as Miss. Cherri wishes." 

"I...I think I'd like that." 

Alastor nodded, walking into the direction of the benches and tables, Angel falling into step with him at his side. The soft melody of an Elvis tune helped in relaxing Angel's anxiety. Although Alastor was also helping. 

Moving to the raised area behind the benches, that housed the tables and fewer people, Alastor paused at one of the rectangular tables. A blue bench on either side. 

He set down their coats on the seat as Angel sat down on the opposite side to Alastor's. The blonde smirked, noticing they had a better view of the skating floor from here. 

As Angel leaned back against the seat, his breathing calmed. He settled, catching Alastor humming to the song that played. 

"Didn' think ya liked Elvis." Angel tried, something to talk about rather than just sitting in silence. 

Just like he'd expected Alastor did have his eyes on the skaters, an amused smile on his lips. Without looking away he replied, "yes a good fellow. Although not my favorite, his songs are more likable than many of the newer ones." 

Resting his arms against the table, Angel hummed along to the song playing on the speakers. 

_ 'Wise men say...only fools rush in..' _

Although Alastor wasn't humming to this one. "What kinda music do you like then?" 

Looking to Angel now, the brunette's smile settled into something tamer. He tapped his chin, considering the question. 

"I suppose I do not have a particular favorite. I am however favorable to many of the blues or perhaps swing music. But that's if I am reading a book, then a bit of jazz will do." 

Angel listened quietly, he perked up upon the familiar term 'swing.' 

"I was never really good at swing dancin'," Angel admitted nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Well, we must all start somewhere. And I think you did quite well during our little dance at your party." Angel scoffed.

"That's because you were leadin'. And I can't believe you actually pulled me in the center of the room and just started dancin' with me." Angel shoved the brunette's shoulder playfully, unaware of the action. 

Alastor didn't seem to mind, he only grinned proudly. "Truly, a disappointing party my dear. I have never been to such a boring event."

Alastor shook his head disapprovingly. "I cannot lie, I did expect a bit of a  _ mob _ ." 

Angel stared the brunette down for a second as Alastor's smile only widened. Unable to help the laugh erupted from Angel's throat and he quickly brought his hand to cover his mouth.

"Did you just make a  _ fucking dad joke. _ " Alastor laughed with him.

"No that would imply that I am a dad." His words only brought the blonde to laugh harder. Alastor was full-on grinning by this point; He leaned a little closer. 

"Angel." The male paused just enough to calm his laughing to reply.

"W-what?" 

"What do you get when you cross a mobster with an assassin?" Angel was snickering before even getting the answer.

"What." 

"Killed! Most likely.." Alastor smiled proudly as Angel buckled over in laughter again. 

"F-fuck Al..your gonna kill me. Stop-" 

"Well, that's no problem. I'm sure you will be quite the Angel." The blonde wheezed, trying to breathe. 

Alastor decided to spare him this time, allowing Angel to catch his breath. His face was becoming a little red after all. 

Wiping a tear from his eye, Angel sighed. "Fuck you." He muttered, but Alastor only laughed lightly. 

"You said you were not good at swing dancing? Perhaps I could teach you sometime?" The ecstatic brunette said, returning to their previous conversation. 

"Ooh teach him what~" the two men looked behind them as Cherri skated up to them. Pentious was close behind but not before hitting the floor a few dozen times. 

"That's a secret," Angel said with a wink to Cherri who wiggled her eyebrows in return as she shoved their coats and shoes under the table for safekeeping.

Alastor merely cringed at the innuendo. 

"Annnyway, I got ya fuckin' skates. Me and Pen are gonna hit the floor. So hurry up." Cherri cracked her knuckles as if she were about to head into a fight.

Maybe to her, the skating floor was a fight. If so, Angel felt bad for all those poor people down there. 

"Yeah, uh. Right." Angel replied, half-heartedly. 

Cherri shrugged her shoulders, giving Angel a light arm bump and a wink, she then skated away. Angel glanced behind him to see Cherri skating by Pentious who was still on the floor.

"Curse this infernal flooring!" Angel looked away now.

"Hm, well shall we proceed then?" Alastor now asked, gesturing to the skates left behind for them on the floor.

Angel looked at the footwear on wheels, his face paling. It wasn't that he didn't like skating, actually, he hadn't done it enough to decide that. But the concept of having 'fun' without going home with someone or being so high off your ass you forget your name, was his norm. 

Or well, it had been.

This, however, was not. 

He wondered if Cherri had done this sort of thing before or after she'd met Pentious. If so, she'd never brought something like this up to him before. 

"Sure." Angel offered. 

He looked back at the skating floor; Another song had taken the place of the previous. It was a more upbeat song compared to the other. People were skating around in the inner circle of the wooden flooring while those who were less experienced or simply liked to skate slower, were closer to the outer walls. 

"Do you need some assistance?" He turned back, finding Alastor was already securing his skates from his seat.

He wasn't really worried about anyone stealing their shoes or coats. He would just break their neck if he caught them in the act. If not, he liked a good chase. 

"Nah I got it." Angel finally responded. He slipped off his boots and moved to the edge of his seat.

He leaned forward taking one of the skates and slipping his left foot in first. As he began tying that side he couldn't help the nervousness rising in his chest. Is this what normal people did in their evenings? If so, Angel wasn't sure if he was resentful or pitiful. 

As he worked on the right one now Alastor's shadow loomed over him as the brunette stood in front of him. Pausing in tying the shoe-strings Angel glanced up. 

He huffed when he noticed Alastor was standing straight up, with his hands behind his back, despite having roller skates on. 

"It feels weird doin' somethin' like this," Angel admitted as he finished tying the shoe of his skates. 

"Yes I would imagine something tame such as this, would be quite a difference from the usual mafia work," Alastor said, quieter so nobody besides Angel could hear. 

Angel laughed, but it was empty. 

He shook his head, as he looked back up at the brunette standing in front, patiently waiting. "You ain't wrong, but that's not what I meant." 

Alastor offered his hand, Angel looked at him questionably. "You do realize I'm probably gonna be crashin' into ya a lot? Since I can't really skate." He warned. 

"Hm. While I am not too fond of the contact, considering the circumstances I suppose I can excuse it for this evening." 

Angel did take his hand then, shrugging at his words. Alastor effortlessly pulled Angel to his feet who rolled a little. 

Immediately he pushed a hand to Alastor's caller bone to keep from falling. By that reaction, Alastor grabbed Angel's hip to secure him. Both men paused briefly, looking at eachother. A strange warm feeling resonated under their touches and in their chest.

After a few seconds, Angel removed his hand as did Alastor. 

_ That was fuckin' weird. _

_ That was rather strange... _

They both thought. 

But as soon as the moment had come it left.

"If I may ask, what do you mean then?" Angel took note that Alastor still had a loose grip on his wrist, but made no mention of it. 

"Uh, it's not really a fun happy story," Angel warned. 

He yelped when the brunette suddenly pulled him forward. He tried not to grab Alastor to much, still aware of the brunette's distaste for to much physical contact. But couldn't help his hand wrapping around Alastor's wrist tightly as the brunette pulled him.

"A warning woulda been nice." Angel hissed.

Alastor was skating practically backward, his balance not wavering. Meanwhile, Angel, who was just being guided by Alastor, looked like a drunk man who couldn't walk properly. 

"Come now, I'm sure you can do a little better than this." The brunette teased, that broad smile on his face again. 

Angel paused on their conversation for the time as he just focused on his boyfriend leading him down the small ramp to the lower floor. It seemed Pentious had gotten himself to the skating floor but only by Cherri's help. 

Things had only ramped up when the carpet under Angel's skates became wood. It was way more slippery and much harder to keep his balance. 

The colorful spotlights roamed around the skate floor but Alastor kept Angel away from the inner circle, were Cherri was dragging Pentious along like a madwoman. 

Still holding his wrist Angel swiveled a little as they got further from the entranceway to the floor. Somehow this was scarier than almost falling to his death. But he doubted it was because he would actually fall on his ass. No, he'd known worse pains. 

"You are struggling quite a lot." Alastor pointed out, lightly amused. 

Angel glared at the taller man, his cheeks tinting a light red as he looked away. 

He could hear Alastor sigh lightly, and when he no longer felt the man's hand around his wrist for a moment he'd thought the brunette just decided to leave. It was only when he felt fingers snake between his own did he looked back at his boyfriend.

Alastor was looking away now, his smile a little tighter. He didn't look embarrassed, but..something else; Angel frowned. 

"Al, you don't have to do that if it makes you uncomfortable." Alastor looked back at him, something in his eyes changing. 

"It is bearable. And it would be rather troublesome if you were struggling to just move around. You are more balanced this way." Angel's brows knit together as Alastor moved in front of Angel, choosing to skate backward again while their hands were linked. 

_ fucking showoff. _

"I can manage, I don't want you bein' uncomfortable." If possible Alastor's smile relaxed a little, the tight grip on Angel's hand doing the same.

"Thank you, Angel. However, I prefer this." Angel raised a brow questionably, not really understanding what Alastor meant. The brunette shook his head as he picked up the speed a little pulling Angel back with him. 

At this point, they were merely gliding across the floor with Alastor leading Angel across it. Alastor only moved his feet back to gain traction and speed every now and then. None of the other skaters paying them any mind. 

"If you truly feel guilty for this, you may return the favor by allowing me to teach you to properly swing dance." 

Angel perked up, smiling himself. A light shined in his hazel-like eyes. "Pfft-fine I'll take ya up on that." 

Alastor felt that strange warm feeling fill his chest again. 

_ I love it when you smile like that... _

The thought came and left in a fraction of a second. 

"Do you wish to resume our earlier discussion?" Alastor asked as he pulled Angel a little to the left casually ignoring another pair that skated by. 

"Like I said it ain't really all that happy." 

"It makes no difference to me. I am curious about some aspects of your life, however, if you do not wish to share that is fine." 

Using his free hand, Angel rubbed his neck, pondering the choice. 

"If you really wanna know." Alastor nodded, casually turning with the flooring. Angel stumbled a little but regained his balance before he could fall. 

With being this close to Alastor, and the contact of their hands, he'd almost forgotten about the other skaters in the area. 

Clearing his throat, Angel began, he tried to keep his eyes on the darker browns as he spoke.

"I uh, I've neva' really been to stuff like this growin' up. From day one—" Angel paused, his mind deciding on the correct word. "—Henroin—" it still didn't sound right, "—was groomin' me and ma' brother to be good 'lil mobsters." 

Alastor quietly pulled him over out of the way of another skater. He nodded for Angel to continue.

"Since the day I was able to walk he was teachin' me how to shoot a gun. How ta' not get fuckin' shot. An' how to kill someone an hide tha body. He neva' put me or Aaron in school 'cause of this. Molls was the one who got dat privilege." 

Alastor made a mental note of the other's accent getting a bit thicker as he spoke of this, but made no verbal mention of it.

"So grownin' up I neva' really did stuff like this." Angel shrugged. "I didn' real mind killin' people. It felt, good. But I didn' like it when kids got involved in crossfire. Somethin' like this—" Angel gestured with his free hand to the area, "ain't really my thing. I didn't make any friends eitha' cause y'know, they find out ya kill people for a livin' and actually kinda like it, and well..they run." Angel frowned.

"I stopped tryna make friends afta' I had to kill the first few. Couldn' let 'em blow my cover. But, it wasn't ma' choice..."

Alastor's smile faltered into almost a thin line at Angel's last sentence. He tightly squeezed Angel's hand getting the blonde's attention. 

Angel looked as if his pet had just died. 

_ Don't look at me like that...I hate to see you so sad. _

Alastor thought, he shook his head. He brought their joined hands up to his lips and pressed a light kiss to Angel's hand. At the warm contact of the brunette's lips against his skin, Angel's face reddened. 

"A frown doesn't suit you, darling," Alastor whispered as he leaned away. 

Angel remained quiet as Alastor pulled them over to the side railings, opting to sit there for the time. Angel sat on the low railing while Alastor stood beside him, their hands separating. 

The cold feeling and lack of warmth made both of them feel a little weird. Although neither voiced it. 

"Sorry, it just like me ta' say somethin' like that an' go an ruin' da mood huh? Just how it goes.." 

Alastor watched the conflicted expression on Angel's face, the grip on his hands tightened, nails digging into the fabric and skin. Slowly, he decided to sit down beside Angel, a little closer than the blonde expected.

He curiously looked up when Alastor sat beside him. 

There was a pause of Alastor looking at Angel, seemingly deciding on something himself. 

"I was shunned for liking men." Angel was silent for several minutes at Alastor's words. 

Alastor's smile tightened, the color leaving his face a little. 

"W-what?" Angel said when he was able to find his voice.

Keeping his eyes locked with the surprised male beside him, Alastor's grip on the railing tightened. 

"I had a few friends growing up. But I never really considered them as such. I liked being alone but only remained in their company merely to satisfy my father's insistent demands. I never did killed any of them, I had not snapped just yet." A long sigh left the brunette's chest. 

"In that small group, there had been a young man, whom of which I...developed an attraction to." Alastor shook his head, closing his eyes briefly. "I was just barely in high school. I didn't understand, I didn't know." 

Angel's frown deepened, his heart aching as he fought the urge to reach out and hug Alastor. "Al you don't have to continue." 

Alastor shook his head. "I want to tell you this." Angel quietly nodded. Their conversation being drowned out to any passers due to the music. 

"I had dated women previously. Although it wasn't really my choice, I just didn't see the point in dating. It was again just something my father wanted. But I made the mistake of approaching him, in the school halls no less." 

Angel glanced down at Alastor's hand, gripping the bar tighter to the point of a vein showing. 

At this point Alastor was looking down, unable to keep eye contact.

"The utter humility. Trying to ask him out as if he were simply another female. The look of horror and disgust on his face, and the stares, laughing, insults from any onlookers. I had been exposed for not being straight, for liking men as I did women, and it was something deemed 'not okay' in the south. The look on my father's face when he'd heard what happened, my mother's screams—"

Alastor stopped when he felt a hand tightly grab his. His gaze shot over to pale blonde looking at him concerned. 

His breathing settled, unaware that it had risen at all. 

He didn't push the hand away, just relaxing his grip on the bar his other hand had and taking in the motion of the thumb gently running along his other. 

The pair fell silent as Alastor slowly looked away. Angel inched a little closer, keeping his hand on Alastor's. 

Angel kept his gaze on the taller male as he felt the man's fingers lacing between his own. He didn't say anything about the slight tremble to his hand. 

"It sucks that we both had to deal with shit growin' up. That nobody really understood us. But I say fuck 'em. They don't know me, and they don't know you, so they ain't got no right to judge." 

Alastor's smile relaxed as he looked down at Angel who returned his smile. 

"I really like you Alastor. An I hope I can make ya a lil happy. Even if your life wasn' too nice grownin' up." 

Alastor weakly chuckled as his grip on Angel's hand tightened. "You already have Angel, you already have." 

Angel's smile grew, and despite his cheeks tinting red he hadn't cared. He leaned in a little closer causing Alastor's face to scrunch a little at the public close contact.

Angel only grinned, and whispered quietly, "these skates fuckin' hurt my feet." 

Alastor's laughed lightly. "Yes, they are quite uncomfortable." 

"Heeey love birds~" The pair looked up, immediately their hands separating as Cherri skated closer dragging Pentious by his long hair. She stopped in front of him, looking between the two almost proudly.

"I'm fuckin' starvin' you guys wanna go get food somewhere?" 

Angel stood, wobbling back a little only for the familiar touch to steady him on his back. Angel gave a quiet 'thank you' before looking back to Cherri who was practically beaming. 

"Yeah, that sounds good." He paused looking to Alastor. "You ready for some good ol' fast food Al?" The brunette looked at him confused.

"Fast what?" Angel grinned.

"Oh, you'll see."

....The man hummed contently as his eyes scanned the screen. The security footage from the one camera in the building. Although his eyes weren't looking at any of the other people, but rather a particular man in glasses and a sharp-looking outfit. 

"What are you fuckin' doing." The doors flung open but Vox did not flinch in his chair as the familiar voice entered the room. 

He smiled wildly. "It's him, I am sure of it." 

Valentino stopped just about to sit at the desk. He looked at his comrade, confused and close to hitting him. "The fuck are you talking about."

Vox stood from his chair, walking over to Valentino's desk. He set down the screen that was paused on the image of a man sitting next to what appeared to be a woman. 

"That's your little slut, ain't it," Vox said, pointing to the person next to the man on the screen. 

Valentino scrunched up his nose in anger as he picked up the screen. "This bastard has him! I want his head blown off now!" 

Vox waved his hand in disapproval as he leaned on the desk. "Not a good idea, please allow me to report my findings." Valentino glared at Vox who only smiled confidently back.

"Fine." He spat, sitting back in his desk chair. Vox smiled. 

"A few years back I took a trip down to New Orleans for two years to investigate hoodoo."

"Ya mean voodoo?"

"No, hoodoo. That's a misconception you people have." He turned on his heel pacing around a bit.

"To put it short, I found a little tall tail in the underground areas were hoodoo was more common. A lot of people talked about the man with the 'shadow'. The first to acquire a creature from another realm and tame it." 

"What's this gotta do with my work." Valentino hissed.

"Patience Vally, I'm getting to that." The man scowled.

"He liked to play vigilante, tales of his shadow grabbing victims and bringing them back to his house. It was all so strange. But he did have a day job," Vox took a step closer to the desk. "As a radio host. They called him  _ Alastor _ ." Vox's smile widened. "But uh no-the man died some years ago in the woods. Nobody knows what really happened, some say it was the shadow that took his soul, others say he was shot, and some say the pigs had eaten him alive." 

"Again I don't see how this—"

"Almost there." Vox reminded. He reached into his jacket, taking out a small photo. 

"They said he died, it was in the paper. 'Local radio host dies. Unknown causes.' They even found his body nearly shredded to bits. So the man  _ is _ dead, or so they said." Vox slammed the photo down onto the desk.

Valentino looked at it as Vox took his hand away. A black and white picture that looked as if it had been taken from a newspaper sat on his desk. A man whose bangs were brushed up, glasses framing his face, and wearing some sort of dress-shirt and vest, sat in front of a microphone. He looked ecstatic with whatever he was talking about. 

"So if he's  _ dead _ ..then  _ why _ is that man in this video footage?! And looking as young as he did the day he died no less? Why it's only been perhaps six years or more?" 

Valentino now looked at the footage and pictures. His eyes widened at the identical facial match. "Maybe it's his fuckin' brother?"

Vox laughed, wildly. "Nope! I did my research! This man was an only child, no brothers or sisters to speak of!" 

Valentino frowned, his face paling. "So what does that mean."

Vox clasped his hands together tightly, almost pleased to be asked that. His eyes were wide with excitement. 

"It means my dear Valley, that dear old Alastor has somehow managed to spring himself back to life! No doubt though hoodoo perhaps? Maybe he sold his soul in exchange for another." He shook his head, forcing himself to re-focus.

"With this new information, we can't just take your little slut. No doubt if he can bring himself back from the dead, he can certainly kill us if we go near his little Angel—who might just be another one of his targets—while he's present." 

Valentino growled. "Then what am I supposed to fuckin' do, huh! Lose my cash cow?!"

Vox smiled, resting his hands on the desk as he leaned close to Valentino's face. 

"Oh don't worry...Alastor isn't the only one whose knowledgeable in the art of voodoo and hoodoo..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a little longer to write mainly because I suck at writing date chapters. Also because I reworked a few things in the chapter itself. Also a subtle reminder...
> 
> Angel's soul mark is located on his hip while Alastor's is on his collarbone ;) 
> 
> \- Thanks for reading -

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an inspiring author and as such, I welcome all constructive criticism whether it may be on positive or negative points. I want to get better with my writing and grow. So please do not feel afraid to share your thoughts or criticism. I'm not gonna be mad even if you hate this book, that's fine.   
> 
> 
> Just to save me the time of doing this over again and again:
> 
> Chapters 1-3 were edited by GG_Morgan  
> Chapters 1-27 were edited by Sadie


End file.
